Tangled Up In Me
by TeeBeMe
Summary: COMPLETED. "WHAT DO YOU SAY WHEN MOTHA****** KNOCKING ON YO' DOOR TALKING ABOUT SOME DONATING SH**!" Naruto screamed out. "YOU SAY WHY DON'T YOU...LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" They were just trying to live life as normal as they could. AU.
1. Their Plan

Summary: Ten complicated teens are locked in the Uchiha mansion by their insane parents for the whole firkin summer

Mz.Xin-Because summer is coming, I wanted to write ANOTHER summer fic. So enjoy.

Summary: Ten complicated teens are locked in the Uchiha mansion by their insane parents for the whole firkin summer! Will their plan work? Or will the teens rip each other's throats out before summer ends?

A loud bell rung through out Konoha High. Minutes later, teenaged students began flooding out of the building. Cheering and jumping around.

"_All right!" _

"_Finally!"_

"_Thank the lord!"_

"FREEDOM! SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!"

"QUICK EVERYONE! LET'S STRIP!"

SLAP! 

"BAKA! No one wants to strip!"

"Ow….didn't haft to hit me that hard, Sakura," Naruto rubbed his head, where Sakura slapped him.

"Xin…what the hell are you doing?" TenTen asked, looking over at the Hyuuga girl.

"What's it looking like? I'm stripping! JOIN ME! JOIN ME I SAY!" Xin shouted, grabbing TenTen's shirt.

"EH! What the hell!? Get away, GET AWAY DAMMIT!" TenTen swatted at Xin.

"DO IT!"

"RAPE! I'M BEING RAPED! SOMEONE HELP ME!" TenTen screamed.

"Even though the two of you are highly accustomed to it, stop acting like idiots," Sasuke sighed, walking over to Xin, TenTen, Sakura, and Naruto.

"I'll stop acting like an idiot when you pull that 33-inch pole out of you're ass," Xin remarked. Sasuke scowled angrily at his cousin.

"Fuck you…." Sasuke snapped.

"Now, Now…my dear Sasuke, language, watch you're language," Xin wagged her finger at Sasuke. Naruto laughed.

"I repeat, fuck you!"

"Am I going to haft to wash you're friggin mouth out with soap?" Xin said, impersonating Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Bitch-"

"I'm telling Neji you hurted my feelings!" Xin squeaked.

"Hurted isn't proper grammar," Sakura corrected.

"Whatever! NEJI! Sasuke hurted my feelings!" Xin exclaimed, running over to her cousin, who was with the others, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, and Gaara.

"Again?" Neji asked as Xin clung to his arm.

"Uh-Huh!" Xin pouted.

"AW! You're so kawaii!" Temari commented.

Xin grinned.

Suddenly, Sasuke got a text message from Itachi, his older brother.

_Sasuke_

_Bring all of Ur friends 2 our house_

_Itachi_

Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Are you scowling at you're imaginary friend? Cause Steve here, would love to meet him," Xin stated, motioning to an empty space next to her.

"Sweetie, you're too old for an imaginary friend," Temari patted Xin's shoulder.

"Steve doesn't think so," Xin frowned.

"Steve doesn't exist," Shikamaru said bluntly. Xin pouted, Gaara smacked Shikamaru's arm.

"ANYWAY! Itachi wants all of us to come to my house," Sasuke snapped.

"We should probably go then, school ended ten minutes ago," Hinata finally spoke.

"Ok!"

Everyone piled into Sasuke's car and he drove them all to his large mansion.

When the teens entered Sasuke's living room, they were surprised to see all of their parents.

"Eh…hi?" They all uttered uneasily.

Itachi was smirking deviously, which wasn't good.

"Children, do you have anything planned for the summer?" Tenshei, TenTen's mother questioned.

"Other than eating, watching TV, and beating the hell out of each other, no. No we don't," Gaara stated.

"Perfect!" Kushina exclaimed.

"For?" Temari asked.

Their parents exchanged looks. Hinako, the Hyuuga's twin's mother, gave the teens a catty look.

"Because! We're locking you in here for three months!" Minato shouted.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Naruto asked.

"Is that legal? To lock you're kids in a room or house?" Xin asked.

"It's not exactly kidnapping, but I do think you could go to prison for doing that..." Sasuke answered.

"I see…" Naruto nodded.

"Makes sense…" Xin also nodded.

There was a long pause.

"DEAR LORD! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Both Naruto and Xin shouted.

"QUIET!" Sakuran shouted. She glared at them, jeez; Sakura is just like her mother.

"For three months, you will all live in here and go NOWHERE!" Hiashi started to explain.

"What happens when we run of food?" Hinata pondered out loud.

"A maid will go shopping. The maids and servants will be checking up on you frequently," Karura smiled. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the sand sibling's mom's name….correct me if I'm wrong!)

"All you're bags are in the upstairs hallway, pick your own rooms," Hinako smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving," Fugaku started for the door.

"WAIT!" Xin suddenly shouted.

"Nani?" Kushina asked, frowning.

"Do you guys have the Lion King?"

They stared at her, baffled.

"Oh, and Aladdin?" She added in.

"Hai," Mikoto smiled.

"Ok! Have a lovely trip! See you in August!" Xin said cheerily, waving bye.

"BYE!" All the girls shouted, because the guys were just too cool to show emotion like that.

"Sayonara!"

The door slammed shut and the locks turned.

"OH! The locks were changed! So you guys can't get out! HAHA!" Minato shouted through the door.

"Damn…their good…." Sakura chuckled.

They waited for Xin or Naruto to say something stupid.

…….

Naruto and Xin were busy putting the Lion King on.

"MUFASA!"

"SIMBA!!"

"….Idiots…" Neji sighed.

"BE PREPARED!! BE PREPARED BITCHES!" Xin laughed.

"That's not part of the song…" Shikamaru chuckled.

"I think 'Be Prepared' is her favorite song…" Hinata giggled.

"Of course…the evil guy…" Temari shook her head.

"But his accent is so smexy!" Xin shouted.

"Who's gonna cook?" Gaara asked.

"I vote for Hinata and Xin! They can cook their asses off!" Temari grinned.

"You can't cook for shit…" Gaara mumbled.

"What was that?" Temari hissed.

"Nothing, Nothing."

So while the other unpacked, Naruto and Xin watched the Lion King.

"DAMMIT! TURN THE FUCKIN' VOLUME DOWN! I CAN HEAR THE SHIT FROM UP HERE! AND NO! I CAN'T FEEL LIKE THE FUCKIN' LOVE TONIGHT!" Sakura screamed from her room.

"Someone is PMsing…" Xin mumbled.

"BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GOOD LORD! BACK AWAY YOU EVIL BEAST! BACK AWAY DEMON! BACK AWAY I SAY! DAMMIT! YOU'RE MAKIN' ME MISS MY MOVIE! RAWR!" Xin shouted as she and Sakura rolled around on the floor, screaming insults and trying to scratch each other's eyes out.

"We haft to deal with this for two fucking months?" Sasuke asked as everyone watched them.

"Yep…" Hinata nodded.

"This will be hell…" TenTen uttered.

"Yep…" Hinata nodded again.

_Indeed, hell it will be. _

--

Mz.Xin-Um yeah…so chapter one everyone! Hope you R&R! It would be lovely! Oh and, those two scenes before and after the parents told their children their plan, were actually from my friends and I. I love the Lion King! lol.


	2. A bit random, a kiss, and goodnight!

Mz

Mz.Xin: Chapter 2! I don't own anyone except for Xin! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and the favs! I love you guys so much!

--

"Should we stop them?" Gaara asked, as Xin and Sakura still rolled around the floor for maybe…ten minutes.

"I think that would be the right thing to do," Temari nodded.

"Ok! Sasuke, you grab Sakura and Gaara can grab Xin," Hinata smiled.

"Do we haft to?" Sasuke sighed.

"_**Do it, bitch," **_Hinata said in her deadly voice.

"Alright….jeez…" Sasuke mumbled. He grabbed Sakura and dragged her away, Xin jumped up to try to run after her.

"Bitch, I'm not done! Get you're ass back here,"

She jumped at Sakura, but Gaara grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to lean against him, Xin squirmed and struggled to get out of his grasp, but that isn't happening.

So after struggling for two minutes, Xin stopped.

"You gonna stop?" Gaara asked.

"Uh-Huh…" Xin said slowly.

Reluctantly, he let her go.

They waited for Sakura and Xin to jump at each other, but the started to laugh.

"Eh….ok…." Shikamaru blinked.

"Weirdoes…"

"XIN! HINATA! CAN YOU MAKE DINNER NOW?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Hinata said sweetly.

"Yeah…ya stupid hoboes…" Xin said quietly.

"Nani? You say something?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, my darling cousin!"

The two disappeared into the kitchen.

All was calm….but their calmness is always shattered by something. .

And their calmness was shattered by Hinata's loud screech.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto was the first in the kitchen.

Apparently Hinata had cut her self. The cut was very deep, it stung so bad that she was squeezing tears out as Xin wrapped a cloth around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Are you two ok?" Naruto asked frantically, as everyone began to enter the rather large kitchen.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I'm sorry that I made everyone worry," Hinata said, wiping the tears away.

_THUMP!  
_

"TENTEN!"

Everyone watched as Neji scooped up the tomboy in his arms.

"Isn't TenTen afraid of blood?" Temari questioned.

"I'll take her to her room," Neji said, he turned and walked away.

"DON'T RAPE HER!" Xin shouted after him. Gaara smacked her upside her head.

"Ow…." Xin mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Baka…" Gaara said softly to her.

'I want to be you're baka…' She thought before she ushered everyone out except Hinata so they could finish cooking.

Neji slowly set TenTen on her bed.

"Stupid girl…" He mumbled.

He stared at her. Why did her lips look so plump and inviting? He found himself wanting to kiss them. He would tell no one, but he truly loved her, but his damn Hyuuga pride wouldn't let him say a thing.

He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly leaned over her, kissing her lips softly.

Just as he was about to pull away, he felt her lips move and she was suddenly kissing him back.

He ran his tongue across her teeth and she opened her mouth quickly. They battled for dominance, but Neji won anyway, and TenTen didn't mind.

But things like this can be shattered so fast, and that's what happened.

Someone knocked on the door. Neji broke the kiss and stood up so fast. TenTen breathing was heavy while Neji's seemed under control.

Perfect Hyuuga, damn their perfection.

"Hai?" He called out.

"Dinner is done," It was Sasuke, Neji would have his revenge on his cousin for interrupting their alone time! The Uchiha boy will pay! HE WILL PAY HE TELLS

YOU! PAY WITH HIS….ERM….TOMATOS! THAT'S RIGHT! HIS BELOVED TOMATOS!

"Alright," Neji said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Is TenTen up?" Sasuke asked in that voice that said I-don't-a-shit-but-I-was-forced-to-ask.

"Yeah! I'm up!" TenTen announced.

"Then get you're asses down here," Sasuke said through the door before stalking away.

"C'mon TenTen," Neji mumbled, pulling TenTen come along.

TenTen scowled.

HOW dare he kiss her, never mind the fact that she's unconscious and then brush it off!? She scowled and was about to say something when suddenly, Xin started to sing and Naruto was drumming on the counter in the kitchen.

Xin: LUAU! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Pumbaa here cuz he is a treat!

A hundred dollar dine, a tasty swine, all you gotta do is get in line! Are ya achin'!

Naruto: Yup Yup Yup!

Xin: For some bacon?

Naruto: Yup Yup Yup!

Xin: He's a big pig! You can be a big pig too! Oy!

TenTen and Neji could only stare as they're seemingly retarded friends broke down laughing.

"NOW! You may eat!" Xin exclaimed.

"Wow…." Neji blinked.

"AH! TenTen! You're ok!" Naruto exclaimed.

"WOO! NOW EAT!" Xin snapped.

"Alright…I'll eat …." TenTen mumbled, taking her seat next to Temari.

The food was absolutely good. That wasn't surprising; everyone knew Hinata and Xin were perfect at cooking.

"Did everyone enjoy it?" Hinata asked, picking up plates.

"Hell yeah!" Was her answer.

"HOLD IT!" Xin shouted, standing up.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked.

"The boys have to do the dishes," Xin folded her arms across her breasts, a smirk crossing her face.

"Are you joking? That's a woman's job," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"**EXCUSE ME!?" **All of the girls hissed, including Hinata.

"Shouldn't of said that…." Gaara muttered.

"YOU SEXIST FREAK!" Temari screamed.

You know what they started doing next?

Throwing plates! And not just at Shikamaru! At all the boys!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HE SAID IT! NOT US!"

For maybe twenty minutes there were loud crashing and vulgar language.

They were all tired and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Learn some fuckin' respect for woman," Sakura snarled.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" Xin sung happily.

"Learn some control," Sasuke spat.

They both had a glaring contest.

"Oh cut that shit out. You two know ya'll wanna smooch," Xin rolled her eyes.

QUE THE BLUSHING!

"You need to shut up! We know you and Gaara are so into each other," Sakura chuckled.

"OI! Keep you're lying mouth shut!" Xin snapped.

Sakura made kissing sounds; Xin hurled a plate at her.

Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the way of the plate. Sakura scowled.

"You threw a plate at me!"

"Well duh! What are you, blind?" Xin rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Hinata shouted.

Everyone stared at her.

"It is hot, very hot. Arguing is only gonna start a fight, which someone will have to pull apart, and I'm sure no one wants to do that, ne? So stop you're bitching and get you're asses out the fuckin' kitchen. The maids will clean all this up," Hinata said in one of those Do-it-before-I-slit-you're-throat-in-you're-sleep voices.

Of course, they did as they were told; fearing Hinata would do something horrible.

Hinata was a sweet girl, but once you get her angry….well…let's just say you'll go missing.

Since no one wanted to die young, they hurried out the kitchen, into the living room, which had an A.C!

"Move you're ass over," Temari frowned as she tried to push TenTen.

"NO!" TenTen snapped, she shoved Temari back, making her fall in Shikamaru's lap.

There was suddenly a bright flash. Xin had taken a picture of Shikamaru and Temari!

"Where'd you get that?" Neji asked, eyeing the digital camera.

"I pulled it out my ass," Xin said simply.

"That's my fuckin camera," Sasuke glared at Xin.

"Really…what the hell was it doing in my ass? Interesting," Xin rubbed her chin. They just stared at her.

God, she was an idiot.

"Sit you're ass down," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to sit on the floor," Xin pouted, seeing as how everyone had taken the couch up.

"Sit on someone's lap, it's quite comfortable," Temari smiled widely.

"Eh…." Xin made a noise. She smiled deviously and sat herself down in Gaara's lap.

"You're lap looks empty! My butt can keep it company!" Xin giggled. Gaara shook his head.

"If that's you're way of asking, then you can sit here," Gaara chuckled.

After a few minutes, everyone decided to watch Hostel because they were simply bored.

"Oh my god! Look at her eye! It's hanging out!" Naruto whined, squirming in his seat.

"Ew…look at the orange liquid that's squirting out…." Xin squealed.

"EWW!" Temari squirmed on Shikamaru's lap. The damn girl was giving him a boner!

Damn woman!

Xin faked a disgusted face and buried his face into Gaara's shoulder.

No, she wasn't disgusted by this movie, nor afraid; she had an excuse to be close to Gaara. She liked Gaara for a long time, but she didn't think Gaara would be romantically interested in a crazy girl such as herself. She also didn't want to lose his friendship, which she treasured greatly.

She sighed sadly; she wondered what his lips felt like against her own.

"Something wrong?" Gaara whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Nothing…." She said in a light voice.

"I'm just tired," She yawned, it was truth.

"Then sleep."

"You'll haft to carry me to my room. I don't want to cause discomfort or something like that," She mumbled sleepily.

"It's alright," She heard him say softly. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Goodnight," Gaara said into her ear.

"Gaara, did Xin fall asleep?" Neji asked, turning to his sleeping cousin and red headed boy.

"Hai, she did."

"Gonna take her to her room?" Hinata asked

"Hai," Gaara shifted Xin so she was turned sideways, he carefully stood, and he didn't want to wake her.

He surprised that she was so light, she ate A LOT. And I mean A LOT.

"NIGHT!" Everyone shouted as he walked up the stairs carefully.

Xin's room was very….her…

The walls were painted purple, the carpet was black, her bed sheets and blankets were purple while the pillowcases were black, there was shelves of CDs (she's a music freak) she had a very expensive-looking computer, a desk that was purple and a black chair, on the desk were messy papers, her iPod, a digital camera, a stack of CDs and movies, two heavy-looking books, and three notebooks. Her walls were decorated with posters of her favorite movies and music artists, like Pirates of the Caribbean, Sweeny Todd, The Lion King, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, YUI, Youhna, Leona Lewis, Three Days Grace, Fort Minor, Linkin Park, Skye Sweetnam, Frou Frou, Play, Story of the Year, Fall Out Boy, Utada Hikaru, Magnetic North, BoA, and Rie Fu. Yup she was a music freak. (A/N: That's how my room is)

It seems like Xin lived at the Uchiha Mansion. When she was younger, maybe around twelve years old, she began to run away from the Hyuuga Mansion because she and Hiashi weren't on very good terms and they argued frequently. Mikoto and Fugaku were concerned but Xin had started to bug both of their anti-social sons into being more open, and since she ran to their house frequently, they had a room designed for her. When she and Hiashi were on better terms, she still came over and Hinako and Hiashi didn't worry as much because they knew where their daughter went.

He set her down on the bed, without disturbing her.

Mission Accomplished!

She shifted.

Shit.

Xin did not like being woken up, she does it on her own. If you dare wake her up, she'll toss you're ass right out the window. It happened before.

She turned onto her side.

Phew.

He pulled back her covers and she rolled into the spot, he tugged the covers back over her. The A.C was on and if she slept without blankets, she would catch a cold.

Gaara quickly kissed her forehead lightly and eased to the door.

"Goodnight..." H uttered softly before slipping out of her room.

_This was going to a be a long three months. _

_But maybe it's worth it?_

_--_

BoyXHunter: I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I had to get my hair did for my brother's graduation. It's only half done, but whatever. So, I hope everyone liked this chapter, I also hope it was funny and had some sort of romance in it. Don't forget to review me! The more reviews, the faster I update!


	3. He's got his sights set on her

BoyXHunter: Update

BoyXHunter: Update! Also, for those who are wondering, Xin's name is pronounced Zin.

--!!

Xin woke up the next morning with Naruto jumping around on her bed.

"NARUTO!" Xin screeched, she sat up quickly and punched the hell of out him. She watched as he crashed into her closet doors.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

You know what everyone else woke up to? Xin's and Naruto's screaming.

"What the hell?" Sasuke snapped, stepping out his room. He was not shocked to see his friends slowly stepping out of their own room.

They knocked on Xin's door where all the screaming was coming from.

"Should we go in?" TenTen asked.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly, Sakura glared at him and urged Neji to open the door.

The scene was quite funny, Xin was chasing Naruto around the room with, is that a bat in her hand?

"HELP ME! I WANT TO LIVE!! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Xin swung the bat, Naruto ducked; the bat flew out of Xin's grasp and zoomed towards the door.

"OH SHIT!" Neji cursed and slammed the door shut. The bat crashed into the door, making a deep dent.

"She…dented the door…" Sakura blinked.

"Was she even trying?" Temari asked.

"I don't think so…" Gaara uttered quietly.

"Should we go back in?"

"As I said before…no!" Sasuke answered.

"XIN! FOR THE LOVE OF BOB! PULL ME BACK IN!! I WANT TO LIVE! I'M GONNA CRY!" Naruto screamed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA! RAWR!"

Neji swung open the door to see Xin holding Naruto out her window.

Total OMG moment!

"THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKIN' GET FOR WAKING ME THE FUCK UP! RAWR!"

"XIN! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Hinata screamed.

"Just a bit," Xin smiled.

Hinata darted over to Xin; she grabbed her around her waist and yanked her back, making her pull Naruto back into the room.

"GAH!" The three fell to the floor. Xin shoved Naruto off of her and rolled off Hinata.

Temari and Gaara quickly grabbed the back of Xin's shirt and dragged Xin out the room.

"THIS AIN'T OVER UZUMAKI! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! TWO DOORS DOWM FROM ME! YA HEAR!? TWO! TWO FUCKIN' DOORS! RAWR!" Xin screamed.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Temari rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna go back to sleep…" Shikamaru spoke for everyone. Slowly, the gang trudged out Xin's room back to their own.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the floor awkwardly. A red blush streaked across Hinata's face. Why did they leave her alone with Naruto? Sure, she would be fine if her friends would be here, but there not, and she's in the spotlight

"Hinata," Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?" She asked, surprised.

So not cool! She wondered, did she resemble an idiot!?

"Um… thanks for saving me, I forgot we're not supposed to wake her up in the morning," Naruto chuckled.

"You're welcome. I kind of freaked when I saw you hanging out the window," Hinata giggled lightly.

"Hinata?"

"Hai?"

Did she sound like an idiot!?

Naruto leaned forward and pecked Hinata on her lips lightly.

The door opened before they could exchange words.

"I think Xin has something to say," Temari stated, dragging Xin back in. Xin mumbled something and Temari smacked her.

Xin sighed, rubbing her head.

"Sorry that I attempted to commit a homicidal act and you were the victim," Xin said.

They just stared at her.

"Apology accepted,"

"Good…now I have a question," Xin smiled.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Could ya please get the fuck out my room?"

The three quickly left.

--

It was around 12:20 in the afternoon when Naruto walked in the kitchen. Xin was sitting on a stool eating a banana. Naruto started to laugh.

"Nani?" Xin asked.

"It looks like you're sucking a dick," Naruto was laughing his ass off. Xin glared at him.

"Don't make me cut you're dick off," Xin scowled.

"No! I love my dick!"

"Then I advise you to shut the hell up."

Naruto simply grabbed an apple and ran out the kitchen.

"So, how we gonna spend the day?" TenTen asked as Xin joined everyone in the living room.

"Hmmm…swimming?" Neji asked.

"We're not allowed outside," Sakura frowned.

"In door pool morons!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you guys had that," Temari said thoughtfully.

"POOL TIME!" Sakura and TenTen squealed.

"LUAU!" Xin shouted.

"Look lady, we're not from the Lion King, and we're not Hawaiian," Sasuke scowled at Xin.

"Tsk, Tsk. How stereotypical. Don't be stereotypical dammit! RAWR!" Xin stated.

"Alright then….let's all get changed," Hinata smiled.

Naruto smiled deviously.

"Oh! And if any of you peak….we'll neuter you!" Hinata threatened.

"TO THE WOMAN"S DRESSING ROOM FOR THESE OCASSIONS!" Xin smiled.

"That's a long name," Temari frowned.

"TTWDRFTO, for short," TenTen smiled.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled.

The girls disappeared upstairs.

--

"Oh! Sakura, you're boobs got bigger!" Xin laughed.

Sakura blushed.

"Shut up Xin!" Sakura snapped as she looked through the swimming suits.

"This one will look good on you, Sakura," Temari stated, holding up a pink and green striped one piece.

"Oh! Give it here!" Sakura smiled and grabbed the clothing material and ran into the bathroom.

She strutted back into the room, looking fine as hell!

"OH! Sexy! Sexy!" Xin shouted. Sakura blushed again.

"Ya think? Does it make my butt look big? Or my boobs too small?" Sakura frowned.

"Why? Tryna catch Sasuke's attention?" Temari asked with a catty grin.

Sakura said nothing.

"Omg! You are!" TenTen laughed.

Sakura remained silent.

"Sakura got the hot hot hots for Sasuke!" Xin said the hot part in a breathy kind of way.

"Shut up," Sakura finally said, she sighed and cupped her breasts with her hands.

"My boobs are so damn small! It'd be easier if they were bigger like Hinata's or Xin's…" Sakura mumbled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're size is fine! Some men like them small and perky!" Hinata stated.

"And besides, their not as small as you think they are!" Temari said brightly.

"They look small…"

"They a B-cup?" Xin asked.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"B-Cups aren't bad, stupid," Xin rolled her eyes.

"A C-Cup could be better," Sakura grumbled.

"Oh shut up, be happy with you. You're body is a killer body and you got more fan clubs than that slut, Ino," TenTen stated.

"If you say so..." Sakura sighed.

"OH! I love this!" Xin suddenly said, she was obviously changing the subject, and she was doing a damn good job because the girls turned to look. She was holding a purple and black bikini that was strapless.

Xin didn't wait for a comment and ran into the bathroom. Xin danced out a moment later.

"Sexy!! Sexy!!" They squealed.

"Ta-Da!" Xin laughed.

"Ok, now sit and let us pick ours," Hinata said calmly.

"Kay!"

While the others picked out their suits, Xin taught Sakura to smile seductively.

"No baka, like this," Xin scowled for a second before she showed Sakura the right way.

"Oh! Like this!" Sakura smiled seductively.

"Hai!" Xin grinned.

"I like this one…" TenTen said, holding up one that was brown that was held together by a pink hoop.

"Spicy!" Temari smiled.

"Should I get a one piece? Or maybe a two piece?" Hinata asked.

"This one!" Xin smiled, she threw a gray suit at her that was a one piece but there were sides, the material went up her stomach. (A/N: What hell are they called?)

"This is nice…" Hinata mumbled.

"Both of you change!"

"In the same bathroom? At the same time?" TenTen frowned.

"Ya done it before," Temari stated, shoving them both in the bathroom.

"Alright then..." Sakura said, raising her eyebrows.

Temari held up a tan bikini, it wasn't really anything special; it was probably going to be tight on her.

"How do we look?" Hinata asked as both she and TenTen stepped out the bathroom.

"Sultry!"

Temari ran in the bathroom, wanting to finish quickly.

"Do I look alright?" Temari asked, coming out.

"WOO! SEXINESS!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

They left the room in a hurry.

Now for the boys, they got dressed in their own room because it's just gay for them to get dressed together.

So Naruto was dressed in orange and blue trunks, Sasuke had navy blue and onyx trunks, Shikamaru was wearing green trunks, Gaara dressed in blood red trunks, and Neji wore tan.

"Oh La La!" Xin giggled as everyone met at the indoor pool.

"Shut up, Xin," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Xin scowled and pushed Sasuke into the pool.

"HAHA!" Xin laughed.

"Oi, Xin, what's that over there?" Gaara asked, pointing in some random direction.

"Nani?" Xin asked, looking in the direction.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Xin's shoulder. He jumped into the pool, bringing Xin with him,.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go sit down..." Hinata laughed and sat down near the pool. Everyone else jumped into the pool, except Naruto, who had a towel wrapped around his lower body

"C'mon! Take it off!" The girls cheered.

Naruto took it off quickly but put it back on, making the girls squeal playfully.

Naruto then took the towel off and danced over to Hinata, who was giggling.

I got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed

He started to sing.

"Is he singing Hannah Montana?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think he is.." Temari asked.

"Why does he know her song?" Xin frowned .

Naruto wrapped his towel around Hinata's neck and pulled her to her feet. Hinata playfully rolled her eyes.

I knew you were something special,  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait,  
To see you again

Everyone started to snicker when Hinata blushed.

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life

'Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait,  
To see you again

Hinata started to giggle.

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me  
What I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"She's just being' Miley."  
Then next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait,  
To see you again

I got this crazy feeling,  
Deep inside,  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait  
To see me again.

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"She's just bein' Miley"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait  
To see you again!

"WOO! GO NARUTO! GO HINATA! SHAKE YOU'RE ASSES!" Xin and Temari shouted.

I got my sight set on you  
And I'm ready to aim...

(Chorus)  
The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"She's just bein' Miley"  
And next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart, can rest till then,  
Whoa, whoa,  
I, I can't wait  
To see you again.

Whoa, whoa, I,

I can't wait  
To see you again

Sasuke climbed out the pool, walked up to Naruto and Hinata, and pushed them into the pool.

"Jesus, you're horrible…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke! Lighten up!" Sakura smiled.

"Whatever."

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Naruto shouted brightly.

Everyone agreed.

"Naruto, you can be Marco!" TenTen stated.

"Ok fine!"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Xin shouted.

BoyXHunter: I think the chapter was more funny towards the end. Um, thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, and if you're not…well screw you..lol. Ja Ne!


	4. Quick! Lock the windows!

BoyXHunter: Eh

BoyXHunter: Eh...Update! I'm glad people like Xin! Remember, read and review, I'll update faster! And oh! For the heads up…my pc is busted and I can't get to all my documents! So, I'll have to rewrite all of my chapters! So, I have to use my sister's laptop for now! I'll try to finish them all quickly!

BoyXHunter

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Naruto swam around the pool, looking for someone to tag.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!!"

Naruto grinned and reached out forward and heard Hinata screech.

He opened his eyes.

OMG! He was groping Hinata's breast!

"Uh-Oh!" Xin said, grabbing Neji, she attempted to drag Neji to the other side because Neji seemed like he was going to kill Naruto.

"OMG! I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean it, really!" Naruto apologized.

"Why is you're hand still on her breast than?" Sasuke asked.

Neji glared at Naruto and tried to jump over Xin, who was strong enough to restrain him, thank god.

Naruto snatched his hand away from Hinata, who was blushing deeply.

In an attempt to get rid of the tense that surrounding everyone, which was thick by the way, Hinata smiled.

"I-It was an accident, I understand. I'm it now," Hinata said, smiling.

"Um…..ok…..Neji! Xin! Come back over here, we're starting the game again!" Sakura said, everyone turned to see Xin trying to drown Neji.

"Eh?" Xin looked up.

"Why are you drowning him?" TenTen glared at Xin.

"Eh…" Xin grabbed Neji by his hair and pulled back up.

"You damn bitch!" Neji coughed out water.

Xin scowled and dunked him under water again.

After a moment, Xin brought him back up.

"I'm sorry, would you like to repeat that?" Xin asked brightly.

"Nothing……." Neji grumbled.

"Alright then! Let's continue!" Xin smiled as she swam over to everyone, dragging Neji with her.

Hinata closed her eyes and everyone scattered to a different part of the pool.

"M-MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Hinata was careful when she tagged someone.

They played the game for hours.

Sadly, most of the time when the boys were 'it' they'd accidentally groped one of the girl's breast, which didn't sit well, with ANY of them, even Hinata started to get annoyed.

"Eh…maybe we should stop playing Marco Polo," Temari said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Oh...really? YA THINK!?" Gaara scowled, rubbing his sore head.

"Well…no one told you guys to touch our boobs," Xin huffed.

"It's not our fault….and besides…you're boobs stick out too much," Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me he-bitch slap you," Xin threatened.

"No need for that, you two," TenTen stated.

"Ahh…" Xin sighed.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Naruto asked.

Xin opened her mouth but Sakura interrupted.

"If you say Lion King, I'll kill you."

"Jeez, you people should like, get in touch with you're like, inner child, y'know?" Xin said in a hippie voice.

"Ah, Xin. You're so whacky," Temari laughed.

"I remember the first time I met her," Sakura smiled.

"Really? How?" TenTen asked.

"Some bully stole my chocolate bar and she came completely out of nowhere and beat the bully up. After that, she ended up eating my chocolate bar," Sakura explained, laughing a bit.

"Wow...you hobo, eating people's chocolate bars," Sasuke chuckled.

"What? I was hungry and that bully just happened to drop Sakura's candy bar on the ground while they were taking him to the hospital," Xin shrugged.

"You didn't even give me a piece," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You didn't ask," Xin frowned.

"I couldn't! You ripped the wrapper off and shoved the whole thing down you're throat," Sakura turned to look at Xin.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were slow," Xin laughed.

"Oh, hey. Remember that time Sasuke spilled pink paint on Sakura's head so Xin spilled dark blue on him?" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Xin laughed.

"Yeah, we both had paint on our bodies for like a month," Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey Naruto, how'd you meet Xin?" TenTen asked, when she met Xin, she had already been friends with Naruto.

"Oh, well. We were like ten or eleven and he was in the park and he was sitting by himself on the swing, right? And he wasn't swinging and I wanted to swing, so I just pushed him off and started swinging on the swing," Xin smiled widely.

"And then she asked me if I wanted some ramen, when I said yeah, she took me to her house and I met her family." Naruto said brightly.

"You took a frikkin stranger to you're house," Temari blinked.

"A stranger who became one of my best friends and ended up liking my sis-mmph!" Naruto clasped his hand over Xin's mouth. She waved her hands around frantically.

"Eh?" Hinata frowned.

"Nothing!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto. You're covering her nose and mouth, you're suffocating her," Gaara pointed to Xin's blue face.

"Oh! My bad," Naruto snatched his hand away.

"Bitch!" Xin hissed while strangling Naruto.

"Xin, stop trying to kill Naruto," Neji sighed.

Xin let go of Naruto and regained her seat on the pool's edge next to Gaara.

"Our parents are insane," Hinata stated.

"We gotta get it from someone," Temari thoughtfully said.

"Ah, let's go inside, it's getting late," Neji said, standing up.

"Yeah, ok." TenTen agreed, standing up with him.

So after everyone changed their clothes and dried their hair, they gathered in the living room.

The phone rang.

Everyone scrambled to get it.

"AHA! THE MEGA BITCH IS SUPERIOR!" Xin laughed.

"Just answer the damn phone!" Sasuke snapped, he was annoyed he had gotten thrown across the room by Sakura.

"Jeez, don't get you're panties in a bunch," Temari said.

"I wear boxers."

"Really…"

"Moshi Moshi!"

Xin grinned.

"Hi Aunty Mikoto. Yep, everything's fine. No, we haven't killed each other yet. Has anyone kissed? No, I don't think so. WHAT!? No I haven't! But we're just friends! Seriously! Aunty Mikoto!" Xin whined.

The others stared at her, what the hell was she whining about?

Xin's cheek became red.

"What kind of parent are you!? A good one? Really? Would a good parent suggest that to her son's sixteen year old cousin? My mom suggested it!? Omg…you people are insane."

Everyone was curious about what Mikoto and Xin were discussing.

"No. I-no! I don't want to! At least not yet. GAH! Stop laughing! It's not funny! You are not like other adults. Yeah that's right, I can hear you all laughing in the background. I'm not deaf. Huh? Oh, ok. Hold on."

Xin placed her hand over the mouth piece and turned to Sasuke.

"Aunty wants to know if you've been changing you're underwear," Xin asked seriously.

The gang started to laugh as Sasuke's face became cherry red.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Xin said.

"Aunty? Yes, he has. Yes, we've been eating. No, we haven't tried to poison each other. I almost drowned Neji in the pool today. No, I didn't. He's alive."

"Oh. You have to go now? Ok. Enjoy you're trip. Tell Mom and the others we said hi. Ok. Bai Bai." Xin hung the phone.

"Xin. What did Aunt Mikoto say to make you blush?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

Xin's cheeks became darker.

"You know, Curiosity killed the cat," Xin stated.

"But that's what brought it back," Hinata shot back.

"Oh, you're good."

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh….she asked me if I….was on my period……" Xin lied.

"Liar," Shikamaru stated.

"When you lie to us, you don't look us straight in the eye," Gaara smirked.

"Shut up," Xin mumbled.

Suddenly, the window nearest to the door opened, everyone's head snapped in that direction with a WTF look.

Then Ino Yamanaka crawled in.

"HOLY SHIT!!"

"MY GOD! SOMEONE KILL IT! KILL IT!" TenTen screamed.

"NO! NO! DON'T! IT'S INO!!" Hinata shouted.

"THAT'S GIVES US A DAMN GOOD REASON TO KILL IT!" Sakura and Xin screamed.

Good lord, where did Xin get that damn bat? And where the hell did Sakura get that mallet?

"SAKURA! XIN! NO!" Hinata screamed out while grabbing their wrists.

Ino jumped to her feet and scowled.

"What the hell is Forehead doing in here?" Ino scowled.

Four more bodies scrambled in through the window.

"What the hell," Naruto asked.

"What the hell is you're piggy ass doing here?" Sakura snapped.

"What the hell are they doing here too!?" Xin pointed to Ino's friends, Nina, Tayuya, Michi, and Kali. (A/N: Yeah, they're made up, except for Tayuya)

"Someone call the police, they broke in to my house." Sasuke scowled.

"How are the police gonna get in? They're not climbing through the window," Temari rolled her eyes.

Michi stomped up to Xin.

"Y'know, I don't like it when people I don't like invade my personal space," Xin frowned as Michi basically stuck her face in Xin's.

"You know, I am very much straight," Xin frowned.

"Bitch, I ain't interested in you!" Michi snarled.

"Hey, you're in MY face," Xin's snapped.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Bitch, get the fuck out my face before I break my foot off in you're ass!" Xin snarled.

"Now Xin, just calm down," Hinata soothed her mentally-ill sister, if Xin snapped, there would be hell to pay. She wondered, had Xin took her weekly meds?

"Oh hell no! This bitch is in my fuckin face!" Xin angrily stomped her foot.

Hinata's grip tightened on Xin's wrist and pulled her back, dragging her face out of Michi's.

"So! What the hell are _they _doing in here?" Kali asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why should it matter to you?" TenTen shot back.

TenTen and Kali NEVER got along because both of them liked Neji A LOT.

"Because! I'm Neji's girlfriend," Kali rolled her eyes.

"Says you're slut ass," TenTen rolled her eyes too.

"You bitch!"

"Whore!"

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna kick you're ass!"

"Oh really now!? Come over here and prove it!"

It seemed at that very moment, all the girls began arguing.

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"TRAMP!"

"HOOKER!"

"HO!"

"COCK SUCKER!"

"CARPET MUNCHER!"

"YOU MAN!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YES I DI-ID!"

"BITCH!"

"CRACK FEIND!"

"CRACK WHORE!"

"CRACK HEAD!"

"CRACK BABY!"

That was all you could hear from inside the Uchiha mansion, people were sticking their heads out their windows to see where all that damn commotion was coming from.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru sighed.

God, every time these girls meet they scream insults at each other.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'M TOSSING ALL OF YOU'RE ASSES OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Sasuke finally snapped.

The girls stopped and turned to look at him.

"Jeez, you guys are annoying when you argue," Shikamaru sighed.

"They started it," Temari said while scowling at Tayuya.

"Yeah! Miss Piggy and her crazy friends climbed in through the window!" Sakura hissed.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara sighed, damn her got a head ach from all they're feuding.

"I think it does.." Xin muttered. Gaara sent a glare her way, she simply pouted. His glare just seem to disappear.

"Anyway, you girls need to get out the mansion, before we call the cops for breaking in," Naruto stated.

"Oh Naruto! You wouldn't do that, would you?" Nina cried out while inching towards him.

"You take another damn step towards him and I'll bash you're head in with a brick," Hinata threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Nina smirked.

Hinata turned and ran out the room.

"What the hell?" Everyone frowned as they watched her run out the room.

Two minutes later, she came back, wielding a brick.

"C'mere bitch!"

"Holy shit!" Everyone shouted at once as Nina dived behind Michi.

"Now, Hinata. Don't act like Xin!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you crazy!? DO IT! DO IT!" Xin cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"NO! Hinata is supposed to be the innocent one!" Sakura shouted while snatching the brick out of her hand and TenTen grabbed the angry girl so she wouldn't harm Nina.

"I think it's time you girls leave," Gaara stated.

Ino pouted.

"Ok….let's go girls…and you five! I swear if any of you touch them, we'll kill you!" Ino scowled as the five girls left the way they came.

"Quick, lock all the windows!"

Everyone scattered to lock all the windows.

BoyXHunter

BoyXHunter: Odd way to end it, I think. lol. Hope everyone enjoyed that!


	5. Kidnapped?

**HyperXin: And, I own none of the Naruto characters featured here except Xin and Ino's OC group. And there will be OCCness in this. **

**--**

Around the afternoon, everyone sat in the living room, watching Shin-Chan. (A/N: It's a T.V show that comes on Saturdays on Adult Swim)

The show stopped and it went to a commercial, one of those 'Silly Rabbit! Tricks Are For Kids!' commercials.

"Those little rotten bastards!" Xin suddenly snapped.

"What are you talking about now?" Temari asked, sighing.

"All the friggin rabbit wants is to have a friggin bowl of cereal! But they wanna be greedy bastards! Weren't they taught to share!? Just give him a bowl of it! GOD!" Xin ranted.

They just stared at her.

...

"You have SERIOUS problems," Gaara stated after the long pause.

"And that Cocoa Puffs bird is a crackatic too..."

"Yeah...you got BAD problems..."

"Shut up chicken ass..." Xin rolled her eyes, obviously referring to Sasuke.

"Shut up. Shin-Chan is back on," Sakura said, waving her hand to silence everyone.

Not even twenty minutes later, the front door open, everyone turned around in their seats to see Sasuke's brother Itachi with his friends, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.

...

"Wassup guys?"

"The doors open..."

"And he's got the key..."

"GET HIM!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Itachi slammed the door shut and smashed himself into the wall, dodging Sasuke and Naruto, who smashed into the door while Xin actually succeeded in tackling the older Uchiha.

"FORK OVER THE KEY! BIYATCH!"

"I don't have it."  
Xin, still pinning Itachi down, turned to Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.

"Well? One of you got it? Cuz if I find that you do, I will kick your asses, and you know I can."

"Neji, get you're crazy cousin." Sasori stated in monotone, rolling his eyes.

"HEY! I heard that gay ass!"

"I am NOT gay."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are too."

"If I'm gay, then you are a lesbian."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then I'm not gay."

"..."

"Heh...it's easy to outsmart you."

"...Shut the hell up, fag."

"...Lesbo..."

"Say it again and I'll shove my foot up you're ass and out you're throat..."

"What a violent child."

"Shut up, already..." Kisame groaned.

"Hey...um...yeah...I'm still being pinned down!" Itachi snapped.

Neji dragged Xin away.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone I was pinned down by a girl."

There were snickers heard around the room.

"HEY! Don't act like she couldn't pin you're asses down!" Itachi snapped.

The room was quiet.

"Whatever. What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head as Xin ripped out of Neji's grasp and sat down next to Hinata.

"We were bored, yeah!" Deidara stated.

"Soo not true! You guys missed us!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah...I don't think so," Kisame stated.

"Shut up fishy."

"What are you guys watching?" Itachi asked as everyone sat down.

"Shin-Chan!"

"You guys should be watching something educational. Stupid shit like this will rot you're brain. Take Xin for an example. This is what happens to you when you watch too much T.V." Itachi stated.

"Wait...what?" Xin frowned.

"See?"

"It's ok sweetie, I still love you, even if you are a bit slow..." Hinata said, smiling as she patted Xin's head

Itachi snatched the remote from TenTen and turned it to some channel about animal life.

"...OH MY BOB!" Sakura's eye widened.

"TURN IT OFF!" Temari shouted.

"Why is the lion on top of that lioness?" Xin questioned, Naruto was also confused.

Gaara slapped his hand over Xin's eyes while Hinata shielded Naruto's eyes.

"You guys are so childish. Let the idiots see. They need some education." Sasori smirked.

"HEY! WE STILL CAN HEAR YOU!!"

"So?"

"Hina! I wanna see! Lemme see!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah! Yeah. Lemme see!"

"**NO!"**

"You guys are overprotective...more than Neji and Sasuke combined..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, waking up from his nap.

"I think it's cute." Temari smiled.

"You would..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Anyway! We came to take you guys to the beach, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Eh!? Really!?"

"No." Sasori answered.

"That's just cruel, dude." Gaara shook his head solemnly.

"He's lying. He's lying. We're taking you to the beach." Itachi chuckled.

"YAY!"

"Hurry and get you're swimsuits before we change our minds," Sasori said, motioning for them to hurry the hell up.

The young teens raced upstairs, threw on their bathing suits and some clothes on and practically tumbled down the stairs.

"OK! LET'S GO!!" Naruto screamed as everyone darted to Itachi's van.

"Ok! The car ain't that big so we're going to have to do lap seats." Itachi announced. (A/N: Lap seats obviously means someone sits on another lap, and if you still don't got enough room, somebody's ass gotta get into the truck.)

"Looks like Deidara is probably gonna sit on Sasori's lap." Xin grinned.

"Go choke on a dick, idiot."

"Jeez. What crawled up you're ass and died?" Xin frowned as she was shoved into the car, she took her seat on Gaara's lap.

"Well how come the girls have to sit on the guys?" TenTen scowled as she sat on Neji's lap.

"Because, they're fat and if they sat on us they'd squish us to death," Temari stated as she sat on Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Neji.

Naruto and Hinata sat in the back with Sakura and Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori squeezed onto the floor while Itachi and Kisame took the front.

"Oi Itachi, Aunt Mikoto told us you needed glasses." Hinata suddenly, Hinata could hear Xin giggle in the back, her twin was obviously thinking some stupid.

"Yes. But I wear contacts instead."

"Way to ruin someone's fun..." Xin muttered.

"Shut up Xin.." Itachi shook his head.

"You shut up and drive faster, my grandma can drive faster than you!"

"Xin...our grandma died two years ago..." Neji rolled his eyes.

"I repeat, way to ruin someone's fucking fun," Xin growled.

Neji shook his head and plucked the side of her head, Xin rubbed the spot before she tugged the end of his pony tail.

"Fucking manly woman..."

"I'm not a woman, dumbass.."

"That's what you think.."

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS FIGHTING IS TEARING US APART?!" Naruto suddenly screamed, Hinata cringed.

Everyone just stared at him, even Itachi looked away from his driving to give him the WTF look.

"Truck...OMG! TURN AROUND ITACHI!! A TRUCK, YEAH!" Deidara screamed.

Itachi had driven on the wrong side of the road and now a truck was heading towards them, he turned the wheel and sped out of the way just in time.

"Son of a bitch! You almost got us killed, someone switch the goddamn wheel with him!" Xin shouted as everyone got their breathing on track.

"It was Naruto's fault!" Itachi argued.

"Someone hit Naruto!" Xin growled.

The sound of Naruto being hit seemed to make everyone happy, except Hinata, who gave him a sympathetic look.

It took another thirty minutes of Xin screaming, sounds of people getting smacked, teasing, and arguing before they finally arrived at the beach.

As they drove around looking for a parking spot, Shikamaru suddenly had a thought.

"Does our parents know you let us out the house?"

That one question got everyone's attention.

Did they? And if they didn't, would they be upset? Would they come back from wherever the hell they were and kick their asses?

Interesting questions...interesting indeed.

"Eh...yes..they do..." Itachi lied.

"LIAR!" Xin pointed at him as he parked.

"Oh my bob! We were kidnapped!" Naruto shouted, his hands wrapping around Hinata's stomach, causing her to blush and fidget.

"But we went willingly, so it's not kidnapping, right?" TenTen frowned.

"But our parents don't know our where abouts," Sasuke stated.

"And Itachi ain't any legal guardians of ours." Xin added.

"But he's an older brother and older cousin, so it's not kidnapping...right?" Temari chimed in.

"Would you guys just get you're fat asses out the car already!" Sasori yelled from the back.

"Alright, Alright..." Temari rolled her eyes as she opened the door and hopped out.

Slowly, they began filing out the car, one by one.

They stretched, bones cracked slightly.

"SUNSHINE! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!!" Xin screamed to the skies.

People stared at her as she screamed random things.

Itachi smacked her.

"Shut up idiot. Someone might get the wrong idea."

Xin scowled and went to stand by Gaara, muttering things about killing Uchihas...

"Alright kiddies! Everyone is set so let's go!" Kisame shouted.

"Yay!"

--

The sun was hot and blazing down and the teens plus the four adults had just found the right spot.

Sakura plopped down onto her pink towel and dug through her bag for her sun screen.

"Oi Sasuke, why don't you help Sakura with her sun screen?" Xin asked as she pulled her shirt off.

"Why don't you do it?" Sasuke questioned, looking at the Hyuuga.

"Cuz. Some guys will think we're doing a porno movie." Xin replied, applying sun screen to her arm.

"And plus, Sakura would soo enjoy it!" TenTen chimed in. Sakura blushed deeply and threw her bottle at her.

"Stop the violence..." TenTen muttered as she threw it at Sasuke, who caught it with his super ninja cat like reflexes.

"Fine. But Gaara has to help Xin with her sun screen."

Both of them stared at him.

"Chicken ass say what?" Xin glared at him.

"You are gonna need help, you know." Sasuke smirked, Xin mumbled something and blushed.

Xin finished applying it to her legs, the only part left was her back...Xin looked towards Gaara and frowned.

"_What the hell is he staring at?" _She thought, following his gaze, she frowned deeper when her gaze rested on her glistening legs.

"_Why in the world is he staring at my legs? Do they look ugly? But they're spotless..." _Xin quirked her eyebrow.

"_Don't jump on...don't jump on her...don't jump...this is harder than I thought..." _Gaara's eye twitched insanely as he stared at Xin's legs.

"Gaara."

Twitch...

"Gaara..."

Twitch...

"HELLO!?" A pale hand waved in front of his face, he shook his head and backed up just a bit, he looked at the owner of the hand, Xin, she was leaning forward, one left hand on the sandy ground while her right hand was outstretched.

For a long time, he couldn't help but to stare at her exposed breasts.

"Gaara!"

"Huh?"

Xin looked positively annoyed, her left eyebrow was quirked, her right eyebrow was pointing down, and she was scowling.

"Are you ok? What in the world are you staring at?"

Erm...nothing...I was...remembering something..."

Both her eyebrows raised.

"Ok...will you help me now?" Xin questioned, holding the bottle up.

"Sure, give it here." He replied, grabbing the bottle.

Xin turned around and waited patiently, she glared at Sasuke, who was smirking.

She could feel goosebumps rising as Gaara applied the sun screen to her pale back, she bit her bottom lip.

Xin looked towards Hinata, who was blushing deeply as she helped Naruto, she couldn't help it, she let out a small giggle, her sister was too damn cute!

"Alright, done.."

"S'ank you!" She squealed.

"No problem..."

So after everyone was done with their little embarrassing moments, they separated, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori went off to find some food or something like that, Sakura had laid down to relax, with TenTen next to her, Hinata and Temari were building a sand castle, with Naruto joining them, Shikamaru was taking a snooze, Xin dragged Sasuke to the water to play and Neji and Gaara watched.

Xin stood at the edge, wondering if she should just run in, Sasuke, was standing beside and rolled his eyes, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran into the water, when the water came to his knees, he tossed Xin.

"SASUKE!!" Xin went flying while screaming her head off.

Neji and Gaara watched as Xin soared through the air and splashed loudly into the water.

Xin resurfaced minutes later, choking on water.

"YOU BITCH! I AM GOING TO MUREDUR YOU! YOU HEAR ME!?" Xin screamed as she swam over to Sasuke and tackled him into the water.

After twenty-five minutes of playing in the water, Xin and Sasuke came out.

Xin giggled as she collapsed next to Gaara, who inched away just a bit..

Xin had noticed, but chose to stay quiet...maybe he didn't want to get wet right now?

No, he just didn't want to jump on her.

Her wet, small bikini was not helping at all!

He looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura's exposed stomach, well...at least he seemed under controlled, but than again, looks can be deceiving.

Xin leaned on him, her body pressing into the side of his, he blushed and turned to look at her innocent face.

"Why is you're face red?" She raised her eyebrows again.

"No reason...don't worry about it..." He murmured.

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"Hm..." Xin trailed off.

/Gaara's P.O.V/

She inched away just a bit and smiled at me.

"Alright...if you're ok..." Xin nodded.

I was not ok. I was far from ok and it was her fault. Damn her!

She stretched out on the her towel, she let out a sigh before propping herself up on her elbows, she propped one of her legs up and poked her chest out.

I was ready to pounce on her, but I turned my gaze to something else, the sand castle Hinata, Temari, and Naruto were building.

It actually looked nice, I'm shocked Naruto didn't ruin it already.

Out a curiosity, I glanced over at Xin, she looked as if she was debating with herself, it only made her sexier.

"**Why don't you just drag her off and have her?" **

You know when you're deciding if you should do the right or wrong thing, and those two little annoying things that look like you appear on you're shoulders and try to tell you what to do?

Yeah, I think that's happening right now.

"_But what if Xin doesn't want that to happen? _

"**She's practically begging for it!" **

"_But Xin is a young idiot! She probably doesn't know what she wants!" _

"**Oh, I think she knows what she wants!" **

"_Hentai..."  
_

"**All I'm saying is that she knows what she wants, why else would she throw herself all over you, hmm?" **

"_Good point..." _Gaara agreed.

"_Remember. She's you're idiotic best friend!" _

And the little annoying bastards faded away.

"Oi. Yo. You alright?" Xin suddenly asked.

How many times had she asked me that?

"...Hai..." I hesitantly replied.

"...Ok...Oh...look at that, they're done their sand castle," Xin pointed to finished sand castle, that really looked amazing.

Hinata skipped over to Xin and asked if she wanted to get a snack, Xin nodded her head yes and they both vanished, Temari joined TenTen and Sakura and Naruto took Xin's spot.

"You want Xin, don't cha?" Naruto smirked, and leaned towards me.

I was not expecting that question, so the water I was drinking spewed out my mouth.

"Gaara, don't spit water out you're mouth," Temari told me absentmindedly, taking the role of our mother.

"You keep staring at her, and you blush a lot around her."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It actually does."

Since when was Naruto so serious and smart? I guess it happens every once in a blue moon...

"See? You're not answering. You do want her...but..you don't want to hurt her, right?"

I glared at him.

"What about you and Hinata?"

Ha, that one caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He was blushing lightly.

"You want her as much as I want Xin!"

"SO! You admit it!" Naruto grinned stupidly.

"Shut up...why won't you tell Hinata than?"

"I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want Neji, Sasuke, possibly Itachi, and their father to kill me."

Oh yeah...forgot all about them...yep if we stole their innocents than we'd have to answer to them...the only person I was really worried was about their father...he was such a scary man...

We both sighed.

Yeah...we're screwed.

Suddenly Hinata and Xin ran over to us, Xin grabbed my arm and tried to tug me to my feet.

"What are you doing?"

"We need you guys to do us a favor..." Hinata was blushing.

"Nani?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"We need you guys to act like our boyfriends..."

Say What!?

--

_They need them to act like their boyfriends!? What for!? _

_--_

_**HyperXin: Um yeah..as I've stated...school as started..so I'll be a bit more busier...and um..what else...oh yes, go check out 'He Said She Said'! My newest story! Don't forget, reviewing would be nice as well!**_


	6. Ouch

**HyperXin: OH I love you guys soo much! You guys are great, really! Thanks so much for the reviews! You know it's odd, I keep having these scenes for a new story..but I don't know what in the world to write about, anyone got an ideas? **

**--**

Naruto and Gaara gaped at the two sisters.

Why the hell would they need them to act as their boyfriends? What in the world had they done now?

"Wait a minute...why do you need us to do that?" Gaara questioned as Xin desperately pulled at his arm.

"Well um...these t-two guys won't leave us a-alone and Xin kinda said we had boyfriends...and t-they asked us to show them our b-boyfriends..." Hinata explained.

Gaara sent a glare at Xin, who smiled innocently.

"Nani? You guys DID make me promise that I won't kick anyones' ass...so now you gotta help us!" Xin spat her tongue at them.

"Ok, I'll help!" Naruto smiled brightly, Hinata looked extremely grateful.

"You too Gaara?" Xin raised her eyebrows, looking hopeful.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Gaara sighed.

"Nope."

"Great!" Xin cheered as Naruto and Gaara climbed to their feet.

"See those two guys over there?" Hinata pointed to two guys, one had bright dirty blond hair while the other had brown hair that reminded them of a pile of shit.

"Ew..." Naruto frowned.

"I know right?" Xin grinned.

The blond headed boy spotted them first, but instantly frowned when he saw Gaara and Naruto trailing behind the two sisters.

"Yeah..these are our boyfriends...now um.."

"Leave us the hell alone!"

"Xin..."

"Nani?" Xin huffed.

"I don't believe you," Shit head scowled.

Xin raised her eyebrows again.

"Why the hell not!?" Naruto snapped.

"Prove it."

"How?" Gaara growled irritably.

"A sign of affection?" Blondie asked.

"A sign of what?" Xin asked, her eyes squinting.

"A kiss or something like that." Shit head smirked.

Xin looked up at Gaara, who looked positively annoyed, he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Isn't this enough?"

Xin blushed heavily, she bit her bottom lip

"No. A kiss would be better."

"Fine!"

Xin and Gaara turned to Naruto, their left eyebrows quirked, even Hinata looked shocked as Naruto pulled her small body towards him, dipped down and kissed her deeply.

Xin and Gaara gaped at the scene, this was...surprising

Xin expected Hinata to move away, blush and faint, but Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Oh..." Xin held her hand in front of her mouth to hide her girlish giggle.

Shit head and Blondie got the picture and left, defeated.

Xin and Gaara stood awkwardly.

"Um...you guys can stop now..." Gaara said, annoyed that the two had not come up for air.

Xin sent a kick to Naruto's leg, he jumped back, away from Hinata and yelped.

"Jeez..." Xin rolled her eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud screech.

"XIIIIIIIN! HINATAAAA!"

They turned.

Oh god no.

Nina and Michi.

Oh please no.

"Eh..hai?" Xin frowned, Nina and Michi stomped over to the four.

"We saw you! We saw you kiss him! We told you don't touch them!" Nina snapped at Hinata, poking her angrily.

"Hey Hey!" Xin slapped her hand away from Hinata.

"Nina. It wasn't Hinata's fault..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"Don't lie Naruto! She brainwashed you, didn't she!?" Nina cried out.

"And is Gaara's arm wrapped around her waist!?" Michi seethed.

Xin had forgotten all about his hand...not that she was complaining.

Gaara was cute and hot and sexy and you get the picture, right?

"Well...uh..." Xin mumbled, biting on her lip again. How was she going to explain this?

"I don't think that's any of you're business..." Gaara answered, his grip tightening, Xin blushed deeper.

"Eh...yeah...what he said..." Xin agreed quietly.

Nina glared hatefully at Hinata.

"Anyway...we gotta go...yeah.." Hinata mumbled while dragging Naruto away.

"Me and Gaara are going swimming, catch ya later hos!" Xin shouted before bolting to the water, dragging Gaara, who easily kept up with her.

"Xin...I really don't feel like swimming..." Gaara said quietly to Xin, who was smiling hyperly.

"Oh don't be silly! Swimming is so much fun!" Xin squealed cutely.

"But..."

Too late! Xin latched onto Gaara's hand and pulled him into the water. The water reached her stomach before she let go his hand.

"See!? It feels good too..."

"**I can think of another thing that feels good..." **

"_Go away!" _Gaara frowned, arguing with that annoying demon thing.

"**Oh c'mon! She's right there, unsuspecting, just jump on her!" **

"_Don't listen to him." _

"**You, shut up. You, listen to everything I'm saying, I'm sure she won't mind it if you just touch her a little bit!" **

"_Hmm..." _

"_Gaara, remember. She's been you're friend since the sixth grade." _

"**And she could possibly be you're fuck buddy if you'd just listen to me.."**

"Gaara! Are you paying attention!? If you don't, I'll lose you!" Xin shouted, she had gotten pretty far.

Gaara sighed as he swam over to her, she surprised him by jumping on him and hugging him tightly, he could feel her breasts rub against him.

All he'd have to do was tackle her into the water...they both could breath under water...so they could last for a couple of minutes, right?

"Gaara? Are you ok? Should I let go? I don't want too though..." Xin muttered the last part.

"I'm fine, for the hundredth time."

"Good! Let's get out now, yeah?"

"Sure.."

"Good! Now carry me!" Xin jumped on his back.

Most breasts rubbing?

Well...at least he could feel her legs, was his thought as he hooked his hands under her legs.

"**Now is you're chance! Just run as soon as you get out the water! I bet little Xin wouldn't object..." **

Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored him as he carried her back to their spot.

"Oi. When are we going home?" Temari asked, sitting up slightly.

"Well...it's around 3:30 pm right now...so maybe 6:00?" Neji thought.

"Where's Itachi and his lackeys anyway?" Xin piped up, sliding slowly off of Gaara's back.

"Who the hell knows?"

"Who the hell cares?" Sasuke mumbled.

"That's mean..." Sakura sighed.

"Let's just relax for awhile..." Xin grinned, laying down next to Temari.

Bad idea Xin...

Because half of them fell asleep and ended up having sunburn!

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and TenTen screamed in agony as they woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK! OW!!"

"Oooh. Sunburn...bet that doesn't feel good..."

"Shut the fuck up Xin!"

"Hey Hey, you're the one in pain here, all I need to do is poke ya!"

"Please don't..."

"Hey...how come Sasuke, Neji, Xin, and Hinata don't got sunburn?" Naruto frowned.

"Have..." Sakura corrected.

"Not the point...but yeah, how come you four don't have it!?" Temari growled.

"We're Hyuugas and Uchihas...we don't get sunburn cuz we're too damn perfect." Neji smirked.

"And we wouldn't look smexy as hell either!" Xin grinned.

"Shut the hell up..." Gaara grumbled.

Xin's grin widened and held out her finger towards it.

"I'll break it. I swear if it touches me, I'll snap that shit in half." Gaara glared at her.

"Hehe...ok ok...oh, I guess we should go home now...I'll go find Itachi..."

"I'll go with you..." Sasuke sighed, knowing that she'd cause trouble if he didn't come with her.

They vanished minutes later.

Minutes later, they came back.

"Sunburn...how stupid can ya get?" Sasori scoffed.

"Shut the hell up..."

"Alright...let's load up..."

Everything was packed up and they made their way slowly (and painfully) to the van.

Somehow, they all got into comfortable seats.

As Itachi was driving them home, Xin spotted a Mexican fast food restaurant.

"OMG!! STOP!! TACOS!!" She screamed.

"No."

"YES! PARK IT BEFORE I JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

"Xin..." Itachi sighed.

Xin started rowing down the window.

"Gaara, stop her."

Gaara looked at Itachi, giving him a hell-no look.

"Are you crazy? She can kick my ass right now, I'm disabled."

"Alright Alright! Jeez...we'll get the damn tacos..."

"YAY!"

So they went to the drive-thru and ordered a large sum of tacos, knowing Xin would eat most of them.

"Taco Taco!" Xin cheered the rest of the way home.

"Alright, get the hell out," Itachi commanded, parking in front of his parents' home.

The four unharmed ones got out first, Xin and Hinata helped everyone out as Neji and Sasuke carried everything inside.

While everyone was settling down, they heard a locking sound.

They were locked in again.

Xin picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Obaa-San?" Xin asked, once the other line was answered. (N/A: Just to let everyone know ObAA-San ((two a's) is Grandmother Oba-San (one a) is Aunt.)

"Moshi Moshi Obaa-San." Xin smiled.

"I was just wondering how to get rid of a sunburn..."

"Uh-Huh...oh...I see..."

"Ok...Sayonara." Xin grinned and hung up the phone.

"What did Obaa-Chan say?" Sakura asked, hopeful.

"Well, we can apply yogurt to the burns, or soak a wash cloth in cool milk and dab at the burns. Oh yes, we can crush raw tomatoes and apply it to the burned areas, it'll be painfull, but the healing process with go faster," Xin listed their three options.

"You people aren't crushing my tomatoes..." Sasuke scowled.

Xin rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll order some milk and yogurt, the maids and servants will get them..." Xin mumbled as she picked up the phone again.

"Hai Maya-San, Arigato."

"They'll be coming shortly!" Xin exclaimed.

One painfully slow hour later, yogurt and milk was being loaded into the house.

"Arigato!!" Xin smiled as she bolted upstairs to get the wash cloths.

"Ok, Sasuke, you can help Saku, Hina, you take Naruto, Neji, you get TenTen and Shika, and I'll help Tema, and Gaara!" Xin ordered.

There were grumbles of agreement and Xin poured the cool milk into a plastic bowl.

It took hours to finish, but they did succeed.

"Ohhh..." Xin stretched her limbs.

"Arigato."

"Mmm."

One by one, they fell asleep, right there on the couches and the floor, surrounded by empty milk jugs and empty yogurt cups.

--!!

HyperXin: A short chappy...yeah...studying for science test...so yeah...I'm wondering if I should delete _"He Said She Said"_ and do another story. What do you guys think?


	7. Oh hell yeah!

_HyperXin-Holy crap, Kyubi-Nemu-San, that's a great idea! I'm not sure I can do that though...I'm horrible at it apparently..I tried to write it...didn't come out well...gomen...forgive me, yes?_

_HyperXin looks over at Xin, who is twitching._

_HyperXin-Eh...? You ok?_

_**Xin: TACOS! DON'T DELETE THE GODDAMN STORY! SHE'LL GIVE ME TACOS! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!?**_

_HyperXin-...Wow...just wow...anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who gave comments, thank you, you guys rock. I don't own any of the characyers, I just own Xin. But If I did the whole Naruto thing, Xin would be in Suna, making out with Gaara! HA! _

--

The next morning, Xin woke up on the floor with a yogurt wrapper stuck to her face.

"Eh...ew...just nasty..." She frowned, peeling the wrapper off, she wiped the yogurt off. She rolled onto her side.

Woah.

When the hell did she get so close to Gaara? She might've rolled over in her sleep, she's such a violent sleeper...actually she was pretty much a violent everything.

She blushed heavily, out of curiosity or stupidity, either fit, she reached out and stroked his cheek. His skin wasn't disgustingly rough, but it wasn't baby soft, like her cheeks, we're talking about the ones of their faces people, just thought that'd needed to be thrown out there. Anyway, his cheek felt just right against her small and petite.

Xin petite? Yeah, maybe they way she looks, but certainly not the way she acts. Honestly, Xin acts like some serious psychopathic dude, she plays rough, she fights rough, and she eats rough, and that foul language of her's, certainly not the cleanest thing people hear.

Xin sighed quietly. Xin did like herself, she loved the way she acted, the way she dared to be different from most girls, but it did bother how she couldn't act more refine and lady-like, like her gentle sister.

Well, that was ok, yeah she is a bit insane, but that's why most people love her, because she's simply insane.

She shrugged, well it looked like an attempt at shrugging, she giggled softly. Xin brought her hand back to her, looking up at the clock, she noticed it was 6:30 in the morning.

Was she insane?

Oh...she is insane.

Seriously, who the hell wakes up at 6:30 in the fucking morning, something was wrong with her, obviously.

Xin let out another giggle and jumped to her feet, she must've smelt like day old yogurt and day old warm milk, ew. Not the best frikin smell in the world.

She stepped carefully around her friends who had also fell on the floor, the floor was quite comfortable, you know.

Taking light steps up the stairs, she made her way to her room, picking up a purple fluffy towel, she made her way to the bathroom.

By the time she got out, it was 7:30. Wow, she sure did take a long time, wrapping the towel around her body loosely, she skipped, yes skipped back to her room.

She picked out a purple tank top and black short shorts (WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS!? I WEAR SHORT SHORTS!!).

Dropping the towel, she slid on her underware, she slid on the shorts, just as she was picking up her tank top, the door swung open to reveal a drowsy Gaara.

"Hey Xin..."

Xin's eyes widened as she dropped her shirt, Gaara gaped at her.

Slowly...everything clicked together. There was Gaara, gaping at a topless and bra less Xin.

Xin regained her senses quickly and did the first thing any other female would've done.

She started to throw things at him.

"GET OUT! SHUT THE FUCKIN DOOR! ARE YOU CRAZY!? KNOCK NEXT FUCKIN TIME!!" Xin screamed as chucked random things, heavy books, CD cases, a boot, a radio (where the hell had she gotten the radio!? She didn't even have one in her room),

Gaara slammed the door shut and yelled a quick sorry as he hurried to his room.

"**WOO! Boob Shot! Niiice! She's a big one, eh!?" **

Oh god, here comes that retarded demon thing.

"_Go away. NOW." _

"**Hey, she didn't cover herself, did she?" **

"_No. She was too busy chucking things at me, go the hell away...NOW!"_**"Alright Alright..." **

Xin blushed heavily and clipped her bra in place and slipped on the tank top.

Did that seriously just happen? She knew she must've woken everyone up with her screaming, how was she going to explain this to everyone? Especially Neji and Sasuke.

She could hear their footsteps, coming towards her door.

Her door was suddenly attacked with knocking.

"Eh...hai?" Xin smiled softly and opened the door.

"Why were you screaming?" Neji demanded.

"Eh...um...I...um...had a bad nightmare..."

"That's funny...you think you're nightmares are usually known to be dreams..." Sasuke glared Xin down, she glared right back.

"You calling me a liar?"

"No Xin...I'm accusing you of telling the fuckin truth, of course I'm calling you a liar." Sasuke said sarcastically. Xin angrily snatched his arm up and bit down on it.

"OW! Fucking cannibal..."

"OH! Let's watch Hannibal Lector!"

"Don't try to change the subject. Why is there a pile of things here?" Neji asked, pointing to the objects Xin had hurled earlier.

Xin raised her eyebrows, faking a surprised look.

"I don't know." Xin shrugged lightly, her gaze turning down the hall.

"Liar." Sasuke sighed.

"Call me a liar one more time, we gonna be fighting." Xin threatened.

"Is that right, shorty?" Sasuke smirking, he flicked Xin's forehead.

...And Xin attacked. She jumped on Sasuke, and they began rolling down the hall.

"OW! Stop fuckin biting me you deranged midget!"

"I'm not a fuckin midget butt head!"

Neji blinked as they rolled down the steps, Gaara opened the door and watched as the two rolled down the stairs.

"Eh...?" Gaara frowned, turning to look at Neji.

"They're idiots..." Neji sighed, hearing the loud thumps and Xin's angry screaming as well as Sasuke's grunting.

When the thumping stopped, Gaara and Neji approached the stairs, looking down over the railing, they spotted Xin and Sasuke.

Xin was angrily slapping the hell out of Sasuke, and he was trying his best to block her.

"Wow...no injuries...fuckin weirdos..." Gaara stated out loud.

"You stupid MOFO! You made us fall down the fuckin' steps!" ((A/N: Mofo means motherfucker.))

"Me?! You were the one who decided to jump on me you idiotic freak!" Sasuke yelled.

"Call me another name again and I swear I'm gonna punch you so hard in you're teeth, you're fuckin dentist will feel it!" Xin hissed, smacking Sasuke's leg, hard.

Sasuke sent a kick to her legs.

"OW!"

Hinata came out the living room, looking drowsy, walking towards the door, she picked up a shoe, sluggishly, she walked towards the two arguing teens.

Gaara and Neji watched, wanting to see what she was going to do.

Raising the shoe above her head, Hinata brought the shoe down onto Xin's head. Xin blinked before her eyes snapped shut and fell over, turning to Sasuke, she beamed the shoe at Sasuke. He fell over, just like that.

Hinata mumbled something about 'yelling' and 'early in the morning' before walking back into the living room, laying down next to Naruto quite close, she fell asleep quickly.

"Ok then...I'm going back to sleep..." Neji said after a long pause, he turned and vanished down the hall into his room.

"...Yeah...I'm just gonna act like none of this happened..." Gaara said after another long pause, he slide back into his room.

Hours Later

Xin and Sasuke woke up with someone nudging their sides with their foot, opening their eyes, they spotted everyone, minus Neji and Gaara crowded around them.

Naruto being the idiot he was, had not stop nudging Xin's side, even though she was awake already.

"NARUTO!" Xin boomed, she had such a horrible headache.

"Oh...my bad..you're awake.."

"No duh genius..." Temari rolled her eyes.

Xin grabbed the bottom part of Shikamaru's shirt and pulled herself up.

"Hey! You're not hissing in pain, the milk and yogurt worked, eh?" Xin smiled.

"I guess so," Shikamaru answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...anyway..why the hell were you two on the floor?" TenTen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well...I...actually...I don't remember. Me and Sasuke were fighting, we rolled down the steps, we started to fight again...and then everything went black," Xin explained.

"Well...someone hit you two obviously...with a...shoe?" Sakura frowned, noticing the weapon laying on the floor next to Sasuke, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Whoever the hell it was, they hit us pretty hard." Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Yo. Where's Neji and Gaara?" Xin suddenly asked, stretching her limbs and dragging Sasuke to his feet.

"I believe their upstairs," Hinata answered.

"Oh, well...I'm going to my room." Xin stated, turning she dashed up the stairs and down the hall, a minute later, a door slammed shut.

"Well...she's acting strange..." Naruto realized.

"Naw, really?" Temari asked, rolling her eyes.

"No need to be mean. I have feelings too." Naruto sniffled. They stared at him for a long minute before Sakura, Temari, TenTen, and Hinata made a beeline for Xin's room.

Xin was sitting on the edge of her bed, a open book sat idly in her lap, she looked distracted.

"Oi doofus, what cha reading?" Temari asked plopping down on the bed next to Xin. Xin jumped from the sudden weight and the book fell to her floor.

"Dancing in Red Shoes Will Kill You." Hinata read, as she picked the book up.

Xin snapped out of her daze, she noticed her company.

"Oh...wassup guys?"

"Ok..what's you're damage?" Sakura asked, sitting at Xin's desk. (A/N: That's mine and my friends' way of asking what's you're problem)

"Eh? I'm fine," Xin frowned, a confused look took over.

"Oh! I know...something happened with Gaara, didn't it!?" TenTen grinned from the floor. (didn't i say the floor was comfy?)

"Shh! Nothing happened! Nothing I say! Nothing I tell you!" Xin insisted.

"Lies..." Hinata giggled.

"Hush." Xin glared at her.

"Aww...come on...tell us...what the hell happened?" Sakura demanded.

"Alright Alright...jeez...you guys are a pain in my fuckin ass..." Xin trailed off.

"We love you too, now get the hell on with it before I beat it out of you." Temari said, shaking Xin's shoulder.

"Well...what had happened was...I was done with my shower and I came back to my room to put some clothes on, and before I could put a bra or a shirt on...Gaara came in..."

"Crap. Seriously? Neji and Sasuke are going to _**flip.**_" Sakura put an emphasis on the word 'flip'.

"No they hell aren't. Cuz they ain't gonna find out. Get it? Got it? Good." Xin glared at them, not letting them answer.

"Wow..."

Twenty minutes later, Xin found herself bored, looking over at Temari and smirked.

"Yo Temari."

"Nani?"

"Got a bet for ya. Up to it?"

"Sure."

"I bet you can't kiss Shikamaru for twenty dollars," Xin betted.

Temari's eyes widened for moment, and her cheeks became cherry red.

"Eh..." She began, but saw Xin's cocky smirk and quickly changed her mind.

"Fine! I can and I will do it!"

"Oh? Are you?" Xin folded her arms across her chest.

"Hell yeah."

"Ok..then let's see you do it. If I'm not mistaken, the lazy ass in downstairs with the other guys." TenTen jumped up.

"Wait...in front of everyone?" Temari blinked.

"No duh, smartness." Xin rolled her eyes.

"Shove it, stupidness." Temari spat her tongue out.

"Let's go, let's go." Hinata and Sakura chanted while shoving Temari out the door, TenTen and Xin followed, snickering and high fiving.

Shikamaru was lounging on the couch, Gaara was sitting on the love seat, his feet were on Naruto's' back, Neji was leaning against against the couch and Sasuke was sitting next to Shikamaru.

Xin went to stand behind the love seat, not noticing Gaara blushing, TenTen plopped down next to Neji, Hinata sat next to Naruto's head, and Sakura stood next to Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who shushed him. Sasuke gave Sakura a 'Oh-No-She-Didn't-Look.

Sakura waved it off and grinned deviously as Temari pulled Shikamaru to a sitting positing, ignoring his protesting.

Temari leaned down closer, and everyone started to realize what she was about to do, Gaara began getting up, only to have Xin force him back down.

"Sit." Xin commanded softly, smiling as Temari's lips touched a surprised Shikamaru's lips.

"Awwww." The girls cooed as Shikamaru hesitantly kissed back.

Gaara tried to stand again, Xin forced him back down. "Sit god dammit." Xin glared at the back of his head, he growled.

Temari broke away, a heavy blush was marred to her face, she turned abruptly and hurried out the room.

"I...I gotta go..." She said quickly.

"Baby!? Where you going!? STELLAAAAAAAAA!" Xin shouted, dropping to her knees behind the couch.

"Who the hell is Stella?" Naruto asked as Hinata dragged the fake sobbing Xin out the room.

"Stella..." Xin whimpered.

"You are an idiot..." TenTen rolled her eyes as she and Sakura raced out the room.

"Duuude. Temari just kissed you. Scooore." Naruto grinned, Gaara angrily slammed his feet down onto poor Naruto's back.

"Ow! You motherfucker!"

"Dumbass..."

"Yo, Shikamaru, are you cool?" Sasuke poked his arm.

Shikamaru, not wanting anyone to see the oncoming blush, hid his face into the couch and tried to forget about Temari's soft lips against his.

"Oooh! Tema! You did it!" Sakura cheered as they came into Temari's room.

"Uh yeah..."

"Stella...why you leave me...?" Xin whispered to herself.

"What the fuck is up with Xin?"

"Who knows? I think she's calling you Stella now." Hinata answered, letting go of her sister.

"Stella?"

"Yeah..."

"Alrighty then..."

"Ok..soo...how did it feel? Did he kiss you back? Spit it the hell out!" TenTen grinned.

"It felt great and he did kiss me back! Oh crap..I feel all giddy and shit...ew..." Temari spat her tongue out.

"Wow...I wish I could kiss Naruto.."

"I wish Sasuke would hurry the hell up and kiss me already!"

They all turned to Xin, expecting her to say something about Gaara and kissing him, but she just gave them a funny look.

"Hey...he _just _saw my breasts not too long ago, ain't that good enough for now?" Xin huffed, hugging her breasts...well trying...

They laughed at her.

"Hey. I ain't playing. I'm damn serious."

"Xin I swear...you a hot mess sometimes." Temari laughed.

"Yeah. I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirts! So sexy it hurts, and I'm too sexy for Milan, Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan." Xin sung, dancing around the room.

"Wow...that's my sister..." Hinata giggled.

"She sure is something," Sakura said in between giggles.

"SEXINESS HELL YEAH!" Xin exclaimed before running into the door...

"Yeah...she something called stupidness," Temari frowned as Xin twitched.

Temari had forgotten Xin owed her 20 dollars.

--

_HyperXin: Um yeah...would've updated sooner but well...High School and stuff...just finished my high school essay I have to admit to one of the high schools...I hope they like it...my lit. teacher is reading it now..I hope she likes it...Science project I gotta start on...and my social studies teacher is tripping with the whole president thing...my math teachers...she's just a bit more strict than last year...oh god and my science/homeroom teacher has been out for like three days..._

_HyperXin: Oh and I am thinking of doing one of those stories where their like in bands and stuff...so why don't you guys tell me if that is a good idea...and if it is, why don't you tell me who you'd would like to play what, like Sakura playing the guitar, something like that. Ok? Thanks for the reviews, love you guys!_


	8. So what?

_XinHyuuga: Yo Yo Yo! Heyo guys!"_

Xin: Heyo? What the hell is that?

XinHyuuga-Crew: My favorite greeting! Hey and Yo put together, Heyo!

Xin: You are just so bored sometimes, huh?

_XinHyuuga If I didn't get bored...you wouldn't exist..._

_Xin:......_

_XinHyuuga: I own no one except Xin-Chan and the random Ocs here. _

_-------_

"Hey Xin..." Temari suddenly called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you owe me like....twenty bucks?"

"No I don't."

"Yeah...you do."

"Why?"

"Cuz I kissed Shika!"

".....No I don't."

"Bitch, gimme my money!"

"I don't owe you shit cuz we didn't shake on it! NOW!" Xin replied, throwing her arms around.

"She's right, you know." TenTen jumped into the conversation .

"You! Shut up." Temari snapped.

"Ok...Ok...no need to bite my head off...jeez..."

"And besides, I'm broke!"

"No you're not."

"It's cuz I'm a Hyuuga, isn't it!?"

"Uh yeah?"  
"How racist!"

"Shut up Xin..." Sakura mumbled, she was in the middle of a nap.

Xin than suddenly rolled on her stomach (She was on the floor) and started to crawl towards the door.

"Xin? What in the world are you doing?" Hinata asked, noticing her sister crawling.

"Shh! I'm on a mission!"

"Oh..someone just kick her." Temari rolled her eyes.

They watched as Xin opened the door and crawled out.

"Should we follow her?" TenTen asked.

"Iie."

Xin crawled down the hallway and to the steps, slowly (and a bit painfully) she crawled down the steps.

Sighing softly, she rested at the bottom on the steps.

"Damn...why the hell did we need so many frikin steps?" Xin muttered to herself.

"Xin?"

"EEEP!" Xin squeaked, surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Xin looked up at Naruto.

"Oh. Heyo! Wassup?"

"Eh...nothing? Wassup with you?"

"I'm on a mission." Xin simply replied.

"And that is...?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret mission."

"I see...well...go back you're mission then..."

"Ok!" And with that, Xin crawled into the kitchen.

"Operation G-F is in commence!" Xin grinned as she pulled herself up, she stealthy maneuvered over to the cabinets and pulled out instant ramen.

Xin grinned when the noodles were done.

"Operation G-F is completed!"

"Operation G-F?"

"!!!" Xin nearly dropped her food, she spun around quickly to see Gaara standing in the doorway, giving her a funny look.

She instantly blushed, remembering earlier events.

"Hai. Operation Get-Food."

"You fatass."

"And proud."

Gaara chuckled.

"Eh...Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier....I...I'm really sorry about throwing things at you...it was..I guess...instincts?" Xin smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for not knocking..."

"S'ok! I forgive you..you forgive me, yes?"

"Of course..."

"Yay!" Xin cheered, Gaara chuckled again before wheeling around and leaving the kitchen. Xin sat down at the island to eat and think.

---

It was late, I'm talking Santa Claus sneaking into your house and leaving presents for you late, most normal people would be sleep by now.

Everyone knows Xin is not normal. What? You thought she was normal? What the hell kind of universe are you living in? It's obviously fucked up on so many levels...

She was sitting in her room, staring out the window. Sighing softly, she decided to have a shower, grabbing random pjs off her dresser, she skipped to the bathroom. (she sure does like to skip, eh?)

She became more relaxed in the shower, and stepped out looking sastified. She looked at the pjs she chose, a low cut tank top and even shorter shorts.

After throwing her clothes on, she skipped downstairs for a late night snack. When she arrived in the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She was not alone in the kitchen.

Gaara was there.

She made her presence known by making a small squeak.

He looked up at her and immediately ran his eyes over her, they lingered on her exposed stomach before staring at her exposed legs.

"Hey Gaara...." Xin did a small wave.

"Hey."

"How long have you been down here?" Xin asked, trying to sound calm as she walked over to the cookie jar.

"Bout 10 minutes..."

"Ah...I see..." Xin replied, she could feel his eyes on her legs, she blushed heavily as she retrieved a cookie and ate it in small bites.

Xin turned fast, her shirt flew up to show more skin, she blushed harder.

Xin hoisted herself up onto the counter and ate another cookie.

After two minutes of quietness, Gaara got up. Xin thought for sure he was leaving but he only walked towards her, he was close, too close, her kneecaps dug into his stomach.

"Gaara...what are you doing?" Xin questioned, leaning back. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back and leaned closer to her, this time she held her hands up to stop from getting any closer, he snatched her hands away and pinned them down to the counter.

He moved into between her legs and kissed her roughly.

Ok. Xin had two choices. She could either A) Attack Gaara and run out the kitchen or B) Sit there and kiss him back.

She chose B. Gaara's grip began to loosen and she slipped them away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss ended, much to Xin's disappointment, he leaned up further and buried his face into her neck, making her blush again, she felt him kissing and sucking on her neck a moment later.

Xin let out a small barley audible moan.

Then, there was a noise outside of the kitchen, both teens pulled away fast, in Xin's case, too fast. She ended slamming her head against one of the cupboards.

"Holy shit!" Xin groaned while rubbing her head.

Sasuke then stumbled in, wear a white t-shirt and blue pj pants that had tomatoes on them. Xin was too dizzy to make a comment.

Sasuke stopped and stared at Gaara and Xin.

"Um...hey?" He frowned, it was like 3 a.m in the morning. I mean seeing Gaara up this late was normal, but Xin? What the hell is she doing up this late?

"Yo.." Xin's voice cracked. One had was rubbing her aching head while the other was on her neck. "Hey..." Gaara trailed off.

"Well...time to be hitting the old dusty trail..." Xin put on a tired look, jumped off the counter, did a small stretch and bolted out the kitchen, they could hear her feet hammering against the steps.

"That was weird.." Sasuke blinked quizzically. Gaara looked towards him, about to reply but stopped gave him a funny look, and chuckled.

"Dude, wtf is with your pants?"

"...Shut up cookie monster!"

"...I'm going to bed..."

"Yeah...you better run..."

---Next Day---

It seemed to be one of those unpredictable summer rain days, those days where the rain and air is warm and you just want to sit on your porch and relax.

It wasn't a very relaxing day in the Uchiha mansion, it was much more...tenser. Everyone was in the living room, watching T.V.

"Wow...so some black guy is running for president in the U.S?" Xin questioned.

"Yeah, the other candidate is like 70 something years old." Shikamaru replied.

"I have a question." Neji raised his hand.

"Hai?" Xin called.

"Why the fuck are we talking about the U.S. This is Japan people."

"No need to be so testy...jeez.."

"Sooo Xin....why are you and Gaara so tense? Did something go on?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking towards the dark haired girl.

"Who's tense? I'm not tense! He's not tense! Who's tense!? Not me!" Xin suddenly shouted. "Ok...are you done?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh..hai..." Xin calmed down and settled back in her seat next to Naruto.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"Something soo went on with them..pass it down.."

And so it went down and down until it reached Naruto, who turned to Xin and whispered the same. Xin turned to glare at him.

"You dumbass!" Xin snapped and smacked him upside the head. "OW!? What the hell Xin?" He whined. "I said there is not a thing going on! And when you whisper something about a person, don't whisper it to the same damn person! Baka!"

Sakura groaned, "Baka!"

"Stupid idiots..told them nothing happened, jeez..." Xin rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so pissy, my dear!" TenTen smiled, Xin and Gaara both glared dangerously at her, and Neji glared at them

For a few minutes it was silence, suddenly Sasuke jumped up and walked towards Xin, leaned towards her and examined her closely.

"Nani? What are you doing?" Xin scowled at him. Sasuke poked her neck. "What the hell is this big red thing on your neck?"

Xin's face instantly turned red. "Oh..my...eh..." Xin stumbled over her words. "A bug bit her!" Gaara suddenly shouted.

"It did? I mean, it did! Yeah! A bug bit me!" Xin grinned innocently. "I must have gotten an allergic reaction! Yeah...an allergic reaction...excuse me while I..eh..um..go look at it.." Xin quickly exited the room.

"I need to go check out a song..." Gaara muttered, following Xin's path.

"Hm..." Hinata frowned. "What's your issue, Hina?" Temari questioned. (A/N: Another way of saying what's your problem)

"Xin is not allergic...to anything..." Hinata trailed off. "Then why'd she say...." Naruto started to say.

"She lied, no duh." Shikamaru sighed, his friends were complete idiots sometimes. "Wah? Why would she do that?" Temari frowned.

"She doesn't want us to know what she did. It's probably something that she's embarrassed about." Shikamaru replied. "Xin? Embarrassed? I don't think so. Xin doesn't get embarrassed, she embarrass other people."

"Nani? She does not." Naruto argued.

"Oh? Shall we remember the time we spent in Wal-Mart?"

_Flashback _

_Xin was waiting patiently for the girls to get what they were looking for in the clothing section. She wasn't really a shopping person, but she was dragged along, along with the guys as well. _

_Suddenly, she got an idea, she elbowed Naruto softly and strutted towards clothing rack, without anyone noticing, she climbed in. Naruto and the others watched in interest, what the hell was she doing? _

_A woman started to browse the clothing rack Xin was in, when all of a sudden, Xin poked her head out and screamed out. _

_  
"PICK ME!!!" _

_The woman screamed bloody Mary and ran away, throwing her arms up as she went. "XIN! OMG! Get the hell outta there before you get us in trouble!" Sakura commanded in between giggles, Xin nodded and climbed out to join her friends. _

_Walking out clothing section, she noticed a wet floor sign, shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed it, ran to a carpeted area and set it down there and ran back to her friends._

_Xin was looking around when a clerked asked if he could help her with any, Xin gave a look of disbelief. She screamed out, "Why can't you people just leave me alone!?!" And ran away, again the others just watched in amazement. _

_Xin decided to be a complete retard, so she walked up to the service desk, the woman looked at her. "Can I help you?" She questioned. "Um, yes. I would like to put something on layaway." Xin replied, smiling sweetly. _

_  
"What is your item?"_

Xin threw a bag of M&Ms on the desk, she still had the sweet smile. "This. I would like to put these M&Ms on layaway!"

"_..Um..ma'am?"_

"Hai?"

"That's a bag of M&Ms....."

"I know that! Jeez? Do you think I'm retarded or something!?" Xin snapped, the woman gave her a look that said 'Hell-Yeah-I-Do!'

"_XIN! There you are!? What the hell are you doing?" Gaara ran up behind her, grabbing her shoulder. "I was just trying to put these damn M&Ms on layaway, but Miss-Think-Everyone-Is-Retarded doesn't think I can!"_

"Xin...it's a bag of M&Ms...you don't have to put them on layaway..." Gaara sighed. Xin scowled and muttered whatever before leaving with Gaara.

_An announcement came over the loud speaker all of sudden. _

_Xin dropped to the floor and assumed a fetal position._

"Xin?" Gaara frowned down at her, what the hell is she doing now?

"OH NO!!! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!!!!!" She screeched, people stared at her and Gaara, who was sighing.

"_Excuse me...but is she ok? Do you need me to drive you and her to an Asylum?" Some man asked kindly, Gaara glared. "No frikin thank you. Now fuck off," He snapped, the man hurried away. _

_Xin jumped back up and began her walk with Gaara again, she noticed something. "Heey..condoms..."  
Nani?"_

"Nothing, I..need to do something. Be right back!" Xin ran away. She opened boxes of condoms and slipped them into carts when no one was looking.

_  
"Miss...did you just put condoms in my cart?" A lady asked, Xin quirked an eyebrow. "No." She answered. "Yes you did."_

"You have no proof."

"But you just did!"

"HEY! Why ask me if I did something if you're just gonna say I'm lying!? Hmm?" Xin raised both eyebrows. "....." The woman didn't answer.

"_Yeah, think about THAT!" Xin smirked and waddled away. _

_---_

"Ok...so maybe she does embarrass us! But it's only so we can laugh!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah...but I wanna know what that was on her neck." Neji frowned. _  
_

"Five bucks it's a hickey." Shikamaru betted.

"it was not..." Neji mumbled.

"Bet."

"Alright, five bucks," Neji shook Shikamaru's hand.

"Who do you think gave it to her?" Hinata thought out loud. "Well, it can't be any of the girls." TenTen checked the girls off.

"It couldn't of been Sasuke or Neji, that's just incest and incest is well eh.." Sakura checked them off. "Shika is too much of a lazy ass too!"

"So, it narrows it down to Gaara and Naruto!" Temari slapped her hands together. Everyone turned to Naruto.

"N-Nani!? I didn't do it!" Naruto whined. "We never know! Think of this scenario! Xin and Naruto are bored and downstairs by themselves late at night, they find Uchiha-Sama's secret stash of sake and chug half it down! They become so drunk that they don't realize what they're doing, and I'll leave the rest to your imagination!" Sakura smiled.

"W-Well? Naruto, did that happen?" Hinata looked as if she was about to cry. "I-Iie! It didn't happen!" Naruto whined.

"The dobe is telling the truth," Sasuke suddenly broke in. "Hm? How do you know?" Neji frowned.

"It was like 3 in the morning when I came down to kitchen yesterday, and they were both in the kitchen. They were nervous and Xin bolted out as soon as she got the chance," Sasuke saved Naruto, Hinata sighed in relief.

"So it was Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"What did I do?" Gaara reappeared in the archway of the living room.

It was quiet for about five minutes

"It was you who ate the last fudge bars!" Hinata pointed. Well that was shocking, great thinking Hinata!

"Oh yeah...I forgot to say that I ate the last one..." Gaara admitted. "Oh well," He shrugged his shoulder and exited the room.

"Dude, did you know he did?" TenTen wondered..

"I didn't even know we had fudge bars from the start." Hinata smiled, shrugging.

"Oh wow..." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, it's time to interrogate Xin about this," Sakura jumped up. "Let's go girls." She commanded, they made a beeline for upstairs.

----------

Xin was in the bathroom, rubbing covering up on her neck as she finished, the door flew open, she turned.

"What the fuck?" Xin squealed. "XIN! GIRL TALK, NOW!" Temari and Sakura grabbed Xin out the bathroom and dragged her to Sakura's room.

"NOOO! I DIDN'T DO IT!!! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T SPILL THAT SODA!! I DIDN'T SPRAY PAINT THE SCHOOL!! I DIDN'T STEAL TENTEN'S FAVORITE SHIRT AND RIP IT AND BLAME IT ON HER COUSIN! I DIDN'T PUT A DENT IN TEMARI'S CAR!!! I DIDN'T STEAL SAKURA'S HOMEWORK!!! I DIDN'T MAKE HINATA'S COMPUTER CRASH!!! I SWEAR!!!" Xin screamed the whole way.

Wow, she sure didn't do a lot of thins, she is a such a liar.

"We'll beat you up for those things later," Temari sweat dropped, TenTen was busy calling her cousin and apologizing for yelling at her about the shirt.

They sat Xin down on the pink bed and locked the white door. "Dude? Nani? Are you gonna like, murder me and hide my body in your closet, or something dumb like that?" Xin questioned, grinning widely.

Sakura, armed with a wet napkin wiped Xin's cover up away, revealing the hickey.

"What, my dear is that!?" Temari pointed at it. "I thought we went over this, it's an allergic reaction to a bug bite." Xin sighed.

"LIAR!" Hinata pointed.

Xin jumped, shocked at her sister's outburst.

"You and I know for a fact that you're not allergic anything!" Hinata accused.

"........" Xin didn't reply, she just looked to the side.

"It's a hickey, eh?" Temari smirked, grabbing Xin's attention. "Um...iie?" Xin sighed.

"It's a hickey from Gaara, everyone knows." TenTen jumped in the conversation.

Xin groaned and fell backwards on the bed. "So what?" She groaned. "HA! So it is!" Sakura pointed.

"Hai...." Xin sighed, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it down her face. "This sucks!!" Xin groaned from underneath it.

"Why?" Hinata sat next to her upset sister. "Cuz! He did it like, outta nowhere. And I don't know what it means and I really like him, but..." Xin kicked her legs out childishly.

"It'll be alright...ok?" Temari patted her leg.

There was silence.

"Xin?"

Silence.

"Xin....?"

Still silence...

Hinata pulled the pillow away from Xin's face and sweat dropped. "She fell asleep."

"That is just like her," Temari sighed.

"Her butt better get up before I go to sleep, or else she'll be sleeping on my floor." Sakura glared at the lazy Hyuuga.

-------

They had left Xin in Sakura's room and split up to do their own things. Temari had taken a nap on the couch, someone had taken the liberty of placing a blanket on her.

When she awoke, she felt something heavy on her.

"What the hell?" She frowned, reaching down, she pulled the blanket back and was surprised at what the heavy load was.

Shikamaru.

Temari was speechless. There he was, his arms wrapped rather tightly (not lazily! Tightly! Can you imagine!?) his face was nestled in between her breasts. (how shameless of him)

Temari didn't know what to do or say, she was just so shocked, I mean she just wasn't expecting this at all.

"Um..Shikamaru?" She poked his head, he groaned and cracked one eye open. "Nani?" He asked groggily.

"....Why are you on me? Sleeping?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "....Because you're much more comfortable than the couch, the floor, and even the bed." He admitted.

"...I see...well if you don't mind...I need to get up." Temari informed him.

"Iie."

"Nani?" Surprise number 2!

"Stay." He commanded.

"But I-."

"Stay."

"...Um...alright..but why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Oh..."

Temari couldn't help smiling as Shikamaru returned to his nap. She didn't notice Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and the awake Xin peering in the living room, grinning their asses off.

------

_XinHyuuga: So um..yeah. Hope you guys liked it. In another story, I got two reviews asking to update...if you'd like me to update a story, please don't ask in a different story, that hurts my stories feelings, you know. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, took me awhile to figure out what to write, so review, ok? _


	9. Balloons can be dangerous to an idiot

_GangstaT: Heyo_

Xin: Hiya people! Omg, I got tacos!! Kyubi-Nemu-Chan is like **awesome! **See, awesome is bold, that's how awesome she is. 

_GangstaT: I own the Xin and the other Ocs. _

-----

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Sasuke and Neji was playing a card game, Sakura and TenTen were cheering them on, Temari was filing her nails, Shikamaru was napping, Hinata was idly drawing something, Gaara was ignoring everyone by listening to music, and Xin and Naruto were playing Dragon Ball Z.

Xin was currently kicking ass with 18. "BOOYAH! I won again! In yo face!" Xin grinned as she won yet another match.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto whined while slapping the hell out of Xin. "Bitch please. Where's my money, eh?" Xin shouted with her hands on her hips. "Xin, get your fat ass out my face," Temari sighed, Xin's ass was like right there in her face. Xin gasped.

"My butt is not big!"

"How the hell do you know? It's always behind you. No pun intended." Temari shot back. Xin sat down with a huff. She noticed a pack of balloons on th the table. "Oi. Balloons. Coolness." Xin grinned as she tore open the bag and pulled a red one out and blew it up.

"Here," She handed it to Naruto and blew a green one up. She sighed and gave it to Naruto. She watched with amusement as Naruto shoved both balloons up his shirt and sat them on his chest.

"Since I have boobs, I am a lady!" Naruto said in a high pitched voice, trying to sound like a woman. Everyone was watching as Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke."

"Nani?" Sasuke sighed. "Since I am a lady, you haft to take me out to dinner and pay for all the expensive food I shove into my face!" He squealed.

Sasuke leaned over, picked up a sewing needle he got from god knows where and popped Naruto's left balloon. "Sweet Jesus." Naruto leaned over in pain, causing his right balloon to pop against his skin. He made a sound of pain before falling off the couch. "My nipples!!" He exclaimed. The others burst out laughing, Hinata was even laughing behind her hand.

"You people think this is funny! This hurts like fuck!" Naruto groaned on the floor. "Hina! Kiss my nipples and make them feel better!" He whined. "Don't." Neji growled dangerously.

"Xin, go get him some ice." Sakura commanded. "Ugh, do I have to? The kitchen is so far," Xin whined. "Dude! What the hell!? It's like five frikin feet away. Get your lazy ass up and get me some ice! My fuckin' nipples are like crying!" Naruto groaned.

"Oi! Oi! Your acting like this is my fault!" Xin snapped.

"That's because it is your fault!" Naruto countered.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that you'd be a dumbass and do what you did!" Xin growled. "Dude! I almost failed kindergarten! How smart do you think I am!" Naruto shouted. Xin sighed in defeat before leaving to retrieve the ice packs.

"Man, you are an idiot." Gaara chuckled. "It's not my fault, both mom and dad dropped me when I was a baby, ok!?" Naruto started to cry as Xin skipped back into the room and dropped the ice packs on Naruto's face.

"OW! What is wrong with you?" Naruto snapped as he shoved them under his shirt. "Aww...that's the stuff! More baby more!" Naruto moaned. "Shut the hell up you pervert in the making," Xin commanded before taking a seat next to Hinata.

"I resent that!" Naruto whined.

"Don't resent the truth." Xin stated.

"But it's not fair." Naruto whined once more.

"Life isn't fair, bitch!" Xin snapped.

"Why must you hurt my feelings all the time? Don't my feelings count?"

"Not really." Xin sighed.

"Oh! Because I'm a guy, is that it!? Is it because I have more muscles than you females!? Or that I have extra meat hanging between my legs!? You women are just so mean, hurtful and so stereotypical!" Naruto ranted.

They stared at him. "You faggot." Sasuke accused, breaking the silence. "Shut up emo bitch," Naruto snapped. "What'd you say?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "OH! Your emo and your deaf!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Hey! Settle down!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Aww, Sakura to the rescue of Sasuke. How nice," Naruto cooed.

Sakura glared at him, before stomping twice onto his chest. Naruto gasped in pain. "Oh, you are an evil little girl. EVIL!" He wheezed out. "Tell me something I don't know." Sakura smiled.

Hours later, Xin noticed Sakura talking to Sasuke about something that was boring to Xin. So she jumped up and snuck up behind Sakura. Being carefully dainty, she pressed her hands against Sakura's back and shoved her forward.

Everyone who was paying attention gaped as Sasuke and Sakura did a total lip lock. Hinata covered her gaping mouth with her hand, Xin broke down laughing, TenTen shook her head, Neji shook his head, Temari giggled under her breath, Gaara gave them a wtf look, Shikamaru just woke up from his nap, and Naruto was sighing happily as he nursed his sore nipples.

Two minutes.

Three Minutes...

Five Minutes...

Seven Minutes.

Fifteen Minute....

"Hot damn! Don't you guys need air!?" Xin snapped before separating the two, who in turn, blushed deeply and hurried into two different directions. "Awkward..." Gaara trailed off into the silence.

"You shut up." Xin warned. "I'm not the one making people kiss." Gaara shot back. "Oh!? Shall we remember what happened in the frikin kitchen!?" Xin snapped, her hands on her hips.

"Shut up Xin."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hinata frowned.

"No! I refuse! Let's see! Who was it that made the first move!? Who was the one attacked!?" Xin leaned forward, smirking. "Shut up!" He repeated, he stood, stomped past her, grabbed the end of her ponytail and dragged her away.

"No seriously! We wanna know too!" Hinata called out.

"Owww! Stop it! I'm a good girl! Don't spank me! Good girls don't get spankings!!" Xin whined. "Would you shut the hell up?" Gaara sighed before vanishing with the crying Xin.

He dragged her upstairs (which was a difficult task for Xin, who was being dragged up the steps, backward, and Gaara was not being to kind) to his room and let go of her hair. She sunk to the floor nursing her hair.

"Dude! What the hell!? You see this hair, this hair is attached to this head! And this head is frikin sore!" Xin pointed from her hair to her head.

"Your head is full of nothing," Gaara sighed. Xin gasped dramatically before jumping up and tackling him to the floor.

"Xin! What the hell!? Get off!"

"IIE!" Xin shouted before pulling his short, messy hair. "DO YOU LIKE IT!? HMM!?" Xin shouted as she tugged.

"Xin! That hurts! Stop!"

"I fucking know! Now take it like a man!"

----

Neji, Hinata, and Temari snuck upstairs, curious as to what all that thumping was. They stopped at Gaara's closed door where they could hear thumping, grunts, and moans.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts stop!!" Xin screamed.

"Stop crying and take it like a woman!" Gaara answered. "Holy crap, what is going on in there!?" Temari whispered hastily. "OW! Be gentle! I'm sensitive!"

"Shut up!"

"But it hurts dammit! Your being to rough with me!!" Xin whined. "Xin...." Gaara warned. "B-But! Get off! I wanna be on top!" Xin growled.

There was more thumping and grunting. "What the hell!?" Hinata shouted before ramming the door open with her shoulder. "Woah, cool move Hina!" Temari grinned.

"What in the hell is going on?" Neji demanded. Xin was pinning Gaara down, her left hand was entangled in Gaara's hand, her right hand was around his throat.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Xin asked, wondering what was the matter. "We heard _things _in here." Temari frowned.

"...What?"

"....You know..." Hinata hinted at.

"No....I don't...know." Xin frowned. Gaara sighed from under her.

"We thought you were doing the 'nasty'." Temari used a stronger word.

"The 'nasty'? What do you mean?"

"Omg, you are an idiot! They thought we were fucking each other!" Gaara snapped impatiently. Xin's jaw dropped. "Why would we do that?" Xin questioned stupidly. "My god, you are an idiot." Neji sighed.

"On the outside, it sounded like you were!" Hinata spoke up. "But we weren't...." Xin trailed off. "They heard wrong, baka." Gaara sighed. "What is with you people and calling me names!?" Xin cried. "I mean, I did pass Junior year!" She threw her arms about.

"We know. We know. Just get the hell off me!" Gaara snapped while shoving her off. Xin sat up and smiled. "Me and him, we just friends. I mean we kissed that one-holy shit..did I just say that!?" Xin smacked her forehead.

"See!? I told you to shut the hell up!" Gaara groaned. "Actually, you said shut up, not shut the hell-mph!"  
"Just stop talking, please..." Gaara slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You guys did what?" Neji glared at them. "Now Neji. Let's be reasonable here!" Hinata warned.

"Yeah..um...see...what had happened what...."

"What happened was that I tripped!" Xin cut in, slapping Gaara's hand away. "I tripped and I landed on him and yeah...and we got caught up in the moment. I mean c'mon! We're teens. We're horny and we're teens. We're horny teens! Like you've never done anything that had to do with your horniness!" Xin explained.

"So..that's where you got that hickey?" Neji pointed. Xin blushed, she had forgotten about it. "Er..yeah..."

"Dammit! I owe Shikamaru money!" Neji exclaimed. "I told you!" Shikamaru stated as he walked by suddenly. Temari did the stupid girly giggle before walking out the room, no doubt to follow Shikamaru.

Xin started to giggle. "Xin? What's wrong with you now?" Hinata asked as she combed hair back with her hand. "Horniness. That is such a funny word. Is that even a word?" Xin giggled. They gave her a wtf look. "Are you sure you passed Junior year?" Neji asked.

"Hai!"

"I don't know. Maybe the passed you cuz you wore such short skirts," Hinata reminded. "I got good grades on my tests too!" Xin grinned.

"Are we seriously related to her?" Neji questioned. "Shockingly yes..." Hinata sighed. Suddenly Sasuke poked his head with an evil smirk.

"Yo Xin! Got something to tell you."

"Hm? What? Oh! Your not sucking Sakura's face off!" Xin cheered. "Shut up. Anyway, your not a real Hyuuga."

Xin's jaw dropped, Gaara blinked and Hinata and Neji stared at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. The other three opened their mouth into silent 'O's.

"N-Nani!? Yes I am!! I got the long dark hair, the pale skin and the freaky non pupil lavender eyes!! I'm a Hyuuga! Otuu-San said I was!!" Xin cried.

"Hiashi was lying to you. You see, your Mom found you in a dumpster and just couldn't bare the thought of leaving a baby in the trash. I guess she died your hair, your eyes, made your skin pale and made you look like Hina over there, a true Hyuuga."

"I-I...I-I....I-I'm a dumpster baby!? OMG! I'M A DUMPSTER BABY!!" Xin cried, she fell off Gaara's bed (she had sat on it after she started to giggle about horniness) and began rolling on the floor.

"Um...Sasuke? Do you think you may have went a bit too far?" Gaara asked as he tried to control the sobbing Xin. "G-Gaara!!! I'm a dumpster baby!!" Xin cried.

"No, No Xin. Sasuke is lying. He was doing that just to scare you. Don't worry, Mama gave a normal birth to us." Hinata tried to soothe her out of control sister.

"Just let her be. She deserves to suffer for awhile." Sasuke shrugged. "Dude, you are fucked up." Neji admitted. "Oi. You all hang out with me, that tells ya something, don't it?" Sasuke said as he left.

Neji turned back to the other three. The scene was quite a sight. Xin was sobbing waterfalls, Gaara was holding her by her shoulders and Hinata was standing in front of her, her hands raised to calm her down.

He sighed. "I'll call Hinako."

"Moshi Moshi!!"

Neji could hear shouting and splashing in the background. "Um, Hinako-Sama?"

"Neji? That you? What's wrong?"

"Uh...Sasuke sorta convinced Xin she was a dumpster and now she's crying and she won't shut up."

"A d-dumpster baby?" Hinako giggled out. "Yeah."

"Alright Alright. Put her on the phone...I could've sworn I raised her to be smart..oh...that's Hina..put her on the phone!"

"Xin. Hinako wants you," Neji stated as he held out the phone. "Mommy?" Xin sobbed into the phone.

"Yes Xin, Mommy. Now stop crying. Clean yourself up. Dear Sasuke was just joking of course. Mommy had you and Hina naturally."

"A-Are you sure?" Xin was still sobbing. "Yes. Honey. In December, yeah I was there, push push." Hinako sighed. Xin's sobbing stopped. "Ok Mommy. I'll stop." Xin took a deep breath. "Good girl. Oh! Gotta go! Mommy loves you! Bye!"

"Sayonara!"

"You ok, now?" Hinata asked as Xin handed the phone to Neji. "Uh-Huh!" Xin chimed brightly. "Are you bi-polar?" Gaara poked her arm.

"There's a chance." Xin smiled too brightly. "I'll go check on Naruto, see ya later," Hinata waved and exited the room. Neji glared darkly at Gaara before leaving the room.

"Your family scares me."

"Good. They should."

------

Xin was still in Gaara's room, she was busily reading New Moon, a vampire book.

"Oh hell no!" Xin exclaimed. Gaara, who was playing on his computer jumped. He turned towards her, glaring dangerously. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Where the fuck does he think he is going!? Edward Cullen, you get your sparkling ass back here and love this clumsy, pathetic human, dammit!" Xin commanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gaara repeated. "H-He left!!! Gaara! He left her! Can you fucking believe that!? After all she was put through, he left her! How dare he!? She got her ass whooped in the first book for him! I mean, sure Jasper almost ate her, and sure she was thrown into a table, but so what!? She was almost eaten by fucking James, she frikin survived!" Xin ranted.

Gaara snatched the book away from Xin and read where she was pointing frantically. He rolled his eyes when he finished. "Are you frikin serious!?"

"B-But! He said he'd never leave her!!! Their forever came to a fuckin end! It wasn't supposed to!" Xin whined as Gaara shoved the book into her hands. "If your upset, stop reading it." Gaara advised. "But I frikin can't! If I don't finish New Moon than I can't read Eclipse and If I don't finish Eclipse I can't read Breaking Dawn!" Xin tugged down on her ponytail and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh well." Gaara shrugged. Xin angrily smacked him with the book. (A/N: Being hit with a Twilight book hurts, especially hardback.) "Ouch! What the fuck, the book hurts!"

"You are useless!" Xin growled before taking a seat on his bed and reading again. Gaara shook his head, how many times had people shaken their heads at Xin today?

"Fucking insane weirdo."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Yeah Yeah."

-----

GangstaT: Ah, this was only going to be four pages, but Wynt-Chan said I should write up more, so I did. Thank and applaud her, do it dammit.

Xin: Wynt-Chan is just as **awesome** as Kyubi-Nemu-Chan. See, her name is in bold. 

_GangstaT: I had writers-block and I didn't know what to write for the ending, so I just wrote a conversation that I had with my school mama, sister and brother. We all read Twilight, New Moon, Thao (mama) Lisa (sister) and Alex (brother) are going to read Eclipse soon. I finished them, now I wait til Midnight Sun. I blabbed about Twilight so much that I even got teachers hooked onto it, oh yeah, I'm **good**. Anywho, I'm thinking about writing a story where it's the normal time line in Naruto, cept Hinata, Xin, and Sakura are from some different village, I don't know. Do you guys think I should give it a shot? The band story is coming along nicely too. _

Xin: You've said a lot. 

_GangstaT: Shut up. Ok, tell me what you think of the idea. Review too please, Toodles everyone! _


	10. You've lost your mind

_GangstaT-....Oh jeez. Four science projects! Can you believe that!? Four! Due um...what date was it...the 23rd! Oh...not to mention the drama that's been circling around my friends. I have such an active imagination. Four new ideas! Can you frikin believe that!? _

**Xin: Suck it up you whiny baby. **

_Gangsta-You, shut the hell up. _

**Xin: Well! I never. **

_GangstaT-Why haven't you shut the hell up yet, baka!_

**Xin: No need to call me names, aren't we adults, here? **

_GangstaT-Actually, we're teenagers._

**Xin: What's the diff? **

_GangstaT-Do I look like I frikkin know?! I'm just a teen for crying out loud. _

**Xin: Ok, Ok. Jeez. **

_GangstaT-Anyways, before I was dragged into Xin's stupid atmosphere, I own no one, cept my idiotic creation and the other random Ocs popping up. _

_--------_

Xin suddenly slammed New Moon shut, smiling brightly. "Finished?" Gaara inquired, turning to look at her. "Hell yeahs," She answered.

"Liked it?"

"Hells no."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cuz. I just didn't. Bella and Edward were all depressed, Bella started to act suicidal to hear Edward's voice, Edward tried to commit suicide cuz Rose, who is a bitch by the way, told him Bella jumped off a cliff and Jacob was such a obsessive freak. I mean, he was a total freak." Xin explained, smiling the whole way.

"Ok...so you didn't like it, but your smiling?"

"No duh."

"....Why?"

"Cuz, Bella saved Edward and the Cullens moved back to Forks, I mean without the Cullens, there would be no Twilight. This is not a werewolf book, this is a vampire love story. _Vampire." _

"I see...."

"You'd better."

"Are you going to read Eclipse now?"

"Doesn't come out til August."

"Bummer."

"I know, right?"

Xin dropped New Moon onto the floor, she folded her legs under her. "Yo. If you could like date anyone in our school, who'd it be?"

"....Why do you need to know?"

"Cuz."

"That's not an answer. Stop being so nosy."

"Tell me dammit!"

"Iie."

"Why!?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is too."

"How?"

"Cuz."

"What did I tell you about cuz?"

"It's not an answer."

"Correct. How is it your business?"

"How is it your business."

"Cuz she has a crush on you." Sakura suddenly informed, intruding. Gaara blinked and Xin glared at her from under her bangs, which hadn't been trimmed in days, they were now hiding her angry eyes away from the nosy world.

"Liar." Gaara replied simply. Sakura gave him a odd look. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Cuz. She just can't. I mean, c'mon. We're just friends, nothing more. It's always been that way, and it will stay that way."

Xin frowned, she turned to look out the window. "Stupid birds..." She mumbled, spotting two of them sitting next to each other. "I bet by the end of this summer, you two will smacking lips."

"Like you and Sasuke?" Xin snapped. "Ok, Ok. I get the hint, see ya later." Sakura waved and hurried out.

"Why so grumpy all of a sudden?" Gaara asked his grumpy friend. "Pms."

"Too much info."

"You asked..."

"..Shut up..."

"So like...if you had the option of dating me, you wouldn't?"

"Iie."

"Ah."

"....Something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be something wrong?"

"You sound...upset..."

"Pms. I'm moody."

"I see. Would you date me if you had the option?" Gaara titled his head. Xin glared at him, but the glare was hidden.

"Nope."

"Ok." He shrugged and turned back to his computer game. Xin's eye twitched, she snatched the book off the floor and beamed it at his head.

"OW! WTF! THAT FUCKIN HURT EVEN MORE!"

"Jerk!" Xin snapped before thundering out the room. "What the hell did I do wrong?" Gaara rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "Women..."

Xin stomped down the hall, she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut hard, which was pretty hard.

She layed on her back on the bed and brushed the bangs away, she turned her head and stared in her reflection. (A/N: She's looking into a mirror)

"Your pathetic." She accused angrily.

"**Hey, Hey. Don't be calling us pathetic. Your the one with the one-sided love here, hon." **

"_....Have I finally lost my mind?" _Xin asked herself.

"**Hon, you lost your goddamn mind a long time ago." **

"_Don't be mean to poor Xin-Chan. Gaara-Kun basically rejected her." _Another voice joined the conversation.

"_Yep. I don lost my damn mind." _

"**Can it, hon." **

"_Who the fuck are you two, anyway!?" _

"**We're here to tempt you to make a good or bad choice. I'm the one who is the bad tempter."**_"And I'm the good tempter." _

"_Uh-Huh....and what are my choices, hmm?"__**"Well, you could march back into his room, slap the hell out of him and make him love you." **_

"_Or you could give him some time to realize his feelings. Boys are much slower than us girls." _

"_Both sound so tempting."_**"No duh, genius."**_"Jeez. Your just as mean and sarcastic as me." _

"**Yeah. I've been told."**_"Anyway. The second one is just so calming and well thought out and all...but the first choice is violent. And I'm a violent person." _

"_But deary, if you go with the stupid, violent choice, he'd think your insane and never fall for you!" _

"_That's right...Where the hell is Cupid!?" _Xin sighed sadly.

**"Why would a baby flying around shooting people with love arrows exist?" **

"_....You two exist..."  
_

"**Actually, we don't really exist. You just lost your damn mind and imagined us up. We're just here until the girls arrive." **

The door suddenly swung open and in came Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and TenTen. They looked concerned and confused. Sakura eased the door shut silently.

"What's with all the slamming of the doors?" TenTen sat down on the bed, Hinata sat on the other side, Temari sat on the end of the bed and Sakura sat on the floor.

"I threw New Moon at the back of Gaara's head." Xin sighed.

"**Haha. How mean. I love it so much!" **

"Shut up..." Xin commanded.

"We didn't say anything yet." Temari frowned.

"...Uh...yeah....."

"Ok...so why'd you throw that book at him?" TenTen asked. "Because I asked if he had the option of dating me and he said no! He said no! To me! I am not a fan girl dammit! I am the real deal man! The real fuckin deal!"

"Calm yourself." Hinata patted Xin's head. "And we're not men!" Sakura piped up. "YOU!" Xin shot up and glared at the pink haired girl.

"What?"

"You were the one who pointed out that I have a crush on him, which made him say that we're nothing more than friends and we never will be!" Xin whined.

"Suck it up." Temari rolled her eyes. "He'll realize it sooner or later, he's a boy," She shrugged. "And plus, he's an idiot."

"What? No he's not. He passed school."

"He's smart, but stupid when it comes to emotions and all that junk. All the males in my family are." Temari shrugged. "All guys are. Just let him think everything through. He'll fall for ya." Hinata shrugged like Temari.

"Aya. I'm supposed to be the one who doesn't give a damn about these things!" Xin whined. "Aww, did little Xin finally realize that she's a girl?" TenTen teased. Xin glared at her. "You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"........." No one replied.

"..You guys are sick!"

Gaara slumped down onto the couch next to Naruto, nursing his sore head. "What'd you do?" Neji sighed as he spun a basketball on his middle finger.

"What makes you think I did something?" Gaara sighed. "Well, Xin was in your room before she stomped down the hall and slammed her door shut. And your rubbing your head. You did something to her, didn't you?" Sasuke explained.

"I don't know." Gaara shrugged. "Must've hurt her feelings." Shikamaru yawned. "Xin doesn't have feelings," Gaara sighed, rubbing his head. "If she did, she'd have a feeling of regret for hitting the shit out of me with that damn book."

"She does things without thinking." Neji pointed out.

"Beware of the balloons!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

-------

"Ah, finished New Moon?" Sakura smiled, she had finished New Moon earlier. "Yeah," Xin rolled her eyes. "Didn't like it?"

"Hells no! The only part I liked was when Jasper almost ate that bitch, that was funny." Xin laughed. (A/N: All of us laugh at that part, it's just funny when Jasper tried to suck Bella's blood.)

"Who was your least favorite character?" Hinata questioned, she had only read Twilight. "Jacob!" Xin growled. "Jacob? That Native American boy?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Why?"

"Cuz! His hairy bitch ass self is like 'Oh, since Edward isn't here, I'm gonna force my love on you.' Rawr!" Xin threw her arms up.

"Hairy?"

"You'll see soon. You know what I don't get about Bella?" Xin questioned. "Nani?" Temari drawled out. "Why the fuck do guys like her so much if she's so fuckin average looking?" Xin huffed. "Your just mad cuz you don't have an Edward Cullen of your own." Sakura pointed.

"Look whose talking...." Xin rolled her eyes. "Oh! That reminds me...I gotta beat the living shit out of Sasuke!" Xin snapped her fingers.

"...Why?" TenTen blurted out. "He told me I was a dumpster baby!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what's more screwed, Sasuke telling her she's an dumpster baby or Xin believing him," Temari rolled her eyes. (A/N: Direct quote from AnimeFreak218)

Xin smiled before bolting out the door, already knowing the girls would be hot on her trail, trying to stop her.

She could hear them running after her, she almost tripped down the stairs. "XIN! STOP!" Hinata called out as Xin dashed into the room. She dived at Sasuke, making the couch tip backwards.

"Xin! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke growled as they both wrestled for control. Xin was currently winning because she had caught him off guard. "BITCH! WHO'S A DUMPTER BABY!? HUH!?" She shouted as she slapped Sasuke.

"Xin! Stop! Stop!" Hinata commanded as Gaara grabbed the back of Xin's top and ripped her away from Sasuke. Xin huffed as she was pinned down next to Naruto by Gaara and Neji.

"I told you she does things without thinking." Neji grunted as Xin's hand slapped the hell out him. Gaara sighed and gave her a solid slap on the head.

Xin blinked, once, twice. She smiled. "That was fun!" She giggled. The both gave her the 'idiot' look before slumping down next to her.

Naruto and Shikamaru helped Sasuke up and pulled the couch back up. "What the hell, Xin?"

"Heh, guess you'll think twice bout lying to me, eh?"

"Crazy bitch..."

Xin just smiled brightly. "You know what we should watch?" Xin suddenly asked. "If you say a Disney movie, I will burn you alive." Sakura threatened.

"No! No! Let's watch Anastasia!" Xin exclaimed. Sighs filled the room. "What, you gonna tell us Rasputin is sexy?" Temari quirked an eyebrow. "Ew. Hell naw, but his song sure as hell is, especially the English Version!"

More sighs filled the room. "When will you grow up?" Neji rolled his eyes. "When you lose your virginity to TenTen." Xin shot back.

"Don't put my name in this." TenTen drawled out. "Shut the hell up, Xin." Neji growled in her ear. "You shut up."

"Shut up! Pucca is on!" Sakura commanded. "Funny love!!! Puccaaaaa loves Garu! He's a pretty boy! Ninjas eat noodles!!" Xin sung. "Dude, I want to be a fucking ninja." Xin stated after a moment. "You'd be the stupidest one ever." Sasuke snapped.

"Shut up chicken ass. Your just mad cuz I'd be all cool and you'd be all lame and dark and emo. I bet you'd be power-hungry. Every five minutes you'd be like 'Power! I need more power!'" Xin mocked.

"You are really stupid."

"...I've been told..."

"I bet you have...."

~!~

_GangstaT: Ok, so I stayed home from school today and decided to finish this chapter. Another chapter might be up either tomorrow or a day or two after Christmas. _

**Xin: Christmas Christmas! **

_GangstaT: So I was reading this one review and it made me like wanna make a vid for Xin-Chan. And wow, did I suck. _

**Xin: I wanted a vid!! **

_GangstaT: Why don't one of you reviewers make a vid!? It'd be soo nice, no? It'd make Xin-Chan so happy, well she's happy from receiving tacos from Kyubi-Nemu-Chan. _

**Xin: She's awesome. You two Wynt-Chan, we just love your excited reviews!**

_GangstaT: So how about it, make a vid for Xin-Chan? For me, it'd be awesome! _


	11. Oh me Oh my!

GangstaT~ I hope everyone had a good holiday(s) Ha, I'm all late. Mine was awesome! I got the iPod touch, it's so sexy!

Xin: Sexy?

GangstaT~If my friends and I like something a lot, we call it 'sexy', usually we spell it like 'sexxi or 'sexii'

Xin: Ooh...

GangstaT~Anyway, Kyubi-Nemu-Chan might make a vid for you Xin-Chan! Tell her what song you'd like and don't forget to say please and thank you!

Xin: Ok! Hmm...Oh, Oh! How about Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam or Strange and I like It. Which one fits more? Thank you so much, oh and Wynt-Chan, a certain someone will be yelled at pretty soon…

GangstaT~Most of the pics I got of you aren't modern....anyway, I don't own any Naruto character, I just own the crazy Ocs running round.

Xin was leaning into Neji, fast asleep; her feet were propped up on Gaara's lap. "Ew....she's drooling! Get her off!" Neji groaned and pushed her off him. Xin fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Huh...what the fuck...why the hell am I on the floor?" Xin frowned while rubbing her head. "Because you were too fat to fit on the couch, so you rolled off." Neji replied nonchalantly.

Xin blinked quizzically. "Hey! I'm not fat you mothafucker!!" Xin cried out. "Xin! Watch your mouth." Hinata scolded. "Like she can." Naruto grinned.

"I can too!" Xin defended. "Cannot. Because you have no self control!" Naruto called back. "I'm shock you know the meaning of 'self control'! And I have lots of self control, thank you very much!" Xin scowled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I bet you can't go three days without cursing!" Naruto betted. "Ok! And I bet You can't go three without eating ramen!!" Xin betted.

"Alright! The loser admits who they like more than a friend!" Naruto stated. "Deal." Xin nodded. They spit in their palms and shook hands. "Oh that is just disgusting." Sakura rolled her eyes at the idiot's actions.

"I see nothing wrong with it." Xin smiled as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Me neither!" Naruto exclaimed, mimicking her actions.

"Sooo...Naruto...wanna a bowl of ramen?" Xin questioned. "I'd love-wait! I know what you're trying to do! Kiss my ass fatty!" Naruto pointed. Xin gaped. "Oh no you didn't! Fu-Forget you!" Xin growled. (A/N: We say 'forget you'. It means 'whatever' or 'screw you.')

"Oh, you're good." Naruto smirked. "Oh, I know." Xin smirked equally. "Why do I feel like this bet is going to be troublesome?" Shikamaru

yawned.

"Because everything is troublesome to you." Temari stated. "True." Shikamaru nodded.

~Two Hours Later~

Naruto was getting under Xin's skin, he was trying to make her lose the bet and admit who she likes, but Xin was standing strong. But she was being annoyed.

**"OMG! SHUT UP!"** Xin screamed as she sudden punched the hell out of Naruto. "I'm not gonna lose!" Xin shouted as she angrily kicked Naruto. "Xin! Xin! I think he got the message!" Hinata grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from her violent sister.

Xin glared at him before plopping down on the couch. She looked frustrated, she was drumming her slims fingers on her thigh. "What's wrong with you, Xin?" TenTen asked, noticing Xin's frustration.

"She needs to curse," Neji pointed out. "Oh...take your mind off cursing...try singing a song!" Sakura smiled.

"Great idea!" Xin smiled as she reached under the couch and pulled out her iPod.

"What song..." Xin mused. Hinata looked over her shoulder at the songs. "Oh!

Pick that song!" She pointed. Xin frowned. "That song?"

"Yeah! It fits you and-mph!" Xin slapped her palm over Hinata so fast, she almost tumbled backwards. "I will sing the song, just shut up!"

Xin hopped up. "Ok! Ladies and Gentlemen...and Naruto..."

"HEY!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I am the beautiful and talented Xin Hyuuga and I will be performing a song for you today! CLAP DANG IT!" Xin commanded. Xin was still scary when she shouts something, but she wasn't as threatening as to when she curses. Everyone clapped for her, which made her smile.

She took a deep breath started to sing.

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine

I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

Gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

Xin blushed as they applauded for her. She looked at Gaara from the corner of her eye to see he was looking away, but was still clapping.

"Oi! Xin, I have a question!" Naruto grinned. "Oh? What's that?" Xin looked towards him. "How come you and Hina have huge boobs?"

Xin's face became red like a cherry and Hinata passed out. Temari and TenTen were trying to wake Hinata up, Sakura was gaping at Naruto, Shikamaru was trying to hide his laughter, Sasuke was shaking his head, Neji was glaring at Naruto and Gaara was staring at Xin.

"N-Nani....? Why do you need to know!?" Xin stumbled over her words. "I don't know..." Naruto shrugged. "Then why'd you ask!?" Xin hissed while covering her breasts with her arms. "I was curious," Naruto shrugged. "Why are you even looking at them!?" Xin hissed again. "It's kinda hard not to look at them..." He answered.

"I'm going to change my shirt..." Xin grumbled while storming away.

"_You know, the kid has a point. They are kinda big for a girl your age." _

"Oh god, you again."

"_You know, Gaara was staring at your breasts." _

"He was not..." Xin thought as she entered her room. _"He was too! I saw!"_ The Bad Temptress claimed. Xin rolled her as she closed the door and stripped out of her tank top. She bounced to her closet and look through it. She didn't find much because all her clothes were for the summer. So she snuck into Neji's room, stole a baggy black shirt and ran back to her own.

As she pulled the shirt over her head, there was a knock at the door. "Nani?" Xin called out rudely. "Can I come in?" Gaara asked through the door. "Hai." Xin nodded. The door opened and in waltzed Gaara.

"What's up?" Xin raised her eyebrows. "Look...why don't we forget about what happened in the kitchen.....?"

Xin blinked, frowning. Though she wouldn't admit, she didn't want to forget about it. "Xin?" Gaara poked her forehead. Xin smiled. "Sure...great idea..." She nodded slowly.

Gaara nodded before turning to leave. _"What the hell!? Don't let him get away! Grab and kiss! Grab and __kiss!"_

"I can't!"

"_You can and you will! NOW DO IT!"_

"ALRIGHT!" Xin reached out and latched onto Gaara's wrist. He turned back towards her. "What's wrong?"

"_KISS HIM __NOW!"_ The Bad Temptress commanded as Xin slammed her lips against Gaara's. "Way to go!" The Bad Temptress squealed. Where was the Good Temptress right now?

Gaara's back slammed against the door as the kiss became more aggressive. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. The kiss they shared was full of passion, it was rough and aggressive, and apparently neither of them was a fan of gentle kissing.

The kiss left them both panting for air once their lips separated. Xin was blushing heavily and Gaara was giving her a curious look.

Just as Xin was about to say something, the door was suddenly pulled open, and without any support holding the two up, they tumbled backwards. Sadly, Gaara felt more pain, having Xin land on top of him.

Both teens groaned and Xin resisted the urge to swear angrily. "...Are you two ok?" They heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto...you...." Xin gritted her teeth. "Uh...Xin...not that you're fat or anything...but could you get off me? Kinda hard to breathe here...and your breasts are kinda crushing me..." Gaara said from under her.

"Oh! Gomen Nasi!" Xin cried out as Naruto helped her up. Naruto grabbed Gaara's outstretched hand and helped him up as well.

"Um...what were you two doing?" Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I hugged him..." Xin lied while leaning on Naruto; her stomach was hurting just a bit. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah...my stomach is hurting just a bit..." Xin smiled.

"Naruto, what'd you want anyway?" Gaara grumbled irritably. "Oh yeah...I...um....I forgot..." Naruto frowned, thinking hard.

"BAKA!" Xin shouted as she shoved Naruto backwards, causing him to tumble down the stairs. "...Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Gaara asked thoughtfully. "Not at all," Xin replied honestly as they both watched Naruto roll down the stairs.

Xin and Gaara cringed as Naruto crashed into Temari. "Ooh...wasn't expecting that..." Gaara sighed. "Eh...who told her fat self to stand in the way?" Xin wondered dryly.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSWHOLE!" Temari screamed. "It's not my fault! Xin pushed me!" Naruto whined. "XIN! GET YOUR RETARDED ASS DOWN HERE!" Temari screamed. Xin cringed for the second time. "Oh jeez....follow my lead," Xin whispered to Gaara, who nodded.

Xin glided down faking an innocent look while Gaara followed with a bored look. "What's up guys?" Xin smiled brightly. "Oh! Don't you act ms-goody-two-shoes on me! You fuckin pushed me down the stairs! I should know, I was there, yeah, the one falling down the stairs, which by the way are marble, was me dammit!" Naruto shouted.

Xin frowned. "Nani? I was changing my shirt, see?" Xin pointed to the shirt that belonged to Neji. "Oi....wait a minute..." Neji examined the shirt. "That's my fuckin shirt! You frikin raided my room again! What the hell did I tell you about that!? We talked about this Xin!" Neji snapped.

"Now Now, I know your Momma, my beloved Aunty has taught you about sharing. We can all learn from this. Sometimes, you just gotta share!" Xin smiled.

"Then you'll share the blame of me falling down the stairs." Naruto cut in. Xin scowled. "Boy, you crazy." Xin rolled her eyes.

"Hina, let's go make some food for these bums, yes?" Xin smiled before dancing into the kitchen, Hinata following closely behind.

"NO HINA! DON'T GO IN THERE! THERES A MONSTER IN THERE NAMED XIN!!" Naruto screamed as he staggered up. There was rustling, a sound of a cabinet being swung open violently. "Xin....what are you gonna do with that?" Hinata asked softly, her voice shaking. "Oh...nothing...dear sister...of mine..." Xin trailed off every two seconds.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, a silver soup spoon flew out the archway. Everyone gasped and ducked out the way of the object.

Sadly, Naruto had the reflexes of a dead cat and took on the blow full force.

He let out a painful yowl and fell backwards, clutching his bruised forehead. "Oh!! Silly, Silly me!" Xin chimed, sticking her head out the archway. "Oh my! I'm oh so clumsy!" She giggled. "CLUMSY!? You did that on purpose! What is it with you damn females!?" Naruto whined. Xin pranced out, snatched the spoon/weapon up and smiled brightly. Hinata walked out the kitchen briskly, clutching an ice blue icepack.

"Why must you be so abusive, Xin?" Hinata sighed as she sat on her knees and forced Naruto's hands away and applied the pack to his forehead. Xin silently shrugged. "Who knows?" She asked softly, for a minute, the amusing twinkle in her eyes were torn away. There was maybe...sadness, foolishness? But it was gone as soon as it came.

She looked over at Gaara, who looked back at her. She placed her hands on her hips, the twinkle was back. She gave the group a weird look, they understood and quickly filed out, into the living room perhaps. "I'll go start cooking," She smiled a catty smile before turning and mimicking Hinata's brisk walk. How odd of her.

It was quiet. It was not an awkward quiet, but it was not a comfortable quiet, either. Naruto studied Hinata's angelic features. She was lovely in anyway possible, even at times when she was annoyed and pissed; she was still lovely, in Naruto's eyes.

Her face was pointed up, dazzled by the chandler. The chandler's glittering lights reflected off her face, making it glow oh so beautifully. He was officially enchanted.

"Hina," He breathed out, he caught her attention. "Huh?" Her face readjusted her light lavender eyes swooped down. "Hai?" She smiled brighter than the sun. "Lean down," He urged quietly. She leaned down, closer than she had intended.

He leaned up and captured her soft pink lips in a surprise kiss. She was frozen. What to do?

"Kiss back," A soft whispered by her ear. Kiss back? Yes! Kiss back! Kiss back! She moved her lips against his bashfully.

The once soft kiss became rough, more demanding, she liked it. His lips tasted similar to something sweet, candy perhaps?

Xin stuck her head out, about to call Hinata for help, but stopped, witnessing the kiss. She stifled a giggle, if she was truly an idiot people made her out to be, she would have squealed loudly and danced around the two. But she was refused to do something like that.

Instead, she turned and crept back into the kitchen and resumed her cooking, a smile engraved on her equally beautiful face.

Their lips separated, Hinata's lips were swollen from Naruto's nibbling, and her face was bright red in embarrassment. She touched her face. "I must be so ugly right now..." She whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

He was horrified! How could she say that?! She was enchanting! She was a mothafucking beautiful enchantress!

He propped himself up. "NO! You're beautiful all the time! No one else can compete with your beauty, not even Xin!" Naruto shouted dramatically while throwing his arms around Hinata and hugging her tight.

He was unaware that Xin had heard was he said and that she was eyeing the deadly spoon that sat on the table. "Stupid…" She mumbled.

Hinata was blushing full force. She propped her chin onto his shoulder, blushing madly but smiling sweetly. "Y-You really think so?" She questioned, excited that her crush thought she was better looking than Xin, even though they were twins.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded hyperly, shaking Hinata a little bit. Hinata pulled herself away from him. "I think it's about time that I tell you that I like you a lot, maybe I even love you. I get very shy and I blush a lot around you, you know. So I know that in my heart, I've fallen in love for you," Hinata explained bravely.

Naruto was shocked. Hinata was the apple of his eye. (how corny!) Was that fluttering in his stomach telling him he shared the same feelings? Hai, it had to be, it wasn't like he ate something bad, so it just had to be.

"I think I love you too…" Naruto decided after a moment. Hinata's eyes brightened. "Oh!" She cried in glee as she threw herself at Naruto, showering him in kisses.

"I love you," She proclaimed between kisses. Xin snatched a box of cake mix out the cabinet, tonight is a night for a celebration of love.

----

GangstaT~Was that last part corny? I'm sorry, this was supposed to be up awhile ago, and my pc was bugging. so I'm using my sister's laptop again, I'm such a thief.

Xin~Hope you enjoyed this chappie, Creator-Sama worked harder on this one!


	12. Love Rival? He hasn't even shown up yet

_GangstaT~So, here's chapter 12. _

**Xin: Creator-Sama doesn't own anyone except me and them bitch ass Ocs she created too.**

**!!!!~~~~!!!!!**

Xin had baked a two-layered cake. The cake itself was orange with lavender icing. It was set in the middle of the table, Xin stood at the head of the table, a knowing smile on her face. Naruto sat to the left of her, Hinata next to him, their fingers laced together under the table, hidden away from everyone else.

The others wondered why a cake was being served. Hinata looked towards Xin, who was reaching forward to cut a piece. She knew, she knew how Naruto and Hinata were officially together. How did she know though?

Well that was a silly question. Of course she knew, anyone could know! They were out in the open, after all. Xin glanced at Hinata with that catty look. Hinata stared at her, her mouth open slightly, that was that same expression she gave everyone before they left Naruto and Hinata alone an hour ago.

Then, it dawned upon Hinata. Had Xin planned this from the start? She acted stupid, that's for sure, but she was really smart and was full of mischief. She led people on, making them think she air headed idiot, but completely out of nowhere, she'd throw a curve-ball, catching everyone off guard.

"Xin?" Shikamaru asked, leaning his cheek against his fist, a curious eyebrow quirked. She didn't have the catty smile anymore, it was an innocent smile. She was a good actress. "Hai?" It floated slowly out her mouth, as if she was considering something. What the hell was she up to? "What's up with the cake?" He asked everyone's question, though Hinata knew it had something to do with herself and Naruto, it was orange and lavender, their favorite colors, after all.

Xin looked at Naruto and Hinata, her eyebrows raised. "Would you two like to tell them?" She asked hauntingly, yeah, she knew, she knew pretty damn well. Naruto gaped at Xin, Hinata didn't not change her unmoved face. Everyone's face turned to the two. "Y-You know?" Naruto stuttered. Xin shrugged lightly. "It would've happened sooner or later, sooner is better than later, ne?" Xin giggled softly. "You're right," Naruto nodded. Xin was reversing things, if she hadn't said that, Naruto would have shouted something insane about privacy. But she turned things around, she was truly a genius in her own way.

"Tell us what?" Sakura prodded. Hinata was nervous, she looked towards Neji and Sasuke, who looked interested, would they try to kill Naruto once found out? She turned to look at Xin, who was tyeing Neji and Sasuke. Xin would protect Naruto! Funny…Xin was the one who had punched and kicked Naruto, pushed him down a flight of marble stars and used a soup spoon as a weapon against him. Hinata noticed for the first time that the silver spoon was right next to Xin's dangerous hand.

"Go on," Xin urged, a grin coming about. Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata pulled their hands up for everyone to see. Everyone gaped, except for Xin, who whistled. "Nice!"

"Oh!!! Hina!! Finally!" Sakura and TenTen cheered, Temari smiled widely. Gaara and Shikamaru didn't really care and Sasuke and Neji were slowly rising up out their seats. Xin swiftly picked up the spoon lightly, not even looking at them, she pointed into their directions. They sank back into their seats. "Xin, you knew before us," Shikamaru stated. "Hai." Xin nodded as she placed a piece of cake onto Naruto's plate.

"How?" Shikamaru challenged. Xin turned to look at him. "A sister knows," Was all she said. Shikamaru wasn't satisfied with her answer. Xin passed a plate out to everyone and grinned. "Let's drink some sake!" Xin offered. "That doesn't sound like such a good idea," Neji warned. "Oh come come! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Xin grinned. "Xin…." Neji trailed off. "Oh come now, Hina has liked Naruto for such a long time, it's a night to celebrate! Our Hina is growing up!" Xin clapped and Hinata blushed.

Without anything else said, Xin danced out the room and danced back in with the sake. "Xin, we won't drink a lot, right?" Sasuke asked her as she placed everything down. Xin smiled innocently. "Of course not." Oh yeah, like they'd believe her…

"Oh, you guys act as if you never had a drink before!" Xin giggled as she poured everyone some sake. "C'mon our parents are always having these parties and we're always drinking sake!"

They all stared at her. "Xin…we only drink punch…I think you're the only one who their hands on sake," Gaara clued her in. "Oh," Xin frowned. "Oh well, it means I have a higher tolerance than you guys!" Xin giggled.

"Come now! Cheers!" Xin said as she raised the small cup containing a little sake, everyone raised theirs too. "This isn't champagne, you know." Neji reminded them. "We know, we know." Naruto answered.

Exactly forty-five minutes later, they were positively drunk off sake and cake (wtf?). Sakura giggled as she leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh my god, me and you, we're totally hot enough for one another, you know?" She slurred out. Sasuke nodded dumbly.

Temari and TenTen were on their butts on the floor, giggling for no reason. Hinata and Naruto had fallen under the table and were doing their own thing, Xin had her arms wrapped around Gaara and Shikamaru, and she was sitting on Neji's back.

"Let's strip!" TenTen whooped as Sakura started to plant kisses onto Sasuke. "Yeah!" Temari squealed.

"WOOO! TAKE IT OFF!" Xin cheered. "WOO" Temari squealed as she ripped her shirt off herself.

The next morning, everyone woke up at the same time, Hinata woke up on top of Naruto, which made her blush furiously, Xin woke up with herself thrown across Gaara's stomach, Temari woke up with Shikamaru's hand on her thigh, Sakura was wrapped tightly in Sasuke's arms and Neji's face was burrowed in TenTen's breasts, she was shirtless by the way.

There were loud screams coming from the house. Xin groaned and rubbed her head. "What the heck is with all the screaming?" She groaned, she bit back the urge to say 'hell'.

Neji sat up, a red hand mark was slapped onto his cheek by TenTen who was searching for her shirt. "Hentai…" She kept mumbling. "Crazy…." Neji groaned, rubbing his face. "Xin, get the fuck up." Gaara cursed. "Iie…" Xin whined.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura frowned as she and Sasuke sat up. "We got drunk off sake, you and Sasuke started to make out, Hina and Naruto crawled under the table and started to make out, TenTen and Temari started to strip, I was sitting on Neji and had my arms around Gaara and Shika. I let Shika go and he crawled over to Temari, I don't know when Neji went over to TenTen." Xin explained bluntly.

Everyone stared at her in wonderment. "High tolerance." Was all she said as she sat up. She rubbed her head and yawned. Hinata raised her eyebrows. Did Xin plan this as well!? Dammit, Xin was such a trickster. Hinata glared at and Xin noticed her. All she did was smile.

Xin looked up at the table, half eaten cakes on plates and empty sake bottles littered. Xin staggered to her feet and began to clean the table up.

As if on cue, everyone, excluding Xin, eyes widened, they slapped their hands over their mouths and scattered into different directions, searching an empty bathroom. Xin blinked quizzically. "Oh yeah….first time with sake…" Xin reminded herself and she followed Hinata to hold her hair out of her face.

An hour later, after everyone was done brushing their teeth, Xin returned to cleaning the mess up while everyone tried their hardest to remember last night.

Xin danced into the living room and swiped the navy blue curtains away, revealing the overly-happy sun. "Holy hell! It burns! The light! It burns!" They all screamed as the dived away. Xin frowned while raising her left eyebrow. "Dramatic, are we?" She mused.

"Shut up Xin! It's not our fault we got drunk yesterday!" Sasuke snapped. "Hey, hey, you guys cave easily to peer pressure. Not my fault your weak!" Xin giggled as she dodged several pillows chucked at her. "Oi! That wasn't very nice!" Xin snapped.

"Go away!" Was all she got back from her lovely friends.

Hours later, when everyone was in a good mood, Xin rejoined her friends in the living room, she sat on Temari's lap and started to softly sing something.

"….Pull me closer and closer…and hold me tight to you body…" She sung. "I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near…Woo! Whine it up! Whine it up! Oye…"

Suddenly, the front door opened, no one even batted an eyelash. "Oi!" A familiar voice called. This time, they did turn to look.

Kakashi was standing at the door, he was a close friend to the children's parents and also taught at their school. He was carrying a stack of books.

He dropped them on the coffee table and stood next to it, grinning. "Dude, what up with the books?" Naruto questioned. "Your parents wanted me to bring them by so you guys don't start acting like idiots like Xin and Naruto." Kakashi replied.

Xin narrowed her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Xin growled as she picked up a heavy ass book and hurled it at him. Kakashi dodged out the way. "Baka!" She shouted as she threw another one. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" TenTen asked as Temari pinned Xin's arm down to the cushion. She kicked her legs out and screamed something that didn't sound similar to English.

"Well, I gotta go now, see you guys later!" Kakashi waved. "Oh...going on a date with Anko-Sensei?" Sakura grinned. "Shouldn't you have your nose shoved into a book or sucking Sasuke's face off?" Kakashi questioned while walking out the door. They could hear him lock the door. "Oh dear...your face is awfully red.." Xin examined Sakura's face.

"ARG!" Sakura snarled as she slapped Xin away. "Oh!!" Xin squeaked as she fell backwards. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Xin rubbed her face. "Your doing a pretty good job not cursing, you know," Hinata smiled brightly. "Oi! Hina, what about me?" Naruto whined. "I haven't eaten ramen yet!" He continued.

"You too, You too," Hinata pecked Naruto on his cheek, who smiled proudly. Xin's cellphone suddenly started to wail. _'So go to sleep bitch, Die mothafucka die, times up, Bitch close ya eyes. (Uh) Go to sleep bitch (What?) Why are still alive? How many I gotta say, close ya eyes?' _

Xin swiped it up out her pocket and answered boredly. "Moshi Moshi," She dragged out. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "Omg!! Hi!!!" She squealed. "It's been so long....last time I seen you was when we were at the boarding school!" She shouted in glee. The others stared at her, who in the hell is she talking to now?

She clapped the phone shut and giggled. "Who was that?" Neji raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that was K.c-Chan and Reoma-Chan!" Xin grinned. "Who?" TenTen frowned.

"Ok, that time I was sent to boarding school for like five months, I met two people. K.c-chan and Reoma-Chan, and they became my friends, I haven't seen them since I left the boarding school." Xin explained, folding her legs under her.

"Tell us about them?" Sakura smiled. "Well, sometimes K.c-chan can be real depressive, she had short brown hair, like my old hairstyle and a black dyed bang, she had these cute blue eyes. She could be really caring and nice, but she was depressive, y'know? And Reoma-Chan, well he kinda looked like Itachi, with the long raven black hair and coal-colored eyes. Reoma-Chan was a lot like Sasuke, real quiet, but he could be real sweet." Xin explained.

"Reoma? Sounds familiar, is that his last name?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah, his first name is Talon." Xin nodded. "I haven't seen them in such a long time....I'm glad they called...." Xin sighed, she started to remember her past.

Gaara glared at her before he turned to the T.V to watch South Park. Xin stood up and drifted out of the living room. "Do you think she likes this Reoma guy?" Sakura inquired. "Well, maybe." Temari shrugged. Gaara's right eye started to twitch angrily.

"Oh...is Gaara.......jealous?" TenTen grinned. "Yeah right...you've lost your mind!" Gaara snapped. "Haha...a love rival! He hasn't even shown up yet and he's already stealing Xin away!" Temari laughed. "You guys, that's not funny." Hinata sighed. "Gaara, I don't think she likes Reoma-San, maybe as a friend only." Hinata continued. "I agree with Hina." Sasuke nodded.

"Nani? Are you for real?" Naruto shouted. Xin came back in, chomping on the piece of cake. "Who's for real about what?" She asked. No one said anything for a long time. "Xin, do you like this Reoma dude?" Neji asked bluntly. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

Xin blushed heavily. "Iie. We're just friends, y'know..." Xin waved her hand quickly in front of her face, laughing.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke pushed on. "I'm sure! Jeez..." Xin scowled as she shoved a forkful of cake into her mouth. "We were just asking! Gaara was worried." Sakura giggled. Gaara slapped the back of her

head. "Ow..what the hell Gaara?" She hissed.

"Was worried? About what?" Xin quirked her perfect eyebrow. "N-Nothing!" Gaara shouted, slapping his hand over Sakura's already opened mouth. Xin frowned. "O...k...then..." She trailed off. She sat on the end of the couch.

"Oh! That's right! The bet is off!" Xin announced. Naruto turned to looked at her. "Nani?" He frowned. "Well, the loser had to admit who he liked, and you already did that, since you and Hina are 'dating'..." Xin explained. "Oh...wait! Why'd you say 'he'? You thought I was gonna lose from the beginning!?" Naruto shouted, pointing.

"Who cares! biotch Ass-wipe! mothafucka! Dick-head! WOOO!" Xin danced around gleefully. "Hina, will you make me some ramen?" Naruto ignored his dancing friend. "Of course," Hinata chimed happily.

"Naruto, Xin, you guys need to do two math pages a day," Sakura suddenly said, holding up a math work book. The two idiots looked at her as if she was crazy. "Fuck that, I ain't doing shit." Xin growled. "Don't make me add a grammar worksheet as well," Sakura warned. Xin grumbled something.

**"Do it. NOW." **Sakura growled dangerously. Naruto took the math book, Xin stood with him and backed out the room, holding her hands up.

They both sat down at the dining room table. Naruto ripped out four pages and handed Xin two. Xin handed him a pencil.

"Naruto. I would like to give you advice." Xin said suddenly, scribbling an answer down. "Nani?" Naruto questioned, he was still on question one. "We all know Hinata is fragile, we all know that Neji, Sasuke, Father, Mother, Hanabi, Itachi and I are very protective of her. So, if you break her heart, we'll break everything but your neck. So don't even think about something that would hurt her." Xin stated in a dangerous tone. Naruto gaped at her.

"**Got it?" **Xin growled. "Of course!" "So, in conclusion, hurt her once, shame on you, hurt her twice, I'll kill you." Xin said as she scribbled another answer down.

"Your scary." Naruto spoke. "I know," Xin started to examine her nails. Naruto took the chance to copy off of her, think she didn't see. Well, he was wrong.

"....You do realize that we have entirely different sheets, don't you?" Xin grinned. "Dammit!" He cursed while erasing several answers.

"Naruto! Ramen is done!" Hinata called from the kitchen. Naruto stood. "Remember what I said," Xin sighed as he walked past her.

!!!~~~~~!!!!

"Hina, do you think I would hurt you?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the island in front of his ramen. Hinata frowned. "Iie. Did Xin say something?" Hinata knew right away. "Well...." Naruto trailed off. "Don't worry about her, she's harmless," Hinata giggled. "Are you serious!? She pushed down a flight of stairs and threw a metal spoon at me. Harmless my ass!" Naruto ranted.

Hinata began to giggle harder. Naruto smiled widely, he loved her giggle. It was adorable. Hinata was such a sweet angel, how could Satan's daughter, Xin, be in anyway related to her?

He'd never know.

"Gaara!" Xin squealed before pouncing on top of Gaara, who was laying on the couch. He grunted in surprise. "What are you doing?" He sighed. "Sitting on you, what's it look like?" Xin frowned. Suddenly, the window slammed open again, Xin and Gaara turned to look to see Michi stagger inside. "Oh god..." Xin groaned.

Michi gaped at Xin and Gaara. It looked as if they were about to have sex or that Xin was about to rape Gaara, because she was pinning him down and he had his hands wrapped around her upper arms. "We forgot to lock the windows." Gaara reminded Xin, who groaned again.

Michi stomped up to the couch, snatched Xin's hair up and yanked her hard off the couch. With a cry, Xin fell to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WHORE!" Xin screamed, she jumped to her feet and tackled Michi to the floor.

Michi fell to the ground and Xin wasted no time in punching and slapping the hell out of her. Gaara stared in shock and everyone rushed in. "What the fuck!? We forgot to lock the windows!" Was all that they were worried about.

"WOO! GIRL FIGHT! RIP HER SHIRT OFF XIN!" Naruto shouted, Hinata sent a glare at him and Sakura smacked him.

"...Someone break it up!" Hinata ordered. Gaara shook his head, walked towards Xin and pulled her away, Xin went, kicking and screaming. "MOTHAFUCKING BITCH ASS SKANK! GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Gaara pinned her down on the couch. "Michi, get out while you still can," Hinata said to the beaten girl, who took Hinata's advice and fled out the window. Neji slammed the window shut and locked it.

Xin was still cursing her head off. "Mothafucker......bitch...." Were the random curses she was throwing out there and Gaara was trying to get her to shut the hell up.

Hinata dragged Naruto off somewhere, Sakura took Naruto's and Xin's math papers and left to look them over, Sasuke followed her, Temari dragged Shikamaru off to take a nap or something, and Neji and TenTen just walked off.

"Breath in, Breath out." Gaara soothed. "B-But...she pulled my hair!" Xin whined. "And you beat the shit out of her, now calm down," Gaara instructed. Xin calmed down.

"Alright, I'm calm...sorta..." Xin sighed. "Good girl." Gaara patted her head. "Oh! I know, give me a kiss for being a good girl!" Xin joked.

Shockingly, Gaara leaned down and planted a lingering, soft kiss on her lips. He stood abrutly, turned away from his shocked friend and ran/walked out the room.

Xin was gaping.

What in the hell was happening to them?

!~~~!

_GangstaT~Two in one day, I'm good. _

**Xin:I beg to differ **

_GangstaT~Can it baka...conflict will arise in the group in the next chapter, friends don't always get along. _

**Xin: What are you doing?" **

_GangstaT~Foreshadowing. My lit. teachers wants me to do it more often, she says I got some 'mad skills' when it comes to writing stories._

**Xin: Mad skills?**

_GangstaT~Don't ask..._

**Xin: I wasn't planning on it. **

_GangstaT~I own no one except....._

**Xin: ME! **


	13. When conflict come a'knocking

**GangstaT: Hey ya'll! **

_Xin: Hiya everyone. _

**GangstaT: Let's cut to the chase, I own no one except the random Ocs. **

!~~~~!

It was the last day of June, and well, the group were annoyed with one another. They loved each other to death and all that. But well, they did need their space, and sometimes their need was not met.

"DAMMIT SAKURA! I DON'T WANT TO DO THE GODDAMN MATH! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Xin screamed. "DON'T FUCKIN' YELL AT ME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

There was a loud crash. "BITCH!" Xin screamed. There was another scream. "Let go of my leg!" Sakura shouted before there was another crash. "You're going pay for that!" Xin screamed before it sounded like something was thrown into the floor.

Hinata rushed into the room, Xin was pinning Sakura with one had and was holding a heavy ass book with the other hand above her head while Sakura was angrily yanking Xin's ponytail. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hinata shouted, throwing her arms up. "EVERYDAY YOU TWO ARGUE! I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DON'T GET IT BETTER, YOU'LL WAKE UP TIED UP UNDERWATER WITH CEMENT TIED TO YOUR FEET!"

Xin and Sakura were frozen in place, it was as if they were young children who had committed a naughty act and was being threatened with a spanking. "GOT IT!?" Hinata boomed. The two stiffly nodded. Hinata turned with a angry look frozen on her usually peaceful face and stormed out. Xin had let the heavy ass book loose in her hand, causing it to smack down onto Sakura's face.

"YOW!" Sakura punched Xin, who rolled off her. "Nice going, _Sakura. _You've gotten Hina mad at me." Xin added extra emphasis onto Sakura's name glumly. "Oh, this is _my _fault?" Sakura hissed, rubbing her face. "Hai! If _you _hadn't fuckin bothered me about that stupid ass math paper, we wouldn't be in this predicament, y'know!" Xin scowled.

"Iie! This is your fault! If you had just done the stupid paper, Hinata wouldn't have yelled at us, dipstick!" Sakura retorted. "Oh, you wanna go!? We can take this out in the streets," Xin jumped to her feet. "Baka! We can't go outside, we're locked in!" Sakura snapped back, climbing to her feet.

"_**DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" **_Hinata's voice screamed into the room. "Your awesome Hinata!" Naruto cheered. "Bitch," Xin huffed, turning to walk the other way. "Whore," Sakura huffed back, turning her own way. Xin balled her fists up and walked away faster, Sakura mimicking her actions.

~~~~  
"What the fuck!? Who the fuck ate my frikin chocolate bar!?" Gaara slammed the fridge the shut. "Oh, that was your chocolate bar?" Sasuke questioned coolly, strolling into the kitchen. "No, Sasuke. I just asked cuz it was Naruto's. Of course it was fuckin mine! Why the hell would you eat my fuckin food?" Gaara seethed.

"It's not my fuckin fault, instead of saving it like a dumbass, you should've ate it! If I hadn't ate it, someone else like Xin would have eaten it!" Sasuke growled. "Don't put her in it, who the hell cares about her right now!? You frikin ate me chocolate! You'd better get your gay ass up right now and find me some more chocolate!" Gaara shot back.

"Hell no, what the hell I look like? I ain't your fuckin servant! Get it yourself. And who the hell cares about chocolate, what are you, a girl!?"

Gaara threw a pan, Sasuke threw a pot. Kitchen utensils were being chucked across the room at each other before a silver bowl flew out and smashed against someone's head. "YOW!"

Xin stomped in, there was a red bruise on her forehead. She was gripping the silver bowl with a fucked up expression. "So you like hitting fuckin people with bowls!?" She screamed before diving at both of them and smacking the bowl at them. "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, BITCH!" She screamed, laughing manically. She dropped the bowl and stormed away.

"This is your fault!" They said in unison.

A half naked TenTen was standing in the bathroom, the shower was running, TenTen was clutching her favorite shampoo, which was currently empty. "TEMARI!" She screeched, already knowing who the culprit was.

"Good lord, nani!?" Temari sighed angrily, throwing the bathroom door open. "...why the hell are you half naked?" Temari asked after a second. "That's not the frikin point! You've used all my shampoo and hot water! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Jeez. It's no big deal. What are you, my wife?" Temari rolled her eyes. "As if I would want to marry your manly self!" TenTen snapped. Temari gasped. "Oh you did not just go there!"

"What cha gonna do about it, manly man!?" TenTen taunted. Temari ripped the towel off, gathered TenTen's clothes and darted out the bathroom. "Give them back!" TenTen growled. "Come and get em'," Temari danced outside the door. TenTen looked towards the open closet, there were no clean towels. She swore silently.

"I am not playing! Give them back before I hurt you!" TenTen warned. "Oh? Your gonna hurt me? Oh Neji!! I have something to show you!" Temari called, an evil grin appearing. "Bitch! I swear as soon as I get some clothes on, you're dead!"

"Is that a threat?" Temari glared. "No you fuckin dumbass, it's a compliment," TenTen rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up!" Temari chucked TenTen's clothings down the hall and stormed away. "AY! GET BACK HERE!"

Neji was coming up the stairs when something landed on his head. He grabbed whatever the hell it was and examined it.

A pink bra.

They were gathered in the living room. Sakura was slapping a band-aid onto her arm where Xin scratched with her razor-sharp nails, Xin was nursing the purple-ish bruise on her forehead with an ice pack, Sasuke and Gaara were rubbing their faces, their bruises not as bad as Xin's, Temari was soothing her scalp, as soon as TenTen had received her clothes, she came at Temari and yanked her pigtails extremely hard, TenTen was trying to see if her mouth was bleeding or if she had lost a tooth, Temari punched her in her mouth in self defense, and Neji was blushing a pink-ish color, he had been informed by a blunt Xin that the pink bra he was holding belonged to TenTen.

"Do you see what anger can cause?" Hinata sighed, she was bending over, examining Xin's bruise. "The fuck I did to deserve this bruise!? I was just standing there for bob's sake!" Xin seethed, directing a glare to Gaara and Sasuke, who in turned looked away.

"I think you deserve the pain," Sakura replied, rubbing her arm. "Um, excuse me pinky, but I don't recall asking you, so stay your ass over there," Xin hissed, knowing full well that Sakura detested being called Pinky.

"Don't make me come over there!" Sakura growled, standing up. "What are ya gonna do, make me do math!?" Xin jumped off the couch, Hinata stumbled away. "Your starting to really tick me off!"

"Oh! Nice comeback, you fruity ass pixie!" Xin taunted. "BURN NUMBER ONE!" Naruto shouted in some weird ass accent. Hinata forced Xin back into her seat, Sakura plopped down back in her seat.

"What is wrong with you guys!? It's the ending of June and we're already at each other's throats! Think of July and August! We've got to do something!" Hinata scolded. Xin's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief. "You've got an idea?" Shikamaru noticed the sparkle.

"....Let's lock Sakura in the closet and live the rest of summer in peace," She lied brightly, no way was she gonna spill her plan out with Sasuke in the room. She looked towards Sakura, Sakura looked back at her, quirking her pink eyebrow.

She motioned for Sakura to come to her. Sakura frowned. Xin glared and motioned more violently. Sakura rolled her eyes, got up, and ventured to the violent Hyuuga. Xin grabbed her shoulder and pulled her ear to her mouth.

"Take Sasuke further into the house, take him so he can't hear what I'm gonna say," She requested quietly. "I wanna hear too," Sakura breathed back quietly. "You will, but you'll need to take him out first!" Xin said quickly. "Ok, Ok." Sakura stood back up, strides to Sasuke, snatch his wrist up, and drags his ass out the room.

Xin waited until their footsteps faded away. "I have a solution!" She announced. "And that is...?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's throw a party for Sasuke, his birthday is July 23rd, right?" Xin grinned. "What about me, my birthday is August." Temari reminded them. "Oh shut it, you'll get your chance when it's August." Xin waved her off.

"All we gotta do is have Sakura keep Sasuke busy while prepare!" Xin exclaimed. "When will we prepare?" Neji asked. "Hmm...like two or three days before his birthday, I suppose." Xin thought out-loud.

The room was silent for a moment before everyone answered with ok's. Xin smiled brightly. "Good, it's decided!" Xin swung.

Sasuke suddenly crawled back here. "Help me!" He growled. Sakura grabbed onto his ankles and proceeded to drag him out. "Get back here Uchiha!"

"Should we tell her its ok to let him back in?" Neji watched as Sasuke struggled to get away. Xin flinched as she pressed onto her bruised head to hard. **"Iie."** She glared. Xin's head snapped over to Gaara before she chucked a remote at him.

"What the hell?" He glared at her. Xin simply pointed to her forehead. Xin's phone suddenly started to sing to Eminem's song 'Go to Sleep'. "Whaddya want?" She snapped into her phone. There was a long pause as Xin listened into her phone.

"No way! You are lying!" Xin squealed, jumping up. "Where are you!? Ten minutes! My goodness!" Xin snapped the phone shut. She grinned happily before rushing away. "I need a headband or something!" She shouted before hopping over the struggling Sasuke.

Sakura let go of Sasuke and stumbled back some. "What's up with her?"

"Who the hell knows? You never know what's going on in her head." TenTen readjusted her bun.

~~~~  
Approximately an hour later, a knock was heard at the door. Mai, a maid, hurried to answer the door. "Knocking? That's a first..." Temari mumbled. Xin, who had a purple headband tied around her head (to hide that bruise) chuckled. "I think knocking is very much normal to other people."

"Xin-Sama. You have two visitors," Mai said in her Korean voice. Xin turned halfway, barely curious. But as soon as she saw the visitors, she squealed loudly and leaped over the couch to hug her old friends, Reoma and K.c.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" She screeched happily. (A/N: I have made a mistake about Reoma. He has amber eyes, not black eyes!)

"Xin!" K.c smiled brightly. The others, who were still seated on the couch, gave the newcomers odd looks. Neji stood. "Xin, down." He commanded. "Your choking them to death," Hinata pointed out. Although Reoma remained impassive, K.c's face turned blue. "Oh! Oh my. My bad! My bad!" Xin stepped back.

"Wow...you grew up...well...." K.c struggled for the right words. "I know, right? Oh my bob, I've missed you guys so much! It's wonderful to see you." Xin cheered. "Xin, perhaps you should introduce us to your...friends?" Reoma finally spoke.

"Nonsense! You don't need to know those bums," Xin waved her hand. A book suddenly bashed Xin in the back of the head. "YOW! Ok, that's my sis, Hinata, those are my cousins, Sasuke and Neji, that's Hinata's boyfriend, Naruto, the one who is half-asleep is Shikamaru, the one next to him is Temari, the girl with the brown hair is TenTen (Neji's crush, shh..he'll hear me), Gaara, my bestest dude-friend, and that bitch who threw the book is Sakura (my future cousin-in-law by marriage to Sasuke, keep on the DL though...)." Xin pointed out.

"Interesting.." Kc mumbled. "I thought I was your 'bestest' dude-friend," Reoma joked. Gaara glared dangerously. Temari patted his leg, telling to calm his nerves.

"Your my _other _bestest dude-friend." Xin laughed. Gaara smirked in victory. The three shared a laugh.

Hmm...could this old friends be possibly stealing their Xin away? Whose to say they won't convince her to come to boarding school with them? Xin kinda fitted into the circle. She looked natural with those two. Did she look natural with everyone else? The nine exchanged looks, verifying they were indeed thinking the same thing.

For the whole day, Xin hung out with her old friends. They laughed, the joked, they remembered. Her friends felt odd, knowing that she was somewhere else, not bugging them and making them to laugh. She was somewhere else making her old friends laugh.

"...It's quiet..." Naruto pointed out. "No, duh!" Sakura glared hard. Xin skipped into the room suddenly, followed by Reoma and Kc. "Hey ya'll! Ready for dinner?" Xin greeted. There was a chorus of 'whatever'. Xin frowned.

"I'll help. Reoma-San and Kc-San can befriend the others," Hinata volunteered. Xin shrugged and waltzed into the kitchen, Hinata following meekly behind.

"...Soo...how's life...?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Hinata noted quietly, making the rice. "I am!" Xin grinned. "Although....I would like for you guys to enjoy yourself too." Xin added after a moment. "..I see...may I ask you a question?" Hinata asked shyly. "Shoot," Xin nodded.

"If you had the chance, would you go to the boarding school with Kc-San and Reoma-San?" She pieced together. "Nope," Xin answered, not thinking at all. "Y-You wouldn't?"

"Hells no. I love Kc and Reoma so much, but I love you guys more. Their my friends, you guys are my family. Family don't leave family." Xin informed her. "Wow. That's a surprise..."

"Damn. You guys don't trust me?" Xin asked sourly. "We do. We're just protective. We can't have some steal _our _Xin away." Hinata smiled. Xin smiled softly. "How silly of you guys. I'll never leave. I'm the glue that holds you guys together, anyway!" Xin laughed.

"Yeah right," Hinata laughed too.

It was deadly quiet at dinner. Everyone noticed, but simply played with their food, or in Naruto's case, Hinata's hand.

Xin suddenly slammed her fist down on the poor table. "Talk." She ordered. "..So Reoma...what grade will you be in come fall?" Neji started off.

"I'll be going to college actually," Reoma informed them. "Bummer! I missed your graduation!" Xin whined. "Oh, it was wonderful. Simply the best," Kc bragged. "Was it now..." Xin trailed off. "What about you, Kc-San?" Hinata smiled. "I'll be a senior," Kc smiled back at Hinata. "Us too," Hinata nodded.

"It's weird. Hinata-San is well-mannered...and Xin...is...just....Xin..." Reoma stated, looking at the twins. "Shut the fuck up." Xin rolled her eyes. "So Reoma. You related to the Uchiha is some way, right?" Xin changed the subject.

"Hai...I think my mom was Uchiha or something along those lines or something." Reoma shrugged. "Oh ho ho! You're like...my..distant...cuz!" Xin grinned. "How unlucky," Reoma smirked while dodging an empty bowl.

"Nice reflexes man. She hit me with a silver spoon couple days ago..." Naruto rubbed his head. "I had my reasons, baka." Xin huffed. "You did not." Kc laughed.

~Later~

It was time for bed for Reoma and Kc, they were tired. Sasuke showed them to the guest bedrooms and retreated away.

"So, what's the movie for tonight?" Temari questioned, watching Xin rifle through the movie selections. "Hmm.....The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Xin smiled, showing the DVD case. "But..it's not October...or December.." TenTen trailed off. "Who gives a flying fuck?" Xin scowled, shoving the disc into the player.

So, they watched, and listened to Xin sing along to all the songs.

Now everything felt normal. There were no intruders to steal Xin away. The intruders were now upstairs, away from the silly Xin.

Oh, no. She was safe with them, squeezed in between Gaara and Neji, singing away,

_But then again, there was always tomorrow...._

**GangstaT~It's been awhile, eh?  
**  
_Xin: Yes, yes. _

**GangstaT~ Oh my, it's black history month, holla to all the brothas and sistahs out there. I'm a sistah, too. Lol. Chill for a second and look into out past. **

_Xin: I thought you were mixed. _

**GangstaT: Most of me is black. **

_Xin: Oh...well..review please!_

**GangstaT: Yes, review! We love reviews! **


	14. Not everything is sunshine lolipop

GangstaT: This was supposed to go up long ago. But my internet stopped working. So I'm forced to rewrite it on my sis's laptop.

Xin: We're terribly sorry for the long wait! Here ya go

!!

It was morning and Xin was snuggled in her large bed. There was a knocking at her door. She ignored and buried herself deeper into the soft sea of purple.

The knocking became louder and pounded at Xin's head. "The kitchen better be of fuckin' fire! If it's not, go the hell away!" Xin ordered dangerously. "Rise n' Shine!" Kc smiled, waltzing into the room. The blankets were torn away from an annoyed Xin.

Xin sat up in somewhat of a zombie-like state. She turned, slid off her bed and ease over to Kc. She grabbed Kc by the back of her clothes and in one swift motion, tossed Kc out her room. She slammed the door shut and picked up her blankets.

"My blankets."

!!

Xin stumbled down the dressed in slim black pants and a tight red tank top. "Wazzup peoples," She slurred. Kc grumbled something from the couch before continuing her conversation with Gaara. Xin frowned, wondering why they had failed to answer her. "Hello?" She waved her hands. Whatever they were talking about must've been more interesting than Xin, because they ceased to look at her.

"Fuck you two," Xin grumbled while storming into the kitchen. She plopped down onto a stool next to Hinata and folded her arms. "Is there something wrong?" Temari asked from her seat across from Xin.

"She is stealing him away from me! I can tell!" Xin fumed. "Xin, what are you talking about?" Hinata frowned. "Kc! Gaara and her are talking and they straight up ignored me! Well, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fuckin' fight she gets!" Xin declared.

"What are you going to do?" TenTen shut the fridge close. "I'm going to have a chat with Reoma and Sasuke," Xin slid off the stool. "Sasuke?" Sakura perked up. "Hai. Kc has a thing for quiet guys. They interest her. Well, if she thinks she'll come and take away Gaara, I'll take away Sasuke and Reoma." Xin planned.

"This won't end well." Hinata sighed.

~~~~~~  
Sasuke and Reoma were in the living room with Kc and Gaara. "Hi Reoma-Chan! Hi Sasuke!" Xin greeted. "Hey Xin." They greeted back. "So…Sasuke…you dad has the training room…doesn't he?" Xin leaned over to Sasuke.

"Hai," Sasuke nodded. "Let's use it! We haven't fought in such a long time!" Xin grinned. It was quiet. "Oh! Is Sasuke and Reoma-Chan scared their asses whooped by a girl?" Xin taunted. "Fine. You want a fight. You get a fight." Sasuke challenged.

"Great! I'll take you both on!" Xin clapped her hands together. "Follow me then," Sasuke lead them out the room. Gaara and Kc began to stand when Xin whirled around. "Oh ho ho! You guys don't have to see a boring fight! Return to your exciting chat! After all, it was better than talking to me," Xin winked as she danced gracefully out the room.

Kc glared at her back. So, the competition has begun.

Meanwhile, Xin and her good and bad temptress were arguing if this was a good idea. The good temptress was against this while the bad temptress was for it.

"Ok, the one rule is not to break the paper-rice doors, got it?" Sasuke ordered. "Got it," Xin chimed. "Hn,"

"I'll fight you first," Sasuke stated. Reoma shrugged, Xin grinned. "I could always beat you when we were kids!"

"Yeah, well, times change."

Kc P.O.V

I needed to do something quick. If I didn't, Xin would win again! Xin always won.

We competed over everything. Boys, grades, style, class, popularity. Hell, we even fought to see who could eat more rice.

I always lost. No matter what. It's as if she was my glamorous older sister and I was living in her beautiful shadow.

But that was all going to change. I swear it's all going to change. I don't want to hurt Xin, but in order to win, I must.

This isn't play time.

Sasuke charged at Xin and threw a punch at her face. Xin's arm flew up to block her face. "My! You've gotten fast!" Xin sung while kicking him off his feet. "You've gotten slow," Sasuke smirked as he kicked her down with him.

"OH!" Xin crashed to the ground. Sasuke jumped to his feet and kicked Xin hard in her side. "Aw, that was dirty," She gasped. She jumped to her feet after she recovered.

Xin acted as if she was going to punch Sasuke, when his hands flew up to block his face, she punched him hard in his stomach. "Pay back bitch!" Xin grinned as Sasuke glared at her.

"Hey Sasuke." Xin smiled. "Nani?" He asked. "Say Jajutlum!" Xin ordered.

"Jaju-" He began to say before Xin plunged her middle and index finger into the part where his rib cage separates in the front. Sasuke gasped and stumbled backwards, knocked off balance.

Xin took the chance to punch Sasuke in his face. He fell to the floor and Xin pinned him down, placing her knee on his stomach. "Move and your stomach gets it," Xin grinned. "Get off, you win." Sasuke growled.

Xin rolled off of him. "I win!" Xin pumped her fist into the air. "You cheated," Sasuke grumbled. "Aw, don't be such a sore-loser! You said the only rules was don't break the doors. The doors are still standing, eh?" Xin smiled.

Reoma and Sasuke switched. "You're not going to trick me as easily," Reoma smirked. "I wasn't planning to." Xin smirked back.

Kc P.O.V

I tried to forget about her. I turned back to Gaara. His mind was transfixed on Xin, I knew. He had that look in his eyes all boys have when they're interested in Xin. I've seen that look in Reoma a couple times.

Damn her! Damn her!

Reoma, Sasuke, and Xin suddenly entered the room. Reoma had claw-like scratches on both his arms. Xin had a bruise on her elbow and on her ankle.

She still looked beautiful when those ugly bruises. Xin had her arms wrapped around both Sasuke and Reoma.

"How come Sasuke doesn't have any bruises?" Gaara questioned. Xin beamed smiled brightly. Sasuke lifted his shirt to show two bruises.

"Oh…" We both trailed off. "I kicked their asses," Xin claimed. "Oh really now? Why do you have three bruises?" Reoma shot back. "Three?" I frowned.

Xin lifted the side of the shirt show a bruise. "Sasuke fuckin' kicked me when I was down." Xin let her shirt fall. I didn't fail notice Gaara's eyes on Xin's exposed flesh.

"Get over it, cheater…." Sasuke grumbled, leaving the room. "Sore-Loser!" Xin followed. Reoma sighed and followed too.

"I'm hungry," Gaara suddenly stated. He stood up and ventured to the kitchen. I was left alone.

But that was ok. For now, I needed more planning.

End P.O.V

Xin's P.O.V

I smiled triumphantly as Reoma, Sasuke, and Gaara joined me in the kitchen. "Xin, I'm hungry. Bake some cookies." Gaara ordered. Although they were all cute (when I say Sasuke, I mean sibling-cute) they could use some manners.

"What's the magic word?" I said in a sing-song voice. "Now," He scowled. I rolled my eyes. "What's the fuckin magic word?" My hands were propped on her hips.

"Please," He sighed angrily. "Was that so hard?" I asked as I shoved cookie dough into the oven. "Hai." Gaara nodded.

"What college are you going to?" I suddenly asked. "Well, I'm thinking about a college in America." He informed me.

"Ah. America, which college?" I asked as I recalled one of my vacations in America. They had pretty good colleges. "Maybe Harvard or Yale…" Reoma mentioned. "Did you pick those? Or did you let your folks pick?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Reoma always had issues with his folks. I had the same issues with my old man, but he and I had a talk.

"……..Does it matter?" Reoma narrowed his eyes back at me. "Hai. I think it does," I answered nonchalantly. "I don't" Reoma replied. "Well I do! You always let your pops decide for you!" I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now," Reoma sighed back. I scrunched my face up. "Whatever," I trailed off. "When are the cookies done?" Gaara piped up. "Whey they are golden-brown." I smiled. He reminded me of a kid.

Twenty minutes later, the cookies were one. I loaded them all onto a plate. Gaara reached for one. I slapped his hand away. "They're too hot!" I scolded. "And wait until the second batch is done!" I loaded the second tray into the oven.

He grumbled something while rubbing his hand. Thirty minutes later, I dropped the second batch onto the plate. "OI!!! COOKIES!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all gathered in the kitchen and we ate cookies. "So, you know I think is gay?" I asked, nibbling a cookie. "Who?" Shikamaru dragged out. "The Jonas Brothers."

"Why?" Sakura quirked her pink eyebrow. "Have you seen their pants? Their totally skinny. I'm surprised they can fit their little dicks in there!" I remarked. "Emo people wear skinny jeans." Gaara stated. "You would know. But their not emo. Their like…preppy pop-stars and all that shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your mouth." Hinata sighed.

"Are we really going to start this again?" I laughed.

"Start what?" Kc smiled. Yeah right….it's a fake smile. I know it dammit!

"Naruto betted Xin she couldn't go three days without cursing," TenTen smiled. "Xin totally lost, didn't she?" Kc's smiled widened. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and bitch-slap her.

"Iie. Before anyone could lose, Naruto hooked up with Hinata. So the bet was off. Xin was doing a pretty good job." Sasuke informed her. I think he was noticing my hostile mood.

"Oh…" Kc trailed off. I smirked. Temari sighed. "I wish we could go out."

"Let's go swimming!" Hinata tried. "Oh hai!" I clapped my hands. Why not show off my more 'mature' body than Kc?

"Sure!"

"Kc, you can get dressed with us, we find you something." Hinata grabbed her hand and led us girls out.

End P.O.V

They found an aqua one piece with a hole purposely cut out where her belly-button is. Hinata elbowed Xin's bare back. "Say something nice." Hinata whispered. "Why?" Xin asked dryly. "Because I said so. Now do it!"

"Wow….Kc…you…look sexy…." Xin forced out. "Domo!" Kc smiled. "You look sexy too!" Kc claimed. "But are you sure you wear something that revealing? I mean…there are six boys…." Kc trailed off.

"What they gonna do? I'd kick their asses before any of them could lay a finger one me." Xin rolled her eyes.

"Well….let's go then." TenTen lead them all to the pool. They boys were waiting for them. "Wow! You look hot in that, Hina!" Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Xin floated on her back. She heard laughter to her side and twisted her head to the side.

Gaara was teaching Kc how to swim.

Xin shot up. She looked pissed. Hell, she was pissed. "Oh hell no! She knows how to swim!" Xin thought angrily.

Kc glanced at Xin and smirked.

"Dammit! I knew she fuckin' frikin' knew how to frikin' swim!" Xin thought. She closed her eyes and her mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Xin? Are you alright?"

Xin cracked opened her eyes to see Reoma casually floating in front of her. "Huh? Sure. Let me get on your back," Xin replied. "Nani? Why?" He stared blankly.

"Cuz I wanna! So let me!" Xin whined. "If I let you, will you shut up?" Reoma sighed. "But of course!" Xin smiled as she swam around and clung to his back. "Ooh! Reoma-Chan has a sexy body!" Xin teased playfully. "Shut up." He blushed.

"Eh? You work out a lot, don't cha? Look at that chest! Hot piece of damn!" Xin giggled loudly. Kc and Gaara looked up symmetrically. "Seriously, shut up." Reoma repeated as he swam around. "I can't! Your just sooo hot!" Xin flirted.

Hinata and Sakura watch from their seats. "Her plan is working," Sakura mused. "Hai. Gaara and Kc are staring holes through her and Reoma-San." Hinata groaned lightly. "Is there some kind of demonic competition with those two?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai. Xin always wins though. They compete over everything. And it looks like Reoma-San and Gaara are the victims this time." Hinata explained briefly. "Something tells me Reoma knows what's going on." Sakura confessed.

"I suppose. He does seem pretty intelligent." Hinata nodded.

Xin suddenly let go of Reoma and hoisted herself out the pool.

Her limbs were long and slim. Her skin-tone was a healthy pale. Her sides pushed in, her hips and breasts struck out, creating an hour-glass shape. Her butt wasn't flat, but wasn't out there. Her dark ponytail fell to her waist. Drenched. Her lips pulled into a smile, her lavender eyes held mystery in them.

She shook her head, dropping water. She leaned over and slapped the water out of her ear. She straightened and wrung the water from her hair.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Xin announced before waltzing in the mansion. Kc pulled herself out the water and followed after Xin.

Xin snatched up a can of Dr. Pepper and drank until it was half-empty. She slammed it down with content sigh.

"Xin."

Xin turned to face Kc. "Oh. Heyo Kc. Wassup?" She asked casually. "I know exactly what you're doing," Kc claimed. Xin raised her eyebrows. "What am I doing?"

"Don't play dumb! Stop sucking up Reoma's attention!" Kc hissed. "I'm not….I'm trying to have fun," Xin replied. "Cut the bullshit." Kc growled.

"Ok." Xin shrugged while cutting past Kc. "Where are you going?" Kc whirled around. Xin stopped and turned. "I'm only doing what you're doing. If you want to stop, back up off Gaara." Xin replied softly

"Iie."

Xin shrugged. "You never win. You'll never win. I'm better than you. So, I'll give you a warning." Xin paused for a long moment. "Cut the bullshit. You'll wind up as the loser and being hurt, again."

"This time your wrong." Kc argued. Xin laughed softly. "Kc. My dear. When will you learn?" She sighed before leaving the kitchen, swinging her hips in mockery.

"I'll bet you this time," Kc promised.

Xin sat down in a chair next to Hinata. "Hi," She waved to Sakura and Hinata. "Xin…..what are you doing?" Sakura cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?" Xin asked innocently. "You know damn well what I mean." Sakura snapped.

Xin gave Sakura a look a mother would give her child when they back talk. "Oh….do I?" Xin smiled. "Stop playing dumb. You're trying to make Kc jealous, aren't you?" Sakura accused. .

"….Or maybe you think that because Sasuke was hanging out with me instead of you. Maybe you're trying to cover up your jealousy by using Kc." Xin replied softly. Sakura was stunned and Hinata was quiet.

"That's a lie!" Sakura hissed.

Xin blinked slowly. "Is it?"

Xin smirked. "Oi Reoma! Bet cha I can swim faster than you!" Xin challenged while jumping in the pool.

"I wonder whose side is she on sometimes. She's such a trickster." Sakura sighed.

One O'clock in the Morning.

Xin shuffled back into her room, returning from the bathroom. She crawled back into her bed and was about to fall asleep.

Then her phone rang.

"…Someone get the stupid phone," Xin mumbled. She realized it was her phone, so no one was going to answer it but her.

She snatched if off the floor and shoved it to her ear. "Nani?" She whined angrily. "Xin, honey?" Hinako's musical voice filled the phoned. "Mommy, is something wrong?" She yawned.

"Iie. Were you sleeping?" Her mother questioned. "Well, hai. It's one in the morning." Xin groaned. "It's the afternoon over here." Hinako stated.

"We are you?"

"America."

"Well, that's on the other side of the friggin world."

"Watch your tongue."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Anyway, there is a party going on and I just remembered the summer festival!" Hinako exclaimed. "Uh-huh…." Xin nodded. "And, we have decided to let you all go!"

"Really?"

"Hai. You must wear a yukata and Mai will show up randomly to see if you're there or not."

"Awesome!"

"Ok. Mama has to go, Mama loves you."

"Love you too."

Xin hung up and tossed it Bon knows where.

~~~~~~  
It was early afternoon when Kc and Xin settled down onto the couch. They were both about to fight.

"You ready?" Kc smirked.

"Bring it on bitch!"

Xin pressed Vs. Mode. They were playing Dead or Alive 4. They wanted to see who was better. Kc picked Lei Feng and Xin picked Hitomi. "I use three people," Kc gloated. "Oh? I use nine. All the girls." Xin smirked. Kc grumbled something.

Xin ended up winning.

"Best two out of three?" Kc growled. "Sure nof'!" Xin grinned. Xin picked Kasumi and Kc picked Ayane. "Face it Kc, I kick your ass in every game!" Xin flaunted. "Shut up." Kc huffed while picking random for the stage.

The stage ended up being Kyoto in Bloom, which reminded Xin of the summer festival. "Oh!! I forgot!" Xin paused the game.

"OI!!! EVERYONE GET THEIR ASSES INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" Xin screamed loud enough, her voice echoed throughout the mansion. "Wow…you've got some strong lungs…" Kc remarked. Xin sent a nasty glare at Kc as they all started to come in one by one.

"What's with all the screaming?" Shikamaru sighed. "Are you gonna make us play video games with us and laugh at us when we lose?" Naruto whined, noticing the paused game.

"Iie! I have wonderful news!" Xin sung. "Get on with it!" TenTen snapped. "Aw…did I interrupt your alone time with Neji?" Xin cooed. "There is no alone time!" Neji and TenTen yelled.

"Then shut the fuck up."

"….."

"Anyway, Mommy called me yesterday night, when I was sleeping, and told me we could go to the summer festival!" Xin exclaimed.

The room broke out into excited talking. Sakura then stopped.

"WAIT!" She shouted. "Nani?" Hinata asked kindly. "Isn't the summer festival tonight?"

"Oh shizzle! We need yukatas!" Xin slapped her hands to her face. Mai, a maid, suddenly flew into the room. "It's been all taken care of! Your yukata will be ready before you leave." Mai smiled.

"Thank you very much," Xin thanked kindly. "You know, Xin is only nice to like four people," Naruto stated, wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. "Who's that?"

"You, Hanabi, Hinako-Sama, and Mai." Naruto nodded. "That's not true! I'm kind to like everyone!" Xin huffed. "Yeah, not rally," Naruto replied. "I am too!" Xin argued. "….No…your not…" Naruto shook his head. "Dude….your sooo lucky Hinata is standing right next you…cuz if she wasn't…..BAM MOTHAFUCKA!" Xin shouted, making punching motions.

They played Dead or Alive 4 to pass the time. But, Xin just kicking everyone's ass. Naruto angrily smacked Xin with his controller. "What kind of girl are you!?"

"Oi!" Xin smacked him back. "Hey, two wrongs don't make a right." Hinata snatched the remotes away. "Hai, but three rights make a left." Xin replied, stretching.

"Everyone? The yukatas are ready. The girl's are in Xin's room and the boy's are in Sasuke's." Mai stuck her head in the room. "Domo Arigato!" Xin jumped up and made a beeline for her room, the girls following.

Sakura was gifted with a yukata that was pink of the left side and red on the right side, the obi was green, matching her eyes. She had white circles on both sleeves and on the bottom part. A red ribbon was tied in her hair.

Temari was given a white kimono that had lavender flowers stitched onto the sleeve, the shoulder, and just below her lavender obi. Most of her hair was down except for one section that pulled into a small ponytail.

Kc had an aqua yukata with neon green stripes and a light green obi. Her short hair was pulled into a small ponytail.

Hinata was dressed in a pale yellow yukata that consisted of black flowers littering the fabric. Her obi was black and had a black string wrapped around it, the end of the string was tied into a yellow bow. Her hair was piled to the side with a yellow flower in it.

TenTen wore a light pink one that had red flowers printed onto the cloth. Her name was written in kanji on the breast part. Her obi was both red and pick with her name splashed onto it. She didn't know what to do with her hair.

Xin was wearing a black yukata with thick and thin purple swirls on various parts. Her obi was purple and had a black X stitched in the front. A paper purple fan was tucked in the obi. She didn't know what to do with her hair either.

"What should we do with out hair?" TenTen frowned. Mai walked towards Xin and slipped the hair tie out her hair, letting her black hair fall past her waist. "Wow, you got some long hair." Sakura commented as TenTen's hair was let down to her lower back.

"TenTen's too." Hinata pointed out. "We can't let our hair down!" TenTen reached for her hair. "No, No. You two look so beautiful." Mai stopped her.

After much begging, they let it down.

Sakura, Temari, Kc, and Hinata put on a little bit of makeup while Xin and TenTen went for their natural look.

~~~  
The guys waited downstairs.

Naruto wore an orange yukata, the top was loosely open, and the trimmings were royal blue. He wore a blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead. Sasuke wore a navy yukata. His trimmings were dark red. The Uchiha fan was pictured on the back. Shikamaru was dressed up in a lime green set with darker lines going down the side. He was carrying a green paper fan that had a symbol that he'd wear when he was twelve and thirteen.

Neji wore a light gray yukata that had a dark gray bird on it. His hair was tied up like usual. Gaara was wearing a blood red yukata with golden trimmings. The 'ai' kanji that was tattooed to his forehead was on the back. And lastly, Reoma had on a black yukata with a deep yellow streak going down the sleeves of the yukata.

"You all look so handsome," Mai complimented. "Domo." The chorused together. "Wait til you see the ladies."

They could hear Xin's door swing open. "Let's go!" Xin shouted.

To the guys, the girls looked like beautiful geishas. They refused to voice their opinions. Except Naruto. Her had Hinata as his girlfriend, so why the hell not?

"Hinata! Your stunning!" Naruto grinned. "Really?" Hinata blushed. "Number one stunner!" Xin grinned. "Yep!"

"Are we ready to go?" Sakura asked, trying to stop herself from raping Sasuke. "Yep!" Xin smiled, seeing as no one objected. Mai waited patiently for everyone to slip on their sandals.

Mai unlocked the door. "Have fun. Don't try sneaking off. I'll show up any minute!" She reminded them.

"The festival is in town square!" Mai called to them as the front gates opened. Since Town Square wasn't too far away, they decided to walk.

The festival was marvelous. There were bright lights, decorations, games, dancing areas, a big stage. Food stands. "This place is wonderful!" Kc exclaimed.

"Oi! Let's buy some dangos!" Xin smiled, pointing to the dangos stand. They each bought two, except for Xin, who bought four. "Seriously, where does it all go?" TenTen asked as Xin chomped on the food.

"Her breasts." Temari pointed to Xin's breasts, which stuck up so much, guys were cracking necks looking at her.

An hour later, they were all playing games. Xin stood by a boy who was failing at catching a fish. "I'll help." She offered the boy. She paid for a try.

The boy watched in awe as Xin expertly caught a fish. The shop owner placed the fish in bag and handed it to Xin.

"Here ya go." Xin handed the bag to the boy. "Domo Onee-Chan!" The boy smiled before running off. "That was nice of you."

Xin turned to see Gaara. She smiled softly. "He was struggling," She shrugged. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "….You…look….prettier…than you already do." He complimented quietly.

"Are you complimenting me?" Xin raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously…don't ruin it."

"Ok, ok."

Xin slammed a tray of sake down on the table her friends were occupying. "We're not drinking this." Neji glared at her. Xin rolled her eyes and poured some for everyone.

"How'd you get this?" Reoma frowned.

Xin just downed a cup for her. The rest quietly followed. "Don't drink too much," Hinata ordered Xin who smiled.

No one really watched Xin as she drank more than them. She kept drinking and drinking until she was finally drunk on her 46th cup.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said slowly, hiding her drunkenness.

She stumbled away before anyone could answer. When she was out of their view, she stumbled all over the place.

She let out a hiccup that caused her to fall on her butt. "Hehe….Xin…go boom!" She giggled. Five minutes into her giggle fit, a guy came over to her and helped her to her feet. "You're pretty cute," He greeted. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I…prefer sexy, Mr. Puppy!" Xin swung her arm. "You look pretty sexy," He corrected.

"Could you…umm…guide…..me to the…what's that place….where you pee and stuff….oh yes! The bathroom!" Xin carried on. "Of course," He answered before leading her farther away.

"Where are your friends?" He asked her. "Um...on that bench by the sake place…"

"Perfect." He smirked.

He dragged her to a secluded area. Although drunk, Xin did notice. "Mr. Puppy, I don't see a bathroom! Hey, why are you opening my yukata?" Xin slurred. He untied her obi and opened yukata.

"Hey!" She shouted when she felt his hands grope her breasts. She moved away and tried to swat him away. She sloppily ran from him. She didn't get too far when he grabbed her by her wrist and drug her back to him. Her upper-body was exposed.

"Stop."

He pinned her to the wall.

Gaara noticed Xin hadn't returned. "Xin hasn't come back yet," Hinata noticed as well. "Yeah. Do you think she's ok?" Sakura asked, evidence worried in their voice.

"Should we go search for her?" Reoma asked, standing up. "Hai." Neji and Hinata said firmly. They split up and went into different directions.

Gaara walked around. He walked further and further away from the crowd. His foot suddenly kicked something. He looked down to see Xin's paper fan. "Oh…she's in trouble…isn't she?" He asked himself

He swiped the fallen item and walked on.

He had walked to where the festival ended. He was just about to return to see if anyone else had better luck when he heard a shout. "STOP!"

"Xin?" He frowned. "I said stop!" He heard again. He walked toward the source and found Xin, with someone he didn't know. Xin was drunk, her head kept bobbing back and forth. She was being pinned to the wall, the guy she was with was groping her everywhere. Her sides, her hips, her thighs, her face, her breasts.

He walked silently up on the man, Xin didn't even notice Mr. Puppy was torn away from her and punched. She cringed as she heard cracks and his body falling to the ground. Xin slid down to the ground.

He dropped down to her level. Her head snapped up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I wanna go home." Xin whispered.

He picked her up in his arms and started back to the mansion. At first, he wondering how he was going to get the door open. But he decided to just kick the door until Mai opened the door.

"What happened!?" She screamed. "Not now." He grumbled while he kicked his sandals off. He collapsed onto the couch. Xin didn't move as Gaara called the others and told them what happened.

They came rushing home to see Gaara on the couch with Xin clinging onto him. "Xin? Are you alright?" Kc asked, Xin just buried her face deeper into Gaara's neck.

They decided to change to normal clothes. They tried their best not to ask her questions, but it was agonizing.

Gaara suddenly wordlessly stood up, clutching her. "Where are you going?" Neji asked. "Bathroom." He said simply. "Mai, bring some clothes for her."

"Why isn't she speaking or looking at us?" TenTen frowned. "She's ashamed." Reoma stated. "Nani? Why?" Sakura frowned too.

"Think about it. The infamous Xin is felt up, close to rape. It's shameful, she's supposed to be tougher than that." Reoma told them.

Ten minutes later, Gaara came back and explained the story to everyone.

They didn't know what to say. What could they say?

So they sat in silence. Xin had been in the bathroom for a long time. Suddenly, she came down the stairs, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"….I'm…ok…." She pieced together before retreating to the kitchen. "Go talk to her, Gaara." Hinata ordered. "Why me?" Gaara looked at her. "You're the only one she's said more than two sentences too." Shikamaru informed him.

He shrugged but followed Xin in the kitchen. She was setting milk out. She didn't say anything to him, but reached up to grab cereal.

Her sleeve raised up a little and he spotted something bright red. "Xin." He called her. She turned half way. "Hai?"

"C'mere."

She slowly made her way to him. "Hai?" She repeated. Her grabbed her sleeves and shoved them up. Her upper-arms were bright red. Red and Raw.

"What the hell is that!? What the hell did you do yourself?"

Xin let her head hang down. "I needed to wash the dirtiness off….I felt disgusting." She whispered. "You did this to your whole body?" He glared at her.

"Iie. Only the places that was touched." So her hips, her sides, her thighs, and her breasts were glowing red. Her cheeks also held red.

He shoved her shirt up far enough to see her red skin. "You can't do this to yourself!" He let her shirt fall down. "I had to." Xin argued. "No you didn't! You didn't need to scrub yourself that hard! You nearly scrubbed your skin off!"

"Why the hell does it matter to you anyway?" Xin angrily snapped. "Why wouldn't it matter!?" Gaara growled.

"You're starting to ignore me and talk to Kc more! So why should it matter to you if I'm hurt or not? And plus, I'm ok anyway!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. "You call this ok!? And I care way more about you than Kc!"

Everyone listened as the two argued. "I told you that you two were going to damn far!" Reoma snapped. "Is this really the time to discuss that?" Kc sighed.

Xin let her head drop again, but she refused to cry. "What in the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I drink so much and believe I was superwoman?" She asked herself quietly.

"Xin, its ok…you're here with us now." Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder. "My skin burns. I should've asked Temari or someone to come with me. I was drunk out of my mind. I bet every guy that saw me was some drunken easy slut," Xin rambled.

"Stop. Did he touch anywhere else?" Gaara asked quietly. Xin didn't answer. "Well? Did he?" Gaara prodded. "….Iie…." She shook her head. Was she lying?

'Eat your food." He ordered before retreating from the kitchen. Xin fixed her food up and stayed in the kitchen, daring anyone to come in and ask her questions. She couldn't bring herself to face any of them.

Hinata looked at her small wrist-watch. 12:20 midnight it was time for some sleep.

"Everyone to bed." She ordered. "But…" Everyone began to protest.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Ok." Everyone grumbled while going upstairs. Naruto hung back with Hinata. "Hina, everything is going to be ok." He planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Naruto went upstairs, Xin came out the kitchen. Hinata could easily see the redness. It stood out freakishly against Xin's pale skin tone.

"Everything is going to be ok." She repeated Naruto's word before both sisters turned in for the night.

GangstaT: Was this chapter too dramatic?

Xin~ how could you do this to me!?

GangstaT: Shut up. Xin is always breaking down people to shame, not it's her turn.

Xin~ I better be ok by the next chapter

GangstaT: Anyway, review. Tell me if it was too dramatic. Not every love story is sunshine lollipop, you know. I also do own the Naruto franchise.

Xin~ She doesn't own Kc or Reoma either, the belong to their rich owners. Creator-Sama could only afford me.

GangstaT:…Did you just call me poor?


	15. Miyako's song Blue Bird

**GangstaT: Hi everyone! Just a new chappie! Aren't you pleased?**

Xin~ a guest star! A guest star! 

**GangstaT: Seriously, stop doing that.**

**Xin~ she owns no one but the Oc peoples!**  
_**  
-Wondeboob to the rescue~!-**_

It's been days since the summer festival and Xin seemed back to her normal self, of course, she's a bit more paranoid. But she was ok.

Although Gaara and Xin had been purposely avoiding each other ever since their little spat in the kitchen.

But someone is about to fix that.

Xin skipped down the stairs, singing as English dub of Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari she heard on the internet

"If you could learn to fly  
You'd never ever return here  
The apple of your eye  
Is the blue~ is the blue~  
The bluest sky

You've lived a life free of sadness  
A life free of grief  
But now you're learning of pain  
So I will have to explain  
The feelings that I have held for you deep  
in my heart  
And now the words are coming steadily

As you awake from youthful dreams  
You find the world's not what it seems  
So spread the wings upon your back  
And fly away

If you could learn to fly  
You'd never ever return here  
You're aiming for the sky  
And the white~ And the white~  
The whitest clouds

If you can make it through  
You'll find the freedom you search for  
So I will pray that you  
Fly on to~ fly on to~  
The bluest sky

Fly on to~ Fly on to~  
The bluest sky

Fly on to~ Fly on to~  
The bluest sky

There was a crash in your mind,  
That destroyed every dream,  
Just like a rusty old window  
Can be cracked by a scream

I know you're tired of  
Waiting there inside of your cage  
So you should leave it now  
And forever more

There is a pulse inside your chest  
That is so strong, it steals your breath  
So break that rusty window down  
And fly away!

If you can learn to run  
I know that you can obtain it;  
The siren of the sun  
Is the voice~ Is the voice~  
The calls for you

It reaches for your hand  
To pull you out of the ocean  
Onto the endless sand  
Underneath~ Underneath  
The bluest sky

I understand that now  
You're falling from the blue  
But you must fight  
To seek the light  
That has always called out to you

If you could learn to fly  
You'd never ever return here  
You're aiming for the sky  
And the white~ And the white~  
The whitest clouds

If you can make it through  
You'll find the freedom you search for  
So I will pray that you  
Fly on to~ fly on to~  
The bluest sky

Fly on to~ fly on to~  
The bluest sky

Fly on to~ fly on to~  
The bluest sky

There was sudden clapping as she finished the song. Xin opened her eyes and looked down at a small child.

What the hell?

Xin bent down to the small child' s height. The feeble creature had reddish-brown pulled into two pigtails and bright yellow eyes (which freaked Xin out, but hey, whose the one with no pupils here?). She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress.

"Aw! Your kawaii!" Xin grinned as she hugged the child, in squealed in happiness. "Kawaii!" She kept repeating, making the child giggle from the attention.

Wait. Stop the track, re-fuckin-wind.

How the hell did this girl get in here!?

"Xin-Sama! You've found her!"

Xin scopped the small being into her arms and faced Mai, who looked annoyed and worried. "Mai? Who is this child?" Xin questioned as Mai settled her breathing.

"Miyako!" The girl squealed. Xin frowned. Something about this child flung a sense of familiar upon Xin.

"She was dropped off by a woman named Misa, saying she needed her to stay with us for a little while." Mai explained.

Misa. Sounded familiar. It was on the tip of Xin's tongue….but she just couldn't remember. "….Well…alright…." Xin hesitated. "Misako, my name is Xin." Xin smiled at the girl cradled in her arms.

Xin carried Miyako into the living room where everyone else were hanging out. They all noticed the small child entangled in Xin's arm, but it didn't register to them quickly. Just like Xin.

"Hey Xin. Cute kid." Temari commented.

But then they all realized. Where the fuck did the kid come from!?

Temari dropped her magazine and Gaara stared wide eyed at the kid. They knew exactly who this kid was. They knew her age, her birthdate, her parents.

"Uncle Gaara! Aunty Temari!! Hi!!" Misako waved hyperly. Xin nearly dropped Misako.

"NANI!?"

It had taken five minutes for the teens to calm down. Miyako wriggled out of Xin's grasp and pounced onto Gaara. "Since when did you guys have a niece?" Sakura frowned.

"Well…..she's Kankuro's daughter." Temari began. "Isn't Kankuro like….a year older than us?" Xin cut in. "Hai he is." Temari started.

"A little bit after I met Xin, Kankuro got into some trouble with my parents and they sent him to some boarding school. He met some girl named Misa, they hooked up…couple months later….pop, out comes Miyako." Gaara explained while he toyed with the end of Miyako's pigtail.

"No wonder why she looks so damn familiar!" Xin exclaimed. "DAMN!" Miyako shouted. "XIN! Watch your language!" Temari slapped the back of Xin's head.

"Well sorry…" Xin trailed off, rubbing her head. The phone started to yelp out suddenly, Xin being closet to the phone, answered.

"Moshi Moshi. Uchiha residents where 10 teens are being held against their will." Xin greeted. "Xin, dear, don't answer the phone like that," Karura sighed. "My bad. What's crack-a-lacking?" Xin smiled.

"Well..Kankuro and his girlfriend just called. They told me they're having some troubles so they left Misako with you." Karura sighed into the phone.

"That's correct." Xin answered. "Would you be a sweetheart and put Mari-Chan on the phone?" Karura asked. "Sure," Xin turned to Temari. "Your momma wants to speak with you."

Their conversation was hushed and Temari kept saying 'I know. I know'. "Yako-Chan, want to speak to Oba-Sama?" Temari suddenly asked.

Miyako scampered off of Gaara's lap and reicieved the phone.

"Gaara, you said a little after you met Xin. How did you meet Xin?" Kc suddenly spoke out. Xin bit her tongue from making a rude comment. Gaara looked to Xin, who shrugged.

"Well….we were both in middle school…8th grade…" Gaara began.

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of summer. School was nearly out. When school comes close to the end for some students (like 8__th__ graders and 12__th__ graders) they do some delinquet things._

_It was night, school let out hours ago. Two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro stood in front of their school's enemey, Otto Middle school. _

_Spray paint was what they were grasping. With two evil smirks, they got to work._

_They were just finished when a girl suddenly came out the front gates. They didn't notice her until her heels started clicking against the concrete. _

_They turned shocked as she walked away. Or, they thought she walked away_

_. _

"_Otto school Sucks." She read the graffitti. They turned to look at her calm face. "Ok," She nodded. "Suck what?" She threw out. "Wha-?" Kankuro frowned. _

"_What does Otto school suck? Do they suck eggs…balls, monkey balls, c'mon boys, you got be more clear," She advised. _

"_We don't have anymore spray paint." Gaara told her, she just smirked. "You guys must be new to the game." She rummaged through her bag and suddenly tossed more spray to them. _

_  
"…Were you gonna tag this place up?" Kankuro caught two easily. "Hell yeah. But, you guys beat me to it, so I'll get the next one," The girl shrugged. "But you go to this school." Kankuro frowned. _

"_I do not like this school. Hm..gotta go…you've got enough to write eggs or balls. Be quick bout it though, the security makes his rounds in ten minutes. See ya round'," She waved and vanished into the night. _

"_That….was some weird chick. But hot nonetheless," Kankuro grinned. Gaara shook his head. _

_Flashback End_

"That was you guys who did that?" Neji narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Hey, what's the 'you guys' about? First off, I'm a frikin woman and second, I didn't do shi-crap that day!" Xin argued.

"But you were going too!" Hinata sighed. "You guys didn't even know each others names?" Shikamaru cut in.

"Would you like to hear the second time? When we did find out who each other were?" Xin smiled. "Sure."

"Well…."

_Flashback (Again!)_

It was in the middle of July and the Hyuuga family were hosting a dinner party in celebration of two companies working together. The Hyuuga and The Sobaku Companies. 

_Gaara sat by a large table with a lavender table cloth covering it. Food littered the table._

_Gaara was nibbling on a fantasic chocolate chip cookie when his mother, Karura, dressed in a red evening gown grabbed him by his arm. "Gaara, you have got to meet the Hyuuga twins. They're simply divine!" She exclaimed. _

"_I really don't want to.." Gaara sighed. "Oh but you must! They're wonderful angels! And they are such good role-models to their younger sister, Hanabi." Karura smiled. _

_She dragged all the way to where the main Hyuuga branch were standing. Hinako had her hands on both of her twin's shoulders. They were dressed in matching outfits, a light purple dress. One looked somewhat sweet and the other looked freakishly annoyed. _

_And that's when her realized. The annoyed girl was the girl that helped him and Kankuro with the spray painting a month ago. _

_She realized it too, because she was smirking. _

"_This is my youngest son, Gaara," Karura introudeced. "Hello." He spoke in monotone._

"Ah, these are my daughters, Hinata and Unxinnu," Hinako smiled. "Hello," Hinata smiled kindly. "Sup?" Unxinnu waved. Hinako pinched the back of Unxinnu. "Eh..hello…" Xin corrected herself. 

_  
"Gaara, Xin-San and Hinata-San will be attending Konoha High with you," Karura explained. _

_Well of course. Konoha High was a private school for the richest or smartest kids. So why the hell wouldn't the Hyuugas be sending their kids to the bes of the best? _

_Twenty minutes later, Xin joined Gaara on the balcony, away from the party. _

"_Well…shocker. You're the son of one of the biggest compines here." Xin folded her arms. "Oh, your one to talk. What are you doing tagging places up when you got a family like this?" Gaara shot back. _

_  
"I have my reasons. Just like you have your reasons." Xin nodded. _

_It was quiet. _

"_Dude. You should've seen the prinicple's face the next day when he saw the wall. It's was fuckin' funny," Xin suddenly grinned. "Seriously? It got cleaned off, I heard." Gaara turned to her._

"Yep. By me." 

"_Why you?"_

"Sometimes….we you have a bad rep at school, it's fun. Other times…not so much." Xin shrugged. 

"…_.Wanna go next month and tag it back up with Kankuro and me?"_

"Hells yeah!"

End Flashback

"…..You guys became friends over tagging places up?" TenTen asked after a long pause. (A/N: That's how I became friends with of my dude-friends…..yeah….we were both bored that weekend…)

"Now that you say it…it does sound kind of weird…" Gaara trailed off. "Kind of?" Naruto snorted.

"Yako-Chan, why don't you take a bath?" Temari smiled at the young girl. "Onee-Chan, take a bath with me!" Miyako exclaimed, clinging to Xin's pants.

"Hm? Oh. Alright." Xin seemed to be in a daze as she led the small girl upstairs to the bathroom.

"Do you think Xin will be a bad influence?" Temari asked, worry laced in her usually calm eyes. "Hopefully," Gaara grumbled.

Xin filled the marble tub up and poured bubble bath shampoo into the water. She helped Miyako out of her clothes and settled her in the tub.

Miyako splashed around so much, she ended soaking Xin to the bone, which only caused Xin to laugh as she removed her own clothes.

Miyako ended up poking Xin's left breast. "Your's is bigger than my mommy's! And she's twenty!" She exclaimed. Xin sweat dropped.

"Miyako-Chan, stop wriggling around." Xin sighed as she dried to dry her. Instead, Miyako smiled widely, darted away from Xin, opened the door and ran out.

"Miyako!" Xin shouted as she wrapped a towel around her naked body and rushed out after her best friend's niece.

Miyako giggled as she flew into the kitchen where Reoma and Gaara were talking. Reoma noticed her first and caught her as she tried to run by him.

Gaara frowned. "Aren't you taking a bath with Xin? And why are you naked?" Reoma gave Miyako to Gaara.

"DAMMIT! MIYAKO! GET BACK HERE!" Xin screamed as she botled into the kitchen.

Xin stopped dead in her tracks as Reoma and Gaara stared at her. Staring at her small purple towel wrapped tighly around her.

Fuck.

Miyako giggled deviously. She soo did this on purpose.

Screw it.

With her head held high, she strutted towards Gaara, plucked Miyako out his grasp and wordlessly left the kitchen.

"You little devil." Xin accused while smiling. Miyako smiled innocently. "Tell me about your Mommy." Xin ordered as they entered the bathroom and found pjs for the both of them. Mai was awesome.

"Well, she's your height with short black hair and bright yellow eyes. She always tells me she loves me. I think she works as an secretary," Miyako sounded the word out.

"You know, I knew your dad." Xin smiled as she slid the yellow shirt on Miyako's small form. Miyako nodded hyperly.

"Onee-Chan?"

"Hm?" Xin slid the pants up.

"Do you like Uncle?"

Xin nearly choked on her spit as she clipped on a red bra. "…Um sure…I like him as a friend," Xin slipped on a blood red tank top.

"Iie. Like how my mommy likes my daddy."

Again, Xin nearly choked on her spit. She quickly pulled her panties and short shorts on and smiled down at Miyako. "Um…he and I are best friends," Xin scooped the girl up.

Miyako gave Xin a Stop-Bullshitting-Me look. A look a girl her age shouldn't know. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me that way. Would you like to sleep with your Obaa-Chan?" Xin changed the subject.

"Iie. With Onee-Chan!"

Xin sighed. "Alright. WE'RE GOING TO BED! MIYAKO IS SLEEPING IN MY BED!" She shouted. "Oyasumi!" Everyone shouted back. (Goodnight)

Xin and Miyako crawled into her usually lonely bed. Miyako cuddled into Xin's chest. "Will you sing that song for me?" Miyako asked sweetly, sleep hinted in her voice.

"If you could learn to fly  
You'd never ever return here  
The apple of your eye  
Is the blue~ is the blue~  
The bluest sky."

_**-Wonderboob must rest!-**_

"She's dead!"

"She's not dead, she's just sleeping heavily."

"I won't believe it until she opens her eyes!"

Xin groaned. "What's will all the shouting?" She opened her eyes to see Gaara and Miyako by her bedside.

"Onee-Chan! You're alive!" Miyakao exclaimed while throwing her danity arms around Xin's neck. Baffled, Xin looked towards Gaara, who shrugged.

"You weren't getting up! I thought my Onee-Chan died!" Miyako exclaimmed. Xin smiled softly.

Xin remembered her own younger sister, Hanabi. Hanabi was like all the other Hyuugas. Prim and Proper. It annoyed Xin how a girl nine years her junior could act like twenty years her senior.

"Onee-Chan isn't going anywhere. Right, Uncle?" Xin looked towards Gaara. "Right."

"Onee-Chan, sing for us." Miyako smiled. Xin blushed, Gaara smirked. "Yes, Onee-Chan, sing for us." Gaara plopped down on the bed. If Miyako hadn't been sitting on her lap, Xin would have kicked him.

"The song you sung last time!"

"Aren't you becoming bored of that song?" Xin frowed.

Miyako shook her head. "Nope! That's Miyako's song. You sung to Miyako when you came down! It's Miyako's song." Miyako insisted.

"Alright, Alright. I'll sing Miyako's song."

"If you could learn to fly…."

Temari and Hinata peeked into the room. They both smiled cheekily. They backed away from the room.

"Oh my god. They look like a family! So cute!" Temari grinned. "Get the camera!" Hinata ordered. "Camera phone!" Temari ripped out her camera phone, peeked inside and snapped a shot.

"Let's go!" Hinata latched onto Temari's arm and ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"Why are you guys running?" Neji frowned as they tumbled down the steps and into the living room.

"Look at this pictures!" Temari tossed around the phone. "Oh my goodness! They're so cute!" Sakura and TenTen cooed.

Neji grumbled. Sasuke muttered, Naruto grinned, and Shikamaru only cared somewhat. Temari sat down next to him and leaned in closely. "They're so adorable, right Shika?"

"….Sure…." Shikamaru trailed off. "You don't think this is cute!?" Temari demanded. "What's cute?" Xin suddenly asked, entering the room with Miyako on her hip. Gaara followed behind.

"Er…nothing." Temari flipped her phone closed. Xin set Miyako in Gaara's arm and dived at Temari. She wrestled the phone out the girl's hand and flipped it open.

Her pretty face twisted into confusion. "What the duck?"

"Nani?" Gaara peeked over her shoulder. "Delete it." He said simply. "Iie! Don't!" Teamri reached out but Xin had already deleted it. She dropped Temari's phone into her outstrectched palm and left the room, Gaara and Miyako with her.

"Aww….that was a really cute pic." Kc sighed. "No worries. I sent it to Hina's phone." Temari whispered. Hinata grinned and showed the picture from her phone.

"Bakas…" Xin mumbled as she set a bowl of cereal down in front of Miyako. "I'll give them one thing though, Miyako was cute." Gaara stated.

"Are you saying I'm not cute?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well. Aren't you just a slice of heaven."

"Uncle and Onee-Chan are just like my mommy and daddy!" Miyake suddely flung some cereal onto the floor. Xin blushed as she cleaned up the mess.

"No, No. You see, me and Uncle are just friends. Mommy and Daddy are more than just friends and they do mommy and daddy stuff." Xin explained.

"Like what?"

"Like creating litle yous."

"How do they do that?"

"They have se-OW!"

Gaara had slapped the back of head, he already knew what she was about to say. "I was just sayin'! She was going to find out anyway!" Xin rubbed her head.

"Not now! She's three and half!" Gaara snapped. "I found out how little mes were made when I was six!" Xin growled.

"…Weren't you like, afraid to walk past your parent's bedroom for like a month?"

"Empahasis on the six part!"

"How are little mes made!" Miyako demanded. "Your mommy and daddy make a call to a planet for babies. They give in DNA samples and boom, your there." Xin explained.

"Oh….will you and Uncle make a call and make a cousin for me?" Miyako asked innocenlty.

Xin and Gaara blushed horribly and looked at each other.

Oh god.

_**=Once again, the day is saved! Thanks to WonderBoob!=**_

**GangstaT: My grammer thingy wont won't work. So some things made be spelled wrong. **

**Xin~Miyako-Chan is cute…but my goodness…  
**

**GangstaT: Hehe….I own no one except the Ocs. Oh, and Wonderboob Is a name my friends gave me because I supposdly have "huge breasts." **


	16. The Sun and The Moon

GangstaT: I got my pc back!!!

Xin: WOOO

GangstaT: lol. I thought I was the only one who had friends that called me Wonderboob. Guess not.

Xin: lol. Wonderboob.

GangstaT: Hmmm... Fun fact about the girls in my class. The girls in my class adore socks. All of us do. If you have crappy socks, we make fun of you, if you have cute, we compliment ya.

Xin: I don't think there are many others who do that. GangstaT owns no one except the OCs.

Place: Uchiha Resident Living Room

Time: 6:30 A.M

Mission: Sasuke's birthday

Xin's Mood: Pissy

"Seriously, why did you wake me up so fucking early?" Xin whined while stumbling down the stairs. Gaara grabbed her arm to steady the wobbling girl.

"Because. We need to plan this party before Sasuke gets up. Xin and Hina will be baking; Sakura will be making sure Sasuke doesn't come in the living room or kitchen. Temari and TenTen are on decorations with Neji and Shikamaru helping. Gaara….you can help Hinata and Xin," Kc smiled. "Any questions?" Kc asked a second later.

Xin raised her hand. "Hai?" Kc turned to her friend. "Yeah…um…who the hell put you in charge?" Xin raised her eyebrow. Kc glared at her. "Sasuke is my friend too. I just want to make his party perfect." Kc reasoned.

Xin scowled. "I was planning the party. **Everything **I do is perfect." Xin hissed angrily. "Xin. Calm down." Gaara sighed calmly. Xin left out an annoyed sigh while folding her arms across her chest.

"Let's get started then. Sakura, wait outside Sasuke's room for him. Make sure he doesn't come down here at all cost," Temari commanded. "Right." Sakura vanished out the room.

Hinata went to the kitchen, Gaara behind her. Xin walked past Kc, purposely ramming her shoulder into Kc's shoulder. It wasn't a soft hit, but it was strong enough to knock her off balance for a moment. "Get cha head in the game," Xin smirked.

The others looked confused but separated to do their separate jobs. Kc and Reoma still stood in the place, Kc fuming slightly. "Play nice," Reoma sighed before walking off.

Miyako had joined Gaara, Xin and Hinata in the kitchen and demanded to help out. So, they let her help out, but they made sure they watched her.

But they took their eyes off her for one moment.

Xin spotted her quickly.

"YAKO!! NO!!" Xin quickly reached for the large knife Miyako was trying to grasp onto. "I want!" Miyako reached for the deadly object. "No." Xin said firmly, she hid it behind her back. Hinata took the knife and hid it behind her back. Gaara took the knife from her and secretly hid it.

"I want!" Miyako whined. "I don't have it." Xin replied simply. "You have it behind your back!" Miyako accused. Xin showed her empty hands. "No I don't." Xin smiled. "Magic!!!!! Onee-Chan is a fairy! A witch!"

"….Right…." Xin started to make the cake from scratch.

"No Temari! You're putting it too low!" TenTen yelled.

"Wanna find out where it's gonna be in a minute!?" Temari yelled back.

"Ladies. There's no reason to fight," Neji sighed. They both turned to glare at Neji. "Dude, help me out here," Neji turned to Shikamaru. "Nah. You got that."

"That's cold."

"Just help me move this goddamn table." Shikamaru grumbled while he took one end of the long table that would hold the food. Neji helped him push the table in the living room.

Sakura stood patiently outside of Sasuke's door. Waiting for him to come out. Suddenly, she heard shifting around the room.

The door swung open and there stood Sasuke. Half-asleep and shirtless. Sakura stood, flabbergasted.

She could of one thing only.

_Oh shizzle. _

"Sakura?" He breathed.

"….." She didn't know what to say. Shirtless hottie was standing in front of her. What the hell would you say if a shirtless hottie was standing In front of you?

"Um….go back inside." Sakura started to shove him into his room. "But, Xin borrowed my shirt and I want it back." Sasuke frowned. "Doesn't matter. Just go back." Sakura shoved him into the room.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him. Silence. Sasuke was stunned. What was with females and these unexpected kisses? Sakura poked him, urging him to kiss back. If he wasn't going to, she'd run out the room.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist, dragging her closer.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He wondered how long it would take before something like this would happen.

Xin, Miyako, Hinata, and Gaara were covered in flour and had bits of cake tangled into their hair. Hinata was busy cleaning Miyako up, leaving and Gaara and Xin in the room by themselves.

Gaara peeked over Xin's shoulder, watching as she wrote out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE & REOMA!'

"Reoma?" Gaara frowned. "Eh? Ah. His birthday was on the 14th." Xin smiled. She stepped back to admire their work.

"Put one of those glass cases over it so no one like Miyako gets to it," Gaara instructed as Xin carried out his order.

It was quiet as Xin and Gaara tried to clean up some of the mess. "Hey Xin….do you like Reoma more than a friend?" Gaara suddenly asked. Xin visibly bristled.

It was quiet for a long time. "I don't." She said after the long pause. "I like someone else." She added mysteriously. Gaara turned to glare at her.

"That reminds me, have you've been scrubbing your skin off anymore?" Gaara questioned her. Xin bristled again as the memories came flooding back. Disgusting, unfamiliar hands roaming her body.

"Xin?"

"Eh…I haven't." Xin snapped away from the memories. Gaara stared at her back. "Ok, let's go get ready." Gaara grabbed her shoulder and started to drag the girl out.

~~~  
Xin brushed her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her purple tube top and black skinny jeans. "Time to get the birthday boy," Xin smiled as she exited her room.

"SASUKE!" Xin swung the door open and gaped.

Sasuke was pinning Sakura down, both of them shirtless, attacking her mouth. Xin let out a scream and covered her eyes.

"Sweet Jesus! My eyes! My poor eyes!" She tumbled to the ground. Reoma, Kc, and Gaara came down the hall, confused writing on their faces.

Reoma grabbed her by her wrist and tugged her to her feet. Both he and Gaara pried her hands away from her eyes. "Make it go away!" Xin cried while hugging Gaara. She barely noticed Kc's body stiffen.

"What's the matter with you?" Gaara sighed. "It was horrible! Kissing! On top of each other!" Xin pieced together. "You guys were about to do it?" Kc raised her eyebrows as Sasuke and Sakura slid out the room.

"No! We weren't gonna take it that far!"

"But you admit you were doing something…." Reoma trailed off. Sasuke glared daggers. Reoma just shrugged. "Xin, snap out of it already." Gaara sighed to the whining Xin. Xin suddenly jumped back and straightened her self.

"Ok! Get dressed. Sakura, bring him down to the living room. Everyone let's move out!" Xin pressed her back against the wall and began sliding down the hall.

"Seriously. What is wrong with her?" Reoma asked.

"Yeah dude. We don't know." Gaara shook his head.

"Move your asses! Let's go!" Xin ordered.

They silently followed her down the hall and down the steps.

"Oh my! It's wonderful!" Xin clapped her hands at the elaborate decorated room. Temari and TenTen high fived.

"Did anyone of you get a present?" Hinata suddenly piped up. The room was silent. "No worries! I'm on it!" Xin giggled.

Two minutes later, Mai came in holding a medium-sized package with a blue bow tied to it. They noticed the air holes in the box as well.

"S'ank you," Xin received the box from the faithful maid. Everyone watched in silence as Xin sat the twitching box on the coffee table.

Sakura led Sasuke down the steps. "Seriously. Why couldn't I come out my room? Not that I minded, but still." They heard Sasuke sigh.

"Shut up and you'll see," Sakura grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sasuke nearly stumbled back. "Oh, so you guys **do** remember." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "No shit, Sherlock," Xin said in a hyper voice.

"Blow the candles out! I want cake!" Miyako said from Temari's arms. "Ok. But no singing," Sasuke ordered.

"Aw. No fair," Kc whined playfully. Xin narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Fine, ya old stick in the mud," She grinned a second later. "When I count to three, kay?" Xin held up three fingers.

"I'll count too!" Kc smiled. Xin looked over at her, an offensive look. She shrugged moments later.

"Ichi….."

"Ni…."

"San…."

Sasuke blew the candles out and the girls cheered. "You're old!" Xin exclaimed. "Baka! You'll be my age in December!" Sasuke blinked. "Stop trying to rub your oldness off on me!!"

"Oh yeah. Open your present!" Xin pointed to the lone package. "One present? You cheap bastards." Sasuke grumbled. Xin simply shoved him forward.

They all leaned in except for Xin, dying to know what the box held. Slowly, Sasuke opened up the lids and peered inside with a shocked expression. Slowly, he reached in and pulled out an ebony kitten.

Everyone stared at the kitten. They weren't expecting cat.

"Suki." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Suki-Chan!" Miyako squealed, she scrambled away from Temari and ran to Sasuke's side. He kneeled down and showed her his new kitten, Suki.

So, the party was a big success. The only downfall is they ended up having a cake fight (A/N: We have a cake fight every year on my friend's birthday, lot of fun!).

Xin began laughing. "Cake monster! Rawr!" Xin played with Miyako.

Reoma silently gazed at Xin. He remembered when she was a harsh, cruel pre-teen who barely ever smiled. Now, she smiles all the time. She's come a long way.

_Flashback _

_Reoma sat in the back of his classroom, his friend Kc sat next to him. They were waiting for the new student to arrive. _

_She's supposedly the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, who owns this school. Everyone was gossiping about her. They all believed she was going to be young, refined, lady. _

_Man, were they all wrong. _

_She was twenty minutes later and some were growing restless. Suddenly, the slammed opened and in walked Xin Hyuuga._

_She was short, had short hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were large and lavender and held anger in them. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts. They noticed the purple stud pierced into her nose, and on each side of the upper ear. _

"_The fuck is you staring at?" She snapped. Some were gaping, other was staring at her bad attitude, and people like Reoma were smirking. _

"_Xin-Sama."_

"SAMA?" Xin cut the teacher off. "Sama? I'm not the principal! I'm a fuckin' normal student who will be treated normally, got that?" Xin barked. The teacher nodded, in shock.

_  
"And get some damn backbone dammit!" Xin ordered before taking a seat at Reoma's side. _

_This girl was interesting. _

End Flashback

He chuckled lowly. He remembers when he actually had a conversation with her.

_Flashback_

_Reoma had been walking down the hall, he barely saw the new girl much. Most of the time, she rarely showed up to class. The only time she did show up, she'd go to sleep. _

_He suddenly heard loud cheering and he finally noticed a growing circle formed around two people. He wanted to know who was fighting. Fights barely broke out at this school. _

_So, he shoved his way through the crowd and stopped at the front, shocked to see the new girl. _

_She was fighting. A boy. She was brutally kicking his ass too. She was clutching his messy hair with her left hand and was smashing her fist against his face multiple times. _

"_You like touching girl's asses!? Eh?" She was taunting the bloody boy. He kind of enjoyed this. It was funny. A small, petite girl was kicking a boy who was most likely two years older than her. _

_Finally, Reoma broke away from the circle and grabbed his fist as she was about to swing it back down. "Stop, I think you proved you point," He informed her. _

_He quickly started to drag her away. People quickly moved away as the two exited the circle. "LET ME FIND OUT YOU TOUCHING GIRL'S ASSES AGAIN! SEE WHAT'LL HAPPEN THEN, GOT IT MOTHAFUCKA!?" _

_He took her back to his dorm, where Kc was waiting. Kc jumped at Xin, spotting the blood on the girl's head first. _

"_Bathroom," Reoma pointed. Xin glided in and came out, her hand clean. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, a harsh scowl painted to her pretty face. _

"_You got an eye problem?" Xin hissed at Kc, who had been staring at her. "I-Iie…I was just wondering something…" Kc trailed off. "Nani?" Xin barked harshly. _

"…_Why are you so angry at everything? I mean, your family is like one of most richest and well-known family out there. You have anything you could want, but you go around angry all the time," Kc voiced out. _

_Xin's expression became horribly furious. "Do you fuckin' know me!? No, the fuck you don't. Don't be quick to judge everything! Not everything is what it goddamn seems!" Xin barked. _

_Kc backed down. _

"_Oi. Calm down. You are being a bitch," Reoma commanded. Xin raised her eyebrows. "Life's full of bitches like me. Suck it the fuck up and deal with it," She replied. _

_  
"Can't you do one sentence without cursing?" Kc sighed. Xin turned to look at her. "Can't you be less annoying and take that pole out your ass?" Xin sighed back. _

_Xin suddenly bended backwards. "What are you doing?" Kc frowned a minute later. "I'm trying to see things from your perspective, but I'm afraid I can't stick my head that far up my ass." _

_Reoma started to laugh. "Reoma! It's not funny!" Kc whined. "I thought it was," Reoma shrugged. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Xin. _

_It was absolutely beautiful. The music floating from her mouth. She actually looked….happy. He face wasn't twisted into anger, it was relaxed. Happy. _

"_Hehe…you guys are all right," She finally said through a smile. _

_They hung out after that. Xin's mood slowly started to happiness. Although she was still a delinquent, she smiled from time to time. _

_End Flashback. _

Now, all she ever did was smile. Her family had slowly done the work Kc and Reoma had started.

He felt somewhat envious that they had been the ones who had force down her protective yet angry walls down and melted her icy heart. He was envious that they were responsible for the happy ball of sunshine called Xin Hyuuga.

But he was happy that she was finally smiling.

"Reo! You still got some icing on your nose," The sunshine pointed to his nose. She leaned forward, swiped the icing up and stuck her finger in her mouth. He could see Gaara stiffen.

He knew Gaara liked Xin. And he knew some of the family members in the room were somewhat convinced that Reoma was a possible rival.

But he had no intentions of taking the dense ball of sunshine away from the red-headed boy. He just wanted to visit his friend.

"So! Sakura, Sasuke, are guys like, together now?" Xin suddenly quipped. Sakura blushed and Sasuke was busily playing with Suki.

"Eh…well….I suppose," Sakura giggled stupidly. "Bet ya ten bucks Neji and TenTen will hook up next," Xin grinned. "Ok," Sakura and Xin shook hands. "Although, you still owe Temari twenty bucks!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh yeah!"

"I told you, we didn't shake on it!" Xin argued. Miyako suddenly hugged Temari around her legs.

The remains of the cake and other snacks and foods were wrapped up and put away and they got a phone call from their parents wishing Sasuke a splendid happy birthday.

Reoma was coming in the living room while Xin was dashing out, trying to get away from Temari, who had been demanding her money.

Xin, who was running too fast, crashed into Reoma. Instead of quickly falling, her lips crashed onto his lips.

Gaara and Kc walked in at the moment. Gaara froze and Kc tried to hide the smirk. Xin flew away, covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

And then she spotted Gaara. She turned fully. "Gaara I-." She began to say before Gaara stiffly turned and stormed away.

Kc shook her head. She hmphed, and went after him, calling his name out. Xin turned back to Reoma, horror written across her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Xin cried. Reoma shook his head. "It's alright. It was accidental; I think you should find Gaara and talk to him before Kc gets into his mind." Reoma shooed her away.

Miyako suddenly tugged at Xin's pant leg. "Onee-Chan, I thought you love my uncle, not Reo-Chan," She frowned innocently.

It was quiet for a long time; Xin closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her beating heart.

"I do." She swooped Miyako up in her arms and gave her to Reoma before hurrying out the room.

Xin turned the mansion upside down looking for her heartbroken friend. Finally, she climbed into the attic and looked around.

She noticed the door in the ceiling that led to the roof hung open. Slowly, she climbed out onto the roof and found Gaara and Kc sitting there.

"Yo." She greeted. Kc turned to look and gave a winning look. Xin seriously wanted to throw her off the roof, but decided against it.

"Leave." Xin commanded.

"Iie. I was talking to my friend," Kc huffed.

"_**Leave." **_Xin wasn't playing no games at all. Either leave or your ass is going off the roof. Kc sighed angrily and left the roof, leaving Gaara and Xin alone.

"Gaara."

"Xin, I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't you think you're being difficult?" Xin sighed with a hand on her hip.

"Iie."

"….Miyako-Chan wouldn't act like this. She'd listen to Xin-Chan. Know why?" Xin asked softly.

"Why?"

"Cause, Miyako-Chan knows Xin-Chan cares deeply for her and knows Xin-Chan would never hurt her intentionally." Xin claimed.

He turned to glare at her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to….know why you are so damn bitchy at me all of sudden!" Xin claimed. She actually wanted to apologize. But saying sorry was complicated for the proud girl. Plus, she didn't know what she was sorry for.

"My god! You have to be the dumbest person on the planet!" Gaara growled. "You're a fuckin' jerk! If someone makes one little mistake you go all bitchy! You got nerve yelling at me! Why the fuck would I say sorry if I didn't know what I did wrong!?" Xin snapped angrily.

"You kissed him you stupid bitch!" Gaara snapped. Xin blinked, utterly confused. "Oh! I see what this is about!" She yelled. "What? What could it possibly be about, huh!?" Gaara glared at her.

"You guys think I'm going to leave you and go with Reoma, don't you!? You guys don't fucking believe me!" Xin actually sounded hurt.

"Well, you know what!? FUCK ALL OF YOU! Fuck all you straight to hell. And you know what else!? You can go and fuck Kc for all I care! I was such a fuckin' idiot to have believed you loved me over her!" Xin screamed before stomping away.

She dropped down into the attic and walked out the door, where Kc was standing. Kc opened her mouth to speak, but Xin beat her to it.

"Are you happy Kc!? You got the one guy I really loved. Have fun fuckin' him you firkin whore." Xin snapped before storming past her shocked friend.

Xin wanted to leave. She wanted to go into a different place. Away from everyone. Away from the heartbreak she was feeling.

She closed her door extremely quietly and collapsed onto her back. She bit back the tears that wanted to race down her face. But she refused to let tears show. Unxinnu Hyuuga did not cry. _**Ever.**_

When she was kid, she vowed she'd never cry. Why? Because crying was for the weak. Xin wasn't weak. Xin really never had a reason to cry either.

Sure, she was a total blemish in the perfect Hyuuga. Sure, there was a time her parents hated her. There was a time Hanabi was disgusted with her and Hinata was afraid of her. But those weren't good enough. Some people didn't have family. She was lucky.

"Doin' just fine," Xin whispered to herself, reciting the song 'Doin' just fine' by Magnetic North in her mind.

'_You ever feel like, that you amount to nothing?  
That u tied down by something, forever bound to pain & suffering?  
Well, that's how I feel, every night, in my room,  
realizing how much time that I have wasted and consumed._

You ever feel like, that you're sitting on the edge?  
And that at any given minute, you could be living with the dead?  
Cuz you're sick of these vicious bitches that tear apart your heart  
Cuz you're sick of malicious dickheads that stab you in the dark.

You ever feel like, that it's your turn to be saved,  
done with always being the one that has to serve as the slave.  
Tired of one sided relationships that hurt more to stay.  
Through with feeling persecuted due to the way you were raised.

You ever feel like, that you really don't belong?  
Outcasted by society, but you try to be strong.  
Well I'm tired of trying, its best if I continue lying  
and reciting to myself... I'm doing just fine.

CHORUS:

said I'm, just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Keep telling yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.

Said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Keep lying to yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.

Said I'm, just fine,  
said I'm, just fine.  
Keep telling yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.

Said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine  
Keep lying to yourself, D,  
you doin just fine.

Verse 2:  
Though I'm, losing my mind, yo I'm, through with these lies,  
no I, need to believe that I'm, good and just fine  
cuz I'll do whatever it takes to pass by these bad times,  
as long as I make it and last past these sad nights

I'll be alright, I'll just rot in front of the TV,  
play my video games, and watch all my DVDs.  
this temporary bliss, all I really need.  
self ignorance is a gift I know can please me

Cuz it's easy, to push back and block the pain  
with distractions, the last friends I thought I'd make  
just a classic case of repression and angst,  
but it's a little bit different when it's more than just a phase.

And I'm not trying to say, or imply I have it worse,  
cuz who am I to complain, and to keep whining how it hurts,  
yo it's true we all got issues, so please don't sympathize,  
besides, aint it best suited when everyone thinks u doing just fine?

CHORUS

Verse 3:  
You ever feel like, that all you do is obsess?  
You ever feel like, that you're consumed with regret?  
You ever feel like, that you've lost all self respect?  
You ever feel like, your dreams have cost you all your friends?  
You ever feel like, you pretend to be someone else?  
You ever feel like, your worst enemy is yourself?  
You ever feel like, that no one gives you a try?  
You ever fear life, so you keep living a lie...

Well in this, moment of weakness, I'm pleading for mercy,  
I'm broken to pieces, I need to feel worthy.  
So, many emotions that I got to just bury  
but is it, better to just let it out and not worry,

and give in, cuz I feel like I've reached, my greatest limit,  
yo I'm 23 and shit man, e-ver-y-day my waist is thinnin,  
just too tired to eat, and just too wired to sleep,  
I can't find my inner peace, becuz I'm blinded by these

tears beneath, trying to bleed, seep and escape from my eyes  
instead I make em hard as ice, so my heart can never cry  
like holding my breath, never releasing one sigh  
I've been chasing too many waterfalls the water has run dry.

and I wonder why I've always tried to hide it,  
stop striving to be a hero, D, swallow your pride in  
follow what's inside and, stop fighting, cuz how many times can  
you continue reciting, that you doing just fine man.

CHORUS

...said I'm doin just fine,  
said I'm doin just fine.  
Quit lying to yourself, D,  
just cry this one time.'

Xin was telling herself to cry, but she simply couldn't do it. She was convinced her body didn't know how.

She heard someone knock on her door. "Go away," She choked. "Xin? Are you ok?" She heard Temari ask. Xin felt anger swell through her body. _**"GO AWAY!" **_She growled. "….Alright! Jeez…no need to go demon on me!" Temari sighed before leaving.

Temari made her way to the roof, something obviously happened between Xin and Gaara. Gaara was being extra emo and Xin was going demon.

"What happened?" Temari asked quietly. "Why does it concern you?" Gaara scowled. "Well, for one, I know my best friend, is heartbroken." Temari frowned.

He turned to look at his sister, shocked. "Nani?"

"I didn't see her face, but I can feel it. Her heart is breaking and you're breaking it. Get your ass up and help her put it back together." Temari ordered.

"…Xin said she was stupid to think I loved her…" He whispered. "Was she? If you don't do anything to help her, then I suppose she was stupid." Temari nodded.

"She also believes we don't trust her. She thinks we think she's going to go with Reoma," He continued. Temari sighed.

"I don't know what to say to her anymore. She's confusing." Gaara confessed. "Dumbass, that's cuz she loves you. And she's been competing with Kc for your feelings. I think she believe Kc is the winner," Temari went on.

"**Fix her." **Temari ordered forcefully. "Shouldn't she apologize first!?" Gaara growled. "Iie. What she did was purely accidental. You should apologize because of the way you reacted. You didn't even her plea." Temari glared.

Gaara stayed quiet. "Do you think she actually needs this bullshit? She's still probably recovering from the summer festival. She needs someone to protect her. Even though she won't admit it, she's scared. Haven't you noticed how she constantly looks over her shoulder? She's too proud to admit it. All she wants is for someone like you to protect her. But you can't even do that!" Temari scolded.

"Look, I need some time to think, go away for now." Gaara sighed. Temari sighed as well. "...Damn…even Miyako can be smarter than you."

Gaara was left alone.

Xin gazed at ceiling. She was waiting. She was waiting for the bad and good temptress to awake and tell her what to do. She waited. They didn't come.

What was she supposed to do now? She smacked her head.

There was a timid knock at Xin's door. Xin let out a loud groan.

"For the love of…What the hell do you want!?" Xin whined.

"Xin. I'm coming in!" Kc announced. Xin sat up and chucked at pillow at Kc, who came in.

"Hey," Kc whined while picking up the pillow. "Be happy it wasn't something harder." Xin stated.

Kc plopped down on Xin's bed. Xin gave a warning glare and Kc went to sit on the computer chair.

"I would like to talk." Kc sighed after a long buzz of quietness. "So talk." Xin sighed while laying back.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you like this." Kc breathed after watching Xin's eyes.

"….Stalker…." Xin mumbled.

"Xin!"

"….Fine. Fine. Jeez. Seen me like what?"

"All….sad…and hollowed out…."

"You've just ruined my good mood…"

"You were in a good mood?"

"…..Maybe…."

"I didn't mean for things to go this far…you know…"

"You don't really like Gaara, do you? Were you just doing this to compete with me?"

"……"

"Answer the question."

"…."

"Answer before I **make **you."

"…I was just competing."

"…..Oh great…" Xin groaned.

"You know, I've always wanted to be like you…"

"Seriously, you're sounding creepier with each statement."

"Will you take this seriously!?"

"It's not my fault. It's fun poking fun at you. You're putting me in a good mood."

"Will you shut up!?"

"Jeez….someone's a little cranky…."

"XIN!"

"Alright!"

"You were always so strong and bold too. You didn't take no one's shit and stood up for yourself and anyone who couldn't. You were smart in school and street-wise. And you were drop dead gorgeous too!" Kc explained.

"…Am I suppose to say something good about you too?"

"It would be nice."

"I'm not in a nice mood."

"I was expecting that."

"Good."

Xin suddenly sat up and punched the shit out of Kc's arm. "OW! What the hell, Xin!?" Kc scowled while rubbing her sore arm. Seriously, Xin is strong for a girl so small….

"All of this could've been avoided, baka!" Xin shouted while chucking pillows at her.

"I couldn't help it! He was cute too!" Kc whined. Xin glared at her and suddenly tackled Kc to the floor. Xin placed a pillow over Kc's face and pressed down on it.

"O my god! I can't breath!" Kc's muffled voice shouted. "That's the point! Now shut up and take it! Rawr!" Xin growled.

Xin sat back moments later and began to laugh. Kc looked up at the bi-polar girl and slowly began to laugh with her.

Xin was like the sun and the moon.

She shined brightly during the day. But her mood quickly changes to the ghostly picture of night.

But then her mood would spring up in a matter of minutes and go back to shining.

Xin Hyuuga was one of the weirdest girls ever to walk the Earth.

GangstaT: Woo. Go me. Heartbreak! Drama!

Xin: Why do I gotta be heartbroken?

GangstaT: I've always found heartbreak situations romantic!

Xin….Right….

GangstaT: Anyway, R&R please! Tell me truthfully if it was too dramatic too! Ah, Doin' Just Fine is by Magnetic North. JA!

Xin: Ja!


	17. Gluttony is a Sin, Xin dear

GangstaT: Wow. You guys are getting feisty in your reviews.

Xin: Very feisty.

GangstaT: Others made us a giggle. Now, Now, don't hate Kc-Chan. She's there to be a rival. That's all. She's like how Ino and Sakura used to be.

Xin: Creator-Sama doesn't own the Naruto franchise. She only owns the Oc (minus Kc and Reoma) and the idea of this story.

~~~~~~!

Kc was on the floor while Xin had returned to her bed. She was thinking hard on the subject of her heartbreak.

"_I can't be sad! I can't show it!" _She thought.

"**Why?" **The bad temptress's voice echoed through Xin's hollowed mind. Xin frowned. Where the hell was she and Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes twenty fucking minutes ago?

"_I have to be happy for everyone who can't be happy."_

**"Even the sad people you don't know?"**

"_Of course."_

"**Goody, I think you've screwed her mind up."**

_"I didn't do anything."_

**"Yeah right…"**

_"That reminds me….where the fuck were you guys when I needed you twenty minutes ago, eh!?"_

"**We have lives too, you know…"**

_"No you don't. You live inside my fuckin head!"_

**"Which needs to be furnished."**

"_Don't insult her. Can't you she's trying to deal with heartbreak?"_

**"Hey, she's the one who said she can't be sad anymore."**

Xin tuned the both of them out. They weren't really arguing. She barely noticed Kc opening the door and the girls marching in with tubs of ice cream.

Xin glanced at one tub of ice cream. "Oh shizzle! Is that Cookies N Cream!?" Xin shouted and pointed at the tub Hinata was holding.

"I told you she'd flip out and allow us in," Hinata smirked while tossing the tub and spoon at her sister, who caught it.

"So…what's with all the ice cream?" She asked between mouthfuls. "Honestly Xin, be more lady-like." Hinata sighed.

"Nope." Xin opened her mouth wide to show the melting glob of vanilla and cookies mashed together on her tongue. "Ew. Xin." Sakura smacked her leg.

"Anyway, Ice Cream is the perfect snack to get over heartbreak." TenTen grinned. Xin frowned. "Heartbreak? I'm not heartbroken…" Xin was a damn good actress and liar.

But they could still see through her mask.

"Xin-," Temari began only to be cut off by Hinata.

"All right. Then we can hang out as just girls today." She smiled brightly. Xin mimicked the same smile. If it hadn't been for the hair length and the clothes, no one would be able to tell who's who.

"Ok. Fine. I'd like that," Xin nodded.

Kc got up to leave the room. She didn't feel as if she belonged to the happiness playing out. They were all so beautiful and clicked well together. It was kinda like she was watching a movie with nothing but gorgeous people.

"Yo baka!" Xin suddenly wrapped her slim arm around Kc's neck and began to drag her back to the waiting girls.

"Xin, what are you doing?" Kc whined. "We're giving ya a make over, stupid!" Xin grinned. "And then I'll call up sexy Aico! You remember Aico Uchiha, don't cha?!" Xin grinned as she sat Kc down on her computer chair.

She watched as the girls advanced holding beauty objects. The mention of Xin's cousin, Aico Uchiha made her go red in the face. "Oh my, Hina, she's almost beat your record!" Xin exclaimed.

"Nope. Kc's got nothing on me."

"Oh. Sassy. Me likey."

"I knew you would."

"Love ya bitch!"

"Love you too, whore!"

Kc watched as the Hyuuga girls exchanged odd words.

The girls attacked Kc and made her 'very beautiful'. That was what Kc said. But Xin said 'Cracking necks, drop dead sexy- licious!'

"Iie. Not me." Kc sighed. Xin frowned. She was annoyed.

"Your right." She stated with a hand on her hip and she placed the brush down. Kc frowned, somewhat shocked at looked on at her friend.

"Why should we believe you're beautiful if you don't? Yep, Kc. You are pretty ugly. My goodness, I've never seen someone as ugly as you." Xin went on.

Kc gaped at the bluntness of Xin. Xin grabbed Kc by her arm and shoved her away from the chair.

"Are you ugly? A liar like me? A user, a lost soul? Someone you don't know. Money, it's no cure. A sickness so pure. Are you like me? A liar like me?" Xin sang softly.

They realized she was simply kidding.

"Damn Xin. You're good at acting." Temari commented as she brushed her, which was hanging loose.

"Years of practice." Xin smirked. "I was only kidding around, Kc. Slow ya roll." Xin patted Kc's shoulder. Kc smiled weakly. "R-Right…"

"Oh! Let's play DDR! You've got the mini mat in your closet, right?" TenTen jumped up and dived at Xin's closet after the Hyuuga nodded.

The hooked up the game and went against each other.

Hinata ended up kicking all their asses.

"Fuck! I lost again!" Xin grumbled. Hinata smiled widely. Xin shoved her sister, who grabbed her arm. They both tumbled to the floor.

The girls watched as the two rolled back and forth. Suddenly, Xin grabbed Temari and drug her into the fight.

Soon, they split up into teams. Xin, TenTen, and Temari VS. Hinata, Sakura, and Kc.

"Oh, of course, you guys are the manly and husky team!" Sakura shouted while dodging a pillow.

"Bitch, come here and say that to our faces!" TenTen hollered

The guys were gathered in the living room. Everyone was giving Gaara odd stares as he brooded in the corner.

Suddenly, they heard shouting.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THE BRUSH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHAFUCKA!"

"DAMMIT XIN! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT!"

"GOTHA BITCH!"

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU MANLY BITCHES!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YES WE DI-ID!"

"……."

There was a loud crash.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR FAT ASS NEARLY CRACK MY COMPUTER!"

"YOUR MANLY SELF THREW ME INTO IT!"

"OH MY GOD!! MY COOKIES N CREAM! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BITCH!! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL PAY!!! COOKIES N CREAM, I WILL AVENGE YOU! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell are you doing? There's more downstairs….."

"Seriously? Don't play with me man. I'm not an afraid to shoot a chink!"

"Hey…."

"It's not really offending if an Asian insults an Asian…" (A/N: We don't think it's offensive if you insult someone that's the same ethnic)

"Really?"

"Yeah, if a black kid walked up to me and called me a 'chink', I'd call em a 'nigga' and then we'd be fighting. But if a black kid goes to another black kid and says 'nigga, it's not offending." (A/N: I'm a black kid, chill everyone. Well, mixed. But more black)

"It kinda makes sense."

"Anyway, let's go get some more ice cream."

"Alright. Just don't talk with your mouth full again."

"I can't promise you anything."

The guys waited patiently for the girls to come filing down the steps, which they did, minutes later.

Gaara looked at Xin from the corner of his eye. She was grinning widely. The same grin that'd put smiles on other people's faces.

For a minute, she glanced at him. Then, her grin cracked. She closed her eyes. He could see he force the grin back.

Yep. She was heartbroken.

She was doing a good job at hiding it though. He really couldn't believe he was the cause of her heartbreak.

Xin vanished inside the kitchen, he noticed she wiggled her hips harder then she needed to. She was probably doing it to piss him off.

He knew for a fact that if he and Xin didn't solve their problem quickly, the others would.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, minus Xin, who was napping while hugging a tub of Cookie N Cream tub to her, and Gaara, who was sitting on the roof.

"We need to do something about those two!" Sakura suddenly piped up. They turned to look at her.

"Why? Shouldn't we let them deal with it?" Neji sighed. Sakura rested her hand on Neji's shoulder, not noticing Sasuke glare at Neji.

"If we let them deal with it, they're never gonna to! Gaara is too prideful to say sorry….and Xin….she's just Xin…"

"She has a point." TenTen smiled. Neji glared at her, she smiled still.

"Anyway, what do you have in mind?" Sasuke snatched Sakura away and sat her down in his lap.

It was quiet as everyone thought of any ideas that might get the two on speaking terms.

Suddenly, Naruto got an idea…..

~~~~~~  
Xin was now awake and watching Disney movies again.

This time, she was scowling as she watched the happy movies.

Hinata glided in without knocking. She noticed Xin's angry face and asked about it. "Why are you so angry?"

"Every mothafucking movie has a happy ending. The damsel in distress gets her true love and everyone lives happily ever after. Someone should sue Disney!" Xin ranted.

"Why?"

"For making every fuckin girl believe she had a Prince Charming. They were always in trouble or had this fucked up life and out of nowhere, some guy comes in and gives them true happiness to live in. Mothafucking liars. " Xin ranted.

"…You believed that….?"

"……..Iie……"

Hinata finally realized that Xin was not invincible even though she led people to believe that. She realized that even Xin can be hurt. But Xin was never supposed to be hurt. Xin was supposed to be Xin. Happy, rough, Xin. Someone who kick someone's ass if they messed with her friends. She was always there to protect them.

But no one protected Xin.

Who was there to protect Xin from the evils of the world? From the sadness, from the heartbreak, from the hurt?

No One.

This is why Hinata had to carry out her mission. Xin may be angry at first, but it'll help her.

"Xin, I have something to show you." Hinata spoke softly. Xin got up, wiped her mouth, turned off her T.V and followed her silent sister out.

Hinata lead her up to the third floor in front of a closet. Xin frowned and planted her hands to her hips, which she cocked to the side.

Hinata slowly opened the closet door and Xin peered inside.

"Hina? What the hell-hey!" Xin was suddenly shoved inside the closet. The door slammed and she was left in the darkness.

"HINATA HYUUGA! WHAT THE HELL!? YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! MY GOD, I SOUND LIKE MOM! DAMMIT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"You'll see soon! You'll also thank us later!" Hinata called while walking away. **"US!? OH HELL TO THE NO! IT'S ON NOW! I'M KICKING EVERYONE'S ASS WHEN I GET OUT!" **Xin's voice boomed.

Hinata sweat dropped. She hoped to Kami-Sama Naruto's plan worked. If it wasn't…they'd all be living in a place much worse than hell.

~~~!

Temari climbed out to the attic. "Gaara!" She called in a sing-song voice. She, unlike Hinata, was simply ecstatic about her mission.

"Temari, how many times do I need to tell you, you can't sing to save your life…?" Gaara sighed. Temari pouted before smacking him upside the head.

"I got something to show ya."

"Nani?"

"Follow me and you'll see…"

Gaara was suddenly being dragged off the roof, through the attic and down to the third floor.

They stopped in front of the same door Xin was locked in. She was quiet, she was half-asleep, and so no noise was coming from the closet.

Before any words could be uttered, Temari swung the door open and flung Gaara into the closet before slamming it and locking it.

She heard a startled yelp.

Then….

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!?"**_

"You'll both understand soon!"

It was quiet in the closet.

There wasn't much space in the cramped room. Xin had tried to stay away from Gaara, but pressing her back into the wall.

But, she was still making contact with him, because her breasts were up against his chest. Her face glowed red in the dark and her eyes grew wide.

"M-Move." Xin stuttered.

"I would if I could." Gaara snapped.

"No you ass, move your hand off me!"

Gaara finally noticed his left hand was on her hip and his right hand was sitting right under her left breast.

His hands drew back quickly as if she was made of disgusting acid. His face flushed cherry red as Xin tried to mix with the wall.

"I bet this was Naruto's idea." Xin spoke suddenly, causing Gaara to look at her. "Why do you say that?" He frowned.

"The idea is stupid…but works….they locked us in a closet, which is so middle school…but we are forced to talk to each other." Xin explained.

"…It makes sense."

"........You do a good job at hiding the heartbreak…."

"….I'm NOT heartbroken."

"Stop bullshitting me…."

"I-I'm not." Xin's voice cracked.

"Then why is your voice cracking?" Gaara breathed as he moved closer to Xin, who was staring calmly, but was freaking out on the inside.

"B-Because….your invading my personal bubble!" She claimed while her blush intensified.

"There's not enough room. Back up." Xin raised her hands up in defense. Gaara grabbed her wrists and pulled them away.

He had to hear her admit it.

"I'll back up once you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know damn well…"

"…….I don't…."

"Admit I broke your heart."

"You didn't…"

She heard him sigh heavily. She felt her arms being lifted above her head and her hands being pinned to the wall behind her.

"Admit it."

"Kiss my ass."

She felt his left hand leave her hands alone and trail down onto her upper arm. Xin narrowed her lavender hues at him, unimpressed.

He trailed his hand over her bare shoulder (she's wearing a tube top, remember?) and down to the upper part of her chest. Xin gritted her teeth.

He ignored her and trailed his hand down her side, feeling her curves and stopped at her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xin mumbled, he barely heard her question. "I'll stop when you admit it," He informed her.

"….I'm not admitting shit…"

He sighed heavily before dragging his index finger down past her mini-skirt and stopped at her thigh.

He dragged it up to her inner-thigh and Xin's breathing stopped. He wouldn't dare go that far, would he?

He was getting closer and closer to her womanhood and suddenly, Xin had a flashback to that night.

Hands were roaming over her body, groping her breasts, her hips, her thighs, fingers inching closer to her womanhood, toying with her, teasing her, causing her to feel disgusting.

"Stop! Stop! You did it! It was your fault! You broke my heart. It was your fault!" Xin choked out. She bit her lip and stared at him, who was staring back.

"We're even though," She huffed out. "What are you talking about?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I broke your heart by kissing Reoma first. We both hid it though. You hid it by have anger and hostility toward me and I hid it by fake happiness." Xin explained softly.

He dropped his hands away from her and her hands came swooping down back at her sides. She sighed heavily.

"I…..didn't mean to scream the things I did at you….I was angry." She confessed quietly.

"…I didn't mean what I said either….I was jealous and angry." He whispered while she leaned her head on his chest.

"Are we cool then?" She asked a second later. He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course. Let's just leave all this behind." He suggested.

She looked up at him and beamed brighter than the sun. "All right." She nodded.

It was quiet.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to come and let us out?" Xin asked after a second.

"….Since it was probably Naruto's idea….a very long time." Gaara grumbled. Xin sighed heavily.

Xin shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, causing her breasts to rub roughly against his chest. They both blushed at the contact.

"……Those bakas…we have no room…." Xin muttered, Gaara grumbled something under his breath about 'her breasts are just too big…'.

"…Carry me." Xin suddenly ordered. Gaara frowned down at her. "Nani? How?" He sighed.

"Wrap my legs around your waist."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Iie."

"There isn't enough room." He sighed once more. "Yes there is." Xin argued. "Alright, fine. Let's try it." Gaara gave in.

Xin carefully lifted one leg around his waist, which he gripped tightly. She mimicked her actions with her other leg and wrapped her arms around his neck and ignored his hands holding her backside.

"See? Now, we have much more room!"

~~~~~  
"I think it's time we let them come out," Neji stood up. "I suppose. It's been rather quiet," Sakura nodded.

Neji stalked up the stairs, Temari, Hinata, and Sasuke following. As they neared the closet, they still heard silence.

Then they heard Xin giggling.

"S-Stop….." She giggled out.

Neji unexpectedly swung the door open to see his cousin wrapped tightly around Gaara. The two teens in the closet stopped the banter and turned to see their four family members.

"Oi." Xin slid down off of Gaara, smiling brightly and eased out the closet, bringing Gaara along with her.

"What the fuck were you two doing?" Neji glared, Xin gave a cat-like smile. "We were trying to pass the time….since some fool locked us inside a fuckin' closet." Xin waved her hand as both teens inched away.

Xin leaned back to Gaara and whispered lightly. _"Run."_

Xin was pushed out the way as Sasuke and Neji ran after Gaara, who was thundering down the hall and stairs.

Xin, Hinata, and Temari groaned.

"NEJI!!! SASUKE!! CHOTTE MATTE!!" Xin called as she dashed after them. Hinata and Temari were at her heels.

Gaara raced into the living room where the others were giving curious looks. "NEJI! SASUKE! STOP DAMMIT!" They heard Xin wale.

Gaara dived behind TenTen and Sakura and used them as shields. "Gaara? What happened?" TenTen frowned as she turned her head to look at her hiding friend.

"They want to _**kill **_me! That's what happened!" He panted.

"Why would they want to do that?" Kc piped up.

"Because I was holding Xin and making her giggle." Gaara explained. Everyone gave him an odd look. "Dude…you do not know how weird that sounds." Naruto chuckled.

"…Ok…and why are you hiding behind us?" Sakura frowned.

"Because they wouldn't dare hurt you two. You're too precious." Gaara grumbled. Sakura and TenTen blushed.

Sasuke came into the room first, then Neji. Xin was clinging to Neji's waist and trying to hold him back. __

"Nejiiiiiii." Xin moaned loudly. She reached over and grabbed Sasuke's shirt but kept her hold on Neji. "Stop!"

Neji broke free and Xin staggered forward.

"TenTen…I'm sorry bout this…" Gaara mumbled. TenTen frowned. "Bout what?" She questioned.

Gaara shoved her forward into Neji, who fell backwards, clutching her tightly. Gaara wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck.

"O-Oi! What the hell Gaara?"

"Move any closer and the girl gets it!" Gaara mocked. Xin bit back her laughter. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Gaara stated calmly as Xin covered her mouth. This was supposed to be a serious situation!

"How about an exchange?" Sasuke suggested.

"Ok. I'll give you Sakura safely in exchange for….the safety for myself and Xin." Gaara nodded. Xin blushed.

Wow. Hostage negation.

"….Fine…deal….." Sasuke grabbed Xin's arm and pushed her forward, Gaara mimicked the actions with Sakura.

As the two girls passed each other, they couldn't help but to blush and giggle quietly. Sakura giggled more when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Xin wrapped her arm around Gaara's and grinned widely. "Now that that's settled. Reoma, my dear! Get me my Cookies N Cream ice cream!" Xin pointed to Reoma.

"The fuck I look like? Your servant? Get it yourself…" Reoma grumbled.

"Oh come on, please!?" Xin whined while throwing her arm around. "Iie." He grumbled. "Fine, be a bitch," Xin mumbled while tugging Gaara into the kitchen.

"Seems your plan worked, Naruto." Hinata smiled as she kissed Naruto's lips.

"Jeez Hina, for someone so shy, you sure do kiss your boy-toy a lot." Temari commented as she plopped down onto the couch. Hinata blushed heavily. "I like Hina's kisses." Naruto spat his tongue at Temari.

Xin smiled as she snatched the ice cream out the freezer and grabbed two spoons. She hopped onto the stool and sat the tub in the middle so she and Gaara can easily get to it.

Gaara had maybe two spoon-full and Xin ate more of it. Gaara watched silently as Xin ate half the tub of ice cream on her own.

"Xin, you fat ass! You ate it all." Gaara growled as he looked into the empty box.

Xin grinned and he noticed the ice cream smeared on her plump lips. He silently leaned over and kissed her lips, licking the ice cream away from her mouth.

He pulled back, she saw a look of shock and then annoyance. "Finish what you started…." Xin grumbled.

Temari poked her head inside. "Oi. Oi. Keep it PG! Miyako is coming!" She ordered. Xin, who had been leaning over to Gaara, stop with an embarrassed look of her face. Slowly, she leaned away.

"Nee-Chan!" Miyako squealed while dashing into the room. "Miyako-Chan! Hi." Xin grinned at the small girl before picking her up and settling her into her lap.

"Nee-Chan, when can I start calling you Obaa-Chan?" Miyako asked. Xin blushed heavily. When the hell did little kids start asking questions Miyako was asking!?

"Miyako. Don't you think that question was a bit inappropriate?" Gaara sighed. Xin frowned, he's talking to Miyako as if she was Xin's age.

Miyako simply smiled a catty smile similar to Xin's. Both teens noticed. Gaara glared at Xin who smiled apologetically.

"_Looking up at the night sky all alone  
I saw a bright comet flashing by  
It was only there for a moment  
And was gone before I knew it  
As I look back up at the shining stars  
Memories of you flood through my mind  
I wanted to see you there and then  
Too bad I can't fly through the sky so I can see you_

And if I were to become a comet and fly through the sky that  
I would soar day and night cause the thought is strong  
and that's what counts  
So I don't care what awaits on the other side of the night sky  
Because I know you always trusted me  
So I'm unbreakable

As I was complaining about how much  
I hated the rain falling on us  
I remember just what you had said  
About how after the raining ends  
The sky would be crystal clear with the stars  
Shining brighter than ever before  
Thinking of your words I smile and think  
Maybe even someone like me could like the rain

And if I were to become a comet and fly through the sky like that  
I would always be sure to shine just for you brilliantly  
So if you're sad and you happened to look up at the night sky  
I would be right there before your eyes and I would shine only for you

You always do everything by yourself  
Never asking some else for help  
Staying by your side's all I can do  
Wishing for your happiness is the best I can do

And if I were to become a comet and fly through the sky like that  
I would soar through the night looking for you and shining through  
The darkness that has become and I will most definitely find you  
Lighting up your presence and your life from the star scattered sky  
If I were to become a comet and fly through the sky like that  
I would make sure to be at your side any moment that you need me."

Xin started to sing softly to distract Miyako's growing mind.

"Xin, why are you singing in English?" Gaara frowned as he rummaged through the fridge. Xin looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"Kids learn different languages faster when they hear it often." She explained thoughtfully. "And plus, she likes my English singing." She continued.

"It doesn't matter what language you sing in. You have a talent for singing." Gaara insisted while he set down a plate of cookies.

Xin reached for a cookie and Gaara smacked her hand away. "Oi!" Xin whined. "You ate all the ice cream! No cookies for you." Gaara glared at her.

"Oh come on…." Xin whined.

Gaara plucked her finger. "Quiet fatty. You're setting a bad example for Miyako." Gaara grumbled. Xin gave him an odd look. "How!?"

"Gluttony is a sin…"

"Since when did you pay attention to things like that?"

"Five minutes ago, when you ate the last of the ice cream!"

"Oh come now. Can't we forgive and forget, Tanuki-Chan?"

"…Call me that again and I swear I'll sew your mouth shut."

"No need to be violent. Who's setting a bad example now, eh?"

"Quiet, before I put you in the corner on your knees on rice. Or maybe I should make you hold up four heavy text books."

"Ayyyyya. So meaaan."

Naruto grinned as he waddled back into the living room. Everyone was awaiting his status report.

"See!? I told you guys it'd work!" Naruto nearly shouted. Luckily, Hinata clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet before they remember it was us. Xin did threaten to kill all of us…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Everyone, be careful. Xin remember things. Sometimes it's not right away, but she remembers things." Neji commanded.

"Remember. Xin doesn't get angry. Xin gets even." Sasuke warned.

They'd have to be careful from now on. They didn't know when the dangerous Hyuuga girl would strike.

And when she did, they'd all be in pain. Physically or mentally…….

~~~~  
GangstaT: My, My. It's taken me so long to write this down.

Xin: Hmm….look, we're friends again! Yay!

GangstaT: Hai. Hurray. Did you guys like this? I'm not entirely sure about this one. Oh, and this story will be completed soon.

Xin: Awww…

GangstaT: Hai, Hai. I know. My friend is asking for a sequel…but I don't know. The 2nd part is never as good as the first, y'know.

Xin: Ah. Your right.

GangstaT: As you all know, I own no one except Xin, cute lil Miyako and those other Oc people that pop in out. You know, Gaara's threat may not sound like much, but it hurts like hell. That would be your punishment when you live in a ghetto ass home. But that kind of punishment made you stronger.

Xin: She can't afford Kc or Reoma.

GangstaT: Seriously, stop calling me poor!


	18. Be afraid boys, be very afraid

GangstaT: Woah! Woah! Did you guys know it's already been a year since 'Tangled Up In Me' (formally known as 'Three Months of Hell or Three Months of Love?') has been out!?

Xin: It's going strong!

GangstaT: Like a reviewer said, All good things must come to an end.

Xin: How sad.

GangstaT: I own no one cept for my OCs.

Xin was lounging on the couch, next to Neji (ever since she and Gaara came out of the kitchen, Neji has kept a close eye on her). She was rather bored; she'd rather be talking to Gaara right now. But…oh well…she'd think of something.

And she did, five minutes later.

Leaning up to Neji, she secretly whispered something in his ear. He leaned back and blushed heavily. "No way Xin, I am not…." He protested. "I thought you were put on this Earth to serve me, the possible heir to the Hyuuga." Xin frowned.

"No offense...but I think even Hina has you beat on that one…." Neji muttered. Xin smacked him upside the head. "DO IT." She growled. "Alright…" Neji mumbled sullenly.

By now, everyone was watching as the two stood up next to each other. "You guys! We are going to siiiiiing~" Xin sung. Neji could hear snickering.

_Xin: Anything you can do, I can do better_,

**Neji: Ha!**

_Xin: I can do anything better than you,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can, yes I can!_

Xin wrapped her arm around Neji's shoulder. Neji scowled and shoved her away. Their 'adoring fans' watched as Xin plopped down on the floor and Neji bent to her level to gloat in her face.

**Neji: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you!**

_Xin: No you're not,_

**Neji: Yes I am,**

_Xin: No you're not,_

**Neji: Yes I am,**

_Xin: No you're not,_

**Neji: Yes I am, yes I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge,**

_Xin: I can get a sparrow, with a bow an arrow,_

**Neji: I can live on bread and cheese!**

Neji smirked, as if Xin could top that…..

_Xin: And only on that?_

Xin's eyebrows quirked, an amused look on her face.

**Neji: Yep!**

_Xin: So can a rat…_

Neji glared at her.

**Neji: Any thing you can sing, I can sing higher,**

_Xin: I can sing any note higher than you._

**Neji: No you can't,**

_**Xin: Yes I can,**_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

Neji and Xin sucked in a deep breath, the deepest breath they ever took.

**Neji: No you can't (Higher)**

_Xin: Yes I can (Highest)_

**Neji: How do you sing that high? **

Xin rolled her eyes.

_Xin: I'm a GIRL! _

Neji mumbled something along the lines of 'could've fooled me'. Xin glared at him but continued on.

**Neji: Anything you can say I can say softer,**

_Xin: I can say any thing softer than you,_

Everyone knew Neji was going to win this one, Xin couldn't say anything soft to save her life.

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

They both lowered their voices, but Xin was getting aggravated.

_Xin: Yes I….CAN! _

**Neji: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker,**

_Xin: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker,_

**Neji: I can open any safe!**

_Xin: With out being caught?_

**Neji: You bet!**

_Xin: That's what I thought ya crook!_

"I'd think Xin would be the first one to steal…." Sasuke whispered to Sakura, who nodded.

**Neji: Any note you can hold I can hold longer,**

_Xin: I can any note longer than you,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

Xin glared at him and took another deep breath.

_Xin: YES IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAN! _

Neji frowned, looked at her, looked at the others and sweat-dropped. Naruto looked at his watch. Damn.

**Neji: Yes you caaaaaan! **

Xin sighed as she fell over and tried to regain her loss of breath.

**Neji: Where you keep all that air? **

_Xin: Ugh…._

She looked down to her breasts.

**Neji: Oh…**

He felt that question shouldn't have been answered….

**Neji: Anything you can say, I can say faster**

_Xin: I can say anything faster than you_

They both began singer faster than each other.

**Neji: Noyoucan't,**

_Xin: YesIcan,_

**Neji: Noyoucan't,**

_Xin: YesIcan,_

**Neji: Noyoucan't,**

**Neji: I can jump a hurtle,**

_Xin: I can wear a girdle,_

**Neji: I can knit a sweater,**

_Xin: I can fill it better!_

**Neji: I can do most anything!**

_Xin: Can you bake a pie?_

**Neji: No…**

_Xin: Neither can I…_

That was obviously a lie, cuz Xin can cook up anything.

**Neji: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter,**

Xin: _I can sing anything sweeter than you,_

They both tried to sound as sweet as it could get. Which is pretty hard cuz usually they don't need sweet voices.

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't,**

_Xin: Oh, Yes I can,_

**Neji: No you can't, can't, CAN'T! **

At the last part, Neji flipped Xin off with his left finger.

_Xin: Yes I can, can, CAN!_

Likewise, Xin did the same, only she held both of her middle fingers up.

At the last part, they sung at the same time.

**Neji: No you caaaaaan't**  
_  
Xin: Yes I caaaaaaaaan_

"Face it Neji, I'm better than you!" Xin panted as she collapsed onto the sofa. "Heh. Bet you I can beat you at rock, paper, and scissors." Neji smirked.

"You're on!" Xin grinned.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

"……Best two out of three…." Xin grumbled after a long pause.

"Nope. Your ass lost." Neji smirked at his pouting cousin. "You suck…." She grumbled, blowing a dark strand of hair out of her face. "Sore-loser." Neji gloated.

"Yeah…so is your face….!" Xin scoffed, smirking back at him. "Ooh. Buuuurn." Naruto grinned. Neji lazily kicked Naruto in his face. "Ew! Dude. I don't know where your foot been!" Naruto slapped Neji's foot away.

"Where could his foot possibly be other than on the floor?" Xin frowned, her voice muffled because of burying her face in the pillows.

"I don't know. TenTen's v.j.j?" Naruto frowned stupidly. Xin tried not to let her laugh slip through her sealed lips, but some part escaped it.

"It's about to be shoved up your ass." Neji kicked him again. Naruto caught hold of Neji's leg and bit him. "You fucker!" Neji jumped at Naruto.

"Now boys. Let's behave ourselves. Wouldn't you say you two are acting quite foolish?" Xin lifted her head up from the pillow, giving them a silly look.

"Oh yeah….this is coming from the girl who wants to kill Barney…." Neji and Naruto turned to narrow their eyes at her. "Hey, Hey, that is pure evilness right there." Xin scowled, thinking of the time some guy in a Barney suit kidnapped her when she was seven years old……

"Xin. That was years ago…let it go. Just cuz some guy dressed as him tried to kidnap you, doesn't mean Barney is bad overall..." Neji sighed.

"Dude. Barney kidnapped you?" Naruto blinked quizzically. "Hells yeah man." Xin huffed. "Dude. Do a flash back, like now." Temari grinned, eager to hear this story.

"Alright. Alright."

_Flash Back_

_It was several years ago, Xin and Hinata were seven years old, Neji was eight, and Hanabi was still in the womb, of course. _

_They had made a trip over to America, for reasons unknown to the three little ones. Why would they care? I mean…they were children; children are stupid, you know? They don't care what's going on; they're in a new environment. _

"_Unxinnu! Darling, please don't run off too far! Mommy worries about you, you know!" Hinako called out after her retreating daughter. _

"_Mama, I will be fine!" Xin reassured her worried mother. Hinako frowned as Hinata clung to the bottom of her kimono. Neji stood silently by his aunt, already knowing his incredibly stupid but gifted cousin ran off to get into some sort of trouble. . _

"_Ms. Hyuuga, could you come here for a minute?" A voice called Hinako away. "Certainly, come children," Hinako sighed as she turned her back for a second. _

_Xin stood alone as she looked around, America was so strange. She did not see anything she saw back in Japan. _

_Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something purple coming towards her. Turning her little body, she spotted a giant purple and green dinosaur. "B-Barney?" She frowned, she had seen his show on T.V, and she didn't find it very interesting. _

_The purple dinosaur let out a weird chuckle before leaning down and patting her head. Xin stupidly smiled. _

"_Would you like to come along with me, little girl?" He questioned Xin. "U-Um. No! My Mama told me to never talk to strangers!" Xin shouted before turning around and tried to run away. _

_She felt something pulling at the back of her dress before she was lifted off the ground. The dinosaur started to run with her in his grasp. _

_She could still spot her mother's tan kimono. "MAMA!" She wailed. Hinako's smile broke when she whirled around to see her current youngest daughter (Xin was born after Hina, two minutes) being carried away by Barney the dinosaur. _

"_Kami-Sama! Hiashi!" She called, her hands flying to her face. "Someone! My daughter! Return my daughter!" She began wailing, Hinata, startled by her mother's outburst began to sob, Neji, who always stood impassive began to pat Hinata's back. _

_Xin went missing for two hours before she showed up with a woman, who had found her wandering around an abandoned house, screaming something about 'evil purple dinosaur'. _

_From that day, Xin swore to all that was holy that she'd return and rip Barney's head off. Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow….but one day…._

_End Flash Back. _

By the end, everyone was cracking up, except for Hinata (who had been scared shitless that day, seeing her sister being carried away by a giant dinosaur wasn't normal...). Of course, Xin wasn't that happy about being laughed at.

"I hate you guys." Xin grumbled, glaring at the floor. "Oh….Xin….we're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you!" TenTen giggled out. "That's a load of fucking bull-shit cuz I'm not LAUGHING you bakas!" Xin snapped, smacking TenTen upside the head.

Suddenly the phone rang; Gaara leaned over and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi, what do you want?" He asked in monotone.

"Gaara! Hey!! It's me, Kankuro!" His older brother shouted into the phone. "Hello Kankuro. So when we're you planning to tell us that you dropped your kid with us?" Gaara frowned.

"What's the problem? You guys love Miyako-Chan." Kankuro asked. "Hai, but seriously, you liked dropped her off here. And if you're lucky, Xin will easily let her go at the end of the summer." Gaara sighed.

"About that……" Kankuro trailed off. "Give me the phone dammit, now! Gaara-Chan!?" He heard a female voice shout into the phone. "Hello Misa-San," He sighed once more.

"Hey hon, turn it to channel five, like now!" Misa giggled.

"Yo Sasuke, turn it to five," Gaara directed. Sasuke lazily flipped the channel as Suki idly sat in his lap. On the T.V, they watched a high-speed car chase.

"Dude. What is this?" Xin sighed. Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt stop and two people slowly got out the car.

"Oh…"

"My…."

"God…."

"Do you guys see us?" Misa exclaimed as the two waved to the camera. "DUDE! You're on fucking T.V! That is awesome!" Xin shouted.

"That must be Xin I hear." Misa grinned. "Yes. Xin, say hi to Miyako's mother, Misa." Gaara held the phone out to Xin, who snatched it away.

"Hello? Misa-San? Hi!!!" Xin grinned as she watched the two on the phone. "Hello Xin-San! I hope it wasn't too much dropping Yako-Chan on you. We can't take her with us. Will you guys look after her…wait…hell no! I know this guy did not just touch me!"

They all watched as Misa attacked an officer. "Go for the eyes, girl, the EYES!" Xin cheered as Misa scratched at his eyes.

"Oh! We gotta go! Sayonara!" Misa cheered as they were forced into a police car. They waved once more and hung up. Xin tossed the phone back to Gaara, who hung it up.

"Oi…you guys….do you think that….Misa-San is a lot like Xin….?" Sakura noticed. "Eh? No way." Xin frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "I like Xin better." Gaara mumbled against his curled up fist. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Temari leaned over to Gaara, smirking.

"Shut up blonde," Gaara glared at her. "Well!" Temari leaned away. Miyako flew into the room, waking up from her nap. "Onee-Chan!" She dived at Xin, who sighed a sigh of relief, seeing as how she wasn't calling her Auntie.

"Teach me to swim! I wanna swim!" Miyako squealed. Xin frowned. "Can't it wait?" She titled her head to the side. "NOOO!" Miyako whined.

"Alright. Alright." Xin frowned, standing up; she grabbed Miyako and danced off somewhere to change into bathing suits.

Five minutes, Miyako ran by in a green one-piece with Xin trailing behind in a black string bikini top and blue short shorts. "I'll be at the pool you guys," She waved to them. They waved back.

"Yo Gaara, put your eyes back in your head." Naruto grinned. Neji smacked Naruto and Gaara kicked him in his head. "Hey! What is wrong with you people!?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Miyako-Chan, stop splashing around. Just relax." Xin frowned as she floated flawlessly as she kept Miyako above water. "It's hard!" Miyako whined. Xin sighed. "No, you're just freaking out. Relax." Xin smiled as she leaned back.

It took some time, four hours, actually, but Miyako finally got it. She actually only got how to stay afloat and doggy-paddle. "Onee-Chan! Look at me!" She giggled out as she circled Xin. "Yes, my darling. I see you." Xin nodded, not really paying attention to little Miyako.

"**Hiya Hon!" **

"_Oh good lord. I thought you went away…."_

_"We will always be here."_

**"ALWAYS!" **

"_Why are you here? I have no problems…."_

_"Oh, but you do." _

"_What's that?" _

"**You like Gaara, don't you?"**

_"….Well….I…..yes…."_

_"He obviously likes you back."_

_"I don't see the problem." _

"**Have you told him?"**

_"Well….no…."_

**"There's your problem! You both like each other by won't admit it!"**

_"I don't need your help."_

_"Oh, but you do." _

"_No, really. I'm fine."_

**"Shut the hell up. We're helping. If you don't accept. We will sing Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus songs all summer long." **

"_You wouldn't…."_

**"Try me, hon." **

"_Alright. Alright. What do you want me to do?" _

"_Tell him how you feel!" _

"**Iie. That's boring! Go stand in front of him and take off your top." **

"_Um. No?"_

**"But it'll be fun!" **

"_Honey. The little one is calling you." _

Xin's eyes focused in and she glanced down at Miyako, who was clinging to her waist, begging her to return her inside. "I hear you. I hear you." She soothed the young girl before lifting her small form in her arms and climbed silently out the pool and padded into the mansion.

Xin stalked silently through the quiet manor, seeing as how everyone retired to their room for the night, their living quarters was quiet, you'd hear a pin drop echo perfectly.

"Are you sleepy?" Xin whispered lightly as she climbed the marble stairs. "Hai," Miyako slurred. Xin smiled softly. She was somewhat glad Kankuro and Misa weren't coming for Miyako anytime soon. She grew to form a bond with the small girl.

She bumped her door open with her soaked hip and sauntered in, quickly drying and dressing the drowsy toddler, she settled her in the large bed and tip-toed out as quietly as she came in.

Xin closed the door without a sound and leaned against it, running her pale hand through her semi-dry dark bangs. She pushed off the marble door and straightened her shorts before traveling to Gaara's room, knowing he probably wasn't sleep. His insomnia worked in weird ways…..

Knocking against the door, she waited for approval of entering. "Nani?" She heard, taking that as the approval, she opened the door and stepped in his dark room. He took in her attire and sighed. _Shit. _

Here come the raging hormones.

_Don't sit next to me. Don't sit next to me. Dammit. She sat next to me." _

"Gaara. What's going on between us?" Xin suddenly spoke out, looking towards the wall, finding the texture quite interesting, despite not being able to see the texture.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, chewing on a cookie. Xin turned to give him a sour look. "You know damn well what I mean." She sighed heavily.

"….I can't really answer that." He answered after a long pause. Xin's eyebrows drew together and her lower-lip poked out. She softly touched his knee. "I wish you could…" She whispered her eyes downcast.

"_Lean your head on his shoulder!" _

"_Why?" _

"**DO IT!" **

"_Ok. Ok. No need to yell. Jeez." _

Slowly and shyly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his, smiling softly with her eyes closed. "Fine. I'll sit here until you do." She huffed impatiently. He frowned. "Can you answer the question?" He shot back, his face impassive. Xin pouted then frown.

"_Xin, darling. It's now or never…." _

"**Ah. I suppose Goodie-Chan is right. Tell him!" **

"…_Ano…."_

**"Oh, c'mon! If your shy sister can admit her feelings to a knucklehead like Naruto, you sure as hell can do it for Gaara!" **

"_Oh? You do it then!" _

"**I would if I could. But I'm only a figment of your imagination, genius." **

"_Pfft….who says 'figment' anymore?"_

"_Tell the damn boy you love him!" _

"**Oooh. Goodie-Chan is getting feisty!" **

"_Yes…well…Gaara-Chan is calling you." _

"Xin! Are you listening?" Gaara snapped his fingers in front of her face. He watched as her eyes came into focus. "Oh. My bad….I was thinking….about something…." Xin mumbled. "Xin…." He trailed off, peering out the window.

Xin sat up, rubbing her head. "Ok. Here's the deal." She began, sighing heavily. "Ano….Ai…shite….iru…" She whispered against his shoulder. It was silent for several moments. "…Say something…." Xin groaned as she leaned away. Still, Gaara refused to reply. Now, what was she to do? Sit there? Hell to the no. She was getting the hell out of there before this could get ugly.

Slowly, she moved away from him and let her legs dangle off the edge of the bed before pushing off, she silently smacked her forehead. _"Baka! Baka! Baka! Dammit! How could I do this!? What if I ruined this friendship!?" _Xin whined silently as she tugged harshly at her bangs.

As she swung her arm back (when she's upset, she'll swing her arms out like an idiot when she walks) Gaara clasped his hand onto her wrist and tugged her back to him. Xin collided onto the bed, looking confused. The Hyuuga girl blinked quizzically several times before turning her questioning gaze towards him. "What're you doing?" She whined as she began to sit back up.

Gaara gave a tiny smirk before climbing on top of her and straddling her small being. "What're you doing?" She repeated, frowning, her confusion-bar was raised ten-fold. Wordlessly, he trailed his index finger around the outline of her face, ignoring her blushing cheeks. "Gaara? Seriously…." She trailed off, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You know, you are kinda heavy….and you won't even tell me what's going through your head…." Xin sighed heavily, not noticing his face leaning down towards her. "And then, I'm half-naked, so if someone were to come in here right now….what would they-," Her speech was cut short when she felt his lips press roughly against her's.

She grasped onto his shirt tightly and pulled him down closer to her, then wrapped her arms to deepen the kiss. Xin was going to take this kiss as 'I love you back', knowing full well that Gaara's ego was too big for him to actually voice that, so she just settled on the heated kiss.

And suddenly, there was a light tapping at the door. Gaara leaned away and the two groaned. "Nani!?" They both snapped loudly. "Oh c'mon!" Xin whined while flailing her arms, accidently hitting Gaara. "Watch it," He grumbled as he rolled off her. Xin sat up with him and glared at the door. "Oji-San?" They heard Miyako's voice. "Didn't I put her to bed?" Xin whispered to herself.

"Hai, Miyako?" Gaara sighed as he got off the bed to open the door for his niece. "Have you see Nee-Chan?" She asked as he opened the door and picked up her small form. "I'm right here, Darling~" Xin called out in a sing-song voice. Xin jumped off the bed and danced to the door to snatch her away from Gaara to snuggle Miyako. Gaara glared at her in return, smacked her. She spat her tongue at him as she plopped down on the bed.

"Miyako. Why ain't you sleeping?" Xin sighed. As much as she has come to love Miyako, she was somewhat peeved that she ruined the moment. "Well. When I woke up, you weren't there and it was dark in your room. Why did you leave me?" Miyako wrapped her arms around Xin's slim neck.

"Xin. How could you do that to a small child? You should be ashamed of yourself." Gaara scolded her. Xin glared at him and resisted the urge to flip him off. "Ah. Gomen Nasi honey, but Oji-San here, demanded that I needed to talk to him right away and that you would be ok by yourself." Xin chimed.

Miyako turned her puppy eyes to Gaara, who glared sheepish grin. "Evil." He mumbled as Miyako suddenly started to cough. "Honey, are you ok?" Xin frowned, looking down at Miyako, who started to cough harder. The two teens stared down at the girl, baffled.

Then, something that made them freak happened. She coughed up blood. "Call the hospital!" Xin screamed as she jumped off the bed to settle Miyako in as Gaara vanished to look for a phone. Several doors opened and suddenly, everyone was being shoved into the room. "Xin, what's wrong and why are you in here?" Neji called out.

"Honey is sick." Xin frowned, pushing Miyako's bangs away from her forehead. "How the hell is she sick?" TenTen frowned as she sat down beside Miyako. "Like I know." Xin sighed. "Oi. They said they can't send doctors over, it's too late at night." Gaara announced as he came back in the room with the phone. Xin rolled her eyes. "Oh gimme the phone, this is how ya do it." Xin snatched the phone away from Gaara.

"Excuse me; I understand that you refuse to send a doctor over here?" Xin snapped into the phone. She waited for a response. "Late!? Well lady, how will you feel when I tell you that a little girl DIED because of you!? How will you live with yourself!? Eh? Everyday, you will live with the fact that you caused DEATH and sorrow to this girl's family, are ya proud of yourself!?" Xin ranted.

"She's not even dying." Temari scowled. Xin swatted at her. "You want a doctor or not?" She whispered while glaring at her. "Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I am a Hyuuga heiress? Yes, THE Hyuuga heiress, that's right. I can sue your ass….like they'll believe you, I got money lady. That's right send your best doctor over to the main Uchiha house. Oh yes, did I mention that I love this little girl so much and-."

"That's enough!" Sakura snatched the phone away from Xin, who smiled weakly. "Too far?" She asked. "Too far." They agreed.

~~~~  
The doctor rushed in the bedroom to treat little Miyako. "Seriously, why is everyone in my room, get out." Gaara grumbled, as he lounged on his computer chair with Xin seated on his lap as the doctor inspected Miyako. "She'll need an X-ray." The doctor announced. "Nani? Can't you see what wrong now?" Temari questioned, severely worried about her niece.

"I believe that an X-ray will help me see what's going on with her." The doctor told the teens. "Does that mean you'll be taking her to the hospital?" Naruto frowned. Xin resisted smacking him. The doctor stared at him, a confused look on his face. "Should I examine his head?" He asked. "No. Don't mind him. He's always been like that." Hinata patted Naruto's head.

"Well. Call as soon as you figure out what's wrong with her?" Xin leaned down to kiss Miyako's cheek. The inhabitants watched quietly as Miyako was carried out into the late summer night. "You've really gotten attached to her, huh?" Shikamaru nudged Xin lightly. Xin sighed. "Yea. I guess I have." She answered. "Oi. You're not too bad looking with your hair down," Xin grinned as Temari suddenly grabbed her and dragged her away. "Oh? Is someone a lil jealous? Am I treading on your property?" Xin laughed as Temari growled.

They were all seated in the living room, waiting for the phone call from the hospital. "Did they call?" Naruto called from the kitchen. "Dude. You asked that two minutes ago, shut the hell up." Sasuke called back as he and Xin played with Suki.

The phone started to ring. There was a lot of shouting and wrestling for the phone, Temari ended up winning. Xin would've won, but Gaara pinned her down, so she was struck for awhile. "Moshi – Moshi. This is Temari, Miyako's aunt. How is she, what caused this?"

Everything was quiet as Temari listened. "…I see. Arigato. Our maid, Mai-San will be picking her up. Domo Arigato." Temari nodded as she hung up the phone. "Well?" Hinata asked, waiting for the response. "She's ok. But she had a blood clot in her chest. They think something like a car accident happened." Temari frowned. "What do you think caused this?" She continued.

It was quiet. "Kankuro, Misa." Xin suddenly realized. "Nani? What are you talking about?" TenTen frowned, turning to look at her. "We need to get a hold of them! Remember when you guys told us that Kankuro got into a car crash cuz he was speeding but ya'all Mom made sure he didn't go to jail for all those other speeding tickets?" Xin remembered. "Yes…..we do..." Temari and Gaara nodded.

"Well…..that was only a couple months ago, Miyako could've been in that car, causing the blood to clot in chest, resulting in that nasty coughing fit." Xin theorized. "Wow. You are smarter that you lead on, do you think Naruto can be like this?" Sasuke questioned. "That's not the point you ass." Xin snapped. Sasuke glared at her.

The phone rang once more, Temari picked it up. "Moshi – Moshi. Eh? Kankuro?" Temari gasped. Xin jumped up and snatched the phone away. "BASTARD!!" She yelled. "Xin. What's the matter?" Kankuro sighed. "….Hey…where are you?" Xin frowned, ignoring her outburst. "Misa and I are in jail, we got busted." Kankuro sighed. "…Then why didn't you call your parents instead of calling us?" Xin placed her other hand on her hip. "Misa is going to call them." Kankuro answered. "Oh…ok then…." Xin mumbled.

"So…why'd you call me a bastard?" Kankuro questioned Xin's motives. "Miyako-Chan was in that car accident you were in awhile ago wasn't she!?" Xin snapped. "Um…hai…but she came out ok." Kankuro answered, frowning. "Baka! She had a blood clot that caused her to cough up blood. What the hell is wrong with you!?" Xin scolded. "Holy crap! Is she ok!? Misa is going to kill me." Kankuro started to freak.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself! She's fine." Xin sighed, rubbing her head. "But how can you be so stupid!? You gotta be smart enough to know something was going to happen! I am very disappointed in you young man!" Xin continued. "Xin…I'm older than you…you know…" Kankuro reminded her. "Where did I go wrong with you!? Was it that time I beat you in your head!? Eh!?" Xin cried. "….What the hell is she talking about?" Temari leaned over to whisper to Gaara. "Who the hell knows, it's **Xin **we're talking about." He answered. "Yeah….." Temari sweat dropped.

The door slammed open and Miyako jetted in. "Oji-Chan! Oba-Chan! Onee-Chan!" She squealed as she dived at Temari. "Was that Miyako-Chan? Put her on." Kankuro commanded. "Dude. You are in no permission to command. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, has anyone made you their bitch yet?" Xin snickered. "XIN!" Kankuro growled. "Ok. Ok. Jeez. Miyako, your dad wants to talk to you." Xin giggled as she tossed the phone to Temari, who handed it to Miyako.

Xin waltzed into the kitchen to join Shikamaru and Neji. She plopped down on the stool next to Shikamaru and eyed them evilly. "Xin. It's rude to stare." Shikamaru smacked the side of her head. Xin glared at him before settling her chin on her folded hands. "Ok. What do you want?" Neji glared at her. "You guys didn't hook up yet." She stated, a coy smile coming across her face. Shikamaru and Neji exchanged confused looks. "We're not….gay…" Neji told her. Xin sweat dropped. "Iie bakas! I mean with Temari and TenTen!" She growled, rolling her eyes. "What's your point?" Shikamaru stared at her.

"…I'll just tell them for you…." Xin began to get up. Shikamaru grabbed the waist-ban of her pants and Neji grabbed her shirt and they tugged her back to sit on the stool. "You won't do anything." Neji growled at her. Xin smirked. "Really?" She giggled before shoving both of them out their seats and dashing to the arch-way. "TENTEN!!! TEMARI!!" She shouted as she dashed into the living room. Xin was suddenly thrown to the floor as Neji tackled her.

"Xin? Neji? Shikamaru? What cha doing?" The group blinked. "TenTen! Temari! Neji and Shika likes-mmph!" Neji slammed her head into the carpet. "….Is she ok?" Hinata became worried as Xin kicked her legs out. "She's fine." Shikamaru grumbled as Neji picked up Xin and smacked his hand over her mouth. "What are you three doing?" Temari leaned forward with her hands planted to her hips. "Nothing! Stop being so troublesome," Shikamaru droned out as they dragged her out the living room and back into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Neji seethed as he threw Xin to the kitchen floor. "Ow…." Xin mumbled while standing up. "You guys locked me in the closet for awhile. But you know…it brought me and Gaara closer. So I just decided to pay you back first because you two are the only ones who didn't get together." Xin smirked.

For a long time, they were silent. "Fine. I won't tell them." Xin shrugged. "…You're not?" Neji frowned. What the hell was she up to!? "Iie." She smiled brightly. "Then what are you going to do?" Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow as Xin hoisted herself up. "Oh. That's a secret." Xin smirked widely as she sauntered out of the kitchen. "Be afraid boys. Be very afraid."

"……….."

"We're screwed."

GangstaT: So sorry this took so long. But you see, a number of things had my attention. I had my graduation on 6/19/09, oh yeah~. I went to see Transformers 2, which was fucking awesome and funny, if you haven't see it, get your ass to the movies now! Michael Jackson died, can anyone believe that!? Oh, and my birthday is this Sunday, 7/19/09.

Xin: That's not a lot…

GangstaT: I get the feeling I'm forgetting something….

Xin: Oh well.

GangstaT: Review please! Oh, and the song 'Anything You Can Do' goes to whoever sang the version, and there are videos on YouTube like Deidara VS Sasori, Naruto VS Sasuke and Greed VS Envy. They're funny, check em' out.

Xin: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!


	19. Because she's downright crazy

GangstaT: Hey ya'all!

Xin: Hey everyone! Something different is going to happen!

GangstaT: Honestly, must you ruin my secrets!?

Xin: Gomen……

GangstaT: Whatever. No one belongs to me except the OCs and the storyline.

!!!!!!!!~~~~!!!!!!!!

Despite Xin's deadly warning, she acted on her very best behavior. But, that only put everyone (excluding Gaara and Miyako) on edge. They couldn't trust her or her partners in crime. Even though they weren't entirely sure if Gaara had joined Xin on her road to vengeance, but he also seemed pretty pissed when he was shoved into the cramp closet with Xin. And as for Miyako….there was a possibility of Xin bribing Miyako onto her side. So therefore, they were on edge.

"Oi! I made tacos for dinner," Xin chimed, poking her head out of the kitchen's arch-way. Of course, none of the teens moved, worried that she might be up to something. But Xin, annoyed that nobody would get up, tried to get their attention. "I made tacos! That means for everyone to get off their asses and haul ass to the kitchen!" She commanded. So, slowly they got up and hauled their asses past her.

Xin smirked in victory. Good. They were scared. Miyako was placed in Gaara's lap at the island as she attempted to eat her taco and stop the meat from falling out the other end. "Look what Onee-Chan made! It's a…um…." Miyako frowned. "Taco." Gaara filled her in. "Hai! A taco!" Miyako chimed as everyone settled down silently. "You know, I heard there was gonna to be a big thunder-storm later this evening. Do you think the power will shut off?" Xin smiled lightly

"Well…it might…." Hinata mumbled. No one except Miyako bothered to eat the food. "Is something wrong?" Xin frowned, tilting her head to the side. "YES! You did something to these tacos….didn't you!?" Naruto shoved his finger into Xin's face, causing her to pull her confused face backwards. Gaara smacked Naruto's hand down. "She didn't do anything to the tacos. We watched her the whole time." He sighed.

"…Yeah…I bet you were watching something _else._" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Gaara blushed before pinching his hand. But still, no one seemed convinced by his words. Rolling her eyes, Xin picked up Hinata's taco and bit into it. She set Hinata's taco on her plate and chewed the food. "See?" She swallowed the food. "I wouldn't do something low as to put something rank in your food. That's beneath me." Xin scoffed.

They waited several minutes later to see if Xin would have weird convulsions and if her face would turn from blue to green to pink. But nothing happened, so finally being convinced, they began to consume the good Mexican food. "Pass the mild hot sauce." Naruto motioned for the bottle sitting next to Xin. Smiling lightly, she handed him the bottle innocently. He splashed the sauce onto the food before biting into it.

Suddenly he stopped, causing everyone to look over at him. "Naruto?" Hinata leaned towards his face, which was turning red. "OMG! HOT! HOT!" Naruto yelped out as his tongue burned. Xin gently reached over to the bottle of hot sauce and gasped. "Oh my! I accidently gave him the really hot, burning hot sauce." She giggled, stupidly. "WATER! I WANT WATER!!" Naruto cried as waterfalls of tears raced down his face.

Xin handed him a glass of 'water' which he gulped down. A second later, he spat it back out. Xin had to duck so she wouldn't get spat on. "THAT'S NOT WATER! THAT'S SODA! IT BURNS!! MY TONGUE BURNS!" He cried as Xin laughed nervously. "My bad."

Hinata glared at Xin as she handed Naruto a glass of water. "Xin! That wasn't nice." Hinata scolded. "I didn't know it wasn't water. I thought it was." Xin shrugged, biting into her taco. Hinata gave her mother scolding her child look before settling down and continuing eating. The kitchen was filled with silence as everyone had their eyes set on Xin. Xin either didn't notice or didn't care, she was to busy enjoying her homemade tacos. "Say, why don't we watch a horror movie after I put Miyako to bed?" Temari suggested, Naruto was glaring daggers at Xin, who was smiling.

"That sounds good." Sakura weakly smiled. As everyone finished up their meal, Xin leaned forward. "I trust everyone liked their tacos?" She chimed sweetly. There was no reply. "I asked a question. Answer it. **Now**." Xin narrowed her eyes. "It was nice of you to cook for us." TenTen piped up and everyone nodded in agreement.

Temari picked Miyako out of Gaara's lap and began her journey to Xin's room. The rest, moved their asses back to the living room to pick out a horror movie. "What are we watching?" Xin giggled out as she plopped down next to Gaara. "Who knows.." Neji shrugged as Xin started to read an American comic book, X-Men. (A/N: I am totally obsessed with Marvels comics right now)

"Xin, what are you reading?" Sasuke leaned over to the couch to stare at the pages. "Shhh! Shut up. This one is about Gambit and Rogue!" Xin scowled, swatting at Sasuke's face. "Don't you think you're a bit old to get hyped up about fictional characters?" Sasuke frowned, moving away from her hand. "Ha! I love those two. Especially Gambit. And they're perfect for each other. So shut up." Xin explained quickly before her eyes went back towards the comic.

Neji flicked on the T.V, the channel was turned to the news. Of course, no one really cared until the reporter reported the escaped prison killer was on the loose. He was last seen going to upper part of Konoha, which were the Uchiha resident was located. But of course, they had no reason to worry. It's not like he was going to break into the Uchiha residents, right?

Temari came clambering down the steps. "Ok. Let's watch something scary." She chimed, picking some random movie, switching the living room lights out, they all settled down to watch the movie. The movie was basically some asylum escapee freak that was preying on young teenagers in the middle of the night. Every time someone would scream or was killed, Xin would laugh, Sakura screamed, Hinata squeaked.

In the end, one girl got away along with her injured boyfriend. The captured teens were so into the movie, they hadn't noticed the storm going on outside. As the credits rolled, Xin stretched, cracking several bones. "Wow. That was funny, huh?" She yawned. "Only you would think that!" Hinata huffed while leaning further on Naruto, who patted her back.

"Oh dear. The storm has arrived." Xin noted as she peered out the windows. "Do you think the power-," Xin was cut off as the power was suddenly shut off. "Nice going Xin." Sasuke glared at her. "I didn't do anything. Why everyone gotta blame things on me and think I poisoned their food. You guys are hurtful, you know?" Xin huffed as she made her way to the kitchen. But instead of walking through the arch-way, Xin slammed into the wall.

"Ooh…" She groaned as she landed on her butt. Naruto broke down into laughter as the others tried to stifle their laughter. "I'm seeing double." She tried to focus her eyes. Hinata and Gaara left their seats to tend to Xin, who was rubbing her forehead. As Gaara heaved her up, Hinata went to get the ice-pack. Xin, delirious from the head injury reached up to tap Gaara's cheek. "Why yes! I would love eat you, Chocolate Man!" She giggled.

"I think she hit her head a little harder than normal." Gaara checked her over, even in the darkness; he could see a dark purple bruise forming. "Lay her down on the couch." Temari instructed. Gaara did as he was told and dropped Xin on the couch. "WEEE!" She squealed as she dropped down on the couch. "Yep. She def. hit her head harder than she usually does." Sasuke murmured. (A/N: 'Def' is defiantly, but we're all lazy bastards so we just cut it off to 'def'.)

Hinata returned to nurse Xin's injured head. Minutes later, Xin made a good recovery. She sat up to glare at everyone. "I fuckin run into a wall and you guys laugh?" Xin scowled at them, but they probably weren't able to see her scowl because of the darkness. "Well…duh…it's funny." Naruto scoffed, Xin picked up the remote and beamed it at him. The remote collided into Naruto's forehead and he fell backwards. Xin broke out in laughter.

"XIN!" Hinata yelled, jumping up to help her poor boyfriend. "Oh. Oh. I slam into a wall and you all laugh, I throw a remote at him and I'm the bad guy!?" Xin shouted. There was silence. "What the hell happened to the justice of this world!?" Xin huffed.

She got up again and walked over to the arch-way. Gaara quickly followed to keep her from running into the wall again. There was loud rummaging before the two returned, wielding flashlights. "See? These are what I was trying to get!" Xin handed out the flashlights. Few minutes later, clicks were heard as ten beams of light decorated the room. "Damn Xin, look at that bruise!" Naruto grinned, shining the light on Xin's face, noticing the purple bruise planted on her pale forehead. Xin scoffed. "I wouldn't be talking with the bruise you got."

Everyone directed their light to Naruto, who did have a nasty bruise. "Oooh. Your bruise is bit nasty." Sakura frowned. "Shut up!" Naruto scowled. "So. What do we do now?" Shikamaru drawled out. "We wait." Xin answered, sitting next to him, she hugged him simply because he was there.

Several minutes later, the door was suddenly kicked in. Everyone turned their eyes and lights to the door to see the prison escape killer that was on the news hours ago. They could see he was holding something sharp looking. He was dripping wet and breathing heavily, as if he had been running for awhile….

"SCATTER!" TenTen screamed. And just like that, the teens scattered into different directions.

~~!!!~~

Temari darted up the stairs, nearly falling twice. She jetted down the dark hall and cracked Xin's door opened and slid in without any noise. Closing it, she locked it and weaved over to Miyako's sleeping form. "How can she sleep through this?" Temari whispered to herself as she settled down next to Miyako.

Meanwhile, Xin had dragged her ass in the kitchen and ripped open the door she thought was a closet. She heaved a sigh of relief and stepped forward to hide in the back only to tumble down the basement stairs. Xin rolled painfully and surprisingly silently down the metal steps. She let out a quiet groan as she landed at the bottom. "Oooh." She rubbed her aching head.

"Why the fuck do they have metal steps?" Xin whined. "Damn Uchihas." She grumbled as she used the wall to help pull her up. "I bet I have more bruises." She mumbled as she flicked her flashlight on. She sucked her teeth. Why the hell didn't she turn the flashlight on at the top of the steps so she wouldn't fall down!? Damn, she was a serious idiot….

She dove to the side as the basement door was opened again. She turned her flashlight off and hid in the dark next to the stairs. If that was the escaped prisoner, she was not dying tonight! So, Xin kept quiet as two footsteps clambered down.

Wait. Two? That wasn't the killer…but…what if it was, what if he had some weird lackey? So, she remained silent as the two stopped at the bottom. Smirking, she attacked the nearest one, throwing herself on his back and choking him. "What the fuck?" She heard Gaara's voice. She stopped and looked at the other one, who was Gaara. "Gaara? Hi hon!" She squealed. "Xin? Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke snapped at her. "Oh. My bad, Sasuke. Thought you were the escaped dude." Xin slid off his back to stand by Gaara, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sasuke's light flew at Xin's face, to reveal….another bruise forming on her pretty face. "Xin….what the hell happened to your face?" Sasuke frowned. "Is there another bruise forming?" Her hand flew to her face. "Hai. It's next to your eye." Gaara pointed it out. "I-I guess it's from the fall down the stairs…." Xin rubbed it tenderly. "You fell? How?" Gaara questioned. Xin blushed. "I thought I ran into the closet. So when I took a step, I tumbled down the stairs." Xin shrugged.

Both Gaara and Sasuke scoffed. "It's not funny!" She huffed. "Xin. It's funny, I mean you are supposed to be a graceful Hyuuga and yet you fell down the stairs." Sasuke rolled his eyes, Xin glared at him. "Well I'm just sooo damn sorry for mistaking the fuckin basement door for the closet door since the two are right next to each fucking other and its dark!" Xin snapped, poking Sasuke's chest quite hard.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Gaara growled. There was a fuckin maniac running loose upstairs (RIGHT OVER THEIR FUCKIN' HEADS) and all they cared about was rolling down steps!? He could feel a migraine coming on. Damn Uchihas and Hyuugas, damn the all! This goes all the way back to the Uchiha and Hyuuga parents. They were probably the ones who thought of locking their children up with the friend's children. Like seriously, who the fuck thinks of shit like this!? Only crazy rich people thought of this. He could understand all the adults wanted to get away from the spoiled kids, but did they seriously have to lock them the fuck up for the whole summer!?

The cousins stared at Gaara with their left eyebrows quirked. "Well!" Xin huffed, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Sasuke mumbled. "Yeah, seriously." Xin scoffed, agreeing with Sasuke. Oh, oh, _**now **_they wanted to get along with each other. Typical Hyuugas and Uchihas, they only truly got along when they were criticizing others, didn't they!? Sometimes Gaara wondered why he love-liked Xin and hung out with Sasuke and the others. They were all crazy. He was obviously the only sane one here, wasn't he? I mean, even Hinata was crazy. They had actually driven poor Hinata to insanity. It wasn't all her fault though….she did have Xin as a sister.

"Just shut the hell up!" He snapped, as his ranting on the Uchiha and Hyuuga died down in his mind. "Listen." Sasuke suddenly whispered. Xin scowled. "Listen to _what_? There's no noise, you brain-dead buffoon." She insulted. Sasuke opened his mouth to throw an insult back, but Gaara stopped the brewing argument. "Exactly you idiot. That means the maniac probably went upstairs to terrorize the others. Giving us some time to get up to the kitchen, find something to defend ourselves with." Gaara explained quickly. Xin's mouth went into a silent 'O'.

With that, Sasuke turned away from the two and lead the way up. Gaara trailed behind him with Xin clinging to the back of his shirt to guide her safely without falling up the stairs. "Xin, keep quiet!" Sasuke lowly hissed as Xin stumbled and nearly fell. "Shut the hell up and keep walking!" She answered back. Gaara gritted his teeth. If they didn't shut up…..

When Sasuke made it to the top of the stairs, he carefully eased the basement door open, only letting a sliver of light shine through the crack. When he clarified that no one was in the kitchen, he stepped out, leading the other two out. "Wait." Xin whispered so low, they barely heard her. "Nani?" Sasuke called quietly back. "I hear breathing." Xin moved away from Gaara and dove behind the counter, tackling someone to the floor.

Curious, Gaara and Sasuke directed their light on Xin and whoever the hell she attacked. Wait…what the hell happened to Xin's flashlight anyway? If she did have her flashlight, she would see that the suspect she tackled was Sakura. "Xin! Xin! Cut it out. It's Sakura!" Sasuke growled as Gaara reached forward to pry Xin away from Sasuke's poor Cherry Blossom. Xin, realizing her mistake, smiled an apologetic smile to Sakura, who glared at her but brushed the matter away.

"He was in here….I think he went through the fridge….he took something out…." Sakura reported as she leaned against Sasuke, she was just a bit dizzy. When Xin tackled her, she had been thrown to the floor harshly. So while Sasuke tended to Sakura, Gaara turned his light around the kitchen until he stopped on a mess on the counter.

As Xin's eyes landed on the mess, she gasped. "Oh hell to the no! He did not eat what I think he ate!" She cried out lowly. "Xin…..I'm sorry to say this but….the maniac ate your left-over tacos." Gaara told her dramatically. "He's crossed the line!" Xin growled. Locating the closet door (the actual one), she swung it open and dug through it until she emerged with what she was looking for.

A nice, strong, metal bat. "Xin. You are not about to do what I think you're about to do all for some leftover tacos!" Sakura gasped, peering over Sasuke's shoulder. "You do not eat my fuckin tacos." Xin growled as she darted around Gaara and into the living room. There was a sudden crash from Xin's direction. It sounded like two people ran into each other, causing them to fall to the floor.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARD! TASTE MY FURY!" Xin screamed as she slammed the bat down onto the maniac's chest, knocking the wind out of the man. He let out a cry before taking his knife and jamming it into Xin's leg. Xin let out a cry of pain, but carried on with attacking him with the bat. Hearing Xin's wail of pain, the three rushed from the kitchen to see what was happening.

They watched in semi-horror (honestly, they were more concerned for the man; they hadn't caught sight of Xin's wound though) as Xin slammed the bat down on him again and again. And as she raised her bat again, the lights flashed on. "Xin! You're bleeding!" Sakura shouted, finally noticing the handle of a knife jutting out of Xin's leg, blood soaked around the wound.

And at that moment, it seemed everyone united in the living room. Hinata and Naruto spat themselves out the closet (who knows how they fit in and what they were doing in there) Neji and TenTen came slipping down the stairs. As for Shikamaru, he had ordered Temari to let him into Xin's room, so those two were still upstairs, guarding Miyako.

Suddenly, the door (which had been left opened) was pushed opened wider, allowing several police to flood in. "What the hell?" Sasuke frowned as the police moved past him to get to the escaped prisoner. "Ma'am, are you hurt?" One policemen kneeled by Xin's side, who had been shoved to the side as the other Police took care of her fallen opponent. She glared at him. "There's knife in my flesh. Do you not see me bleeding all over the place?" Xin questioned, masking her sarcastic tone with a fake smile.

"…We'll take it from here, Officer." Gaara grumbled, grabbing Xin, pulling her carefully away to the kitchen. Hinata was already getting the first aid kit. "Xin. That was completely stupid and now we have to take a knife out of your leg, what is wrong with you?" Gaara scolded as he examined the injury. "What are you, my mother? Just pull it out, my leg is going numb." Xin rolled her eyes to the side. "Oh. I wonder why it would be numb…" Gaara added sarcastically. Xin glared darkly at him.

Hinata returned with the kit. "You didn't remove the knife yet?" She frowned. "Iie," Xin huffed, folding her arms. While her eyes were closed, Gaara took hold of the knife and yanked it out of her flesh. Xin screamed in agony, causing the others to rush in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Neji was at Xin's side as she leaned down and grasped her leg in pain. "Ah….you bastard!" Xin groaned, trying to make the burning stop.

"It had to come out one way or another." Gaara shrugged walking away to hand the knife to the policemen who were explaining to Sasuke that they had received calls from neighbors of screaming in the Uchiha resident. Hinata cleaned up Xin's wound and wrapped it in bandages. "Gaara. Don't you think you should treat her a little better now….you are dating…" Hinata quietly spoke, following after him.

He looked down at Hinata, a curious look danced across his face. "How the hell do you know that?" They had just gotten together, after all. "I'm her twin sister for crying out loud." Hinata smiled lightly. "She told you this morning?" Gaara stared her down. "Of course." Hinata laughed. "Temari knows. A sister knows these things you know. I knew something was up with you before she told me and so did Temari." She explained as the police escorted the insane prisoner out.

The door slammed shut with a click. "Are we locked in again?" TenTen sighed as everyone came to the living room. Xin jiggled the front door. "Yep. Our asses still on lock down." Xin clarified, sighing heavily. "Well, let's all get some sleep. It's nearly midnight and I'm sure everyone's tired…" Hinata scratched Suki's ears, her motherly instincts kicking in.

They all mumbled in agreement. Whispering the goodnights, they all traveled to their own rooms to retire for the night. Xin stopped at her door. Everything was quiet. She wasn't scared. Her wound was just killing her. She rubbed over the bandages soothingly.

She twisted her knob only to find that it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" She scowled. She banged on the door. "Yo! Whose in there!?" She scowled. "Xin! Shut up!" She heard Temari hiss groggily. "Nani!? This is my room bitch, get out!" Xin hissed back. She was standing in the empty hall yelling through the door. Yeah, how's that for smartness?

"I-I can't…." Temari admitted quietly. "Um. Yes you can. You just get your fat ass up, unlock the door and leave to your own room!" Xin growled, the sleep deprivation was killing her. "My ass is not fat! And I mean I really can't. Miyako and Shikamaru are sleeping on me." Temari explained lightly. Xin's eye twitched. "I hate you two." She snapped before wobbling off.

She wondered if Gaara was still angry with her. She didn't understand what she did wrong. What? Fighting with an insane man is really that bad? Hm….that really did sound a little bad. But what was the problem? Xin got into a lot of fights like this. Well, usually she didn't get stabbed by knifes, but still!

Determined to get to sleep and find out why he was so pissed, she leaned up against his door. She knocked on the door rather softly. One minute....two minutes….three minutes. Nothing. Sighing heavily, she knocked again, her fist hitting the door harder this time.

The door flung open and she fell against Gaara's bare chest. One…two….three…four…five. Xin's face heated up. Wow! It took Xin _five whole_ seconds just to realize she was leaning a semi-naked Gaara. Freaking out slightly, she pushed off against him, nearly falling down. He caught her upper-arm and steadied her. "Hi Gaara!" She giggled stupidly.

He stared her down. "Um….is it possible that I can sleep in here tonight?" Xin asked, looking down at her own feet. "What's wrong with your room?" He leaned against the frame of his door. "Temari and Shika are in there." She grumbled. "…Why?" He folded his arms. "Because, I guess Temari went in there to keep Miyako safe, and then Shika came in, they locked the door to keep them safe, but they fell asleep and now they don't want to get out and I just wanna sleep…kinda…." Xin whined.

He backed away, allowing her entrance. "Yay!" She cheered as she gained entrance. She eased the door closed and dived into his bed, smiling widely. Minutes later, he settled in next to her, along with his iPod. So he planned to listen to music while she slept? Ok, that's was alright. But he was going to have to answer her question first.

She held onto his arm to keep him from plugging the earphones into his ears. "Chotte Mattie." She ordered. "Let's talk," She said a moment later. "What's with you women and talking?" Gaara groaned. Xin rolled her eyes. "It won't take that long." She eased his nerves. "Why were you furious with me when I got stabbed?" She steadied her head on her hand.

"….." Gaara was silent. Xin quirked an eyebrow. "Hello? Did you hear me?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He swatted it away a moment later, giving her an annoyed look. She didn't back down though, not until she got an answer! "Look, the faster you answer, the faster I'll be asleep." She explained, knowing him and male's instincts would be much happier if she would go to sleep and stop talking. Seriously, what is with woman and talking!?

"I was angry with you because you're always rushing off getting into trouble. What are you going to do when someone injuries seriously?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Xin, who looked perplexed. "Well…Hinata will always help me….." She began thoughtfully. "No she won't! When will you realize Hinata has her own life and she doesn't need to be worrying if her stubborn sister will be sitting half to death because she got into another fight." Gaara scowled. Xin blinked several times, at loss of words. "You're almost done with high school, you should know if something is dangerous or not. Don't you think about your family when you get into fights? How would they feel if your result of fights ends you up in the hospital?" Gaara continued angrily.

Xin was stunned. Gaara barely ever spoke of her fighting. Sometimes he was there to cheer her on and others times, an occasional scolding. But never this. He was never angered by her fights. But then again, none of her fights ever involved her being stabbed. But something about his outburst troubled her. "Gaara. I can't help but to think that it will be you worrying about me more than Hinata or my family. Because let's face it, when my parents came to pick me up after a fight at school, did you ever see a look of concern on their faces?" Xin questioned thoughtfully. The first time she ever got into a fight at school, Hiashi and Hinako both put her ass on lockdown. "A Hyuuga should never lose control of their anger." They would tell her often, but she never listened. And as time ticked by, her fights happened more and more, Hinako and Hiashi cared less and less.

He was stumped. Was that really how it was? Was he just using Hinata and her family to hide behind the fact that he would be worried about her? Xin smiled lightly. "You care deeply for my well-being." She accused smugly. Why does every talk with women ending being about 'feelings'? His glare on her hardened, only for Xin's smile to become wider. "See? You do care for me more then you lead on….." Her cheeks light up.

She leaned up to frivolously kiss him on the lips. "Good night. I love you." She murmured before turning swiftly away from him and snapped her eyes shut, a playful smile gracing her lips before nodding off. He poked her shoulder to see if she really had kept her word and fallen asleep as soon as their conversation ended. When she didn't turn back to hit him for disturbing her, he plugged his earphones into his ears and waited for the morning light to shine through.

~~~!!!!~~~

Several days later, Xin's wound healed and it seemed as if everyone was back to normal. Everyone minus Miyako, Hinata, and Xin were lounging in the living room, watching whatever was on TV. Miyako was somewhere (probably with Mai) and Xin and Hinata were in the kitchen. Ever since Xin had seen the episodes of 'That 70's Show' where Hyde made 'special' brownies, resulting in the parents eating them and they got high, Xin had the urge to bake brownies. Hinata wasn't baking the brownies, she was simply watching Xin to make sure she didn't decide to make 'special' brownies either.

Naruto and Gaara were perched at the island (why they were there, the twins weren't sure) playing war when Naruto struck up an interesting topic when he thought both girls weren't paying attention. "So Gaara, since you like Xin." Naruto began, with her back turned to the both of them, neither had caught sight of Xin's blush, only Hinata had. Gaara simply nodded, he was beating Naruto at war.

"You must like Hinata too." Naruto continued. Xin stopped mixing the contents in the large bowl and Hinata froze. Gaara stared at Naruto as if he had two heads. "Why would I like Hinata the way I like Xin?" He questioned, slapping down a 2. Ha. He won that round. "Because they're twins. They look the same." Naruto assumed. Xin gave Hinata a confused look, something along the lines of _'what the fuck is wrong with him?'_. Hinata just shook her head, she didn't even understand Naruto sometimes.

"So?" Gaara scoffed as Naruto picked up the cards he had just won. "Are you saying you don't find Hinata attractive?" Naruto frowned, slapping down another card only for Gaara to win it over. "I never said Hinata wasn't attractive. Of course she's pretty, she looks exactly like my girlfriend. But I think it was their personalities that made us both like them." Gaara concluded, thinking about the matter.

"So, if their personalities switched, Xin being quiet and nice and Hinata being rude and sarcastic, you would've been attracted to Hina and I would've been drawn to Xin?" Naruto questioned, he lost the round to Gaara once more. Xin had now shoved the pan of brownie batter into the oven and took a seat on the counter. Hinata was leaning against the counter. Both girls had their arms folded across their chest and were observing their guys talking.

"That's a good question….." Gaara nodded his head. Xin started to laugh and Hinata began to quietly giggle. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, quirking his eyebrow high enough to look interested at the two laughing maidens. "It's nothing." Hinata giggled out. The didn't look convinced. "You guys are just so cute when you're thinking seriously." Xin explained through her laughter.

"Cute?" Gaara frowned, as if he was insulted. "We are not cute. We are big strong men!" Naruto snapped at Xin, who just gave a coy smile. "Oh, being called cute isn't bad." She chided sweetly. "Says you." Gaara muttered as Xin slid off the counter. "What's so bad about being called cute by your girlfriends?" Hinata inquired kindly as she and Xin joined in on the card game.

"It's degrading for a guy to be called 'cute'. He doesn't want to be cute! He wants to be sexy for his girl!" Naruto scowled as he passed out everyone's cards. Xin and Hinata exchanged looks before rolling their eyes. "Men." They giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara frowned as Hinata won everyone's cards over. "Exactly what it's supposed to mean." Hinata smiled innocently. "Yes, now shut up and play. Hina is kicking our butts." Xin ordered, Hinata winning over their cards again!

Five Minutes Later…..

"Dammit, Hina. When did you get so good?" Gaara grumbled, Hinata just beat everyone for the third time in five minutes. "Well….there was the one time Xin, Neji, Sasuke and I snuck into a casino when we went to Las Vegas with our parents for a weekend…." Hinata trailed off mysteriously. "Ooh. I remember that weekend." Xin grinned, tapping her chin. "Weren't you four a bit young to get in a casino?" Naruto frowned, Hinata dealing the next set of cards.

Xin laughed nervously and Hinata looked down at the island. "What'd you guys do?" Gaara eyed the twins suspiciously. Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but Xin beat her to it. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…." Xin smirked widely as she won everyone's first set of cards. "….Alright then. When will the brownies be done?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. "Dude, it's been like five minutes, they won't be done for another 30 or 40 minutes." Xin rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had joined in on the card game taking place in the kitchen. Everyone was out save for Hinata and Shikamaru. "C'mon Hina! You can beat him!" Xin and Temari cheered, the girls on Hinata's side, the guys cheering Shikamaru on. They both slapped down an '8'. "I." They both slapped down a faced down card. "Declare." They slapped another face down card down. "WAR!" They both slapped down a faced up card.

"HA! Hinata wins!" Xin and TenTen cheered loudly, throwing their hands up in victory. "IN YO FACE SHIKA!" Xin whooped. "You hype! You hype!" Naruto shouted as Xin, who smirked. "You mad! You mad!" She shouted back. Naruto dived at Xin, throwing them to the floor. "Get off!" Xin growled as the two rolled around on the floor. "OW! You bit me!" Xin gasped. She punched him in his face.

"Ow! Hina! Your crazy ass sister punched me!" Naruto sat up whining. "He bit me!" Xin huffed immaturely. "Now, now, children. Let's behave right." Hinata soothed. "Seriously, you two are sooo childish!" TenTen sighed. "Oh shut up meatball head." Xin huffed out, using the back of Sakura's shirt to pull her up. "Shut up, freak." TenTen glared at Xin. Xin glared back at her, daring her to move against Xin.

"Now girls. Let's behave." Neji broke up the upcoming fight, turning Xin's head towards the oven baked brownies. "My brownies!" She squealed, realizing if she didn't take them out now, they'd be burnt. "Brownies!" Naruto cheered, floating over the to sweet aroma of chocolate. He reached over Xin's shoulder, but Xin slapped his hand. "You'll burn your hand. They just came out the oven, baka." She scolded.

"Awww. You're actually worrying about me?" Naruto cooed, giving room for Xin to duck under him. "Iie. I'm worrying about myself. If I let you touch them, knowing full well you'll get burned, Hinata will waste me." Xin grimaced, hoping back onto the counter. "You know me so well." Hinata chimed as she hugged Naruto. "When will the brownies be cooled off then?" Gaara asked as he cleaned up the cards that were strewn on the island's surface.

"Ten minutes." Xin answered robotically. The kitchen was silent….tick…tock….tick…tock. "AH! I can't take it!!!" Naruto whined just as Xin pushed herself off the counter. "Can't take what?" She asked, picking up a rather large knife. Naruto backed away, mistaking the reason for the knife. "What are you going to do with that?" Fear was sketched on his face. Xin looked at the knife, then at Naruto. "Um, cut the brownies?" Xin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "…Oh…" Naruto sank down back into his seat, Xin stifled her giggles. "Silly boy." She murmured

Hinata patted Naruto's back as Xin silently cut the brownies. "So…do you all think we'll get into the same college?" TenTen questioned as Xin started to stack the brownies she had cut off on a large plate. Now that everyone thought about it, going back to school would be their last year at high school. "I mean, I know Hinata, Xin, Neji, and Sasuke will get into the same college, and maybe even Shikamaru…but…." TenTen continued, trailing off at the end.

"What brought this on?" Xin asked through the smile, turning to set the plate of brownies in the middle of the island so everyone could reach. "You never know, we could all get into the same college." She continued, not giving TenTen time to answer her question. She plopped down on a stool next to Gaara. "Itachi is still friends with Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. They've known each other for a long time…" Sasuke noted, plucking two brownies for Sakura and himself.

"But that's just four people. It's ten of us." TenTen pointed out. "Way to be optimistic." Xin rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm just saying." TenTen frowned, popping a brownie in her mouth. The front door opened then and in came Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. "Speak of the devil." Xin giggled beneath her breath, throwing another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Itachi eyed the brownies. "Are these _special _brownies?" He plucked Sasuke's brownie from his hand and sniffed it. "Of course not, you silly blind man!" Xin huffed. Itachi bit a small piece off before swallowing. "They're clean." He clarified, taking a bite. "I said they weren't special! Why does everyone always think I'm up to no good?" Xin folded her arms, frowning. "Because we know you." Sasori answered her question, chewing on a brownie. "Ok. What do you guys want?" Sakura sighed heavily.

"Well, number one, the house was on the news." Itachi chewed another brownie. "It was talking about how some insane psychopath broke into the house and an equally insane girl living in the house attacked him with a bat." Itachi stated, his eyes landing on Xin, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara followed. "Nani!? Why're you staring at me like that!?" Xin scowled at them, folding her arms.

"Well….because they described the girl with big lavender eyes, un." Deidara piped up. "Excuse me, but Hinata has the same eyes and she's just as crazy as the rest of us." Xin defended herself. "They say she attacked the psycho because he ate her tacos." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Hey! Those were my damn tacos. You don't fuckin' break into a house and eat someone's food while they're rolling down basement steps." Xin snapped angrily.

They broke down into laughter. "Oi! I'm armed with a damn knife." Xin called over the laugh. The laughter instantly ceased. "And two, Mom wants us to take you the beach today because they're will be fireworks." Itachi leaned against the island. "That's nice. I'll go see if Miyako would like to come." Xin jumped up and skipped away, calling Miyako. "Who's Miyako?" Kisame asked, settling in Xin's seat.

"My niece." Gaara stated, not giving it a second thought, Itachi's face fell into confusion as his eyes landed on Gaara's sister and Shikamaru. "You guys had a kid!? What the hell is wrong with you? You should've used protection! Didn't you think about your future! You still have to go through high school and college!" He scolded them, instantly thinking Miyako was their kid.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked, her hand glued to her hip. "Miyako isn't our kid. She's Kankuro's kid." Shikamaru chuckled, stealing Temari's brownie. "Where's Kankuro then?" Kisame asked. "Last time I checked, he went to jail." Temari answered, glaring at Shikamaru for stealing her brownie. "The baby mama?" Itachi frowned. "She went to jail with him." Gaara recalled. "Sounds like Xin…" Sasori chuckled.

"She's still asleep. But Mai said she'd be willing to watch over Miyako while we go to the beach." She announced happily. "Well, if everyone can get ready, we can hit the road, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Everyone stood and exited the kitchen, scrambling up the stairs. "Kids." Itachi chuckled as he heard Xin shove Naruto down the stairs.

The seating arrangements were the same as everyone piled into Itachi's car. It was only ten minutes they were on the road when a fight started.

"Xin! Move your fat ass onto Gaara's lap more, I barely have any room!" Naruto shouted, pushing Xin's leg to the side.

"My ass is not fat!" Xin huffed angrily.

"I beg to differ!" Temari chimed from the back.

"No one fuckin' asked you, blonde!" Xin snapped.

"Would you all shut the hell up!?" Sasuke growled.

"You shut the fuck up!" Xin retorted, grinning seeing as how he was in the backseat and she was in the safety of Gaara.

"Tell me to shut the fuck up one more time, and watch me throw your ass out the window." Sasuke threatened darkly. "All of you stop fighting or I'm coming back there!" Itachi turned back to glare at everyone. "Eyes on the road, Itachi," Sasori called from the floor. As Itachi turned back to continue his driving, he couldn't help but to notice something unusual.

Number one, Naruto's arms were wrapped way too tightly around Hinata's waist…way too tightly. And number two, Gaara's hand weren't around Xin's waist, they were settled on her hips. Well….that was weird. And he didn't like this kind of weird. He couldn't help it if he became a little bit paranoid. After all, he did watch as the two went from flat-as-a-board kids to mature women. Itachi chuckled lightly when he remembered when the two had thrown the front door open and charged in, hiding from the boys who had been following them ever since school.

The two used to run away from boys who wanted to touch them, now they're letting them do it? Itachi didn't like it all. But what was he going to do, demand Naruto and Gaara let the two girls go before he drives into another car? Nah…he wasn't going to kill all the others. But if something higher than PG-13 happened, he'd be cracking skulls.

It took another hour before they arrived at the beach. Everyone flooded out, stretching and cracking the bones. "Let's hurry to find a good spot." Temari grinned, carrying most of their things. "Go manly man! Go!" TenTen cheered, running after Temari. "Remember to apply sun block!" Hinata called out as they found a nice spot to set everything up. "Yeah, wouldn't want any of you to get sun burned again." Sasuke smirked, smug as ever. His smirk fell when everyone besides Xin, Neji, and Hinata pelted him with sand.

Itachi left with a warning of 'If anyone of you decide to do something sexual during the fireworks show, I'll kill you!' This confused them. "Why would we do anything sexual?" Neji asked, lying down on his towel. "Who knows?" Sakura stretched out on her stomach. Suddenly Xin grinned widely. "What're you grinning at?" Hinata asked, wiping the sun block on her arm. "LEEEEEE!" She squealed, jumped up and darted away. "Lee? As in Rock Lee?" Sakura lifted her head. "The very same." TenTen grinned.

They watched in amusement as Xin attacked Lee with a hug, sending them both to the ground, Xin landing on top of Lee. She quickly apologizes for attacking him and pushes herself up, grinning widely. He accepts it as she rolls off of him, allowing him to sit up. He jumped to his feet and helped Xin up a moment later. Xin turned around to wave at everyone; maybe she was making sure they all knew it was Lee? Who knows?

"Gaara, can you please get her? Other guys are noticing her waving." Hinata sighed heavily. Indeed, others on the beach within Xin's eyesight had waved back at her, mistaking her. "Fine, Fine," Gaara grumbled, picking himself up from his seat next to Temari to retrieve the stupid Hyuuga. "Hi Gaara!" Lee grinned at him. "Yo." Gaara nodded.

"Ne, Ne, Gaara, everyone-ah! Dude! Put me down!" Xin whined as she was thrown onto Gaara's shoulder. "You're attracting too much attention to yourself." Gaara sighed. "Well _sorry_, but if you could be so kind as to move your hand off my ASS!" Xin growled, kicking her legs out.

"Why?" He frowned, was her ass reserved for someone else? "Because!?" She blushed heavily when he started to pat her butt. "Well, it belongs to me, so I don't see the problem…." He trailed off. "It does not! I swear if I wasn't hanging over your shoulder, I'd kick the hell out of you right now!" Xin hissed.

"Nothing but empty threats." Gaara smirked. "I am not!" Xin huffed. Lee started to laugh, much to Xin's annoyance. "You guys are perfect for each other." Lee laughed out while Xin simply huffed angrily.

"XIN! GAARA!"

Gaara turned to the left to see Kc and Reoma coming towards them. "Oh great." Xin rolled her eyes. "Be nice, would ya?" Gaara sighed as the two finally arrived. "Eh…what are you two doing?" Reoma frowned.

"Gaara's hand is raping my butt. Oh, Reoma, Kc, this is our friend Lee, Lee, this is my very distant cousin, Talon Reoma and our friend Kc. Lee, the one who looks like Itachi is Talon and the girl is Kc, please, mingle while I try to get a certain red-headed boy to get his hand off my ass!" Xin huffed out.

"Hehe….hi Lee." Kc giggled and blushed heavily, holding out her hand for Lee to shake. "Gaara, drop me, now!" Xin ordered. "Why?" He droned out. "If you don't I swear I will tell you all about the female body and believe me, it is not prett-oof!" Xin was dropped onto the sandy ground. "Seriously man, what kind of boyfriend just drops his girlfriend on her ass?" Xin glared at him, rubbing her bruised butt.

"I do, obviously." He answered nonchalantly. Xin angrily rolled her eyes. "Reomaaaa!" She whined childishly. "Honestly Xin, why are you such a kid?" Reoma grumbled while helping her up as she blew at her bangs in agitation. "Well! If someone hadn't dropped me on my ass….." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, it was either that or let me rest my hand on your ass, you chose to be let down, so I let you down." Gaara shrugged.

Reoma chuckled and Xin glared at him. "It's not funny dammit!" She snapped. "Stop acting like such a girl." Reoma snickered. Xin simply flicked him off before grabbing Kc's hand and dragging her off. "Go amuse yourselves!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Xiiin, why are you dragging me off, I wanna see the others…" Kc sighed heavily as Xin sat down in front of the beach shack at the table. "You like Lee." Was all Xin said, smirking knowingly.

"I….I have no idea what you're talking about…." Kc huffed, folding her arms and looking into a different direction. "Oh…?" Xin followed Kc's line of direction and wasn't shocked to see she was staring at Lee. "So then, why ya drooling over him then?" Xin leaned her chin onto her folded fingers.

"I….I am not!" Kc reacted quickly. "You so are! C'mon, I'm your friend, you can tell me." Xin smiled sweetly. "Well….I do think he's cute….." Kc murmured. Xin threw herself back into her chair, smiling widely, and clapping her hands together.

"I knew it!" She squealed. "I will hook you up right away!" She pushed herself up and darted away from Kc. "Xin! No! Chotte Matte!" Kc jumped up, knocking the chair back before racing after her.

"LEEEEEEE! OH MY GAWD! LEEE!" Xin shrieked as Kc thundered after her. "XIIN! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Kc roared after her. "HAHA! SHUT UP FATSO!" Xin giggled as she stopped in front of Lee, who was seated on Xin's vacant towel.

"Xin, what's going on?" Lee frowned, his bushy eyebrows raised. "Dude, you know you should get those things waxed or something…." Naruto chuckled as Xin leaned over on her knees, panting heavily.

"Dude. Kc, she li-oof!" Xin was tackled down by Kc, who landed on top of Lee. "Xin! I swear I will suffocate your ass!" Kc threatened, clamping her hand down over Xin's mouth and nose.

"MMM! MMM!!!" Xin tried to speak, trying to tell everyone she was suffocating, but nothing came out but muffled noises. Suddenly, she got an evil glint in her eyes. "EWWW! EW! SHE LICKED MY HAND! OMG! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR TONGUE HAS BEEN!" Kc jumped up, away from Xin, who was laughing evilly.

"Er….Xin? I'm still under you…." Lee mumbled. Xin pushed herself up. "Oops. My bad. A fat cow knocked me down." She grumbled, blowing her bangs away. "It's ok, but Kc-Chan isn't fat," Lee grinned, patting her upper arm.

"Really…..cause if ya asked me…." Xin began quietly. "That's thing Xin, no one did ask you." Gaara interrupted, yanking Xin away. "Erm….excuse me, but I'll be needing to talk to this one." Kc grabbed the end of Xin's long ponytail and yanked her away.

"Ne, Ne! That hurts!!" Xin whined as she walked backwards. "She's a handful," Gaara grumbled. "Tell me about it," Reoma chuckled.

"Xin! What the hell is wrong with you!? Is your brain damaged or something!?" Kc dropped back into her seat. Xin smiled deviously as she dropped into the seat opposite of Kc. "Oh Kc, I just want you to be happy! And if that means you'll get your own boyfriend, I'll make it happen." Xin shrugged carelessly.

Kc stared her down. "….Or, your just making sure I don't flirt with Gaara, aren't you!?" Kc pointed at her. Xin titled her head to the side. "Well, to be honest, that wasn't my true concern, but, you should know that having me as a friend is far more better than having me as an enemy. I am very possessive person when it comes to people I love a lot. And I don't like sharing." Xin narrowed her eyes, becoming very serious.

Kc shivered under Xin's cold gaze. "I-I get it." She nodded minutes later. "Good! Then I'll try my hardest to get you two together! Now, how bout Temari, Hinata, and I VS You, Sakura, and TenTen in a friendly game of volleyball?" Xin suggested hyperly, standing up.

"Erm….sure." Kc smiled before following Xin to ask the other girls. "Let's play a friendly girls game of volleyball!" Xin announced to the other girls, who agreed. Naruto grinned widely, deviously. "Dude, what are you grinning about?" Sasuke elbowed Naruto's side.

"They're playing volleyball." He chuckled impishly. "So?" Neji frowned. "Dude. Bunch of girls, bathing-suits, jumping around?" Naruto laughed. The others just sighed heavily.

Sakura started the game off. "Hina! It's coming your way." Xin noted. "I got it, I got it!" Hinata remarked, hitting the ball back. It nearly landed on the net, thankfully Temari jumped up and gave it a small smack, sending to the other side.

"Great save Temari!" Hinata and Xin smiled identically. "Thanks!" Temari gave thumbs up as the game continued.

"Hey! Hinata is totally owning everyone at this." Naruto grinned. "She is, she's better than Xin, Temari, and TenTen." Shikamaru agreed, actually paying attention. "Kc is doing fine too!" Lee piped up.

"Who knew Hinata could being owning everyone at card games and a sport?" Gaara nodded as Hinata scored another point for her team. "Hells yeah!" Xin grinned, double high-fiving Hinata.

The game ended, with Hinata, Xin, and Temari winning. "Oh! Losers!" Xin danced around. "You hype! You hype!" Kc snapped from the other side. "You mad! You mad!" Xin retorted. "You are such a sore winner," TenTen laughed as they cleared away for other people to play. "Hey guys! Let's get in the water!" Sakura called, running to the shore. Everyone got up (yes, even Shikamaru) and followed Sakura's lead to the water. "Oi. I'm gonna go buy a snack, be back whenever." Xin spoke out, turning the other way. "See ya whenever!" They chorused back.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Xin smiled as she munched onto one of those extremely large cookies. "Domo Arigato!" She called to the young girl at the register as she stepped back outside into the sun. The sun was high in the air, shining brightly. The water was sparkling beautiful like a glittering diamond.

"It's sooo nice out here! I can't wait until the fireworks! They'll be great!" Xin claimed, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on her head. "I'll sit next to Gaara and everything will be nice," She continued brightly, walking along the water's edge. She could vaguely see Sakura's pixie pink hair and Naruto's spiky blond hair that was as bright as the sun.

And that's when things spiraled down. Xin smacked dab into someone's bared chest. "Oh. That was my fault. Gomen!" She apologized quickly. She bowed her head and tried to move around the guy, but he caught hold of her upper-arms.

"I knew I recognized you!" He shouted, his eyes lighting up. She looked up at him, curious, but instantly froze. She knew this person. His face was still engraved into her mind. People who had brown hair usually didn't have blue eyes.

It was the same one who had tried to take advantage of her back at the festival. Her cookie slipped from her pale hands into the burning sand as her eyes were frozen as her body shut down.

Nothing was working right. Something was telling her to kick him and then run, but no matter how many times she screamed for her body to work, it completely ignored her. "From the look of your face, you still remember me, princess." He grinned down at her.

Bad memories flooded back in, shoving itself into her mind, trying to make room. Her skin started to crawl and a shiver attacked her spine. "I must say, I do enjoy your bikini much more than your kimono….it ties off at the back….much more easier than removing a kimono." He continued.

Xin didn't know what to do with herself. It was as it self her voice decided to hide deep in her body. If he hadn't been clutching her upper-arms tightly, she would have collapsed. "Where's that red-headed boy? The one who punched the shit out of me and took you away from me?" He squinted down at her.

She didn't answer, couldn't answer. "When Kain asks you a question, he expects an answer." He scowled, shaking her violently. Her voice quivered, where all her confidence? Her spunk? It had all been sucked down the drain, gone.

Anger suddenly staked its way up to her brain. How she detested being called 'princess'. How dare this son a bitch act as if he owned her!? The audacity of some people! Finally, her body kicked into full gear. Her knee swept up, bashing him in the stomach. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" She barked before taking off.

Wait. She stopped running. Why the fuck was she running from that bastard? She could take him! She knew she could. If she could attack an armed insane man and come out with only one 'scratch', she could sure as hell take some rapist wannabe!

Just as she was about to turn around to deliver some whoop-ass on that fool, she was thrown to the ground, landing on the sandy ground with Kain landing on top of her back. "What the fuck is your problem!?" She yelped as the sand scratched at her exposed skin.

Her elbow came back, connecting with his nose. He instantly rolled off her, cradling his bleeding nose. Xin scrambled to her feet and glared down at him. A normal person would've been content with the damage that had just been done, but Xin was not a normal person.

She kicked him in his stomach. Kick him again. And again and again. "You." Kick. "Son." Kick "Of." Kick. "A." Kick. "Bitch!" Kick. "Xin?" Xin looked up to see Itachi staring at her, eyebrow quirked. "WHAT!?" She barked, angry because he interrupted her fun.

"What're you doing?" Itachi pressed, not bothered by her obvious rage. "Are you blind or something!? I'm kicking this fucker's ass!" She scowled, kicking Kain once more. "I can clearly see that, thank you very much!" He snapped back. "Why are you kicking his ass?" He resisted the urge to throw her somewhere.

She suddenly blushed, then frowned, before kicking Kain. "Why." Kick. "Don't." Kick. "You." Kick. "Ask." Kick. "Gaara?" Kick. Itachi's eye twitched. He didn't understand why she just didn't tell him, and he was going to question her, but decided not to when he noticed she was rapidly kicking the guy on the ground.

So, he turned his back on her and set out to look for the certain red-head, finding him building a sand castle with Hinata, Naruto, Lee, and Kc. "Yo Gaara," He called, watching as Naruto and Lee ran back and forth with pails of water.

"Yeah?" Gaara looked up with slight curiosity. "Usually I don't question Xin's motives, because she's downright crazy, but why the hell is she kicking the shit out of some guy?" He pointed to the said girl, sweat-dropping; she was yelling and kicking him again.

"How the hell should I know?" Gaara answered, watching Xin in amusement. Her anger was just so funny to watch. "She told me to ask you." Itachi shrugged. Hinata, being the kind maiden she was, asked Gaara to stop her sister's rampage. He nodded, told Naruto and Lee not to mess up the castle and left, Itachi following.

Once Gaara had gotten a good look of Kain, he refused to pry Xin away. When Itachi demanded to know why, Gaara explained. After he explained it, Itachi understood Xin's rage and allowed her to carry on.

When Xin was done with beating the shit out of Kain, she demanded an apology. "Apologize now and I will let you live!" It was her turn to shake him violently. When Kain said nothing, she slammed his head into the sand.

Xin heard his muffled apology and pleas before she let him go. "Last time you were lucky since I was drunk! But I'm no pussy! I handle my business!" Xin grinned widely, her hands planted on her hips.

She stepped over him with nothing but grace and sauntered over to the two as if beating someone up was so normal. Well for Xin, it probably was normal. "Let's go." She mumbled while she wrapped her arm around Gaara's to lead him away.

"Jeez Xin, you nearly killed him." Itachi chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "He deserved it!" She huffed, fixing her slightly messy hair. "You are one tough dude." Gaara chuckled. Xin smiled weakly. "Yeah…."

Xin had join in making the sand castle. And in seconds, the six teenagers finished the sand castle. "Yay! Look how big it is!" Xin jumped up and down. She high-fived Lee and Naruto.

As everyone marveled over the large sand castle, volleyball came hurtling at it, destroying. Of course Xin's excited face contorted into an angry scowl. "Ok! Whose ass am I kicking for destroying our castle!?" She growled, turning to look at a group of people who were approaching.

"Did you say you were gonna kick our asses? I highly doubt that." One dude laughed obnoxiously. Xin stared him down. "Did he just doubt me?" She huffed. "Girl, he doubted you!" Kc and Temari chimed.

"Xin, you really shouldn't get into anymore fights." Sakura placed her hand on Xin's shoulder. "Yeah, listen to the pixie." The guy chuckled. "Did he just call me a pixie?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I got this." Xin suddenly smiled sweetly.

"Do you want your ball back?" She asked, picking up the slightly beat-up volleyball. "Well yes, that's why we came over here. Toss it over already" The guy scoffed, rolling his eyes. Xin's sweet smile turned into a smirk. "Are you sure?"

"Dude, you might not want to answer that." Gaara piped up, reaching for the volleyball. "Oh no, no! I wanna hear his answer." Xin moved farther away from Gaara, holding onto the ball for dear life. "Yes! I am sure, now give it here!" The guy commanded.

"Alright." Xin nodded. She tossed it up, as it came falling down, she swung her arm back and smacked the shit out of it with most of her strength. She watched in amusement as the ball was beamed over to the guy, smashing against his chest. She laughed out loud when he was thrown to the ground.

"You bitch!" One girl stepped forward. Xin frowned at the red-headed girl. "Hey, he did say he might not want to answer that." Xin answered, shrugging to Gaara. The red-headed girl glared at Xin before her eyes flickered over to Gaara.

Xin's eyebrows rose up. "Uh-ha-ha, no!" She laughed sourly, knowing the kind of look the girl was giving him. She grabbed onto Gaara's arm protectively. "Sorry, he's mine!" Xin scowled defensively. The red-headed snorted, smiling as if she was full of herself, she probably was.

"Tell her!!" Xin whined childishly, shaking Gaara's arm. "What she said." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child." Reoma sighed heavily. "I am not acting like a child. I am simply telling this bitch that he is MY man!" Xin huffed.

"Call me a bitch one more time and see what I do!" The red-head growled angrily. "Bit-" Xin began before Neji clamped his hand over her mouth. "Look. We really don't want a fight. If we allow you two to fight, you'll end up in the hospital, believe me, she's a demon in disguise." Neji sighed. Honestly, why couldn't they ever go anywhere without something happening?

Hinata stepped forward. They were curious as to what she was doing. Yes, Hinata was crazy, it's a proven fact, but Hinata was not a troublemaker, so what could she have to say? "We're all here to enjoy our summer and see the fireworks, right? How about instead of fighting, we try to get to know each other?" She smiled sweetly.

The opposing group stared her down. "Alright then, why don't you introduce yourself?" The guy who had been knocked down by Xin had puffed out. "Alright. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and my twin is Hyuuga Xin." Hinata motioned to Xin, who had her arms crossed.

Hinata and the group introduced themselves. And they found out that the six people were Ray, Hojo, J.T, Reia, Mami, and Yuna. Xin did not like the red-head now known as Reia. She didn't care how much Hinata wanted her to get along. Anyone who tried to flirt with Gaara will end up with several broken bones.

"Why don't we have a game of volleyball?" Reia smirked, bouncing the beat up volleyball in her hand. "Sure. How about Hinata, Temari, and I against you, Mami, and Yuna?" Xin smirked, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"Sounds like fun." Reia grinned widely. "It sure does. It'll be even more fun when we kick your ass." Xin grinned back. "Oh. Believe me; you won't be kicking anyone's ass." Reia laughed out. "Don't be so sure, my Hina is quite the athlete, believe it or not." Xin retorted.

"We'll see."

"So we shall…."

!!!!~~~!!!!

GangstaT ~ Oh, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to update sooo long ago, and now the summer is over!

Xin: Shame! Shame!

GangstaT ~ Oh shut up. Some of you have already started school huh? I start school on Tuesday. Starting on that, I will officially be a freshman!

Xin: Fresh meat!

GangstaT ~ Oh shut up. Although most of my friends I won't be attending school with, I plan on staying close to them and making new friends. They want me to transfer to their school and me lean on them, but I want to be independent and depend on my own person, do you guys think I'm making a good choice, because I do.

Xin: I think your making a good choice.

GangstaT ~ well of course you do, in a way, you are me. Anyway, won't you all review? I'd be happy if you do!

Xin: See everyone later! Creator-Sama owns nothing except for some OCs

GangstaT ~ Ja Ne!


	20. Why?

"Hey! Hey! Temari, it's all you!" Xin noted as she watched the beat-up volleyball soar closest to Temari. "Yeah! Yeah!" Temari brushed off the warning and jumped up and gave the ball a hard smack, sending it back where it came from.

The battered ball nearly touched the net, until Hinata jumped up and sent it on its way. "Woo! In yo face bitch!" Xin grinned hyperly, giving Hinata a high-five. "Would you shut the hell up!? The game isn't over." Reia huffed from the other side.

"Oh, but it will be!" Xin shouted back, doing a quick dance. "Mami! Yuna!" Reia barked. "Nani? How the hell were we supposed to know they were actually good?" Mami, the one with the dark green, short bob-cut hair sighed heavily.

"Why can't we just all be friends?" The Orange haired, over the eye bang, known as Yuna whined. "Shut up Yuna." Reia sighed. "We can be friends after this game, if you'd like!" Xin called out, smiling like a cat. "That would be nice." Yuna nodded her head.

"Wow. You guys have a Hinata." Naruto noted, watching the scene play out. "When you say that, I assume you mean kind, quiet, and peaceful?" J.T questioned, lounging under the umbrella. "Pretty much." Naruto nodded. "Then it should be easy for our girls to at least get along with Yuna then." Neji concluded. "And possibly Mami. I don't about Reia though." Hojo popped up. "I can see why." Sakura grumbled sourly.

"Hey! Hey. Reia is not that bad! Your Xin ain't the sweetest one in the bunch either!" Ray snapped from his spot next to J.T. Everyone just stared at him. "Well, that may be true. But I think Xin has a far better, likable personality than Reia." Neji stated, smirking as Ray seemed to become more annoyed. "That's not true." Ray grumbled.

"Take the game for example. Xin is having fun, Reia is getting angry." Neji gestured, Xin was laughing un-controllably as she dived for the ball. She managed to send it flying over the net, it landed without much noise in the sand.

"Dammit!" Reia shrieked, losing the game. "Xin would be angry too if she lost the game." Ray remarked. "….No, she wouldn't. She might stick her tongue out, but wouldn't throw a fit, like Reia is right now." Gaara pointed out, Reia was stomping her feet and kicking sand everywhere.

"Woah now! Calm down. It's just a game. Jeez!" Temari tried to calm the girl down. "Dude. What's your damage? Stop being such a sore-loser." Xin rolled her eyes, hands propped on her hips as they watched Reia react with anger.

Reia picked up a handful of sand, pulled back Xin's bikini top and dropped the sand in the material, before letting it slip out her hand, snapping back against Xin's skin. Xin looked disturbed and annoyed. "Oh, so that's the way you wanna play? Fine." Xin spoke calmly.

Without bothering with the sand that was scratching at her chest, she grabbed Reina's arm and yanked the girl up, allowing her to fall on her shoulder. "Ama!" Reia cursed as Xin began to walk towards the water. "What the hell are you going to do!?" Reia screeched as Xin carried her weight.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Ray started to stand up, in order to stop Xin. "She's not going to hurt her." Shikamaru reassured Ray. "Let her get what's coming to her. It'll be funny." Hojo grinned.

Without much of a warning, Xin heaved Reia over her shoulder, tossing her into the water. Several other people watched as the red-head soared through the air, and then landed with a large splash in the sparkling blue water. "Tch. How rude. Hinata!" Xin shouted while walking back towards the changing areas. Hinata picked up a towel from Xin's bag and followed after her annoyed sister.

After that, Ray went to retrieve Reia, who was steaming mad, and everyone else, besides Hojo, J.T, Gaara, and Naruto disbanded. "Yo Gaara, aren't you going to see if Xin is alright?" Naruto frowned, watching as Gaara laid back, closing his eyes. "She'll be fine; she's got Hina helping her out for a few minutes. Let me enjoy the quiet for at least five minutes." Gaara sighed heavily.

"You sound more annoyed with Xin then in love with her. If she were my girlfriend, I'd **never **let her out of my sight." J.T admitted, blushing lightly. "Well, the funny thing is, she's not your girlfriend, she's **mine.** And besides, Xin doesn't like to be smothered, so I give her the room." Gaara folded his arms behind his head.

There was an awkward pregnant pause. "Hinata's pretty cute. Do you think I have a shot with her?" Hojo suddenly asked. Naruto, who had been grinning at Gaara's and J.T's conversation, suddenly frowned. "No. I don't think, I know you don't have a shot with her." Naruto growled, annoyed with the sudden question. "Well, why?" Hojo frowned, his upper-lip curling up.

"Hinata has a boyfriend." Gaara uttered, smirking, watching Naruto's face twist with annoyance, maybe disgust. "Really? Damn. Who?" Hojo pressed on. "Certain spiky-headed blond. Blue eyes, looks a bit angry right now." Gaara described watching Naruto glare at Hojo.

Slowly, Hojo realized who Gaara was describing. Hojo's face paled. "Hinata is going out with….._you_?" He asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Gotta a problem with that?" Naruto's eyes turned to slits. "Well….no…it's just that…..it doesn't seem like she's your type." Hojo tried.

"Doesn't seem like my 'type'? Well tell me, who do you think is my 'type'?" Naruto pressed. "Well……Xin…." Hojo shrugged. "And Hinata seems more like my type. Xin could be good with J.T, too." Hojo continued. "Ok. I don't think I made this clear, but Xin is mine. M.I.N.E. Meaning she belongs to me. M.E." Gaara growled, annoyance leaking from his voice. "And Hina belongs to me. Not you, not to anyone else. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me." Naruto snarled. Really, jealousy wasn't his cup of tea, but when it came to Hinata, he'd do anything for her. Because Hinata was an angel. An angel that belonged to him. And Naruto would kick anyone's ass who'd think otherwise.

Before anyone could say anything, Hinata's voice rang out. "Gaara! You might wanna-!" Her sentence was cut off when Xin suddenly landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. "Hi hottie!" Xin chimed, adjusting her body to line up with his.

"Gomen Nasi. I tried to warn you." Hinata smiled apologetically, arriving on the scene. "It's alright Hina. She was going to attack me sooner or later." Gaara grumbled, his left arm snaking around her slim waist. "Where is Reina?" Xin chimed sweetly.

"I don't know. I think she went to get something to eat." J.T answered her, his eyes wandering up and down her figure. Up. Down. Up. Down. Xin didn't notice, Gaara did and he was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

This is why his left arm came up, grabbed her chin and jerked her up to him, slamming his lips against her's. Naruto smirked knowingly at J.T's annoyed face. Xin leaned away, face the color of scarlet. "What's with the sudden affection?" She frowned, propping herself up on her elbows. "No reason." He answered, his eyes flickering over to J.T for a quick second.

Xin rolled off Gaara, allowing him sit up. She stood and stretched, looking out towards the water. The sun was setting now, the fireworks would begin soon. "Xin? Er…Xin, could I talk to you for a quick second?" J.T suddenly jumped to his feet as the sun began setting behind the water.

"Sure. Go ahead." Xin turned to him, smiling widely. "Yes, go right ahead." Gaara insisted, giving him a knowing look. "….In private?" J.T blushed heavily and refused to meet her eyes. "Sure thing." Xin shrugged, following him away from everyone.

"Gaara, you'd better watch out for him." Naruto piped up. "What does he need to watch out for?" Hinata asked innocently. "Shhh. Shhh. Just sit here and look pretty." Naruto patted Hinata's head; she just gave him a funny look.

When they were a good distance away, J.T turned to Xin. "I was just wondering….." He began, blushing full force. Xin stood there patiently, although her hands found their way to her hips.

J.T watched her every movement, every twitch she gave. "J.T? You were saying?" Xin snapped him out of his daze, her patience slightly wearing thin. "….I was wandering if you'd like to sit next to me during the fireworks." He got out, looking anywhere but her eyes.

Xin bit her bottom lip, then pressed her lips together tightly. Well….this was rather awkward. "Look. J.T, I'm really…flattered that you would ask me that, but I was actually planning on sitting with Gaara." Xin explained carefully, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh….I see….thanks anyway." J.T nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh….how about we go back to the others?" Xin tried, smiling weakly. "Sure, Sure." He nodded, following after her.

"Hey, that was fast." Naruto commented when Xin plopped down next to Hinata. "I suppose it was. But the matter wasn't that important, so maybe that's why it went fast." Xin shrugged carelessly.

She obviously didn't take notice to J.T's heartbroken expression, Gaara did. He wanted to laugh, but that would draw unwanted attention, so he just drew both his arms around Xin's waist and tugged her back to lean against his chest.

"Look! They're setting up the lights and the music. Gaara, come dance with me." Xin looked up at him, smiling widely. "I don't dance." He replied. "I'll dance with you, Xin." J.T suddenly inserted himself into the conversation.

"Well…." Xin trailed off softly. She could Gaara's grip tighten around her form. "Sure. Why not?" Xin gave into J.T's big puppy dog eyes. She patted Gaara's knee. "It'll be fine." She whispered lightly as his arms fell away from her.

J.T helped her to feet and she followed away as the music started to blare out. "Do you trust him?" Naruto asked Gaara. "Not at all." Gaara shook her head. "Well let's just hope this ends well." Naruto sighed. "What in the world are you two going on about?" Hinata sighed. "Nothing! Nothing!" Naruto grinned down at her.

"Hey! I see Mami, trying dance, let's help her." Xin pointed to the green hair girl. "Sure." J.T shrugged. "Mami! You're not doing it right, lemme help ya!" Xin shouted, surprising her slightly. "Er…." Mami blushed heavily at being discovered by the two.

"It's all in the hips." Xin explained. "See, like this." Xin rolled her hips around and moved her arms out slightly. J.T was in complete and utter awe. Damn, he hated Gaara for getting to her first.

"Now, you try, like this." Xin placed her hand on Mami's hips and moved them to the beat. "Xin! Stop. People are getting the wrong ideas." Mami whined. "What do I care? I got a boyfriend, they can think what they want." Xin replied, taking her hands away from Mami's hips.

Mami got a little bit, but she wasn't good as Xin. "Wow, you're good at dancing, y'know." J.T complimented as Xin moved around, shaking her hips. "I guess. But Hinata totally kicks my ass at dancing." Xin giggled. "Really? I would never think Hinata would be a dancer…." J.T trailed off. "A damn good dancer!" Xin shouted over the music. J.T just smiled at her.

The music turned to a faster beat. And Xin, J.T, Mami went along with the beat, matching it quite nicely. Everything was normal….until J.T took it upon himself to grind against Xin.

Xin completely stopping dancing when she felt him on her. Did that just seriously happen? She kept asking herself. Did anyone see that? She looked at Mami, who remained oblivious to what just happened.

Just as she was about to turn around and curse out J.T, she was suddenly being yanked away. Xin turned to look at her captor, to see Gaara leading her out of the crowd of beach-goers.

"Hi Gaara." She weakly greeted him, her face heating up. "You know why I'm pulling you away." Gaara growled as he stopped at his spot, sat down, dragging Xin with him. Naruto and Hinata sat with the same shocked looks. Once more Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back against his chest.

"You can't dance anymore." He grumbled angrily. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Xin sighed. "No. Did you not feel what just happened?" Gaara scowled. "I….er….felt it.." Xin blushed heavily, she could clearly remember what rubbed against her thigh……

"I had no part in it! It was a surprise attack! Honest, I swear on Naruto's life!" Xin shouted. "HEY!" Naruto glared at her. "Fine. Whatever! I didn't know he was going to do it. He just did it!" Xin explained. "I know, I saw." Gaara sighed heavily. "I didn't want you to dance with him in the first place." He continued.

"Gomen. I'm going to go set him straight!" Xin remarked, wiggling out of his grasp. "Xin." Gaara growled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Xin shouted over her shoulder as she shoved her way past everyone. "Don't hurt him!" Hinata called after her. "Got'cha!" Xin waved over her shoulder.

"J.T! C'mere! I need to talk to you." Xin shouted over the music while grabbing onto his arm. He looked at her hopefully, getting the wrong idea. Xin just rolled her eyes and lead him to the closed Beach-Shaq.

Xin leaned against the wall, her arms folded in back of her. "Look, J.T. Like I said, I'm really flattered that you like me and everything, but what you did wasn't ok. How many times am I going to haft to tell you, I'm with Gaara." Xin heaved a heavy sigh.

"Gaara doesn't love you like I do." J.T narrowed his eyes at her. "Nani? Dude, ya just met me a couple hours ago! I've known Gaara since we were in middle school! Now cut this bullshit out. We should all just be friends and chill!" Xin argued.

"He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't care about you. He picks you up at random moments and drops you without warning. He didn't care when Reina stuck sand down your top. He's rough with you. I'll be gentle with you." J.T tried his best to convince her, stepping closer to her.

"The fuck you mean by 'I'll'? Honey, you don't have a chance with me! Not now or ever! And you're sounding real stalker-ish right about now! Yo, ya need to back the fuck up, homie!" Xin glared at him, backing further into the wall.

She cursed herself. Leave it to her to lean against the wall right about now. He placed both his hands on the wall, on the sides of her head. "Look, I told Hina I wouldn't hurt you, so you really need to step off-mmph!"

He slammed his lips on her, stopping her speech. Xin's eyes shot open wide and a shiver rolled it ways around her body when his tongue was suddenly shoved into her mouth. His hands were roaming around, over her shoulders, down her arms, all over her breasts, down to her hips and inner-thighs.

She was getting dizzy. Her mind wasn't functioning right. She needed air, desperately needed air, she couldn't breath. J.T removed himself from her and looked down at her, smirking as she sucked in gulps of air.

"You mothafuckin' son of a bitch! The hell is your problem? Did I not just say I was going out with Gaara!? What will it take for you….is that your hand on my ass?" She looked down to see it was his hand, griping her ass. His other hand massaged her thighs, pulling at her skin.

How dare he touch her like that? Why the fuck wasn't her body working right? Oh, wait, here comes the flashes. The flashes of the festival, causing her to be even more dizzy. It felt as if she was going to throw up as J.T pulled her into another kiss.

She shoved him away and again gulped in air. "You touch me one more time and I swear I will….." She was gasping heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Xin, it's ok." J.T tried to sooth her.

"OK!? IT'S OK!? NO, THIS IS WHAT PEOPLE CALL SEXUAL ASSAULT!" Xin shouted angrily. He glared at her. "You're being too loud." He accused. "Loud? Loud!? Naw, I'll fucking show you what loud is." She glared at him. She opened her mouth wide, about to scream, when he suddenly took her head and bashed it against the wall.

She was defiantly dizzy now. It didn't take much to make Xin become dizzy. She stumbled and collapsed against J.T's chest, he smashed her head against the wall too hard, blood was oozing from the back of her head.

His eyes widened in alarm. He gently picked her up and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the assault. When he justified that no one saw, he walked away. Calm as ever. This was going to be simple. J.T was going to take the injured unconscious Xin to the hospital, tell them she fell and hit her head on the rock, tell them she was his girlfriend and then leave with her when they fixed her up.

"Gaara.....don't you think they've been gone for some time now?" Hinata looked at the red-head. "Yeah." He mumbled, looking around, scanning for Xin. But, he didn't see her at all.

"….Do you guys see her?" Gaara stood up, looking around. "Iie." Naruto and Hinata were searching, but couldn't locate Xin. "Gaara! Gaara! There you are." Kc suddenly stopped in front of the three. "I really don't know if it's ok, but I think I saw that J.T guy leaving with Xin. I think he was carrying her." Kc pointed.

They strained to see, but they could see a dark shadow leaving the beach, carrying somebody. "Oh hell no." Gaara growled. Before anyone could stop him, he was gone, running after J.T. "Damn, he's fast." Kc remarked, watching him go. "I hope Xin is ok….." Hinata trailed off, worry leaking off her voice.

J.T was nearly about to leave through the parking-lot gates when someone took hold of his shoulder. He turned to see Gaara glaring down at him. Damn....if looks could kill right now. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked low, his voice hissing.

"I...." J.T trailed off. Gaara suddenly smelt blood. The heavy thick stench of blood. J.T turned fully and Gaara spotted blood dripping down from Xin's head. His eyes widened. "You fucker! What'd you do to her?" He snapped, watching the steady drips of blood.

"Gaara! What happened?" Naruto came running down, being sent by worried Hinata. He stopped next to Gaara, his eyes spotting the blood dropping from the back of her head instantly. "Dude! What the fuck did you do to Xin!?"

"J.T.....hand her over. She's bleeding. If you don't give me Xin, she'll die from blood-loss and if she dies, I'm kicking your ass." Gaara held his arms out, edging closer to them, his eyes glued to Xin.

"No! I'm going to get her fixed and then I'll take her away with me." J.T refused Gaara, shaking his head, violently shaking Xin. "Dude! Stop shaking her! She's already bleeding, damn!" Naruto shouted, holding out his arms. "You're crazy ass ain't taking her anywhere!" Naruto continued.

J.T looked down at Xin's face. The blood was draining from her features. Her healthy-pale skin started to look sickly. Though unconscious, her face was twisted into pain. While J.T was distracted, Gaara reached out and yanked her out J.T's arms.

He looked crazed in the face as Gaara held her securely. Naruto took the chance to dive at J.T, slamming his fist against his face multiple times. At that moment, Xin's eyes opened slowly. She was utterly discombobulated with the situation. One minute her heads being bashed into the wall by that crazy ass fool and then the next, she's staring up at Gaara's chafed expression. She didn't have much time to mule over his upset face because of wave of paroxysm washed over her.

She groaned in agony. J.T and Naruto stopped fighting to look at her, their eyes wide. "Gaara." Xin wailed, her lids closing over her dazed eyes. "Yeah. I'm here." He told her smoothly. "Make the pain stop. It hurts. My head. It hurts." She yowled in pain.

Naruto galloped to the van that had taken there and ripped the door open. He searched until he found his phone. He climbed out of the van a moment later. "Gaara, get her in the car, we have to take her to hospital." Naruto commanded, clicking through his contact list, finding Itachi's name.

Gaara quickly but carefully climbed in the car. "If I ever see you again in my life, I am going to skin you alive and make you eat your skin." He glared at J.T as Naruto slid the door shut.

Naruto clambered into the driver's seat and searched for the spare key, which was under a bag. As he started the car up, Itachi picked up his phone. "Itachi? Look, we're borrowing your car. Me and Gaara. Cause' some crazy ass injured Xin and she's bleeding from the back of her head. Yeah. Ok. We'll see you guys there." He hung up and sped away, racing to the hospital. "Easy Naruto! Damn." Gaara called from the back.

Meanwhile, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori set out on finding the others. Everyone gathered back their spot, looking quite confused, except for Hinata, who looked worried out of her mind.

"Ok, first off, who are these five?" Itachi pointed to Reina, Yuna, Mami, Ray and Hojo. "These are some people we met. I don't know where J.T is though." Sakura explained. "Right well anyway, Gaara and Naruto left with Xin to take her to the hospital." Itachi began.

"Nani? Who injured her!?" Temari jumped up. "I don't really know. They said 'some crazy ass'." Itachi shrugged. "It was J.T!" Kc accused loudly. "What? He didn't injure Xin." Reina rolled her eyes. "Yes he did! I saw him carrying Xin! Gaara and Naruto saw! Even Hinata saw him, didn't you, Hinata?"

Everyone turned to Hinata, who looked deadly worried. She nodded nonetheless. "It was him. I swear if my sister doesn't survive from this, I swear I will kill J.T!" Hinata's expression turned from worry to craze.

"......" It was silent. "Just let her vent." Neji patted Hinata's head as if she was a harmless puppy. "Well, we gotta get to the hospital then," TenTen spoke up. "We can't. We don't know what hospital they went to. We'll just have to wait until Naruto comes back." Sasori told them.

They looked horrified. How long were they going to wait before Naruto did return? Would Hinata be ok for that long? Would Xin be ok?

"What part of her was injured?" Reoma questioned, if she was injured by her leg or arm, she might be ok for sure. "The back of her head." Itachi answered. Damn. So much for that one.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto came back. "Is she ok?" Hinata asked, her voice cracking. "I don't know yet. I left to get you guys. C'mon." He gestured for everyone to hurry the hell up. They all shoved themselves into the car. "Damn, I really need to get a bigger car." Itachi thought out-loud as he was pressed up against the window. "YA THINK!?" Everyone yelled at him as Naruto floored the pedal.

~~~~~~  
They arrived twenty minutes later, thanks to Naruto's crazy driving. The group entered the hospital and spotted Gaara sitting in the waiting room, he looked pissed. "Gaara! Is she alright?" Hinata got to him first. "All they told me was they were going to have to put stitches in." Gaara sighed heavily.

"Gaara, is it really J.T's fault?" Ray asked, hoping he'd say no. Gaara stared at Ray for a very long period of time. "Hai. It's his fault." He clarified. "I can't believe it, I've known J.T my whole life and he's never done anything like this." Reina mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me, are any of you related to Miss. Hyuuga?" A middle-aged doctor asked, stepping in on the group. "We are." Neji, Hinata, Reoma, Sasuke, and Itachi answered. "Well. She should be fine. We had to give ten stitches to close the gap in her head. We almost lost her though. She had lost so much blood. Did she fall?" The doctor explained.

"Not exactly. Thank you for taking care of her." Itachi thanked the doctor. "Can we go in and see her?" Hinata asked hopefully. "She should be awake, but if you all plan on going in at the same time, then be extremely careful." The doctor warned.

"Hai. Domo Arigato." Hinata bowed and was directed to Xin's door. They cracked it open and peeked inside. Xin was awake. She was slightly sitting up, leaning against the pillows. There was thick bandage wrapped around her head. Her face was contorted into pain.

"Xin?" Hinata spoke out first. Xin turned to them. For a minute, she looked confused. Then a tired smile broke out on her face. "You came." Was all she said. Hinata rushed in first and gently wrapped Xin up in a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." She whispered to Xin. "It's alright. Can you believe this? First I'm sexually assaulted, then I'm stabbed by some maniac that _escaped_ from an asylum, and then I'm sexually assaulted and attacked by some maniac who _needs_ to be in an asylum." Xin giggled.

"Xin! This isn't funny! J.T sexually assaulted you?" Hinata's eyes nearly bugged out her sockets. "Y-Yeah. It was disgusting." Xin touched her bruised lips.

Everyone came in, except for Gaara, which cracked at Xin's heart. She really needed him, but he didn't come in. Ray and his friends apologized for J.T's actions. But Xin simply couldn't forgive J.T, although she accepted their apologies. "Hina. Where is Gaara?" Xin asked Hinata. Hinata stared at Xin's confused and sad face.

"....I think he might us all to come out so he can talk to Xin privately." Hinata told everyone. No one looked as they wanted to leave, but they filed out anyway. Hinata patted Xin's hand, smiled sadly and left the room.

Seconds later, Gaara came in, quiet as a cat. Xin smiled widely when she saw him. "Gaara!" She squealed, throwing her arms out. He trekked over to her bed, carefully sat down and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He kissed me." She whispered, his grip on her waist tightened. "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm telling he needs to chill, the next he's kissing me and his hands were all over the place." She explained.

"I got really dizzy. But I started to yell at him. He told me not to be so loud. I was going to scream to get anyone's attention. But he took my head and bashed it into the wall. I was even more dizzy. I felt something sticky on the back of my head and then everything went dark. When I opened my eyes again, I saw you." She finished explaining, she looked really pleased with his presence.

"This is my fault." Gaara sighed, Xin rested her chin on his shoulder. "That's not true. It's J.T's fault....and mine too....but on the bright-side, I'm ok." Xin chimed. "You have ten stitches in the back of your head." Gaara grumbled. "You pessimist." Xin giggled.

A silent pause swallowed the two up. Xin leaned away from him. She blushed heavily and looked away. "Can you kiss me, now?" She asked faintly. "Why so sudden?" He questioned, if she hadn't been an injured mess, he'd laugh at her shyness.

"I still have the taste of J.T's tongue in my mouth." She whispered lowly, casting her eyes downward. That bastard shoved his tongue in her mouth? What else had he done!? Jeez!

"Yeah." He nodded, whispering his reply. Xin smiled as he neared her. She leaned forward and met his lips half-way. Her mouth opened open the instant his lips were on her's.

She shoved at his tongue, smiling mentally when he pushed her own tongue back. Xin pushed Gaara down on his back, climbing on top of him. "Xin, you're still recovering from the injury." Gaara mumbled against her lips. "I feel fine." She grinned back at him.

"We're in a hospital," He mumbled once more. "I don't hear you saying 'no'." Xin giggled, kissing his cheek affectingly. "You don't hear me saying 'yes' either." He started to push her up

.

The door suddenly swung open. "Xin, are you-...oh." They both looked up to see....J.T standing there. Xin looked horrified and Gaara just looked....bothered. "Hello J.T" Xin muttered, sitting up the rest of the way. "Is this a bad time?" J.T asked awkwardly. "Did you not see me straddling him a second ago? Yes, this is a bad time." Xin huffed.

"How is your head?" J.T asked softly. "Well, besides the fact that they had to stitches my skin back in place, I'd say it's fine, I suppose." Xin sighed sourly. "Look, I'm really sorry about bashing your head into a wall and then trying to run away with you. It's just, I have anger problems. And sometimes it gets the best of me when I don't get what I want." J.T explained quickly.

"So your some spoiled ass angry kid." Gaara remarked sourly. "If you want to put it that way." J.T stepped forward. Xin bit her bottom lip and moved to sit behind Gaara. "Dude, don't take this the wrong way.....well....you should take this the wrong way, but I kinda don't want you near me." Xin told him, peeking over Gaara's shoulder.

"Look.....I've been through that kind of situation before. Being sexually assaulted. But I've never suffered from a head injury. I've been stabbed, so I would really like for you to just....maybe.....leave?...Now." Xin sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry. I just want you to know, I'm really sorry for what I did." J.T told her.

"Ok, times up. She wants you to leave, so leave." Gaara glared at J.T with hatred. "If you don't leave now, I swear I will carry out my promise to you." Gaara began to get up, although Xin clung to his arm.

"R-Right." J.T stuttered, he turned and dashed away. Xin leaned back, sighing with relief. "We missed the fireworks." Xin realized, with a heavy sigh. "It's all right. We'll see them next time." Gaara brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Can we go home now?" She asked softly. "Are you sure you're well enough to return?" Gaara asked with the same tone of softness. She silently nodded.

An hour later, they were all been driven home. Everyone was careful around Xin. She knew they meant well, but goodness she felt like some fragile China doll. "Bye guys, be careful, ok?" Xin smiled as she was the first one to slide out of the van. "Yeah, Yeah. You too." Itachi nodded to her.

Xin turned swiftly, too fast then she needed to and stumbled up the Uchiha steps. "Xin! Are you alright?" Gaara latched onto her arm. "I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm alright." Xin giggled, smiling sweetly. "Maybe we shouldn't of taken you home so early." Neji observed her staggering form. "Nani? I'm fine, I said."

Mai opened the door and gaped at Xin's appearance. "What happened this time?" The small woman gasped as everyone slipped their shoes off. "Some crazy guy bashed my head into the wall." Xin grinned weakly. "Oh Xin-Sama....." Mai trailed off.

"If no one minds, I'm going to bed now." Xin yawned, stretching her long limbs over her head. "Be careful not to sleep on the back of your head." Sasuke warned her. "Easier said then done." Xin giggled as she danced up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Xin woke the next morning, her head was throbbing horribly. Xin whimpered in pain. Damn, her head was pounding. Her door was suddenly slammed opened and in bounded Miyako.

Xin cringed when the small child called her loudly. "ONEE-CHAN!!" She squealed happily. "Miyako, honey, please Onee-Chan has a horrible headache." Xin massaged her temples.

"Onee-Chan has a booboo? I'll go get Uncle!" Miyako zoomed out of the room. "Good grieves...." Xin groaned as she climbed out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, the room started spinning. "Oh....oh dear...." She stumbled, tried to regain her balance, but stumbled.

"Miyako, you shouldn't bother Onee-Chan, she's had a-Xin? What are you doing?" Gaara stopped mid-sentence as Xin stumbled about. He could clearly see she wasn't focused. "Uncle, Onee-Chan has a booboo, make her feel better!" Miyako yanked at his hand.

Xin tumbled back on to her bed, groaning heavily. "Maaan, my head is pounding! It feels like some big sweaty guy is banging on my head with his beefy hand!" Xin gasped in pain.

Groaning in pain, she slowly sat up on her very messy bed. Her body tensed for exactly three minutes before it relaxed. "You ok?" Gaara questioned from the door. Xin blew out slowly. "Yeah. I'll live. Gawd, that was painful." Xin blew at her bang that had fallen into her face.

"Onee-Chan! Up! Up!" Miyako commanded, dashing over to Xin, shaking her knees. Xin looked down at Miyako. Sighing softly, she reached forward and picked the toddler up. She settled the silly child in her lap and sighed again.

Miyako stood shakily on Xin's legs and placed her chubby hands on Xin's shoulders. Gaara and Xin watched with curious gazes as Miyako leaned up and planted a wet kiss on Xin's forehead.

"Do you feel better now, Onee-Chan?" Miyako smiled widely. "Awww. Course I do, sugah! Give Onee-Chan a hug." Xin smiled, Miyako was such a sweetie. Who would have it in their heart to actually dislike a kid like her? No one I tell you! No one!

"Oh god, Xin. You stink." Gaara was leaning over the two. When the hell did he get over there? She had no clue. Her nose crinkled. "Well. _Sorry. _I mean sure, cause' everyone smells all nice and dandy after blood leaks out their head for some time. Yep, totally normal to smell like a field of flowers after bleeding all over the place." Xin remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. "And every girl wants to hear that from their boyfriend!" She added a moment later.

"Here, gimme Yako and get in the shower. You smell like you're decaying." Gaara held his hands out for Miyako, ignoring Xin's rant. Again, Xin rolled her eyes but gave Miyako up to him. Xin mumbled to herself as she gathered a change of clothes and stomped out the room down to the bathroom.

Gaara chuckled at Xin's childish antics. "And as for you." He turned to look at Miyako, who was blowing spit bubbles. He chuckled once more. "You can't just barge into someone's room and-stop blowing spit bubbles." Gaara sighed, lecturing her. "That's not lady-lake."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because it's not."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me 'why'."

"Why?"

"....It's bothersome...."

"Why?"

"Miyako. Stop it."

"Why?"

Their banter continued for thirty minutes. They were still going at it when Xin returned back, a fresh bandaged wrapped around her damp hair. She kept telling Hinata she didn't need a bandage on anymore, but Hinata wouldn't hear of it.

"Er.....what're you two doing?" She quirked her eyebrows at them. It was rather funny, actually. A teenager, nearly an idea arguing with a three year old. Yep. Quite funny. Xin smiled in a goofy manner as Gaara's eye twitched.

Xin smirked like an evil kitten.

"We're arguing." He answered.

"Why?"

Because I told Miyako to stop blowing spit bubbles."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't lady-like and it was bothering me."

"Why?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Xin, it's not funny."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Why?"

"If you don't stop I swear I'm going to throw you somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because-Miyako! Stop blowing bubbles! Xin, you stop it too!"

"Why?" The two chorused together, their spit bubbles popping momentarily so they could speak.

"You two aren't funny!"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving!!"

"Why?"

"Goodbye!"

".......Why?"

God, he was surrounded by children!

~~~~~~~~~~!!!!

GangstaT: Hiya everyone! Short chapter started with humor, turned to anger, pain, and then ended in humor. Typical me, eh?

Xin ~ Why do you torture me?

GangstaT: Oh please! Anyway, I know school just started but I'm already tired and bored with it! I want summer to come back! Whose with me!?

Xin ~ Stop complaining.

GangstaT: Shut up, oh yeah. Pretty soon, I'm gonna write a Naruto Ninja world story soon, sooooooo I edited two pictures and put them on my page, go look at em'!

Xin ~ You know ya wanna! It's got me in it!

GangstaT: Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! And if you do look at the pictures, tell me what you think of them!

Xin ~: Bye!!


	21. Ain't no other man

5XStarXBitch: There's not much to say.

Xin: So let's get this done with! Creator-Sama doesn't own anyone but the OCs!

!!!!!!~~~~~~!!!!!!

To say the least, it was getting rather boring around the Uchiha mansion. Everyone (even the servants!) were being careful around the recovering head-injury Xin. Nothing was going on. Nothing.

And Xin was getting sick of it.

There was no screaming, she could get a severe migraine. There was no rough-housing, she could be slammed or knocked into something. There was no suddenly picking her up and dropping her on her already-bruised ass, she could knock into something and get a migraine.

It was killing her.

And because of this, things were rather.....tense. Xin had struck up arguments with nearly everyone, save for Shikamaru and Hinata. Shikamaru and Xin were too lazy to argue with each other and Xin just couldn't bring herself to argue with sweet little Hinata, even if she was bugging her about being careful.

Xin knew they meant well. She knew everyone meant well, but she simply couldn't handle the goddamn boredom! She disliked being treated like some rare, fragile China doll that could crack if you stared at it for too long.

Boredom was kicking her ass.

It was around three in the afternoon when she ambled into the living. She raised her eyebrows when she caught sight of no one but Shikamaru relaxing on the couch. "Shika? Where is everyone?" She leaned against the frame of the arch-way.

"Everyone was tired from arguing with you, they're all sleeping or something. Well, Hinata is nursing that bruise on Naruto's forehead." He replied to her, rolling his head to look at her. Xin rolled her eyes. "That wuss. Not my fault he can't take a pan to the face." She huffed.

It was quiet between the two. Xin raised her eyes to his and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "Alright. Come sit." He sighed, motioning to the seat next to him. Xin smiled thankfully before moving quickly across the room to sit next to him.

"Shikaaaaa. This is mothafucking hell." She whined once she got comfortable. "Why do you say that? Everyone is treating you like a hime." He stated, curiosity barely sparking across his black eyes. "No. Not a hime, a China doll is what they're treating me like." She disagreed with him.

"Hime, China doll, either way everyone is treating you with the utmost care." He rolled his eyes at being corrected by the idiot. Well, she wasn't that much of an idiot. Sure, sometimes she acted childish, but she was highly intelligent. Ranking behind Sakura.

She leaned her head on her shoulder and made an annoyed sound. "That's the thing! I don't want to be treated with utmost care. I wanna scream, I wanna fight, I want Gaara to throw me over his shoulder and then drop me." Xin whined childishly.

"...You sure do have a thing for getting hurt it seems." He informed her. "That's beside the point!" Xin huffed. "It's not their fault you know. You were seriously injured, what can they do? You'll just have to wait until you've healed." He shrugged, lifting her head along with it. She giggled sweetly.

It would seem odd at how Shikamaru and Xin got along so well to an outsider. He was lazy and didn't like to be bothered and she was loud and lived to bother people. So how did they get along so well? True, Xin was lazy, but she was more willing to do certain things that Shikamaru would even lift his finger at.

So how did they get along? Perhaps it was because of their intelligent minds. Sure, Sakura was just as smart, but these two were both intelligent and lazy, so maybe that's how they found it easy to get along with another, they understood each other.

It's been like that ever since they met. It was rather weird how they met.

_Xin, Neji, and Hinata had been brought over to Naruto's house for a play date. Of course, they were all about the age of ten and eleven, so they were still very childish. _

_Xin and Naruto somehow got into a scuffle and Xin managed to punch Naruto right in his eye. When the adults found out about the two, Naruto was actually crying and Xin was grinning sheepishly, Hiashi looked smug and Minato was blushing. _

_His son was basically beat up by a girl. She even made him cry. Yeah, not good for his ego. Kushina and Hinako found it rather humorous. Hinako apologized on Xin's behalf (because Xin refused to say sorry) and Kushina accepted it with giggles. _

_They took Naruto and the Hyuuga kids to the Nara clinic, where Shikamaru was with his family for the day. He really didn't want to come; he'd rather watch clouds with that chubby boy, Choji. _

_But noooo, his mother forced him to come today. So there he was, sitting in the corner, sulking. The four kids that had come in with the four adults brought noise with them, well Neji was actually quiet and Naruto was still sniffling, Minato was glaring at Hiashi who was poking fun at him. _

_His mother, Yoshino seemed quite friendly to the four adults, especially towards Kushina and Hinako, Shikamaru had noticed. She actually seemed happy when she saw them. And when she caught sight of Naruto's blackening eye, she questioned Minato. _

_And broke down into laughter when he told her Hiashi's small daughter, the younger twin had done it. "It's not funny!" Minato had whined immaturely. "O-Oh, but it is! Look how small Hiashi's daughter is, and she's younger than Naruto." Yoshino replied. _

_Minato was not pleased. Between her giggles, Yoshino applied some kind of ointment to Naruto's bruised eyes. After that was done with, she dragged Shikamaru's lazy ass over to meet the kids. _

_He wasn't that interested in meeting them. "You have weird eyes." He commented to the Hyuugas. "Your hair is shaped like a stupid pineapple." Xin retorted angrily. _

_The young boy glared at her. "Shut up." He ordered her. "Iie. Don't tell me to shut-up, pineapple head! You shut up." Xin huffed back. "This is troublesome...." He sighed. "Well, you're troublesome." Xin huffed again. _

"_They're adorable!" Hinako squealed._

Xin sighed heavily, smiling as Shikamaru moved to lay his head down on her lap. "You still have weird eyes." He told her, smirking. "Yeah? And your hair is still shaped like a stupid pineapple." She shot back. They shared a laugh. Even geniuses could make fun of each other.

"Shikamaru....?" She asked after a pause. "Yeah?" He answered. "We're best friends, right?" She absentmindedly stroked his cheek. "Yes, we are. Why do you ask that?" He stared up at her. "So we can talk about anything, ne?" She raised her eyebrows. "....Hai..." He replied.

"....I think I love Gaara." Xin sighed, her chest rising. "I know that. We all know that." He told her. "....No, as in I'm like in love with him. Like I think...how our parents are?" Her statement turned into a question. "Yeah? So?"

"....I don't think he takes me seriously." Xin puffed out, she pouted. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but he's a dude." He told her. Xin burst out in laughter. "Yeah, I did." She nodded. "Well....dudes are stupid when it comes to junk like love." He continued.

".....You sound like Temari." Xin grinned widely. "Really." He blinked. "Speaking of which....." Xin trailed off. Shikamaru groaned. He already knew where this was going. "Why won't you admit you like her?"

"Fine. I like her."

"Not to me you ass! I already knew that!"

"Well maybe you should be more specific next time!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Troublesome woman!"

"Aren't we all."

"Yes. All of you females."

"As if it's our fault. Women are crazy cuz men are dumb."

"Excuses, Excuses."

"Shut up."

"...."

"Why don't you tell her then?" She asked quietly. She could hear someone moving around upstairs. Someone was up. She knew Shikamaru wasn't one to tell his feelings in front of more than one person.

It was silent once more. Xin stared down at Shikamaru, waiting for his answer. "Oi. I asked a question." She poked his cheek roughly. "Stop that." He sighed, pushing her slim finger away. "Answer the question."

"......"

"Shikamaru?"

* * *

"Shika?"

"......"

"Pineapple head?"

"..."

"....What is wrong-wait! Oh, ho, ho, ho. I get it." Xin suddenly grinned, laughing like a pompous older lady. "Get what?" He finally asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't know how to tell her."

"....it's a damn good thing you know better." He narrowed his eyes up at her. "....Actually, I don't know better," Xin giggled. "You're troublesome." He accused her. "Details, Details." She waved her hand.

"I don't want discuss this." Shikamaru grumbled a moment later. Xin rolled her eyes and slammed a couch-pillow over his face. "Xin. Get it off my face!" He commanded. "I will if you go to her and admit you like her."

"NEVER!"

"THAN SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES, BITCH!"

".....What are you two doing?"

Xin looked up, Shikamaru tried to look up, but on the account of being suffocated by a pillow, he could only lean his head up a little. Temari and Gaara stood in the arch-way, looking quiet curious.

"...I'm suffocating him, can't you see?" Xin frowned, hadn't it been obvious? While she was distracted, Shikamaru pushed her up, sucking in breaths of air as she sat backwards, ginning evilly.

"Well, yeah, but why?" Temari's blond eyebrow rose up. "Because Shika won't admit he likes-MMPH!" She had begun, only for Shikamaru to slap his hands over her mouth. Gaara looked uninterested.

He already knew what Xin was about to say. And it bothered him. Temari was after all, his sister. And even though she was older than him, he still felt over-protective of his sister. And Shikamaru was one of his friends and he did know that she liked Shika.

But still....

Besides, wasn't his job to protective of her? Neji, Sasuke and Itachi were over-protective of Xin and Hinata, and they were just all cousins. That reminded him, how would Hiashi take knowing both his older daughters now had boyfriends?

Gaara thought Hiashi would have a harder time accepting Naruto. Because let's face it, Naruto's a perverted idiotic devil while Hinata is a pure, sweet (semi-crazy) angel. Now on the other hand, Xin was some kind of mix between an angel and a devil thing going on.

Kind and all smiles like the angel, but evil and satanic like a devil. And what was Gaara? He guessed he would qualify as a demon. He knew Hinako would be thrilled. She, Karura, and Kushina would probably start gushing about wedding plans.

They were graduation soon anyway. And most of them would have jobs in the companies their parents owned. They had promising futures, so why wouldn't his mom, their mom, and Naruto's mom start talking about weddings?

Did he actually want to marry Xin? Was he in love with her? Yes, he supposed he was. If he didn't have some sort of single feeling for her, he wouldn't be going with her, would he? But that still doesn't answer his question about marrying her.

'_Are you alright with knowing that she will be with someone else then?' _Some foreign voice asked him. He was really starting to believe he was losing his sanity. He was talking to himself.

'_Iie..." _He answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If he did that, then the other three would see and think he was crazy. Even if he was starting to believe he was crazy. _"Then you have your answer."_

He shook the thoughts away. Temari and Xin were blabbing about something. Shikamaru was not apart of the conversation. He was the conversation. Their topic was his lazy ass self.

And that's when she let it slip.

"If I wasn't such good friends with this lazy bum, I would've never guessed he liked someone." As soon as it came out, she slapped her hand over her mouth, looking horrified. Shikamaru looked stunned, Temari looked curious and Gaara had no expression.

"What was that?" Temari was the first to speak. Xin opened her mouth again, but Gaara beat her to the punch. "Time to go." He sighed, walking towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Stupid." He sighed, dropping her into the seat. "Oh, but I was just giving them the proper push they needed." She replied, leaning on the table. He turned to stare at her. Her eyebrows were raised slightly, her eyes were calm and collected-looking, and there was a smirk on her lips.

"So that wasn't a slip." He stated, staring her down. "Can't say it was." She shrugged. "Oh. So you're playing match-maker now, huh?" He turned back to get the cookies and ice cream.

"Something like that." She nodded innocently. "Care to explain?" He asked, sitting down next to her, setting the ice cream and cookies down in front of them. "You know how they tricked us and locked our asses in a closet?" She smiled, picking up her spoon.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, because of that, it triggered events that eventually got us together. And although it did get us together, I still want revenge against everyone." She told him, dipping into the ice cream. "So your revenge is getting them together?" He frowned. "Shut up, I wasn't done. As I was saying, I realized that nearly everyone was together and that Neji, TenTen, Temari, and Shika weren't. So I decided to drop hints with all them telling that they all had feelings for each other, but in embarrassing ways." She explained.

"Ah. I get it. But what about Naruto, Hina, Sakura, and Sasuke?" He nibbled on a cookie. "I'm still not done, dammit." She huffed. "Alright, fine. Continue...jeez." He rolled his eyes. "As I was frikin saying, at first, I was just gonna beat Sasuke's and Naruto's ass, but noooo, you and Neji and everyone else is against me fighting right now." She rolled her eyes.

"So, those four will be getting a different kind of treatment." She finished off, slipping her ice-cream clad spoon into her mouth. "You're evil." He accused. "You find it sexy." She accused back. "....I do..." He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her lips.

"You know, for someone who has no emotions supposedly, you sure are affectionate." Xin giggled, a slight blush hinting at her cheeks. "Does it bother you?" He asked her, settling back into his seat. "No. I live for your affection." Xin told him.

He seemed pleased with her answer. Just as she was about to continue her conversation, her phone started to buzz. She dug in her pocket before pulling out her thin, purple covered phone.

"Moshi – Moshi." She greeted. "Xin! Honey. Hello!" She heard her mother greet her. "Ah. Mama. Hi." She squeaked. "Are you eating ice cream? Is the spoon hanging out your mouth? Xin, dear, that's un-ladylike, take it out when you're speaking to me." Hinako scolded her. "Yes Mother." Xin sighed. Gaara yanked the spoon out her mouth and settled it down.

"You know, Mai contacted me. What's this I hear about your head being injured?" Hinako frowned. She nearly freaked out when she got the news from the small maid, who calmed her down within two seconds.

"Ah. Itachi took us to the beach to see the fireworks. Well, I met this boy and he liked me, but I denied him, and he bashed my head in the wall. I got stitches in, I'm ok though, and everyone is making sure I take it easy. They won't even let me play-fight." Xin told her worry-wart of a Mother.

"Well....as long as you're ok. You just don't know how I felt when I heard my baby was injured." Hinako sighed. "Please, don't scare Mama like that." Hinako begged. "I won't. Mama." Xin replied.

"And why did you deny the boy?" Hinako continued on. "Well....erm......Gaara was getting jealous and...well....erm....I'm kinda going with him now?" Her statement had turned into a small question.

"NANI!?! FINALLY!!!" Hinako was squealing. Xin jumped and dropped her phone. "Mama! Please calm down." Xin whined, retrieving the phone. She could vaguely hear the adults in the background asking what was wrong.

She heard shuffling and then heard Karura's familiar voice. "Xin! Dear, you're going to be my new daughter-in-law!" She squealed, causing Xin to blush heavily. Gaara didn't blush, he was expecting that from his mother.

"From now on you call me Mom!" Karura continued. "But Karura-Sama....." Xin sweat-dropped. "We're still in high school." She tried to tell her. "SO? You will be married as soon as you two graduate!" Xin's blush darkened

"The hell she will!" Hiashi snapped in the background. "Iie! I will not allow! Not my daughter. Not my precious Xin." He was shouting. "What about Hinata-Chan? Hmm, what about my oldest baby?" Hinako was back on the phone with Xin.

"....Actually, Hinata was the first one out of all us to confess to Naruto. Now they're the happiest and cutest couple." Xin told her. There was another squeal. "I GET KAWAII LITTLE HINATA AS A DAUGHTER!!" Kushina was squealing.

"No you don't!" Hiashi was roaring. "Oh! And that means Xin and Gaara will become my family too! Since my Naruto-Chan is getting married to sweet Hinata-Chan and Gaara-Chan is marrying Xin-Chan, we should merge the Hyuuga, Sobaku, and Uzumaki Corps together!" She was squealing.

"Oooh! Time to calm down Hiashi-Kun down, he's going on a rampage. I will speak to you later. We love you all, sayonara." Xin knew Hinako was smiling. "Ok Mama, bai bai." And with that, she ended the call.

She still was blushing. "Why aren't you blushing?" She sighed to Gaara, let her head drop to the table-top. "Because I was expecting them to react that way, well at least our mothers." He replied, shrugging.

"Do you think your Father approves of me?" She asked after a moment's pause. Now that caught him off guard. "Of course he does, why do you ask?" He frowned. "I didn't hear him say anything."

"If he was against me and you, he would've took the phone and demanded a separation between us." He told her. "He actually likes you." He told her, causing her to smile. "I'm glad then." She nodded.

"Would you actually be willing to marry me?" He asked. "Yep. No doubt about it. I can't picture myself with anyone else but you." She told him truthfully. "Really? No second thoughts?" He frowned. "Course not. I'm in love with you, baka." Xin rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two, Wassup?" Naruto suddenly came into the kitchen, Hinata in tow. "Hina, you're getting married." Xin droned out tonelessly. "N-Nani? Not my sweet Hina! She's mine!" Naruto started to whine.

"No, stupid, to you." Xin rolled her eyes. "E-Eh?" Hinata stuttered. "M-M-Me? M-M-Maried?" She started stuttering. "Looks like you knocked that stuttering problem back in her." Gaara observed.

"Yeah. Mama, Kushina-Sama, and Karura-Sama all want us to get married when school ends." Xin shrugged. "Why so soon?" Naruto frowned. "Well, what do we need to do after high school? We've already been told we're working at the corps," Xin reminded him. "Oh yeah...." He trailed off.

"Do you mind if we join you for the ice cream and cookies?" Hinata sighed, trying to keep her stuttering under control. "The more the merrier." Xin shrugged again as the sat on the opposite side.

~~~~~~  
"Who is it?"

Temari had been asking that for several moments. He cringed. He was going to kill Xin for this later. Oh yes, later he would exact his revenge on the stupidly smart teen. But first, he would have to shut Temari up.

"Do I know her?"

"HAII!" Xin poked her through the arch-way. "Really?" Temari looked annoyed, not at Xin, no. She was annoyed at the though that Shikamaru liked someone she knew. "Xin!" Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara growled.

"YATTA!" Xin squeaked as they drug her back into the kitchen. "Gomen, Gomen." Hinata called out to them. "So I do know her...." She trailed off. As soon as she found out whom this girl was, Temari was going to hunt her down and kill the bitch.

She obviously had no clue she was the so-called bitch.

"She has blond hair!!" Xin shouted from the kitchen. "Blond hair?" Temari's blond eyebrows rose up again. "And your eye-color!" Xin continued. Hinata, Naruto, or Gaara would've smacked her upside her head by now, but they couldn't. Damn injury.

Xin was laughing her ass off as Shikamaru blushed. This was fun. _'Revenge, bitch!!!" _She was evilly cackling to herself. The other three just watched as she threw her head back and curled her fingers like some evil villain.

She was actually doing a pretty good job, portraying a villain. They needed to distract her long enough so she could stop popping and giving clues. "Xin, why don't you sing us a song again?" Hinata smiled sweetly. Xin couldn't refuse, she loved to sing. And she loved it when her family wanted to hear it from her.

"Eh? Ok. English or Japanese?" Xin smiled. She was thrilled to sing. She couldn't help it, she just loved it. She didn't mean to be conceited, but she did have a nice voice. "Well....you sang in Japanese last time, so English this time." Gaara told her.

She smiled and nodded. She turned away to think a song. After a moment, she grasped onto the song that would fit perfectly right about. "Ok! I'm ready. Everyone shut the hell up." Xin turned back to the smiling.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Whenever you're ready!"

"_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

(Do your thang honey)

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

(Do your thang honey)

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test!!!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you."

Hinata and Naruto clapped loudly. Xin hit all the high notes perfectly. She blushed as they praised her. "Arigato." She said in a sing-song voice. She returned to her seat next to Gaara.

She slung her arms around his neck. "Love you, babe." She smiled into his neck as he pulled her off her seat and into laps. "Yeah. Yeah. Love you too." He answered, much to her happiness. "And I better be the only man in you life." He chuckled.

"Ain't no other man but you." She sung out sweetly for him.

It was her job to tell him that.

There was no one else but him for her.

!!!!~~~~~~~!!!!!

5XStarXBitch: This chapter was rather short, I know. And Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Neji weren't really featured. Screw Sakura and Sasuke, they got together second, so who cares about them.

Xin: Hmmm

5XStarXBitch: And I feel compelled to tell everyone this. I have a niece. Well, she's actually my step-niece but my step-sister and I are close and usually introduce each other as sisters, not step-sisters. SO, I have a niece! And she's adorable. She's light-skinned like me! And, two of my cousins also had babies. I'm swooning over my new baby cousin, named Shane. He so cute!

Xin: Wow.

5XStarXBitch: This story is coming to a close end. Since only two more couples are left, there will probably be three or four chapters left.

Xin: Awww.

5XStarXBitch: Yeah. Sadness, Sadness, blah blah. I felt the need to put something featuring Xin and Shika under speculation, because when I think about it, those two don't seem to communicate much. Well, REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. He's paranoid, she's homicidal

TeeBeMe: Umm......according to a reviewer, it's been a month since the last update, so I finished this. Enjoy!

Xin: You know what she doesn't and does own!

_

* * *

_

"I'm going to kill you."

Xin sat across from Shikamaru, who was looking quite flustered in the face. She was smiling innocently. "I didn't do anything," She told him, rolling her head to rest on Gaara's shoulder.

"Liar." Shikamaru grumbled. "Ouch. Shika, that really hurts. In here." Xin pointed to her chest, indicating her heart. "There's nothing there but ice." He replied. "Are you saying my heart is nothing but ice?" Xin frowned, letting her hand drop to her lap. "Oh. It can learn." Shikamaru chuckled at Xin's flustered face.

"Where's Temari? I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of you." Xin began to get up, only to be hit by a book. "What the-Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you?" Xin rubbed her stomach, where the book had bounced off from.

"Stop trying to embarrass Shikamaru. Let him tell Temari how he feels on his own," Hinata sighed heavily. "Nice shot." Naruto grinned proudly. Xin picked up the same book, walked around the table and angrily smacked him with book. "Bitch." She snapped, sounding like a pimp.

"If you didn't have staples in your head, I'd kick your ass." Naruto glared at her, rubbing his head. "Really. Naruto, you can't beat me." Xin grinned down at her. "I can too!" Naruto whined childishly.

Xin rolled her eyes and shook her head before returning to her original seat. "Maybe it is a good idea to leave Shikamaru to deal with this on his own," Gaara shrugged carelessly. Hell, he didn't care what happened; he just wanted Xin to shut the hell up about her plans.

"Dude, if you do start dating Temari, do you think their dad is gonna like, try to kill you?" Xin was grinning widely. "I think he'll attempt to." Shikamaru nodded. "But you're such a good choice for Temari!" Xin giggled.

"Oi, Gaara. Do you, Kankuro, and Shika have the same taste in girls or something?" Naruto suddenly. "Why the hell do you ask that?" Xin questioned, tilting her head into Gaara's arm.

"Cuz, you guys are all attracted to crazy women. Misa-San is in jail now, Xin will probably be in jail soon, and Temari will probably be going in there with her. The three of them are all crazy." Naruto explained.

"Nani!? I will not be going to jail." Xin huffed with anger. ".....Yeah, ok," Gaara snorted at her. "Wha-I won't!" Xin insisted. "Sure, sure." They were laughing at her. "You guys are horrible." Xin huffed, sticking her lower lip out.

"Stop being such a baby." Gaara chuckled as he lazily slung his arm around her small shoulders. Xin glared at him, a scowl on her face. "Fix your face." He directed, tugging at her cheek. "Yeah, Yeah." Xin swatted his hand away.

The room sunk into a comfortable silence. But of course, nothing was ever silent for too long with Xin around. "Sooo....Naruto, have you had sex with Hina yet?" She asked rather casually.

The couple's face heated up at Xin's sudden question. "AHA! SO YOU HAVE, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HINA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Xin jumped up from her seat.

"Xin! Nothing happened!" Hinata squeaked out, throwing herself across Naruto to protect him from her evil, crazy sister. Xin stopped short, although she wasn't getting far because Gaara had wrapped her arm around her waist to stop her from killing Naruto.

"Oh...is that so?" Xin asked softly. "Well, why the hell not!? Hinata's not good enough for you!? Look! That girl got chest and ass! And a small waist to boot! Something wrong with her!?" Xin snapped."No! No! It's not that, I mean I wanna....I mean....oh my god, stop confusing meeee!" Naruto whined. "I....I'm kinda scared about sex." Hinata suddenly admitted, her face still cherry red.

"Eh? Really. Doshite?" Xin plopped back down on her seat, laying herself across Gaara's lap. "I....um...I heard it hurts a lot for a girl's first time." Hinata admitted, poking her index fingers together."Yeah, I heard that. Does it, Xin?" Naruto looked over to Xin, who nearly choked on the water she had stolen from Gaara. "Oh my god. I'm dying. Blah! Why the fuck would you ask me that?" Xin choked out, holding her throat.

"Well you know.....you've had sex already, haven't you?" Naruto frowned, tilting his head to the side. Gaara looked interested and Shikamaru was actually cracking the fuck up, Hinata on the other hand was still blushing."Iie, you baka! I'm as pure as the first fallen snowflake!" Xin snapped at him, glaring sharp daggers. "I heard that after the pain stops, sex feels really good. I mean, it must fee like awesomeness since so many people do it. I mean, obviously Mom and Dad did it often, they've got three of us," Xin shrugged.

"Ew, Xin." Naruto whined, his and Shikamaru's eye twitching. "Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't understand. Neither of your parents had any more children , so you really have no proof that your parents still do the nasty." Xin giggled. "And with a kid like Naruto, who'd want to try again?" She continued with a large grin."Xin!" Naruto whined for the umpteenth time that day. "You are sooo sensitive!" Xin shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Summer is almost over." Naruto noted. "Yeah, it's going by quick, isn't it?" Shikamaru nodded. "And nothing has been normal this whole time," Xin continued. "We're not normal teens," Hinata smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right, we're not normal." Xin laughed.

Mai suddenly came in, looking flustered in the face. "Mai, what's the matter?" Shikamaru noticed her first, seeing as how she came in the entrance closer to him. "Unxinnuya is coming," She breathed out."Who the hell is Unxinnuya?" Naruto frowned once he caught sight of Xin's and Hinata's surprised expression. "She's our Obaa-Chan," Xin shrugged, her shock vanishing. "Thought you said she died, like two years ago," Naruto blinked quizzically.

"That was our father's and Uncle Hizashi's mother. Our Mother's mother is coming," Hinata filled him in as Mai shuffled out, preparing. "Well, at least we know where Xin got her weird ass name from." Shikamaru chuckled."My name is not weird!" Xin huffed, glaring at him. "Yes it is. Who the hell names their kid 'Unxinnu'? Where else have you heard that name?" Shikamaru asked her. "......" Xin didn't answer. "Exactly." He smirked. "Oh shut the hell up."

They could hear the front door open suddenly. "Ah, Unxinnuya-Sama!" Mai greeted loud enough for the teens in the living room to hear. "Ok, two rules. When she asks question, answer them truthfully, she knows if one is lying, and when she talks to you, look her dead in the eyes." Hinata warned them beforehand.

A woman came in right after the words flew out her mouth. She was taller than Xin and Hinata and had long dark hair tied into a tight bun. She had the trademark Hyuuga lavender eyes, no pupils of course. Her eyes were calm and wise. She was dressed in a tan Hyuuga kimono.

"Ah, Obaa-Sama." Xin pushed herself up off Gaara. "It's so nice to see you," Hinata rose as well to greet their Grandmother. "That's their grandmother? She doesn't look like a grandmother," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, who nodded silently.

"I thought you were in China with Ojii-Sama, what brings you back to Japan?" Xin smiled after she and Hinata bowed in respect. "I was speaking with Hinako earlier and I heard some very interesting news," Unxinnuya replied, her eyebrows rising.

"Oh? And what news was that?" Xin rose her left eyebrow up. She already knew where this was heading. "I was told that _**my **_precious granddaughters, Hinata and Unxinnu now had boyfriends. So, I came here to evaluate them," Unxinnuya answered with a casual shrug.

"That's my cue to leave," Shikamaru whispered, while getting up. He waved to Gaara and Naruto, wishing them a good luck before waltzing right out the room. Gaara and Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Oh, but Obaa-Sama, that wasn't necessary," Hinata smiled weakly. "Oh, but it was, dear Hinata." Unxinnuya smiled softly before brushing past the two teens to sit on the black La-Z boy recliner.

Xin carefully ambled back to her seat. Gaara noticed she sat still, her back erected, her hands folded neatly on her lap, not a smile or mischievous twinkle in her eyes on sight. Xin was actually behaving.

Hinata sat across from the two, next to Naruto, mirroring Xin. "Now, what were your names again? Hinako mentioned it, but she was speaking so fast, I barely caught what she was saying. And I could've sworn I heard Hiashi in the background saying something about 'no wedding' or something along those lines," Unxinnuya spoke, waving her hand about.

"Eh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto piped up first, waving innocently. "And I'm Sobaku No Gaara," Gaara followed up, bowing his head. "Oh! The Uzumaki boy and Sobaku boy, eh? Well that's good." Unxinnuya nodded.

"Are you both still in school?"

"Hai."

"Plan on graduating?"

"Hai."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Er.....scarlet and black."

".....Eh.....Orange and black...."

"What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"Working at our Father's companies."

Unxinnuya looked slightly impressed. She turned her head to the side and started to speak to herself, or maybe it was to Xin and Hinata. But, whatever the hell she was saying; neither Gaara nor Naruto could understand it.

"Obaa-Sama, please stop speaking in Cantonese, you know I'm not too good at it," Xin sighed, her expression turning into a sour one. "Well, you should get better at it, if you're going to inherit your Father's company, you'll have to learn several languages, and I see you have English completed." Unxinnuya noted. She continued to speak in Cantonese. "Obaa-Sama." Xin whined.

"J'ai une question," Unxinnuya smirked. "Ah. French. Uh..... Quoi?" Xin thought for a second. Unxinnuya nodded. "Good, you know French." She noted, Xin only grinned. Unxinnuya turned back to face Gaara and Naruto, looking them dead in the eye.

"......."

It was silent for several moments. "Eh....Obaa-Sama?" Hinata frowned, speaking up. "Oh for Pete's sake, did she finally kick the bucket or something?" Xin threw up her hands; she was never the patient one."I most certainly did not 'kick the bucket'," Unxinnuya rolled her eyes as she beamed a remote at Xin, who thankfully had better reflexes than Naruto had. "Obaa-Sama!" She whined as the remote flew over her head. "Be quiet, child." Unxinnuya commanded. Surprisingly, Xin listened and piped down.

"My last question is..........do you truly, honestly love Unxinnu and Hinata?" She asked sternly. Hinata's cheeks lit up and Xin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Obaa-Sama, is such a question really necessary?" Xin clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Unxinnu, if you do not be quiet, this remote is going down your throat," Unxinnu threatened, holding up the DVD remote. "I can see where Xin gets her temper and evilness from," Naruto whispered to Hinata, who giggled.

Xin wordlessly huffed. "Well, my question is still unanswered," Unxinnuya continued on, as Xin had never spoken. Xin gave a sour look but remained quiet. Of course they loved them! Would they be dating if they didn't'!? Obviously not!

"I love Hinata more than life, and I love Xin as if she was already my little sister," Naruto piped up first. Hinata's reddened cheeks became even darker and Xin grinned. "Even before we started dating, I've loved them as I do now." He continued on.

Unxinnuya nodded. "And Gaara? What about you?" Unxinnuya steered her icy eyes over to the redhead, who had been staring at Xin. Xin's grin toned down to a sweet smile as she intertwined her slim fingers with larger fingers.

"Yes, I love her. She's a bit crazy, dangerous, vicious, loud, has_ too many_ mood-swings, she's very childish, and not to mention very lazy," He told them. Xin sweat-dropped. "Is this going to get better before it gets worse?" She asked sourly.

"But, she can also be kind, sweet, and gentle; she's funny, very loyal, intelligent, happy, optimistic, trustworthy, and she's always got her friend's back. Xin is beautiful and she loves me, and that's why I'm completely in love with her, and Hinata is also like a caring sister, I love her as a sister, as well." Gaara leaked out, a dark blush streaking across his face. Xin's smiled turned extremely bright as she blushed as well.

Unxinnuya stood up; a small smile graced her features. "That's all I wanted to hear. As long as you love my granddaughters and supply their happiness, you are welcomed in the Hyuuga household." She nodded. Unxinnuya moved to the arch-way that would lead to the foyer. "Come bid your grandmother goodbye," she ordered Xin and Hinata, who nodded and followed her out. "Dude, we just passed the Unxinnuya Hyuuga test," Naruto grinned once the three Hyuuga women were out of ear-shot.

"We still have to go through the Hiashi Hyuuga test," Gaara reminded him. "Oh yeah. You know, I just figured something out." Naruto replied, rubbing his chin. "What, 2+2=4?" Gaara chuckled.

"Iie! And everyone knows 2+2=5, you dumbass!" Naruto snapped back. Gaara stared at him, his eye slightly twitching. "How the hell did you make it to high school?" Gaara sighed heavily.

"Anyway, I just realized you are younger than Xin and Hinata." Naruto snickered out. "So? Only by a month...." Gaara glared at him. "You're the baby," Naruto cackled. Gaara glared at him and threw the remote Unxinnuya had thrown at Xin earlier, hitting him in the noise.

Xin and Hinata smiled as they exchanged hugs with their Grandmother. "They're very fine boys. I approve. Although I'm not so sure about the blond one's.....intelligence," She told them truthfully.

"Oh, he's a smarty, he just doesn't show it. You'll see soon enough," Xin reassured her skeptical grandmother. "I suppose. Well, I'm off. Girls, make the right choices, and try to get Neji together with this 'TenTen' girl I heard from Yuka," Unxinnuya told them. (A/N: Yuka is Neji's mom).

"Already on it," Xin was silently cackling. "Alright then. Ngo oi lei. Zoi Geen," Unxinnuya smiled. "Ngo oi lei. Zoi Geen!" Xin and Hinata repeated, smiling as Unxinnuya opened the door and vanished down the pathway, the door fell close and the locks locked again. (I love you and goodbye in Cantonese)

When the twins returned to the living room, Gaara and Naruto were wrestling, shouting curses at one another. "Er....what'd we miss?" Xin frowned at them. "C'mon, let's break it up before they break something," Hinata sighed as the two boys rolled dangerously close to glass coffee table.

"Why the hell are you two fighting?" Xin questioned as they were pulled apart. "Gaara's just mad cause' he's the baby!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the accused 'baby'. Hinata and Xin shared looks of confusion. "Baby?" they chorused together.

"He was born in January, you guys were born in December!" Naruto filled them in. "Oh...." They trailed off. The sisters both tried not to laugh. "Right...." Xin stifled her giggles horribly. "Shut up!" He shook her head. "Why don't we watch some T.V?" Hinata suggested, sitting back down on the couch. "Yeah," Xin nodded. She snatched up the remote and turned it to the English Music Channel.

A weird techno tune came on and Xin instantly smiled. "This song is so stupid, but I like the dance," She told them. "What it is?" Naruto looked at the T.V to see two boys in bright skinny jeans. "You're a Jerk, by New Boyz. Watch me do the dance!" Xin jumped up.

_You're a jerk!(16x)_

Jerk Jerk Jerk!(5x)

JEEERRRRKKK  
So cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit it  
Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on  
And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin  
Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where you goin? I aint got my shoes and purse  
I said it's none of your concern and she yelled (your a jerk!)  
So I walked out the door called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I'm on my way  
We pulled up to the party I take off my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin  
We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left  
Then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed  
She like fa real jerk you left me for this stuff  
the whole party heard her but all I could hear was..

Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah..(your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I aint even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk, you aint neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)  
I know

Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin) [4x]

Everything quiet and the bass real hard  
And I stay geeked up never been a retard got a new boy swagg  
And this here for yall so we gotta keep it separate like the jim crowe laws  
I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk and I go thru big rounds Cause ya boy here a flirt  
Man you call me a bottle with your lil jerk lines  
Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine  
You squeezin I'm squeezin but yo style is wack  
Why you comin to the front you can push that back  
got ya girl on the side She talkin sum lil stuff while she textin on the phone  
Ben J. hit it rough, So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed she was like where you goin  
There's another girl next she screamed out loud Ben J.(your jerk!)  
And I had nothing to say but sorry that it hurts

Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah..(your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I aint even do nutin'(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk, you aint neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)  
I know

Your a jerk!(I know) [x7]

Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]

Xin expertly did the jerk. Like she came right from the video. "C'mon, I can teach you," Xin offered, telling them to get to their feet. "Hina, this should be easy for you. You are the dancer, after all," Xin told them.

"Ok! There's four moves in Jerkin'! The first move is 'the jerk', second move is 'the reject', third move is 'the dip', and lastly the pin-drop!" Xin explained.

"Ok, so like 'the jerk' is really simple. All you do is move ya legs like this," She moved her legs out and in. "And then rock to the left then to right," She demonstrated, moving her legs in and out rocking to the left and the right. "Sometimes, you can go low, but the girl's usually stay up doing it."

She stopped and watched as they did it. They all had no trouble, doing 'the jerk' was an easy step. "Good! Now the second move 'the reject' is your right leg go up, hop on you left leg then fall back on your right repeatedly. Like this," she did as she instructed.

"Now ya'all go," Xin smiled, stopping to watch them. Naruto nearly fell, but he got it eventually. Gaara got it and Hinata learned it quicker than both of them. "Great! Now, three! It's the easiest thing you can do! 'The dip'!" Xin exclaimed.

"You just bend your knees and 'glide' to the side, see? Easy, ne?" Xin showed them how to do it. They all got it quickly. After all, it was the easiest step. "Now the last step, 'the pin-drop. Some people find this difficult to do," Xin carried on.

"When you drop, you haft to have one leg behind the other to land on, but the leg has to be high up," Xin explained, she showed them how to do the drop. "And be careful not to land on it to hard," She warned them. "And then you spin up backwards," She showed how to spin up. "But you can also replace 'the pin-drop' and do the Peter Pan instead, which is easier."

"The 'Peter Pan' is when you drop down, kick one of your legs out and then bounce back up," She demonstrated this one as well. "Ya'all turn," She noted. They first did the 'Peter Pan', because they got it easier and they all mastered it quite easily.

They had some minor difficulty with 'the pin-drop', like they kept turning up the wrong way. But after a few times, they got it. "Now put it all together and whaddya got!? 'The Jerk'!" Xin exclaimed.

They mashed the steps together and learned the jerk. Pretty soon, the three (Hinata told them where to push the furniture) had pushed the furniture away to give them more room to jerk. The others came from what they were doing (they heard loud laughter from the living room) only to be greeted with the four teens doing the jerk.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "The Jerk!" Naruto grinned as he did the reject with Xin. "Come do it with us! I can teach!" Xin shouted over the music blasting from the T.V.

"Ah, no thanks. I think we'll all just watch you guys," Sakura smiled weakly as Gaara and Hinata did the pin-drop. TenTen randomly whipped out a digital camera and recorded them. "This can go on YouTube!" She laughed.

* * *

They had all stopped doing the jerk and the whole group was lying in the middle of the floor. The furniture had still not been put back into place. "Ooh, Xin you can kinda rap, right?" Temari suddenly grinned. "Xin can rap?" Neji quirked his eyebrow. "A lil, ain't nothing special," Xin shrugged. "Do a Nicki Minjai rap."

"Aight, here listen to this!"

_Ok I Get It,  
Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,  
Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,  
He Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,  
He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),  
I'm So Pretty Like,  
Me On My Pedal Bike,  
He On My Low Scrunch,  
He On My Echo Whites,  
He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,  
And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestest_

Xin rapped, imitating Nicki Minaj's voice. "Ahh! She can do it." Naruto was laughing. "Do another one!" Sakura was laughing as well. "Um....oh!"

_I just had an epiphany I need to go to Tiffany's  
Fendi on my slippers and my cookies always slippery  
I dont need help I pay the bills on time  
So I be yellin fuck em with a deal dont sign  
5 Lil Mama you a 3 star  
I aint sleepin when I say im in my dream car  
Oh did I stutta Harajuku hyphen  
Barbie  
Im hot I think its time to put the rice in  
I was in the chair I was gluin my weave in  
When you hit the stage they was booin and leavin  
Young Money red flag no more auditions  
Ask Lil Wayne who the 5 star bitch is_

"Wow, first she sings, and now she raps." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm one talented bad bitch!" Xin declared. (A/N: A new term for girls is 'bad' if they're like extremely pretty). "Sure, you are." Neji chuckled."I found out that Neji has a girl on his mind! He saying she wifey material!" Xin suddenly stated, grinning evilly as Neji's face heated up. (A/N: She's good enough to be a girlfriend, or some cases, a wife, obviously). "Oh? Is that so?" TenTen asked rather calmly.

"Yep. He likes her because she's really athletic, and he says she can easily get along with us and all our families!" Xin continued, ignoring Neji's glare. "Oh? And what does she look like?" TenTen turned to look at Xin."Well, I think she had chocolate brown hair, but no one really knows if it's long or not because it's always tied up, she has these pretty brown eyes too! She's kinda tanned, maybe a little taller than me, I'm not sure," Xin described.

"What's her name?" TenTen was sitting up now. As soon as she got a name, she was gonna find this hooker and kick her skank ass. Of course, just like Temari, TenTen failed to notice Xin had basically described her.

"I think it was T-ACK!" Neji had jumped at Xin and started to choke her. "Er, Neji! That's not such a good idea, remember the staples?" Hinata asked weakly. "Fuck the staples! I'm killing this bitch." He growled. Xin was choking and laughing at the same time. "Ok! Oh my bob! Get the fuck off!" Xin laughed as she shoved him off and dived behind Hinata for protection. "Calm down, yo!" Xin was cracking the fuck up. "Get over here," Neji growled as Naruto held him back. He'd rather not have Hinata get dragged in the scuffle.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned to see a familiar doctor standing in the doorway. "Iie!" Xin jumped up to greet him. "Life-saver," she was chanting sweetly as she shook his hand. "What're you doing here?" Sakura stood up.

"It's been some time. Xin-San is a quick healer; I think it's time her staples come out. I called earlier and told someone I was coming today," the doctor frowned. "Eh, who did you speak to?" Temari asked politely.

"I believe it was the blond boy," the doctor answered. Xin glared icily towards Naruto. "Oh yeah. Xin, the doctor is coming to take the staples out." Naruto grinned at her. Xin's eye twitched.

"Bathroom, go, before I try to kill him." Xin pushed the doctor to the closest bathroom. Neji followed behind, if he couldn't beat the hell out of her, then he'd watch her flinch and jump as metal staples were being yanked out her head.

* * *

Few days later, Xin was seated at the edge of her bed. She was just sitting there quietly. She had no idea what everyone else was doing, nor did she care. To be honest, she was thinking, thinking about all the horrible things that happened these past weeks.

"The festival was fun, but then...." She trailed off silently. She drew in a sharp breath. "And then the beach," She bit on her thumb, drawing in another breath. What the hell. Why was it so hard to breathe all of sudden?

She shuddered, her skin was crawling. It was like something dropped a litter of insects on her. She drew her long legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her kneecaps. "I feel terrible all of a sudden," She whispered to herself.

"Dirty, I feel dirty and disgusting." Her head snapped up. She stretched herself back out and looked at her legs. "Dirty," She grumbled as she ran her nails over and into her flesh. She growled. "It's still there!" She jumped up and stared at herself in the mirror. "Dirty!"

She grabbed some clothes out her closet and stormed down the hall to the bathroom. "Dirty," She was muttering to herself. "Xin? Are you alright?" Naruto stopped and turned to stare at her retreating back. All he could hear her say was 'dirty. I'm so dirty.'

"What the hell?" He frowned as Xin stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. "She's acting strange," He noted to himself. He continued on downstairs.

Meanwhile, Xin stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her upper-lip curled up to the side in disgust. She leaned away from the mirror, sighing heavily. Almost robotically, she dropped her clothes on the toilet and started her shower.

She un-did her ponytail and let it sweep down past her waist. _'It's getting rather long. Perhaps I should cut it.'_ She thought to herself as she ran her thin fingers through her dark tresses. She never understood why she allowed it to become so long.

"Tch." She got out before she stepped under the scalding hot water and closed the shower-door behind her. "Gotta get the dirt off." She whispered to herself as she reached for a wash-cloth.

* * *

"Where's Xin?"

Now that everyone thought about it, they hadn't seen Xin for some time. She had been locked up in her room all day after breakfast. At breakfast, she seemed rather distant. She didn't antagonize Neji or Shikamaru, didn't fight with Naruto, or flirt with Gaara. She just sat there, nibbling on her food.

They knew there was a definite problem with her when she pushed her plate away, half her food still on the plate and softly excused herself. They had all been horrified to see her half-eaten food sitting intact on her plate.

"I just saw her going to the bathroom," Naruto announced as he stepped into the living room. "She was mumbling something about 'dirty'. The full sentence was 'dirty. I'm so dirty,' it was like she didn't even notice me." Naruto plopped down on the seat next to Hinata, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Hinata frowned in confusion. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to talk to her," She moved out of Naruto's grasp and stormed up the staircase. Hinata quietly crept down the hall. She quickly located the bathroom was using. And as she stood in front of it, she could hear her sister's strained voice. "So damn dirty," She was panting.

She threw the door open. She could see Xin's silhouette. And if Hinata wasn't mistaken, it looked like Xin was scrubbing at her skin rapidly. Slowly, Hinata took the towel from the towel rack and ripped the shower door open.

Xin was having another episode again. She was scrubbing her skin clean off. She was currently glaring down at her reddened right arm, the only thing on her body that she hadn't fully scrubbed at.

"Xin! What the heck are you doing!?" She cried out. She wounded the towel around Xin's body and yanked her out of shower. "No! I'm dirty dammit! I have to get clean!" Xin shrieked.

"Are you crazy!? Shut up!" Hinata ordered as she and her wailing sister stumbled back. She slammed into the wall and they slid to the floor. "What is the matter with you?" Hinata breathed out. "My skin itches. That man, he touched me. My skin is dirty." Xin told her softly, resting her head on Hinata's chest.

"Xin, that was weeks ago. You said you were fine." Hinata reminded her desperately.

"I lied."

"I can see that," Hinata murmured, trailing her fingers through Xin's soaked hair. "Where's Gaara?" Xin asked softly, her eyes closing softly. "He loves me," Xin stated. "I don't get it, how can he love someone like me? Someone with so many problems. Look at me, I sitting naked on a bathroom floor because me sister yanked me away from scrubbing my skin right off." Xin stated, sighing heavily.

"Have you cried? Like at all?" Hinata suddenly questioned. "Me? Cry? What for?" Xin tightened the towel around her, making a make-shift dress. "Crying sometimes helps. That's how people deal with pain." Hinata told her.

"I deal with mine a different way," Xin shivered out. "No you don't." Hinata disagreed. "You never deal with your pain. You just bottle it up. And because you bottle your pain up, that one incident triggered your need to scrub your skin off. You. Need. To. Cry." Hinata glared down at her.

"I can't."

"You can. Everyone can cry." Hinata started to gently push Xin off of her. Xin sat up, becoming confused. "You're leaving me? Don't leave me." She looked so hurt and upset. "I'm going to get Gaara for you." Hinata replied as she maneuvered out of the bathroom.

To pass the time, Xin stared down at her reddened arms and upper-chest. The skin was being worn down. She seriously needed to stop having these episodes. She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard Hinata's voice. "Try not to yell at her."Seconds later, Gaara was standing in the doorway. "Xin." He caught her attention. "Hi Gaara," She nodded back to him. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. He pulled her arm straight out and looked at the scarlet red skin.

"I told you to not do this again."

"I know."

"Why did you do it again?"

"Because I was dirty."

"You weren't dirty."

"Yes I was. My skin. It was crawling."

He sighed heavily. The things people do for love. He gathered her up in his arms and left the bathroom. Hinata was standing by the doorway. Once he came out, she went in to turn the shower off and gather up Xin's forgotten followed him to Xin's room and asked for a moment of privacy so Xin could get ready. Xin sluggishly pulled on her black panties and blue shorts and just pulled the grey tank top on, not even bothering with a bra.

Hinata quirked her eyebrow but left nonetheless. Gaara swiftly came back and sat down on the bed next to her. "Your hair." He suddenly spoke. Xin turned her face towards his. "What about it?" She asked, running her fingers through it."It's very long. And you look different with it out. More like Hinata." He told her. Xin sighed heavily. "Don't say that. That 'more like Hinata' junk. That sentence is probably the reason the way I am. Rebellious. And because I'm rebellious, I'm thrown in these stupid ass situations that mess up my mental state." She massaged her temples.

"I'm glad you're not like Hina then," He suddenly sighed heavily. "If you were just like her, I'd never tripped into love with you," He said casually. Xin laughed. "Love tripped you?" She smiled softly.

"Yes. I did not 'fall in love', it frikin tripped me." He continued in a somewhat embarrassed manner. Xin chuckled softly. "Oi. I want you to stop having these weird episodes. It's freaking everyone out. Hinata is seriously concerned." He suddenly told her, which made her frown in guilt.

"Ah. Gomen-Nasi," Xin rubbed her head. Just as he was about to reply, the door was suddenly slammed open and Xin jumped. "Naruto!" She glared at the blond boy who just barged in. "We've got company." He shrugged. "Again!? Who the hell is it this time!?" Xin was reverting back to her old self. "Dude, are you wearing a bra?" Naruto asked, slightly flustered. Xin's nostrils flared. "Stop staring, hentai!" She screeched as she did a flying kick.

"Can we just go? You two are so annoying," Gaara grabbed the back of Naruto's T-Shirt and started a bee-line towards the staircase, Xin trailed behind. "Should I pick up his legs so he doesn't get hurt while walking down the stairs?" Xin frowned as she leaned against the railing."Eh.....nah, he'll be fine," Gaara shrugged, dragging the poor blond boy down the marble stairs. "Oh, and I'm the mean one," Xin chuckled as she skipped down after them. Hinata noticed them first. "Oh for Pete's sake, what'd you guys do to him now?" She sighed, pulling Naruto up.

"Who's Pete?" Naruto slurred. He was dizzy; Xin had kicked him in the head, after all. Xin rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips. "Dumbass." She scoffed. Hinata gave her a warning look and her hands dropped from her hips.

"Oh, um....you must be Xin, right?"

Xin looked towards a shorter girl with short cropped black hair and big bright brown eyes. She was dressed in a short cute light orange Chinese dress. Next to her stood a taller boy with combed brown hair and sweet green eyes. "Uh, hi! My name is Fu Fen!" The girl, now known as Fu, stuck her hand out to Xin. "She didn't greet us like that." Sakura whispered to TenTen in annoyance. "Yeah, I am Xin. Nice to meet you, Fu-San." Xin smiled politely as she shook Fu's hand.

"No need to be formal with me! I'm only eighteen," Fu grinned. Her other hand slowly caressed Xin's outstretched arm and hand. Xin's face twisted up in confusion as she pulled her molested hand away. "Awkward..." Naruto spoke lowly.

"Erm......quick question. Are you like a lesbian or something?" Xin asked. It wasn't like she was a homophobic person, but was rubbing her arm necessary or normal? Hinata gave Xin a 'WTF' look. "Xin! That's rude!"

"Oh no. It's fine really. Actually yes, I am a lesbian. I'm sorry, but when I see certain beautiful girls.....I just can't help myself." Fu blushed. Xin pursed her lips. "Well....that's erm......interesting. But this red-head right here? Yeah, going with him. Sorry. I don't roll that way." Xin smiled apologetically."I understand," Fu beamed. "Oh, and you are?" Xin turned to the boy. "Oh. I'm Guan. We were sent here by your Grandmother to....see how you all were coming along." Guan filled them in. "That old bat." Xin rolled her eyes. "Well! Make yourselves at home then," Temari grinned.

And with that, everyone sorta just walked off.

* * *

Neji did not like this. Did not like this at all. This....Guan dude was too friendly with TenTen. Too friendly dammit! The two were seated in the living room. He didn't know what they were talking about. Something about since TenTen was one quarter Chinese, Guan thought he could just waltz in and tell her all this shit about China. Bullshit bitches! It was pure **_bullshit_**, Neji knew. Guan was trying to get all nice and cozy with her and then WAM, get into her pants.

Hell no.

He was not having this. He was also seated in the living room, in the La-Z boy opposite of them. He'd watch over his little crazy weapon obsessed friend. Wait woah! _His? _Since when did the whole 'his' thing happen? She wasn't his. She'd probably never be his. But he'd be damn if she were to be Guan's!

"Neji!" Xin called from the kitchen. "Yeah?" He called back. He did not want to leave TenTen alone with this rapist. Ok, so he might not be a rapist but Neji didn't give a damn! "Come in here!" Xin sighed angrily and pushed himself up. He stalked into the kitchen and glared at his smirking cousin, who was leaning against the sink. "Nani? What the hell do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why Neji, you're acting rather impatient. Do you have somewhere to be? Someone to obsess over?" Xin chuckled, sipping her soda calmly. "The hell you talking about?" His glare hardened. "You haven't left TenTen alone with Guan for quite sometime. Is someone a little jealous? Paranoid perhaps?" She was giggling now. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not get jealous or paranoid. I'm leaving." Neji said curtly while turning. "Ok....Mr. Jealousy. You know, green is simply not your color!" She called after him, howling with laughter.

He didn't give a shit about Xin said. He did not trust this dude one bit. Ok, maybe he was sounding a bit paranoid. But not jealous! No way in hell did Hyuuga Neji get jealous. He was just worried for her well-being. Yeah. That's it. Her well-being.

If this fool thought he could pull something off, he obviously didn't knowing Neji was one bad mothafucka, just like the rest of the Hyuuga family. Yeah, they were all hard like that. If they weren't such a pristine family, they'd probably be a fuckin' Mafia family or something. Yeah, that's how bad-ass they were.

Meanwhile, Xin had turned back and started chopping the food up. She had decided to get dinner early, because well........she was bored. She wasn't sure where Shikamaru was and Neji was going crazy with jealousy, so she was bored. And Xin didn't really like being bored. Because when she was bored, she thought about horrible, depressing things. And she'd rather not go there.

Softly, she started doing another Nicki Minaj rap.

_It's going down, down Barbie  
Pushing a pink Ferrari  
I breeze through Africa  
Just to see the safari  
__I am the baddest bitch  
In America  
Slicker than a Jerri curl  
Just as Erica  
The black Sarah Jessicaaaaa  
Don't be text messaging me  
I never check my messages  
Only thing you could ask me  
Is how I want my sandwiches  
I want more cheese  
Lots and lots of cheese  
And when I'm on the stage  
I'm with SB's  
And when you see my luggage  
It says LV  
And when I'm on the plane  
It's so empty  
Hmmm. That's why all those female rappers envy_

While she was distracted with chopping and rapping at the same time, she didn't notice Fu sneak up behind her. Fu grinned evilly before her hands flew up and groped Xin's breasts. Xin stiffened and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The next minute, she screamed Bloody Murder. **"WHAT THE FUCK!?"** She exploded loudly.

Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara raced into the kitchen. "Nani!? What's the matter!?" Naruto panted, slightly out of breath. He had only come because Hinata had dragged him with her when she bolted to see what the hell was going on this time. Honestly, couldn't they just have a little time to themselves for once!? He was only asking for just a little bit! Dammit!

They were shocked to see Fu standing at one side of the table, grinning sheepishly, Xin was on the other side, fuming and wielding a knife. "Y-You crazy bitch! The fuck is wrong with you!? Do you know I will kill you!?" A deep blush was slapped across her face. "I couldn't help myself!" Fu squealed as Xin dived over the table and landed on top of Fu. "Oh Xin! So you do roll my way!" Fu grinned. "I'm going to stab you." She hissed as she held the knife above her head.

"Gaara!" Hinata screeched. "I'm on it, I'm on it." He told her as he dived as Xin. The knife flew out of her hand as she tumbled backwards with him on her. "Awww! No fair! We were going to do it!" Fu whined. "No we fuckin' weren't! Listen you crazy bitch! I have nothing against gays or lesbians or bisexual people, but if you pull that again I swear I'll cut you." Xin hissed in anger as Gaara pinned her down. Because we all know an angry Xin is a homicidal Xin.

Neji helped Fu and dragged her crazy self out the kitchen. Hinata leaned over her fuming sister. "What happened?" She asked in concern. "She! She!" Xin stuttered. "Spit it out, woman!" Naruto would've slapped her, but that wasn't a good idea. "That crazy bitch groped my boobs! Snuck up on me and just grabbed them. I think there's imprints. She grabbed them! Can you frikin believe that crazy bitch!?" Xin was telling them. "I'm going to kill her now." Gaara began to get up.

"Gaara!" Hinata frowned. "Well, let some gay dude come up in this bitch and have him try to suck Naruto's dick and let's see how homicidal you get. We all know you are just as crazy as this bitch." He pointed to Xin. "Hey." She whined. "Oh shut up." Gaara grumbled as he pulled Xin to her feet. "Let's all just.........go watch a movie. Just the four of us, in my room." Hinata suggested, heaving such a heavy sigh. "Good idea...." Xin sourly agreed as she followed the three out the kitchen, leaving the maids to finish dinner.

This was not and probably was never going to be a normal summer.

........At all.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Ah. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. Tomorrow is New Years Day. Goodbye 2009. You've brought my graduation, death, high school, a new piercing, and new awesome friends._

**Xin: Started out nice, got horrible in the middle, the end mellowed out, huh?**

_TeeBeMe: Yeah, but it's over now, go on and take a bow, 2009. Goodbye 2009, Hello 2010. Ah, also, I'm not into rap that much, but rap is really big at my school and seems to be rubbing off of me. Sorry if no one likes rap, I don't like it that much either, lol!_

_**Both: HAPPY FUCKIN' NEW YEAR, YO!**_


	23. Seeing a imperfect person perfectly

__

TeeBeMe: I own nothing cept the idea of this story and the random Oc people!

_  
_**Xin: LIKE ME! TOOO THE STORY NOW!!!**

* * *

"Xin, do you think....we're too thick?"

Xin tore her eyes away from the book she had been reading to stare at Hinata with so much confusion evident in her eyes. "Thick?" She frowned and looked down; she was eating a salad, dammit!

"What do you mean?" Xin inquired as she set her book down on the bed next to her. "I mean when we were watching that movie earlier, the lead female was an Asian girl and she was just so.....thin and small compared to our breasts and hips," Hinata explained.

"We're not thick, we're curvy is all. You act like that is a bad thing. I thought guys liked curvy girls who had good assets," Xin proceeded to eat her salad. "That's in America. I thought people over here like the women to be small and dainty," Hinata pointed out.

"That's just some silly stereotype," Xin reminded her. "Hai, but how many thick girls do you see around here?" Hinata argued. Xin pouted. She was right. "Well then what do you want to do? It's not our fault that we have a different sized body type. I am not getting breast reduction and Lipo just because of some silly stereotype," Xin rolled her eyes.

Hinata opened her mouth, but Xin cut her off. "If people don't like me because I'm a litter more bigger in certain areas, well, they can just kiss my thick ass." Xin shrugged, annoyance spreading over her face.

"And plus, everyone loves us the way we are, and that's all that matters, y'know?" Xin smiled widely at Hinata. "Yes, you are right." Hinata nodded in agreement. "Course I am, now finish this salad for me," Xin held the bowl out for Hinata.

"You're cheating your diet." Hinata raised her eyebrow at the bowl. "Just because Sakura wants to go all hippy on us doesn't mean I have to as well," Xin huffed, shoving the bowl into Hinata's hands.

Hinata shook her head as Xin rose up. "I'm going to get a drink, see ya," Xin waved to Hinata, who was chewing softly on the green food. "Mmm." Hinata nodded in understanding.

But as Xin walked by the mirror, she couldn't help but to cast a doubtful look at it, staring at her body. Hinata was right though, they were rather....thick.

* * *

Xin grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper (her favorite soda, of course!) and moved herself into the living room. TenTen and Guan were still conversing on the couch; Neji was seated in the La-Z boy, twitching every so often, Temari was slouching on the loveseat, Shikamaru was lying on the floor in front of her, snoozing away.

Xin plopped down next to Temari and laid her head on her shoulder as Temari flipped through her magazine, not the slightest bit bothered by Xin. She absentmindedly started to stroke Xin's head, out of habit.

Xin started to hum to herself. She was relaxed, and when she got relaxed, she started to hum, which would turn into singing. At first no one noticed, but her voice got louder and louder.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, Mmm_

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

Temari stopped looking at her magazine, looking down at Xin, who had no idea that Temari was staring down at her. TenTen, although had her eyes on Guan, had started to listen to the song that she knew fit both her and Temari perfectly right about now.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Temari's eyes traveled down to the snoozing Shikamaru and she smiled unconsciously. Then she looked back down at Xin and realized that one, she was jealous of Xin, and two, she was denying her feelings for Shikamaru at first, but she did realize she had them.

Xin was two years younger than her, and yet she had already found love. And here she was, struggling with her feelings. Don't get her wrong or anything, she's happy for her best friend and little brother, but still.......jealousy is a bitch (Neji would know....)

"Oi, best friend," She shook Xin, who was now humming again. "Ah. Yeah?" Xin looked up at the older blond. "....Lemme ask you something?" She frowned, dropping her magazine down. "I'm listening."

"......What should I do about the bum?" Temari sighed heavily. "Should you really be talking about your feelings with others in the room?" Xin raised her eyebrows. "Trust me, they're not paying attention to us, and the bum is sleeping, so who gives a damn?" Temari shrugged.

"So, you like him, yes?" Xin continued, playing with the end of her dark ponytail. Perhaps she should cut it. "Yeah, I do." Temari confirmed with confidence. "Then what's to discuss? Just tell him you like him and be over with it," Xin shrugged.

"I just can't do that! What if he doesn't like me?" Temari sighed heavily. "I think he likes you." Xin answered without a doubt. "You think a lot of things....." Temari reminded her sourly.

Xin chuckled lightly. "My best advice is just telling him how you feel about him," she shrugged. ".....What's it like?" Temari suddenly asked. "What's what like?" Xin frowned, having no idea what she was referring to.

"Being in love. What's it like?" Temari filled her in. "Oh. It's....different. I fret over small things that I wouldn't, his presence comforts me, and I just feel.....loved. I don't know, it's hard to explain," Xin trailed off, smiling fondly.

"I want to know what that's like pretty soon," Temari nodded, Xin nodded. "You will, one way or another," She added secretly. Temari turned her questioning gaze to the younger woman, who gave off no hints.

Temari was not aware of the fact that the supposedly slumbering guy on the floor had heard every bit of the conversation........

Guan smiled as TenTen nodded in agreement about how good Chinese food is. It wasn't that she didn't like Japanese food; it's just that with her Mother being of Chinese descent, Chinese cuisine was more normal than Japanese food in the Tesnhi household.

She was so busy with nodding her head; she couldn't dodge out the way of Guan's sudden surprise attack kiss. Everyone who had been in the living room (Xin, Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji) gasped or gaped in shock.

Neji got up and Temari must've known what he was going to do, because she shoved Xin off her, got up, nearly tripped over Shikamaru, and dove for TenTen, pulling her off the couch as Neji suddenly dove for Guan, tipping the couch back.

"Yo, Neji is a straight-up boss, yo!" Xin laughed as Neji angrily threw punches at Guan. After several minutes of just watching them fight, Xin finally got up and pried Neji away with much difficulty.

In the confusion, Guan finally threw a punch. Sadly, instead of hitting Neji, he punched Xin square in her cheek. She let go of Neji's arm and her hand flew to her cheek. Neji blinked in confusion, as did the other three.

Her eye twitched and her shoulders shook. "You stupid sonnavabitch! I tried to help you and you punch me in my face!? Oh hell naw! I'm going to throat-punch you!" Xin attempted to jump on Guan and Neji was going to join her, but Temari stopped them.

"Freeze Hyuugas! Instead of jumping him, shouldn't ya'll be asking TenTen if she's ok, her lips were assaulted, you know!" Temari snapped. Xin pouted and then she stormed off. "Hinataaaaa! Gaaraaaaa! Guan punched me in the face!" She screeched as she stomped up the stairs.

Temari glanced at Shikamaru, who had been staring at her. He didn't even bother with hiding the fact that he was staring at her. TenTen, who had been standing with Temari, walked over to Neji and Guan.

She peered down at Guan. "That wasn't a good move." She told him. "Really!?" Guan snapped sarcastically. TenTen sighed heavily. "Temari, Shika, can you two clean this up?" She sighed, waving to them. "I guess," Temari shrugged carelessly.

"Thanks," TenTen nodded, giving Temari a look that could only be shared by females. Temari nodded with a smile as TenTen grabbed Neji's arm and forced him out the room.

"Shikamaru, fix the couch. I'll help Guan up." Temari instructed. "Of course I have to get pinned with the heavier task," Shikamaru grumbled, climbing to his feet as Temari bent low to help Guan. Yeah, he was lifting the heavier object, but at least he had a nice view of Temari's ass.

* * *

"And then he punched me!" Xin wailed as Hinata applied something to her bruise. She was cradled in Gaara's lap (because she claimed it would make her feel better). "I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hinata soothed her upset twin.

"Yeah frikin right," Xin grumbled unhappily as she folded her arms across her chest. The door suddenly slammed open and in waddled Naruto. "Dude, why are you waddling?" Xin frowned as Naruto plopped on the bed. "I don't know, because' it was funny looking?"

"You are sooo stupid."

"Yeah? Well, you're my partner in crime, you're just as stupid."

"Good point."

Hinata and Gaara stared at the two as they conversed. Now they that they thought about it, Naruto and Xin did sorta....kinda....made a good couple. They easily got along with each other. Sure, they abused each other, but it wasn't serious and they could both take a punch.

"I heard Guan punched you. Let's go roll on him, it'll be a wrap as soon as we both swing." Naruto grinned at Xin, who look highly tempted by the offer. "Well...." She said, twirling the end of her ponytail.

"Stop twirling your ponytail."

"You just better be my mother."

"I'm definitely not."

Xin laughed and rolled off the bed. "OK! Let's go kick Guan's ass!" She cheered. "Yay! Time to deliver some whoop ass!" Naruto grinned as he hopped up. "Iie!" Hinata caught the back of the shirts and tugged them backwards.

"You're getting stronger every day," Gaara complimented as the two idiots feel to the floor. "Hinata!" Xin whined. "Why not!?" Naruto finished her whining. "It was clearly an accident. Don't go double-teaming Guan! It wouldn't be fair." Hinata scolded the two.

"I swear.....you are just too nice!" Xin huffed and puffed as she sat back on the bed, Naruto following. Xin suddenly stuck her palms out to Naruto. He wordlessly laid out his palms on top of her smaller ones.

Gaara and Hinata watched as their stupid boyfriend and girlfriend preoccupied themselves by playing slapsies. Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose and Gaara just heaved a heavy sigh. And their parents wanted them to marry these idiots?

Kami-Sama give them strength....

* * *

Sakura swore, on everything that was holy that Suki, Sasuke's demon cat straight from hell, was trying to kill her. Ok, Ok, sure it sounded crazy; she knew damn well it sounded crazy.

But just because it was crazy, didn't it mean it wasn't the truth.

She had been walking down the winding staircase, on the hunt looking for someone to occupy her for awhile. She had just woken up from a nap, so she wasn't aware of the fact that the two Hyuuga cousins were about to jump poor Guan.

Xin had suddenly stormed past her, rubbing her aching face. "Fuckin' punched me in the face after I tried to _help _him! That stupid, dumbass retard!" Xin had been hissing to herself, her eyes narrowed.

Sakura frowned as she turned and watched the angry Hyuuga storm her way to Hinata's borrowed bedroom. Shaking her head and shrugging, the petite, pink-haired pixie continued her sluggish steps down the marble staircase.

She wasn't really sure if the cat had been waiting for her on the tenth step, or if the cat had randomly decided to try and kill just because she was there, but all she knew (and cared about) was the fact that that damn cat had tried to kill her ass.

Suki had darted under Sakura's foot, which scared the shit out of the poor, drowsy girl. She stumbled, nearly falling down the steps, but her hand swung out and latched onto the banister.

With a gasp, she collapsed onto the step, hugging her body close to the banister. Suki, upset that her plan had failed, hissed in a mix of anger and annoyance. Sakura gaped at the cat. "Y-You tried to kill me!" She squeaked, her eyes wide.

The cat leered at her, its eyes glinting. "You'd like that, wouldn't you!? You little demon from hell!" She accused the small feline. She could've sworn Suki suddenly had a Cheshire smile that reminded Sakura of the Cheshire cat from that _'Alice in Wonderland'_ book.

Suki suddenly zoomed up the stairs as TenTen suddenly came into view, dragging Neji behind. "Sakura? Are you alright? What's the matter?" TenTen stopped to observe the spaced out Pinkette.

"If I told you guys I was convinced that Suki was trying to kill me, would you believe me?" Sakura looked up at them; her usually calm jade eyes looked horrified.

"......"

"I didn't think so....." Sakura sighed. Silently she pulled herself to her feet. "Carry on," She mumbled, passing them quickly.

If that damn cat wanted to play, Sakura was not backing down.

* * *

"You were jealous. Weren't you?"

It was more of a statement then a question. Neji was sitting at his computer, looking off to the side to avoid her delicious chocolate brown eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Hyuugas do not get 'jealous'." He told her like the smartass he was. "Really? Cause' I'm sure Xin got jealous when-," She began. "Xin doesn't count. It's Xin," He reminded her.

"Right. Anyway! You were jealous! It's ok. I understand completely. I mean, we've been best friends for years and it's completely understandable," As TenTen ranted, she hadn't taken notice of the quiet Hyuuga cross the room to stand in front of her.

"That you would feel the sudden need to.....protect.....me....?" She had finally noticed that he was standing straight up in her face. There was a silent pause as the two stared at each other. "Look, if you aren't going to kiss me or anything, please proceed to back out of my personal space," TenTen glared, bursting the silent pause.

He stared down at her, his eyes burning into her flesh. After a moment, he shook his head. "It wouldn't be right," He murmured before turning away from her. TenTen frowned and reached out for him, snatching his hand up.

_Flashback _

"_You know, Neji really likes you," Xin suddenly stated as she entered into TenTen's room. "Eh, what makes you say that so suddenly?" TenTen looked up from her book about weapons. _

"_Well, I'm noticing that it seems everyone is finally hooking up, save for you, Neji, Temari, and Shika. But those two are a different story. And I know Neji, he likes you. He treats you different from his past girlfriends," Xin explained as she read over TenTen's shoulder. _

"_He does?" TenTen passed the book over to the Hyuuga, who flipped a couple pages and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. He never really seemed into his Ex's, but he seems to listen to the words you say. Not to mention you guys are really cute together," Xin rambled on as she looked at a pair of Chakrams. "Oooh, these are pretty," She mumbled to herself._

_TenTen stared at the insane Hyuuga. "What are you up to?" She questioned her, suspicion leaking off her words. "Nothing really," Xin shrugged. "You're one of my best friends, he's one of my most favorite cousins. You two like each other. I just want ya'll to be happy," Xin hummed out. _

"_How do you know if I like him or not?" TenTen questioned. "You're just full of questions, ain't cha? I can read you easily. I can read most of you easily, except Gaara, he's kinda difficult to read. Neji and Sasuke can be hard as well," Xin rambled on. _

"_You're difficult to read as well," TenTen suddenly spoke, breaking Xin's train of thought. "Say whaaat? I am not," Xin rolled her eyes. "You are. I suppose because you have some sort of split personality thing going on." TenTen told her. _

_  
Xin laughed. "I suppose you are right," She nodded and rose off the bed. She placed the book down where she had been sitting and made her way to the door. "Chances are, you're going to have to make the first move. My dear cousin doesn't want to hurt you or upset you, so he might not try anything," Xin informed her as she swung the door open and sauntered out. _

_Well that was Xin for you, helpful, but no so helpful. That girl was such a puzzle. _

_End Flashback _

"TenTen........?"

TenTen snapped her head up to look at him. "Huh?" She stupidly asked. He suddenly shook his wrist, which she was holding onto. _"It's now or never, dammit!" _She could practically hear Xin shouting.

"I.....I...."

"....Yes?"

"Well....."

"Well what?"

"Eh...."

"Spit it out woman!"

"Fine! I like you, ok!?"

"........"

Silence. Nothing but total, ear-shattering _silence_.

"Fuck."

* * *

Xin and Sakura crouched behind the couch, quietly watching as Temari and Shikamaru straightened out the living room. The silence stretched over the four teens. Sakura was frowning and Xin was smirking."Xin, I don't see why you dragged me down here, those two aren't even doing anything," Sakura babbled in a whispery tone. Xin slap her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

"Do you ever shut up, like ever?" She hissed at the Pinkette, who glared at the Hyuuga. "Well _excuse _me," She huffed. "You ain't excused," Xin bit back, rolling her eyes. "You were the one who decided to follow me anyways! Now ya won't shut the hell up!" Xin growled, yanking her hair in agitation.

Sakura glared at her, offended and was about to snap back, when Temari's voice rang through the living room. "Hey, Shikamaru?" She called softly as she picked up the T.V remote.

"Yeah?" His lazy drawl blew out of him slowly. "What do you think will-," Sakura stopped talking when the crazy Hyuuga beside her started to press the nail of her index finger into her forehead.

"Xin. What the hell are you doing?"

"There has _got _to be an OFF button somewhere! Perhaps if I keep pressing....."

"Alright! I get it, just quit it!"

"Shhh, shut it, they're talking again!"

"You know, before Guan kissed TenTen and the fight happened?" He questioned as he dropped the gathered magazines onto the glass coffee table. "Yeah, what about it?" Temari bent down to fix the magazines into a pile.

"What are you two doing?"

Sakura jumped as Xin simply casted a side glance towards Naruto. Sakura instantly smacked Naruto and Xin glared at the two of them. "We're watching Shikamaru and Temari, now both of you shut the fuck up," She hissed, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She swore to everything that was holy, if they kept bothering her, she'd kill them both. No mercy!

"Jeez, no need to curse."

"She seriously has some issues."

"I know! This one time....."

Xin's eye twitched. She socked Sakura in her side and proceeded to choke Naruto while Sakura resisted the urge to go tell Sasuke and Gaara on Xin. So instead, she sat there rubbing her side as Xin attempted to kill Naruto.

"When you and Xin were talking, she woke me up."

Xin stopped choking Naruto, but her hands still remained around his neck. She cursed, Shikamaru was not supposed to say that. Earlier, when the two girls had started their conversation, she had dug the heel of her foot into Shikamaru's throat, causing his eyes to snap open.

To her success, he made no noise, but glared up at her. He was going to say something, probably curse her out lazily. But, he stayed quiet once he caught wind about what the two were talking about."...........Ummm....." Temari stuttered, a scarlet color streaking horizontally across her face. "I heard everything you two said," He continued on, his back turned towards Temari. "Uh-Huh.....?" Temari pressed uncertainly.

"Xin does say a lot of things....."

Xin was grinning, her purple painted nails digging into poor Naruto's neck. Neither girl noticed that Naruto was silently crying. Nor did they care. "And lately, the things she say are correct," Shikamaru yawned. Sakura held her breath as she and Xin listened on, Naruto totally forgotten. Poor boy. Doesn't anyone care about how he feels? Obviously not since Xin had been choking him. Crazy bitch.

"Chotte Matte.........so.....this means....."

"Wow. You are pretty slow.....and I thought you were smart."

".....Shut the fuck up."

"Yes. This means I like you back."

"HALLUJAH!"

The two turned and stared at Sakura, they obviously weren't aware of the audience they had. "Sakura!" Xin scowled, obviously not liking the fact that they're cover had been blown.

"What's that choking sound?"

Xin looked down.

"Holy shit. I think I killed him!" She jumped up away from the blue-faced boy. "Oooh, you are gonna get ittttttt." Sakura grinned, forgetting about Temari and Shikamaru. Xin scoffed and nudged Naruto's cheek with her toe. That was not good. Hinata was going to kill her if she found out her sister had killed the love of her life. The boy she spent most of her childhood stalking. Well, she claimed it wasn't stalking, but according to Xin, hiding behind trees while watching him was in fact, stalking.

He didn't move.

Xin rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, is that Kiba mackin' on Hinata?" She faked, her hand placed on her hip. "Where!? I swear if Dog breath is touching _my _Hina, I will.......he's not really here, is he?" Naruto stopped midway. It wasn't a secret that Inuzuka Kiba sorta had a thing for Hinata. Xin couldn't wait to see his face when he finds that he lost Hinata to Naruto, out of all people.

Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head. Naruto jumped up and pointed to Xin. "Ah! You've fooled me for the last time, Ms. X," He said in an odd deep voice. "That's what you think, Ramen-Man! Until we meet again!" Xin cackled out as she leaped over the couch and crouched down in a cat-like position.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're playing Superheroes. You're ruining it," Naruto whined. "God, you two are stupid." Temari massaged her temples. "Heeey! I am not stupid. It's because of me that you two know your feelings for one another," Xin pointed out.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, who blushed and looked away. "Would you kiss her already!?" Sakura growled from her spot next to Naruto. "They would've kissed if you hadn't jumped up and screamed hallujah like ya've got no damn sense!" Xin growled.

"Well excuse me." Sakura huffed. "You ain't excused dammit, just like I told you earlier!" Xin snipped. "You two sure are catty," Naruto observed. Sakura visibly stiffened. "Hey Pixie, something wrong?" Xin asked casually.

Sakura shook her head instantly. "......Er....no....but has anyone see Suki lately?" She asked, faking calmness. "Ah, I think she's upstairs playing with Miyako-Chan," Naruto answered thoughtfully.

"Come with me," She grabbed the back of Naruto's and Xin's shirts and dragged them upstairs. Xin whined and complained and Naruto just allowed himself to be dragged upstairs.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru curiously. He rolled his eyes. "Troublesome," He muttered before he lazily dipped down and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

"Neji, I'm being serious. I like you, a lot," TenTen sighed heavily. The Hyuuga had not spoken ever since she blurted out her feelings. "So....you don't like Guan then?" He finally asked.

"Iie." TenTen shook her head. Guan was nice, but she couldn't picture herself with him. "So that kiss meant nothing?" He further questioned. "Look Hyuuga, if I said I like you, which means I like you." TenTen growled in annoyance.

"Do.....you like me?" She asked softly, having no idea that Xin, Naruto, and Sakura had their ears pressed up against the door, straining to hear. "I...." Neji trailed off, at a loss for words, which was saying a lot because he usually never lost his cool.

TenTen sighed heavily. "Blink once if you like me back," She rolled her eyes. How childish. But she couldn't help but to grin when he blinked once. "What a dumb way to admit your feelings to someone...." Naruto whispered to Xin, who nodded.

TenTen yanked his wrist towards her, grinning widely at him. "So, you want to be my girlfriend, then?" Neji smirked down at her. Looks like he got his cool back. "Of course baka, now kiss me."

He of course, happily obliged.

* * *

".......Should I even ask what the fuck you three are doing?"

The three pulled away from the door to look up at Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara. "Heeey babe....." Xin giggled nervously. ".....Hi honey?" Naruto grinned nervously. "....Hi baby," Sakura shrank back nervously.

"Xin, come here," Gaara sighed heavily. Xin climbed to her feet and followed out his command, standing in front of him. "Hai?" She tried to ask innocently. He suddenly threw her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised yelp.

"_Gaara!" _

"Come on before Fu finds you," He sighed before walking back to his room. "Are you going to rape me?" Xin was asking. "It's not rape if you like it," He replied. "You are sooo dirty," Xin giggled, although her face was glowing red.

"Sakura, come on," Sasuke started to walk back to his room. The Pinkette got to her feet and hurried after him. "Naruto.....let's go make some ramen." Hinata suggested, walking towards the stairs. Naruto let out some weird ass squeal and took off after her.

* * *

Sakura froze once she saw Suki curled up in the middle of Sasuke's bed. "Something wrong?" He frowned, settling on his bed next to the demon cat. "Eh.....no....I....I just thought I forgot something," She mumbled, pressing her back against the door.

He stretched out on the bed, his leg next to Suki. "Hurry up." He sighed. He didn't want anyone to know this, but Sasuke liked cuddling. Yeah, Sakura was shocked when he admitted that.

"Um......do you think Suki will mind if I join you?" She pointed to the demon cat, which lazily lifted its head before settling it back down. "Iie. Now come on," He sighed, beckoning for her to come, giving her that 'come hither' look.

"Alright...." She hesitantly walked to the bed and settled down next to him, smiling when he brought his arm around her waist to bring him closer. She smiled up at him and titled her head up just enough to allow him to lean down and kiss her senseless.

She was not going to let Suki win.

* * *

"Naruto, you'd tell me the truth, wouldn't you?" Hinata questioned as she prepared the Ramen. "That depends, is the truth gonna end me up with getting smacked?" Naruto smiled nervously.

"Probably not." Hinata giggled out. Naruto laughed and beckoned for her to spit out whatever was bothering her. "Would you like it if I were thinner?" She asked as she stretched to get bowls.

"Thinner? Hina, you're already thin enough," Naruto disagreed. "I-I'm not. It's my...erm....h-hips....and chest...." Hinata's face heated up noticeably. "What about them? They're fine," He told her.

"They seem...erm.....to thick to me...." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He smiled softly before silently getting up off the stool and walking towards her. Once he stood directly behind her, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She visibly jumped and her reddened face became darker, if that was possible.

"Naruto?" She touched his arm, causing his arms to tighten. "Hey Hina. Just know, no matter what anyone says, even if it's Xin, you will always be perfect in my eyes. You're too perfect, I don't even know if I deserve you," He whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"Naruto," She sighed lovingly. "I love you so much." She smiled, tilting her head back to look at him. He smiled back at her. "I love you too," He turned her around so he could give her a kiss that sent her to Cloud Nine.

* * *

"Gaara," Xin giggled. "Get off me," She continued. He had dropped her on his bed and laid on top of her, his head shamelessly buried in her chest. "These are comfortable," He spoke, referring to her breasts, which he was using as pillows.

"Pervert." She responded. He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin. "Do you think I'm too thick when it comes to my breasts and hips?" She suddenly asked, running her fingers through his red mess he calls hair. She wondered if ever combed it. Would he look weird if his hair was combed? Probably. Matter of fact, she liked his red mass of hair.

"Too thick? Xin, you're fine the way you are. Stop being such a female. It doesn't matter if you're too thick or aren't thick enough. You are fine," He suddenly told her after a long pause.

"Awww, you like me the way I am?"

"If that'll make you feel better, let's go with that."

"Well aren't you the most awesome boyfriend in the world."

"I know. I should get a medal or trophy for being so awesome."

"Jerk!"

Xin was laughing now. If Gaara smiled, he would've. He loved her smile. He liked it even more when he caused that smile. "I'm serious though. I like you the way you are, so there's no need to worry, as long as I'm fine with how your body is, is all that matters. Because I'll be the only one seeing it."

"That's what you think."

"Watch it Hyuuga."

"Oh please, you know I love you and only you." She giggled again. He sighed in content. This girl was bi-polar and crazy and homicidal. But she was_ his_ bi-polar, crazy, and homicidal girl.

He climbed to his knees and grabbed her by the hips. He dragged her down until her face was directly underneath his. "Hi," She grinned up at him. He loved her grin too. Everything about her, her good and bad traits. All of them.

He slid his hand underneath her head and lifted her up. "Hi," He replied back before lowering himself enough to capture his lips with his own.

_Yes, this summer was going to be and continue to be weird because it would just be too strange if it was actually normal. And plus, you can't have a normal summer if all your friends aren't normal. But who wants a normal summer anyways? _

* * *

_TeeBeMe: I would've written more, but my hand is cramping. And it's 12 at midnight right now, I'm supposed to be getting up soon and meeting my best friend's girlfriend so that's why its written shortly._

**Xin: Everyone ended up kissing. **

_TeeBeMe: I sooo did not plan that, seriously, it just happened. Perhaps an early Valentines Day treat? I despise this holiday, my nose can't take all the flowers. Happy St. V-Day though!_**Xin: Happy St. V-Day!!!  
**

_**Both: REVIEW PLEAAAAASE! **_


	24. Who Can OutBad Me?

_TeeBeMe: Hello all!_

**Xin: Hi everyone! Let's get this show on the road, eh!?**

* * *

"Hey Xin."

Xin looked up as Sakura came entering through the kitchen archway. "I swear if you plan on talking my ear off with some useless shit, this knife will be shoved up your ass," Xin glared at Sakura, holding up the knife she had been using to chop the vegetables up.

"You owe me ten bucks." Sakura replied simply, filling her cup up with water at the tap. "The fuck you talkin' 'bout?" Xin questioned after a silent pause. "On Sasuke's birthday, you betted Neji and TenTen would get together next. But it was actually you and Gaara who got together before they did." Sakura explained briefly.

"Sorry. I have no recollection of this. Please come again." Xin shrugged as she continued chopping carrots. Sakura glared at Xin's back. "You got ten seconds to hand over my fucking money," Sakura threatened, her voice dripping with venom.

"I'm not scared of you," Xin defied her, turning to glare straight back at her. If this Pink-headed bitch thought Xin was going to back down and be reasonable like a good little girl that she was not, she had another thing coming.

"Jyu....."

Xin's glare hardened.

"Kyu..."

Sakura's glare hardened.

"Hatchi..."

Xin's eyebrows rose up.

"Shichi...."

Sakura edged closer to Xin.

"Roku...."

Xin's left hand went to her hip.

"Go..."

Sakura flexed her fingers.

"Shi....."

Both girls cocked their heads to the side

"San...."

Xin smirked confidently.

"Ni...."

Sakura raised her hands up.

"Ichi..."

Xin's grip on the knife tightened as Sakura dived at her.

* * *

"What's with all the screaming and thumping?" The question floated around as everyone came down the stairs, Fu and Guan brining up the rear because Guan still feared Neji, and Xin wasn't around for Fu to harass.

Naruto led them all into the kitchen to see Sakura and Xin fighting each other. Sakura was holding a pan in front of her face as Xin stabbed the knife down on it. Sakura shoved Xin away and while Xin was stumbling away, she punched Sakura.

"What the hell are they fighting about now?" Neji sighed as Xin nearly stabbed the knife through Sakura's hand. "I don't know but they need to stop before Xin cuts her," Sasuke grumbled. Sakura cracked the pan over Xin's head, who in anger swiped the knife across her arm. Sakura screeched and held her arm. "Too late." TenTen shook her head. "Xin!" Hinata shouted.

"No! This bitch just smashed a pan on my head! You just expect me to take that shit!?" Xin shouted back, waving the knife around. Sakura had to jump several times to avoid being slashed again.

Naruto tackled her to the floor. Xin let out a fierce growl. "Really Naruto? You had to knock me to the damn floor? This bitch cracks a pan over my head and you knock me on the floor, making me hit my head. Seriously?" Xin glared at him sourly.

"Eh, you the one swinging around a knife," Naruto shrugged carelessly. "If you didn't depend on your looks, I'd punch you in the nose." Xin huffed. "Thank you-hey!" Naruto whined.

"Hinataaaaa! She just made me feel stupid." Naruto whined to his girlfriend. "Not my fault you're stupid," Xin rolled her eyes. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dragged her out to tend to her wound and the others just eased out the room.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

Blink.

Quiet.

Glare.

"Naruto! Get the fuck off of me!" Xin screeched. "No need to scream, damn banshee." Naruto snapped back at her. He jumped off her and helped her up. She bent down and snatched up the knife that had clattered down to the floor earlier.

"Oi, Xin?"

"Hai?"

"I....I don't deserve to have Hinata, do I?"

Xin washed off the knife, dried it up and continued chopping the carrots up. She moved the slices to the side and threw a glance at the rice cooker. "You want me to be honest?" She finally asked, her soft voice weaving through the kitchen.

"Yeah, I want you to be honest." Naruto told her, staring at her back. Xin shook her head. "Then, no. I don't think you deserve her. You broke her heart so many times. It took you so long to see clearly that she was the one for you. And she waited for you. Always stood with smiles when she saw you with whatever girlfriend you had at the time, and cried when she was alone," Xin explained softly.

"Hell, she ever put up your shit when you flirted with Sakura. Always asking Sakura on dates even though Sakura brushed you off, Hinata was dying to jump and scream I'll go." Xin continued her chopping becoming heavier.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Xin beat him to it. "But maybe me hitting you with that soup spoon and pushing you down those stairs knocked some sense into you," She laughed softly. He rubbed his head, that hurt like shit.

"But, if you make her happy, then I'm happy. Demo......If even one droplet of water falls out of her eyes because of you, I'll be hunting you down. Because she doesn't need to cry over you anymore. She doesn't deserve it." She told him. "You know Xin, you're a good sister. Sometimes I wish I could have a sibling to be like that with. And you always keep it real. That's cool," Naruto nodded. Xin threw a grin his way. "Do me a favor? Check the rice?" She nodded to the rice cooker. "Yeah yeah," He nodded.

"Yo Xin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend, duh-da-duh!"

"Well duh, we homies for life."

"Ride or die."

"Hells yeah."

* * *

The next day, everyone was lounging in the living room. Xin had thrown herself across Gaara's lap while reading a book, he had a book on top of her back and was drawing, Hinata was also reading, Naruto was next to her, his arm slung around her shoulder, his head titled back while he napped.

TenTen was bobbing her head to the music she was listening to, Sakura sharing her earphones, Shikamaru and Temari were playing Shogi, Neji and Sasuke were playing a card came while Fu and Guan slept on the floor. Suddenly, nestled in her back pocket, Xin's phone vibrated. "Xin....did your ass just vibrate?" Gaara stopped his drawing to see that her ass was vibrating. Xin rolled her eyes, set her book down and reached into her pocket. "It's my phone, baka."

She read the caller I.D. "Itachi?" She frowned and clicked 'talk'. "I swear, whatever Sasuke said I did is a lie, I tell you, a LIE." She said quickly. "So that wasn't you that crashed my car in early June?" Itachi's voice floated into her ear. "Dammit. That bastard said he wouldn't tell!" Xin growled at Sasuke's back. "AHA! So it was you! You sneaky bitch, you." Itachi was chuckling. "Weasel." She laughed. "Anyways, whaddya want, eh?" She slurred as she picked her book back up.

"Actually I wanted to bring my new girlfriend over to meet you all." Itachi told her casually. "Ooh. New chick, eh? Where'd you meet this one? Beautiful Hair Convention?" Xin was grinning. "You swore you would never speak of that again. And it was one time!" Itachi hissed in a low voice. "It's ok Itachi. Lots of men like to spend hours maintaining their perfect hair." Xin giggled.

"....You....you whore!"

"You bag of douche."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I di-id!"

They were laughing. "Ok, ok. Seriously. Where'd you meet her?" Xin asked as she got her breathing under control. Gaara suddenly shifted her, causing her to squeak when her breasts rubbed roughly against his legs. "I met her at a coffee shop." Itachi replied. He was going to ask her why she suddenly squeaked but decided against it. For some reason, he knew he wouldn't like the answer. "Oh. So she's a coffee addict?" Xin questioned as she got comfortable.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Sure. Is Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori coming as well?"

"Of course they are."

"Deidara better be careful then. Sakura and TenTen have grown some weird fetish of doing Neji's long hair, so I'm sure they'll be delighted to play with Blondie's hair. I don't think they'll even attempt to touch your hair. You bitch about it too much." Xin warned Itachi.

"I'll tell him that. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I hope you don't expect us to dress up or anything."

"At least tell me you're wearing a bra."

"....Then I would be lying."

"Go put one on! Jeez."

"Fine, no need to yell, damn."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll see ya when we get there."

"Kay."

"What's going on?" Hinata turned to look at her twin as Xin hung up and dropped her phone on the table sitting in front of the couch, she, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata was seated at. "Itachi is bringing his new girlfriend over in ten minutes." Sakura and TenTen suddenly perked up. "Will Deidara be coming?" Sakura asked innocently. Xin rolled her eyes and nodded, muttering something along the line of 'crazies'.

"Itachi wants me to put a bra on, so I'll be right back." Xin stretched out, fell to the floor, and crawled out the living room. "Something's wrong with her," Naruto said drowsily. "No kidding," Hinata giggled.

Nine and half minutes later, the door was being opened by Mai. Itachi came in, pulling a tall woman who had slightly tanned skin and mature but kind dark red eyes. Her hair was a short green bob. She was dressed in a nice green shirt with white Capries. She was wearing light green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

"Ooh, she's pretty." Hinata whispered to Xin, who nodded. "Both Uchiha boys dig chicks with weird hair colors though. Pink and Green? Imagine what they're babies will look like," Xin whispered back to Hinata, who giggled.

"Ok! Everyone, this is Enji Midori," Itachi introduced. "Wow. Her name literally means Red and Green," Sakura nodded to TenTen, who nodded as well. "Midori, this is-," Itachi began. "Chotte Matte, I would like to see if I can get them right. You've told me all about them. For starters, I know you are his little brother, Sasuke," She pointed to Sasuke, who nodded.

"And you, with the pink hair, I can already tell you must be Sakura," Midori smiled to Sakura, who smiled back. "Itachi said the only two blondes were boy and girl, so you are Temari and that leaves you to be Naruto," Midori pointed out.

"There's also only one red-head, you gotta be Gaara," Midori nodded to Gaara. "He also said there's only one girl who has brown hair, so you're obviously TenTen, that leaves you to be Neji. You look lazy, so you have to be Shikamaru," Midori pointed out everyone except for Xin and Hinata.

"And finally the twins." Midori turned her sweet smile over to Hinata and Xin. They were both wearing blue knee-high basketball shorts and white T-shirts, and just for the fun of it, they both pulled their hair back into matching buns.

The whole group was actually having a little difficulty telling them apart, especially when they both smiled the same way. "Hmm. Ah! You on the left, you're Hinata and you on the right, you're Xin. Am I right?" She guessed correctly. "Wow. You are good," Hinata pulled her hair down. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Xin was grinning now. "Itachi told me before that when you look at the two of you, the part that gives you away is your eyes. Hinata has a kinder calm look and Xin has somewhat of a mysterious mischievous look in her eyes," Midori explained while smiling softly.

Hinata and Xin looked at each other. "I guess she's right, eh?" Xin grinned with a hand on her hip. Sakura hopped up. "So you met Itachi at a coffee shop? That must've been so romantic! Here, sit down and tell us about it!" Sakura exclaimed as she led Midori over to the La-Z boy.

"Um, it actually wasn't all too romantic," Midori laughed weakly. "Eh? What happened?" Temari asked as lifted her gaze away from the Shoji board. "Well, we both ordered the same Latte and we both reached for the first one served," Midori began to explain.

"Awww, Itachi, you put your hand over her hand, didn't you?" Sakura squealed. Xin rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up Pinky, let her finish, damn." Xin ordered. Sakura glared daggers back at her. "Well, Sakura was right; he did put his hand over mine. But instead of staring into each other's eyes, we glared at each other," Midori laughed. "And then she kicked me where the sun don't shine and ran away with my damn latte," Itachi stated sourly.

The whole room broke down in laughter. Midori blushed in guilt. "Again, I'm really sorry about that," She apologized. "And then what happened?" Sasuke asked after the laughter died down into little snickers and giggles.

"I was running out the front door when Itachi literally flies out from nowhere screaming 'MY LATTE, BITCH!' and lands on top of me! Sadly, the latte flew straight out of my hand. It's not every day I'm tackled to the ground for some latte," Midori laughed. "Yeah and it's not every day I get kicked in my nuts for some latte," Itachi shot back sourly. "You know, Xin and I met a similar way, only we don't tackle each other to the floor," Temari suddenly announced as her game with Shikamaru resumed.

"Really? What happened?" Midori looked over at Xin, who was filing her nails. Xin looked up, smiling. "It was retarded; see what had happened was...." She began.

_Flashback _

_It was at the same party Xin, Hinata, and Gaara had been introduced to each other. It was probably only minutes apart when the rebellious Hyuuga met the tough blond. Temari was dressed in a lavender dress with a red sash around her waist. _

_She was staring at the table filled with delicious food when she saw a big plate of cookies. On the top of the pile sat the most scrumptious looking cookie she had seen. She secretly edged closer to the plate of cookies. _

_Just as she had her hand on it, another smaller pale hand suddenly materialized on the same cookie she had been reaching for. Oh hell no. No, no, no! This was her cookie! She saw it first and she was going to eat it first!_

She turned to stare down at the culprit. The girl was so much different than Temari in probably every way possible. The girl was much shorter than Temari; her hair was dark and didn't even go past her neck, Temari's hair was sandy blond and just barely reached her shoulders.

_The girl was pale, so pale Temari thought she could pass for a dying person. Temari's skin, however, was tanned from spending all her time in her homeland, Suna. Shortie's eyes were large and lavender, and held no pupils. Unlike Shortie's, Temari's eyes were teal and actually smaller. _

_Standing next to each other was just one big contradiction. _

_Shortie's eyes narrowed darkly. Her head tilted to the side and her mouth twisted into a scowl, and then a second later, her face switched to a dead-serious expression. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Shorty said in the most serious voice she could probably muster up. Temari stared at her like she was crazy. The she felt Shorty's hand twitch under her hand on the cookie. _

_Oh it was on like Donkey Kong. _

"_My sword of the storm against your…." Temari replied seriously, narrowing her eyes at the shorter girl. "Against my Fist of Tebigong," She smirked back at her. Just as they were about to do something, Shorty's younger sister, Hanabi came from the other side of the table, snatched up their favored cookie and swallowed it up. _

_Both girls gaped as the younger girl munched happily on the cookie. They were going to kill that pint-sized squirt! Just as Shorty was about to jump over the table and kill her younger sibling, her mother's voice rang out. "Ah! Unxinnu, you've met Karura's daughter already?" Hinako came out of nowhere. _

"_Excuse me?" Unxinnu frowned. Who the hell was Karura? Oh wait, that blond lady with the hot, total badass son, Gaara. So, she had a daughter too? That was cool. "Apparently not," Hinako rolled her eyes while Unxinnu just laughed. Unxinnu stuck her hand out to Temari._

"My name is Hyuuga Unxinnu, everyone calls me Xin. You wanna be friends?" She grinned widely at the tough blond who stared at her like she was fucking insane (she'll later find out that Xin was indeed, insane). "Ah. Sure. I'm Sabaku No Temari. Nice to meet you, Xin." Temari smiled a small smile while shaking her hand.

_Oh yeah, they would be the best of friends. _

_But first……they needed to get their hands on another scrumptious cookie……. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow. I knew you two were insane," Gaara chuckled as Xin settled herself back across his lap, which earned him a glare from Itachi. "Shut up! I ain't insane," Xin and Temari huffed at the same time. "Yeah. You two are living in denial." Shikamaru concluded as he beat her again for the seventh time that day.

Midori only smiled, catching Itachi's glare. "Are you two a couple?" She turned her smiling gaze over to the duo. Xin propped her chin up on her elbow and smiled back. "Yeah. We are a couple," She confirmed. "You two are very cute," Midori complimented as Sakura pinned Deidara down and TenTen ripped his hair tie out.

"Sasori! Help me, yeah!" Deidara was screaming. "Nah….this is kind of entertaining," Sasori brushed off poor Deidara's cry of help. "Please excuse them…..they have mental issues…." Temari motioned sourly to the two girls who were raping the poor blonde's hair. Midori only laughed. "It's fine," She waved it off.

"You should get used to it. When you have a family that Itachi has things tend to get a little……" Hinata began, but trailed off thoughtfully. "Crazy," Xin shrugged like it was nothing. Well to her, it probably was nothing.

Midori only smiled. "This should be fun then."

* * *

About an hour later, a wide grin suddenly broke out on Naruto's face. "You guys want make a bet? Guys against Girls?" He asked the room full of bored people. "What kind of bet?" Midori perked up.

"Let's play a round of Dead or Alive 4. If the girls win, the guys have to admit females are better and we'll do whatever you girls want," Naruto proposed. "I like the sound of that," Temari smirked.

"However! If we happen to win the girls will have to call the guys………'Big Daddy'," He grinned impishly. "Big Daddy? What the fuck?" Xin frowned, tilting her head to the side. "It's a guy thing," Sasori shrugged.

"And if we lose, which we won't, won't it be nasty for like Hinata and I to call Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi Big Daddy? Temari with Gaara too?" Xin questioned, disgust written across her face.

"Right….um…..just call them Sama!" Naruto offered. "Well….." TenTen trailed off uneasily. "There's an uneven amount though. It's only six girls and nine guys," Sakura frowned.

"We'll hang back," Kisame put his two cents in. "Then everything's even. Do we have a deal?" Naruto held his hand out to Xin. "Well….." Xin mimicked TenTen. "Don't tell me, you, out all people is girlin' out!" Naruto started to laugh loudly.

"Shit! Fuck outta here! Ain't no one girlin'!" Xin shouted, shaking Naruto's hand with a wide smirk.

----An Hour Later----

Everyone had lost to each other; the only ones left were Itachi and Xin fighting each other. Itachi was currently using Hayate while Xin was using Kasumi. Both had an equal small amount of health left. One combo for either would finish the opponent.

They were both moving fast, blocking hits. Although Hayate had power, Kasumi moved quickly, as soon as Xin would break the guard just once, it would be over. "Dammit, I should've used Hitomi," Xin mumbled to herself as she side-stepped Itachi's attack.

Just as she was about to break Itachi's guard, Naruto jabbed her hard in her back. She screamed and dropped her remote. While her remote lay on the floor, Itachi took his chance and killed Kasumi off.

The girls gaped in horror. "Looks like we win," Sasuke smirked. "Oh hell no! No way! You fucking cheated!" Xin screamed, jumping up. "You have no proof of this," Naruto nonchalantly. "Are you fucking serious!? You stabbed me with I don't fucking know what!" She accused angrily.

"There was never any rule against playing dirty," Neji pointed out. "I want a fucking rematch you little fuckers," Xin snapped hotly. "No rematches. Now, lay it on us!" Itachi was grinning smugly.

"I hate you cheating fools…." Midori whined. "Not the words I'm looking for," Itachi replied smugly. "You're a cheater…….Big Daddy…." Midori growled in defeat. The guys were either smirking or grinning widely.

"Fuck-tard!" Xin snapped, flinging herself over the couch, landing on top of Naruto. "I believe you mean Naruto-Sama!" Naruto was laughing his ass off as he dodged Xin's punches to his face.

"Alright. That's enough. Let's go cool off somewhere away from Naruto," Gaara yanked Xin off and dragged her out the room, kicking and screaming. "Imma kill you, _Naruto-Sama_!" She was yelling.

"You know, that wasn't right," Hinata reminded the guys, who were still grinning and smirking. "But we never said we couldn't play dirty," Shikamaru reminded the angry girls. "You guys would've been annoyed if one of us cheated like that," Sakura retorted. "You don't know that," Sasuke told her. She turned her steely gaze over to him. "Oh, but I do, _Big Daddy_," She rolled her eyes. "That would be a lot sexier without the attitude," Sasuke chuckled. She only chucked a pillow at him.

"Aww! Hina! Don't be mad!" Naruto whined, jumping to his feet. His beloved Hinata only folded her arms and turned away. "Baby! C'mon!" He was chuckling as he sat down next to her. She ignored him again, poking her lower lip out. She wouldn't mind if the girls had lost fairly. She really disliked cheating. It only proved that someone couldn't win the fair way. So they need to cheat.

And what the hell was with guys and being called Big Daddy? Why the hell do they like being called that? Did it make t hem feel superior? Would she feel superior if Naruto called her Big Momma?

No. It'd make her think she was fat. God, girls and guys thought differently. Girls were more insecure, weren't they? And guys were just cheating conceited jerks. Ok, they weren't all cheating. But they were conceited!

"Uh….maybe we should give them some alone time?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who nodded, whispered to everyone else. They all slowly got up and eased out the room, without the couple noticing. "I don't like cheating, Big Daddy," Hinata told him, glancing at him quickly. "It was just a game, Hina," He tried to remind her. "It doesn't matter. You cheated nonetheless," She replied. "But being called Big Daddy by my hot girlfriend…is hot!" Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Don't try to sweet talk me," She warned him. "Aww. C'mon it's just a game!" Naruto couldn't help but to grin, pouty Hinata was just too damn cute. Hinata was just one of them girls who could just be cute with any kind of expression.

"You cheated."

"Ok! Come here!" Without much of a warning, he pulled her into his lap. She let out a surprised squeal and blushed heavily. "What are you doing?" She whined, wiggling uncomfortably.

"I didn't do it to hurt your feelings," Naruto whispered loud enough for only her to hear, settling his chin on the top of her head. He, of all people, should know that sometimes his friends like to eavesdrop on deep conversations and what not.

"M-My feelings are not hurt," She insisted, stuttering slightly. "Then why are you so hung up about it?" He continued in his whispery tone. "B-Because….I j-just don't l-like cheaters," Hinata huffed, it would've been better if she hadn't stuttered.

"Gomen," He apologized while grinning, adjusting her so she was facing him. "Oh no. I'm angry at you," She started to push at his chest. He only laughed. "Good. I like em' feisty. Give Big Daddy a kiss!"

Hinata laughed against his lips. She couldn't help it. He shifted them again, laying her back to the couch, careful not to squish her with his own heavy weight. He kissed her softly because he knew Hinata didn't really like aggressive kissing, she liked the gentle sweet kisses.

As long as he got kisses, he didn't give a damn what kind of kissing his Hinata liked. She was still blushing but she slowly eased her slim arms around his neck. She couldn't help it; she was a sucker for his kisses. Especially when he sucked on her bottom lip, wanting entrance like he just did now.

And she just loved the way their tongues would dance around their mouths, and he would eventually allow her to win. Or so he says. She can kick his ass at tongue-battling any time, any day.

Ok, she'd let the cheating go just this once.

* * *

TenTen had her arms folded, eyes closed as she stormed away from Neji. "TenTen," He sighed heavily, calling her. "Hai, Big Daddy?" She answered, acid dripping off her words as she threw him a glance over her shoulder.

"Stop being like this."

"Being like what?"

"Like this!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Neji rolled his eyes. Ok, he did not like it when she went all girl-ish and bitchy on him. It just wasn't hot. Only times guys found that hot is when something is wrong with him. Everyone knew that males should always dominate in the relationship.

It was law.

Ok, it wasn't like, official law. But it was a law to each and every guy who had a girlfriend. "Look, I didn't tell him to cheat," He pointed out to her, which was the truth. He didn't tell Naruto to stab Xin.

But then again, he didn't stop it either. Either way, he didn't plan it so why the hell was TenTen so mad at him!? Shouldn't she be bitchin' at Naruto or someone? Hell, he didn't care, just not him!

"Oh yeah, sure," She replied sarcastically, rolling her chocolate brown eyes, which weren't looking so sweet from Neji's perspective. "Oh c'mon, this isn't fair," He grumbled as she stomped into her room.

What, because she went into her room she thought he wouldn't follow? Pssh. Yeah ok. Who the hell did she think she was? The Queen of England? He stormed in right after her, pushing the door open when she swung it closed.

"Neji!" She growled, whirling around and sitting on her bed, glaring darkly at him. You know what he just now noticed about his Japanese/Chinese maiden? She had the most plump, pink kissable lips he ever saw.

Ok. That sounded gay and he knew it, but jeez! They were just so….kissable. He just wanted to grab her face, tell her to shut the hell up and kiss her. Wait………well….that can be arranged.

She was ranting angrily now. God. Why did females have to talk so much? Why did little details piss them off so bad that they needed to talk someone's fucking ear off? He'd never know….

And surprisingly, her glaring was kinda…..attractive. Ok, maybe not attractive, but it was hot. This shocked him because everyone knew Hyuugas did not think like that. But then again he was a teenager.

He wondered if his Father had felt like this with his Mother. Ok. Ew. No. Mental picture. Mental pictures of your parents like that was no cool at all! It was just gross. Oh god, now that picture will be stuck in his head until…..

Oh wait, TenTen is biting her plump lip. Oh yeah, he liked that. Wait. No! Don't think like that. Why was he thinking like that!? It was like he just wanted to jump on her and rape her.

Holy crap. He was starting to think about sex. Ok. That would explain it, why he was suddenly noticing these things about TenTen. There was no way he was going sex her up good with like fourteen other people roaming around.

He'd just have to settle for kissing. He was slightly disappointed with just kissing, but he knew they wouldn't be able to do anything more than that with all these people.

He bent down, touching the sides of her face with his hands. He titled her head back to the angle he liked her at and leaned down, kissing her kissable, plump, pink lips.

She loved it when he took her by surprise, randomly planted kisses on her. It was just so fun. TenTen wasn't a big fan of…French kissing. She loved kissing Neji's neck. She leaned away from him and started to plant quick kisses up and down his neck.

Usually, Neji was in control. Of everything. But he just couldn't think straight with her sucking on his neck like that. He was going to have one big ass hickey tomorrow.

But….it was worth it.

* * *

Usually, Shikamaru didn't really care if females were upset. When you had a mother like he had, you just had to learn to stop. Any little thing bothers females, he had learned. If they get upset, just let them be, his father had told him.

So can anyone tell him why the hell was he following after his very upset girlfriend?

No? Anyone? Didn't think so. "Temari," He sighed out heavily. Man, he'd much rather be sleeping somewhere. "Don't you 'Temari' me, Big Daddy! You fuckin' cheater," She snapped back, swinging her hips rather harshly.

He wondered if it hurt swinging her hips that hard. Maybe not because she was doing so much. Why would you do something if it hurts you? Then again women have babies all the time….they must be used to pain or something.

Anyway, back to the situation. Temari made a sharp turn that kinda confused Shikamaru. Was she that mad that she had to turn so sharply? Damn, it was just a game. But then again, Temari didn't like to lose. She had a competitive streak.

You would think that would turn Shikamaru off. To the contrary, he loved that. He had no clue why though, maybe that shit was true when they say opposites attract. Hell, this whole house was full of opposite couples.

Ok, he was going off topic. "It's just a game," He reminded his desert blossom, who only huffed. "I don't like losing, you know that. And I hate it even more when the winners are cheaters," She reminded him.

"Make that into a plural, not a singular. If I recall correctly, Naruto was the only one who distracted Xin. Why the hell are you angry at me if it was the blond one who did it?" He frowned, his eyes trained on her swinging hips.

When did Temari get so curvy? And when the hell did her breasts get so big? He did not remember those. Then again, he never really paid attention to her body. Whoa. Why was he paying attention now.

She was just a regular girl……

A regular girl he just happened to find so ridiculously hot. Oh yeah, he was totally digging Temari's beautiful features. See? He can be not lazy and compliment people. Now, if only she'd just wait a second so he could talk to her.

Ok, that wasn't going to happen unless he stopped her. "Temari," He sighed again before catching onto her arm and yanking her into his room. Wow, he had good aim. He had, after all, pulled her into a random direction. "Nani?" She breathed hotly, her face flustering up.

"I didn't cheat. He did. Now stop being mad," He said slowly. It's a miracle, Shikamaru was actually making an effort. Did it matter that it had nothing to do with school work? Nope! Not at all.

He planted his hands on those curvy hips of her's and squeezed them for emphasis. Ok, so he only squeezed them because he wanted to, but if she thought it was for emphasis then good!

Huh. He never really noticed how good her hips felt, then again he barely ever grabbed at them. But wooow, did they feel good, again he squeezed them, causing Temari, who wasn't paying attention, squeak in an uncharacteristic way. "Well. That was sexy," He drawled sarcastically.

She glared at him and hit him in the chest. Damn this woman could hit like a man. She was hanging out with Xin way to much. That was not going to fly. He'd have to do something before she got the scary monstrous strength Xin possessed.

"Just forget all about it," He leaned close to her face, whispering against her plump lips, which looked oh-so inviting. She narrowed her annoyed eyes at him. "Don't try to make me forget, a kiss wont-,"

How rude! He had slammed his own lips against her lips in the middle of her speaking! What kind of bullshit was that!? Ok, it wasn't like she didn't like that thing he just did with his tongue, it's just that he rudely cut her off while she was speaking!

She could vaguely feel his hands running up and down the sides of her body. He seemed to have a real attraction with her curvy hips. But she could live with that. She couldn't help but giggle internally when her tongue joined his lazy dance around the inside of her mouth.

Maybe she should lose more bets often, if he'd kiss her like that.

* * *

"Sakura. Would you get back here and listen for a second?" Sasuke growled as he followed the trail of his angry Cherry Blossom. Since when could a Cherry Blossom be angry? Ok, soooo not the point.

"I don't want to talk to you, Big Daddy!" She snapped in annoyance, throwing him one irritated look. He only rolled his eyes. Women were so crazy. It was just a damn game. Why did they have to be such sore-losers?

"And I am not a fucking sore-loser!" He heard Sakura suddenly shout at him. Well! What, was she like, a fucking mind-reader now? Was he not going to get any privacy now? What kind of world were they living in?

She opened her door and stomped in, slamming it shut. Oh hell no. Who did she think she is? Last time he checked, this was the UCHIHA manor, not HARUNO manor. Did anyone see Haruno printed on the mailbox outside? No? Didn't think so.

This was his mothafucking house! Ok, it was actually his parent's house. But he grew up in this bitch, he runs this shit! No some pink-headed sore-loser! Well, he didn't mean to be that harsh, but it was the truth! She was being a sore-loser.

"You're being a sore-winner!" Sakura growled as he swung open the door, closing it behind him once he stepped in. Ok, seriously was she an actual mind-reader? This was getting creepy. She was gonna have to stop that.

"Sakura. If you're going to be angry…..be angry at Naruto. He poked Xin, remember? I was just sitting there. I didn't tell his dumbass to poke her," He tried to reason with her. Her jade green eyes flared in anger.

"Get out," She hissed at him. He glared at her. "No. Not until you admit it wasn't my fault," He snapped at her. She just glared at him. She stormed over to him and actually tried to attack him!

What the fuck!? It was just a game, dammit. Why the hell was his girlfriend trying to go all crazy white bitch on him!? "Sakura!" He groaned, catching onto her wrists, stopping her from attacking him.

Sakura was barely ever feisty like this. Sure, she reacted to Xin and others who annoyed her with a large amount of spunk in her, but she never turned on him. He kinda of found it………hot.

That was weird, wasn't it? Finding your girlfriend's anger hot? He couldn't help it! It was the way her checks were tinted red, and how her jade green eyes flashed in annoyance. He tightened his hold on his wrists and dragged her up against his body.

"Cherry Blossom," He blew in her ear. She always loved it when he called her that. And she couldn't help melting when he blew in her ear just like that. He knew her weaknesses. Oh, he was good.

"Calling me that is not going to get you off the hook, Big Daddy," She snapped sourly.

"Oh really? How about this?" He had dipped her down a little, had slid his arms around her small waist and kissed her passionately. She struggled for a moment but then slowly stopped and eased her arms around his neck.

She was a sucker for kisses.

Especially ones filled with passion and lots of tongue-battling. She was going to kick his ass in tongue battling! Or a least she thought so, she really couldn't concentrate on beating him when he moved his tongue like that around her own tongue!

Dammit. He was good.

Ok, she'd forgive him this time. Only because she loved the way his tongue danced.

* * *

Gaara was not having the same luck the others were having. "Let go!" Xin's muffled shouts bounced off his hand. He was surprised she didn't lick his hand yet. She would've done something like that.

"Not if you're gonna go crazy psycho bitch on us," He sighed in annoyance, pushing open the door that led to his bedroom. She wriggled out of his hold and paraded in anger over to his desk where she propped herself at.

"Don't try to sweet talk me," She ordered angrily. Gaara rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "Who said I was going to?" He questioned her, which only irritated her. "You suck you bitch," She huffed at him.

"You know, name calling is not sexy," He reminded her, which only caused her to roll her eyes and fold her arms across her chest. You know, Gaara never really noticed, but Xin made wearing ball shorts look sexy.

Usually, when he thought of ball shorts, he thought of disgusting sweaty guys playing basketball. But when he looked at Xin in her ball-shorts, he just found it sexy. Maybe because they were kinda baggy and hanging off her hips.

They showed off her nice slim long legs too. "Oh yeah?" She folded those long sexy legs, catching his eyes flicker to them. "What is sexy, hmm Big Daddy?" She asked innocently. Ok, was she gonna like, try to seduce him then beat the shit out of him?

Well, it wasn't gonna work! Take that, ya sore-losing bitch!

She leaned backwards on the desk, poking her plump chest and extended her long swan-like neck. Oh, that was dirty. She knew he had a thing for leaving passion marks on that pale neck of her's.

Ok. She wanted to play? He could play.

He pushed himself off the bed, causing her eyes to flicker in interest. He crossed the room over to her in long strides, his legs carrying him easy. He grabbed her sides and roughly yanked her body towards him, loving the surprised yelp that floated from her mouth.

She gave him an angry glare when she caught sight of his smirk. Just what the hell was he trying to pull?! His hand slid down her sides, her hips, and rested on the back of her thighs.

Without warning, he yanked her legs up and forcefully wrapped them around his waist, pulling her closer to him. Xin gave him an odd look. He loved the heat that was oozing from her body, especially the heat that just so happened to be located right between her legs.

Now don't get him wrong. He wasn't a pervert. He couldn't help it if she was easily turned on by him. And she did, after all, ask him what sexy was. She blushed heavily as she settled her small hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. If someone like, Itachi or Neji suddenly barged in, this would be hard to explain. How could you explain having your legs wrapped tightly around your boyfriend's waist?

It basically looked like they were about to do the dirty right there on his desk.

Of course they weren't actually going to do it. There were fourteen people running around plus a toddler. If they were in the middle of acting like heated bunny-rabbits, what were they going to do if one of them just waltzed in?

Because everyone knew none of these god-forsaken kids knew how to actually knock.

So, for now they'd just keep to kissing. Heated kissing, that is. He could feel her smile against his lips. "Oh wait! No! Not happening. You can't make me forget!" Xin suddenly yowled, ripping herself away from his tasty lips.

"Forget what?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

"Dammit!"

"Would you just shut the hell up and give me your lips?" He growled at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. He leaned over to her and licked her tongue. Yeah. That's right. Licked it. Just licked it, like it was a lollipop.

"You be on some freaky shit," She blinked, staring at his mouth. He just glared at her. "Lips. Here. Now." He growled. "….when do you want to have sex?" She suddenly asked.

He stared at her. Well. That was unexpected.

"Not anytime soon," He shrugged, keeping his hands glued to her waist. Xin frowned "Oh, what, I'm not good enough for ya?" She glared at him sourly. "I never said that. It's like fourteen people running around, plus the maids, plus Miyako. We are not having it where everyone can hear us," He answered.

Who wouldn't want to have sex with Xin? She had an hour-glass frame, hips like a goddess, plump chest, long legs, round ass. He was actually quite relived that she admitted that she still was a virgin. Untainted. Pure.

"Are you still a virgin?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. "Huh….uh….." He frowned. "Uh? Uh what?" She pressed on. "No….I'm not," He answered truthfully. What!? Well, he wasn't.

"Give me the bitch's name, address, and social security number."

"I'm not giving you that so you can hunt her down and kill her," He told her. She minded that he wasn't a virgin? It wasn't that serious, was it? Well, he did prefer her to be a virgin….

"Fine. What was her name?" She pouted, poking her lower-lip up. Gaara sighed heavily. "Rema Ryuho," He answered. "Ryuho." She repeated, testing the girl's name out. "I don't like it. Sounds like a hooker's name."

"You're just saying that because…….."

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in Mai," Xin answered, already knowing it was Mai from the knocking pattern. Mai opened the door, and stared at the couple with a quirked eyebrow.

"Gaara-Sama. A Rema Ryuho is here to see you."

Gaara paled, Xin's eyebrow quirked. "Great. The bitch came to me." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"So how do you know Gaara?"

Hinata and Naruto were sitting with the stranger, Ryuho for a minute while Mai searched for Gaara. "Oh. We went to the same boarding home for about a year together," Ryuho perked up, answering.

"Oh. That's nice…" Hinata smiled sweetly. She didn't like this girl. Why? Something about her rubbed Hinata the wrong way. You do not rub Hinata the wrong way.

"How's Gaara doing in school?" Ryuho tried to make small talk. "He used to never want to do any school work," She smiled fondly. "He didn't really like it at first, but Xin started to force him because Hinata started to force her," Naruto grinned.

"Xin?"

"That's my twin sister," Hinata answered her question.

Xin's P.O.V

I followed behind Gaara as he led me downstairs to the living room where that bitch was waiting. I'm gonna fuck her up the minute she does something that pisses me the fuck off.

Gaara had clasped his hand over mine. Like that was going to stop me. But it felt nice. I poked my lower lip out. I was jealous. He had sex with some other girl. Not me. It's not like I'm obsessive or anything.

But still…..

I'm inexperienced at sex. What if we do it and he doesn't like what I do? Wow. This was like the first time ever that I doubted myself. I'm always just oozing awesomeness. Naruto would probably rub this in my face.

We finally made it to the living room, and there was the slut. Sitting all dandy and innocent on the couch. Pssh. I knew why she was here. She wanted to get back with MY boyfriend and have sex with the love of MY life.

Uh, no. Not gonna happen.

She was probably a little taller than me (god, everyone was) with shoulder-length dark blue hair and calm grey eyes. She was kinda skinny and probably was a size B. Ha. My boobs pwns her boobs. I even had more hips then she had.

What had Gaara seen in her?

"Gaara!" She squealed in this annoying ass voice. I instantly scowled and stepped up to his side, making myself known. I saw her face instantly falter. "You must be Xin? I heard you make him do his school work! You must be a good friend," She forced a smile.

"I make a good girlfriend, you mean," I corrected her coolly. Oh, she thought she was slick. Her face faltered again. "Wow Gaara. You can really pick em'!" She exclaimed in a fake happy voice.

"I'm so glad you found a good girlfriend that can take care of you," She gushed, crossing the room to stand closer to him. "He can take care of himself," I fired back, putting on my own fake smile. Oh hell yeah. I was good.

I felt him squeeze my hand. Overboard. Ok. I'll chill. "Ryuho," He greeted. I cringed. Hooker name! He let go of my hand, which bugged the shit out of me, so she could hug him.

1…..2….3….4…5...

Ok! That was long enough! I grabbed his wrist and yanked on it, letting him know that huggy time was over! Thankfully he got the message and backed away from her, holding my hand again.

I dragged his ass over to the loveseat and motioned for her to sit down at the La-Z boy. "If you're gonna date Gaara, I need to know a few things about you," She folded her tanned legs.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Ice was dripping words. What kind of shit was that to say? Ryuho only smiled. "Even though we haven't talked lately. I really care about him and I just would like to get to know his new….girlfriend."

"We've been dating for awhile," Gaara pointed out.

That's my boy.

"Well….what's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"Meat. Like chicken, ribs, steak, tacos."

Favorite subject in school?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"No it doesn't."

"Everyone likes something."

"For the love of…..Music doesn't annoy me that much."

"What's you favorite genre of music?"

"I like pretty much anything."

"Even Country music?"

"Some."

"Who's your favorite artist?"

"_Nicki Minaj, Eminem, KoRn, Limp Bizkit, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, BoA, YUI, Epik High_, stuff like that."

"Any artist you hate?"

"_Keri Hislon_."

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"_The Bad Girls Club_."

"What's your favorite video games?"

"_Dead or Alive, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Tekken, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon_."

"Games you hate?"

"_Call of Duty_."

"Favorite books?"

"_Pretty Little Liar Series_."

"Favorite movies?"

"_Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the Thirteenth, Alice in Wonderland, Transformers, The Lion King, Hercules, The Princess and The Frog, The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

Ryuho was frowning now. What? She didn't like my answers. Should I care? Nope! Not at all. "You two…..are like complete opposites. How can you stand it?" She suddenly asked us.

Excuse me?

"You guys, personality wise, everything basically is contradicting! I'm surprised you two don't get into arguments daily!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms about.

Oh, I'd show her an argument.

"I like that we're different," Gaara told her. This made me smile. "It'd be boring if we both had the same thoughts on basically everything," He shrugged. "We used to have the same thoughts on basically everything," She reminded him.

"Uh-Huh….."

I tried and failed miserably at stifling my laughter. "Right……maybe you can take me on a tour of this beautiful house! It looks so gorgeous," She smiled widely. What the hell. She was creepy.

"Eh….sure. Xin, you want to come along?" Gaara turned to look at me as he began to stand up. "Nah. I'll hang back here and chill with Naruto and Hinata," I shrugged. I trusted Gaara, so if she tried any freaky shit, he'd tell me, and then I'd beat the shit out of her.

"Alright. Come on Ryuho," He nodded to follow. The bitch nearly raced over to him and clung to his arm. I shot him a dirty look. He slowly eased his arm out of her clutches and led her out of the living room.

Naruto instantly started to laugh once their footsteps faded away. "What?" I frowned, lifting my legs onto the couch. "You looked like you were gonna kill that girl!" He cackled. I pouted.

"She's after him." I stated firmly. Naruto stopped laughing. "Of course she is. God, did you hear how fake her voice was?" He rolled his eyes. "I know, I just wanted to scream shut the fuck up at her," I laughed.

Hinata shook her head but giggled. "She's definitely after him," She nodded a second later. See, even someone like Hinata could see that Ryuho is a hooker! Ok, not a hooker, but a man-stealer!

"I'm not gonna let it happen." I said firmly. "What're you gonna do?" Naruto tilted his head so that it sat on Hinata's shoulder. Aw. Those two were just the cutest ever. I wish I had a camera. Aw shit, this was one of them Kodak moments, I hate that commercial.

"Well?" Hinata broke me from my random thoughts.

I only smirked.

"You'll see…."

End P.O.V

"Xin! Make some dinner." Sasori poked his head into the living room. Xin scowled at him from her seat. "Can you say please?" She hissed sourly. "No. Now get to it." Sasori frowned.

Xin didn't budge. Sasori sighed and waltzed over to her; he grabbed her ankle and yanked her off the couch. "Sasori!" She growled in annoyance. He only shrugged and folded his arms. Hinata stood up and stretched.

"Any suggestions?" She smiled at Sasori as Xin climbed to her feet. "Can you make Yakitori?" He questioned, turning to the nicer Hyuuga. "Hai," She nodded. "I suggest that, please." The corner of Sasori's lip pulled for a millisecond.

Of course he was only nice to Hinata.

Xin just rolled her eyes. "Hey, whose that random blue chick hanging with Gaara?" Kisame looked up as the Hyuuga twins danced into the kitchen. "Oh. That's Gaara's old………._friend…_" Xin trailed off sourly.

Hinata frowned in confusion. "Tell you later," Xin mouthed to Hinata, who nodded. "Oh. She was clinging onto him. You'd better set her straight," Kisame shrugged to her, leaving the kitchen. He knew you should never bother women when she was cooking.

She could poison your food if you got her angry.

"Why did you say friend like that?" Hinata frowned as they started preparing to make dinner. "Because that's the girl Gaara had sex with," Xin mimicked Hinata's frown. Hinata turned to her sister, gaping.

"H-He's not a……?"

Good lord, even talking about this subject was making her stutter!

"Nope." Xin shook her head firmly as she turned the stove on. "I-I wonder if Naruto is a virgin…" Hinata mumbled to herself. "Probably," Xin shrugged. "How can you tell?" Hinata turned the rice cooker on.

"I just can." Xin smiled mysteriously.

"So how long do we have to call them Big Daddy and add Sama to their names?" Hinata tried to change the subject, she could see Xin tensing up. Xin only laughed. "They never said," She shook her head.

"Is the thing about Gaara bothering you?" Hinata asked quietly. She knew it was probably better to leave this matter alone, but she was the older sister. And older sisters talk to their younger siblings about their problems!

Xin rubbed the back of her neck. To be honest, she never really thought she would talk to Hinata of all people about this. She thought she might be better off with someone like TenTen or Temari.

But here she was, talking about her sex problem with her socially-retarded sister.

"Well….yeah. What if we have sex and I do something wrong because he already has experience and I have none! I'll make a fool of myself and he won't want to do it with me and I'll be like lonely and a virgin my whole life!" Xin whined.

"I think you may be overreacting." Hinata frowned. This was not like Xin. Xin did not act so unsure of herself. It was freaky. "Gaara loves you for you. He peeled through all the meanness and sarcasm and fell in love with you. Doesn't matter how good you are in bed," Hinata tried to cheer her hysterical twin up.

"Hey. I am not mean and sarcastic all the time."

"Most of the time."

"Your point?"

"Oh go check on the rice, would you?"

"Yes mommy."

"Haha."

* * *

Dinner was rather odd. Itachi and Midori were in their own little world, which was sickening. Deidara was trying to ignore the stares TenTen and Sakura were giving his hair, Fu wouldn't stop staring at Xin, Guan kept throwing TenTen small glances, and Ryuho would not shut up about Gaara.

Xin's eye twitched.

If this bitch did not shut up!

But on she went. On and on and on and on and on and on and on! Was their no off switch!? Damn, she wouldn't shut up! It was fucking annoying! Xin was going to kick this bitch's ass in a minute!

"Ok! It's kinda of late and I'm sure everyone is tired from traveling and all that, right? So why don't we all go to sleep? Mai will show you all to your rooms." Hinata stood up, motioning for the maid to show the guests their rooms.

As the guests filed out the room, Xin let her forehead slam down on the table-top. "What's her problem?" Temari frowned, looking at her best friend just sit there. "Poor thing. She wanted to cuss Ryuho out, but she kept biting her tongue." Naruto patted Xin's head.

Xin made a funny noise. "Alright. Let's go, you must be sleepy," Naruto patted Xin's head again. She pushed herself up and held her arms out. "I'm too tired to walk. Someone carry me." She whined, kicking her feet out.

"Neji." TenTen nodded to the tired Hyuuga. Neji didn't budge. "Oh for the love of……_Big Daddy_!" TenTen snapped. Neji smirked and walked towards his tired cousin. He slid his hands under the backs of knees and her back and lifted her up.

"G'Night!" They heard her slur before the two Hyuugas disappeared. "Ok! Everyone go wash up and get to bed." Hinata ushered everyone out the kitchen. "What're you, my mother?" Sasuke asked sourly.

"No. But I could get her on the phone in a second."

Sasuke's face paled.

Oh she was good.

Too good….

* * *

Xin had only been asleep for about an hour or so when she suddenly woke up with this funny feeling in her stomach. She sat up and threw her covers back, which annoyed Suki, who was sleeping in Xin's bed for the night.

Her feet softly touched the floor and she tip-toed over to her door. She placed her ear against it and listened. Nothing. No sound. Slowly, she eased her door open. You ever notice how the door squeaks really loud when you're trying to be quiet?

She slowly stepped out into the hall. It was dark and she was nearly blind. She was determined to find out what the hell this funny feeling was. With caution, she eased over to Gaara's room.

Something was off about his room.

She grabbed the handle and slowly eased his door open. She peered in secretly. She could see Gaara turned away, earphones stuck in his ears, sleeping. He must've taken some sleeping pills.

And then she noticed Ryuho trying to weasel her way into his bed without him waking up! OH HELL TO THE NO! She knew it! She fucking knew this bitch was trying to pull something!

This hooker obviously did not know she was dealing with a mothafucking Hyuuga!

She barreled in, throwing the door open. "What the hell are you doing!?" She growled, anger leaking from her very being. Ryuho jumped ten feet in the air and turned to Xin, a shocked look slapped onto her face.

"Oh. Xin…I was just about to…"

"Get ya fucking ass warmed!" (A/N: I don't really know if you guys know, but that means she about to whoop some hooker ass!)

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He sprang up and ripped the earphones out his ears. He looked at Ryuho, who looked scared shitless, and then at Xin, who looked like a deranged demon.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in a drowsy voice. "I was just going to come in here and wish you a good night, but then your crazy girlfriend came in and started to threaten me!" Ryuho accused Xin, pointing a finger at Xin.

"You better direct the finger somewhere else before I break it off." She threatened with nothing but hostile in her voice. "And this bitch is lying! I woke up with this funny ass feeling so I came in here and I see this ho trying to get in your bed!"

"That's a lie!" Ryuho huffed. "Really. Why the hell would you come in here and wake him up just to tell him good fucking night!? That's a load of bull!" Xin hissed with so much annoyance.

She didn't even notice Temari step into the room.

"Sweet Jesus! What the hell is going on? Do you guys realize some people are actually trying to sleep?" The blond snapped. "This bitch is trying to rape Gaara in his sleep," Xin jerked her head into Ryuho's direction.

"No I wasn't! I just wanted to sleep next to him!"

"AHA! You lying bitch, you admitted what you were up to!"

Ryuho looked horrified. She turned to Gaara, who looked annoyed. Just annoyed. "Ok. You. Get back to your own room," Temari crossed the room to snatch Ryuho's arm up. She started to lead her to the hallway.

As they passed Xin, she angrily jumped at Ryuho, who let out a freakish like squeal of surprise. "Well that was pleasant." Gaara grumbled once his sister took Ryuho out the room. "No kidding," Xin grumbled, folding her arms.

"Your mad."

"Damn Skippy!"

"Skippy?"

"Shut up."

"Alright. Come here," He motioned for her to come sit next to him in the bed. She frowned but crossed the room to sit next to him. He threw his arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer to him.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her forehead. "Is that a thank you?" She smiled softly. "If you wanna call it that," He shrugged, leaning away from her. "Can I sleep here for tonight?"

"Are you gonna try and rape me?"

"Hell no!"

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Lies."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"You shut up and go to sleep."

"Well fine then!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Shut up and sleep."

"….Ok…."

* * *

Xin woke up the next morning, alone in the bed. She stretched and yawned. She looked around, confused as to why the hell she wasn't in her own room. Her face went from puzzlement to annoyance.

She remembered what happened last night. "Stupid bitch." She grumbled as she rolled out the bed. She stretched again, cracking a couple bones then left to go to her room so she could wash up.

She stepped out the bathroom, brushing her long hair into a ponytail. She had decided to let it air-dry. She twisted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara were sitting.

"Hey guys. Wassup." Xin smiled as the three waved to her. She leaned over Hinata, who was at the stove and gave her a peck on the cheek. She moved over to Naruto and pecked him on the cheek.

She leaned across the edge to give Gaara a good morning kiss, but he turned and her lips landed on his lips. Naruto silently gagged at the two. "Ok. No kissing while people are trying to eat," Hinata elbowed Xin's side as she placed a plate of bacon down.

"Sorry." Xin grumbled as she settled on the stool next to the Gaara. "So, what was the commotion last night?" Naruto asked, he had woke up to hear Xin's angry muffled voice. Xin's face instantly turned red.

"Ok. So I like woke up with this funny feeling last night right, so like a little white girl, I got up to see what it was. I went to Gaara's room to find mothafucking Ryuho trying to get in Gaara's bed! Then the little bitch tried to lie on me. I was about to fuck her up but then Temari came in!" Xin explained to Naruto and Hinata.

"She a ho!" Naruto was cracking up. "I fucking know! Where is the hooker anyway?" Xin looked around. "She hasn't come out of the guest room yet," Gaara answered as he stole Hinata's glass of Orange Juice.

"She better stay her skank ass in there." Xin mumbled to herself. "Why'd you say 'like a little white girl'?" Hinata went to get another glass for herself. "You ever notice in those American movies where something dangerous is obviously out there but the white chick goes out to see, anyway?" Xin asked.

"Hai." They nodded. "Really, have you ever seen like an Asian person do that or Black, or Indian, or anyone besides a white girl? And why are they always chicks? And why do they always run and trip and then start crawling away?" Xin frowned as she sipped some of Gaara's Orange Juice.

They watched in amusement as she ranted. "Ok, if I ever fell while running from some insane psychopath, I'd kick the shit out of that fucker, get up and haul ass, but they just back up and start crying. Crying is not gonna save you honey!"

"Xin, it's not that serious," Naruto laughed. Xin shrugged. "Yeah…" She laughed. Naruto picked up some random book he had and opened it to a random page. "When someone gives you lemons, what do you do with them?" He read from the book.

"Make lemonade?" Hinata answered. Xin scoffed. "No the fuck you don't! You squeeze that shit in the mothafucka's eyes!" She laughed. "….You are a cruel little girl..." Gaara trailed off, shaking his head.

"Who told the mothafucka to give out lemons?" Xin shrugged, grinning widely as Hinata served breakfast. "Why are such a cruel little girl? You got Hinata as an example and yet your still…..cruel," Naruto shook his head as he ate some waffles.

"It's fun." Xin shrugged as she chewed on a piece of her omelet. They spent thirty minutes eating and talking. Just as they were finishing, Ryuho walked into the room. The girl froze once she saw Xin loading the dishwasher.

Xin spotted her out of the corner of her eye. She let out a heavy sigh. She twisted around and glared at Ryuho. "Morning, Ho." She greeted. "My name is Ryuho," Ryuho pointed out sourly.

"Your point?"

Ryuho glared at Xin, who glared right back. "Listen bitch." She said, giving a scary look. The whole room became quiet and just plain cold. Maybe that was the air conditioner though…

"I don't care what went on between the two of you the year when you both were at that school. But he's mine right now. Not yours. He'll never be yours again. Got that? I am not the one to fuck with. Aight? I am not the one. I will fuck you up so hard if you cross me."

Gaara decided to stand up. "Ryuho. Maybe it's time you go now." He suggested. "Yes, maybe it is time," Hinata nodded. "Gaara. Once I walk out that door, I am not coming back," Ryuho looked up the red head.

"Bye Giiiirl!" Xin dragged out. Ryuho gave her a threatening glare. Xin stepped closer, raising her eyebrows. Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her back. Gaara didn't say anything.

Ryuho let out a nasty sounding growl before spinning on her heel. A maid followed to let the angry girl out once she had her shoes on. "I'm the baddest chick and they don't call me that for nothing!" Xin grinned, shaking her hips.

"You keep thinking that," Naruto laughed at her. "Whose badder than me!? Who could possibly out-bad me?" Xin asked with her hands on her hips, leaning forward to glare at him. "Hinata of course!"

"…….We're twins you dumbass!"

Gaara chuckled and Hinata laughed. They couldn't believe they were in love with idiots like these! Out of all the people to fall for, they fell for the idiots! Kami-Sama was probably laughing at them.

But if they weren't idiots…..nothing would be the same.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Omg, this is like the longest chapter I've ever written! 31 Pages!_

**Xin: No kidding.**

_TeeBeMe: Well! I saw the movies 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. Both were awesome if anyone is thinking of seeing them. School is almost over! Yay! I promise to start updating stories more in the summer, promise! Oh yeah, no offense to white people about the horror movies, but its true you know?_

**Xin: Don't make promises you can't keep.**

_TeeBeMe: Shut up! What do you guys think of Midori? Maybe I should try to throw in a love interest for Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. Who knows?_

**Xin: REVIEW PLEASE! And TeeBeMe only owns the OCs of the story and the storyline itself!**


	25. Some people are so weird!

TeeBeMe: I only own Xin-Chan, the other random OCs of this story and the plot. Ayame belongs to Gaaraxoxo! This chapter was longer than I had originally planned, oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata and Gaara watched in pure amusement as Xin and Naruto amused themselves by playing Numbers. "Aw! Naruto! You messed it up! We were on twenty-three, not twenty-two you moron!" Xin groaned, settling her hands into her lap. "Oh shut up! That shit hurts after awhile!" Naruto shouted. "Oh stop bitchin'!"

Hinata only laughed while Gaara chuckled. The two couples were polar opposites, Hinata was quiet and shy, and Naruto was a loud idiot. Gaara was calm and cool, Xin was a hyperactive sadist. How the hell did fate bring them together? Hinata calmed her laughter down and shook her head.

"It's funny." She suddenly stated as Naruto and Xin started their game back up. She caught Gaara's attention, which turned to look at her. "What's funny?" He questioned the kind Hyuuga, who smiled at him. "We're nothing alike. Nowhere near alike, and yet Naruto and I and you and Xin fit together perfectly with each other," She answered him.

"Ah. You're right." Gaara nodded, drinking some of Hinata's orange juice. He already finished his glass (which he stole from Hinata), he was too lazy to go to the fridge and pour more, so he decided to sip some her drink, which earned him a small pout from her. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd be like if they were both normal. How would things be?" She questioned, tapping her chin.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Hime. Could come true," Gaara shrugged. Xin had started to slap Naruto because he messed up the game again. "I can't help but to wonder though…." Hinata trailed.

* * *

The next day, Hinata staggered down the stairs, still in her sleep clothes. She sleepily walked past the living room to go to the kitchen. Suddenly, she stopped and stiffened. The sleep was knocked right out of her. She blinked. Hard. What the hell did she just see?

Slowly, she eased back to the living and peered in. Naruto and Xin were sitting there, Naruto seated on the loveseat while Xin was in the La-Z boy recliner. First of all, what the hell were those two doing up! She was always the first one up and about, followed by Gaara. Xin and Naruto were usually the last ones awake.

Naruto was dressed in black slacks with a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it. His blond hair was brushed to perfection and those whisker tattoos on cheeks were nowhere to be found. He was engrossed in a thick black book. Xin also had on black slacks; she wore a buttoned-up white short sleeved shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the arm. Her long dark hair was also brushed perfectly and fell around her in a cascade of darkness. A pair of silver oval glasses sat snug on the bridge of her nose as she filled out a cross-word puzzle.

"Ah. Onee-Sama." Xin smiled sweetly at Hinata, noticing her first. Onee-Sama! What the hell? Xin has never called Hinata 'Onee-Sama'! She used to say 'Hinata-Nee' but never 'Onee-Sama'! Naruto looked at her, and nodded in her direction. "Good Morning," He greeted coolly.

"Xin. Why are you dressed like that?" Hinata frowned. This was just too real. "Xin? Onee-Sama, you know I prefer my full name over that silly nickname," Xin chuckled at her. What the frig? Hinata was flabbergasted. What the heck was she talking about? Xin loved being called Xin! Only the Hyuuga elders called her by her full name.

"Naruto. Why are you reading? And why are you doing a cross-word puzzle? It's the summer! You guys should be sleeping in right now!" Hinata started to freak a little on the inside. "Sleep in? How….childish," Naruto looked slightly disgusted. "Why would we sleep in? You know as well as I do that Naruto and I are taking over the companies in the autumn, we shouldn't be sleeping in when we have so much to prepare for." Xin frowned, titling her head to the side.

"Taking over? You mean Dad picked you to take over the Hyuuga Corp? Why the heck did he do that!" Ok, she was starting to freak out much more. "Well who else is he going to pick?" Xin looked offended. "I thought he was going to make Hanabi the president?" Hinata frowned.

"Hanabi? Who the heck is Hanabi?" Xin frowned. "Our little sister?" Hinata was confused. "We don't have a little sister, Onee-Sama. It's just you and I. What's the matter with you?" Xin shook her head. "But why did he make YOU the new president?" Hinata was trying to calm herself.

"Well why wouldn't he? You're too soft. There's no way our dear cousin Neji can do it. I have all the abilities to take over the company," Xin chuckled as if it was obvious. "W-Why can't Neji do it?" Hinata massaged her temples. "He's about to die, goodness what's the matter with you?"

"Die! What happened!" Ok, full freak on is a go! Xin shook her head. "His pregnant girlfriend told him that if he didn't stop doing drugs, she'd kill him. He didn't stop, so she stabbed him. He's in critical condition right now." Xin briefly explained. "Are you alright, Hinata-San? You don't seem yourself." Naruto stated, staring at her.

Hinata-San? Since when did he call her that? She shook her head. "Perhaps she hit her head, dear," Xin dismissed, going back to her puzzle. "Dear? Why would you call him that?" Hinata stared at her twin sister, who sighed heavily. "What else would I call my fiancé? Do you plan on playing twenty questions all day?" She rolled her eyes.

"F-Fiancé? Who am I with?" Hinata stuttered out. "No one. Since you won't be taking over anything, Otuu-Sama decided you didn't need to marry any other strong figures." Xin shrugged absently. "W-Where's Gaara?" Hinata was totally freaking out. "Gaara? Who's Gaara?" Xin turned to look at Naruto.

"Ah. I remember him. He was that red-headed delinquent; remember with the 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead?" He briefly described him. "Oh him! Isn't he in prison? Why would it matter where his is? We don't associate with _trash_ like him," Xin shook her head. Trash! How could she say that about him, the one she loved!

Ok….so Gaara is in jail, Neji is in the hospital, and TenTen is pregnant and nowhere to be found. So where were Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke? She was a little afraid to ask. "So where's Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Sasuke committed suicide last year; he couldn't take living in the shadow of Itachi-Sama, Sakura? The Haruno girl? Ah, she ran off to America with that guy, Rock Lee. Shikamaru dropped out of school, we haven't seen him since and Temari…..oh, and that's Gaara's sister, isn't it? Didn't she get a sex-change or something along those lines?" Xin counted off, Naruto nodded.

Oh. My. Kami-Sama. What the hell happened! Wait! Didn't she say something about them being normal yesterday? Holy crap, this is how it would be if Xin and Naruto were normal? This was all terrible! All this because they were normal? Their small family of ten were ruined!

"Naruto...ah…Naruto-San, what do you think of Ramen noodles?" The question suddenly floated from Hinata's mouth before she had time to think. Naruto's face twisted up in pure disgust. "Those noodles are disgusting. I curse whoever created those damn noodles." He snapped.

Jesus Christ in a miniskirt!

She did not want them to be normal! Fuck normal then! This shit was bizarre! This couldn't be real. How the hell was she going to back to the normal reality! There was no way she was staying in this fucked up world! She swore, if everything went back to normal, she'd never question Naruto's and Xin's odd personalities!

But how! Oh….she was about to try some real gay shit, but if it got her home, then she didn't give a damn! Three times, she clicked her heels together. "There's no place like home." She started to chant, ignoring the other two's odd looks.

A minute later, she cracked open her eyes to see Xin and Naruto still there in their professional clothes. "Are you alright?" Xin asked curiously, leaning forward, quirking her eyebrows. She was obviously thrown off by Hinata's odd behavior.

"IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Hinata! For fuck's sake, shut the hell up!"

Hinata sprang up, her eyes wide and alarmed. She was staring at an annoyed as hell Gaara. "You're not in jail!" She squealed, throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara frowned. "Where is everyone! Is Neji in the hospital? Is Sasuke dead! Is Sakura in America with Lee? Is TenTen pregnant? Is Shikamaru still around? Is Temari a man?" She shot out questions at the confused red-head.

"Um….Neji isn't in the hospital, Sasuke is very much alive, Sakura is in Sasuke's room, no, TenTen isn't pregnant, Shikamaru is sleeping in his room, and no, Temari isn't a man. Hinata. What the hell is wrong with you? First you wouldn't stop screaming in your sleep and now you're talking rubbish."

"I had this creepy dream where Xin and Naruto were normal! They were engaged to each other, Xin hated her nickname, Naruto hated Ramen and they were going to take over the companies! And I was going to be alone!" She explained in one breath. "Riight…well….you're still going with Naruto, and Xin is still mine and quite frankly, I like it that way, so let's keep it that way." Gaara was still frowning.

"Ah shit! What the fuck is this shit!" She suddenly heard Xin's voice whining. "What are you talking about? This is Yu-Gi-Oh," She heard Sasori's annoyed drawl answer. "What the fuck is they riding on bikes for? Change the mothafuckin' station!" Xin demanded. It was silent as someone fiddled with the remote.

"Who the hell is that bitch!" Xin exclaimed in annoyance. "That's the new chick, Hikari." Kisame answered. "Where the fuck is Kasumi! Change the goddamn channel again!" Xin snapped in annoyance. Again, silence as someone fiddled with the remote again. "Oh my fucking god, who are these people!" Xin growled once the station was turned.

"Those are the main characters of Digimon Savers," Itachi yawned. "The fuck? Change the channel!" Xin snapped again. "For fuck's sake, are we going to watch anything!" Naruto snapped at Xin. "Shut the fuck up! I ain't tryna watch these corny ass spin-offs of good shows!"

"Kirby is on, put that on, yeah!" Deidara hummed out.

"See? Arguing over trivial things. Everything is normal," Gaara shrugged. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "You just don't understand how happy I am to hear that."

"Glad I can be of some assistance. Now get your ass back to sleep. I'm tired and you woke me up. I took three damn pills and you woke me up like it was nothing." Gaara stood up, shaking his head. "I truly am sorry about that," Hinata laid back down and Gaara yanked her blanket back up to cover her.

"Have I ever told you I love you, like a brother?" Hinata smiled fondly. "No, I don't recall that," Gaara shook his head. "Well I do. I'm glad you'll be my brother-in-law," Hinata yawned. "Yeah. The feelings mutual. Good night," Gaara stretched and began to leave. "Night," He heard her yawn out just as he was closing the door.

Xin suddenly came up the stairs, huffing and puffing. "Thought you were watching T.V with the others," Gaara broke her out of huffing. "Itachi sent me to bed because I wasn't playing nicely. And it's past my bedtime," Xin rolled her eyes. She frowned, quirking a thin dark eyebrow. "Why're you coming out of Hinata's room?"

"I was telling her to shut the hell up. She was having this freaky ass dream and started to scream. Woke my ass right up, so I went in there and woke her ass up." Gaara scratched his neck. Xin studied him for a long time. "You're blushing. You guys had a moment, didn't cha?" Xin was grinning.

"I'm not blushing and I don't have moments."

"I'm not blind, love. You're face is red, like a tomato. Aw. You two had a brotherly-sisterly moment. How cute," She mused to herself. "Shut the hell Xin. I don't even have those moments with my own sister, what makes you think I'll have them with your sister?" He rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want, love." Xin grinned, sauntering past him. He could hear her small chuckling. That crazy bitch.

* * *

"Midori, can I ask ya something?"

In order to get to know Itachi's newest girlfriend, Midori, the girls dragged her off to Xin's room to have a little girl time to themselves. Hinata was currently painting Midori's nails a forest green color while Xin was brushing her hair. "Sure. What is it?" Midori smiled as she blew on the wet coat.

"To be honest, while you and Itachi were telling us of how you two met, I thought you were insane, kinda of like Xin here," TenTen pointed to Xin, who was still dragging the brush through Hinata's hair. Xin gave her a small glare. "But you seem nothing like it from your story. You act more like Hinata," Temari finished, nodding over to Hinata, who smiled sweetly.

"Ah. You see, I get a little crazy when I have bad days. I was lost, I lost my favorite purse, my heel had broke, my Father didn't answer his phone when I tried to call him," Midori sighed heavily. "How long have you been in Konoha?" Sakura tilted her pink head to the side.

"Since June. I'm terrible at directions. I came over here with my Father and Mother to see my grandparents," Midori told them as Hinata painted her other nails. "Where did you come over from?" Xin turned as her door was pushed opened and Miyako came in paraded in. The toddler smiled sweetly before going over to Temari and settling in her lap.

"I live in Vietnam. Our family's business branched out and my father decided to run the one in Vietnam," Midori answered. "Are you Vietnamese?" Xin started to brush her pony tail. "Only a small trace of Vietnamese blood runs through my veins, not a lot," Midori replied as Hinata finished.

"Oh." Floated around the room. "Falling in love wasn't my plan," Midori mumbled to herself, although the others heard perfectly. "Who does plan something like that?" Temari laughed out loud. "Well….there is those chicks who watch too many romantic movies and go nuts and start planning the shit out," Xin shrugged.

"Do you girls think Itachi would want to marry me?" Midori suddenly asked. The room suddenly became quiet. Everyone turned to the Hyuuga twins specifically. "Why're you guys looking at us?" Xin frowned while putting the brush down. "Well, you guys did grow up together," Sakura pointed out.

"Midori. Please don't tell me your parents want to marry you off to some rich guy and will do it unless you find someone else to marry." Hinata frowned, her eyes widening. "You're using Itachi?" Xin frowned, she would not settle for this! No one uses one of her family members.

"No! No! What Hinata said is true, but I really do love Itachi," Midori quickly replied. "How long do you until they force you to marry someone else?" TenTen tilted her head to the side. "I have until October 4th of next year. That's my 21st birthday," Midori answered.

"I'm sure we can work something out by then, wouldn't you agree Hinata?" Xin gave Hinata a secretive smile. "Yes. We have plenty of time," Hinata nodded, a smile gracing her lips as well. "I hate it when you guys do that freaky twin crap," Temari replied. "Why?" Xin covered her yawn with her hand.

"Cause no one else knows what's going on in your evil little minds," TenTen laughed. "I bet you and Gaara could probably do it," Xin shrugged. "No they can't. It's a twin thing," Hinata pointed out. Xin only laughed. "Riight." She nodded. "You know, Itachi and the others warned me to be careful with you," Midori suddenly nodded in Xin's direction.

"Oh. They've talked about me?" Xin looked quite pleased. Midori only laughed. "What did they warn you about?" Sakura shook her head at Xin's pleased look. "They told me she was a…loose cannon, they tried to say nicely. Sasori said 'she's a complete bi-polar bitch who never does what you ask to her to do and gives you a hard time'," Midori had to mouth the 'bitch' part. They all knew Kankuro wouldn't be pleased if his daughter started to curse.

Xin frowned. "I'll show him bi-polar…" She grumbled in annoyance. "Miyako, go find Uncle," Temari eased her young niece out of her lap, who planted a sloppy kiss on Temari's cheek before jetting out of the room. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as they were left to their own thoughts.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and in bounced Naruto. "Naruto. What the fuck man! Don't you know how to knock?" Xin glared angrily at the blond. "I can see the bi-polarness," Midori whispered to Sakura, who laughed. "Oh shut up Xin. I came in here to tell you lovely ladies that we're going clubbing tonight," Naruto grinned.

"Don't say 'clubbing' anymore. Sounds gay," TenTen stretched. "When are we leaving?" Temari stood up. They were honestly used to Itachi popping up and dragging them off out of the house even though they weren't supposed to be going outside. "You girls take forever, so an hour. Go get ready!" Naruto gave them a thumbs up before bouncing out of the room.

"Midori, you have a figure like TenTen's, so go with her to borrow some clothes," Temari pointed to TenTen, who didn't mind sharing her clothes. Midori flashed a smile. "Alright. Let's go," She nodded as they all left to get ready.

Naruto was right. They did take forever. "Oh my god. Are they almost done!" Kisame growled, tapping his fingers against his lap. "Hell, they better look good as hell, making us wait this long." Sasori grumbled into his hand. They could hear the women of the house running around upstairs, talking what color they should wear, their makeup, etc.

* * *

"Here Temari, wear this over top of that," Midori held up a black item. Temari took it from the older woman and examined it. She grinned. "Thanks." She nodded before slipping the material over her head. Temari had on a black spaghetti-strap crop top with a mesh layered top with a lace overlay. She had on black skin-tight leggings, a pair of black stiletto platform pumps sat near her feet. She was quickly brushing her blond hair to sway around her shoulders. As she finished her hair, she plugged in big hoop earrings.

Midori however, wore a short dark green strapless ladder side dress. She was curling the tips of her green hair with the help of Sakura. A pair of knotted strappy platform sandals sat near her feet. While Sakura fixed her hair up, she leaned forward in the mirror, applying green eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss.

Sakura wore a red and black Metallic banded bottom mini halter dress. The black bands were at the bottom of her dress and around her bust-line. Around her neck a large red pendant hung. She had on red bracelets on her left wrist. She couldn't do much with her hair, so she curled the tips like Midori's. She was carrying a pair of thick heeled pumps.

"TenTen! For Pete's Sake! Let your hair down, damn!" Temari pointed to TenTen, who was pulling on a brown and pink studded camouflage tube top and matching short shorts. In her lap was a pair of brown flats. She was quickly fastening a silver vintage angel wings necklace around her tanned neck. "Ah, but I don't wanna," She whined, but untied her hair from its buns and watched in the mirror as her hair fell around past her shoulders. "Perfect," Temari grinned.

Hinata, being the modest girl she was, wore a purple tank top with a (shockingly) skin tight white hoodie that had a purple dragon wrapped around the hoodie starting from her back and ending on her left breast. Xin had let her borrow a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple and black studded belt. She was going to slide her feet in black high heeled ankle strapped heels. Her dark hair was brushed to perfection, not a hair out of place.

Xin, being the wild one she was, wore a dark purple sexy convertible top. She was pulling on a black mini skirt and thigh-high black and purple fishnet stockings. They could clearly see two purple straps slapped onto her hips. "Are you wearing a thong?" Midori frowned, tiling her head to the side.

"Yeah. Pretty comfortable. You guys should try it," Xin grinned, spotting the boots she was looking for. She grabbed the boots just as the door flew open. "Why are you guys taking so damn long!" Naruto growled from the doorway, Sasuke standing behind him. "Xin, what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke directed his attention to his crazy cousin, who was sliding bracelets, necklaces, and rings onto her body.

"I believe it's called clothes," Xin replied smugly. Sasuke glared at her. Sasuke opened his mouth for a reply, but Xin's hands shot out and grabbed onto his face. "Ohh, look how sexy Sakura looks," She whispered, twisting so he would be looking at Sakura, who was plugging earrings in.

The room was filled with silence as Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Damn," They heard him grumble. "Damn Hinata! You lookin' bad in them skinny jeans!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "That wasn't even a proper sentence," TenTen chuckled. "Close your mouth Naruto, flies will nest," Temari laughed as she stood up.

"Ok! You guys, let's go!" Xin grinned, pointing to the door. "Neji is gonna shit a brick when he sees your get-up. Maybe Itachi too," Sasuke informed her as he slung his arm tightly around Sakura's small waist. "Yeah? Well, this is me with my not caring face," Xin pointed to her face, which looked like it didn't care and strolled out the room.

"…Was she wearing a thong?"

* * *

"Oh hell no. You get your ass back upstairs and change. There is no way in hell your little ass is going out like that," Itachi pointed to the stairs as Xin stood in front of him, hands propped on her thong straps-clad hips. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come off of it, Itachi. I'm almost a legal adult. I'm a grown woman, if I wanna dress like this, then hell, I'll dress like this," She scoffed.

"Oh good god, who cares. Can we just go to the club?" Sasori groaned impatiently. "What if she gets kidnapped and raped?" Itachi asked dryly. Xin could faintly hear someone (it sounded somewhat like Neji, she wasn't sure) whisperer 'like last time'. Her face instantly twisted into annoyance.

She instantly grabbed onto Gaara's arm, pulling him closer to her. "Helloooooooo. Over-protective boyfriend here? He'd rather shit a brick than let me even talk to some random guy, isn't that right, love?" Xin grinned up at her beloved boyfriend, who had been staring at her ass for the majority of Itachi's and Xin's argument. "He could be the rapist, Xin," Itachi pointed out sourly, giving an icy glare at the young red head.

Ok, it wasn't like he had anything against Gaara, but come on; he was like an older brother to Xin. He could still remember the good old days where Xin would rather play football (she was a rough one) with Itachi over kissing guys. Sigh. Where had the time gone? He felt the same toward Naruto. Nothing against that idiot either, but he loved Hinata like he loved Xin.

He would fuck these two up if the twins got hurt physically or mentally.

"It's not rape if she likes it," Gaara shrugged his shoulders. Xin smacked a hand over her forehead. Itachi was going to kill him for saying that. "Listen you red-headed fucker-," He began to say, only for Midori to cut him off. Everyone else had already slid into their shoes; they were just waiting on Itachi, Xin, and Gaara.

"Babe! Let it go! She's a smart girl and Gaara won't do anything stupid. Let's go out and have some fun!" Midori leaned over, but didn't move back into the house because then she would have to take her shoes back off, and grabbed Itachi's arm, pointing to his shoes.

"Fine," Itachi grumbled, he swiped his shoes off the rack and quickly shoved his feet into them. Xin shot a glare at Gaara. "Did you really have to say that?" She asked through tight lips. "Yeah, I think it was called for," Gaara shrugged again, walking to the rack and grabbing his red converses.

Xin rolled her eyes but bent down. "Stop bending down!" She heard Itachi growl. She shot back up, and glared at him. "How do you expect me to put on my boots!" She hissed through clenched teeth. This was getting just silly. Itachi rolled his eyes but suddenly grabbed her leg; she let out a yelp and leaned onto the wall for support.

"For fuck's sake! Itachi!" She growled in annoyance. He ignored her and shoved her foot into the boot. He sent her a glare as he laced the strings up. "Well maybe if your goddamn skirt wasn't so short, we wouldn't be going through this," He growled back. "Well excuse me for being sexy," Xin huffed as he grabbed her other leg. "Please don't ever say that to me again," Itachi spat dryly as he finished and yanked her out the front door after everyone.

"What car we taking?" Naruto questioned, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. A sudden sleek navy blue limo suddenly rounded the corner and slowed to a stop in front of the group of teens, plus five adults. "That answer your question, hmm?" Deidara grinned at his fellow blonde. "Guess it does," Naruto grinned back.

Kisame opened the door and they all climbed in one by one. "Ok, before anyone asks, we're going to a club I usually go to so don't worry about being underage. And second, can we please avoid starting fights, _Xin_," Itachi's eyes suddenly cut into Xin's direction, who was busy trying to fold her legs without exposing too much.

"Huh? What? Why'd you just say my name?" Xin asked sourly, crossing her arms over her chest, which could be easily exposed if someone was bold enough to tug at her shirt. "Seriously Xin?" Sasori frowned. "What? I'm not crazy." Xin puffed, staring out the window. "This is coming from the girl who attacked the insane psychopath dude cause' he ate some of her tacos," Kisame reminded her sourly. "Eh! Who told that fucker to mess with a fuckin' Hyuuga?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Everyone just shook their heads, except for Midori, who had no idea what they were talking about. "Anyway, just try to refrain from hitting someone," Itachi sighed heavily. "A lady never starts a fight," Xin grinned, she suddenly turned to Temari, who grinned back at her. "She just finishes it," Temari finished, leaning over to give Xin a high-five.

They argued for the rest of the ride, it wasn't their fault. That was just how they were. "You're gonna need to get used to this if you're gonna stick around with Itachi," Kisame notified Midori as they came to a stop in front of a club, the front doors over-crowded of people trying to get in.

Midori only laughed as Sasori swung the door open and climbed out first. Everyone slowly climbed out after him. "Club Skyy. Well, it's an alright name," TenTen mumbled to herself, turning to smooth out the wrinkles on Sakura's dress. "It could've been better," Sakura nodded as TenTen finished.

"Stay close guys," Itachi told them as he grabbed Midori's hand and led them all through the crowded area. "Excuse me, Excuse me, Excuse me, MOVE OUT THE FUCKIN' WAY!" Xin suddenly screamed to some poor random guy who had gotten stuck in front of her. He jumped, clearly startled by her sudden outburst before scrambling away. Gaara rolled his eyes and caught onto her arm, dragging her along.

Itachi waved to the bouncer, who gave a friendly nod. "They're all with you?" He nodded to the group of teens standing behind Itachi and the rest of the adults. "Yeah. That boy is my brother, those three are my cousins, the rest are friends," Itachi nodded to the teens. The women smiled in a friendly matter.

The bouncer, whose name they would later learn was Chaz, nodded in approval. He moved out the way a swung open the club's door, ushering them in. "Have a nice time," He told them as they all slid past him into the hyped up club. It was dark inside the clubs and strobe lights of neon yellow, green, blue, and pink were flashing.

There was a bright checkered red flashing dance floor where a large amount of people were shaking their groove thing at in the middle of the building. Round and square tables littered the light side of the building while on the right side of the club was a bar. Kevin Rudolf's 'Let It Rock' was blasting loudly from the large speakers at the D.J booth.

"_Because when I arrive, _

_I, I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher," _

"Hey, I see Pein," Sasori suddenly pointed at the bar, spotting an Orange-haired man with several piercings on his face to his ears. "Konan-Chan is with him, yeah!" Deidara cheered. "That must be Hidan and Kakuzu is around here somewhere too," Kisame shrugged. "Tobi is probably here too, better watch out Deidara," Sasori reminded the usually happy blond, whose face suddenly dropped.

"Is Tobi a bad person?" Midori shouted over the loud music to Itachi. "Nah. He just annoys the hell out of Deidara. He is mine and Sasuke's cousin," Itachi shrugged. "Ah! Konan-Chan!" Xin shouted over the music, going over to the blue-haired woman, who looked quite surprised to see Xin.

"Well, if it isn't little Xin-Chan. What are you doing here? Aren't you a bit young to be in here?" Konan smiled at the Hyuuga. She elbowed her fiancé in his ribs, bringing his attention to the younger woman. "Ah. Xin. You must be here with Itachi and the others, right?" He nodded a hello to her.

"Yes, I am too young. Itachi got us all in," Xin replied, sliding onto the stool next to Konan. "All? The whole group is here? That's nice, I haven't seen them all in awhile," Konan spoke just as the others finally followed Xin's tracks. Gaara forcefully tugged Xin's right leg to cross over her left leg.

"Pein. Where's Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi?" Itachi nodded his hello as everyone exchanged their greetings. The younger women were crooning over Konan's engagement ring. "Hidan went to preach about his belief he never stops talking about, Kakuzu went to go make a quick buck or something like that and Tobi….well, I actually don't really know," Pein explained as Konan proudly showed off her beautiful ring.

"Pein-Sama, you finally proposed to Konan-Chan," Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "She kept threatening me," Pein offered a small smile. Xin and Temari laughed. "We've taught you well," They chorused together. Konan only laughed. "Pein, come on, let's go dance," Konan grabbed his hand and dragged him off without giving him much of a choice.

"Think you two may've taught her too much." Kisame stated. Temari and Xin only laughed. Ke$ha's song 'Tik Tok' suddenly blasted out. "C-Can we go dance? I like this song," Hinata blushed heavily. She had a thing for dancing and although she was shy, if she was surrounded by the girls, then she'd feel much more confident.

"Sure! Let's gooooo!" Sakura grabbed Hinata and ran to the dance floor, followed by the rest of the girls. Xin turned to the special men of her life, smiling widely. "You guys aren't coming?" She tilted her head to the side. "Nah, we'll dance later." Naruto grinned before turning and ordering a drink.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like _

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit the city _

_Before I leave brush my teeth _

_With a bottle of Jack _

_Cuz when I leave for the night _

_I ain't comin' back!" _

* * *

Temari frowned, looking around. She somehow had managed to get separated from the girls. She spotted Midori and Xin, grinding to the music, enjoying the attention they were getting. Moving her eyes, she spotted Hinata and TenTen swinging their hips in circular motions.

"Hey good-lookin'."

_"Black Dress_

_With the tights underneath _

_I got the breath of her _

_Last cigarette on my teeth," _

Temari turned to see an average looking guy. Maybe a little taller than Shikamaru with black hair that was cut into an Emo-like fashion, you know where they had the bang covering their eye? His eyes were emerald green, which were kind of pretty, she'd admit.

He couldn't compare to Shikamaru, though.

"You talking to me?" She pointed to herself. Usually, people were attracted to Xin because of her sex appeal, TenTen for her body, and Hinata for her pretty face. Guys usually tried to avoid Temari because, she looked tough.

But she never really minded, she always wanted Shikamaru's attention to be honest. But getting attention from someone else was pretty nice too. She certainly wasn't complaining. This proved she was just as attractive as her friends.

"_And she's an Actress_

_But she ain't got no need _

_She's got money from _

_Her parents in her trust fund _

_Back East." _

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. I seen you come here with those other girls. You're not like them, are ya?" The guy asked, his words floating into her ears. "What do you mean by that?" She frowned, if he was going to talk bad about them, she'd kick his ass.

"Seems they thrive off other's attention. Isn't that why the pale one and the one in the green are grinding over there?" He smirked, nodding over to Xin and Midori, who indeed were grinding. "And how does that make me different?" Temari tilted her head to the side.

"_T-T-Tongues always pressed _

_To your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on _

_The inside of some other girl's teeth." _

"Well, I don't see you grinding or swinging your hips like a gypsy," He raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders. She wondered if she should've felt insulted. "So you don't like sexy women then," She notified, raising her eyebrows.

"A girl doesn't have to shake her ass to be sexy."

"_Tell your boyfriend_

_If he says he's got beef _

_That I'm a vegetarian _

_And I ain't fuckin' _

_Scared of him!"_"So you don't think my friends are sexy? And what exactly are you trying to say?" She asked, her hands on hips. "Nah, I wouldn't say their all sexy. Their pretty, I'll give them that. But I find you sexy because you're not trying to be sexy," He explained to Temari, who was still frowning.

"Yeah? Well thanks for all that, but I have a boyfriend who happens to be in this club," She told him. It wasn't that she didn't like this attention. She just didn't want a situation like Xin's at the beach. Yeah, all she needed was for some insane freak to knock her out and kidnap her and take her to Kami knows where.

"Yeah? And I have a dog. So what?" He smiled seductively at her, moving closer to her. "No, I'm fine," She folded her arms across her chest. "You're not understanding sugar. If I compliment you, that means I'm looking for something in return," He suddenly hissed out, yanking on her wrist.

Oh hell no.

He yanked her a little harder, causing her to stumble forward into his arms.

Oh fuck no.

She jerked away and swept her long leg under his feet, causing him to fall to the floor. In one swift motion, she slammed the sole of her heel into his face. "You're not understand, _sugar._ When I say 'no', I fuckin' mean 'no'," She smirked down at him, hands propped on her hips.

His nose was gushing blood. "You're going to pay for that bitch," He sputtered as she sauntered away. "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that," She chuckled as she approached Shikamaru. "I thought Itachi said not to hit anyone?" The lazy ass asked as she settled down next to him.

"Eh? You saw that?" She gaped at him, leaning her elbows on the bar's countertop. "Pretty much," Shikamaru nodded to her question. "Why didn't you come to my rescue?" She smiled playfully. "I like it better when you handle your own problems. Very sexy," He admitted.

She couldn't help but to smile when he leaned towards her and kissed her. Goosebumps attacked her skin as his tongue skillfully danced its way through her parted lips. After a minute or two, he pulled away, his face inches away from her face.

"You can do what you want. Just remember you belong to me," Was all he said before he turned away and sipped something from a small glass. "Yeah, Yeah. I got you," Temari grinned as she leaned away. "Got you loud and clear…"

* * *

They all disbanded after awhile, a very sweaty Xin plopped down next to Gaara, who nodded in her direction. "Tired?" He asked as she ordered Vodka to drink. "Should you really be drinking?" He frowned. "One, no I'm not tired, just sweaty, and Two: I'll only drink a little bit, don't worry," She grinned as her drink was set down in front of her.

She snatched it up and gulped some down. Her face tightened a little at the sudden taste of liquor filling her body, but relaxed a minute later. "What are you drinking?" She asked, noticing him sipping something. "Scotch," He shrugged. "Wanna trade?" She held her drink up. "Nah. It'll taste too weird if we mix it." He shrugged.

"Well, can I have a kiss instead?" She grinned sheepishly. "That way, we'll mix the Scotch and Vodka without really drinking it," She chuckled in a joking manner. She was surprised when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her, biting her lip. A low moan rumbled in her stomach as his tongue slid into the cavern of her mouth.

"Um. Excuse me."

He pulled away; an irritated growl erupted from him as he turned to glare at Naruto. "Ah. S-Something wrong, Naruto?" Xin tried to fight the blush down that wanted to expand over her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed that Naruto caught them kissing, oh no, never that. She was flustered because Gaara always created a hot white ball of fire in the pit of her stomach lately.

"Ah, yeah. Remember Ryuho?" He asked, ignoring Gaara's glare. "Yeah. What about her?" Xin asked sourly, her face twisting up. "I just ran into her in here. She's looking for Gaara." He informed his two best friends. Xin suddenly shot up, not even noticing that her skirt rose up, showing off more of her delicious milky white thighs. But Gaara did.

She twisted on her thick boot's heel. "Where the fuck is she?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Last time I saw her she was near the bathrooms," Naruto nodded into the bathrooms direction. Xin was getting ready to waltzed over there and kick the bitch's ass when Gaara suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, allowing her to fall onto his lap.

"Don't go lookin' for trouble." He rolled his eyes once he saw how annoyed she was. "But…" She started to whine. "Ew. You guys are getting to touchy-feely. Imma jet, if I see her again, I'll let you know," Naruto saluted before turning and jetting away. "Let me just slap her around a couple times," Xin tried to bargain. "No." He glared down at her.

Xin let out a heavy sigh. "Oh fine," She grumbled. She sat in his lap for a good ten minutes before she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head ever so slightly, she caught sight of Ryuho. She sat at a table across the dance floor, glaring evil daggers of hatred at Xin. Damn, Ryuho really hated Xin's guts.

Xin only smirked back her. She suddenly turned around to face Gaara, who gave her a curious expression, throwing her legs over to dangle on either sides of his waist. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. "Kiss, Kiss," She smiled coyly.

Her coy smile widened as she leaned her lips up against his lips, tasting the lingering taste of Scotch dancing onto her taste-buds as her tongue darted into his mouth and explored every inch. She tightened her grip on him, her skirt riding up further on her legs. Gaara absently trailed his hand up and down her legs as their kiss deepened.

They separated moments later, both panting heavily. She buried her face into his neck, nibbling and biting his neck, she mentally grinned when she heard him moan lowly in his throat. "Don't you two have any modesty!" A voice suddenly interrupted them. Xin leaned away from him and met Ryuho's scornful gaze.

"These people can grind the fuck out of each other, being strangers mind you, but I can't kiss my own boyfriend?" Xin snapped hotly, she could feel her skirt sliding up a little again. If she didn't fix it, her thong-clad ass would be out there for anyone to see. "Get off _**my**_ boyfriend!" Ryuho suddenly thundered in anger.

"Whoa. Wait. What? Ryuho, we're not going out you crazy bitch. We broke up a long time ago. I told you I wanted nothing to do with you," Gaara frowned, refraining from throwing Xin down on the floor and ravaging her scantily-clad body. It was just oh-so awesome having a girlfriend who was actually this hot.

"No! This bitch stole you from me, the stupid skank!" Ryuho screeched. Xin slowly slid off of Gaara, much to his dismay, and straightened her skirt, much to his dismay again. "Did you just call me, a stupid skank? Bitch, I will fuck you up, try me!" She hissed in anger.

"Stupid skank," Ryuho hissed, trying her luck. "Mm-hm…" Xin mumbled, she reached up and started to take out her earrings. "Alright. Now when I kick ya ass, don't say shit." She barked. Ryuho ran to her and swung her hand out to slap Xin. "Bitch! I throw punches, I don't cat-fight!" Xin exclaimed, dodging out the way of the slap.

She tripped Ryuho and smirked down at her. Ryuho let out a hiss of anger and kicked the shit out of Xin, digging her heels into Xin's leg, ripping her fishnets. In her anger, Xin swung her leg out and kicked Ryuho in her side. She dropped down to the floor and pinned Ryuho down.

People were gathering, cheering the fight on. Gaara would've stopped the fight, but he couldn't help noticing Xin's ass as her skirt rode up way too far. He couldn't help it, she had a nice ass, he wasn't gonna lie. And besides, it was his; he could look at it anytime he wanted to.

Xin threw an angry barrage of punches while Ryuho threw slaps out at her. "Bitch!" She kept screeching. Ryuho settled her feet onto Xin's stomach and forced her up. Xin stumbled backwards against the bar. That was it! She was snapping! Her eyes flashed in pure anger and hate as she suddenly picked up a stool and held it above Ryuho.

"Xin! Stop!" She could hear Hinata shouting at her. Hell no. She had warned this bitch that she would fuck her up and now she was gonna carry out her threat. She could hear the faint sounds of police sirens. Before anyone could stop her, she swung the stool down on Ryuho, who screamed out in pain. "BITCH!" She was screeching.

"We got to go! You guys will be taken to fuckin' jail, you're minors! Gaara! Grab her crazy ass and come on!" Itachi commanded as the people in the club started to make a run for the exits. Gaara moved quickly, grabbing Xin around her waist. "Didn't I tell you bitch! I fucked you up! That wasn't even a fight! That was a fuckin' beat-down! You know where to find me if ya want another one, bitch!" Xin was shouting as Gaara started to follow everyone to exits, easily carrying her.

"Chotte Matte! Sasori isn't here!" Midori ran off before Itachi could stop her, looking for Sasori. She found him a minute later, in the back of the club; oblivious to what just happened, talking to a girl. The girl was probably about 19 or 20, Midori could barely tell because of the lighting.

The girl had long black hair, probably as long as Xin's. But her hair was tied up into a bun and stuck in the bun were two chopsticks, crossed to form an 'X'. She had pretty purple eyes and a soft coat of eye-liner on. She was wearing an aqua blue camisole with a purple and black plaid vest on above it. She had on a pair of black Capri pants that hugged her curves nicely; on her feet were a pair of black sandals.

She was pretty.

But they didn't have time for this. She grabbed onto his shoulder. "Sasori! We gotta go! Police are coming!" She shouted for him to hear. "Can't you see I'm having a conversation with a woman?" He glared at Midori, she glared right back. "Bring her along! Now com one!" She yanked him up. He growled in annoyance. "Well fine then. Seems like the cops are coming, Ayame. Wanna come with me and meet my crazy friends?" He asked dryly.

The girl, now known as Ayame, laughed out. Sure. She was up for crazy. "Sure. I'd love to meet them," She replied. "Good! Now move your butts!" Midori made a quick bee-line for the nearest exit, Sasori and his friend following behind. They found the limo easy because Xin had stuck her head out the window and was screaming at Ryuho, who was scattering down the street.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! YOU LIMP YA SKANK ASS HOME AND CRY! HEAR ME BITCH! XIN MOTHAFUCKA HYUUGA FUCKED YOU UP, BITCH!" She was screaming and laughing. "Xin!" Someone yanked her back down just as Midori swung the door open and pushed the two in.

Sasori sat up and helped Ayame up, while glaring at Midori who quickly got in and slammed the door shut. "Um…hello." Kisame frowned, looking at Ayame. The engine roared to life and the car suddenly jerked, speeding off to avoid the police. Ayame looked at everyone before smiling. "Uh. Hi." She waved sheepishly.

"Sasori. Who is the hot chick you've brought along, hmm?" Deidara smiled innocently as Ayame blushed. "This is Ayame. I like her because she's not a bunch of crazy bitches like the rest of you, except for you, Hinata. You're ok," Sasori informed them, throwing a quick half smile in Hinata's direction, who smiled sweetly.

"Xin! The fuck is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you not to hit anyone!" Itachi growled at Xin, who was seated on Gaara's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her from jumping out the window and stirring up more trouble. Her fishnets were ripped and her skin was bleeding from where Ryuho had kicked her. Her hair had been yanked half-way out her ponytail.

She gritted her teeth in agitation. "And didn't I tell you all I was gonna fuck that bitch up if I ever saw her again?" She growled back. She didn't give a fuck that Itachi was annoyed at her. She was defending what was rightfully hers: Gaara. Some second-rate bitch was not going to take him from her, it just wasn't gonna happen.

She'd rather wear a mothafuckin' frilly pink dress over losing Gaara.

"Cut her some slack. What's done is done. Besides, she has to deal with Gaara's wrath when we all get home," Sasuke leaned back in his seat, grasping Sakura's hand tightly. Xin turned to stare up at Gaara to get a good look at his expression. Okay, he was obviously heated.

Well hell, why the hell was he annoyed? She had done nothing wrong dammit. Ok, so she attacked Ryuho with a stool, ok that was bad and probably uncalled for. But hey! Xin did a lot of uncalled for things. It was her thing. She just couldn't help it. It was like, in her nature to do uncalled for things.

The car ride home was silent except for Sasori and Ayame, who were quite interested in each other. The car slowed to a stop as the house came into view. Midori opened the door and carefully climbed out; she wouldn't want to flash anyone, heavens no. Everyone else slowly climbed out, stretching and cracking bones.

Ayame looked around the neighborhood. "This is far from where I live," She admitted, gawking at the rows of large mansions. "You can stay here for the night and go home when you feel like it. Come on, someone will show you to your room," Midori smiled widely, she liked Ayame. If Sasori liked her, she must be a good person.

Mai opened the and looked at Xin's appearance. She sighed heavily; she knew something was going to happen. Something always happens when they go out. And it always, ALWAYS, has something to do Xin. The little demon. Well, at least she wasn't a pussy. Her leg was bleeding and her hair was a little messed up, that was it.

"Good night," Everyone was murmuring as Xin threw the front door shut. She heard the familiar sounds of the knob locking automatically. She watched as everyone kicked their shoes off and went for the staircase. She was just about to bend down and untie her shoes, when she was suddenly grabbed and thrown over Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara!" She squealed, shocked etched onto her face. He didn't answer her; he only glided with ease up the winding staircase, despite her struggling to get loose. "At least give me a second to take off my shoes!" She whined, kicking her boot-clad feet. He still didn't answer, he only swung open his door, stepped into him room, and closed it quietly.

He dropped her to feet finally and she glared up at him. "Jerk. Got me walking around the house with my shoes on," She grumbled to herself before moving around him and opening the door. Why the hell did he feel the need to pick her up and drag her off to his room? He could've asked, she would've kindly went with him after she slid out of her boots.

"Ah!" She squeaked out when his hand suddenly flew to door, slamming it shut. She whirled around, giving Gaara a pissed off look. Her look fell when she caught sight of his annoyed expression. He planted his hands on her shoulders and slammed her up against the door. "Gaara. That hurt," She whined childishly, her bottom lip poking out.

"You could've killed her. Or she could've killed you." He snapped through clenched teeth. "She could've killed me? Doubt it," Xin scoffed, wincing when his grip tightened. "You don't know her like I do. Ryuho fights dirty. She could've had a knife on her. Why did you insist on getting involved with her?" He caught her eyes with his hard gaze.

"Because!" She suddenly snapped out with a strangled cry. "You're mine. I can't stress that enough, can I? How do I know if you'd leave me and go back to her? You guys had sex for Christ's Sakes! You obviously had a thing for her, and that thing can easily come back if she says all the right things. She can offer you sex, what exactly can I offer you? You refuse to do it with me, I'm starting to think you don't want to do with it. What exactly am I supposed to do?" She choked out.

Didn't want to do it with her? Was she fuckin' crazy? Ok, yes, he was refusing her, but for good reasons. And what can she offer him? Had she lost her fuckin' mind? Did she think he was only after her just to get some ass? If that was the case, he would've fucked her and left her already.

"I wouldn't leave you for her, you should already know that. Yes, we had sex, I had somewhat of a thing for her, but that shit is long gone. She can offer, yes, but that doesn't mean I'll take it. I'd rather be shipped off to clown school then leave you for her. And what can you offer me? More than sex. Your personality excites me," He told her, she better appreciate this shit. He didn't say stuff like this often.

She looked down, honestly doubting herself. "But you won't have sex with me," She reminded him sullenly. God damn it all. What could he say to shut her up about that? His hands slid away from her shoulders and suddenly slapped down loudly to the door, on either sides of her face.

Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him, her lower-lip poking out slightly. Gaara leaned down closer to Xin's face, pressing his lips to her ear. "It's not like I don't want to have sex with you. When we have it, I want you to _scream _my name. And you can't do that if your fuckin' family is running around in the house. They'll kill me if they walk in on the middle of it, won't they?" He hummed, biting onto her ear-lobe.

A shudder ripped through her, her cheeks flashed red and oh, look at that, that hot white ball of fire in her tummy was back. "Won't they?" He repeated, biting on her lobe a little harder. She suppressed a whimper of pleasure but couldn't stop the moan from building up.

"Y-Yeah," She moaned, shuddering as the ball of fire expanded through her chest cavity. He trailed kisses from her ear, across her cheek, until he got to her juicy lips. Hot damn, the ball of fire was seeping down to her waist now as he roughly kissed her lips, biting her lip and demanding entrance to her wet cavern.

She moaned into his kiss, allowing his tongue to dive deep within her mouth. She pushed off the door and wrapped her right leg around his waist, bringing them closer together. Her skirt started to rise dangerously as he pushed her back against the door and yanked her other leg up around his waist.

A moan suddenly erupted from her, which she luckily muffled by burying her face into his neck, when he suddenly grinded his hips against her smaller hips. She whimpered when a wave of pleasure rolled around her body from the sudden friction between them.

Being bad never felt so good.

* * *

Naruto looked around his room, searching for his iPod. Dammit where had he put it? He always went to sleep with his music playing. He stopped and retraced his steps. Oh! He remembered now, he left it Hinata's room earlier. Yep, he had set it down on the edge of her vanity mirror and left it there.

He'd just go in and retrieve it, he wouldn't forget to give Hinata a good night kiss. Ah. Good plan. Silently, like a cat, he slinked from his room to her room. He knew she was still up because he could hear her humming to herself.

He threw the door open without any warning, scaring poor Hinata shitless. She had removed the belt and now the skinny jeans were falling a little bit from her waist and she was in the middle of taking her shirt off. She had just stopped at her breasts when Naruto suddenly barged in.

"I….I forgot my iPod," He was at a loss for words. Naruto silently pointing to her vanity where his orange cased iPod lay. "O-Oh…." She crossed over to it, her pants sagging a little bit down. He could see she was wearing lavender panties now. Nice.

She picked up the music player and strolled over to him. She smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I thought everyone was asleep so I just started to undress," She apologized. He should be saying sorry. He had just barged in her room, after all.

Desire suddenly exploded from the depths of his body. He knew he wanted Hinata, but damn this was a whole new level. Without much of a warning, he snatched her hips up in his hands and pulled her against his body.

"Naruto!" She nearly shrieked, he scared the crap out of her. "Kiss me, just do it," He begged her. She frowned. Why did he sound so desperate? If it was a kiss, she'd give him with ease. She beckoned him lean down closer to her.

Hinata threw her arms around his neck as he leaned close to her. She titled her head up and planted her lips softly on his lips. His arms tightened around her as the kiss became more fevered, more heated. They battled with their tongues, he pinned her down multiple times.

His body was reacting so weird now. Why? It didn't burn for her touch like this before. He usually only got a tingling feeling whenever they kissed. But now, now his skin was on fire as they sucked in air before diving back at each other.

She moaned into his mouth. That sound. He wanted to hear it again. Had to hear it again. He rubbed circles on her back while his tongue slid over her tongue and around her mouth. Again, she moaned. He just wanted to rip her clothes off her small body and throw her down on the bed, and just take her.

Whoa! Whoa! Impure thoughts! Very impure! Get away from her before you carry your impure thoughts out, you heathen! He tore himself away from her, her face caved into a worried one. He needed to get out her room, like now.

"Ah. Good night. I love you," He mumbled loud enough for her to hear, snatching the iPod from her. He turned on his heel and sped-walked his ass right out there. He silently berated with himself as he crossed the hall back to his room.

What the hell had just happened! What was wrong with him! This was not good, not good at all. He couldn't think such impure thoughts about Hinata! But he just couldn't help it! She was so innocent it was sexy!

He was going to have to keep his hands to himself for awhile. And to do that, he would need to stay away from her. Refrain from kissing her or hugging her. It was for her own good. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her because of his own lust.

It was for her own good.

* * *

"You said your name was Ayame, right?" All the female residents were in the kitchen, where no man went unless he was a starving lazy bastard. Sasori had been talking with Ayame, but Xin and Midori and busted into his guest room and snatched her away, which annoyed the fuck out of him.

"Ah. Hai. I'm so sorry that I ended up here," Ayame smiled bashfully. "Eh, don't worry about it. It's actually pretty normal for a stranger to show up," TenTen smiled at her as she poured everyone glasses of Dr. Pepper.

"So, Sasori must've mentioned us, didn't he?" Temari grinned, leaning her chin on her folded fingers. "He told me about some of your stories, yes," Ayame smiled, nodded her head. "Oh? Really? Like what?" Temari was grinning widely.

"Like the time where Xin hit Itachi with his car."

"Hey! I did not-wait...yeah, that was me. Nevermind," Xin grinned widely and rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling to herself sheepishly. "Well, he wasn't hurt that much, he was pretty fine," Hinata thought back to the event.

_Flashback _

"_I don't give a fuck what you say, Itachi! I'm going to that rave!" _

_Itachi glared dangerously at his younger cousin, who was standing at the door of the Uchiha residents. Fugaku and Mikoto had gone out with Hiashi, Hinako, Hizashi, and Yuka. So the Hyuugas had dumped their kids with Itachi and Sasuke and told Itachi to keep an eye on them. _

_And Xin, being the rebellious little idiot she was, was trying to go to a rave. Which Itachi was not going to allow. It's not like he cared. Really! He didn't care about the little bitch. He just didn't want his Mother, Father, Aunt, and Uncle to be angry with him. _

_He didn't care! He really didn't!_

Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata eyed them from the arch-way of the living room. Hinata was nervously twiddling her fingers, a habit she had for the longest of times. "Make me kick your ass Xin!" Itachi growled, stepping closer to her.

"_And just why can't I go?" She growled back, hands on her hips that seemed to have just sprouted overnight, to Itachi. "Because, your Mom told me to keep your ass in this house, and I'll be damned before I let her attack me again!" _

"_Ohhh. You're scared of my Mommy?" Xin mocked her older cousin, a mocking cat-like smile spread over her lips. "That woman is dangerous! And for fuck sake's! You don't even know what goes on at raves!" He snapped at her as she slid her black flats on. _

"_Oh? And what exactly does go on at raves? Mind explaining to me?" She asked, her thin eyebrow quirking up. "Sex! Drugs! And lies! Dumb girls like you get drugged, kidnapped, raped, and then killed! Then weeks later, we'll find your body in the river!" He threw his arms around for emphasis. _

"_You're exaggerating," Xin rolled her eyes. "The hell I am! Wait, you don't even have your car keys. How you gonna get there, huh you dumb bitch?" He suddenly smirked at him. She pursed her lips in wonderment. _

"_Oh…I don't know…I was thinking of taking your car," She shrugged her pale, exposed shoulders. "How you gonna do that?" He titled his hand to the side. Xin suddenly held up a finger, dangling from the end of it was his ring of keys. _

_His face twisted into confusion before he started to pat his body down. "You bitch! You took my keys!" He shouted in disbelief. "What can I say? I have sticky fingers," Xin smiled in triumph. "Well I don't give a damn, you ain't going!"_

"Fuck you! I do what I want, bitch!" Xin shouted back. "Way to show her whose boss, Itachi," Sasuke was laughing his ass off until Xin threw a shoe at him. "Shut up you pussy. You ratted me out! I was damn there out the door when you just had to open ya mouth!" She snapped at him, glaring angrily.

_Itachi laughed at his little brother being snapped at. While he was distracted, Xin picked up a heavy-ass looking boot and hurled it at Itachi, which stunned the shit out of him. That gave her enough time to spring out of the house and into Itachi's black, shiny, new, Jaguar. _

_She grinned widely as she locked the doors and backed out of the driveway. Itachi shook the pain away and quickly dove in front of the car, stopping her. She glared from inside the car. "If you don't move, I will hit you," She warned, flexing her fingers. _

"_You don't have the balls," He glared at her. Her grip on the wheel tightened before she revved the engine and sped at him. Itachi let out a shout of pain as the car slammed into him. "Holy shit! She hit me! Hinata! Call an ambulance!" _

_Xin only cackled as she sped off in his car. "That bitch really hit me! What the fuck is wrong with her!" Itachi growled as Neji helped him to his feet. "I WILL get her back." _

_He sure did, he called the police and reported that Xin had stole his car. You could only imagine that anger that rolled off her as they escorted her back home. _

_End Flashback. _

Ayame and Midori were laughing their asses off when Xin finished the story. "I was almost arrested cause of that dumb bitch," Xin grumbled to herself, remembering how scared she had been when they forced her into the police-car.

"Let's not forget, you could've killed him," Hinata reminded Xin. "Ok, but did he have to call the cops on me! For fuck's sake, I was fifteen," Xin huffed as she chugged down her Dr. Pepper. "You hit him. With a car!" TenTen only shook her head.

"So, you like Sasori, huh?" Xin suddenly changed the topic, smiling widely at Ayame. "I don't know him too well, but he makes me laugh," Ayame admitted, blushing heavily. "I used to have a crush on him," Xin suddenly announced, which caused everyone to gape at her, except for Hinata.

"Seriously? I would've never suspected that. You guys are always at each other's necks," Midori was the first to react. "How long ago was it?" Temari asked, finally recovering. "When I was in tenth grade," Xin shrugged like it was normal.

"What about Gaara?" TenTen was frowning now. "I didn't crush on Gaara til the end of tenth grade," Xin informed them. "You must have thing for red-heads," Sakura grinned. "Uh-Huh, maybe," Xin laughed, she suddenly caught an odd look Ayame was sending her.

"No worries. I'm so over Sasori. Gaara is my boy," Xin grinned widely, hands on hips. "What do you like the most about Sasori?" Hinata asked Ayame. "He makes me laugh; he has a very sarcastic, dry humor. I find it funny," Ayame explained, her eyes softening.

"Aw. Looks like we got a case of 'love at first sight'," Midori mused sweetly. "How sweet," Sakura and Hinata cooed together. "What's sweet?" Sasuke, Gaara, and Sasori suddenly came into the kitchen. "All the women get together? You girls are gossiping, aren't you?" Sasori studied all the girls.

Ayame was blushing, Xin and Midori were grinning widely (those two were much too alike, it was odd), Hinata and Sakura were giggling about something, and Temari and TenTen both looked amused. Yep. Definitely gossip.

"That," Xin paused to give Gaara a kiss. "My dear, is none of your business," She grinned when her red-head moved away and looked into the fridge. "Whatever. The dudes wanna know if you all wanna come out to the pool," Sasori motioned to the living room.

"That's the reason all three of you came in here?" Temari titled her head to the side. "Of course. If we would've come in here alone, who knows what you crazy females would've done," Gaara nodded to his sister.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I know what I would do to you," Xin winked at him, grinning in a cheeky matter. "Ew Xin." TenTen rolled her eyes. "Anyways, pool or what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You just want another excuse to see Sakura barely dressed," TenTen chuckled, pointing at him.

"Who says I need an excuse?"

"Ew."

"Anyway, we'll be out at the pool in a few moments. We need to go get ready. Let's go girls," Hinata stood up and clapped for the women's attention. "You'd be such a wonderful mom," Ayame chuckled as Temari led them all upstairs to change.

"Females are crazy."

"Ya think?"

* * *

The girls had found a neon green one piece that had the sides cut out and the middle of it was see-through for Midori. And for Ayame, a sky blue and black polka dotted two piece. "You two are really sexy," Xin and Temari complimented them as they all walked down stairs together.

"Thanks, but Itachi might have a fit about your bikini, you know that right?" Midori smiled weakly. Xin only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he had a fit about your outfit last night, he's gonna lose his mind with this one, and he'll be even angrier because Gaara probably won't be able to keep his hands to himself," TenTen nodded in agreement.

"Who says I care? And it's not like I won't be complaining about Gaara. He can touch me alllll night long," Xin laughed loudly. "You've gotten perverted, you know that don't you?" Hinata asked in a serious tone. "Girl, stop frontin'! You know you want Naruto's attention all night long too," Xin grinned.

Hinata only blushed in embarrassment. "Xin, leave your sister alone," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ah shut it, tiny-tits," Xin rolled her eyes back at her. "You shut it, you overly-busty bitch," Sakura huffed back. Xin only laughed at her.

They made it to the pool two seconds later and Itachi instantly twisted his face up. "Xin! For fuck's sakes! Do you know how to cover up at all?" He glared at her as Hinata and Sakura sat down on the chairs to relax.

The other girls sat at the edge of the pool and dipped their long legs into the water. "No, no I don't," Xin grinned widely at him. "I will kill you," He snapped, although his attention kept going back to Midori. "Yeah, well, put your eyes back into your head and then try," Xin giggled before sliding into the pool.

She swam straight to Gaara and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like my outfits, don't you?" She asked softly, brushing her lips against his. "Of course I do," He mumbled back as he dragged her into a passionate kiss.

"I swear, they can make out anywhere," TenTen shook her head. "How is it when you see your baby brother making out with someone like that?" Midori nodded to them, looking at Temari. "I'd rather not think about it," Temari shivered and got up to sit with Shikamaru on his chair he was trying to nap on.

"Would guys at least get out the fuckin' water if your gonna make out? You're both in the way," Kisame sighed heavily as he swam around them. Xin pulled away and glared at Kisame. "Oh shut the fuck up!" She exclaimed to him but dragged Gaara over to the edge of the pool anyway.

The waves everyone was creating from swimming and jumping in the water was causing Gaara to rock up against Xin. And it feels damn good. She didn't care if everyone was tired of seeing them make out. She'd do anything she'd want.

And that included making out with hottie of a boyfriend.

"Ayame. C'mon, get in the water," Sasori swam close to her, waiting in between her legs. TenTen and Midori had left her and jumped into the pool. "Um…I'm not that much of a good swimmer and I'd rather not drown today, thank you," She said quickly.

"You can't swim?"

"I can swim. I just can't swim well."

"…..So you can't swim."

"Shut up."

"I won't let you drown. I'll teach you to swim better. You trust me?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "I just met you yesterday," She reminded him. "So? Just come on, I won't let you drown," He sighed heavily. Come on woman! Couldn't you see that he was going out of his way to help because he likes you!

"Ok, but if you let me die, I'll haunt your ass first," She threatened. "Yeah, Yeah. Just come on," He motioned for her to get in the water. Placing her small hands on his shoulders, she slowly eased herself into the pool. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she sunk in.

"See? Not so bad." He chuckled as he started to swim backwards. Ayame started to freak just a little bit and threw her arms around his neck. "You're gonna let me drown! I knew it you bastard!" She started to whine.

"Ayame calm down and start kicking your legs out," Sasori rolled his eyes. "I am! I am!" She huffed as she started to kick her legs out. "Ok, now let go of me." He reached for her hands, which tightened. "Have you lost your mind?" She squeaked out.

The girls giggled as they watched the scene play out. "How cute," Sakura smiled widely along with Hinata. Xin felt a hand on her back, and at first she thought it was Gaara's hand so she didn't mind. But then she realized the hand was much too small to be his hand.

She glanced over her shoulder and her face instantly dropped. "Fu! What the fuck are you doing?" She growled in annoyance, grabbing the small Chinese girl's hand. Fu only grinned widely. "Stop touching me," She snapped in annoyance, pushing the girl's hand away.

"Aww, but Xin!"

"Leave me alone!"

They all watched in amusement as Fu chased Xin around the pool. "Someone's gonna get hurt," Neji observed his cousin screaming in anger. "You think she'll be angry if I trip her into the pool?" Sasori questioned as Ayame swam around.

"That wouldn't be nice," Midori answered him as Xin nearly did trip, but didn't. "Get the fuck away!" She screeched, jumping into the pool, hoping Fu wouldn't follow her. Fu jumped into the pool after her, aggravating her.

Xin swam over to Gaara and clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Fu, stop fucking around," Gaara sighed heavily, his annoyance was quite obvious. Fu pouted. "I just wanted a kiss."

"FUCK YOU!" Xin waved her middle finger at Fu. "When?" Fu grinned widely. "Bitch! I'll KILL you!" Xin hissed as her grip on Gaara tightened. "But I love you," Fu whined. "Get her, Guan! Get her before I fuck her up!" Xin called to Guan, who had dipped his legs into the pool.

"Fu, leave Xin alone. She's not a lesbian or bisexual so stop chasing after her," Guan sighed heavily as he lightly kicked his feet in the water. "Poor guy, must be sad because he can't have TenTen. How sad," Temari whispered to Sakura, who nodded.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone returned inside to the living room. None of them bothered to change back into clothes, Itachi and Midori vanished upstairs along with Sasori and Ayame, Sakura and Sasuke went to the kitchen, Deidara, Kisame, Neji, and TenTen went into the rec room, and Shikamaru and Temari followed Sasuke and Sakura to the kitchen.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the love-seat, his arm wrapped tightly around her body. They were busy cuddling and innocently flirting with each other. Gaara was sitting in the La-Z boy recliner, Xin was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Gaara?" She whispered softly, he hadn't been paying her any attention because he was watching some TV show. "Hm?" As a commercial came on, he turned his gaze toward her smiling face. "Can I have a kiss?" She asked innocently.

He frowned down at her. "I want a kiss!" She started to whine childishly. He rolled his eyes and leaned down, wanting to shut her the fuck up. Gaara bit at her bottom lip as she pressed her chest to his, feeling him probe at her lip, she parted her lips and allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Her grip around his neck tightened as his hands started to travel down her body. She let out a funny sound when she felt his hand squeeze and pinch her ass. He leaned away from her, looking her in the eye. "All mine. No one else is allowed to see what's underneath," He whispered huskily in her ear.

A blush spread across her face but she nodded anyway. "No one else but me is allowed to underneath this, right?" She tugged lightly at the hem of his swimming trunks. "Yeah," He nodded, pulling her into another kiss.

Moments later, he trailed kisses up and down her neck, stopping to lick and bite her special spot. She suppressed the urge to moan, Hinata and Naruto hadn't noticed them yet, they were busy exchanging more innocent kisses.

His fingers started to slowly curl underneath her small purple bikini top. "Hinata and Unxinnu Hyuuga!" She heard someone suddenly bark her name. It scared the shit out of her and she jumped out of Gaara's lap, tumbling to the floor.

She muttered a curse and looked up, about to curse whoever the hell out when she froze. "Daddy?" Xin whispered innocently. Hyuuga Hiashi stood in the arch-way of the living room, Hyuuga Hinako entering in moments later.

"What's going on?" She noticed her daughter's shocked looks. "And why are you all running around in your swimwear?" She tilted her head to the side. "Hinako, explain to me why I just witnessed BOTH my daughters kissing these two inappropriately," Hiashi turned his icy glare to his wife as Hinata quickly shoved Naruto off the couch.

"Well, my love, that's what couples tend to do when they don't think anyone is looking," Hinako answered, shrugging her small shoulders. "Um…..why are you guys here?" Xin asked slowly. "Oh, Karura wanted to see Miyako, so we all came," Hinako answered her daughter.

"Wait, everyone's here?" Hinata asked as Naruto climbed to his feet. "Mmhmm," Hinako nodded, smiling sweetly. "Xin, please get off the floor. And go change into some clothes, all of you," She shooed all the teens out the room and sat down on the longer couch.

"Hiashi, you really need to accept the fact that your two eldest daughters aren't children anymore. They're both young women and young women are going to kiss their boyfriends," Hinako sighed heavily as Hiashi glared at her. "That's easy for you to say. Their MY little girls," He sighed heavily.

"They're not little anymore. Or girls. Accept it," Hinako shook her head. Karura came in minutes later, with her husband, Shigure, carrying Miyako. Xin and Hinata came in minutes later, both wearing sweats. Naruto and Gaara followed after, Minato and Kushina trailing behind them.

"Xin, is that a hickey on your neck?" Kushina leaned closer to the young Hyuuga, who blushed heavily. "Um….." She looked at her father, who looked pissed as hell. "No?" She asked, trying to play it off. "You gave her a hickey?" Hiashi glared at Gaara.

"Nice one," Shigure chuckled, affectionately punching Gaara's shoulder. "Hiashi walked in on you kissing Hina-Chan, huh Naruto?" Minato grinned at his son, who blushed. "Er….yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw, I wanted to see it," Kushina pouted. "You ruin everything, Hiashi," She whined even more.

"I'm supposed to be okay with catching my daughter kissing a hormonally-crazed teenaged boy?" Hiashi glared at the red-headed female. "My boy is not crazy," She huffed back. "Have any of you had sex yet?" Karura suddenly asked.

"Um….."

"If any of you say yes, I'll kill you," Hiashi glared at them all. "No, Otuu-Sama. None of us had sex yet," Xin shook her head. "Yet?" Hiashi glared at her. "Bet you can't wait for that, huh, Gaara?" Shigure teased Gaara, who glared at him. "You're making it worse for me, old man," He sighed to his father, who only laughed.

"Well, I'm sure none of you want any kids yet, so use protection. And be gentle with them both, they're virgins," Hinako warned them. Hinata's and Xin's face heated up. "MOM!" Xin shrieked loudly. "Nani? You are, aren't you?" Hinako asked innocently. "Yes, but jeez! Maybe that's personal!"

"We'll all be in-laws soon. Personal things don't really matter," Kushina shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my god," The twins buried their faces into their hands.

This was just great!

* * *

All the teens were gathered at the dining room table, along with their parents. Their mothers all had the same, cat-like smile spread across their faces for reasons unknown. It was scary. Really scary.

Xin's P.O.V

I stared at my mother and all the other women I called Aunts. I've known them long enough to call them aunts and uncles, but right now, I didn't trust any of my aunts. They all had these smirks on their faces and I knew it meant trouble.

"Xin," Aunt Mikoto called my name. I looked up into her kind onyx eyes. She, unlike her husband and two sons was very kind and optimistic. She was extremely beautiful, Sasuke probably got his 'hot' but girlish face from her.

"Hai, Aunty Mikoto?" I asked quietly, somehow I knew I was going to be embarrassed. "That's a hickey on your neck, isn't it?" She asked innocently. If the other adults didn't know about my hickey, they sure as hell did now. They all turned their heads to stare at my neck.

Ah, fuck my life. Fuck it sideways.

"Um…" I trailed off stupidly. "Oh my, it is," Sakuran observed my neck. "Gaara did that, right?" Yoshino raised her thin eyebrows. Oh my god. "Uh…yeah," I mumbled under my breath. Kushina, Karura and my Mother were grinning their heads off.

I could hear Temari and TenTen snickering. I glared at them. Those bitches thought they could get away with that? Did they not know I was Hyuuga mothafuckin' Xin? "Hai, it's a hickey from Gaara. But he doesn't give me that much compared to Shikamaru and Neji gives to Temari and TenTen," I spoke smoothly, reaching for some rice.

TenTen's parents and Temari's parent snapped their heads towards their daughters. "I don't see any hickeys," Roomi frowned in confusion. "Lower," was all I said as I sipped my water. TenTen and Temari were gaping in horror as Shigure and Satome glared at them.

"Exactly how low?" Satome asked in an icy voice. TenTen and Temari opened their mouths to answer, but my Mother beat them to the punch. "Xin, dear, how's your head? Has it healed?" She asked calmly. Well, I didn't want to talk about that either….

"What happened to her head?" Dad suddenly asked Mom, looking towards her. I looked at her in horror, he didn't know? How the hell was I gonna explain to him that some insane psycho had bashed my head because he was obsessed and probably wanted to rape me?

"Um…."

Was that all I could say right about now? How many times have I said 'um'. Mom didn't answer, she nervously played with the end of her bang, her own nervous habit. "Well…" She trailed off, looking towards me.

"Uh…a couple of weeks ago, this guy really liked me when we met at the beach and I rejected him, so he bashed my head against the wall and tried to kidnap me," I explained quietly and briefly. Dad's eyes swept from me to Mom, then to Gaara, and then Itachi.

"You let this happen?" He asked, his eyes darting back and forth between my beloved boyfriend and older cousin. Midori was covering her gaping mouth with hand. "Otuu-Sama…." I intervened. "Silence Unxinnu," He ordered me icily. Ah fuck.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I had no idea what was going on at the time," Itachi replied calmly, eying my Dad. Dad turned his gaze to Gaara, who met it full-on. "I told her not to go anywhere with him, but she's stubborn," was all he said.

Dammit. Thanks Gaara.

Dad turned his gaze back to him. "Well, like I said, I rejected him," I shrugged my shoulders. What else could I say? Yeah, I made a mistake in trusting that bastard but I'll be damned before I admit that to the room full of my family.

"Anything else we should know?"

Well…..there was the incident at the Summer Festival, but I wasn't going to tell them. Hell no. They'd be pissed because I had drunk myself into a drunken stupor and had come close to be rape and killed, maybe.

"No," I answered before anyone could beat me to it. "But Xin…." Hinata trailed off, all eyes shifted to her. "I said **no**," I repeated firmly. The room was filled with an awkward silence. "Um….where will you all be going next, hm?" Deidara suddenly questioned.

Thank god he asked a question.

"I think we might go to Barbados," Karura tapped her chin. "Get an autograph from Rihanna for me," I mumbled into my palm, she only smiled at me. "When will you all be leaving?" Sakura tried to smile, great, she was probably pitying me.

"Tomorrow evening."

My grip on my glass of water tightened. "Tomorrow?" I asked sweetly through clenched teeth. "Yeah," Shikaku nodded his head. "How troublesome," I heard Shikamaru sigh heavily.

Yes. Troublesome it was.

End P.O.V

Their parents forced their children to spend the evening with them, which meant no kissing, touching, no contact for any of the couples, except for Itachi and Midori, and Sasori and Ayame. It was agonizing. They needed to touch! But noooo.

Xin tapped her knee for the hundredth time that night. It had been _hours _since she kissed Gaara. For the millionth time, she glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eye. He looked into her direction, catching her glancing at him.

Xin blushed and quickly looked away. She pursed her lips and pouted, ignoring everyone's chattering. She leaned forward, balancing her elbows on her legs, she was sitting next to Hinata, who she kept feeling fidget.

Not being able to kiss Naruto must've been getting to Hinata as well. Xin knew she was about to damn there lose her mind if she didn't kiss Gaara soon. She was like a drug-addict, addicted to his rough kisses. Xin looked up, and this time, she caught Gaara staring at her.

Unlike her, he didn't look away. She lifted a dark eyebrow but offered a weak smile. His lips tugged up into a devilish smirk, confusing Xin. The young Hyuuga decided to brush it off though. "Oi, Hina," She elbowed Hinata in her side.

"Hai?" Hinata turned from her conversation with Hinako, Yuka, and Kushina to look at her obviously annoyed younger sister. "I'm going to the bathroom. Think you can handle Mom and the rest?" She grinned at Hinata in a joking matter.

Hinata only giggled. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to do that," She nodded as Xin quickly got up and started to climb the winding staircase. "Don't be gone for too long~!" She heard Hinako call after her. She only laughed.

She pushed the bathroom door open and quickly went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she noticed just how much she and her Mother looked alike. Same pale complexion, same large innocent eyes, same face structure. And in her teen years, Hinako even had the same body-type as Xin.

The only real difference was their hair length. Hinako's hair length stopped at the middle of her calves while Xin's stopped a little bit past her waist. Xin's younger sister, Hanabi, had inherited Hiashi's coffee brown hair, complexion, and attitude.

"Ahhhh. I have such an odd family." She mumbled to herself. She eyed the purple passion mark on her neck. Well, there's no point in covering it now, was there? Hiashi had already seen it and brought it Itachi's and Neji's attention. It was safe to say they were probably gonna hunt Gaara down later.

Violent family was more like it. She sighed and shook her head. She dried her dripping wet hands off and fixed her ponytail, the hair tie had started to slip out. Just as she was about to open the door, it flew open and in came Gaara.

"Gaara! What the fuck!" She squealed as she back up, collapsing on the toilet. Thank God she had put the lid down. "I'm gonna kill my old man and Mom," He grumbled in annoyance as he slammed the door shut behind him.

She only quirked her eyebrows as he rubbed the heels of his palm into his eyes. She jumped up, grabbing onto his wrists and yanked his hands away. "Oh? You think you got it bad? What about me? My dad won't get off of my back, all your dad is doing is teasing you! I guarantee my Dad will start talking about shipping me off to military school or a Nunnery!" She exclaimed.

"A nunnery! I'm not vain but I can't hide my face! And I can't be covered in those dress-things all damn day long, especially in the summer. Do nuns ever get to dress out of those dress-things? What do you think nuns wear in their free time?"

Did she seriously just go from ranting about being sent off to school to rambling about Nun's clothing? Seriously, he really wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with her. Who changes subjects that quickly!

"Xin, that's really not important," He grumbled, she still hadn't let go of his wrists. "Not important! Let's see how important it is when YOUR parents threaten you!" She snapped at him. "But they haven't threatened me at all," He replied.

"Shut up. That's not my point."

"Then what's your point?"

"For you to shut the fuck up."

"That's not nice. Especially since I came up here to give you a kiss. How rude of you," He gave her a small glare. "Oh? Well, either way, I'm getting a kiss since you've brought it to my attention," Xin grinned and leaned up, leaning all her body-weight onto him.

Oh my mothafuckin' god. It feels so fuckin' good to finally kiss him! It was like icing on the cake to her, delicious creamy, rich, chocolate icing. Yummy! She dug her nails into his neck as his tongue flicked into her mouth.

They parted away moments later, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. Xin caught Gaara eyeing her slender neck hungrily and she instantly leaned away from him. "Hell no. No more hickeys," She glared at him, poking her lower lip out.

"At least not until they leave," He murmured, leaning down to suck and lick on her bottom lip. "This would be hard to explain if someone walked in," She hummed as he trailed kisses down her neck, careful not to nip and bite at her.

"The door is locked," He muttered against her skin. "Oh? I hadn't noticed," She spoke, more to herself as she ran her small hands up and down his back. A sudden knock to the door stopped Xin, but Gaara seemed to just ignore it.

"I know you two are in there," They heard Midori say through the door. "Your parents are starting to wonder what's taking you so long. You guys better finish whatever your doing in there and come back downstairs before Hiashi-San comes busting the door down," They heard her warn them.

Aw, Xin really liked Midori. She was a sweet girl. She really hoped Itachi kept this relationship going. All the other girls he usually got involved with were usually slutty and dumb as hell. Midori fitted nicely into their crazy family though.

As her footsteps faded away, Xin pushed herself away, smiling weakly. "That's our cue. C'mon before Dad hunts you down," Xin chuckled as she turned away from him and unlocked the door. He leaned down over her shoulder as she opened the door and softly pecked her on the cheek.

"It's worth it," He whispered into her ear as her face heated up and she hurried out of the bathroom, Gaara easily keeping up with her quick steps. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, their parents were standing and stretching.

Hinako gave her a knowing smile. "We're all going to turn in for the night dear," She called to Xin, who returned to her seat. "Oh? Already? That's fine. Good night," She smiled and waved to her family. "Good night," Echoed from the living room as the adults glided up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Xin was dragging her nail lightly across Sasori's arm. He tensed and jumped up. "Xin? What the fuck?" He glared daggers at her. "Huh. So you are ticklish. Haha, that's so cute," Xin laughed as she attempted to do it again.

He grabbed her arm and glared at her as they started to playfully fight. "….They're not flirting with each other, are they?" TenTen leaned over to whisper to Temari, who observed them with trained eyes. "It seems like it. I hope not, Gaara has a nasty temper and Ayame probably does too," Temari answered as Sasori pinned Xin down to the floor.

They watched as Xin punched Sasori in the face and then pinned him down. "Haha, you got pinned down by a girl. How's it feel?" She taunted as she straddled him. "Soft," He replied with a straight face. "Excuse me?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Soft. Your thighs are soft," He explained. Xin blushed heavily. While she was distracted, he punched her in her shoulder, pushing her off of him. "Should we stop them?" Midori leaned over to Itachi, who didn't really seem to like the fact that his friend was pinning his much younger cousin down.

"Alright, knock it off," He grabbed the back of Xin's tank top and yanked her backwards. "Itachi! You didn't have to yank me around," She huffed loudly, rolling to lay on her flat stomach as Sasori sat up against the couch.

"Xin! Come here," Naruto motioned her over to come sit next to him at the table; he had the laptop in front of him. She climbed to her feet and went to lean over him, looking at the screen. "A webcam chatroom?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side.

Naruto clicked on a button and a screen suddenly popped up. There was a guy, probably about twenty-five, staring back at them. "Um….hi?" Naruto grinned. "Wassup?" Xin smiled at the guy. "Can you hear us?" Naruto asked after a long pause.

The guy gave a quick nod. "Well…say something then! Jeez! Are you stupid or what?" Xin rolled her eyes. "Boobs." The guy finally said. "Excuse me?" She asked with a dead tone. "Boobs." He repeated as if she was stupid.

"I think he's talking to you," Naruto nodded to his Hyuuga friend, who only scowled. "Fuck you, you sick bitch!" She reached over and ended the chat. "Well, that was fun, let's open another chat," Naruto was grinning impishly.

"…."

"…"

"Oh my god."

"Dude, stop beating your dick!" Naruto shouted to the laptop. "Put your small boy-penis away, asshole!" Xin shouted as Naruto ended the chatroom. For the next hour or so, they webcammed with a bunch a weirdos, most of those weirdos either asked to see Xin's breasts, was masturbating, or requested that Xin and Naruto have sex with them watching.

"People are so weird," Xin muttered as she dropped down in Gaara's lap. "And you're not weird?" Gaara shook his head as she twisted around in his lap to face him. "I'm weird. But I'm not 'show-young-kids-my-dick-weird'!" She huffed as she leaned towards his face.

She was suddenly hit with a pillow. "What the….Itachi!" She turned to glare at her older cousin, who glared right back. "No funny business," He glared straight back at her. Xin pouted. "You're so unfair!"

About an hour later, someone was knocking at the door. "Who could that be at ten o'clock at night?" Kisame frowned as paused his iPod. "I don't know, yeah," Deidara shrugged as Mai rushed by to answer the door.

"Um…..Itachi-Sama?" Mai came back a moment later. "Yes Mai? Who is it?" He looked at the small Korean woman. "Your friends….." She grumbled under her breath as she ushered whoever to come into the living room.

"Oh god."

"Here we go."

"So much for peace and quiet…."

"Wassup mothafuckas!"

"…..Whose that?" Midori tilted her confused face to the side. "That would be Hidan and Kakuzu," Shikamaru mumbled into his palm, his other arm wrapped tightly around Temari's waist. "For the love of…..what do you two want?" Xin rolled her eyes as she looked up at them.

"Why does everyone seem so upset that their here?" Ayame frowned, looking around the room as everyone resisted the urge to heave heavy sighs. They weren't going to get a good night's rest with those two around.

"What's with the fuckin' sour face, midget?" Hidan grinned down at her. "Who the fuck are you calling a midget, you fuckin' bitch!" Xin jumped up and stormed over to him. She didn't give a fuck if he towered over her, she'd kick his ass. He knew she hated that nickname.

Kakuzu remained quiet as he examined an expensive picture hanging in the living room. "I could probably sell this for a lot of cash," He mused to himself. "Don't even think about it!" Itachi glared at his green eyed friend.

"That's why." Sasori sighed as Xin and Hidan got into a rather foul-mouthed argument. And on the other hand, Kakuzu and Itachi were arguing about why Kakuzu couldn't sell some of the paintings in the house.

"Because my Mother likes them!"

"That's still not a good enough reason as to why I shouldn't sell this."

"You stupid ass mothafuckin bitch!"

"Oh yeah! You girly, pink-eyed bitch-ass punk, fucker!"

"Oh my…." Midori and Ayame blinked rapidly as the arguments carried on. "It's ALWAYS like this?" Ayame looked towards Sasori, who looked slightly irritated. "Hai, Ayame. It's ALWAYS like this. ALWAYS." He clarified.

Sigh. It was obvious none of them were going to get any sleep tonight!

* * *

TeeBeMe: Oh my god! School is out! When I go back next year, I know all my 9th grade teachers will be furious with me, after finals ended two weeks ago, I started to skip classes. Yep, my ass is grass next year.

Xin: Not like it mattered.

TeeBeMe: True. Anyway, I hope I portrayed Ayame to your liking Gaaraxoxo-San. I tried my best!

Xin: I like Ayame-Chan!

TeeBeMe: Anyway! I hope everyone has a good start to summer. SUMMER 2010! Woo! Please give me some feedback, good or bad!

Xin: Bye!


	26. Ho baciato Sasori per caso!

TeeBeMe: I own no one except this odd plot and the random OCs that tend to run around here. Oh yeah! Someone wrote a story with Xin in it! It's called '_Xin of the North gang'_ by **The Ghost of Insanity**. It's a little rough right now, but I like the story!

* * *

"Midori. I know we've only known each other for like, two days, but if you don't step away from the bathroom door, I swear to all that is holy; I will kick your ass," Xin threatened as she glared at the older woman, who glared right back.

"Xin. There's like, a thousand bathrooms in this house. Go to another one. And kick my ass? Really, you pint-sized midget? I kicked Itachi's ass, I can kick your ass!" Midori retorted with her hands on her hips. Xin's face instantly heated up.

She detested being made fun of because of her size. She only stood at 5'3, which was much shorter, compared to the other girls. Although Sakura was only taller by a couple of inches, but she was still shorter! Even Hinata was a centimeter taller than Xin. Ok, it was only a centimeter, but Xin didn't give a fuck, that made her the shortest out of the whole group!

"This is the biggest bathroom, and my razor is in this bathroom! I shave in this bathroom only! And I am not that short dammit! You over-grown tree!" Xin snapped hotly, hands on her hips. Midori gave her a nasty glare.

"Girls?"

The two snapped their hands to the side to stare at Ayame, who looked quite confused and innocent. "Um….they sent me up here cause' they were too scared cause' they felt the killing aura. What's the problem?" She asked innocently, stepping in between the two.

Mistake.

Didn't she know Xin was crazy? She did, after all, hit Itachi with his own car when she was just fifteen. This chick was insane with a side of fuckin' crazy to go! Her eye twitched for a second before an evil smirk spread out on her face.

When Xin smirked, it was never good.

"Xin! What the hell!" Ayame let out a screech when Xin grabbed her and threw her into Midori, who instantly fell to the ground. "Haha! Bitch! Sucka!" Xin cackled evilly as she dove into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

"Damn her." Midori cursed as she pushed Ayame off of her. "There's plenty of other bathrooms you know. This is a friggin' mansion after all," Ayame reminded her as she rubbed her head. "Yeah…but this is the biggest bathroom," Midori whined childishly as she waved her arms around.

"You two are crazy."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Big bathroom is free!" Xin announced sweetly as she came thumping down the steps, wearing loose black ball shorts that hung low off her hips and a plain white mid-drift. Hiashi glared at her choice of clothes.

"Eh...the women are in the kitchen?" Xin tilted her head to side as she studied the room. It was only males in the living room. Not a single female in sight, other than her, of course. "Yep. It's never good when all you females get together. It's very troublesome," Shikaku yawned from his spot next to his son, who looked uninterested.

Xin only laughed. "It's rather funny, really," She grinned as she ran her fingers through her semi-wet ponytail. "Xin-Chan, please pull up your pants," Hizashi ordered his niece kindly. She looked down at her shorts, which were hanging dangerously off her hips.

"Ah. Okay Uncle," She nodded and pulled her pants to her waist. "You listen to Hizashi more than you do to Hiashi," Satome grinned widely, his chocolate brown eyes dancing with laughter. Hiashi coughed in an annoyed manner.

"Uncle is much nicer than Daddy," She chuckled as her pants start to slip down to her hips again. "I'm nice," Hiashi argued. "No you're not," Minato grinned widely as Xin started to cross the room to the kitchen.

She gave a sweet smile to Gaara as she brushed her fingers against his arm when she passed him, which Shigure happened to see. As she left the room, he grinned widely. "Pretty girl. Why haven't you had sex with her yet?" He suddenly asked his youngest son.

"Old man! I told you to stop asking me that!" Gaara growled as he nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. "I'm just asking. Xin-Chan is really pretty. Karura keeps bugging me about grandchildren," Shigure shrugged as Gaara wiped his mouth.

"Doesn't she have Miyako?" Naruto asked he scratched as his head. "Yeah, but she keeps going on about how cute Gaara's kids would be if Xin was the Mother," Shigure replied as Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just stop asking me that already!" Gaara growled again. "He's probably only reacting that way because Hiashi is sitting here. Smart kid," Fugaku chuckled. Gaara didn't reply. "Ah, make sure you're very gentle with her. Hinako-Chan said she's a virgin. Don't forget that," Shigure chuckled as he patted his son's shoulder.

"Cut it out!"

"And you!" Shigure suddenly pointed to Shikamaru, who looked surprised. "If you touch my daughter, I'll kill you," Shigure threatened darkly. "Uh….okay?" Shikamaru frowned. If anything, it'd probably be Temari who would try something. Shikamaru was much too lazy, after all.

"Neji-Kun, I can make your death look like an accident if you try anything funny with my TenTen," Satome suddenly grinned at the young Hyuuga, who looked slightly disturbed. Everyone knew that the Tenshi family were weapons fanatics.

Satome was the president of his family's weaponry manufacturing company, let's not forget.

"Riight."

"Gaara, you're not gay, are you?"

"OLD MAN!"

* * *

"Ah, Xin-Chan! There you are," Yoshino smiled as the young Hyuuga waltzed through the kitchen arch-way. "Good afternoon, ladies," She greeted as she took a seat next to Hinako, who gave her a sweet smile.

"Hm…Xin. You know, that's a funny name. Where'd you come up with her name? It's so odd compared to Hina-Chan's simple name," Kushina asked thoughtfully. Xin had to admit, her name was very odd, but she liked it.

"My Mother insisted on naming her. Hiashi-Kun's Mother named Hina, so my Mom wanted to name Xin. Although we are not Chinese, my Mother had a thing for that culture. Xin is named after her. Her name is Unxinnuya; she just took the 'ya' off her name. And thus, 'Unxinnu' was named," Hinako explained as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder.

"And her nickname?" Karura tilted her head to the side. "Ah, Hina and Neji-Kun could never pronounce her full name, so they came up with that. 'Xin' means 'new'. Xin is always doing new things, so it just stuck with her," Hinako smiled sweetly.

"Oh. I always thought it had something to do with the Xin dynasty," Mikoto replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps it does. Maybe Okaa-Sama knew everyone was going to call her 'Xin'. Who knows? We Hyuuga women are known to be a little crazy and mysterious," Hinako shrugged and giggled.

"A little?" Midori mumbled as she sipped her apple juice. "What was that, Midori-Chan?" Yuka turned to the young woman, who smiled nervously. "A-Ah…nothing, Yuka-San," She laughed nervously at the older Hyuuga.

"My, you sure are different from the girls Itachi-Kun usually dates," Roomi observed Midori. "Uh...is that so?" Midori frowned. "Yes, usually Itachi-Chan only dates er….well…." Mikoto trailed off, trying to think a word to describe the girls.

"Tramps and Hussies."

"Ah, thank you Xin-Chan."

"No problem Aunty M."

Midori shifted nervously in her seat. "Is that so?" She mumbled in a depressing manner. Midori was nowhere near being a tramp or a hussy, but didn't that make her seem….boring compared to all the other girls Itachi dated?

Hinata, who had been quiet, noticed the depressing aura surrounding Midori. She decided to intervene and save the poor woman. So what was she to do? Get Xin in some kind of trouble. Sure, it was probably mean of Hinata to do that, but she rather Xin being interrogated than poor Midori.

"Ah, Aunty Mikoto, did Xin ever tell you that she crashed Itachi's car in early June?"

Mikoto's head snapped to Xin's direction, who gaped at Hinata. Hinata just sold her out! Her own sister! Her blood! She could understand if Sakura or Temari did that, because they always got their kicks out of seeing someone suffer, but Hinata! Hinata of all people!

"It was _you_ that crashed his car?" Mikoto asked, obviously shocked. She wasn't shocked that Xin crashed it, she was quite used to her doing these crazy things. She just wanted to know why she was just now finding out it was actually her after a month!

"Aheh…" Xin smiled nervously. "Why'd you crash his car in the first place?" Sakuran tilted her head to the side as Sakura, Temari, and TenTen snickered. Hinata smiled apologetically, Ayame and Midori just blinked rapidly.

"Ah….I was sleep deprived."

"Oh…."

"Sleep deprived?" Ayame frowned. "Ah, see, Xin-Chan gets very loopy when she's sleep deprived. For the most part, she runs around the house, attacking people with hugs and such. But I had no idea she actually went and crashed Itachi-Chan's car," Hinako explained while shaking her head.

"I passed out right after I crashed the car," Xin shook her head at her own stupidity. "It took us an hour to get her out because she locked the doors. We had to break the window. TenTen and I were looking for the rock to hit the window with and Hinata was on look-out," Temari explained while grinning.

"After we dragged her out, we kinda just abandoned the car," TenTen laugh as Xin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "My bad…." She chuckled nervously.

_Flash Back_

_Xin came stumbling down the stairs, it was quite obviously that something was wrong. As she came to the landing, she stumbled and nearly fell but caught herself. "Whoa. Ok. Whoa. I almost like….FELL….oh my god, I could've like, DIED!" She exaggerated as she stumbled into the living room. _

_Temari had thrown herself across TenTen's lap, who was idly playing with her hair. Hinata sat in the La-Z boy recliner, their younger sister, Hanabi, sat on the floor next to it. _

"_Xin-Onee? What's the matter with you?" Hanabi looked up, noticing her sister first. "Did you know, dear Bi-Bi, that I could speak Japanese? Like, really WELL? I mean, have you heard me speak in Japanese! I mean you gotta hear me! I'm like, a** fuckin' master**! It's like, __**AWESOME**__!" _

"_Xin….you're speaking in Japanese now." _

"_Temari? You know what; you should dye your hair….__**RAINBOW**__! That'd be __**SO **__fuckin' cool! Like, I could tell everyone my best friend's hair is __**RAINBOW**__! You could like, get into clown college, I bet! And then all those little fuckers would be __**SOOO**__ jealous cuz you know, your hair is __**RAINBOW!**__ Who has rainbow hair! No one, that's who!" _

"_Uh…."__**BAM**__! Make out all over! Wouldn't that be great! And then you guys would have __**BABIES**__! Half Japanese Half Chinese __**BEAUTIFUL BABIES**__!" _

"And TenTen! Dear, foolish TenTen. You know, I bet if you wore shorter skirts, Neji-Nii would notice you more. You know? Just, hike that sucka up a little and

"_What the hell?" _

"_And Onee-Chan! You know, I bet Naruto-Kun wants to lick you like a __**LOLLIPOP**__! L-Lick you in the candy apple drop! If you'd stop wearing those baggy ass clothes then he could see that you make __**PUNNANY **__**POP**__! Then he'd be interested in you, and you guys could make __**BABIES**__ too!" _

"_Oh my god." _

"_Ohhh! You guys! Wait…you're not guys…you're girls. You GIRLS! You know what sounds good right about now?" Xin was grinning widely. "Eh…?" Hanabi frowned at her older crazy sister. __**"PANCAKES!" **_

"_Have you been sleeping regularly?" _

"_Oh my god. Wait…Wait….__**WAIT! **__You know what's better than pancakes!" _

"_I think she may be sleep deprived. We might have a problem…."__**"HUGS!"**_

"_Oh my god. She's gonna kill us with her bone-crushing hugs!"_

"EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!"

"RUN BITCH, RUUUUN!"

"_WAIT! YOU GUUUUYS! I WANT A MOTHAFUCKIN' HUUUUUG! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AND GIVE BIG MAMA SOME LOVE DAMMIT!"_

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GAINING ON US!"

"_THROWN HANABI AT HER!" _

"_NANI! ARE YOU NUTS!" _

"_IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN SURVIVE! DO YOU WANT TO DIIIIE?" _

"_WAIT! PUT ME DOWN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" _

_Temari, with her womanly strength, heaved the youngest through the air at Xin, who stopped and caught her younger sister with ease, "BI-BI! IT'S HUG TIIIIIME!" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

About twenty minutes later, Temari twitched. "TenTen! Hina! We've been in this closet for like an hour. I don't think she's after us anymore!" She declared hotly. "You're probably right….hold on…." Hinata eased the door open slightly as peered out.

_When the coast was clear, she crawled out, followed by Temari and TenTen. "Ok, I always knew Xin was crazy but damn! Sleep deprivation cannot happen after this! Xin has a bed time now!" TenTen insisted as she rubbed her head. _

"_There you traitors are!"_

"Hanabi! Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine! I can't believe you traitors threw me at her! Have you lost your mind! She nearly killed me!" Hanabi glared angrily at them. "In my defense….I'd just like to say…..it was ALL Temari's idea!" TenTen pointed to the blond, who gaped. "TenTen! How could you rat me out!" She hissed. "Every women for themselves…." TenTen shrugged. _

"…_.Where's Xin now?"_

The sound of an engine revving up violently answered Hinata's question. "Oh crap…" The small group mumbled before they raced to the door, threw their shoes on and charged outside. They found Xin in Itachi's prized black Hummer, revving the engine dangerously.

"Xin! Get out of there! You know Itachi doesn't like you in his car after you stole it last time!" Hinata shouted as Temari went to yank the door open. It wouldn't budge. "Aw fuck! She locked herself inside," She groaned.

"_Look at me now BITCHES! WOOO! This shit is sexy!" Xin dug around the car and suddenly whipped out a sexy pair of sunglasses. She placed them on and turned on the radio. They watched as she flicked through the music. _

_Stop, drop, shut 'em down open up shop Oh, no  
That's how Ruff Ryders roll_

"_Yeeeeah! That's how we ROLLLLL **MOTHAFUCKAAAAS**!"_

"_This is not going to end well."_

They watched in horror as Xin swerved around the street, laughing manically and singing along to the rap song blaring from the car. "It never ends well," Hanabi sighed heavily. They cringed as Xin suddenly slammed the car into a lamp-post.

"_Xin!" _

_They gathered around the car, thinking of the worst case-scenarios, only to see…..Xin was knocked the fuck out. "…How are we supposed to get her out?" TenTen blinked rapidly. "….We need to break the window," Temari answered, blinking just as quickly. _

"_With what?" TenTen frowned. "With a rock. Idiot," Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I can just as easily throw you," TenTen glared at her sourly. "Hina, be the look out while we bust her out," Temari rolled her eyes. "Alright," Hinata nodded and backed away from the car, to watch for anyone. _

_The three remainder looked for a good enough rock to break the window with. "I found one!" Hanabi pointed to rather large rock. "Really? Why are you just standing there then? Pick it up," TenTen frowned as she and Temari waltzed to the younger girl, who scowled. _

"_I'm a HYUUGA. I don't pick up rocks. You do it," She huffed, folding her small arms. "Why you little spoiled brat…" TenTen glared at her as Temari rolled her eyes and snatched the large rock up. "Let's just get her out of there." _

_Without warning, she slammed the rock to the glass. It cracked, but didn't break. "Nice," TenTen rolled her eyes. Temari gave her a harsh glare before violently brining the rock down onto the window. It shattered instantly and rained down. _

_TenTen leaned over, reached in, and unlocked the door. She yanked the door open and helped Xin into Temari's arms. "Why do I have to carry her?" Temari whined as she shifted the Hyuuga. "Cuz' your stronger," TenTen shrugged. _

"_What do we do with the car?" Hanabi pointed to the ruined Hummer._

"We were never here. We saw nothing."

"But…"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

"Alright….jeez…."

End Flash Back

"Wow."

"Ahhhh. Gomen Nasi, Aunty Mikoto," Xin whined, bowing her head. "I knew you were….ah….a loose cannon….but wow Xin-Chan. You never cease to amaze me," Kushina grinned at the much younger woman, who let out a funny sound.

"Neeee, forgive me Aunty. I was sleep deprived." Xin insisted. "I'm glad I wasn't there," Sakura chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, cause' you were 'studying' with Sasuke," Temari snickered. "W-Well I was!" Sakura blushed heavily.

"Study for what? It was June!" TenTen chuckled as Sakura's blush deepened. "She was studying Sasuke, of course," Xin snickered along with Ayame and Midori. "I was not!" Sakura insisted hotly. "Uh-Huh," Midori giggled girlishly.

"Ne, Xin-Chan, when exactly will I get some grandchildren from you?" Karura leaned on her folded hands, peering at Xin, who instantly blushed. "Karura-Sama!" She squeaked, her face glowing hot red. "Don't you think that's an inappropriate question?" She sputtered out in embarrassment.

"Ah! But you'd make such a wonderful Mother!" Karura smiled widely. "Really? Xin…..I don't know…she's kinda bi-polar….I think she may be the parent the kids will be afraid of," Ayame thought out loud thoughtfully.

"Ayame!"

"Nani? Well, you are kinda bi-polar. And besides, Gaara is much calmer than you so I think the kids may be more afraid of you since you have some serious anger issues," Ayame shrugged as she explained to the younger woman, who just huffed.

"They would be so adorable! They would get Gaara-Chan's messy red hair and Xin-Chan's emotional lavender eyes!" Karura clapped as she imagined the way the children would be. "Can't you just be satisfied with Miyako-Chan?" Xin mumbled into her palm.

"Well of course I am!" Karura exclaimed, hearing Xin's mumblings. "I'm not getting any younger though! I need more grandchildren to spoil rotten," Karura smiled broadly. "I assure you, no kids of mine will be spoiled rotten," Xin frowned, looking back at the older blond woman.

"And I assure you, my dear, that you will have no say when it comes to spoiling them. Your willpower is strong, yes, but I doubt you can handle all of us pestering about spoiling your future children," Karura chuckled evilly.

"All of you?"

"Myself, Shigure-Kun, Hiashi-Sama, and Hinako-Chan, of course!"

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't even know if Gaara wants kids," Xin sighed, exasperated. "He doesn't have a say in the matter," Hinako chimed in sweetly. "You can't force him," Xin frowned; she didn't not appreciate the other girls laughing at her.

Oh sure, it was funny when she was being interrogated. Just wait, she'd find a way to divert Karura's attention away from this matter. Just wait! Xin Hyuuga was going to get her revenge on the girls, bet!

"Why can't we force him?" Hinako frowned, tilting her head to the side. Xin gaped at her Mother. "You can't _force _someone to have sex," She insisted, staring at her Mother like she was out of her mind. "I can do any damn thing I want," Karura grinned widely.

"You've been spending too much time with Kushina-Sama."

"She is taking after me, isn't she?" Kushina grinned proudly. "I cannot believe you," Xin dropped her head to the counter top. Just talking to them was tiring her out. "Sakura, no kids until you have graduated and have a good job," Sakuran turned to her offspring, who only blushed.

"Well TenTen, if you don't want to get a job, your cousin could take over the family business and you could live your life anyway you see fit," Roomi told TenTen thoughtfully. "Yeah, like I'm gonna let Ling beat me out of taking over the family business," TenTen snorted.

"You have a rivalry with your cousin?" Hinata asked sweetly. She decided to save Xin, who looked like she was about to die. "Ah, you could say that," TenTen answered in annoyed tone. "Mom and Aunt Lanfan think he's an angel, but he's not, I'm telling you," She continued as Roomi chuckled.

"TenTen is just upset because Ling always used to beat her at everything when they were children. Now she's convinced he's evil," Roomi brushed TenTen's glare off. "If only Neji-Kun, Hina-Chan and Xin-Chan fought over taking over the family business like that," Hinako and Yuka sighed heavily.

"Nee, don't count Hinata out. Just because I said I don't care doesn't mean she doesn't," Xin reminded her Mother and Aunt, shrugging her small shoulders. "Just make Neji the pres and make Hinata the vice-pres," She continued with a yawn.

"Where will that leave you?" Yoshino frowned. Now that she thought about it, her son and Xin were very much alike. Lazy asses. She wonders where Xin got it from though. Maybe it was from Shikamaru's influence.

"That leaves me to be a free woman," Xin grinned lazily. "Or so you say," Hinako smiled a mysterious smile. "What do you have planned?" Xin eyed the older version of herself wearily. "That's a secret. Of course, if you'll just work in the company…."

"Forget it."

"Then….you'll see what I have planned for you…"

Xin opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and looked at the arch-way, the other women following her gaze. Naruto was being shoved into the kitchen, but he was putting up a fight. "Just go and do it!" They heard someone whisper hoarsely.

"Be a man!"

"Says the 'man' forcing me to face them!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Ayame frowned at the blond, who stiffened and turned to _large _group of women staring at him. "U-Um…..we were all getting hungry so…." He sputtered out, not meeting their gazes.

"Ahhhh, shouldn't of said that," Xin shook her head. "Poor Naruto," Hinata also shook her head as Kushina's smile twitched. "Oh! So because we're **WOMEN** that automatically means we have to **COOK **for you _**PIGS**_ when you're **HUNGR**Y! _**EH**_!" She suddenly boomed.

"And just _**WHY **_can't you **MEN **cook for _**YOURSELFS**_! Hmmm! It's really not that** HARD**! Just because we're **MOTHERS **and **WIVES** that means we have to tend to your every _**WHIM**_! _**HUH**_!" Karura and Hinako hissed out.

"Uh…" Naruto whimpered as they all began to rise and emit demonic auras, except for Xin and Hinata. The twins just sat there, Hinata had a pitying expression while Xin looked quite apathetic. "Baka," Xin rolled her eyes as she made no moves to stop any of them.

"Uh….RUN FOR YOU LIIIIIIIFES!" Naruto suddenly bolted straight out the kitchen, screaming his head off in a girlish manner as the women, minus the twins, tore out after him. "We can't save them," Xin stretched. "How sad." Hinata shook her head.

"DUDE! WHAT'D YOU DO!"

"I JUST TOLD THEM WE WERE HUNGRY!"

"YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW THEM AT ALL! I'D THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST KNOW HOW YOUR MOTHER WOULD REACT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME DAD AND JUST RUN FOR YOU LIFE!"

"Yeah! That's right! Get em' Mom! Girl power!" Xin half-heartedly cheered as she and Hinata poked their heads out of kitchen, staying in there just in case someone got flung into them. "Now, Xin, I thought I told you that we shouldn't condone violence," Hinata sighed.

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to your Mother," Xin chuckled lazily as Hinata just sighed heavily and shook her head. "We're going to have to stop them eventually, you know," She told Xin, who grinned lazily. "Yeah, but let them have their fun for now."

"We're all cruel."

"We sure are."

* * *

"Can you lovely girls tell me, WHY you waited an hour to pull them off of us before they gnawed our faces off?" Fugaku glared at his twin nieces, who both smiled. Hinata's smile was clearly saying 'sorry' while Xin was saying 'I'm evil!'.

"Well, we had to let them waste your strength on you guys. I didn't want them to gnaw our faces off," Xin explained, trying to smile in a pleasant manner. "Evil little midgets," Itachi rubbed his sore face. Xin's smile twitched, and you could barely notice it, but there was a slight twitch to Hinata's smile.

"Aww, did someone get a booboo from his Mommy?" Xin leaned towards Itachi, smirking widely. "Is someone a little upset cause' his Mommy smacked him around a bit?" She cooed in a mocking manner as Itachi glared at her. "I'm gonna kill you," He hissed in a low tone. "Try it, weasel. I'll call your Mommy and have her smack you around a bit more," Xin hissed back in a mocking tone.

"Just let it go, Itachi," Satome rubbed his bruised head. "Perhaps we may've gone a little overboard?" Ayame rubbed her arm nervously as Sasori sent her a glare. "Where's Hidan and Kakuzu?" Sasuke suddenly looked around.

"….He hasn't sold anything of mine, has he?" Mikoto suddenly asked uneasily, looking around her living room. "Nothing seems out of place…" Shigure blinked, also looking around. "I want them out of my house before Kakuzu sells something and Hidan tries to do some crazy sacrifice," Mikoto said quickly.

"They're not that bad, Mom," Itachi defended his friends, who no one could find at that moment. "Yeah? Well, let them sell some of YOUR belongings and let's see how bad they are then," Mikoto huffed, folding her arms.

"Anyway, how's Bi-Bi doing?" Xin suddenly piped up from her seat in between Karura and Gaara. "Hanabi is doing fine. I honestly hope she doesn't follow in your footsteps," Hiashi sighed, glaring at his rebellious daughter.

"Nani! What's that supposed to mean? I'm a very good role model!" Xin insisted, pouting childishly. "You crashed Itachi-Chan's car, dear," Hinako reminded Xin, who let out a tiny huff. "Don't tell him that. I'm trying to prove a point!" Xin whined, throwing her arms about, nearly hitting Gaara and Karura.

"Your point sucks," Gaara snorted as he grabbed her arm. "Oh shut up. But Hina-Chan is doing just fine even though she's around me 24/7! She's not crazy or rebellious!" She huffed loudly. Hinata only smiled as someone coughed into their hand.

"Oh please. Hinata is just as crazy as you; she just acts more innocent than you," Sasori rolled his eyes. "I don't remember asking you Sasori. Now shut up before I sick Ayame on you," Xin glared at him, smirking as he glared back at her. "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep," He hissed at her. "Uh-Huh…I'm sure you will."

Mikoto was pouting. "Mom, what's the matter, yeah?" Deidara smiled up at her, Mikoto was just like a Mother to him. She was there for him when his own Mother abandoned him ten years ago. "I want a daughter!" Mikoto suddenly declared, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Hiashi! What's your secret?" She suddenly latched onto Hiashi's arm. He stared at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about?" He sighed heavily as everyone shared confused stares. "You have THREE girls! There must be some kind of secret to insure the gender of your child!" She whined childishly.

"It's not like I wanted three girls," Hiashi muttered depressingly. "When Hina-Chan first came out, he thought I was going to come out as a boy, but his dreams were crushed. He wanted a boy, so they tried for a boy again, but alas, 'he' came out a girl," Xin grinned widely.

"I still want a daughter. You don't understand how it is to be surrounded by THREE males!" Mikoto insisted. "And you don't know how it feels to be surrounded by FOUR females," Hiashi sighed heavily as Hinako, Hinata, and Xin smiled innocently.

"Oi, Gaara," Karura waved her hand to gain her youngest son's attention. Xin's smile melted away and was replaced with exasperation; she already knew where this was going. "Yeah, Mom?" He asked as Xin idly played with his fingers, a blush already spreading across her normally pale face.

"I want my grandchildren."

"Miyako is around here, somewhere. Go get her."

"No, I mean I want some kids from you! And Temari too, of course," She grinned, throwing a glance over at Shikamaru and Temari. Temari blushed heavily and Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders. "Troublesome…."

"We're both too young for kids," Gaara reminded her. "That's what you think…." Hinako smiled pleasantly. Xin leaned over to Gaara. "Dude, our Mothers scare the hell out of me," She whispered softly to him.

"They're our Mothers, they should scare you," Gaara shrugged back, rather calmly. "Anywho! It's about time we go, isn't it?" Sakuran stood up, clapping her hands together, noticing the time. "Ah, seems like you're right, Sakuran-Chan," Satome hummed out.

The teenagers and young adults watched silently as their parents began rising from their seats. The women danced around the room, hugging and kissing their kids. "Aw! Mom, c'mon!" Everyone whined as they tried to dodge their Mother's goodbye kisses.

"Oh be quiet and accept my love!"

"Whatever!"

"Ok, while we're gone, no more getting into any kind of trouble. And please, don't ruin the house, and if you value your lives, I suggest you all keep an eye on Kakuzu and Hidan. We all know Mikoto-Chan has a nasty temper," Minato grinned at the door as everyone gathered.

"Yeah, Yeah. Dad. All that good jazz," Naruto grinned, brushing off Minato's warnings. "Don't brush your Father's warnings off, Naruto-Chan," Kushina warned her blond son with a frown, poking his forehead.

"Oh yes! And If you were all wondering why exactly we locked you in the house for summer, it's quite simple," Shigure grinned. "Oh yeah?" Temari asked her Father with her hands on her hips. "What's the reason?" Neji asked.

"We thought it would be entertaining," Ryun grinned, patting Sakura's shoulder. "You seriously thought locking us up would be entertaining?" Sakura asked sourly, staring up at her Dad. "Yep," Ryun grinned down at his pink-haired daughter.

"We also knew it would eventually get you all together," Yuka smiled sweetly as the teenagers casted their parents sour looks. "You guys meddle too much," TenTen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We only did it out of love, darling," Roomi cooed.

"Baa-Sama! Ojii-Sama! Are you all leaving already?" Miyako suddenly came darting through, clinging to Shigure's pants. "Perhaps we should take her with us…." Karura thoughtfully said. Xin frowned; she was really attached to the little hyper-ball.

"Don't worry, she'll be back before summer is over," Karura assured the Hyuuga, seeing her frowning. "Nee, Miyako-Chan, would you like to spend some time with them?" Xin smiled, asking the toddler sweetly.

"Hai!" Miyako squealed cutely. "Ah, have a good time, sweetness," Xin patted the young toddler's head. "Bye lil Monster," Temari smiled at her young niece. She was going to miss the little ball of sunshine running around the house.

"Well! We're off! We'll see you next month!"

After their goodbyes were exchanged, their parents swept out like twisters, and the house was once again, silent. As everyone settled down in the living room, they heard some kind of odd, crazy cat-like yelp.

"What the fuck was that?" Shikamaru questioned, his arm encircled around Temari's waist. Suddenly, a black blur shot into the room, clawing up Sasuke's legs into his lap. "Ow! What the fuck, Suki?" He glared at the black feline.

Kakuzu came in a moment later, looking quite bored, Hidan trailing behind looking quite annoyed. "What were you doing with my cat?" Sasuke glared at the Albino male, patting his cat in a comforting way.

"I was trying to use it as a sacrifice to Jashin-Sama, but the little fucker scratched the shit out of me and fucking darted away," Hidan glared at the feline before settling down on the couch next to Shikamaru. "You, are terrible person," TenTen shook her head.

"What gave you the first fuckin' clue?" Hidan shrugged as Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Stop starting fights with kids," He sighed heavily. "With all due-respect dude, we are not _kids. _We are young adults," Temari huffed.

"Young adults? Do young adults play numbers?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, pointing to Naruto and Xin, who were indeed playing numbers. Everyone sweat-dropped. "They don't count. Every group has an idiot," Neji insisted.

"Who's our idiot then?" Kisame asked while he yawned out. "Deidara, of course," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nani, un!" Deidara whined childishly. "Face it, Dei, they're right," Itachi shrugged, his arm slung lazily around Midori's shoulders.

"At least you're cute," TenTen shrugged. "Girls will forgive your stupidity because you got a cute face," She shrugged, explaining to him. "Although you do remind me of Ino-Pig," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I'm older! She copied off my hairstyle, yeah!" Deidara insisted heatedly.

"He has a point since he's older than her," Hinata smiled sweetly. "You know, I heard she doesn't like Sasuke anymore," Xin suddenly piped up from her seat on the floor, in between Gaara's legs. "How do you know that? I thought she was obsessed with Sasuke," Sasori frowned as he idly traced circles on Ayame's shoulder.

"Facebook. She wrote it on her status. 'I'm SOOO totally over UCHIHA SASUKE'!" Xin mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Good riddance," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Who does she like now?" Sakura asked innocently. Good! If she was over Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't have to fight her!

"She actually is 'torn' between three guys," Xin chuckled while shaking her head. "Torn? Who are the three guys?" TenTen laughed, rolling her eyes. How the hell can you be torn between three guys? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Choji-Chan, Sai-teme, and Shikamaru," Xin answered, a wide grin spreading across her lips as Temari's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck." Was all she said. "How dare she and why the hell does she suddenly like him?" She snapped in annoyance.

"Nee, last time I checked, didn't Ino used to be good friends with you, Shika? You know, before we all went to high school and she became an obsessive queen Bee wannabe bitch," Xin tapped her lips as Hinata shook her head at Xin's choice of words.

"Greeat. This is gonna be a lot of trouble. If she thinks I'm going to fight with Choji and Sai over her, oh well, cause' it ain't happening," Shikamaru shrugged lazily, not really caring. "Good luck with that," Sakura snorted, grinning impishly as Temari's annoyed face.

"That bitch will have to get through me first," The annoyed blond huffed in annoyance. "Well, this will be interesting. Who wants to bet they'll fight the first week of school?" Xin waved her hand around, still grinning.

"I'll bet!" Sakura shook hands with Xin. "Twenty bucks Ino attacks Temari first," Xin betted. "Twenty bucks she doesn't," Sakura betted against her. "Alright, pinky. Bet is on!" Xin spat her tongue out. "You always lose at bets so I'm not worried," Sakura replied coolly.

"Are you guys excited you'll be seniors?" Itachi suddenly asked out of the blue. "Nah, not really. It'll be like any old school year," Naruto shrugged, Xin nodded her head in agreement. "You guys are not setting pranks off this year, it's not allowed!" Sakura suddenly glared at the two.

"But Sakuraaa. We're going to be seniors. Me and Xin have to pull off the Mother of all pranks!" Naruto whined immaturely. "Yeah! This is the year we all need to go crazy!" Xin backed him up. "All you guys ever do is crazy things! Let us have a peaceful senior year," Sakura glared at them.

"Nah, let them do it, they won't be laughing when they get detention and get they asses beat by Kushina-Sama and Hinako-Sama," Neji smirked while chuckling. "I'm too old for beatings, thank you," Xin huffed in annoyance.

"Well, you're never too old for beat downs by your older cousin," Neji shot at her. Xin snorted. "I can SOOO take you down, Neji," She shot back at him. "No you fuckin' can't. Last time we fought, I hit you in the eye and you started to whine," Neji reminded her.

"Yeah, and when you bent down and stupidly asked me if I was alright, I punched you in your mouth," Xin retorted with a shrug. "Shut up. You're just pissed because I can beat you in a thumb war," Neji glared at her. "Fuck you," Xin snapped at him in annoyance.

Exactly four hours later, Xin got a bright idea. "Oh my god, you guys, you know what we should do?" She grinned widely at everyone. "Slap duct tape over your mouth and lock you in your room?" Sasori asked seriously. "Now see, why do you have to be so mean, huh? Ya bitter old bastard," Xin rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by the bitter one, let's play Hide n' Seek!" She clapped her hands together. "….Aren't we a bit old for that?" Kisame asked as everyone stared at her with confused gazes.

"Not if we play it in the dark!" Xin grinned widely. "Holy Shit, we did that in school once," Naruto suddenly remembered. "No, No, that was man-hunt," Xin corrected him. "How the hell did you manage to play that in school?" Gaara yawned out.

"We were in detention," Xin grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember that," Shikamaru suddenly nodded. "YOU had detention, yeah?" Deidara blinked rapidly. "Fell asleep in class," He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it was.

"Fine, whose gonna be 'it'?" Sakura looked around the room. Wow, they were a bunch of young adults about to play hide n' seek in the dark because they had nothing better to do. It was rather sad….

"Well…we can do it like this…..One….Two….Three…."

"NOT IT!"

"Deidara, you didn't say 'not it', so your it," Hinata explained to the clueless blond as Xin and Naruto ran around turning off any and every light they found. "This couch is home-base. If you're able to run to it before Deidara gets you, yay for you. Whoever he finds first is the next one to be it, everyone got it?" Xin explained, pointing to the long couch.

"This is stupid," Sasori rolled his eyes as everyone climbed to their feet, ready to scatter as soon as Xin switched the last lamp off. "It'll be fun," Ayame insisted sweetly. "Ok, Dei, close your eyes and count to thirty, slowly, like Mississippi counting, alright?" Xin smiled at the blond, who grinned and nodded. "Got it, yeah!"

They flicked the last light off and everyone literally scattered all over the house to find hiding spots. Some scattered up the stairs, others scattered around on the first floor. Deidara loudly counted long enough for everyone to get into their hiding spots.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME, YEAH!" He shouted loud enough, opening his eyes wide to try and see in the dark. He could barely see anything; only make out outlines of the furniture. Just as he was about to make his way into the kitchen, he kicked something on the floor.

"OW!"

"Uh…Naruto, un?"

"Jesus! Deidara, how the fuck you gonna kick me!" Naruto shouted, holding his aching stomach. "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing on the floor, un?" Deidara squinted in the dark, helping the injured blond up.

"I was planning on rolling out of the way, Jesus," Naruto leaned over, his hand clamped on Deidara's shoulder. "Oh…but laying right in front of the kitchen, hm?" Deidara frowned at the shorter blond. "Just shut the hell up," Naruto grumbled, stomping back to home-base to sit with his arms crossed.

Stepping into the kitchen, he tried his best to see if anyone was lying on the floor like Naruto had stupidly done. Seeing no one was lying out in the open, he peered around the island. Feeling around, he touched someone's body.

"Gah! Ok! Stop touching!" He heard Sakura squealing in a panicked voice. "Oh, sorry Sakura, yeah!" Deidara apologized as Sakura scrambled to her feet. "Uh, don't worry about it. Not like you could've seen where exactly where you were touching," Sakura smiled at him as she stepped around him to get into the living room.

He moved to the kitchen's closet and swung the door open. His jaw literally dropped as the light streamed from the windows into the closet. "Sasori! Xin!" He gasped. Xin's eyes snapped open the first and she pushed herself away from Sasori.

"Sasori! Holy shit. Oh my god!" She let out a small shriek. "What the hell were you two doing in here kissing, yeah!" Deidara asked in disbelief. "I...I thought he was Gaara. Oh my god, ew! You pedophile!" Xin pressed her fingers to her lips.

Deidara stretched his hand out and Xin quickly took it, heaving herself up with his help. "Not my fault. Thought she was Ayame," Sasori shrugged as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Holy shit. Out of all the people to make out with, it had to be you!" She hissed in annoyance.

"Like I wanted to make out with you," Sasori rolled his eyes, although it went unnoticed because of the darkness. "I despise you, you pedophile," She hissed before turning sharply on her heel and storming out of the kitchen.

"How was it, un?" Deidara asked seriously, looking at his red-headed best friend. "She's not a bad kisser, shockingly," Sasori shrugged back. "What are you going to tell Ayame-Chan, hm?" Deidara asked quietly. "I'll think of something. I'll be a 'bad boyfriend' if I don't, right?" Sasori asked sourly.

"Yeah, you will, un."

Why did life make things so hard sometimes?

* * *

They played a couple more rounds, but now everyone was lazing around in the living room. Xin had damn there clung to Gaara's side and Sasori kept Ayame close to his side. "Xin, are you alright? You look really nervous," Temari observed Xin nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Why would you ask me that?" Xin mumbled. "Because you've been acting nervous," Temari shrugged casually as Xin blushed. She looked up and glanced at Sasori, who was giving her an odd look. "Uh….well…I'm fine," Xin shook her head.

"I'm going to…uh…um….read. Yeah…read," Xin pushed herself up away from Gaara and slinked upstairs away from everyone. "What do you think is bothering her now?" Neji watched his midget of a cousin travel up the stairs.

"I'll go check on her," Hinata got up and quickly followed after her sister. Softly, Hinata knocked on Xin's closed door. After a couple minutes, it swung open, with Xin standing there. "Wassup Hina?" She asked innocently, closing the door as Hinata waltzed in the room.

The older twin settled down on the younger's bed. "Ok, tell me what's the matter," Hinata patted the spot next to her. "Nothing is wrong," Xin hummed as she laid down next to Hinata. Hinata leaned over the younger twin, pushing her twin's bangs away from her face.

"C'mon, you can tell Onee-Chan," She said sweetly, making Xin blush. Hinata was treating her like a child! But…it kind of felt nice to have someone care about you. "I…I...um…." She sputtered, biting her lower-lip.

"You what?" Hinata pressed on. "," Xin admitted in one breath. Hinata's eyes widened, easily understanding her. "Wow." Was all Hinata could utter.

"It was an accident. I thought it was Gaara. I'm not a sluuuuut!" Xin insisted, waterfalls of tears raining down from her eyes. "Calm down Xin! It was all a misunderstanding! I'm positive Gaara will understand completely!" Hinata reassured Xin.

"What's Gaara gonna understand it?"

The twins both looked up to see Midori trailing in. She plopped down on the bed on the other side of Xin and folded her legs, criss-cross apple sauce. "Itachi sent me up here. He said it would be good if I helped whatever it is Xin is going through," Midori told them. "And I wanna help anyway," She added in.

So, after Xin explained her situation, Midori pursed her lips. She glanced at Hinata for a second. "Well…I think you should be honest with Gaara and tell him. It's better if you admit your mistake to him than someone like Deidara or Sasori blurting it out," Midori advised Xin.

"And we all know Deidara-Chan will somehow mix it up and make it sound dirty and Sasori will probably just add some kind of remark to it," Hinata added to Midori's advice. Xin stared at the two for the longest time before sighing heavily.

"Guess you're both right."

"Great! Hina, help me drag Gaara up here!"

"Alright."

"C-Chotte Matte! Watashi wa kon, kare o oshiete yo!"

Xin sweat-dropped as Midori dashed out her room with Hinata in two. "Watashi wa Hinata ni sotte kore de okotte iru nante shinji rarenai," Xin stretched herself out, shaking her head. But she really did like that they were going through all that trouble for her.

She was really starting to love having Midori around.

"Why the fuck are you two dragging me in here? I can WALK by myself," Gaara grumbled in irritation as Midori and Hinata literally dragged him in by his shirt collar. "Because what guy will willingly come and have a heart-to-heart with his girlfriend?" Midori asked seriously as they situated him next to Xin.

"That's a good question," Gaara nodded to the older female who grinned back down at him. "If you need us," Hinata said, holding up her phone. "Text us," She smiled as she and Midori quickly scuttled out of the bedroom.

There was a long awkward silence. Xin was looking off to the side, avoiding looking at Gaara, while he stared full-force at her face. "Yo, they ain't letting me leave til you talk, so spit it out so we can get on with our lives," He nudged her side.

"I know it has something to do with Sasori," He told her casually. She sprang up, staring at him. "How do you know that?" She hissed just above a whisper. "I'm not blind Xin. You guys kept glancing at each other downstairs. What, you got a crush on him now?"

"EWWW! No!" She spat her tongue out. Sasori and Xin lived to ruin each other's lives! All they did was argue and attack each other. There is no room for liking each other! Well…at least not anymore. Xin did like him two years ago.

But that was in the past! Gaara held her heart in his hand! And that's that! No ifs ands or buts about it! She loves Gaara and only sees Sasori as her older fuck-twit of a friend. That was it! They weren't allowed to like each other! They were both in relationships and she was too young for him!

"Ho baciato Sasori per caso!" She exclaimed in Italian. Gaara stared at her for a long time. "Xin, remember I took French instead of Italian, I have no idea what you said, except for Sasori's name," Gaara sighed in annoyance.

"Desole mon cher," Xin sighed in French. "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," Gaara sighed back to her. "Ok. Mais peut on cesser de parler en francais?" She asked seriously, he only nodded. "Yeah, just tell me already," He insisted in agitation.

"Well…see….what had happened was…I hid in the same spot Sasori hid at and I kinda thought he was you and he kinda thought I was Ayame and we sorta ended up…..kissing?" She explained in a somewhat nervous voice.

He stared her down for the longest time. "When you say sorta kissing, what do you mean?" He asked her rather calmly, which scared the shit out of her. "Um….it was almost make-out….not exactly though," She bit her bottom lip.

"Was he better than me?"

"HELL TO THE FUCKIN' NO!"

"I'm not going to kill you," He told her casually. "Why not….?" She asked in an unsure tone. "Isn't it enough torture knowing you kissed Sasori? You do hate him, after all," He shrugged. Her eyes widened and she shivered. "….Can I have a kiss?"

"Hell naw. You probably got Sasori-germs. Get away from me!" Gaara rolled away on her bed. "Gaara! Come back here! This isn't funny! Just one kiss dammit!" She whined, chasing after him. "Noooo, I don't want his disease!"

Aww, why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know he had her heart!

Obviously not since he kicked the fuck out of her off the bed.

* * *

TeeBeMe: Why did I suddenly have Xin talk in Japanese then in Italian and then both of them in French? I don't know, I love the languages and felt like adding them. In Italian, she admitted to kissing Sasori, and in French, she apologized, he basically said 'just tell me' in French and she said 'ok, but can we stop speaking in French?'

Xin: I also said I can't believe Hinata is going along with this in Japanese

TeeBeMe: Short chapter filled with nonsense, I know. I wanted to hurry up and finish this because I'm spending the weekend with friends at the beach and there isn't any connection around there. My birthday was last Monday, my best friend's birthday is this Saturday, so it's a treat for the both of us.

Xin: Hope you don't tan.

TeeBeMe: Oh god, I hope I don't either. I hate tanning!

Xin: ANYWAYS! REVIEW PLEASE!

TeeBeMe: Sorry about this horribly short chapter.


	27. Where my ring at!

TeeBeMe: Update time!

Xin: She only owns her Ocs and the plot of this story!

* * *

"Ay yo, Xin. Wassup with you?" Naruto asked the next day, noticing the sour look on the shorty's face. "My ass and stomach hurts because SOME asshole kicked the fuck out of me off my bed and I fell on the floor," She answered, glaring at Gaara's head.

"Stop bitching, shorty," Gaara glared back at her. Temari came from completely out of nowhere and slapped the shit out of the back of his head. "Temari! What the fuck?" He rubbed his abused head and gave his sister a sour look.

"Stop being mean to your girl. And don't make fun of her height. She can't help it if she's height-challenged," Temari scolded. "I am NOT height-challenged! I'm FUN-SIZED!" Xin insisted with a huff.

"You know, short people are kinda creepy. They can just sneak up on you and you can barely hear them because their so close to the ground and we're way up here," Itachi snickered, noticing Xin's face redden in anger.

"Ay, lay off the midget bitch. Not her fucking fault she hasn't had a growth spurt in like two fucking years," Hidan defended her poorly. "I just hope you all know, I'll kill you all one day. Vengeance is a bitch," Xin seethed, glaring at everyone who poked fun at her height.

"You certainty are a grouchy midget," Sakura commented, grinning. "Oh? You wanna make jokes, Pinky? Cause if we talking about being small, I got something to say about your small features," Xin smirked, leaning forward with her hands propped on her hips.

"Shut up, Xin," Sakura glared at her. "What's the matter? Don't like being made fun of? Tiny-Tits?" Xin mocked. "Shut up!" Sakura snapped, punching Xin in the face. "Bitch!" Xin growled, kicking Sakura in the stomach.

"There they go again," Hinata sighed heavily, watching as Sakura pinned Xin down. "They fight about the silliest things," Sasori rolled his eyes. "I don't know, they were making fun of the things they're insecure about. Xin's height and Sakura's breast-size," TenTen replied.

"Some guys like girls with small breasts, short girls, I'm not too sure about," Itachi shrugged indifferently. "SAKURA! Stop pulling my mothafuckin' hair ya cheap ho!" Xin screamed in anger. "Get the fuck off of me and stop punching me you dumb hooker!"

"Why do chicks pull hair, hm?" Deidara suddenly asked. "...That's a very good question..." Kisame frowned. Why did girls pull hair? It didn't make any sense. "Because a girl's hair is extremely important to her, so if you succeed in yanking it out, they'll be pissed," Midori explained to them.

"...Except...Xin obviously doesn't pull hair, does she?" Ayame frowned, watching as Sakura bit into Xin's arm, who in retaliation, kneed Sakura into the stomach. "No, Xin fights like a guy because three of our _beloved_ cousins thought it would be best if they taught her how to fight," Hinata gave Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke a scary smile.

"At least she doesn't lose any fights," Sasuke pointed out, trying to ignore the scary smile. "You've created a monster," Kakuzu shook his head. "At least she's a pretty monster," Itachi chuckled, avoiding Hinata's scary gaze.

"Gaara, Sasuke? Could you please break them up?" TenTen sighed as Xin used a shoe as a weapon. "Yeah, Yeah," Sasuke sighed as Gaara pried Xin off of Sakura and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Jesus Sakura! You nearly yanked my hair out of my scalp!" Xin groaned, massaging her sore scalp. "Yeah? I think my mouth is bleeding..." Sakura answered, rubbing her cheek. "I should just cut this shit off, it always gets in the way," Xin looked distastefully at her long ponytail.

"Then why don't you get it cut?" Temari asked as she flipped through a magazine. "Dad said I'm not allowed to cut my hair," She shrugged back, playing with Gaara's fingers. "...You're not allowed to cut your hair? That's a bit ridiculous," TenTen frowned.

"He says everyone in the Hyuuga family has long hair and that's the way it'll stay," Hinata chimed in. "It's rather silly, I know," Xin shrugged passively. "I'm going to make some Ramen, want some, Xin?" Naruto asked, waltzing to the arch-way.

"Sure," Xin smiled at him. Aw, it's nice that someone else is cooking for once. It became quiet as Naruto vanished into the kitchen and everyone entertained themselves with books, iPods, texting, or disgusting cuddling.

Twenty minutes later, Xin perked up. "...Is something burning?" She asked slowly just as smoke began to waft into the room. It seemed to dawn upon everyone at the same time. They actually let Naruto (of all people, they let the retarded one) cook!

"NARUTO!"

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and thundered into the kitchen to see half of the kitchen on fire. "Oh My...God..." Everyone gaped. "FIREEEEEE!" Kisame screamed girl-ishly. And at that moment, everyone began to run around like insane people, except for Sasori, he stood still and just gave everyone a glare.

He grabbed the nearest idiot, who was Xin, and slapped her upside her head. "Sasori! The fuck is your problem? If your gonna hit people, slap the fucking idiot!" Xin growled, pointing to Naruto, whose sleeve caught on fire.

"OH MY GOOOOD! I'M ON FIREEE! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!"

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL BITCH!"

"XIN! STOP HITTING NARUTO!"

"HE'S ON _**FIRE**_!"

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING HIM THEN!"

"BECAUSE HE'S AN _**IDIOT **_ON _**FIRE**_!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT HIM!"

"ALRIGHT! DROP DOWN AND ROLL, BITCH!"

"DON'T KICK HIM EITHER!"

Thirty minutes later, they had all worked together to put the fire out. Hinata held her hand to her mouth as she looked around the burnt kitchen. "Dude..." Xin looked at Itachi and Sasuke and grinned. "Your Mom is going to MURDER you! Ahahaha!"

"Xin! Shut the fuck up! This isn't funny!" Gaara slapped the shit out of her. She only frowned and walked into the destroyed kitchen and peered into the pot that was on the stove. "...Naruto?" She turned to him, looking quite calm. "Uh, yeah?" He flinched, expecting her to hit him.

"Please explain to us how the hell you managed to cause a fire while only boiling WATER!" She shouted, looking quite surprised. "You started a fire with only boiling water? Just how STUPID are you?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, choking the poor blond. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sasuke! Let go!"

"Dude! Don't kill him!"

"It was an accident!"

"He didn't mean it!"

"We can fix this!"

"Sasuke, calm down!"

"Itachi! Don't help Sasuke! Are you crazy!"

"This is so troublesome. Itachi, Sasuke! Cut it out."

"Stop laughing, Xin!"

"Haha...hehe...my bad. Sorry," Xin snorted out as she watched everyone try to save Naruto from Sasuke and Itachi. She couldn't blame the two, Mikoto was extremely frightening when she was angry. The fact that they destroyed her kitchen was hilarious.

"This is fuckin' great. How can we fuckin' eat now? We can't cook shit in this shit-hole of a kitchen!" Hidan looked around the burnt room. "Well, on the bright side, at least it was only one room, yeah!" Deidara tried to say helpfully.

"Alright, he's turning blue," Xin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso and yanked him off of Naruto. She grabbed a knife and held part of Itachi's ponytail up. "Itachi! If you don't let him go, I'll have to chop your hair off," She threatened while a dark aura surrounded her.

His face paled for a moment, he turned to glare at Naruto, hit the poor boy in his face one last time and moved away from Naruto. "Alright. This isn't so bad. We can fix this, like Neji said. We just need to hire some people and have them re-build the kitchen," Ayame looked around the room.

"Either way, Aunty will know something has happened to her kitchen and she WILL kill Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke," Xin shrugged carelessly. "Well, we can't just leave it this way," Midori frowned, hands on her hips.

"Right. Itachi, get on the phone with the construction team, Sasuke, you call the furniture company, I'll call the interior designers," Xin sighed heavily, leaving the kitchen to get her phone. Everyone else shook their heads at Naruto's stupidity.

About four hours later just as the kitchen was restored, the phone rang. Instead of everyone wrestling to answer it, they all stared at it. "It's obviously Mom," Itachi sighed sourly. "Sasuke, answer it, she favors you the most," Neji shoved Sasuke forward. "Fuck outta here. I ain't answering that!" Sasuke shook his head. Minutes later, the phone stopped ringing and everyone sighed in relief.

"_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn?  
__  
Well that's alright _

_Because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry_

_Well that's alright _

_Because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie..."_Everyone's face drained of color when Xin's ring-tone blared out. "In yo face, SHORTY!" Sasuke pointed a finger in Xin's face. "Fuck my life..." Xin grumbled. "Don't worry Xin, when she comes to kill us all, we'll throw Sasuke at Mom and run for our lives," Itachi patted his younger cousin's knee.

She grinned at Itachi as she answered her phone. "Moshi – Moshi," She greeted sweetly. "Ah! Xin! No one answered the home-phone! Anyway, I got this odd feeling as if something at home happened, is everything alright?" She heard her Aunt's sweet voice.

"Uh...Sasuke set your kitchen on fire."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NANI?" Mikoto screamed in her ear as Sasuke's face turned to shock. "YOU LYING HO!" He shouted in anger as Xin grinned evilly. "Gotta go, Aunty! Love ya, bye!" She hung up her phone and dived behind the couch.

She laughed loudly as Sasuke dove after her, choking her as he landed on her. "Oh my god. Someone save me!" She choked out in between laughter. "What the fuck Xin?" Sasuke growled down at her as her laughter didn't cease.

"Bet you won't mock me again!" Xin laughed hysterically. "Alright, that's enough. Get off her, Sasuke," Neji pried the two away. Xin sat up, giggling evilly. "That was mean, Xin," Hinata scolded her. "Yeah? Well at least when Aunty comes to gnaw our faces off, she'll attack Sasuke first, giving us time to run away and hide," Xin shrugged, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and pulling herself up.

"I've taught you well," Itachi nodded his head wisely as he knuckle-bumped with her. "I'll kill you," Sasuke declared to her. "Really? Sasori said that, like, yesterday. And look! I'm still alive!" She answered boldly.

"Don't worry, Xin. I'll get you," Sasori told her in a serious voice. As she stared at him, her lips started to tingle. Eyes wide, she slapped herself in the face. "Uh...why'd she hit herself in the face?" Naruto asked, watching his best friend act a fool.

"Because Xin's an idiot," Shikamaru answered, laying his head down on Temari's lap. "Doing ok there, Shorty?" Gaara poked Xin's hip. She slid her hand down her face and blushed. "I'm fine," She grumbled, settling down next to him and forcing his arm around her neck. "You sure...what person randomly hits themselves in the face?" Kakuzu blinked at her.

"Xin, obviously. I mean, after all this time, are we still questioning why the little demon does what she does?" Sasori answered the question with a question. "If I wasn't having a nervous break-down right now, I'd throw something at you," Xin grumbled, her voice muffled because she had her hands pressed to her face.

"You're having a nervous-break down?" Gaara frowned down at her. "YES! Now let me lose my mind in peace dammit!" She snapped, clutching her face a little too hard. "Fine, ya demented demon..."

"Like your mind has ever been intact," Sasori snorted. "Shut it, Puppet-Boy," Xin pulled her hand away to glare at Sasori. "Didn't I make you promise we would never speak of _that _again?" He glared right back as she smirked.

"I don't remember. My mind was never intact," Her smirk turned into a fake but pleasant smile. "What are you two talking about?" Hinata frowned, looking between the two. "Oh, just that Sasori used to p-,"

"**NOTHING**! We're talking about nothing," Sasori cut Xin off, throwing a heavy book at her face. "YOW! Sasori!" She growled, rubbing her red face, the book falling into her lap, Gaara leaning off to the side so he wouldn't be to be hit with the book.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Sasori losing his cool, yeah," Deidara chuckled as Xin pouted in pain. "Jesus, that hurt," She groaned. "Seriously, man!" She growled at him. "Learn to keep your mouth shut, idiot."

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna kill you now, got it!" She snarled, jumping up. "Cool it, Shorty," Gaara yanked her back down. "Would you people stop calling me that?" Xin rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"But it fits you so well," Midori smiled sweetly, Xin simply glared at her. "Oi, you guys. I just got this new app on my phone. Truth or Dare, wanna play?" Ayame suddenly held up her phone, waving it around.

"First Hide n' Seek and now Truth or Dare? What are we, ten?" Sasori rolled his eyes as Ayame pouted. "But we can make it Dirty Truth or Dare!" She announced. "Sounds fun! Let's play! Everyone sit in a circle," Midori smiled widely, but no one moved.

Pouting like Ayame, she turned to Xin, who shrugged. "Ay! Everyone get they asses in a circle before I make you!" She ordered harshly as everyone (except Sasori and Gaara) scrambled into a circle. "I've already programmed all of our names into it, so it randomly picks one of us," Ayame explained as she sat to Sasori's left.

"Ok...ah, Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"...Pansy..."

"Shut up Xin!"

"Anyway! Sakura, where is the one place you would like to have sex at, but never had the opportunity? What is it about the location that is so appealing to you?"

"Oh my..."

"Wow.."

"They weren't kidding when they said dirty..."

"But Sakura's a virgin.."

"Just answer Sakura!"

"Uhhh...ah! At the beach! I just find it so romantic, especially if the sun is setting!" Sakura answered, blushing heavily. "Aren't you worried about the sand...getting into..._places_?" TenTen asked, causing Sakura to blush harder.

"Wow...um...on to the next one...Itachi, truth or dare?"

"Seeing what Sakura got, I'm kinda scared, but truth."

"What is the worst thing you have done while drunk?"

"Um...oh yeah! I ran around the city naked and I ended up climbing a tree," Itachi answered, chuckling as he remembered waking up with a hang-over in some random tree. "...Mental picture," Sasuke gagged, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"That was probably...uncomfortable..." Ayame chuckled, reading the name that popped up next. "Alright...Xin! Truth or dare!" Ayame turned to the young Hyuuga. "Unlike you two, I've got balls. Dare me baby," Xin grinned widely.

"It dares you to be completely soaked for thirty seconds," Ayame read as Xin blushed heavily. "Can I at least change my clothes after?" She asked, cursing herself for wearing a white wife beater. "Nope. You gotta stay in them until we're done truth or dare," Ayame smiled weakly.

"Well, fuck."

"HAHA!"

"Shut the fuck up," Xin grumbled, climbing to her feet, dragging Hinata with her. The twins eased into the kitchen and for a moment, all they heard were Xin's whining and Hinata's giggles. Then suddenly, the sound of water running came on.

"EYY! That's cold!"

"I'm sorry. Please come back, only your upper-body was wet before you ran away."

"But..."

"Come now, it was a dare."

"But it's coooold."

"STOP BEIN' A PUSSY, XIN!"

"EY! FUCK YOU NARUTO!"

"EW! NO THANK YOU!"

"HAHA! AS IF! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ALLLLLL OF _THIS_!"

"Xin, please stop moving before I hit you."

"Sorry, Hina."

They came seconds later, Hinata was smiling pleasantly, small drops of water on her clothes. Xin followed, arms crossed in an attempt to hide her chest, soaked and shivering. "Refreshing," Xin rolled her eyes, sourly.

"Moving on...ah, Naruto, truth or dare," Ayame gave Xin an apologetic look, turning to Naruto. "I ain't no pussy! Dare all the way!" Naruto grinned, snickering at Xin. "It dares you to...lick your partner's stomach for thirty seconds..."

Hinata's face drained of color as Xin curiously looked over at Itachi and Neji. "It's a dare. Can't stop it," She shrugged, grinning widely, arms still folded. "Come now, Hina. It's a dare and if I'm not mistaken, you're Naruto's partner, so lay back, pull up that shirt and let Naruto lick away!"

"It'll be fine," Temari reassured the blushing Hyuuga, grabbing her shoulders and laying her down on her back. "Yeah, Hina. Everything'll be fine!" TenTen snickered as Hinata let out a weird whimpering sound.

"This is not appropriate," Neji reminded them as Xin shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The dare has SPOKEN!" She declared, shoving Naruto forward. Hinata shyly pulled her shirt up and Naruto leaned forward, running his tongue up and down her exposed tummy.

She let out a squeal of surprise when he dipped his tongue into her belly-button. Xin threw herself over Neji and Midori held onto Itachi, who desperately wanted to kill Naruto at the moment. Thirty seconds later, Naruto backed away from her, grinning widely.

"...You taste good, Hinata."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Oh my...she passed out."

"She'll be fine," Sasuke flagged his younger cousin off. Xin idly patted Hinata's eyes as Midori smiled. "Sasuke! Truth or dare?" She turned to the younger Uchiha. "Ahh, truth for me," He shrugged.

"Who was it that you could've had sex with, but chose not to? Why?" Midori read, looking back up at Sasuke. The group watched in interest as Sasuke paled a little and a dark aura surrounded Sakura.

"Uh-oh..." Temari, Xin, and TenTen hummed simultaneously. **"Well?" **Sakura growled, a killing intent seeping from her. "..." He mumbled someone's name. "Speak up, little brother," Itachi chuckled evilly.

Sasuke sighed heavily and glanced at Sakura. "...Karin and Ino..." He admitted as Sakura gritted her teeth. "Ew...dude...why didn't you sleep with them?" Naruto spat his tongue out at the mere thought of sleeping with either one of the girls.

"...Because they're dirty..." Sasuke looked at Sakura, who glared at him. "Sure..." She grumbled in irritation. "On to the next one!" Ayame intervened. "Ah! Right...TenTen! Truth or dare!" Midori turned to TenTen, who shrugged. "Truth."

"You guys are boring..."

"Xin..."

"Sorry..."

"Anyway...what was the weirdest drink you've had?" Midori smiled towards TenTen, who pursed her lips in thought. "Ahhh, I can't really remember the name of it, but it was really fruity. The name sounded like an exotic bird!"

"Well...that's weird. Temari! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"It dares you to...choose a member of the opposite sex and french kiss them for 10 seconds," Midori read to her. "Woo! Get it Temari!" Xin cheered loudly as Temari grabbed Shikamaru. "This is too troublesome," He grumbled before he damn there attacked by Temari's tongue.

"Okay...um...Neji...truth or dare..." Midori ignored Temari and Shikamaru and turned to the long-haired brunette. "Dare," He smirked as if he was the shit. "It dares you to let someone fix your hair to show what you really are," Midori read as Neji paled.

He hated it when someone touched his hair.

"Oh my god! Let me do it!" Xin grinned widely as Neji glared angrily at her. "If you get my hair wet I'll skin you alive," He threatened as she stood above him and raked her fingers through his hair. She grabbed part of his hair and wrapped it her hair tie around it.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter as Xin finished and back away to show it off. She had placed part of it in a ponytail and braided that into a pretty hair. "He's really a girl!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm going to kill you." He seethed, blushing heavily as TenTen held up a mirror.

Hinata suddenly shot up, hands pressed her face. Looking around, her eyes landed on Neji. "Um...why is Neji's hair done so...girl-ishly?" She asked as Neji blushed a little harder. "His dare was to let someone fix his hair for what he really was. And Xin says he's really a girl," Sasori explained to the confused Hyuuga. "Oh...I understand now..."

"Sasori. Truth or dare?" Midori tried to control her laughter as Hinata rubbed her face. "Truth," He sighed in a bored manner. "Who do you think is attracted to you most? Why?" Midori read and looked back at him. Sasori frowned and flickered his eyes towards Xin, which she caught. She rolled her eyes and forced Gaara's arm around her neck.

Sasori only chuckled. As if he was interested in that pint-sized demon. "Ayame of course. We are dating," He answered, shrugging as Ayame blushed. Naruto suddenly got up and made a bee-line to the kitchen as Xin shot Sasori a glare.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu asked as they watched him go. "I suddenly want a Strawberry and Banana smoothie," He admitted as he vanished into the kitchen. "Please be careful," Hinata warned him as they heard him shuffle around the kitchen.

"Make sure to put the lid on..."

__

**SPLAT!**

"...You forgot the lid, didn't you?" Gaara sighed heavily as everyone got up to see how damaged the newly constructed kitchen was. "Oh my..." The twins gaped as they all surveyed the room.

Pink goop was splattered messily all over the floor, counter, and wall. Chunks of bananas and strawberries were sticking out of the goop. "HOW?" Sasuke and Itachi growled as they attempted to kill Naruto. Luckily Xin and Neji held them back.

"You guys..." Hinata sighed in a whiny voice. "If we don't get this cleaned now, everything will be ruined," Sasori patted Itachi on the shoulder. "Itachi! I swear to god I will chop your hair off!" Xin growled. Itachi's angry face instantly fell and calmed down.

Looking over at Sasuke, he slapped his little brother up over the head. "...If we all work together, we can clean this up!" Naruto cheered, sweating a little. Everyone frowned at him. "The fuck you think this is? Snow White?" Xin huffed with her hands on her hips.

"You're cleaning this mothafuckin' shit up by your mothafuckin' damn fuckin' self!" Hidan exclaimed as everyone left Naruto to clean up and suffer. "I'm going to go shower and change," Xin announced, darting upstairs. "I'll go watch Naruto," Hinata sighed, going back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Gaara. You draw right? Can you show me some things you've drawn?" Ayame suddenly asked the younger redhead. He frowned and eyed her sweet smile. "Sure," He nodded, leading her upstairs. Sasori watched them, obviously he was curious.

Ayame stared in awe at his drawings. "These are really good," She hummed sweetly as Gaara eyed her. "Ok," He took the book away from her, causing her to pout. "What's the problem?" He folded his arm across his chest.

"What do you mean?" She titled her head to the side. "I know how you females can be. So just spit it out," He gave her a 'cut-the-bullshit' look, causing her to sigh. "...Have you...uh...noticed Sasori and Xin acting weird towards one another?"

He stared her down. "What do you mean, exactly? I mean, yeah, they did make out yesterday..." He answered. She gaped at him. "They did what!" She shrieked. "He didn't tell you? They both hid it the closet and he thought she was you and she thought he was me," He explained with a shrug.

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" She gaped at him like he was crazy. "Why would it?" He frowned down at her. "Well, she said she used to like him about two years ago," Ayame said uncertainly.

"She said that?" His voice suddenly turned hard. "...Uh yeah..." Ayame trailed off nervously. She was pretty sure she just pissed Gaara off. 'No...it doesn't bother me," He grumbled harshly."Well! I don't know about you! But it worries me! They obviously have chemistry. And I think he might of liked her one point," She told him truthfully.

"She was and still is too young him," He reminded the black-haired woman. "Age isn't nothing but a number," She huffed. "I highly doubt Sasori would dump you for Xin," He rolled his eyes at the mere thought. Blasphemy

"It's not that I think he will dump me. It's just that Sasori seems like the person who will do what he wants and not really care what the consequences are. And as for Xin, sometimes I think I know what she's going to do, then she does something no one expects," Ayame sighed in defeat.

"I doubt it. Sasori and Xin know that you and I balance them out. You have the sweetness and kindness to balance Sasori's meanness and bitterness, and I have the calmness to balance Xin..." He explained to her.

Ayame sighed heavily. "I hope what you say is true. Let's go, I bet everyone is getting suspicious," She stood up and began near his door. "Your drawings are very nice, I mean it," She nodded firmly as he followed her out. "Thanks for the comment," He nodded back to her.

Xin had returned from her shower and was now dressed in dry clothes. She was sitting across from Sasori, having a staring contest with him. Sasori suddenly twitched, causing Xin to blink. Her mouth dropped open when she realized she had lost.

"You cheated!" She hissed, pointing her long nail at him. Yeah, and?" He gave her a amused smirk before she pounced on him, initiating a fight. "Can they ever go a day without fighting?" Sakura asked sourly as everyone watched the two roll around on the floor in an attempt to pin each other down.

"I don't think they can go days without fighting. Do you think there might be sexual tension between them?" Midori asked thoughtfully, not noticing Ayame stiffen. Gaara gave her a reassuring pat on the back as he passed the group of girls and swept Xin up.

"Gaara!" She squealed, giggling as she did so. He dropped down on the couch, having her situated on his lap. "I was busy!" She huffed to him. "Yeah? Well now you're busy on my lap," He smirked down at her. Her pale face flushed in embarrassment. "Don't say that!" She squealed.

He snorted and she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes widened suddenly before she suddenly jumped up and stood on her feet. "Wait!" She shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

She held up her fingers and held it close to his face. "Where my ring at?" She shouted again with a straight face. Gaara tried to stifle the snort of laughter that she caused. "You're kidding, right?" He scoffed out.

Xin only twisted her face up in mock annoyance. "I'm very serious! I want my ring dammit! WOAH OH OH! OH!" She suddenly sung out, causing some of the others to jump. "Xin? Why? Just why?" Neji rubbed his face.

"Beyonce told me to put my hand in my man's face and say that!" Xin chimed sweetly. Before anyone could reply, an odd expression took over her face and she darted from the living back upstairs.

"Um...does anyone wanna even attempt to go find her and ask what's her deal?" Shikamaru yawned, his head cradled in Temari's lap. "Nah, if it involves us she'll come racing back down here," TenTen shrugged indifferently.

"OI! MINNA! I'm tired! Can I take a break!" Naruto whined, poking his head back in the kitchen, Hinata grabbed on his arm and tried to yank him back in. "NO! You get your ass back in there and don't come out until that kitchen is SPOTLESS! You hear me, Uzumaki! SPOTLESS!" Sasuke growled and hissed.

Waterfalls rained down Naruto's cheeks from his eyes comically as he edged back into the kitchen. "Fuck my life..." He whined as Hinata patted his back to try and cheer him up.

"F your life, indeed," She nodded.

* * *

"Itachi! You busy?" Xin threw the door open to see her older cousin laying on his bed, playing his custom made DS. "What do you want, little one?" He asked as she plopped down next to him, a broad smile planted on her pink lips.

"Midori isn't like the other girls you've dated," She reminded him. Itachi stared at her long and hard. "I'm aware," He clarified. "Can you see her in your future?" Xin's smile suddenly shortened. Itachi sometimes worried over Xin's bi-polar attitude. It couldn't be healthy to have your moods shift so suddenly.

Honestly? He could actually picture her in his future. She made him feel things that he never felt about any girls in his whole dating-career. He loved that she could be sweet and understanding but she certainty wasn't a pussy. She could hold her own against someone if she really needed to.

Her loved her laugh that reminded him of chimes. He loved her angelic smiles. He loved her fiery passionate eyes. He just...loved her. He loved Midori.

"Oh my dear Kami-Sama," Xin held her hand up to her mouth. "You...you love her, don't you? And I don't mean love as in how I love food. You love her as in how Uncle Fugaku loves Aunty Mikoto, don't you?"

"I..." He was at a loss for words. Itachi hated how Xin could read him. He could barely ever fool her because...she just knew him too well. When girls are young, they tend to follow the older female in their life around like their Mothers, older sisters, Aunts, or Grandmothers.

Xin obviously didn't understand that. Ever since she could walk, she toddled after Itachi. She literally grew up around Itachi, hell one could even say he raised the little demon. She knew him too well and he knew her too well. So...he had to wonder, was it him that raised her to be the little crazy demonic devil that she was? Great question...

"There's nothing wrong with it..." She whispered softly. "She's a good one. Hinata and I approve, your Mother approves. We all love her. No one would object if you were to bring her into our family. Although...that hair color..."

"Shut up, Xin," He chuckled as she smiled widely. "Nani? Ever since the Uchiha family formed long ago when the world was run by Ninjas, the Uchiha clansmen always had dark blue or black hair with onyx eyes. The fuck you look like marrying a woman with green hair and red eyes?" She laughed.

"At least we look normal. No one knows exactly what to call your hair color, is it purple, black, or midnight blue? Why can't you decide? And your eyes! Where the hell is your pupils? And how the fuck are you going to have lavender eyes with dark hair? How dare you." Itachi poked fun at her family's appearance.

"Shut the fuck up! Last time I checked, the Uchiha clan originated from the Hyuuga clan. If it hadn't been for my ancestors, your family could be as poor as dirt!" She reminded him. "Ok, Ok. You got that," He nodded, because it was the truth, after all.

Xin folded her legs underneath and hummed to herself. "Can I sing at your wedding?" She asked completely out of nowhere. "Uh...what?" Itachi frowned, dumbfounded by that question. Xin only grinned. "At your wedding, can I sing?" She repeated, slowly as if he was stupid.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about weddings? We did just meet," He reminded her calmly, looking back at his DS screen. "Well, I suppose it is. But I hope you at least propose to her before her next birthday. Her parents are planning on finding her suitors if you don't," Xin innocently said, idly twirling the end of her ponytail.

"Oh really...wait. WHAT!" His eyes went wide for a second. "Oh? You didn't know? Oh silly me..." Xin hummed, trying her best not to laugh right in his distressed face. "You're lying," He accused, a glare taking over as Xin rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, no. I'm telling the truth. Her family is a very prosperous, I mean, not as prosperous as the Hyuuga family or Uchiha, but their pretty good, especially over in Vietnam. So it would only be the smartest thing for her parents to arrange a marriage with another strong Family. And whose better than the eldest of the Uchiha? I mean, me and Hinata are better of course, but we're chicks...and plus we're under aged too..."

Itachi's eye twitched as the younger female rambled on and on. He slapped his hand over her mouth and rolled his eyes. "Shut up," He grumbled in annoyance as she smiled sweetly. "I'm only being real here," She admitted to him.

"Well, you should know that the Enji family has somewhat of a bitter rivalry with the Uchiha family," Itachi told Xin, whose face took on a confused expression. "Why?" She was frowning now. "Well, it's more they have a rivalry with both the Uchiha and Hyuuga family. The three companies were established around the same time but only our families took off and got positive feedback. While the Enji family suffered for a couple years," He explained to the smaller woman.

"In fact, the Enji family just recently came into power not to long ago. Their still as not as powerful as our families and if Father and Uncle Hiashi wanted to, they could probably buy out the Enji company and put them out of business," He continued, not noticing Xin's heartbroken face.

"I hope Daddy and Uncle Fugaku refrain from doing that. This means her parents will have a hard time accepting you then, right?" She heaved a heavy, tired sigh. Damn, things just got complicated. This is why she hated competition.

"Yeah, they probably would," Itachi nodded, heaving his own sigh. "And what do you think Uncle and Aunty will think of you marrying Midori?" Xin scratched at her scalp. "Mother would probably be ecstatic. It doesn't matter who it is, she just wants grandchildren."

He paused and shared a laugh with his younger cousin. "And Father? I'm not too sure. He would probably disapprove of marrying a 'lower class' woman, but he knows I don't give a damn," Itachi answered as Xin grinned.

"Well! I don't give a flying fuck! You two will be married! In fact, as soon as we get out this damn house, I'm taking you to find a ring for her! We all your know your taste in jewelry is simply atrocious," Xin planned, imagining the perfect ring.

"What? No the fuck it ain't," He glared at her as she shook her head. "Your so Gothic and emo. You'd probably pick a big ass blood red diamond," Xin rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't insult my sexy taste!" Itachi snapped back at Xin.

"Your taste sucks when it would comes to weddings. You'd probably want everything to be black and blood red. It's 'here comes the bride, all dressed in WHITE' bitch! Not 'here comes the bride, her soon-to-be husband is totally fried'!" Xin mocked the older Uchiha.

"You are so mean you five foot midget. Your ass is so short, you probably won't even be tall enough to reach the microphone to sing," He mocked her, causing a pink streak across the middle of her face.

"Damare!" She growled, grabbing a pillow and shoving it to his face. "Who wants to be a freakin' Amazon anyway? I like my height! What guy would want to make out with a girl that's nearly as tall as he is?" Xin huffed in annoyance.

"Who wants to bend half-way down to make out with a woman that's height-challenged?" Itachi shot back at her, pushing the pillow away. "Who says they have to bend down? They pick the girl up and wrap her legs around their waist, like Gaara does with me," Xin smiled, thinking of her red-headed sweetheart.

Itachi's face instantly twisted up. "Thank you. I now have another reason to kill the little fucker," He spat in annoyance. "Noooo! But I love HIIIIIIIM!" She squealed in an odd voice. "I didn't object to any of the whores and sluts you used to date," She huffed, raising her eyebrows.

"...Yes the fuck you did! Every time I brought any of them around you would flat out say 'whore', 'slut', 'skank', or 'hooker' and demand I dump them," Itachi gave her a sour look, which only caused her to frown back

"Well they were!"

"Did you have to say it out in the opening?" He asked her sourly as she rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for being truthful but they were and you know it!" Xin huffed at him, folding her arms. "But I like Midori, she's a good person. A little crazy though, she reminds of someone..."

He gave her a deadpan look. "You can't be serious," He shook his head, causing her to frown. "I'm very serious," She hummed sweetly. "She's just like you, you idiot! She's bi-polar just like you are! Except...she's more...I don't know...a little more normal than you are," He tried his best to explain. She silently gaped at him. "Excuse me!" She slapped his arm in annoyance as he chuckled.

"...So, enough about my relationship...let's talk about your relationship," Itachi poked her stomach. Xin's left eyebrow drew up and her right eyebrow drew down. Her lips twisted up into a frown.

"My relationship? My relationship with Gaara is fine," She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not talking about Gaara, stupid," He flicked her forehead. "I'm talking about your relationship with Sasori," He raised his eyebrows at her, watching her expression.

She blinked rapidly. "Is there something wrong with our...so called 'friendship'?" She asked completely innocently. "When you fight with him, are you secretly flirting with him? That's how it seems to everyone," He pointed out to her.

She only blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why the hell would I flirt with that abomination of a man?" She sniffed rudely. "I'm just saying...do you feel something towards him? I'm not stupid, I saw you look at Sasori earlier and then slap your face into your hands. Did something happen?" Itachi asked as Xin laid across his back.

"Uh...well...we sorta...kissed...?" She said slowly, raising her eyebrows. "Say what!" He jumped up, throwing her off of him. "WAH!" Xin squealed as she fell from the bed to the floor. "Mothafucka!" She snapped from the floor.

He leaned over the side of the bed to grab her by the front of her shirt. Without much effort, he hefted her off the floor and held her face close to his. "I have a serious problem with letting you kiss your own damn boyfriend, what made you think it would be ok to kiss Sasori, of all people?"

"I didn't mean to kiss him," She grumbled, the words barely getting past her lips. "It was pure accidental. I thought he was Gaara, he thought I was Midori," She explained as he dragged her back to sit next to him.

"Although I'll admit, about two years ago, I did crush on him. No lie," She admitted, causing him to twitch. "He's twenty-two, Xin. You're 17 ½," He reminded her sourly. "I said it was two years ago," She huffed in annoyance.

"And he was Nineteen and you were fifteen. It's too much space between the two of you," Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm _**SO**_ over him now. Did you know Gaara is a month younger than me?" She smiled brightly.

"Huh. That red-headed fucker really makes you happy, huh?" Itachi chuckled dryly as Xin smiled fondly. "Very happy. I'm gonna marry him. I'm young, I know...but...I just can't picture myself with not being with him at all! Gaara has to be with me cause he loves me," She sung out in a cheery tone.

"Although I'm not sure if we'll get married right after high school like Mom and Karura-Sama are saying," Xin shook her head. "What do you want to do after high school?" Itachi asked, quickly changing the question.

"Hm...I think...I would like to go to culinary school," Xin hummed out, causing Itachi to raise his eyebrows. "Fatass," He snorted. Xin spat her tongue at him and punched his shoulder. "I really would like to professionally cook. I'll be so famous, people will be satisfied if they can just have a mere sniff of my food! Everyone will want a taste of Hyuuga Xin's food," Xin grinned widely.

"You realize it'll probably be for the best if you go to a culinary school in New York or some place, right?" Itachi suddenly rained on her parade. "So?" She looked over at him. "I just wonder how long will you be gone? What if you fall in love with someone in New York? What if Gaara falls in love with another girl? What if Naruto proposes to Hinata and you miss the wedding? What kind of sister will you be if you miss your own twin's wedding?"

"Impossible! I'll never fall out of love with Gaara! And if any of that even begins to happen, I'll hijack a mothafuckin' plane if I have to! I'll come back and beat the bitch the fuck up, slap the love back into Gaara, and be the second-most gorgeous woman at Hinata's wedding!"

"...You do know hijacking is a federal crime and you're liable to be thrown into jail, right?" Itachi gave her a sour look as she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't miss Hinata's wedding for the world! I'm telling you, yo, nothing will ever stop me from seeing her wedding, Hanabi's wedding, TenTen's wedding, Temari's wedding, Sakura's wedding, Ayame's wedding, MIDORI'S wedding (cough), and hell, even Miyako-Chan's wedding!"

"Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?"

"You know, getting married isn't that easy," He reminded her sourly. "No one ever said it would be easy. But when it comes to the people we love, we should be willing to go through Hell and back for them," She replied, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah. I can be deep. Why don't you dwell on that while I go prepare dinner? I'll even help with the wedding planning," Xin patted his knee and sauntered out of the room. He watched her leave with a deep thought.

He hated when she turned things around on him and said something deep.

* * *

Midori eyed Xin as she came dancing into the kitchen. "What?" The younger woman smiled slyly as she peeked through the fridge. "You seem rather proud-looking of yourself right about now," Midori said observantly.

"Well, if Itachi proposes any time soon, it's all my doing," Xin grinned widely as Midori's eyes nearly bugged out from her head. "What's taking him so long is I don't think he thinks he deserves someone like you so he's a bit...unsure of himself," Xin explained as looked into the rice-cooker.

"Why would he think that?" Midori stared into her mug of coffee. "Well, he's used to dating cheap girls. And your so obviously not a cheap. You're classy, a little crazy, but classy nonetheless and he's just not sure about how to do things. But that's what I'm here for!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Give him that little push he so desperately needs," Xin answered as she glanced at Midori. "He told me about your Family..." She trailed off, unsure as to how she'll react. "You mean how my Family dislikes your Family and his Family, right?" She heard Midori sigh.

"Yeah, pretty much," Xin shrugged carelessly. "Father will be severely upset, I already know it. Even if he meets like, you and Hinata before he meets Itachi, he'll be pissed to find out I'm associating myself with 'conceited trash who think their victorious because they had a good start'. I just know it," Midori rolled her eyes.

Xin filched. Damn. Why did they have to be all that? She would've been fine if he had called them conceited because let's face it, they are conceited. The Uchiha and Hyuuga family were victorious and they knew it.

They were a lot of things, but they certainty weren't trash! How dare he even say that! He didn't even know all of the Hyuuga family members and all of the Uchiha family members. He probably only knew their Fathers, Mothers, and Grandparents.

The thought of someone disrespecting her Mother and Aunt Mikoto pissed her off the most! Sure, they were both eccentric but they weren't trash at all! And they were barely conceited. They were both beautiful and sweet!

"Yeah? Well, I have a couple words for your Father when I meet him, I can tell you that for sure right now," Xin grumbled loudly enough for Midori to hear. The green-haired woman let out a hearty laugh.

"Xin, I love you, I really do. You're like the sister I always wanted," Midori hummed sweetly as Xin began to stir the stew she decided to cook up. "You're an only child?" The younger woman asked.

Siblings were annoying, Xin wouldn't lie. Hinata wasn't too much annoying, but being so nice and compassionate made her the perfect angel. And then there was Hanabi, the serious-faced, devious demon. Hanabi was always making traps, trying to kill Xin.

But despite all of that, Xin wouldn't trade her siblings in for anything.

"No, I have four sisters, actually."

Damn. That was a lot of daughters!

"But I don't get along with any of them. Our relationships are very strained," Midori sighed heavily. "But...how can your relationships be strained when your so young?" Xin raised her eyebrows. Midori only shook her head.

"Their all pissed off because they're money and power hungry but I was the one picked to take over since I am the oldest of them all," Midori explained. "If only they were like me. Hinata and Neji are the best candidates because their the older ones, I don't give a damn at all. In fact, I don't want to take over."

"You want to live free, huh? Not have anyone plan out the rest of your life?" Midori idly stirred her coffee as Xin tasted the stew. "You got it. The mere thought of someone trying to control the rest of my life pisses me off," She answered firmly.

"Although I do feel a little bad for dumping all responsibility on Hinata, but she does have Neji...so I don't feel that bad," Xin hummed smoothly, shrugging her small shoulders. "Uh...Xin? Can you teach me to cook?" Midori suddenly asked, causing Xin to turn around to look at Midori.

"...You can't cook?" She asked the older woman, a sour look crossing over her face. "Mommy said since we're rich, there was no reason to cook. We pay people to do that," Midori explained, laughing at Xin's sour look.

"Yeah? My Grandmother said that's not a good enough reason. Someone should always learn how to cook just in case. C'mere," Xin nodded for Midori to come stand beside her. "Who taught you how to cook?" Midori asked, watching Xin make the stew.

"Mom, Aunty Yuka, Aunty Mikoto, my Grandmothers," Xin nodded, making Midori stir the stew. "Wow, you spent a lot of time with them," Midori raised her green eyebrows. Xin could only laugh. "No, I didn't," She shook her head.

"I spent most of my childhood following Itachi around, acting like him, his manners, his habits, his taste in music, stuff like that. My Grandfather was worried that I wasn't going to turn out lady-like so he demanded, along with my Grandmother, that I learn how to cook, tea ceremony, flower arrangement. You know, everything a traditional Japanese woman should know," Xin explained, shrugging again.

"Obviously that didn't turn out right," Midori chuckled as Xin rolled her eyes. "I can't stand flower arranging," She crinkled her nose up. "The smell of too many flowers makes me sick!" Xin exclaimed. "If you hate flowers, what will Gaara give you on Valentines Day?" Midori curiously asked.

"He can give me all the chocolate in the world! And some kisses, of course. And maybe some Valentines Day 'loving'!" Xin grinned, raising her eyes suggestively. "You disgust me," Midori laughed and Xin joined in on that laughter.

"I'm a teenager deprived of sex, deal with it!" Xin huffed. "...So you...haven't had 'it' yet?" Midori asked quietly, just in case Neji or Itachi was walking by. Xin's pale face light up a nice ruby red color.

"Can't say that I have," She replied smoothly despite her blushing face. "It'll hurt. I'm telling you tht now. When I did 'it' for the first time, I thought I was going to die, right there on the bed," Midori thoughtfully recalled her first time.

"Was it...um...good?"

"No...actually...it was very...awkward."

"Haha. You did 'it' awkwardly."

"Least I did 'it'"

"You right. You right! I'll give you that!"

Midori looked down at the smaller girl. She could really see herself in the future surrounded by the crazy but lovable family. Every minute, something was happening and it was just...fun to watch it all play out. To see how everyone reacts so differently.

And Itachi.

How she loved Itachi! They had only been dating for awhile, but she loved him and she knew it! There was no denying how she felt for him. She'd beat the shit out of any bitch who think they could pull him. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one who could and would pull him so those bitches better back the fuck up!

And she just loved how Xin insisted on helping with the 'marriage' problem. She wasn't exactly telling Itachi he needed to marry her, she was dropping hints and saying it was a good idea to marry her if he really loved and cherished her.

And she was so grateful that Hinata and Xin approved of her dating their beloved older cousin. If either one of them had even the slightest problem with Midori, Itachi would be kissing her goodbye. They only wanted the best of the best for their cousin whose done so much for them and Midori could fully understand that.

Midori just loved being apart of Itachi's crazy world.

She wouldn't trade anything for it!

* * *

Everyone sat calmly at the dinner table, quietly eating the stew and rice Xin had made with Midori's help. "What's the big prank for this year?" Kisame suddenly asked Naruto and Xin. Xin smirked evilly and Naruto began snickering.

Sakura only groaned. "You guys! I'm serious! Can't we just have a calm Senior year?" She rubbed her temples as Xin's smirk turned into a fake smile. "Where's the fun in that?" Her eyebrows rose up in a questioning manner.

"Looks like we won't have a quiet Senior year this year," Shikamaru managed to suppress a yawn. "But that's a good thing," Naruto insisted. "Yeah! It's our last year of high school! We have to go out with a big BANG! Everyone will have to remember us as the teenagers who were the SHIT in their Senior year!" Xin exclaimed, throwing her hands about.

"Can't wait to see what you two have planned," Itachi leaned forward, propping his chin on his folded hands. "I assure you, this year will not be quiet, isn't that right Naruto?" Xin's smirk returned as she flipped her long pony-tail over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but everyone will as sure as hell remember Xin and me!" Naruto grinned widely as they hive-fived one another. "Hell yeah! If you guys want a quiet year, that's fine. Just don't be around us too much!"

Sakura could only sigh. So much for a quiet Senior Year.

* * *

An hour later, when everyone was settling for bed, Naruto came speeding into the kitchen, a purple bruise forming on his cheek. "Naruto. Did you run into something?" Ayame quirked her eyebrow, staring at the blond.

The rest of the females turned to stare at him, stopping whatever they were doing. Before he could answer, the rest of the house residents flooded into the kitchen, looking for a bed-time snack.

"Dude. What up with your cheek?" Sasuke frowned, biting on the tomato he found in the fridge. "Hinata hit me," Naruto whined, poking his lower-lip out. Everyone raised their eyebrows in wonderment. "Hinata hit you, hm?" Deidara raised his eyebrows as Xin opened her arms up and hugged Naruto to her chest, patting his head soothingly. "Poor boy," She hummed as Gaara eyed her.

"Yeah! She asked me if the nightgown she was wearing made her look frumpy," Naruto whimpered, snuggling into Xin's embrace. "And you said yes!" Xin shoved him away, slapping him upside his head.

"Ow!" He whimpered, rubbing his abused head. "But why would Hinata hit him?" Midori asked thoughtfully. "...It must be that 'time of the month'," Temari shuddered, thinking of the enraged Hinata.

"No wonder she hit you," Neji shook his head. "And maaan...did she hit you," Itachi whistled in amazement at the bruise. Hinata sure did have a strong right hook! He's never been so proud of his sweet younger cousin!

"You 'men'...and I use that term loosely, should stay out of her way for the next couple of days or so...Hinata is going to be in a real pissed off mood. The slightest thing will set her off. If she asks for chocolate or a massage..give it to her. No questions asked. Alright?" Xin instructed.

If anyone knew how to handle Hinata when 'that time of the month' was here, it was her own twin sister, Xin. When 'Aunt Flo' was visiting, it was the only time when both sisters were identical in every way.

They both always had their hair tied into a bun, baggy shirts and sweats on. All they did was laze around and eat chocolate. The slightest comment would piss them both off and they would walk around with sour faces.

It was the only time where no one could truly tell them apart.

"This probably means mine is coming...I'd say about tomorrow," Xin hummed, tapping her natural pink lips. "Great. We'll have two pissed off Hyuuga girls. Just what we fuckin' need," Hidan rolled his eyes as Xin spat her tongue at him.

Suddenly, the could hear the soft padding of Hinata's small feet against the floor. Everything became deathly quiet as Naruto cowered behind Midori. Hinata appeared at the arch-way, now dressed in a white baggy t-shirt and gray sweat pants on.

Her eyes swept across the room, quite calmly. She stepped into the kitchen and sauntered over towards the fridge. Yanking it open, she peered in. After seconds of searching, she closed the fridge and turned to face everyone.

They all watched as her face slightly twitched. **"Where's the chocolate?" **She seethed, rather calmly. Which was quite frightening since her face was twitching and her voice was deep and dark. "In the freezer, sweetie," Xin spoke nonchalantly.

Hinata turned back around and yanked the freezer door open, rifling through the contents before she produced a frozen chocolate bar. Twisting back around, her eyes landed on Naruto. "Naruto, hon. Come here," She beckoned the quivering blond.

Midori grabbed Naruto from behind her and shoved him forward. Better him then her, she'd always say! His knees knocked together but he eased over to her, towering over her small frame. Hinata seemed oblivious to his fear, or perhaps she was aware of it, she just chose to ignore it.

Silently, Hinata stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Good night," She smiled sweetly before she sauntered back out the way she came, holding the chocolate bar protectively to her chest.

"Man, she's bi-polar," Kakuzu remarked once her footsteps vanished. "Midori! How could you just push me towards her!" Naruto spun around to glare at the older female, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Because! Who knows what she would have done if you hadn't gone to her! She could've chewed my face off for all I know! Better you then me!" Midori exclaimed. "Nice, babe. Very nice," Itachi chuckled darkly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just go to bed before Hinata decides to come back and scratch our eyeballs out," Sasuke yawned, making a bee-line towards the stairs, everyone falling behind him. "Don't jinx it," Gaara yawned to him as they all climbed the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, the Hyuuga twins sat on the couch. They were both dressed the same, black sweat pants pushed up to the middle of their calves, ratty old T-shirts, and long hair tied into messy buns. It was impossible to tell them apart.

In the middle of them was a tub of Mint chocolate chip ice cream. They were both dipping the spoons it in, staring blankly at the T.V. Naruto and Gaara stood far away from them, peering at them in interest.

"I don't know which one to kiss," Naruto whined with a whiny look as Gaara rolled his eyes. "Just call her name then, baka," He snorted, as if it was obvious. "Oi, Hinata?" Naruto called, unsure of himself. "Yo, Xin," Gaara called the other one.

Both twins turned their blank stares to them. "Nani?" The chorused together, their voices coming off in annoyed tones. "Uh...nevermind..." Both boys sweat-dropped, depressing lines forming on their heads and they backed away from the twins.

"So much for that..." Gaara grumbled as they sat at the dining room table. "I can't go without kissing Hinataaaaaa!" Naruto whined, dropping his head into his arms. "You can kiss her, she'll probably just hit you back," Gaara shrugged his shoulders, looking into the living room.

"It's not fair," Naruto whimpered like a puppy as Gaara leaned his chin on his palm. "Oi, Naruto?" Hinata suddenly stepped into the dining room, licking the green ice cream from her lips. He eyed the small woman wearily. "Yeah?"

She tilted her head to the side and leaned against the wall. Holding up her finger, she wiggled it, telling him to come to her, a serious look present on his face. Naruto looked somewhat scared as he got up to see what the calm (for now) Hyuuga wanted.

Hinata tilted her head back to stare up as he towered over her. She reached her hands up to cup his face, caressing his cheeks. She smiled sweetly as she pulled him closer to her, biting on his lower-lip.

His arms circled their way around her waist, pulling her body closer to his body as their lips met fully. He mentally chuckled. Her mouth tasted like mint chocolate chip. As Gaara ignored the two make out, he peered into the living room, seeing Xin's arm hang off the back of the sofa idly.

Getting up, he walked past the couple, who were attacking each others faces, into the living room. He bounded over to the couch and plopped down next to his girlfriend. She didn't seem as annoyed as earlier, so he grabbed her around her waist and dragged her towards him.

"Gaaraaaa! Noooo! I feel gross," She huffed and puffed, trying to push herself away from him. "Would you just shut up and come here?" He growled, grabbing her by her face. "I'm in a gross mood," She growled, making sure to grab the ice cream.

"I don't care," He growled back, settling her on his lap. Xin huffed in annoyance as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I want some," He leaned his chin on her shoulder, but she only rolled her eyes. "None for you!" She shouted snidely.

"Come on, give me some," He nudged her shoulder, making her grit her teeth. She scooped some ice cream up and without warning, shoved it into his mouth. "Happy?" She smirked as she yanked her spoon away.

"Jeez, there's no need to be a bitch," Gaara grumbled, swallowing the ice cream. "You've got to be kidding," Xin mumbled more to herself than. "Whatever. Let's just play a game or something," He pushed her off his lap and onto the floor.

She only glared at him before she moved towards the gaming systems. Deciding that she was feeling rather violent, she decided to pick Tekken 6. "I'm gonna kick your ass," She told him, throwing him the remote. "Why do you always make me second player?" He ignored her earlier statement as the game started up.

"Because I'm number one, duh!" She exclaimed as she clawed her way up back on the couch. "No you're not," He snorted watching as she picked VS mode. "Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and picked Lili and he picked Jin.

They picked a random stage and quickly began. Two minutes into the fight, the couple began to bicker childishly. "Who getting they ass beat! Take that bitch!" Xin shouted, her eyes brightening up.

"Stop being a bitch and quit flipping around and kicking me! Let me up!" Gaara growled as Xin's character did a backwards kick, not letting his character up from the ground. "You mad!" Xin grinned widely as her character did a spin in the air and slammed down on his character's head. "You hype as shit!" He retorted, finally getting up and kicking the shit out of her character.

During the third round, Mai waltzed into the room, holding the phone. "Xin? Rukia-San from the Kuchiki family is on the phone for you," The Korean maid smiled sweetly at Xin. "AH!" Xin threw the remote at Gaara and snatched the phone away. "Thanks Mai," She smiled, sitting back down.

"OW!" Gaara growled, rubbing his forehead where the remote had hit. "Xin! What the hell! And who the the hell is Rukia?" He glared at the excited Hyuuga next to him, who was chattering happily on the phone.

"How's it over there in Karakura Town? Is Byakuya-Chan still as cold as an ice cube? Yeah? That's too bad. How's is going with that cute Orange-haired boy? What was his name? Something that had to do with a strawberry, right? Ichigo! That was his name! Man, he was cute. Did that Orihime chick steal him away from you? You'd better tell her to back up off ya man! I don't care if she's nice, her boobs are huge, she can use that against you! Guys dig girls with huge boobs. No, I did NOT use my lovely assets to get my babe. He loves me for me! Yeah, he's the red-headed one with the tattoo," Xin smiled sweetly as she chatted with her friend, tuning everything out.

Gaara glared at her. Whose this Ichigo and why the hell was she calling him cute? How come he never met this Rukia and Byakuya? And who the hell was Orihime and were her boobs really that huge?

"Wish I could visit but my parents and their crazy friends locked me and my friends up in Sasuke's house for the summer. Yeah, we've been in here since June and it's August. Yeah, we've nearly killed each other a couple times. I'll come to Karakura on a weekend after school starts back up. Alright, I'll catch ya later. Tell Byakuya I said hi. Bye Rukia."

Xin hung the phone back up and handed it back to Mai who quickly shuffled away. Xin caught sight of Gaara's sour face and tilted her head to the side. "What? What's the matter?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Who was that?" He asked tonelessly as if he wasn't interested. "That was my old friend Rukia. Our families are long-time business partners. Her brother was just appointed to be the head of the family after the death of their parents, may their souls rest in peace," Xin explained, frowning sadly at the mention of death.

"Yeah? And who were the other two you mentioned?" He drawled out, staring at the paused game. "Ah, Orihime is the big boobed airhead who is supposedly 'sweet'. I don't buy none of that crap. I think it's just an act. And Ichigo, he's the guy they're both crushing on. Nice guy, although he frowns a lot," Xin replied thoughtfully.

"Apparently you think he's cute," Gaara hummed, his tone void of any emotion. Xin only frowned in a confused manner. "Oh...you're not jealous, are you?" A Cheshire-like grin spread across her face in amusement.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of some guy I don't even know?" Gaara looked at her as if she was stupid. "Because you're in love with me," Xin answered wisely, humming a tune as she did so. "Yeah, whatever. But I'm coming with you when you visit Karakura town," He glared at her.

"Good idea. You can protect me from all the hot men inhabiting that place!" She chimed evilly. "Oh shut the hell up," He grumbled sourly, throwing her remote at her head. The remote collided with the side of her head, catching her off guard.

"Gaara! What the fuck was that for?"

"It's how I show my apparent love for you."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you! That's why I fucked you up in Tekken!"

"I still have another remote."

"...I'm sorry. I meant to say...I love you?"

"Yeah...that's what I thought."

* * *

TeeBeMe: Deciding to end that chapter there because I'm having some serious writers block.

Xin: How's everyone doing in school? It's already October!

TeeBeMe: It's cutting into my sleep time dammit! But, speaking of which, I know I said I probably shouldn't do a sequel to this...but I have been thinking about writing a sequel for their Senior Year.

Xin: But as a good friend pointed out, so much craziness has happened, what can you possibly do?

TeeBeMe: You'd be surprised. I already have a couple ideas. ANYWAY! That scene where Naruto lit the kitchen on fire was **Chloecomberfeild**'s idea, she helped me out when I had major blockage, so everyone thank her for supplying me with a funny scene. And don't ask me why I suddenly mentioned characters from _Bleach_, I just felt like it. If I do a sequel, they'll probably pop up again.

Xin: This is chapter 27, TeeBeMe is hoping to have three more chapters written out before she completes it. She wants to end it on an even number, she's weird...

TeeBeMe: Yeah! Anyway, review please!

Xin: It would be much appreciated!


	28. Isn't friendship great?

TeeBeMe: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday! And I'm not sure about you all, but grades come out soon for me, I hope everyone has done good on their school grades as well!

Xin: Let the chapter begin!

* * *

It had been four days since they twins had been visited by dear 'Aunt Flo'. The two were basically on a war-path of destruction. It was them against everyone else and quite frankly, they were kicking everyone's ass.

It was quite funny to see the two small, petite, pale girls rip everyone apart. Hell, they even managed to take down Kakuzu and Kisame, who towered over everyone in the house at a freakishly mutant-like height.

Even the slightest comment would set them all off. They would grab the nearest item, turn it into a weapon, and bash anyone's face in. Of course, the females of the house were safe because they knew how to handle girls at their worst.

But the men on the other-hand...were not safe. The men were more scared of Hinata then they were of Xin. When she was upset, she would glare at them and hit them in the face. But when they upset Hinata, her eyes would darken, and she would hit them where the sun don't shine, and once they were on the floor, she would kick them a couple times before storming away.

So anyone could understand why they were all lounging around the indoor-pool, avoiding the girls. "I can't take it!" Naruto groaned, holding his abused face. "Can't take what?" Temari asked as she dipped her long legs into the pool, sighing in content as the water cooled her sweaty legs off.

"The twins and their war-path of destruction!"

"Is it that serious?"

"Yeah...cause..." Naruto paused to glance at Itachi and Neji, but continued on. "Hinata keeps _molesting _me," He whispered, the word feeling filthy in his mouth when Hinata's name was in the same sentence. "Sweet little Hinata is molesting you, hm?" Deidara raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Believe you me, she ain't that sweet right about now," Kakuzu grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe a pint-sized, supposedly sweet midget had taken him down. "I second that," Kisame grumbled, he still had no idea Xin could actually jump high enough to kick him in his throat...

"I never thought it was possible that Hinata would attack someone in cold-blood," Shikamaru rubbed his bruised side, where the frying pan had hit. "She threatened to shave my hair off," Itachi whimpered, caressing his long ponytail.

"You guys are being pussies," Temari rolled her eyes as Midori nodded firmly in agreement. "That's easy for you to say. You aren't being attacked on a daily basis," Sasuke growled at the blond, who again , rolled her eyes.

"You guys can wrestle and kick each others ass daily but as soon as a pissed off midget comes along, you all act like pussies," Temari explained to them blankly. "We can't hit them back with as much force though," Neji pointed out to her.

"But that doesn't mean sit around and avoid them all day. They will come looking for someone eventually," TenTen notified them calmly, idly sipping her cool lemonade. It was store-bought lemonade, it wasn't as good as Hinata's and Xin's home-made lemonade, but she would have to wait until they were in a better mood.

Just as soon as TenTen finished the sentence, the door slid open. Everyone turned their heads to see a very pissed off Xin. She seemed so pissed off, a dark, murderous aura surrounded her. Crushed in her death-like grip was an empty bottle of her favored soda, Dr. Pepper.

Holding it up for everyone to see, her eyes roamed everyone's face. **"Who drank my shit?" **She growled, her voice coming off demonically. Xin did not play when it came to Dr. Pepper, she didn't care if someone had some, a little bit. But her whole fucking bottle was gone!

Now, no one wanted to be a rat and say the perpetrator's name out loud, but they knew if they didn't tell, they'd all be killed along with the bastard who was dumb enough to finish Xin's soda off. On normal circumstances, Xin would be pissed. But since 'that time of the month' was seriously messing with her moods and hormones, Xin was beyond pissed! She was enraged.

So without saying any names, everyone's eyes, except one, flickered over to Sasuke. They only flickered their eyes over to him for a quick second, but Xin caught the motion and her raged-filled eyes fixated on Sasuke.

Sasuke knew even before Xin turned her gaze on him that he had been ratted out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his older brother's eyes move over to him. And before he could even curse any of them out, Xin was in his face, gripping him up by his shirt.

"**Sasuke, because you're my cousin, I can't _skin you alive and make you eat your own skin, _because Aunty Mikoto would probably be upset with me. So I'm just going to warn you. If I don't see five more bottles of Dr. Pepper in the fridge in an hour, I will hurt you. And believe me dear cousin, I can make anything look like a pure accident. _Get me more Dr. Pepper or else."  
_**

And without any warning, she picked him up with way more strength than any girl should have, and heaved him towards the pool. The house-mates watched in a mix of pure fear and amusement as Sasuke flew through the air and landed not so gracefully in the water.

Xin suddenly turned swiftly, causing the men to all stiffen up. "Have a nice afternoon," She suddenly chimed sweetly before parading away. As they watched her go, they couldn't help but to think that she had some serious issues going on.

"What the hell, people!" Sasuke came up sputtering, spitting out water and shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Nani?" Sakura asked innocently as Sasuke glared at her. "Why the fuck did you all tell on me!" He hissed as he climbed out of the pool, his eyes burning with annoyance.

"As Midori would probably say in this situation, 'better you than us'," Ayame chimed sweetly as Midori gave her a high five. "You are all a terrible family!" Sasuke spat, sweeping his soggy bangs to the side. "Yeah? Well, you'd better fucking stock that damn fridge up with some shitty-ass Dr. Pepper before your damn hour runs out and you fucking mysteriously fucking disappear," Hidan told the young Uchiha nonchalantly.

"Can you go one sentence without cursing?" Sakura asked with a dead serious face, "I probably fucking could if I gave a flying fuck. But I fucking don't give a shit," Hidan grinned at her as Sasuke went to ask the maids to get some Dr. Pepper before Xin went on a rampage.

About an hour later, Xin was chilling in Hinata's room, relaxing with her sister when they heard some noise outside in the hall. Both raising their eyebrows, they clambered to their feet and went to the door. Hinata yanked her bedroom door open and the twins poked their bored faces out of the room.

Just as they peeked out, Naruto came by, skating out of control. Even though he was skating in the house, which was a stupid thing to do, he was wearing a helmet so that had to count for something, right? He wasn't THAT stupid...was he?

"Where did he get those skates?" Hinata asked, her voice coming off in monotone as they watched him skate by them. "And more importantly," Xin began, just as tonelessly. "Does he know he's heading for the stairs?"

They suddenly heard a screech that made them flinch and them some noise of Naruto obviously falling down the stairs were next. "I'll take that as a no," Xin shook her head at her friend's stupidly as she followed Hinata to peer over the edge of the banister.

"Well, at least he wore the helmet. At least he won't get brain-damaged, right?" Hinata raised her eyebrows as Xin leaned on her elbows on the banister. "You know, I think Naruto has had brain damage for the longest time," Xin raised her eyebrows as well.

"Naruto, what possessed you to skate around my Mother's house, no doubt scratching her floors up, and then fall down the steps?" Itachi sighed heavily, sweeping his long hair over his shoulder as he approached Naruto.

"I thought it would be fun," Naruto groaned, sitting up to take his helmet off his head. "Why would you think that's fun?" Itachi sighed heavily as he looked down at the younger guy. "Because it seemed fun to skate around this big ass house," Naruto explained to him quickly as Hinata and Xin flew down the stairs.

"Except...you obviously don't know how to actually stop yourself," Xin rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Who asked you?" Naruto snorted, causing Xin to smirk. "I'm just saying," She hummed, while raising her eyebrows.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Hinata patted his shoulder as he rubbed his arm. "I think I'm alright," He nodded while Xin folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously man, you really thought this would be a good idea?" She tilted her head to the side as Hinata began dusting him off.

"It just seemed fun! And it was, until I fell down the stairs. Well, it kind of was fun, but then I realized how sore I am," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as Itachi and Xin shook their heads. "God, you're an idiot," They grumbled in unison.

"Shut up!" He whined as the two waltzed into the living room. "Please take the skates off," Hinata ordered sweetly before twirling into the living room. Naruto mumbled something before kicking the skates off and placing the helmet down next to them before following them into the living room.

* * *

Xin was laying down on the couch, her head cradled in Gaara's lap, her feet resting on Itachi's lap. Hinata was sitting on the loveseat, a book balanced on her lap as Itachi flipped through the channels. "What do you guys wanna watch?" He asked just as Naruto plopped down next to Hinata.

"Oi, Dragon Ball Z in on. Turn it on! I hope it's at the Majin Buu Arc. I love Buu," Xin pointed to the T.V, a wide smile spreading across her pale face. "I like Android 17," Gaara replied to her, causing her to frown in thought.

"He was such an annoying jerk!" Xin huffed in annoyance. She hated Android 17 but adored Android 18. "But he was bussin' everyone the fuck up," Gaara reminded her. "With the help of 18!" Xin reminded him with another huff.

"Whatever. 17 could beat Buu easy," Gaara shrugged indifferently, causing Xin to gape at him. "Fuck outta here! Kid Buu would fuck that pussy up!" She exclaimed, appalled that Gaara said that in her presence!

"...Let's not forget that both 17 and Buu were killed off by Goku, so we obviously know who the strongest is," Itachi cut into the debate quite calmly. "Yeah, but uh, if I'm not mistaken, 18 also helped kill 17, so HA! 17 was beat by a Monkey and a chick! Take that!" Xin pointed up at Gaara, who rolled his eyes.

"Buu was killed too," He reminded her. "Yeah, but let's not forget, he had to fight like, four people. Since he fought more than two people, he's better than 17," Xin huffed like a know-it-all. "Would you two just shut the hell so we can watch!" Naruto interrupted the quarreling couple, who simply glared at him."

They all piped down and watch the T.V show they had grown up watching. Just as the show was nearly over, a sputtering noise came from the central airing system, causing the teens to frown. "What's the matter with it?" Hinata asked as they all turned to the air vents.

It sputtered some more, then it completely shut off. Xin's and Naruto's jaw dropped, Itachi's and Gaara's eyes got wide and Hinata pressed her fingers to her mouth. "I think the air conditioner is broken," She said quietly, as if she was scared that if she said it out-loud, it might actually be true.

Itachi shoved at Xin's legs, pushing her off the couch. "Itachi!" She growled, pushing herself up off the floor as Itachi jumped over her to tamper with the central air's dial. Xin clambered next to him to examine the dial as well.

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked the two supposed 'geniuses'. Apparently Xin was considered a genius, she simply acted the way she acted because that how she just was. She didn't have a ten-inch pole stuck up her ass like Sasuke had.

"Perhaps one of the wires is disconnected," Xin folded her arms across her chest. "Or maybe we over-used it? It has been running stop since like, June," Itachi looked down at her. "I think I can fix it," Naruto piped up, causing the cousins to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Like this!"

Before they could stop him, Naruto pulled his hand and hit the shit out of the dial. The cousin's eyes widened and all they could do was simply stare at him. The dial short-circuited, electricity flying out of it and then made a funny noise.

"NARUTO!"

Gaara buried his face into his hands and Hinata shook her head. Did he really just do that? What made him think that would be alright? What the hell was wrong with him? Out of all the things to do, he had to hit the dial.

"What?" He frowned as if he wasn't wrong for damaging the dial. "Why did you hit it!" Xin glared angry daggers at him. "Because! Everything works after you either hit it or kick it," Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi groaned, massaging his temples. "Well...he did just fall down the steps a half hour ago..." Gaara grumbled as Xin started to choke Naruto. "OI! What happened to the air?" Temari shouted as everyone filed into the room.

"It just shut off," Hinata told them all as they settled down. "Well, turn it the fuck back on!" Hidan growled as Xin paused and glared at him. "Why are you choking him?" Ayame pointed to Naruto, who was starting to turn blue.

"He hit the dial. It short-circuited!" Itachi pointed his own finger at Naruto as Xin let the blond go and watched as he crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath. Everyone groaned as the heat started to waft around them and choke them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Sasori asked sourly. "Call the repairman?" Kisame suggested. "That's going to cost a lot," Kakuzu hummed out as everyone shook their heads. "It's not like it's your money we'd have to spend," Shikamaru reminded the older man.

"I'll go call," Xin grumbled as she made a bee-line towards the phone. Snatching the phone up she went into the kitchen and began dialing the local repair place. They could hear her calmly talking on the phone and then she paused.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MOTHAFUCKIN' MIND?" They heard Xin suddenly shout, causing them to flinch and jump. "DON'T FUCKIN' TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I AM CALM, BITCH! OH, DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH YOU! I DO WHAT I WANT! I CAN TAKE MY MONEY ELSE-WHERE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM HYUUGA MOTHAFUCKIN' XIN!"

"Why is she cursing the people out, hm?" Deidara raised his eyebrow. "Because she's Xin," Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. He couldn't believe he was related to such a barbarian. Just as his thought ended, the so called barbarian came back into the living, looking quite annoyed.

"Well?"

"They'll be here in three days."

"NANI!"

Xin stared at them blankly as the girls started to shout things and the guys proceeded to kill Naruto. "We're going to_** DIE**_ in here! Are you proud of yourself?" Neji hissed as he strangled Naruto, who clawed at his hands.

"This is going to be three long days." Xin sighed heavily, not even bothering to help save Naruto.

"It's _**SO EFFIN' HOT**_!"

* * *

Xin was hanging half-way off the couch, clad in extremely short shorts and a dark purple bikini top. She was sweating bullets and everyone knew Xin hated to sweat. It was disgusting, she would say when someone would ask her why.

And then someone would say its good to sweat because you'd be losing weight. And then Xin's female-wired brain would twist it all around and demand to know if she was being called fat. And before they could defend themselves, she'd smack the shit out of them.

"I can't take this." Midori panted, her outfit similar to Xin's barely there ensemble. "If I wasn't slowly dying, I'd kill Naruto," Temari groaned in annoyance. "I'm bored," TenTen whined childishly as Hinata swatted at the sweat that was rolling off the side of her forehead.

Xin suddenly fell from the couch and rolled over to Ayame. She grabbed the older girl's leg and started to rub her leg. "Xin, what the hell are you doing?" The purple-eyed beauty frowned, watching the busty teenager.

"_Excuse me lil Mama_

_But you could say I'm on duty_

_I'm looking for a cutie_

_A real big ol' ghetto booty _

_I really like your kitty cat_

_And if you let me touch her_

_I know you're not a bluffer_

_I'll take you to go see Usher_

_I keep a couple hoes _

_Like Santa I keep a vixen_

_Got that Dasher, Dancer_

_Prancer, Dixon, Comet, _

_Cupid, Donner, Blitzen_

_I'm hotter than a 100 degrees_

_A lot of bread, no sesame seeds_

_If I'm yo city I'm signing them Tig-O-bitties _

_I'm plottin' on how I can take Cassie away from Diddy _

_These girls want a Minaj_

_Yeah they wetter than a Rainmen _

_Usher buzz me in_

_EVERYBODY LOVES RAYMOND" _

The girls were giggling now. Xin had thankfully swayed their attention away from the death-gripping heat. "You're the weirdest, Xin," Ayame tried to stifle her giggles. "What are you girls giggling about this time?" Itachi asked as he came in with Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Xin is trying to have sex with Ayame," Sakura said tonelessly, the heat getting to her again.

"No she's not," Sasori glared at the young Hyuuga, who rolled her eyes. "Then explain why she wants to touch Ayame's 'kitty cat'," Temari grinned like a Cheshire cat. Xin only giggled as Sasori glared harder. "Oh please. I have Gaara, thank you very much," She pointed to her favored red-head, who collapsed on the couch.

"It's too hot to fight," Sasuke pointed out to his younger cousin and older brother's friend. "Whatever," The two friends/enemies mumbled. "Naruto, when the air gets turned back on...I'm going to bury you under the house," Gaara glared at his blond best friend, who chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Naruto was just trying to help," Hinata weakly defended the blue-eyed teen. "How the hell is hitting the dial helping? What the hell was that supposed to do?" Itachi gave a death-like glare to Naruto, who whimpered a little and attempted to hide his face in Xin's neck, who had sat back down on the couch.

"Oh no! We is not having this!" She shouted, purposely messing her grammar up. Giving him an evil look, she shoved him off the couch. "Xin! You midget bitch!" Naruto growled at her, causing her to swing her foot out and kick him in the face.

"You fail!"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Yeah you do! So just sit their in your corner of failure and fail all damn day, you failure!" Xin spat down on him as Naruto let out a weird whining sound. "Why can't we just call another repair shop?" Sasori panted, fanning himself.

"Dude, we called like every fucking repair shop in Konoha. Apparently air conditioners every where are breaking, so they're all busy," Sasuke explained. "What is wrong with you people?" Sakura grumbled in annoyance. "Whaaat?" Xin brushed some sweat away.

"I thought you was 'Xin mothafuckin' Hyuuga'! So you're telling me Xin mothafuckin' Hyuuga or Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke can't force some underpaid repairmen to come and fix our shit before we die!" Sakura started to spaz out on them.

"Sasuke, handle ya jawn, she spazzin' the fuck out," Xin flagged her off. "You love-less bitch, I'm talking to you!" Sakura snapped hotly. Xin raised her eyebrow and turned her head slowly into Sakura's direction.

"Sakura, you'd better calm that shit the fuck down before I fuck you up," Xin narrowed her eyes. "No one loves you, you cheap whore," Sakura continued to spaz out from the heat. "What did you just say?" Xin hissed, slowly standing up.

"Wait, you girls..." Hinata began to sit up, holding her hands up as if to say 'chill'. Like holding your hands up were going to stop two irritated girls, Hinata. You silly dear, you!

Sakura narrowed her jade green eyes back at the Hyuuga. "You heard me," She hissed as Xin cracked her neck and fingers. "Oh, I don't think I did. I just want to clarify what you said before I fuck you up in front of ya man," Xin replied, hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, Gaara. Get them," Hinata's eyes switched from in between the two catty girls. Sasuke sighed heavy but jumped up from the floor. He wrapped his around around Sakura's form and dragged her back to lie with him on the floor. "Chill, Sakura," He breathed into her ear, calming her down.

Gaara snaked his arm around Xin's stomach and yanked her to sit back on the couch. "Young ladies shouldn't act like that towards one another, especially best friends!" Midori scolded the two. "Oh shut up, Midori," Both girls grumbled.

"It's so hot," Naruto groaned from the floor. **"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN! IT'S **_**YOUR **_**FAULT!"** Everyone glared at him, except for Hinata, who only sighed heavily. "Everybody just chill," She tried to calm them all down.

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing everyone to frown. Now who could that be? Who the hell actually rang their doorbell anymore? It was just...weird. "I wanna answer!" Xin shouted, untangling herself from Gaara and dashed after Mai, who was going towards the door.

Mai smiled at the teenager, who stood almost protectively beside her. She unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal and very hefty man dressed in blue overalls, a stained orange shirt, a denim hat, and was carrying a tool box.

The man stared at the small Korean maid, then towards the small Japanese girl, who was dressed very scantily. Mai cleared her throat and gave a small glare to the man. "Can we help you?" She asked icily, snapping the man out of his staring.

"Uh, yeah! I'm here to repair the broken air conditioner," He told them, holding up the tool-box to show them he wasn't lying. "Right, well, you can't do that if you stare all day at her, can you?" Mai gave the man a look as he shuffled in, Xin trying her best to conceal her laughter.

"Dude, you got played," Xin chuckled as she went back to the living room, leading the man towards the dial. "You guys! Repairman is here! Stay the fuck out his way,_** Naruto**_," Xin glared daggers at the blond, who pouted. "Leave me alone!" He grumbled, burying his face into Hinata's stomach.

Finally, they were going to get some cool air!

* * *

"Ah! Yes! It feels so nice, yeah!" Deidara squealed as he did a spin in the middle of the floor. Xin only rolled her eyes as she stood at the door with Mai and the repairman, the required price of money in her hand.

"Domo Arigato," Xin chimed sweetly, giving a grateful bow. Midori stood beside her and gave a bow as well. "Hai, you saved us. Domo Arigato," She thanked him kindly. As the two women conversed with the repairman, Itachi took the time to compare the two.

Xin was more than a little cousin, she was a sister to him. They laughed together, played together, picked on Sasuke together, and fought with each other with equal amounts of ferocity. When they would argue, it was like a battlefield. She'd hiss at him, he'd bark at her. She would use every curse word in the book, he'd fire back insults.

Hell, they even threw a couple hits. Sure, Xin was a small person, but she could take hard hits and she could just as eagerly return the hard hits. But no matter how much they fought, cursed, insulted, and screamed at each other, they'd be on the phone in an hour or two, laughing about how vicious they could be.

Itachi wasn't so sure if Midori's temper was as bad as Xin's. He wasn't sure if any female had the temper of Xin. But he knew Midori certainty wouldn't take anyone's bullshit. The fact that she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine for a cup of coffee proved just how damn tough she was.

And she didn't even flinch in the slightest when Xin would give her a glare. Midori was obviously tough if she could bat away his cousin's glares away as if they were nothing. It took Deidara nearly a year to not shiver when Xin sent a glare his way.

The two were alike, bi-polar. Sometimes, they could both be sweet, kind, and charming. But then, the next minute, they could bitchy, sarcastic, rude, cold, and a force to be reckoned with. But they were also extremely Motherly, doting on anyone they wanted to.

The two were so much a like, but so different looking. Xin was short, pale, big lavender eyes, extremely developed, with long dark hair. While Midori on the other hand was tall, tanned, calm red eyes, averagely developed, with short light green hair.

And he loved them both.

Only, only different levels. He had the family bond with Xin, but not like the cousinly bond, where cousins are close, but aren't that close. Oh no, they had the sibling bond. Their bond was way too strong to be broken by their petty arguments.

But the love he held for Midori was extremely different in every way. What he felt for her when he looked at her, it was just weird. Midori just made him extremely happy for reasons he couldn't explained. It was weird, he knew her for such a short time but yet he knew he wanted her in his future!

Love was such an odd thing.

"You guys! Let's dance, yeah!" Deidara suddenly exclaimed as the repairman left the now cool-feeling Uchiha manor. "Yeah!" Xin grabbed onto Midori, who grabbed onto Ayame and dragged the two to the center of the room with Deidara.

Temari chuckled and switched music the music on. Seconds later, _Usher's 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' _began to play loudly from the surround sound system. Xin paired up with Midori while Ayame paired with Deidara.

Everyone else watched in interest and amusement as the pairs danced around the middle of the floor, dancing to the beat perfectly. "So...why exactly are they dancing?" Neji frowned, watching Xin and Midori swing their hips to the beat.

"Because they're happy?" Kisame answered his questions with his question. _"So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of you life!" _Xin and Midori sang together, dancing in circles around Deidara and Ayame.

"I'm going to get some water," Naruto announced loudly as everyone else ignored him and kept watching the four dance about the room. "Oi, get me a glass too!" Kisame shouted as Xin and Midori started to dance in slow motion.

Suddenly, there was something of a snapping sound from the kitchen. Everyone stopped, but the music kept playing. "What was that?" Shikamaru asked after a long silent pause. "Please God, if you really work in mysterious ways, please don't tell me Naruto broke something else," Sasuke prayed loudly.

"...Uh...guys?"

Everything was still silent as the roommates turned their heads towards the arch-way of the kitchen. Naruto inched in slowly, holding something shiny and metallic in his tanned hand. "What the hell is that?" Itachi frowned, tilting his head to the side.

Xin placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, squinting at the object. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a faucet from a sink," She too, also tilted her head to the side. "...I guess you don't know any better, then," Naruto chuckled nervously.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **

"Oh Sweet Jesus..."

"_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again...!" _

_

* * *

_

"Uh...Naruto?"

"It's been an hour, he's still down for the count?"

"Seems like it."

"My poor Naruto-Kun..."

"Are you kidding me Hina! If we don't fix this shit, Mom is gonna kill Sasuke and Me!"

"Stop bitchin' Itachi, damn! We'll fix it before Aunty knows anything!"

"Xin, shut the hell up. You're only so calm because Aunt Mikoto won't come after you."

"You tell her, Neji!"

"Everyone shut the fuck up! The idiot is waking the fuck up finally!"

Naruto woke up to see Hinata, Xin, Neji, TenTen, and Midori leaning over him. Neji and Xin were currently glaring at each other, TenTen and Midori had a competitive staring contest going on, and Hinata was the only one who generally looked worried. He blinked three times and rubbed his sore face.

"HA!" Midori suddenly squealed, jumping up away from them. "I told you! I told you he'd blink three times and then rub his face!" Midori shouted and pointed to TenTen, who glared at her. "Shut the hell you, you sore-winner!"

"Whatever but you owe me one Cappuccino when the summer ends!" Midori whooped hyperly as TenTen pouted. "Coffee-addicted bitch," She grumbled sourly, marching away. "Oh TenTen! Don't be such a sore-loser!" Midori chimed as she followed the annoyed brunette.

"Some friends I have..." Naruto grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He flinched, feeling a lump on the back of his head. "Itachi and Sasuke attacked you, slammed you into the floor and started to hit you. You were out by the fourth hit," Hinata explained, squeezing his shoulder to assure him she still loved him.

"Damn they hit me pretty hard this time," He frowned, not really remembering much. "You broke the sink. But don't worry, the repairman is coming back to fix it," Xin ignored Neji's stare to smile at Naruto. "Why the hell did you break the faucet?" Neji asked, his curiously spiked.

"...I got sidetracked and kept twisting it and it just...snapped off," Naruto explained nervously. "What were you thinking about that sidetracked you?" Xin titled her head to the side and swept her ponytail back over her small shoulder.

"Uh...well..I was thinking about Hinata."

"AWW!" Xin squealed as Hinata's face turned to the color of Mars. "That's so sweet! Gaara! Why can't you be like that?" Xin turned to glare at Gaara, who was busy playing a game on the Nintendo DS. "Because. Naruto's a dork. I'm not. I'm too cool," He answered her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

She stomped over to him, clearly not pleased with his reply, and slammed the DS shut. She yanked it from his hands and threw it off to the side. "Jerk!" She shouted, hands on her hips, like they were all the time. "You bitch!" He growled and jumped at her, throwing her to the floor.

Ayame opened her mouth but Sasori beat her to it. "Just let them be. They're letting off sexual steam," He told her, and she simply nodded. "You know, I think if they were to have sex, Xin and Gaara would be the rough type," Midori suddenly said, observing the wrestling pair.

"Say what?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in slight disgust. "Yeah, well, Xin is rough on her own and I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't like to be dominated by a female, so he would fight back, right? There-for, they're obvious the rough type!" Midori concluded, smiling as if she was the smartest.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because he's not going to touch her. And you too, Uzumaki! If your hands goes below Hinata's waist, I'll know. And I'll find you. And I'll make you vanish. And I'll make it seem as if you never existed." Itachi turned his scary gaze to the blond, who stiffened.

He really believed that the older Uchiha actually had the power to make them come true. Seems like no sex for him for awhile! Bummer, that sucked. Sex seemed like fun. Like, loads of fun. Except the whole 'taking of the virginity'. Hinako did say Hinata was a virgin and he knew it would hurt Hinata like a bitch when they would have sex for the first time.

That is, if they could manage to have sex without Itachi finding out.

"Gaara, get the fuck off of me!" Xin shouted, trying her best to shove him off. This was not right! Usually, Xin could easily get him off her and roll him over to pin him down. But now, she could barely get him to budge. Where the fuck had he gotten this strength?

Gaara smirked victoriously down at her as she stared up at him with a confused stare. "You have a real dirty mouth," Gaara commented, sounding smug. Xin couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. Had Gaara always possessed the strength to overpower her but just never bothered using it?

Well...she hated to admit it, but this was kind of sexy.

But Xin would never admit that out-loud. She was a feminist, after all! Xin believed that women could be just as strong as men, and sometimes, damn there stronger, so could anyone tell her why she was being pinned down by the opposite sex and was totally liking it?

No? She couldn't either.

Looking off to the side for a second, she glanced around. No one was looking around, so her eyes brightened a little. "Oi, c'mere," Xin grinned up at him, intending to attack his lips with her own. When was the last time they had kiss? She couldn't remember...

"Ew! You guys, no one wants to see that! C'mon!" TenTen noticed them first. Gaara sighed heavily as he leaned away from Xin, leaning on his elbow. Xin rolled her eyes and gave a evil look to her half Japanese Half Chinese friend. "It's not like you haven't done it with my cousin.."

Xin shifted underneath him and let out an annoyed groan and an odd grunt suddenly erupted from Gaara. She gave him a spastic look but he suddenly jumped away from her and took his leave, speeding towards the staircase. "Dude! What the frig?" Xin climbed to her feet and hurried after him.

"Hold it, Akuma-Hime," Sasori leaned over and caught her by the waist. "Sasoriiiiii! Let me go, I gotta see what's his deal!" She groaned again, swatting at his hand. "Dude, chill. He's a dude, I know what's his problem and your just gonna make it worse if you chase after him," He told her, ignoring her nasty glare.

"What his problem?" Xin raised her eyebrows, stopping her struggling. "I don't think he'd like me telling you," Sasori replied blandly. Xin only pouted, puffing her cheeks out. "Yeah, Sasori is right, just leave him alone for a little bit," Itachi grabbed onto Xin, yanked her from Sasori's grasp and threw her to sit next to Kisame.

Five minutes later, Xin was biting her bottom lip. She was not a patient person and she wanted to see if Gaara was alright already! "I need my iPod," She suddenly said and without anyone stopping her, she hauled ass towards the stairs.

Silently climbing up the stairs, she kept throwing glances behind her to see if anyone was coming to stop her. She was determined to find out what the hell had gotten into Gaara. She stopped in front of his door and looked around once more. Figuring that the coast was clear, she eased the door open and glided into his room and shut the door close behind her.

"Yo, Gaara?" She called him, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his back turned towards her, on the phone. "...she's driving me crazy...no! I'm not going to do that with her crazy ass cousins running around, not to mention Temari's crazy ass, and the rest of the girls who giggle and gossip...and...she's standing behind me..."

"Xin, don't you knock?" Gaara was giving her a sour look, but she brushed the look away without a care. "It's more of my house than it is your house. Who are you talking to and what are you talking to about?" Xin eased near him and carefully sat down next to Gaara, folding one leg under her.

"Kankuro and that is none of your business," He answered her, causing her to pout. "Well, tell Kankuro I said 'hey', would ya?" Xin nodded towards his phone. "Xin says hi," He said into the phone with an annoyed look.

"Kankuro says hi, Xin. He says he's doing fine, Xin. And he said thank you for taking care of Miyako, Xin," Gaara told her as she opened her mouth. "How'd he know I was going to say all that?" Xin closed her mouth and then opened it again to speak.

"He said because he knows you," Gaara answered tonelessly. He chuckled at something Kankuro said but then paused. "Time's up huh, Bro?" Gaara nodded, understanding. "Alright. See ya Kankuro. Xin says take care. See you when you get out."

He tossed his phone aside and sat there while Xin scowled at him. "Gaara, what's the matter and what were you talking about with Kankuro? Whose driving you crazy? Am I driving you crazy? How am I driving you crazy?" Question after Question shot from Xin's mouth.

"You're driving me crazy with all the damn questions!" He barked at her, causing her to pout childishly. "If you'd just tell me what the hell your problem is, I wouldn't have to ask all these damn questions!" Xin hissed back, shoving at him. "You stupid jerk!" She added angrily.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed Xin by her pale face and yanked her towards his face. "Ey! Gaara!" Xin started to whine and pressed her hands against his chest. "You just don't know what you do to me," Gaara hummed lowly, causing her to stop her whining so she could hear him.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, staring curiously up at him. "I wonder where your 'spot; is," He suddenly mumbled, his eyes searching her body. "My 'spot'?" She questioned, what the hell was her 'spot' and why did he want to find it?

"That turns you on," He answered her as his eyes glinted. Her eyes widened a bit. "N-None of your business!" She squeaked as she ripped herself away from him and tried to escape. "Get back here! You wanted to be nosy so now you can find out how you make me feel just when you do simple things," He snapped and caught her by her ankle.

"Gaara!" She squealed as he dragged her back towards him and flipped her over on her back. "Just relax," He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "I can't relax when you're about to rape my body," She huffed, shooting a glare his way. "It's not rape if you like it," He reminded her, causing her to roll her eyes.

He ran his fingers up her toes and legs, but she didn't moan, so obviously her spot wasn't around that area. He shoved her shirt up to her chest and ran his fingers around her stomach, pressing his fingers to her bellybutton. Xin could only giggle and that was it.

He skipped over her chest, and poked around her neck. As he pressed into the side of her neck, she let out a gasp, a shiver attacking her body. "Oh...what's this? Did I find the spot?" He gave her a smirk as she bit her bottom lip.

"Uh...no?" She tried her best to lie. "I think I did," He pressed into it again, holding his thumb there longer. "Ahhh! Stop! Stop it!" She started to wriggle as she felt a moist feeling between her legs. He paused for a second and smirked down at her.

"Feeling turned on?" He watched her take a deep breath to try to recompose herself. Her face was horribly flustered and her bottom lip was a little bruised from her biting on it so much. He frowned for a second, this was slowly starting to backfire on him.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her up. He cupped her cheek and leaned down to brush his lips against her own. He pressed his thumb into the side of her neck causing her to gasp against his lips. "It's..." She mumbled against his lips. "It's what?" He pressed her body to his, feeling the heat radiate off from her.

"It's...uh...it's making me..." She stumbled over her words, purely embarrassed. "Wet?" He leaned back against the headboard, laying Xin on top of him. He secured his arm around her waist just in case she tried to make a mad dash for the door again.

"...Erm..yeah," She buried her face into his neck, it was glowing red hot. "Guess I found a way to shut you up when you annoy me," He chuckled into her hair. "Gaara." She called, her voice muffled. "Yeah?" He answered lazily.

"Your hands are wandering..." She grumbled, feeling his hand wander down past her waist and onto her scrumptious rump. "So?" He found nothing wrong with it, hadn't touch her ass before? What was the problem now? It wasn't like anyone was watching.

"...I'm turned on, you idiot!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh...so caressing your ass is turning you on even more?" He chuckled down at her small form. She gave him a sour look and started grumbling to herself. "Screw you."

"When?"

"Now."

"Right now?"

"This instant."

"At this very second?"

"Yeah."

"Your sure?"

"Shut up and take your shirt off."

"Are you actually taking your shorts off?"

"Yeah, now lose the shirt before I take it off myself!"

"Someone's a feisty little midget."

"Shut up before I bite you."

"I think I like where this is going..."

* * *

"I'm telling you babe, you should just leave them be," Midori sighed heavily, hanging onto Itachi's wrist so he wouldn't march upstairs to interfere in whatever Gaara and Xin were doing. Midori had dragged Itachi into the kitchen after he had realized the two teens had been missing for way too long.

"What if they're up there...dry humping!" He turned to give her a weird look. Midori only rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you keep telling her no, it's only going to make her wanna have sex even more. Look, when Xin is ready to have it, there's no stopping her," She told him, pulling him back.

"So what're you saying? Are you saying we should condone teenaged sex? They're still kids, Midori!" He argued with her, looking up at the ceiling. "You want her to be a kid, still. Xin will be eighteen in a couple months. She'll be considered an adult pretty soon. Wouldn't you rather her having sex with the person she loves other than some person she'll probably break up with?" Midori raised her green eyebrows as Itachi sat next to her.

"How do we know he's not just after Xin's body and her pretty face? What if she's some toy to him that he can show off to the other guys? Guys want Xin and what better way to piss them off than to show them has has what they want?" Itachi eyed her, thinking of the worst-case scenario.

"Gaara isn't like that and you know it. I've only known him and her for a couple of weeks, but I see the way he stares at her when he thinks no one is looking. I see the love he has for her and I know he'll never let her go. He loves her. She knows it, he knows it, they know it, I know it, and even you know it," Midori nodded in his direction.

"I don't want her to get hurt," He admitted softly. "It will happen eventually. They will have a fight and her feelings will be hurt, but even after the fight, they'll go back to each other, because they love each other," Midori placed her hand on top of Itachi's hand.

"It's weird. I know that if Sasuke and Neji were to have sex with their girlfriends, I'd been smacking them on the back and saying 'good job' or 'how was it'," Itachi paused for a moment. "But the mere thought of Naruto and Gaara touching Hinata and Xin makes me want to kill them," He looked at Midori, who was giving a smile.

"Because...I guess it's because they're girls. You can understand Sasuke and Neji because they're guys too, but girls...they're like your sisters and your protective of them. But you can't stop it. They will be alone one day and they will be in the mood and it will happen. You just have to make sure they're ready for everything," Midori was rubbing his hand in a reassuring manner.

"Where would I be without you," Itachi leaned over, cupped her the sides of her face, and kissed her with so much passion, she nearly forgot to breathe. He licked and tampered at her bottom lip, much to her happiness. She liked frenching him.

Their tongues danced a dangerous tango, but they weren't really fighting for dominance, they were just enjoying each others taste and warmth. Itachi couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Midori. She had a class all on her own.

He really did love this girl.

* * *

"You're no fun."

"Oh shut up, Xin. I already told you, we ain't fucking with everyone else free to hear," Gaara looked down at her. She was using his arm as a pillow and was playing with the hemline of his shirt. "Jeez, do you have to say 'fucking'? When people fuck, they don't care about each other," She reminded him with a sour face.

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Uh...making love?"

"That's so gay."

"But we're not 'fucking'! We're in love and when people in love have sex, they're making love! So say that next damn time!" Xin slapped at his chest. "Alright, Alright. Jeez. No need to hit me," Gaara caught her hand as she tried to hit him again.

"YO XIN!"

Xin squealed extremely loudly as the door slammed open and Naruto paraded in. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gaara sighed heavily, he didn't seem like he wasn't expecting Naruto suddenly just barge in.

"YOU!"

"What is the matt-AYE!" Xin yelped out as Naruto grabbed her by her shoulder and yanked her out of Gaara's hold. "Let's have a pranking war! Now." He was grinning widely as Xin struggled not to fall off the bed. "What the fuck are you talking about!" She growled, clinging on him so she didn't topple off the edge.

"I had an..eph...ephin..."

"Epiphany."

"Thanks, bro. Well yeah! I had an epiphany! And it told me I would kick your ass in pranking!" Naruto smirked down at her. Usually Xin was as lazy as a sloth, but when people challenged her so bluntly, her massive pride wouldn't let her say no to the challenge.

"YEAH RIGHT! You're on, Uzumaki!" She shouted, pushing herself back and in the process, breaking free of his hold on her shoulder. "Cool! First one to bitch out and quit loses, winner is the King or Queen of pranking! Rules are, there are no rules!" Naruto decided loudly.

"That could get you killed," Gaara reminded the two tonelessly. "Uh! Right! We can't kill each other!" Xin chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Alright! This starts...tomorrow afternoon!" Naruto declared, pumping his fist into the air.

"Naruto, you should go warn everyone about the pranking war," Gaara sighed heavily, motioning for the blond to go. "Yeah! We don't want last time to repeat!" Naruto grinned and dashed out of the door. Xin gave a goofy smile as she settled back to lay with him.

The last time they had a 'mini' war (they claimed it was mini) Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and TenTen ended up in the hospital with broken bones, Xin had food poisoning, and Naruto was temporarily blinded. And the whole time, Xin and Naruto argued who had won.

They had decided it was a tie after Sasuke and the others shouted at them to shut the fuck up. And now they were ready to determine the real winner. Gaara already knew that this pranking war was nothing but trouble.

Trouble, trouble, TROUBLE!

* * *

The next morning, as Xin was starting to wake up, her insticts began to kick in. Only God knows what Naruto had done when she was sleeping! That sneaky little bastard, she already knew he had rigged something in her room.

But he wasn't going to trick her so easily.

She slowly eased her blankets away from her body and searched around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of order. She slowly sat up and gently touched her toes to the ground. Deciding that it was safe, she pushed herself out of bed and quickly crossed her room to the door.

Quietly, she eased the door open and peered out. When she saw Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen, she grabbed a new set of clothes for the day and made a bee-line towards the bathroom. Grinning in triumph, she yanked the bathroom door open and walked in.

A bucket of freezing, odd-smelling water toppled down on her. She shrieked in shock as the bucket clattered to the floor and rolled away, making a metallic sound against the tiles of the bathroom. Xin shuddered and silently gagged at the smell.

"_**NARUTOOOOOO!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto avoided the pissed off Hyuuga the whole day, which was his best decision for the day. "You know, she's going to get you anyway," Kakuzu reminded the blond, who was constantly looking over his shoulder. "Oi! She knew what she was getting herself into when she said she would beat me!" Naruto reminded them, pointing a slightly quivering finger at Kakuzu.

"Whatever she's going to do, she's going to drive you crazy. Better watch out," Itachi warned him. Whatever they were going to do, he prayed to Kami-Sama that everyone else wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire, like last time.

This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Several hours later, as Naruto was settled into a deep slumber, his door opened at a turtle-like pace. Xin grinned like a cat as she slunk into the room. She clutched the bag to her chest and softly chuckled to herself.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

There was an alarm clock going off in his room.

What. The. Frig.

Last time Naruto checked, he didn't have an alarm clock. Rolling over to stare at the culprit, his eyes nearly bulged out at the old-fashioned alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand, crying out at 5:20 A.M. A.M, as in the morning! As in the sun is about to rise!

He only chuckled. "Oh, silly, silly Xin. An alarm clock? How childish of you," Naruto shook his head as he slammed his fist down on top of it, silencing it. Just as the alarming noise died down, another alarm clock sprang to life.

"What the!" He sprang up in his seat as another alarm clock went off. And then another, and another, and another! And no matter how long he strained to see where the hell the noise was coming from, he couldn't find any of the alarm clocks.

Where were they_ COMING_ from!

"_**XIIIIIIIIN!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

Xin snickered evilly as she slid out from the kitchen, her hands dug deep into the pockets of her baggy dark blue ball-shorts. "You hid all these alarm clocks in his room and programmed them to go off at different times?" Sasori was smirking at the little woman, who only grinned proudly.

"Proud of me?" She settled on the arm-rest of the chair next to Sasori, who nodded. "You've done well grasshopper," He told her, knuckle-bumping with her. "I try, I try," She nodded her head with a triumph grin.

"Right, just be careful not to get everyone else involved, alright?" Itachi raised his eyebrows at her as she giggled. "We don't need a repeat of last time," Sakura sourly reminded her. "Definitely don't," TenTen agreed as Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"Well, you'd better all start thinking like a prankster if you don't want to get caught up in it. Something tells me this war will be epically fun!" Xin chimed, fist pumping.

Neither prankster knew what was going to happen. But that was the fun part!

* * *

For the rest of the day, hi-jinks ensued just like the two had promised. Naruto had greased the kitchen floor and hadn't allowed anyone in, but when Xin went in not knowing, she had slipped and slid right into the counter and had been unconscious for three hours.

In return, she had somehow managed to rig Naruto's shower without his knowledge. So when he went to take a nice, hot shower to get rid of the sweaty stench he had gotten from working out for a couple hours, he got sprayed with some nasty stuff. Xin had said she mixed tomato sauce, vingear, pickle juice and something _special _together.

He switched the TV remote control with a fake one that glued to her hand and shocked her nonstop for two hours while Itachi and Neji tried to get it off. She doused his t-shirt in itching powder and even bluntly poured some in his hair when he was busy scratching at his skin.

Naruto had slipped some of Gaara's sleeping pills into Xin's Dr. Pepper and waited until she was sleeping. When she was heavily sleeping, he had wrapped her up in wrapping paper and tied a bow around her chest. Tying a thick rope around her ankles, he hung her upside by the banister and laughed when she woke up dangling upside from the banister.

In retaliation, Xin secretly slipped two laxatives in Naruto's Ramen when no one was looking. Before the laxative kicked in, she had switched the real toilet paper with fake toilet paper that refused to rip. She had managed to get everyone to go swimming, so while Naruto was stuck on the toilet with fake toilet paper, everyone splashed around in the cool water, no one heard the poor blond screaming while he had crazy bowel movements.

And so far, no one had gotten involved. But good things don't last forever. What had happened was, when Naruto was finally given some real toilet paper, he took Xin's favored shampoo and had emptied it into another bottle (he wasn't going to waste perfectly good shampoo!) and poured some other gunk into her bottle and replaced it in the bathroom and had waited.

"Yo, Xin! I ran out of shampoo, can I borrow your shampoo?" Itachi asked as Xin was eying damn there everything that moved. "What? Why can't you borrow some other shampoo?" She frowned, momentarily relaxing.

"Because! Your shampoo is almost as good as mine! It won't damage my beautiful hair!" Her older cousin told her as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine! Fine! But don't use ALL of it!" She told him before going back to acting like a squirrel that was schizophrenic.

An hour later, a loud girl-like scream erupted from the house that seemed as if it shook this house!

_**"XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" **_

Xin ran to Itachi's room, nearly running Naruto over. Throwing his door open, she began to shout. "Whatever happened, it wasn't MY fault!' She shouted as she stumbled into Itachi's room. "This isn't YOUR fault!" Itachi shook.

"WHAT!"

Itachi yanked the towel off his head and his hair cascaded around his face and down his back. Xin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and damn near bugged out of her head. As Naruto stumbled into the room (he was a little dizzy because Xin had ran into him with the force of a football player) his jaw hit the floor when he saw Itachi.

Itachi's beautiful, shiny, soft black hair had been turned pink. Hot Pink. Uchiha Itachi's famed hair was hot pink. "Oh...Oh my..." Xin was barely able to form a correct sentence. "_WHAT _did you _**DO?**_!" Itachi shouted, twitching every now and then.

Xin struggled to form some words. Itachi was one of three that could scare Xin, the other two being her Mother and his Mother. Itachi grew impatient with her and started to advance towards her, scaring the shit out of her. Oh hell naw! This couldn't possibly be her goddamn fault! There was just no damn way!

"WAIT! My shampoo turned your hair pink! What the fuck? Unless..." Xin trailed off, thinking thoughtfully. "YOU!" She suddenly spun around and pointed a finger at Naruto. "You pranked me, didn't you?" She screamed at him. Hell, if she was going down, she'd be dragging his ass down with her!

Itachi turned his fiery fierce gaze towards the blond, who instantly began to quiver. Seeing a pissed off Itachi was so freakin' frightening. "What in the world is going-WHOA!" Midori paused as she came through the door, her long skirt billowing about. She was not expecting this!

"What...your...hair...PINK!" Midori pressed her fingers to her face. "Uh...Uh! We can fix this, don't worry! We can fix this!" Xin began to say, trying her best to calm both Itachi and Midori down. "How the hell did this happen!" Midori demanded, stomping her foot.

"...The pranking war..." Both of the younger teens grumbled. "The pranking war! Xin, Naruto, what did you promise everyone?" Midori eyed the two. "Uh..." Naruto trailed off. "That no one would get caught in the war?" Xin smiled weakly.

"Yes. And looks to me like someone got caught in the war."

"It was Naruto's fault!"

"Who told you to give Itachi your shampoo?"

"Oh! So it's my fault you tried to murder my hair but got his instead!"

"Yes!"

"How!"

"It was SUPPOSED to be you!"

"Who the hell told you that dying my hair PINK would be a good idea!"

"The rule was no one gets hurt!"

"Are you insane! He's about to KILL us! Does that count!"

"I didn't know he would get caught in it!"

"Well now ya do!"

"ENOUGH!"

Xin and Naruto paused to look at Midori. Her eyebrows were knitted together, either in pure anger or concentration. She had crossed the door to force Itachi to sit down on his bed. "How about we just try to get the hair color out of his head?" She tried to ask calmly.

"We're really going to have to scrub his head. Let's go," Xin sighed heavily, slumping her shoulders. She shuffled towards Itachi's bathroom and started the shower up. Itachi came in a moment later with Midori, looking as if he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

"Alright man, kneel," Xin told him, which he was forced to do. They spent the rest of the day trying to get the hot pink dye out of his hair. He complained the whole time as Xin raked her claw-like nails into his hair. "You're going to damage my hair!" He kept whining childishly. "Do you want it out or not?" She growled back at him.

Midori had been ordered by Itachi to punish Naruto. When Naruto had whined that Xin wasn't being punished, Midori told him that Xin was being punished by actually doing hard work. Which was true, the whole time Xin was complaining. Xin hated doing hard work and working up a sweat, and man was she working one up!

The cousins weren't really sure what Midori had said to Naruto, but whatever it was, it had sent him screaming out the door for Hinata. They would later find him in the bathtub, hugging himself and rocking back and forth muttering 'I'll be good, I'll be good' over and over again. Obviously Midori was a force not to be reckoned with.

Around ten o'clock, the two emerged from the bathroom. Most of the pink had been washed out, thankfully. Xin groaned and stretched, cracking sounds emitting from her back. "Oh my damn," She groaned loudly as Itachi held his scalp. "I think my scalp is bleeding..." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm going to bed. Night Itachi," Xin yawned as she left his room. She heard him say good night before Midori breezed into his room and shut the door behind her. She didn't even bother changing out of her tank top and ball shorts, she just fell into bed, wrapped herself in the blankets and passed out.

She hadn't even realized she had won the pranking war.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Xin heard a noise that threw her from her sleep. Sitting up slowly, she listened hard for any other noise. Yep, there it was again, a noise coming from downstairs. Who the hell was up this late...er...early?

Was it Gaara? But she was pretty sure Gaara had taken some sleeping pills before he had stopped by her room to give her a kiss goodnight. Other than Gaara, no one else could be up at this time. She frowned hard.

So...someone had broken in! That had to be it! Whoever had broke in, obviously never watched the news. Who the hell would break in the Uchiha manor knowing the 'crazy girl who had attacked the psycho for some tacos' currently lived there?

She threw herself from the bed with a cat-like grace and looked around a room. AH! There it was, her metal bat she kept with her in her room here and at the Hyuuga manor. She always kept one in her room just in case.

Holding the bat to herself, she sneaked her way out of her bedroom, down the hall, and then down the staircase. Her grip of the bat tightened as a shadowed figure suddenly came towards her. Letting out a shriek, she swung the bat and hit the shadowy figure right in the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S ME, SASORI!" Sasori's voice suddenly rang out. Xin shrieked again and swung the bat again. There was a thumping sound as Sasori suddenly dropped to the floor. Lights suddenly flashed on and the sound of people's feet pounding down towards them.

"What happened!" Sasuke demanded to know as everyone crowded around Xin and Sasori, who was still on the floor. "Your cousin attacked me like an idiot!" Sasori wheezed out, pointing to the culprit, who rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! He was making noise so I thought he was someone who broke in so I came down and hit him with the bat!" She quickly explained.

"TWICE!"

"You scared me the second damn time! Who the hell told you to scare me!"

"Are you serious!"

"There's never a time I'm bored being surrounded by you guys," Ayame giggled sweetly as Deidara helped Sasori up. "I really detest you," Sasori sneered at Xin, who smiled weakly. "My bad," She tried to apologize, but he only stormed past her.

"Let's just go back to bed," Shikamaru weakly tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. "Well, you meant well," Hinata patted Xin's head as if she had done a good deed. Xin was only trying to protect the house, despite the face it wasn't in any danger.

Xin was a good girl!

* * *

Some days later, the housemates lounged around the house when Hinata suddenly perked up. "Xin?" She turned her identical sister, who peeked over the book she was reading to stare at Hinata. "Yeah, sis?" She raised her eyebrows and resisted the urge to look back towards the book she was reading.

"It's been three months hasn't it? It's time to take your pill, isn't it?" Hinata questioned her twin, watching as Xin's eyes widened. "Uh...no..?" She tried her best to lie, but it was quite obvious that Hinata knew the truth.

Every three months, Xin had to take a fat, disgusting pill that dissolved as soon as it hit her tongue. The pill were prescribed to calm her 'anger issues and ADHD down'. Every time it was time to swallow the monstrous pill, Xin always put up a fight.

"Komei," Hinata called out to a maid. Xin personally didn't like this maid, and the feeling was mutual from Komei. This maid was up-tight and hated Xin's hyperactive personality that was apparently diagnosed as ADHD.

"Yes, Hinata-Sama?" Komei suddenly materialized next to the sweeter Hyuuga. Xin glared at the maid and tried to go back to reading. "Will you get me Xin's pill please?" Hinata asked sweetly, ignoring Komei's smirk. She already knew Komei disliked her sister.

"Hinata! I don't want it!" Xin started to whine, thumping her legs against Gaara's lap. "Eh! Eh! Watch it, baka!" He grabbed her ankles, forcing her to stop. "You have to take it, Unxinnu-Sama," Komei came back into the room, the giant pill in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

"But I don't _want _it," Xin snapped at Komei, who brushed Xin's words off. Komei only tsked at Xin and handed the pill and the glass of water to Hinata and vanished into the shadows. "Xin, don't resist, ok? Just swallow it and we can all go back to what we were doing," Hinata slowly began to rise from her seat.

By now, everyone was watching. They already knew Xin was going to fight back. It was quiet as Hinata began to inch towards her sister, whose eyes were darting around, already coming up with a plan and escape routes.

Just as Hinata was upon her, Xin suddenly threw her book in a random direction. "OW!" Naruto yowled, holding his face. Hinata's head whipped into Naruto's direction and Gaara's hold loosened on Xin's ankles.

She yanked herself free, got to her feet, and bolted past her sister, dashing out of the room. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIVE!" They heard her shout. "Naruto, are you alright?" Temari asked the poor blond, who was whimpering. "The corner of the book hit me eye," He complained as TenTen sighed.

"Well, you guys. Looks like we're gonna play a game of cat and mouse," Kakuzu chuckled, his deep voice bouncing off the walls. "Oh fuckin' great. Now we gotta spend our damn mothafuckin' afternoon chasing a stupid-ass bitch around the fucking big ass maze of a fuckin' house," Hidan commented sourly.

"Everyone, be careful. The stupid-ass bitch is probably armed. Avoid being hit in the face, she always aims for the face," Temari warned them all. She knew all of Xin's tactics, especially the dirty ones. "And she'll probably try to seduce you, Gaara. So good luck with that," She added, causing her little brother to grumble something.

Well...this should be fun...NOT.

* * *

It had already been two hours and they hadn't caught her. So far, she had slammed a pan into Sasuke's face, tripped Kisame down the stairs, locked Ayame in a closet, opened a door and slammed it into TenTen's face, nearly drowned Naruto in the kitchen sink, hit Shikamaru in the face with a broom, thrown Suki at Sakura's face, shoved Temari into Deidara, bluntly punched Neji in the face, kicked Sasori in his face, threatened to chop Itachi's hair off, thrown a shoe at Midori's face, somehow made Hinata run around in circles, thrown a wad of money at Kakuzu, thrown a giant vase at Hidan and tricked Gaara by kissing him, she punched and ran off.

"Damn! She is determined not to take this pill!"

Suddenly the room quieted down. Xin was backing into the room, she was acting so damn nutty she hadn't even noticed damn there everyone was in the living room. Gaara took the chance and tackled her, sending them to floor. She let out a frightened screeched as she hit the floor.

The couple wrestled on the floor for several minutes before Itachi came over and held a can of Dr. Pepper above them for her to see. Xin paused when she saw the red can of soda and stared at it as if it contained water from the fountain of youth.

"Look. See the soda? Do you see it?"

Xin nodded dumbly.

"Would you like it?"

Again, she nodded dumbly.

"Then all you have to do is remove your hands from around your boyfriend's neck."

Xin's hands slowly slipped away from Gaara's neck. He quickly grabbed her dangerous hands and pinned them to floor and used all his weight to pin the rest of her small body down. It still amazed him that such a small body could do so much harm to someone.

Itachi motioned for Hinata to come forward. "Ok, now open your mouth," Itachi ordered, and slowly, she complied. Her jaw unclenched and her mouth popped open. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over, staring at the can of soda.

"Drop it in," Itachi told Hinata. Hinata leaned over and dropped the large pill in Xin's mouth. Xin's eyes refocused and her face contorted into pure disgust. "OH MY JESUS!" She shrieked, clawing at her throat as the pill began to dissolve and seep its way down her throat.

Gaara rolled off her and Itachi threw the can at her. She caught it with one hand while the other still clawed at her neck. "EVERYONE! RUUUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEES!" Itachi shouted as he darted off with Gaara and Hinata on his trail.

Everyone else began to scramble away as Xin bolted upright with a furious look on her face. She opened the soda, downed it in a second, crushed the can, threw it off to the side and shot to her feet, her furious expression turning into pure rage.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN YOU BITCHES! I'M COMING FOR YA ASSES!"

Ahh, friendship. Wasn't it great?

* * *

TeeBeMe: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I recently became obsessed with 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. It's a great series and I've been in love with Greek Mythology since I was in third grade!

Xin: Anyway, we have to give credit when credit is due. If it hadn't been for chloecomberfeild helping out with giving funny ideas, this chapter probably wouldn't have come out for a longer while. She's a funny person and a great friend! Thank you XD And who do you guys think had the best prank! Me or Naruto?

TeeBeMe: This chapter was short, I'm aware. I'm planning on making the last two chapters much longer. I'm already working on the sequel's first chapter. And of course, I writing chapters for all the other stories. Please be patient! Oh! Akuma-Hime means devil princess, I think. And the rap Xin did is Nicki Minaj's rap from Little Freak.

Xin: Please REVIEW! =)


	29. Muffins? Milkshakes? The Hell?

TeeBeMe: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!

Xin: There's a surprise at the end of the chapter, a preview!

TeeBeMe: Dude...way to go, ruined the surprise. God...

Xin: Oops...sorry, Well TeeBeMe owns the Ocs and the plot of the story!

* * *

The following day, Xin had tortured everyone same way or another for making her take her medicine. No one was safe from the dastardly smurf. Just because she was short did not mean she wasn't dangerous.

She had put some weird mixture into Naruto's Ramen, causing him to projectile vomit, ripped all of Itachi's haircare magazines up, locked Temari into a room and had blasted Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' song for hours, dyed TenTen's hair orange (her least favorite color), threw Suki at Sakura (and laughed while Suki gnawed her face off), forced Kakuzu watch her rip thousands of money up (she didn't tell him it was fake money), blackmailed Sasori with some pictures into doing what she wanted, made Deidara cry by yanking non-stop on his ponytail, jumped on Shikamaru while he was in the middle of a nap, beat Sasuke, Neji, and Kakuzu into unconscious, and paraded around seductively in front of Gaara.

She hadn't done anything to Hinata. Why would she? Out of everyone, Xin was scared of Hinata the most. Why? Because one, she was the older of the two and by being the older, she was superior to Xin. And two, Hinata could be a rapid fairy when she wanted to be.

She had also left Midori and Ayame alone. They really didn't need to suffer, they were only trying to help and it wasn't like they were there before to see what happened when she consumed the stupid fat pill. The two older women were grateful that the crazy smurf had left them alone.

But after awhile, the medicine started to kick and Xin went off to be by herself. The medicine was starting to settle in, and therefor, she was settling down and being quiet. She didn't know how the medicine worked, all she knew was that it calmed her bouncy emotions down.

Xin sat by herself on the couch. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and her hands were settled on her small knees. Her expression was calm, her eyes were blank. This is what happened when she took the medication.

The medication calmed her emotions down and she tended to just keep herself while the medicine tried to calm her aggressive, hyperactive, random nature down. It was slowly working through all the years. Comparing Xin now to her pre-teenaged self, she was much more wild back then.

And when she was a child? WHEW! Xin could never sit still when she was a young child. She would fidget and twitch and she had an imagination that would stretch on for miles. Her parents and family members hadn't paid attention to her imagination and fidgety nature at first.

But then Xin started got a little more extreme, she'd set things on fire, throw knives, break things. When they scolded her and asked why she would do something like that, she'd shrug her small shoulders. "I wanted to see what would happen," She'd answer, looking quite indifferent to everything despite being a young child.

After witnessing Xin chat with a squirrel, Unxinnuya and Hiashi decided it was best to seek professional help. They couldn't have her acting this way. It could get worse, Unxinnuya said, staring at her granddaughter. Borderline insane, she could go over it, Xin remembered Unxinnuya saying.

Xin snorted as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees instead. Xin was different and she knew it. But she loved it. She was a breath of fresh air to the Hyuuga clan and she was damn proud of it.

So what if she wasn't calm like Neji? If she wasn't sweet like Hinata? If she wasn't level-headed like Hanabi? She didn't give a damn what everything thought about her. She didn't care about what everyone thought was in her best interest.

She just wanted to have fun. She hated that she had to be put on medication to calm her personality down. Xin wasn't good enough, she wasn't Hyuuga material, so they tried to 'fix' her. Make her better. But they couldn't do it, no matter what they did, she was always going to be Hyuuga Mothafuckin' Xin.

And if the Hyuuga family weren't content with that, it was fine. A small smile graced Xin's face. She had her crazy family, running around this house, this very instant. At that very moment, Shikamaru poked his head into the living room.

He was on his way back to take a nap snuggled up with Temari, so he decided just to check on the demon to see if the medication was working or not and if she was trying to scratch her teeth off. Sometimes, that happened. Xin would have a bad reaction to the intake and start doing off-the wall shit. Last time she thought Naruto was a giant pickle and tried to eat him. It was rather scary.

"Yo, Xin. You chillin'?" He asked her, seeing her flinch a little at his voice. She tended to think a lot when she was calm, so people suddenly popping in made her flinch back into reality. "Yeah, I'm chillin'. Just thinking, don't worry about me," She answered, shooing him away.

"Yell if you need us. Although I'll probably be the slowest one to help," He joked, giving her a small grin. She only gave a tired grin back. The medicine did that to her too, tire her out. Xin didn't have her normal amount of energy flowing, so she always seemed tired and weak.

To be honest, he didn't like this Xin.

But it was her family's choice to put her on the medicine. He was pretty sure Xin would have a say in whether or not if she'll continue taking it once she turns 18. He hopes that she decides not to. The whole house was way too quiet all because one little midget was drugged up.

It was odd.

The medicine also allowed Xin to show her more weak side, her vulnerable side. It was at this time when she showed her true sorrow. And when she showed it, it was freaky. She wouldn't cry, but she'd start screaming and panicking. She said different things depending on what she was thinking.

And at this moment, she was about to have a panic attack.

Too many thoughts, she was thinking to much. _'Why don't they love me? How come I'm not good enough? I want them to smile at me like they smile at Hina, Neji, and Hanabi. But they won't. Crazy, they said. I'm crazy? I'm not crazy. Just different. Different. That's all. I'm lovable! Gaara loves me.' _

Her eyes got a little wide and her hold on herself tightened. _'But he calls me crazy too. What if..he stops loving me? What if he leaves me? What if they all leave me? Why? Why does my family leave me all the time? Why can't they love me for me? Flaws and all?' _

_'….Because I'm __**different.**__' _

She lurched forward off the couch towards the glass coffee table and slammed her fist through it, smashing it. The glass shattered, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for the thoughts to go away. To stop bothering her.

Ignoring the blood gushing from her wrist up to nearly her shoulder, she yanked her arm away from the glass, cutting into her skin even more and brought down her fist on the glass again. She pounded at it and shouted until someone came, it could've been Itachi, or Gaara, or Neji, or Naruto, she couldn't remember.

Whoever it was had grabbed her by her good arm and shouted something. She was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling. The person was shouting again, telling her to calm down, she was pretty sure that's what he had said. She couldn't hear him over her screaming.

He sat down and pulled her body towards his, hugging her tightly. Sometimes, that's what she needed. While that person hugged her, another person, Sakura or Hinata, she couldn't remember, worked on her busted arm. She didn't even feel when they pulled the pieces of glass out.

When she woke up, her arm was bandaged and she was laying in her bed. She was surprised to see an arm draped across her body. Turning over, she found it was Gaara. He was awake and he was watching her.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence?" He asked sarcastically. "How long was I sleeping?" She asked, ignoring his comment. "Fourteen hours," He answered her, causing her to frown. "You've been laying here with me that long?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah," He nodded his head.

"Naruto calmed you down. Most of everyone else was out in the pool. We couldn't hear you panicking. Naruto did, I don't know how, he was out at the pool with us. He just stopped, jumped out and ran back into the house. Hinata and Sakura followed him, Sakura came back and told us what was going on," He explained to her, burying his face into her hair.

She always smelled like Lavender flowers despite the fact that she hated flowers. And another smell, he could never describe it, but it was kind of a spicy smell. Well, not spicy, it was just...different. There was no word for it.

"What was I saying?" She asked softly, staring at a picture frame of her, her sisters, parents, Aunt and Uncle, and two Uchiha cousins. "You kept asking why we didn't love you," He whispered into her hair. "Oh," Was all she could say.

"You think we don't love you?" He asked, his voice so low it was hard to understand. He'd never be forget the image of her cradled in Naruto's lap, her face buried in his tan neck, screaming that no one loved her. Her good arm was wrapped around his neck and she was holding onto his skin for dear life.

"You know the medicine messes with my mind. It's why I hate that shit," She grumbled, turning away from him. "I didn't ask that," He reminded her. "Everyone at one point, has their insecurity," She whispered to him, her back still turned.

"Yeah, but not an insecurity that big," He pointed out to her, frowning. "Well, I guess your right but it isn't that serious, babe. I know you love me and I know everyone else loves me and I love you and everyone else. The medicine just screwed with my mind," Xin mumbled, rubbing her thumb across his hand.

"Alright, go back to sleep then," He leaned closer and kissed her cheek softly. "Okay. Good Night," She hummed back, slowly drifting off to the dreamworld that allowed her mind to run free and not be criticized for the weirdness that she dreamed of.

When Xin woke up for the second time, Gaara was gone, but the girls of the house were leaning over her, staring at her. Her eyes got extremely wide and she screamed in shock. "What the hell!" She shouted, throwing herself backwards and wincing as she put too much weight on her bad arm.

"Are you alright, hon?" Midori leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Xin's smaller form. Xin blinked quizzically. "I'm fine," She pieced together. "You're scared the crap out of us!" Ayame sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Xin's waist.

"My bad," Xin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Xin, I think you should tell us about anything that's wrong, like disorders you may have? Ayame and I don't know and we thought you were going to die!" Midori exclaimed, leaning away to look at the younger woman.

Xin bit her bottom lip and shifted awkwardly as Ayame also leaned away and stared at her. The others girls settled around her. Hinata nudged her in encouragement, smiling and nodding her head. She trusted them enough.

"Well, I have panic attacks, depending on what I'm thinking, it can be a small attack or large one like the one you just witnessed. And...also...I'm claustrophobic," She admitted, twirling the end of her ponytail. "Wait...how are you claustrophobic, you were in the closet like twice this summer Gaara said, right?" Ayame frowned, folding her legs underneath her. "Gaara and Sasori were in the closet with me so I didn't freak out..." Xin explained, pursing her lips.

"I have some serious anger issues, I like chocolate and Dr. Pepper, Eminem is my hero, my favorite holiday is Halloween, I hate flowers, I'm obsessed with being myself, I was diagnosed as being ADHD after my Father and Grandmother saw me talking to a squirrel, I purposely like to piss people off and debate with them, I don't like being told what to do, I have the strength of a grown man and the temper of a pissed off elf, If I eat too much chocolate I get hyped up and bounce off the walls."

Ayame and Midori stared at Xin as the others smiled. That was their Xin. "You were talking to a squirrel?" Ayame twisted her face up in confusion. "Why do you like Halloween so much?" Midori elbowed Ayame in her side. That was not the right question to ask.

"You can walk around in the weirdest costumes and no one would question your sanity. On any other normal day, people would think you're a fucking retard if you walked out the house as the Dead Bride," Xin explained, wringing her hands together.

Xin's stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing her to grin sheepishly. "I'm hungry," She clarified to the other girls, who laughed at her. "Let's go whip something up," Hinata began to get up. "No, No. That's alright, I'll just go whip something up," Xin pushed her back down with her good arm and dashed out the room before Hinata could stop her.

On her way down to the kitchen, she nearly ran straight into Naruto. He caught her by her shoulders and blinked down at her. "Where's the fire?" He grinned down at her as she straightened herself up. Xin only laughed. "Oh shut up," She replied to his joke, grinning.

He eyed her busted arm, taking her hand, he brought it up to look at the bandages wrapped tightly around her slim arm. "How is it?" He asked softly, causing her to sigh heavily. "It's alright, I hope it's healed up before school starts. It'll probably leave a nasty scar though," She hummed to herself, staring at her arm.

"I'm sorry that it happened," He mumbled to her, causing her thoughtful expression to melt down into a sweeter one. "It wasn't your fault. Thanks for helping me out. Don't know what I would do without you," She told him, giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

She twirled around him and continued on her way down to the kitchen. She stared at her arm, frowning. She couldn't really move it much, so it wasn't any good. It would be interesting going about her day with using just one arm.

Walking into the kitchen, she went straight for the ramen. Turning to the stove and turning on the fire underneath the pot of water she had gotten, she dumped the Shrimp-flavored ramen into the pot and began humming to herself.

"What are you doing?"

Xin turned just in time to see Gaara walk up on her, securing his arms around her waist. "Uh...ah...making ramen...I'm hungry," She answered, turning back to stir the ramen. He hummed in reply and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Does your arm hurt?" He murmured, planting kisses along her neck. "It's fine," She clarified, humming to herself, trying to distract herself from feeding into his kisses. It's not that she didn't love his kisses, she did! It's just that she was terribly starved!

Xin could feel Gaara nibbling at her neck, causing her to bite her bottom lip. He was nipping at her 'spot'. Turning off the stove, the ramen was done, she quickly wriggled out of his hold and darted away to the cabinets.

Gaara only frowned and watched as she escaped his hold. Xin reached up and tried in vain to get a bowl. His frown turned to a smirk as she made various noises in her attempt. "Too short?" He chuckled at her as she jumped up.

"Shut up, I'm fun-sized!" She exclaimed in annoyance. Gaara only shook his head and neared her. "I'll get the bowl for you if you give me a kiss first," He smirked down at her as she glanced over her shoulder up at him.

"Oh c'mon!" She growled at him, ceasing her silly struggles and placing her right hand on her hip. Gaara folded his arms across her chest and she heaved a heavy sigh. Xin raised her good arm up and wrapped it around his neck. "You're spoiled," Xin grumbled to him, standing on her tippy-toes.

"Yeah," Gaara grumbled back as she finally kissed him. She had only planned on kissing for two or three seconds but no, Gaara wasn't having any of that! Gaara reached down and grabbed onto her waist, without much effort, he lifted her small form to sit on the counter.

This oddly reminded her of the first time they kissed, weeks ago. She had been freakishly shocked and caught off guard that he had kissed her back then. After all, back then, she had no idea that Gaara even liked her in the slightest.

But now, she was very annoyed with him. She already knew that he was about to turn her little kiss into a much more heated one. Gaara grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, dragging her body to line up with his.

"Oi, Gaara..." She trailed off, mumbling against his lips. "Mm?" He hummed, gripping her thighs. "Get off me," She grumbled with difficulty. "Nu-uh," He smirked against her lips. Xin sighed in defeat, her bad arm settled in her lap, her good arm tightened around his neck.

There was no point in fighting him off of her, she was in a weakened state, she had a busted arm, and he was probably way stronger than she was. So, she might as well give up on trying to resist him and let it happen because it was going to happen either way.

His tongue prodded at her bottom lip and she mentally rolled her eyes. Slowly, she opened her mouth and hummed as his tongue darted around her wet mouth. Xin felt his hand trail up to her neck and he pressed his thumb to her 'spot'.

She moaned into the kiss and dug her nails into his neck, causing him to inhale sharply. He leaned away to give her a look about her puncturing his skin, but she could only grin sheepishly. He kissed her lips once more before trailing wet kisses down her throat to her chest.

Gaara yanked the top of her tank top down, the straps fell around her arms, allowing more of her milky-white skin to show. He bit and nibbled at her skin, leaving various purple passion marks. When he was satisfied with the various marks on her chest and neck, he traveled back up to her lips to assault them again.

Xin pushed him away and he stared at her, giving her an annoyed look. She only rolled her eyes and leaned closer to his neck, pressing her softer lips to his skin. Gaara shivered underneath her cool lips, but she continued to bite, lick, and nibble at his neck, leaving her own bite-marks.

His hands had traveled underneath her shirt by now, slowly trailing up to her ample chest. His fingers slipped under her sports bra. Xin gasped loudly when she felt his hands massage her breasts. _"Gaara!" _She shrieked, she didn't think that their kiss would lead to him groping her chest!

"What?" He whispered into her crock of her neck, smirking deviously. His left hand left her chest alone and wandered down in between her legs. He pressed his fingers to her, causing her to jump and shriek a little again.

Her bad arm flew up around her neck, despite the the searing pain it caused. She ignored it and the pain died down, causing her arm to feel numb. The young Hyuuga desperately molded her body to his, she needed to feel his body against her body. She needed it!

With his hands busy, Gaara pressed his lips to her neck, to her 'spot'. Xin moaned and tried her best not to let it sound loud, they were in the kitchen, where anyone could just walk in! Pleasure raking her body, she ended up grinding her hips into his.

Alarming sounds started to go off in Gaara's head. Xin was weakened by fatigue and had an arm that could start bleeding again, and here he was, molesting her body, causing her to moan, shiver, and shift erratically around. He was pretty sure if Neji, Itachi, or hell, even Hinata walked into the kitchen right at that moment, they would kill him.

How could he explain why his lips were on her neck, his right hand underneath her shirt and bra, and his left hand buried between her legs, pressing into her...er...'womanhood'..? Yeah, that sounded like a nice way to put her 'female parts'. How would he explain that?

And to make matters worse, they were both covered in hickeys. Although Xin had more than him, and even worse than that, the hickeys on her ranged from her neck down to her chest. And to top it all off, the icing on the cake, they were dry-humping right where the food was prepared.

Yeah, that would be a tough one to explain.

But, she wouldn't stop and if she wasn't going to stop, he'd had a much harder time pulling away from her luscious little body. She let out a whinging sound and then his name tugged from her lips. How was he supposed to stop when she was moaning his name out loud?

Do you have any idea how sexy it is for her, a hot, gorgeous, and all around great woman like her moan his name? It's hard pushing a sexy, beautiful woman like herself away. "I need you," Gaara groaned into Xin's neck, causing her to flush heavily.

"You can have me," She moaned, digging her nails into his neck again as another wave of pleasure rolled over her small body. Xin gasped when his massage on her chest became just a bit more rougher. He was a little annoyed at the fact that yes, he could have her, she was very willing, so it wouldn't be rape or anything, but at the same time he couldn't have her. He wouldn't be able to actually have her until the summer ended and they were fully alone, with absolutely no interruptions.

Hell, he was probably pushing it just by doing this right here. No doubt one of her insane family members, be it her sister or cousins, walk in, he's dead. No questions asked. He wouldn't be able to explain anything, there was nothing to explain. Everything was out in the open.

"...Uh...you guys?"

The pair paused and Xin peeked over Gaara's shoulder. Midori was standing there awkwardly, her eyebrows raised. "M-Midori..." Xin stuttered, her arms loosening around Gaara's neck. Mentally, Gaara sighed in relief. Good, it wasn't Itachi, Neji, or Hinata.

"If you guys wanna make out and rape each other, that's all fine and dandy. That's what young teenage couples do, but I think it would be in Gaara's best interest if you two do that behind closed doors. You'll get killed for touching her, especially since she has a bad arm..." Midori told them.

"Y-Your right...uh..Gaara get the hell off me," She turned to look at Gaara, who glanced casually at her. His hands slipped away from her, but quickly twisted around her waist. He lifted her off the counter, dangling her feet above the floor, she really was short.

"I'm not done with you," He smirked at her, turning and carrying her away. "Thanks for the heads up," He nodded at Midori, who smiled weakly. "B-But! Gaara! My ramen!" Xin shouted, pointing to the pot of now forgotten and cold ramen.

Midori only laughed and crossed the room to take care of Xin's cold ramen. If Itachi found out that she hadn't threatened to kill Gaara for molesting Xin, he'd be upset. But who the hell was she to intervene? Teenagers will do what they want, no matter how many times they're told no.

And besides, it's not as bad as what she and Itachi did last night.

* * *

When Xin and Gaara finally emerged for dinner, everyone stared at them from the dinner table. Well, everyone stared at Xin. She was still wearing her tank top and hadn't realized everyone would be able to see her skin was covered in bite-marks.

Realizing that everyone could see the proof of their activities, her face light up in color like fireworks. She muttered something, pushed past Gaara, and sat down next to Hinata. "Well, this is awkward," Sasori said blandly.

"Shut up, Sasori," Xin and Gaara chorused together. The roommates sat in silence as they consumed the food laid out in front of them. Xin idly nibbled on her rice, ignoring the ache that radiating from her arm.

"...Uh, Xin, un?" She suddenly heard Deidara call her. Frowning, she turned towards him. "Yeah?" She mumbled around her chopsticks. "Your arm, yeah," He pointed to her. She glanced down at her arm, as everyone else did, and grimaced. Blood was seeping through the bandages.

"It can wait, I'm hungry," She hummed, shoveling more rice into her mouth and ignoring the ache. "Xin, have you lost it? Get up right now so I can fix it," Hinata placed her chopsticks down and rose from her seat next to Xin.

"Noooo. Leave me alooone. It's fine," She insisted, turning away from her sister. "You're being ridiculous," Hinata placed her hands on her hips. "It's fine," Xin repeated through gritted teeth. Gaara sighed heavily and placed his own chopsticks down.

Getting up, he stood behind Xin's chair and yanked it backwards. Xin let out a groan, she wasn't even going to try to fight. "When will you people let me eat?" She sighed heavily, allowing him to lean over and pick her up out of her seat.

Xin had a sour look the whole time as he carried her out of the dining room, Hinata hot on his heels. "How cute," Ayame cooed as the trio vanished deeper into the house. Neji grumbled something and TenTen patted his knee with a smile.

Meanwhile, Xin was propped up on the sink, Gaara leaning his hip on it and Hinata stood in front of Xin. Hinata grabbed Xin's arm and held it out. Slowly, she started to unwrap the soggy blood-stained bandages, freeing Xin's arm.

Xin stared blankly at her arm, it had look like someone had impaled her with several knifes and dragged it down her skin. Yeah, it was probably going to leave some ugly scars behind. She blinked long and hard as Hinata started to wipe the blood up.

She felt Gaara reach around her to secure his arm around her waist. "It's going to leave some ugly scars," She broke the silence that had circulated around the bathroom. "Does that bother you? You have multiple scars," Hinata reminded her younger sister, grabbing the bandages out of the first aid kit.

"The others I can hide with concealer so no one can see them during the dinner parties our parents throw. But these scars...they're going to be a problem," Xin pressed her finger to lips thoughtfully. Hinata hummed in reply and began to wrap clean bandages around her arm.

When she was done, she quickly put the first aid kit away and stood to up. "Alright Xin, let's go back to dinner," Hinata smiled in a sisterly manner to Xin, who grinned widely. "I'm hungry as fuck," She slid off the sink.

"I thought you had some Ramen earlier though," Hinata folded her arms behind her back. Xin's face turned the color of a cherry and Gaara smirked triumphantly. "Oh..." Hinata caught sight of Xin's red face and put it all together. "You guys are dirty..." She whispered to herself.

"Shut up, sis," Xin yanked at her tank top in an attempt to cover her passion marks. "No point, everyone has seen them," Gaara whistled innocently. Xin only sent a glare at him and elbowed his side. "Evil little gremlin.." He grumbled, rubbing his side.

"All better?" Kisame asked as the trio stepped back into the room. "I've had better days," Xin shrugged indifferently. "She'll be fine, just don't move that arm around too much," Hinata told her, sitting back down to finish eating.

"Tell that to Gaara," Sasori snickered. "Shut up, Sasori," They chorused together again. "Someone's a little cranky," Temari chuckled, sipping her Sprite. "Shove it Blondie," Xin narrowed her eyes at her as she picked her chopsticks back up. "Oh screw you. ANYWAY, my birthday is next week. I expect gifts. Lots and lots of gifts. Nice gifts. I don't want any bull-shit gifts, you people are rich," Temari glared at everyone.

"Well, aren't you sweet," TenTen sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "It's not my fault, I'm just saying. If someone gives me socks, I'll shove it down their throat. What the fuck I need more socks for? I want jewelery, and a new mini tessen, a new shirt maybe? Oh! And I need some new converses," Temari began counting things off her fingers.

"OH! You know what I need?"

"A life?"

"Fuck you Xin, you handy-capped bitch."

"What do you need?"

"As I was saying, Shika, I want a weasel!"

"No," Gaara killed her dreams of owning a ferret. "What? WHY!" She growled, glaring at her younger brother. "Because you'll either make Mom take care of the weasel or you'll just let it die," He told her with a blank look.

"How the hell are you sure?" She hissed at him. "You killed our goldfish, let our dog get hit by a car, let some crazy little girl take our cat, let our rabbit hop its way to death, allowed the bird out of the cage with the windows wide open, and had Mom take care of our turtle," He began counting off his fingers of past pets.

"You animal murderer."

"Shut up Xin! In my defense, I was trying to take them out for walks!"

"You don't walk a rabbit and a cat, you idiot."

"Shut the fuck up, Gaara!"

"What kind of person lets a bunny hop to it's death?"

"No one was talking to you, Naruto."

"You're just mad cause' you're an animal abuser with no SOUL."

"You guys, don't gang up on Temari..."

"Think HINA, of the little, INNOCENT, cute bunny who had to DIE because of Temari. Think of it's little cute face! What was the bunny's name?"

"Snowball."

"Aw, how cute. Think of SNOWBALL'S poor little innocent face, Hinata. Now think of that little CUTE bunny DEAD. Dead and gone."

When Xin was done, Hinata's bottom lip was quivering and comical tears were gushing down her eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrowed dangerously at Temari. "Uh-Oh..." Naruto mumbled as Temari hid her face in Shikamaru's sleeve.

"Congratulations Xin. You've turned your sister into a demon. Proud of yourself?" Itachi leaned his cheek on his palm. "I'm quite proud," Xin grinned widely. "I'm guessing you want a cake too, right?" Sakura smiled sweetly in Temari's direction, who peeked out from Shikamaru's sleeve.

"Uh, yeah...but don't let the twins near it. I have a feeling they'll poison it," She glanced at Xin and then at Hinata. "I'm sure they wouldn't do that," Midori waved her hand. "You obviously don't know them well enough," Itachi muttered into his palm.

"T-They would really poison the cake?" Ayame's eyes got wide. "Xin hit me with my own car and Hinata nearly went crazy because she thought we didn't have chocolate, Ayame. They would poison the cake if they were both pissed off enough," Itachi stared his two younger cousins down.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hinata smiled sweetly back at him. "We would never do that," Xin mimicked the smile. "You can't fool me. I know you both way too well," Itachi rolled his eyes. Xin simply snorted and Hinata giggled to herself.

When dinner was finished and the plates were cleared, Ayame and Midori grabbed onto Xin's good arm. "Hm?" She looked up at them. "Xin, come meditate with us," Midori smiled widely. "Meditate?" Xin raised her eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, it'll calm you," Ayame clapped her hands. "Uh," Xin trailed off. "You have no choice, now go put on some work out clothes," Midori shoved Xin into the direction of her room. "But Midoriiiii," Xin whined, waving her arm.

"Do it. NOAW. It will be good for your bad arm." Midori glared at her and Xin pouted. "Green bitch..." Xin grumbled to herself, as she climbed the steps. Why the hell did she need to meditate? She was fine!

Twenty minutes later, Xin was being dragged off deep into the mansion. Ayame threw a door open, revealing it to be the work-out room. "I didn't know Uncle Fugaku had a work-out room," Xin placed her hands on her hips.

"That's because your so damn lazy," Midori dragged her further into the room as Ayame merrily followed. Midori brought her to an empty spot away from the machines and let her go. "Just cross your legs like a pretzel, close your eyes, and breathe calmly," She instructed, dropping down onto her rump and showed her.

"Cool," Xin shrugged, grabbing her iPod out of her sports-bra. "NO!" Ayame suddenly shouted, slapping Xin's iPod out of her hand. "AYAME! What in the fuck-muffins is wrong with you?" Xin growled, watching her iPod fly damn there across the room.

"You're not supposed to listen to music while meditating, baka!" Ayame reminded her, wagging a finger at her. "That's all you had to say, jeez! Crazy bitch..." Xin mumbled, sitting next to Midori and folding her legs underneath her. Ayame only smiled sweetly and sat on Xin's other side. "Now Xin, you don't have to do much, okay? Just clear your mind and relax," Midori breathed softly. She only heard Xin grunt.

Twenty minutes later, Midori and Ayame heard snoring. Cracking their eyes open, they found Xin sprawled out on the floor, snoozing away. Midori's eye twitched as Ayame laughed weakly. "Lazy ass," Midori rolled her eyes.

"She's got a lot of scars," Ayame suddenly said, leaning over and tracing a scar that started from the middle of Xin's side and went down past her pants. "Yeah, I would think a girl like her would have a lot," Midori nodded her head, seeing a scar poking out from underneath Xin's sports-bra.

"Itachi told me she fell out of a second-story window and that's where she got most of the scars from. Others were from fights she got into. She's a tough little cookie," Midori told Ayame, who nodded in agreement. "One tough midget," Ayame grinned widely, giggling.

"Let's get her out of here," Midori climbed to her feet. She grabbed Xin from around her stomach and Ayame grabbed her legs. "I wonder how she can eat so much and not get fat. Lucky little hoe," Midori rolled her eyes as she backed out of the room.

As they got into the living room, Neji stepped out of the kitchen. "What are you two doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Carrying your midget of a cousin," Ayame shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'll take her the rest of the way," He offered, nearing them.

"Sure," Midori smiled, glancing at Ayame, who nodded. At the same time, they dropped Xin onto the floor. He flinched as she made a funny sound and turned over on her side. "If the house was on fire, she'd sleep right through it," Neji grumbled, scooping her up. "The house already was on fire," Midori chuckled.

"Can it, Midori," Neji playfully glared at her as he started to walk up the stairs. Midori folded her arms in front of her and followed after her, Ayame on her heels. This was one, crazy, random, violent, fun, awesome family they had.

None of them would change it for anything.

* * *

"KILL IT, KILL IT. KILL ITTTTTTTTT! WHAT IN THE SHIT-MUFFINS ARE YOU DOING! I SAID KILL IT! NOOO, YOU DIED! I SAID KILL IT, BITCH!"

"Xin! Shut the hell up! I'm doing the best I can!" Naruto shouted back at her as he tried to play Final Fantasy XIII. "Your best isn't enough!" Xin shouted in annoyance. Naruto grumbled in annoyance. "You suck," Xin huffed, crossing her arms.

"You try to beat the goddamn boss then! It's harder then it looks!" Naruto sniffed, throwing the remote controller at her, hoping it would hit her in the face. "Alright then. Watch the master work! I'll fuck this bitch up," Xin grinned, starting the game back up.

In twenty minutes, Xin was grinning widely. "LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW BOUT' IT, BITCH! I BEAT HIM AND YOU COULDN'T! LET'S GOOOOOOOO! I GO HARD!" Xin was shouting, jumping up and down, flaunting her winning in Naruto's face.

"OH FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU SUCK!"

"QUIET MUFFINS!"

"Muffins...?"

"Why'd she call him Muffins?" Sakura asked them. "Who the fuck knows, she's a fuckin' psychopath," Hidan shrugged his shoulders, watching as Xin shook her ass and danced around the room. Her arm was healing nicely, so she was able to move it around without it bleeding.

"I just don't question her anymore," Sasuke shrugged as well. "DO THE STANKY LEG. DO THE STANKY LEG! WHEN I HIT THE DANCE FLO', DO THE STANKY LEG!" Xin suddenly started to sing, doing the stanky leg, an American dance.

"Really? The stanky leg? Really, Xin?" Shikamaru yawned, leaning his head on Temari's shoulder. "Oh, you guys are no fun," Xin hummed, rocking on the back of her heels. "You know, I bet I would make a kick-ass cheerleader," Xin did a random hand-stand and bent her leg at her knee and pressed her foot into her back.

"You need school spirit to be a cheerleader, Xin," Gaara reminded her. Xin pointed her feet back up and then dropped down on her knees. Shooting up, she leaned over, not realizing he had the perfect view down her shirt, and glared at him.

"Are you saying I have no school spirit, bitch?" She poked a perfectly manicured nail into his chest to emphasize her words. "That's exactly what I'm saying, whore." He replied blandly, causing her to crinkle her nose.

"...Whore? Oh? That's not what you were calling me last night," Xin replied smoothly. "OOOH!" Naruto and Deidara exclaimed, instigating. "Yeah? You certainty weren't bitchin' when I was making you moan either," Gaara answered just as smoothly. "OOOH!" Midori and TenTen exclaimed just as loudly.

"Well played, Muffins, well played," Xin leaned away with her hands on her hips. "Why the fuck do you keep saying Muffins?" Kakuzu asked her, staring at her. "I don't know, I'm a weird chick," Xin gave a kitty like smile.

"Oh! You guys know what I would die if I had?" Xin suddenly grinned, throwing herself over Gaara's lap. "A brain?" Gaara asked, settling his hands on her back. "You get no kisses, BETCH. Anyway, I would die if I had a fuckin' pillow pet!" Xin folded her arms on his legs and settled her chin on them.

"Xin, how old are you?" Itachi suddenly asked his younger cousin. "I'm seventeen, be eighteen in four months," She answered. Although, he should've KNOWN that, given the fact that he was her cousin, but she'd let that slide because she was too busy wanting a pillow pet.

"You sure you're not five?" He asked seriously, giving her a sour look. "Fuck you, weasel! You're just mad because I still have that child-like sparkle and you don't!" She huffed childishly, there was nothing wrong with wanting a pillow pet. They had a PENGUIN. A _PENGUIN._

"I don't nee-,"

"_SPARKLE_!"

Itachi gave up trying to arguing with her. She'd just keep shouting sparkle over and over again. "If I had a penguin pillow pet, I would name him Mr. Penguin and I would hold him, and cuddle him, and love him. Cause' that's what the fuck-muffins it's about. Love."

"You are one psychotic child."

"SILENCE MILKSHAKES!"

"So it's milkshakes now?"

Xin could only grin. Yep, she was definitely was off her rocker. "Have you ever spoken to a squirrel?" She suddenly chirped, causing some of the roommates to stare at her as if she had grown another head, others, such as Itachi, Neji, and Hinata didn't even bat an eyelash at her odd question.

"No, I don't think any of us had the opportunity to speak with a squirrel..." Shikamaru answered, frowning at her. Why the hell would they try to have a conversation with a twitchy animal? There was no point. A squirrel could barely stay still enough to be approached.

"That's too bad, they're interesting to talk to. They talk a little fast though cause squirrels are very jittery," Xin stated, tapping her lips thoughtfully. Everyone left her to her odd thoughts and it settled into a comfortable quiet as someone flicked the TV back on.

"BABY! BABY! BABY! OHHH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY, NOO! LIKE BABY BABY BABY, OHH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE!" Xin suddenly started to sing quite loudly when Justin Bieber's video came on.

"OH GOD! TURN IT OFFFFFF!" Naruto screamed, slapping his hands to his ears. He couldn't stand that little bastard of a singer, Justin Bieber. He was just a fuckin' irk. "No, OMG, Drake is in this video! That's my future husband, yo! Turn the channel and I'll kill you!" Xin hissed, pointing a dangerous nail at Sasuke, who held the remote.

"Xin, you ARE sitting on your boyfriend, y'know."

"SHHH!" Xin waved a hand in Neji's face in an attempt to shut him up. When the said famous Canadian born American rapper flashed onto the screen, Xin did a girlish squeal. "My BAAAAAABY!" She was squealing hyperly.

When the song finally went off, Xin was grinning widely. Another video came on and Xin let out another squeal. The video on the screen happened to be Drake's song 'Forever', featuring Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem.

"OMG! MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND MY LOVER IN THE SAME VIDEO! LET'S GOOOOO!" She was cheering loudly. "So let me get this-," Kisame began to say. "SHUT THE FUCK-MUFFINS UP! MY HUSBAND IS RAPPING, BETCH!" Xin suddenly snapped, throwing a pillow at Kisame.

"Dude," Kisame glared at her. "Let it go man, or else she'll start foaming at the mouth and try to kill us, yeah," Deidara patted Kisame's shoulder. Xin's interest died down when Kanye West started his verse, she loved the song because of Drake, Eminem, and the chorus. Kanye West and Lil Wayne were all right.

When Eminem's part finally came on, she let out another squeal of delight. "I love my baby and all, but my lover _killed_ this shit! That's what I'm talking about. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!" She did an odd seizure-like dance on her stomach.

"Kisame, what were you about to ask Xin before she snapped at you?" Sasori asked, staring blankly at his fishy friend. Kisame gave another glare to Xin, who ignored it. "What I was going to say before that gremlin attacked me is that you have a boyfriend, a husband, and a lover?"

"You whore," Naruto chuckled as Xin spat her tongue out at him. "OH! And my boy-toy, Taylor Launter, of course," She told them, grinning widely. "Oh hell no, bitch. Taylor is mine!" Sakura suddenly shouted at her.

"Fuck outta here, hoe! I saw him first!" Xin bit back, glaring at Sakura. "I called him first!" Sakura hissed, glaring right back. "Doesn't matter, I SAW HIM FIRST!" Xin shouted, flipping Sakura off. "But I CALLED HIM FIRST!" Sakura insisted.

"Shut up before I sick Suki on you, BETCH!" Xin pointed her finger at Sakura, whose eyes got wide. Sasuke frowned at the mention of his kitty. The demon cat just happened to waltz in after Xin shouted her name.

"SUKI! COME TO MAMA KITTEH KITTEH!" Xin screamed like a crazy person and dove for the cat. She scooped the cat up in her arms. "Xin, keep that thing AWAY from me," Sakura glared at the deranged Hyuuga, who was giggling evilly.

"Come here Sakura."

"Fuck off, hoe."

"She just wants to say hi, Pinky," Xin closed in on Sakura, who let out a screech and jumped over the back of the couch. "It's just a cat, Sakura," Hinata reminded Sakura, who was scrambling backwards as Xin advanced on her.

"You don't understand! This cat wants to kill me!" Sakura insisted, jumping to her feet. "That's ridiculous," Sasuke shook his head at her. "She tried to TRIP me down the stairs!" Sakura exclaimed as Xin backed her into the wall.

Suddenly there was a cry, a cat shriek, a Sakura shriek and then a Xin shriek and then a solid thud. "HOLY SHIT! SAKURA!" There was total silence between the two girls, the others just had to turn to see what had happened.

Sakura was standing with her back pressed to the wall, her head turned to the side, her eyes wide. Xin stood in front of her, her hands were held out as if she was holding Suki still, but she wasn't. Her head was turned in the same direction, a look of horror sketched onto her face.

"What happened?" Itachi asked slowly. "Uh..." Xin began a slow trek over in the direction Sakura was staring. Xin knelt down in front of something laying in the corner. She straightened up and nudged whatever the thing was with her toe.

"...I think Sakura killed Suki."

Ohhhh. Shiiiiiit.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Did Sasuke just raise his voice at me?" Xin frowned, turning to glare at her cousin. "She killed Suki?" Sasuke demanded, getting up. "Well...by the looks of it, yes," Xin shrugged, giving him a blank look. "DO SOMETHING!" He growled at her, like a bear. He sounded like an angry grizzly bear.

"The fuck I look like, Kami-Sama? What chu' want me to do?" Xin growled back, hell, she could sound like a goddamn grizzly bear too! Sasuke only glared at her. "Sakura! What the hell is your problem?" He hissed to his pinkette of a girlfriend.

"It was a reaction! She scratched me and I smacked her out of Xin's hands. Gomen Nasi!" She whined to Sasuke helplessly. "More like went psycho-Hulk on me and threw her," Xin muttered out the side of her mouth. "XIN!" Sakura glared at her and punched her. "OW! BETCH."

"Bring her here then!" Sasuke demanded rudely. "Uh no? That's a dead animal. I'm not picking up a dead animal," Xin scowled at him, planting her hands on her hips. "Just do it," He growled at her. "No! What if she, like, springs to life like a zombie cat and attempts to claw my face off? I'm way too pretty to be maimed by a vengeful zombie feline," Xin rolled her eyes and stepped away from Suki's still form.

"That doesn't happen, this is reality, sweetie," Temari reminded Xin, who rolled her eyes. She didn't give a flying fuck. There was no way in hell she was picking an animal carcass up, she was a Hyuuga, dammit. No one in the Hyuuga family picks up an animal corpse.

"You owe me 150 dollars," Xin glared at Sakura, who scowled at her. "A kitten costs 150?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips. "UH, yes? The dude I got her from charged me 100 dollars because I had her delivered and an extra 50 because it was a last minute thing, you bitch."

By then Sasuke had crossed the room to pick his deceased cat up. "EW!" Xin squawked out and darted away from him. "He's got DEATH on his hands!" She shrieked, jumping into Gaara's lap. He grunted and glared at her. "The hell is wrong with you?" He grumbled darkly.

"We should have a funeral," Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder as he cradled his dead cat. "You can't be serious," Sasori stared at Sakura blandly. "For fuck's sake, it was just a cat, have someone bury it in the yard and get another one."

"I think that would be a great idea. Everyone deserves a proper burial," Kisame shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Sasori. "This is an animal we're talking about," Itachi reminded them with a blank look. "EVERY CREATURE, ANIMAL, HUMAN, OR A FUCKIN' PLANT deserves a funeral," Kisame glared at his shorter best friend.

"Dude. Just agree, Kisame is a fuckin' half fish with a bad temper," Neji nudged Itachi's shoulder. "Okay. Kisame, whatever you say," Itachi shrank away from his best friend. "Okay, let's do this then," Sasuke hugged his cat to his chest, causing Xin to shriek about death.

Thirty minutes later, they had actually managed to get a mini porcelain coffin with the Uchiha symbol on the lid (because Sasuke insisted that Suki was an Uchiha and Kisame insisted for a proper funeral, they would need a proper casket).

Crazy ass mothafuckas, they were.

They all stood around it, Sasuke and Itachi the closest with Sakura close by Sasuke's side and Xin idly leaning into Sakura. "We gather here today to celebrate the life of...Uchiha Suki, who was born...I'm not too sure when exactly she was born, probably like, three weeks before Sasuke's birthday and who died...uh...what's today? I honestly lost track of the date. No one knows? Okay, she died today, we'll figure the date out later," Itachi spoke quite blandly.

Itachi said a couple words, then Sasuke, and finally Sakura. (_'She was a good kitty...I think.', 'She was a kick-ass Uchiha', 'She was evil and wanted to kill me. WHAT? She DID!'). _Just when they were about to close the lid to the casket, Suki's eyes snapped open.

"HOLY PURPLE BUNNIES!" Xin screeched, eyes wide, everyone else caught sight of the cat's eyes open and just gaped. "Well..." Someone (it sounded like Shikamaru) blew out. "ZOMBIE CAAAT! I WAS RIIIIGHT!" Xin squealed, hiding behind Sakura. "KEEP IT AWAAAAY! I'M TOO PRETTTEH!"

The cat jumped to its paws and turned to Sakura, barring her sharp teeth. Hissing, Suki jumped towards Sakura, her claws suddenly being produced from her paws. "HOLY FUCK!" Sakura yowled, falling backwards with the cat attached to her face, Xin dodging out of the way so Sakura didn't fall on her.

The roommates stood around Sakura, who was rolling on the floor and was trying to pry the cat from her face. "Well, fuck me sideways, she wasn't lying," Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "Suki is seriously trying to maim her," Sasuke blinked quizzically.

"Some little voice inside my head is nagging me to get Suki off of her, but the other voice is cackling evilly and shouting 'that's what that bitch gets'," Xin seriously said, peeking from around Gaara. "You have two voices inside your head?" Gaara frowned down at her as she paused thoughtfully. "It's more than two, I have a couple in here," She admitted truthfully.

"Have you ever thought of seeking professional help?" He asked her seriously, causing her to glare at him. "My Dad DID seek it," She playfully bit his arm. "Right, my bad," He mumbled to her. "Xin, get her off of Sakura," TenTen shoved Xin towards Sakura. "Why me!" Xin whined childishly. "It's not a zombie, stupid. Suki must've been stunned," Temari told her.

Xin grumbled something but moved forward to yank the rabid cat away. "SUKI! LEGGO OF HER FACE! WE DO _NOT_ MAIM OUR GUESTS, ESPECIALLY WHEN SAID GUEST IS THE GIRLFREIND OF YOUR OWNER AND LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ABOUT TO CRY! RELEASE! RELEEEEEASE! NOW. NAOW."

With one hard yank, Suki was snatched away from Sakura's face and thrown off somewhere to the side. Letting out an angry mewl, the kitten scampered away into the shadows, probably off to sleep somewhere in the sunlight. "That is one angry kitten," Xin panted, reaching forward to help Sakura up. "NOW DO YOU BITCHES BELIEVE ME?" Sakura hissed and growled, blood trickling out from the little holes in her face.

"Oh shut up and clean your face up, you're a mess," Temari shooed to Rosette away and Hinata shoved Sasuke after her to go help her if she needed it. "Well, this was one interesting day, don't you guys agree?" Hinata smiled sweetly, hands folded in front of her.

"It's never boring here," Ayame giggled to Midori, who nodded in agreement. "Well, now that that's settled, whose hungry?" Xin grinned widely, folding her hands behind her back. "Seriously? Is that the only thing you think about?" Shikamaru looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"I think about Gaara's butt too."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Really? My bad. TO THE KITCHEN! COME ALONG SNOWBELL!" Xin shouted, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her into the kitchen. "What's with her and these nicknames?" Kakuzu asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's fuckin' best not to fuckin' question that psychotic little bitch, mothafucka'," Hidan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, if she wants call people Muffins and Milkshakes and Snowbell, it's best to let her do just that. I'd rather her calling us stupid names then hitting the shit out of us, yeah," Deidara smiled sweetly.

"Did you just make an intelligent statement?" Sasori raised his eyebrows at his blond best friend. Deidara's smile turned into a grin. "I'm not just a pretty boy, yeah!" He insisted, giving Sasori a mock glare.

"Riiiight."

* * *

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!"_

Hinata turned to Xin as her twin fished her out out of her sports-bra (she had started to carry a lot of items in her bras when she started to realize not all of her shorts had pockets). "Hi Mommy," She chimed sweetly. "That's Mommy? Put her on speaker," Hinata came to stand by her twin, who carried out her order.

"Your on speaker Okaa-Sama, Hinata is in the room," Xin said into the phone. "Hello Okaa-Sama," Hinata smiled sweetly despite the fact that her Mother couldn't see her. "Hello, dears! I thought I'd call to say vacation is almost over. We'll be home by Saturday to take you all home so you can start preparing for school," Hinako's melodic voice floated through their ears. "Wow, that's amazing," Hinata breathed out softly.

"What's amazing, dear?" Hinako asked her quiet daughter. "That we actually spent three months locked up in this house and we're still alive?" Xin asked helpfully. "We did it for you own good," Hinako chimed sweetly.

"You women are evil," Xin rolled her eyes. "How do you know it was just us women who planned this?" Hinako was probably smiling like a guilty kitty. "Because, why on Earth would Daddy and the other girl's Dads willingly lock their daughters into a mansion with the hope of them hooking up with their best friend's sons?" Xin placed her hand on her hip.

"You always were so smart, dear. Did you take your medicine? It's been three months, Unxinnu," Hinako's voice turned serious. She knew how Xin tended to act when it came to that medicine so she always had to play Serious Mom.

To be truthful, Hinako didn't like the medicine Xin was taking. All her panic attacks had nearly caused Hinako to have panic attacks. She didn't see what was so bad about talking to a squirrel, she was five at the time! Kids have wide imaginations!

"Uh..yeah we got her to take it..." Hinata trailed off, looking at Xin's arm. The bandages by now had come off and the ugly scars were on display. Xin noticed her sister staring at her arm and hid it behind her back self-consciously.

"What happened this time?"

"You know that glass coffee table Aunty 'Koto has in the living room?"

"The one I gave to her for a gift?"

"The very same."

"Yes, what about it?"

"You might wanna buy her another one..."

"What happened to it?" They could hear the frown in Hinako's voice. "Well...I went all psycho and started to punch it," Xin rubbed the back of her head. "NANI? Are you alright?" Hinako demanded to know. "I'm fine, I just have some ugly scars on my arm as a reminder," Xin shrugged, even though Hinako couldn't see.

"Should we come home now?" Xin knew Hinako was probably about to get Hiashi's attention. "Iie! It's fine! Hinata took care of it! It doesn't even bleed anymore!" Xin quickly said, hopefully stopping Hinako from being frantic.

"Well...if your sure. That's it. I want you off of this damn medication. I don't care what Hiashi or Mother says! It's not worth it if you keep hurting yourself because of it!" Hinako snapped, causing the twins to flinch. Where do you think they got their scary temper from?

"Well, I must go now. Tell Temari we say Happy Birthday, Karura says they love her, they'll have a present for her when they get back Saturday," Hinako was trying her best to smile now. How could she smile when the medicine her Husband insisted their daughter take is driving her to self-harm?

"Alright Okaa-Sama. We love you, Sayonara."

"Sayonara girls."

Xin slid the phone back into the bra when the call ended. "It's almost school time, boo!" Xin frowned sourly. God, she hated getting up at Six A.M to go to a place where people teach you things you might not even use when you graduate.

"At least it's our last year," Hinata tried to say helpfully. "Yeah, but Dad is gonna start grilling us on what we're doing after we graduate," Xin reminded her, hands on her hips. "Taking over," Hinata answered, tilting her head to the side.

"If that's what you want to do Sis, that's cool. But I'm not down for that! I want to be a successful chief," Xin admitted to her. "I mean come on, Sis, is taking over what you really want to do? Don't you love dancing? Why not open a dance studio or something?"

Hinata's eyes brightened up at the mention of dancing and opening her own studio. "Someone needs to carry the Corp. on," She reminded Xin quietly. "Leave that to Neji and Hanabi! That's who all those damn Elders want to take over! You don't hear what they say! They say you don't have enough backbone and I'm too bi-polar to take over, they think we would run it into the ground. Neji heard them say it too!"

Hinata stared past Xin, a crestfallen look etched on her face. "Is that true, Neji?" She asked softly. Xin turned to see her guilty looking cousin in the archway of the kitchen. Neji sighed heavily and glared at Xin, he had forced her to agree to not tell Hinata what the Elders thought of them inheriting the family business.

He stuffed his fists into the pockets of his ball-shorts and sighed heavily. "Yeah, it is. That's what the Elders think of you taking over." There was no point in lying to her. She knew now that Xin opened her big ass mouth.

Neji glared at the blabber-mouth, who didn't look bothered by Hinata's saddened expression. "Show some sympathy for her, Xin. Jeez. You are her sister. You should feel the same as her," He snapped her, causing her to glance at him and then back at her sister.

"It's not my fault they think we can't do it. And anyway, who cares. We're free to live our lives the way we want to if they don't want us to take it over. It's a blessing, I think. You think I give a damn if they don't like my personality? I don't like their personalities either. Me and Hina are diamonds and if they don't want us, someone else will."

"Don't you want to prove them wrong?" Hinata asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers. Xin only snorted and Hinata's eyes glued to the scars. "No, I don't. I don't give damn and you shouldn't either. They're a bunch of old stuck-up bastards who are pissed off at us because we're young and they aren't and they're gonna die soon."

"XIN!" Hinata glared at her. "Do not disrespect the Elders," Hinata warned Xin, who gave her a funny look. "You want me to respect the people who don't even respect us in the slightest? Hell no! Forget that!" Xin folded her arms across her chest.

"Xin..." Neji began, trying to get her quiet down. This was a family argument, their friends didn't need to get involved. "Whatever," Xin snatched her bowl of Ramen up and stormed past her sister and her cousin and into the living room.

The room quieted down as they watched the angry Hyuuga stomp over to the bay windows and sat on the window-sill and began to consume her Ramen rather violently. "Uh...anyone else feel the death aura radiating off of her?" Naruto asked quietly, cowering behind Midori.

"They must have had some sort of disagreement about some family business," Itachi shrugged his shoulders casually. "Oi, Xin?" Naruto asked meekly, staring at his best girl friend. Xin's head snapped into his direction. **"What?" **She hissed at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh!...Your looking...uh...pretty today?" He squirmed under her heated gaze. She snorted in reply and went back to staring out the window and violently slurping her noodles up. Hinata came out of the kitchen a minute later, looking like a puppy who had been kicked too many times and just wanted to be loved while Neji glanced at her sympathetically.

"You ok, Hina?" Naruto instantly pulled his fairy of a girlfriend into his arms and hugged her tightly. He only heard her sigh sadly. "It's ok, doll-face," He rubbed her back soothingly. "Xin will do what she wants," He whispered in her ear. "But if you don't smile, I won't smile. I get up every morning just to see that beautiful smile on your gorgeous face," He breathed into her ear.

Hinata couldn't get over how lucky she was to have Naruto, but really, she didn't realize Naruto thought he was the luckiest man on Earth to have her.

* * *

Temari woke up days later, on her birthday, to be specific. The first thing she did after getting out of bed was to check the calender. Eying it, she smiled widely. August 23rd. The anniversary of her birth. The day she was brought into the world.

Easing her door open, she peered out. It was deathly quiet and Temari grew suspicious. It was never quiet in this house. She couldn't hear the giggles of the gossiping girls, the argue of the guys over videos games and she didn't smell the delicious scent of food the twins were always whipping up.

They were obviously up to something, she knew. She gathered some clothes up in her hands and quickly dashed into the bathroom. She had to prepare herself to look good on her birthday and for the birthday punches Xin and Naruto were sure to award her.

Whatever had been bothering the Hyuuga trio had gone away. The trio were seemingly back to normal, Neji and Xin ganging up on Naruto, Hinata defending him from her scary sister and cousin. To be honest, Temari thinks they might of pushed the problem to the back of their minds for the sake of her on her special day.

If they had pushed it away, then they were true friends in her eyes. Family problems were hard to ignore, Temari would know. Her family used to be so dysfunctional when Gaara was about twelve, but then Naruto crash-landed in his life and they all became friends because of the knuckle-head. She was grateful to him and Xin and the others.

She pulled the top section of her blond hair into her pigtails but let the bottom half of her hair loose. Shikamaru insisted she at least let the bottom half out, he liked running his fingers through her blond locks, although he would deny it if anyone else asked him that.

Walking out the bathroom, she eased down the hall and readied herself just in case someone wanted to pop out of the closest, shouting happy birthday. She carefully descended down the stairs, just as she got to the landing, damn there everyone popped out of the shadows.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She heard the girl's voices more than she heard the guy's voices, but that was alright. The living room was decked out in party decorations. Balloons and streamers littered the room, food was piled on any surface, in the center of the (new) coffee table stood a proud Lavender and White birthday cake.

In the corner of the living room, Temari spotted brightly-colored wrapped boxes that were expertly wrapped. Temari noticed with a laugh that a bright red ribbon had been tied around Shikamaru's neck, who was giving her a little smile.

"Wow," She was smiling widely now, looking around the place. "We've been working all morning with the decorations, food, getting the presents, not to mention convincing Shikamaru to sit still so we could tie the ribbon on," Hinata looked a little tired, but she was still smiling widely.

"Shikamaru sure does twitches a lot," Xin slung her arm around Shikamaru's middle. "But he decided to be a good boy cause its your day, isn't that right, Shika?" She cooed at the lazy man, who made a noise. "Troublesome women..."

"ANYWAY! COME MUFFINS! WE WILL COMMENCE THE SINGING OF THE BIRTHDAY SONG AND THEN THE OPENING OF THE PRESENTS!" Xin shouted loudly and latched onto Temari's wrist. Temari laughed as Xin forced her to sit directly in front of the cake.

"Who has a lighter?" Naruto inquired, looking around. "I'll light the candles, we don't need the house to go up in flames again," Sasori dug in his pocket and produced a zippo lighter. He flicked the lighter on and began to light the candles.

"WAIT! Before we do all this, who made the cake?" Temari flailed and looked around at everyone. "Xin, Hinata, Ayame, and I made it," Midori placed a warm hand on Temari's shoulder. "So it wasn't poisoned, right?" She asked slowly.

Midori laughed. "Nope, Ayame and I watched the twins the whole time," She patted Temari's shoulder. "You would really believe Sis and I would poison you?" Xin innocently asked, only to be given a sour look. "Ok, Ok. Let's just sing the damn song," Xin pouted childishly and leaned into Gaara.

After the ninth attempt at singing the song (Naruto somehow managed to get the lyrics of the song wrong eight times. How do you manage to mess up the Happy Birthday song?) Temari was finally allowed to blow her candles out.

"Make a wish!" TenTen and Sakura exclaimed together, bumping Temari's shoulders. Temari closed her eyes thoughtfully as she blew the candles out. "Did you make a wish?" Hinata asked sweetly as someone flicked the lights back on. "Sure did," Temari nodded.

"Alright! Let's get some plates of food, turn on some party music and dance our asses off, a dance-off, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, pumping his fist. "LET'S GOOOO THEN!" Xin shouted, running to get a knife so they could cut the cake.

They all got a slice of cake, piled their plates with food and turned some music on. Xin, Deidara, Midori, and surprisingly Hinata got to their feet to have a dance off. Naruto insisted on being a DJ because 'he knew everything that was popular'.

Xin and Hinata teamed up going up against Deidara and Midori. Temari was decided to be the judge because she was the birthday girl. Naruto flicked through the music and then finally settled on Enrique Inglesias' I Like It.

"_One love, one love_

_Go go DJ go go go DJ go go go DJ club is on fire_

_Ya'll Know what time it is, we go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go_

_Enrique! Holla at them_

_Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know_

_No I won't oh oh, oh oh_

_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you_

_No I won't oh oh, oh oh_

_Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it." _

The day was filled with laughter, dancing, jokes, play arguments, a cake-fight (it was tradition to have a cake-fight at everyone's party) and near the end, Neji and Sasuke had been ordered to bring the presents over to the birthday girl.

Temari was quite happy with the gifts, she got diamond earring studs, a Black sardonyx ring, a Peridot necklace, a Maroon 5 band T-Shirt, new low-top chucks, high-tops chucks, and knee-high chucks, a diamond necklace, a hand-made black stuffed animal demon looking thing, and a new iPod touch, the one that could take pictures and you could chat with other people.

"Wow, you guys actually listened to me," Temari chuckled, weighting the diamond necklace in her palm. "Shikamaru is also your present too!" Sakura reminded her, clapping Shikamaru on the back. "Don't rape him," Naruto chuckled loudly as a light blush dusted at Shikamaru's cheeks. "Bring in the last present!" Xin shouted off to the side.

"I'm against this present but can Hinata can be a rapid fairy," Gaara told his sister, rubbing his arm where Hinata had latched onto with her teeth. Yeah, with her teeth. She's been spending way too much time with Xin. Way too much time, she was getting too violent.

Mai paraded in, holding a large present with holes cut into it. When Temari saw the holes, she immediately began to twitch in anticipation. "Shut up and let me be happy, Gaara," She spat her tongue out at him childishly and he simply rolled his eyes.

Mai set the present down gently in front of Temari, patted her head, wished her a Happy Birthday, and whisked herself off. Temari did a squeal and began tearing the box open. "Slow down, you'll scare the poor thing," Itachi warned her, which made her slow down a bit.

When the box was torn (it wasn't opened like a normal person would say, it was torn), she reached inside the box and produced a snow-white weasel. Temari did a weird squeal of happiness and hugged the unsuspecting weasel to her chest. "I shall call you Kamatari! And I shall love you!"

"Kamatari? Long ass name," Shikamaru commented, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Leave her be, she's happy," Hinata playfully elbowed him in his side. Shikamaru flinched from the sudden attack from the crazed fairy but didn't defy her.

Hours later, everyone was lounging around the living room, Temari was joyfully playing with Kamatari, who they nicknamed Kama. When Temari took a break and Kamatari curled up at her feet, Suki sauntered in.

The black kitten paused once she caught sight of the white weasel. "Uh-Oh..." Kisame trailed off, catching Suki's glare. "Nani?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and watched the animals. "Animals, cat especially are painfully territorial and don't like other animals coming into their homes," Kisame stated smartly to the confused house residents.

"Oh..."

"..."

Suki trekked over to Kamatari, who by now had climbed to his feet to stare Suki down. Suki bared her teeth and hissed angrily. Kamatari bared his own teeth at her in defiance. "Holy crap!" Everyone (except Sasori, Gaara, and Shikamaru, much too calm and lazy) shouted in surprise when Suki and Kamatari suddenly jumped at each other.

"Ne, Ne! Chotte Matte! You guys, stop fighting!" Sakura clambered to her feet and stood over the two feuding animals. "I really don't think you of all people should get involved in this spat," Sasori told her, lightly tapping her leg with his foot.

"We can't let them fight," Sakura pouted, flinching as Suki yowled when Kamatari bit her leg. Sasuke quickly went over to the yowling animals and began to pry Suki away. "Temari," He snapped through gritted teeth. "Get your goddamn weasel off my cat."

Temari glared at him as she began pulling on Kamatari. "Suki started it!" She hissed back, retching Kamatari away. "Well, feuding animals, this is interesting," Xin droned, taking Kamatari away from Temari and settling him in her lap.

She began idly petting the white animal when Suki jumped up on the armrest next to her and glared at Kamatari. Putting on an innocent face, she looked up at Xin. Almost pathetically, she mewed out, catching Xin's attention.

"What's the matter Suki?" Xin looked down at the black feline, who mewed again. Xin shifted Kamatari and placed Suki on the small spot left on her lap. "They're gonna start a fight on her lap," Kakuzu mumbled into his palm.

Xin started to pet both of them and for a moment, everything was calm. And then, Suki's tail flicked Kamatari. Kamatari opened one eye to glare at Suki. Lazily, he kicked Suki's side. Almost instantly, they jumped back at each other, scaring the living shit out of Xin.

"OW! OI! OWWW OWW! STOP IT! OUCH! YOU GUYS! THAT HURTS! GET YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY FLESH! GAARAAAAA! SAVE MEE! HOLY SHIT-MUFFINS! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCHING!"

Again, Temari and Sasuke separated the angry animals, pulling them off of Xin. "You ok, Xinny?" Hinata leaned towards her sister, using one of Xin's many childhood nicknames. Xin pouted, resembling a kid who was just told no to getting another cookie. "Those animals need anger management..." She mumbled, rubbing her punctured legs.

"Well...now your legs resembles Sakura's face..."

"HEY!"

"That's supposed to make me happy?"

"Why don't we just go to bed? It's late," Hinata smiled motherly at everyone, standing up and hold Kamatari to her chest. Kamatari seemed much more friendlier than Suki, which pleased the household. Suki gave Kamatari a jealous glare and began mewling for Sasuke's attention.

Xin tenderly wiped her legs while Sakura self-consciously rubbed her face. "Bed time would be so much better if I had a pillow pet," Xin hummed, holding her hands behind her head. "You're far too old for a pillow pet, Xinny," Itachi patted her head, causing her to pout. She was damn there an adult but she wanted a damn pillow pet.

"Says who?"

"Just go to bed, Xinny."

Xin shoved her hands into her pockets and started stomping up the stairs. "COME MUFFINS!" She shouted at the top of the stairs. "Who the hell is Muffins?" Sasori frowned in confusion. "NOAW GAARA!" They heard her shout. "Guess I'm Muffins," Gaara mumbled, trudging towards the steps. "FASTER MUFFINS!"

"She's a little insane."

"I think by now we all are."

"We just might be."

"It's her fault."

"Definitely."

"I CAN _HEAR _YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT ME! I AIN'T CRAZY DAMMIT!"

"Stop yelling, Xin."

"YOU STOP YELLING!"

"I'm not yelling, stupid."

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID BABY BEAR!"

"I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No the fuck I'm not."

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' CURSE AT ME, BABY BEAR!"

"Dude. Stop calling me that, damn!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You shut the fuck up!"

"No pillow pet for you."

"GASP! WAAIIIIT! XINNY WANTS A PILLOW PET!"

"You can't have one, haha."

"FUCK YOU! NO KISSES FOR YOU, BABY BEAR! HA, SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!"

"You know your gonna wanna kiss me."

"So?"

"So your an idiot."

"Wha...grr...ugh! GOOD NIGHT!"

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"GAH!"

"Thank you. Good night."

"WHATEVER."

"Haha, Xin-0 Points, Gaara-2 Points."

"..."

"Aww, they're so much in love, isn't it adorable?"

"Shut up Midori and go to sleep."

"Aww, isn't life great?"Yeah, life was pretty great.

* * *

**_Preview to Senior Year :D_**

_Xin's finger froze on top of the Shogi piece. Did that bitch just say what she thought she said? Oh hell to the no. Shikamaru eyed her from across the table. "Xinny," He began, calling her by her more silly nickname."Cool it."_

"Did she just say what I thought she said, Shika?" She raised her dark sculpted eyebrows as her nail toyed with the Shogi piece. "Don't start anything, it's still the first day," TenTen leaned over from her and Temari's table, staring at Xin. They really didn't need her going of so early, it was only the first day off school!

"_Yeah, at least wait until the second day," Temari rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand. "Why would I wait when I can rip that bitch's teeth out of her mouth right now?" Xin asked rather calmly, getting up. Her gaze was ice cold as she stared at the new girl, who had vibrant blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Well, it was about to go down. _

_Oh. She thought that because she was brightly colored that Gaara would bow down to her?_

Uh, no. Not happening. Not when Xin's running this shit.

"_Um, excuse me, Ayumu?"_

The blond girl turned to stare at the frighteningly calm Hyuuga. "It's Ayumi,"She snapped hotly. "Yeah, whatever. That guy you were talking about? Yeah, the redhead with the Ai tattoo? Yeah, he happens to be off-limits and besides, he wouldn't like you."

"_Says who?" Ayumi sneered at Xin, who gave her a sneer in return. "His girlfriend," She stated simply. "Really? Ha. This won't be hard then," Ayumi chuckled rudely, smirking at Xin. "What chu tryna say?" Xin's gaze turned hostile and Shikamaru began to edge out from his seat. Xin was about to loser her temper, he could feel it. Even Temari and TenTen could feel it. _

_By now, the class was watching the two girls. Even Kakashi was peering lazily over the edge of the little orange book he always carried around with him. "What I mean is, you won't be too hard to get rid off. What are you, stupid?" Ayumi hissed at Xin, whose eyebrows shot up in interest. Oh fuck, this girl did not know who she was pissing off. _

"_Ohh...that's you're tryna say.." Xin nodded her head. Without a word, she slipped out of her Adidas slides and began walking forward. "Shikamaru," Kakashi nodded blandly to the lazy teen, who sighed heavily. He knew this was gonna happen eventaully. He just didn't know he would be around to stop it._

_As she was passing him, Shikamaru got up and slung his arm around Xin's waist. "Shikamaru," Xin paused, still staring at Ayumi. "Yes, Xinny?" He answered casually. "Let me go so I can bash her head __into the table." She ordered in the most simple way possible. _

"_You don't want to be suspended on the first day, Xinny," He told her. "I don't give a flying FUCK-MUFFIN what happens, just let me teach that bitch who runs shit. Sabaku No Gaara is MINE. M.I.N.E. Can you hear properly, bitch? MINE." _

"_We'll see what happens," Ayumi purred evilly, watching Xin's eyes harden. She started to thrash violently in Shikamaru's grasp. "Please remove Xin from the classroom, Shikamaru," Kakashi sighed as Shikamaru's grip on Xin tightened. "Yeah," He sighed heavily, moving towards the door while Xin still struggled. "I WILL hurt you if I you try to pull any funny shit bitch! Ask anyone in this goddamn class about Hyuuga Mothafuckin' Xin! I'll have my Dad RUIN your family!" _

_Temari slapped her forehead and TenTen just shook her head. "Your life is about to be ruined, Ayumi," TenTen got up and began gathering Xin's and Shikamaru's things up. "Yep, it's pretty much over," Temari started to help, making sure to grab Xin's slides. "We're gonna bring their stuff, Kakashi," TenTen called to him as the exited the class. "Yeah," Kakashi nodded his head, allowing them permission. _

_Well, Xin did promise a dramatic, fun, and crazy Senior Year..._

_

* * *

_

TeeBeMe: HA! Finished before New Years :3 I hope the preview to Senior Year has peaked everyone's interest :D

Xin: You were supposed to update on Christmas...

TeeBeMe: QUIET MUFFINS.

Xin: Dude...

TeeBeMe: Don't like being called Muffins, huh?

Xin: No

TeeBeMe & Xin: Hope everyone has a Kick-Ass Christmas! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEW!

Xin: Pretty please! Reviews makes Xinny happy!

TeeBeMe: Xinny is one of her actual nicknames, she's been called that by a role-playing buddy :)


	30. Livin' For These Moments

_TeeBeMe: Well guys, this is it. It's the end! _

**Xin: Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi always knew Xin was totally off her rocker. He knew that probably before anyone else did. She did have a habit of following him around when she was younger. He was so used to her weird behavior; he rarely blinked in confusion when she did something odd.

Although, he had to admit, sometimes he wonders exactly HOW she managed to do the weird things she pulled off.

For example, an early afternoon, three days before their parents were to come and take all their future convicts' home, an odd noise was resonating from the living room. The eldest Uchiha peered out of his room, Midori sticking her head out after him.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. "I can't answer that, babe," Midori answered, her own voice groggy. "OI!" He shouted, trying to catch everyone's attention from inside their rooms.

Shockingly, they all peeked out of their safe havens. "S' a bit early, don't cha think?" Shikamaru muttered past slow lips, rubbing at his eye. Ayame and Gaara seemed like they weren't at all bothered by the interruptions, even the ever cheerful Hinata and Deidara seemed bothered.

"You guys hear that?" Midori rubbed at the back of her head, ruffling her green bob. Their roommates quieted down enough to hear the squeaking sound that was coming from downstairs. Temari, looking more grumpy than usual, went to Xin's door and threw it open.

"Whatever the hell that noise is, Xin's causing it, the little bitch," She grumbled in annoyance, stomping towards the stairs, leading the pack behind her. The noise got louder and louder as they descended the stairs. "What the hell is she up to now?" Kisame grumbled above them all.

When they finally stepped into the living room, they stopped.

And they stared.

In the middle of the room, Xin, as they knew she'd be, except…she was on a trampoline. The coffee table, the couch and the large screen TV had been moved to God knows where. Xin's eyes brightened considerably when she spotted everyone.

"Buenos Tardes!" She greeted in Spanish. "Uh…Xin…?" Neji watched as his cousin continued to jump on the trampoline. "Si?" She raised her eyebrows, twisting in the air. "…Where's the COUCH!" Itachi snapped at her, causing her to frown.

"No te preocupes pore so!" She continued to hum in Spanish. Itachi's eyes twitched, what would they do if their parents decided to pop up early? Mikoto would track him and Xin down and kill them both. She'd be pissed off if she came home to see her living room in disarray, it'd be a rap.

"Xin, this isn't funny. Where'd you put everything?" Gaara eased over to the trampoline and snatched her off of it. "It's in the dining room, chill out," She fought to get out of his grasp. Slipping out of his arms, she crawled back on the trampoline.

"I have another question," Sasori raised his hand leisurely. "Yeah?" She pointed at him, indicating that he may speak. "You're not a morning person, so what the hell are you doing up way before us on a trampoline that you got from Kami-Sama knows where."

"Kamatari and Suki totally went all homicidal on my bed and woke me up at Seven," She continued to jump and spin and flip. "Riddle me this, why the hell were YOUR animals in my room, anyway? At the same time. I mean, my door was closed when I fell asleep." Xin turned her eyes to stare at Sasuke and Temari.

The sleep finally ebbed away from Naruto as his eyes suddenly got wide. "OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! TRAMPOLINEEEEEE!" A loud squeal erupted from his burly form, breaking the silence. Even Xin stopped her jumping to stare at her best friend.

"MOVE, DUCK-BUTT!" Naruto shouted, shoving Sasuke out of the way and charging towards the trampoline. "MOVE BITCH!" He shouted again, shoving Xin off the trampoline. Xin let out a squeal of surprise but safely landed in Kakuzu's arms. She thanked God he was so tall, if he had been shorter, she would've slipped out of his hands and would've fallen awkwardly to the floor.

"Thanks Kakuzu," She mumbled, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face. The corner of his upper lip quirked up for a quick second before he placed her back on her feet. Once she was readjusted, she glared daggers at the blond, who was happily jumping and doing retarded like tricks.

"You fucker!" She hissed, grabbing on his ankle and yanking it, causing him to tumble onto his back. "Ay Yo, bitch!" Naruto snapped, sitting up to stare at the midget. "You pushed me first!" She snapped back, crawling onto the trampoline.

"You didn't have to make me fall!" Naruto puffed out of his chest, pushing her shoulder quite roughly. "You pushed me _OFF_ of it!" Xin puffed her own chest and punched him roughly in the shoulder. Naruto made a weird grunting sound and smacked her hard enough to turn her pale skin red.

"BITCH." She hissed, jumping on top of him, straddling him, and choking him. "There they go again," Tenten sighed heavily, walking around the trampoline into the kitchen. "These two are just too much, you'd think they'd calm it down after living with one another for three months," Neji shook his head, following his weapon crazed SO.

"Honestly…" Hinata mumbled, trekking into the dining room. The others, deciding to leave the two idiots alone, slipped off into different directions. They might as well get their day started, seeing as how they were up.

As everyone was starting up their day, a shrill scream erupted from the living room. "What happened now!" Temari stomped back into the living room, Hinata in tow, who was dragging a blank faced Gaara. Naruto and Xin were still on the trampoline, only Xin was halfway across it, holding her face.

"H-He actually spat on me! Like, spat on me!" Xin squealed, scooting off so far she ended up falling off the side of the trampoline with a squeal. Temari sighed, placing her hands on her curvy hips. Hinata bowed her head and pressed her fingers to her forehead and Gaara simply sighed.

"Did he hawk spit on you?" Temari asked blandly, leaning her hips on the archway. "I don't think so…wait…oh God, I feel something thick. Oh my Jesus, I think he did hawk spit on me. Oh, I'm going to kill him! Dear Kami-Sama, Lord give me strength not to kill him," Xin popped up, her eyes trained on Naruto.

When the light flashed onto her face, it was quite obvious that Naruto had hawked spit on her. "Dude, you should really disinfect your face. There's no way my face in coming into contact with your face," Gaara gave her a disgusted look.

Xin picked up the closest item, a lamp, and held it above her head. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized what her sister was about to do. "Chotte Matte, Xin!" Hinata held out her hand as if that was supposed to stop her from hurling the lamp at Naruto.

Gaara and Temari cringed while Hinata made a squeaking noise as the lamp collided with his head and shattered. Naruto yelped out and fell backwards off the trampoline, holding the side of his head. "Xin!" Hinata shouted, rushing toward Naruto's side.

She grabbed him by his shoulder and struggled to lift his burly form up. There was a thin, shallow cut on the side of his head. It was nothing too serious, but it glistened bright red in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Oh please, he's suffered much worse," Xin muttered out of the side of her mouth. "Yeah, Hina, he's a MAN, don't baby him. If you'll baby him, he'll bitch and moan for forever and a day," Gaara shrugged indifferently.

"You're telling me if someone threw a lamp at the side of your head, you'd walk it off?" Hinata turned to look at the redhead, hand on her hip. "Let's not forget, this is the boy who got a tattoo on his forehead when he was about eleven," Temari reminded Hinata, waving her hand.

"Sue me for being rebellious," Gaara scowled at his blond sister. "I would but I'm pretty sure Mom would be pissed off if I did," Temari scowled back at him. "You guys, quit bickering. Gaara, go take Xin to do something with that. Temari, go break up the fight Kama and Suki are bound to get into," Hinata instructed, giving them 'do it now because I said so' look.

Gaara glared at Naruto, then at Temari, and then finally at Xin. Grumbling something incoherent, he grabbed Xin by her arm and yanked her to her feet. "WHY do you find it necessary to yank me around as if I'm some rag doll?" Xin complained quite loudly as he pulled her out of the room.

As they were leaving the room, Shikamaru and Tenten were coming in. "Hey, we just passed Xin and Gaara, what's on Xin's face-and what in the hell happened here?" Tenten paused and Shikamaru gave Hinata and Temari a questioning look.

"Why is Naruto bleeding?" Shikamaru noticed the cut on his friend's face. "Xin lost her mind and hurled a lamp at him," Temari shrugged her shoulders as if it was normal. By now, behavior such as this was normal. "Why'd she throw it?" He pressed on, leaning leisurely against the archway.

"Naruto decided to get her to quit hitting him, he would need to hawk spit on her," She explained tonelessly. "This trampoline is nothing but problems, I think we need to put it into storage and get the couches back," Tenten folded her arms across her chest and watched everyone.

"Good idea," Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "Ay Yo, Kakuzu! Kisame! Get in here!" Temari shouted out, her voice echoing throughout the mansion. There was a shuffling somewhere upstairs and then a couple doors opened.

Several minutes passed when the two mutant-like males lumbered into the room. Kakuzu's bright green eyes were glazed with hazy sleep and his dark hair sat tangled around his face and shoulders. Kisame, on the other hand, looked quite lively in a tight-fitting tank top.

"Can you two…"

"Dude, what up with the shirt?" Shikamaru interrupted Temari, hands tucked into his ball shorts leisurely. "And why are you so sweaty?" Tenten's eyebrow quirked at the blue man. "You think these babies just pop up on their own?" Kisame asked, flexing his biceps.

"And the tight tank?" Temari pressed on, leaning her hip into Shikamaru. "Look, I work hard to get this gorgeous fish-man body and I deserve to wear tight tanks to show it off. Is that so wrong?" Kisame snapped, folding his arm across his chest, muscles bulging with the movement.

"Sheesh, chill out. Just simple questions," Temari raised her hands as a sign of surrender. "Why'd you call us in here?" Kakuzu mumbled past through slow lips, his words slurring. "Can you two move this trampoline into the storage house?" Hinata pointed to the trampoline as she dabbed at Naruto's cut.

"Are you kidding? The storage house is all the way out back and it's like 100 degrees outside," Kakuzu's eye twitched furiously. "I need a nap, come on Temari," Shikamaru grabbed Temari by her shoulder and steered her out of the living room to God knows where, probably Shikamaru's room.

"…I'll pay you to do it," Hinata said simply to the older giant, who seemed to perk up at the thought of money. "And…Kisame…..just imagine how strong you'll look with your muscles bulging while picking up the trampoline," Hinata gave a flattering smile to Kisame.

Kisame seemed quite happy with that thought. "I need to be paid now," Kakuzu brushed some of his hair away and stuck his hand out to Hinata. "Sorry, I need to see that you did a job well done first," Hinata's smile seemed to turn cold for a second before switching back to sweetness.

"Looks like Hiashi is doing a good job with turning you into a smart business woman," Kakuzu smirked at the innocent-faced woman while going to one end of the trampoline, Kisame on the other end.

"I'll pay extra if you two move the couches, table, and TV back in here," Hinata motioned to the couches idly sitting in the dining room. "Yeah, we got it," Kisame called to them as the maneuvered the trampoline away.

"You're getting good. Kakuzu wasn't lying," Tenten grinned down at Hinata. "Could you get me a bandage for Naruto?" Hinata giggled at Tenten's statement. "Sure thing," Tenten nodded and went to get the bandage out of the first aid kit.

"Your sister is nuts," Naruto finally said after being quiet for so long. "You spat on her. Hawk spat," Hinata reminded him, poking his cheek. "I don't think it makes sense to throw a freakin' lamp at my head though!" Naruto chuckled, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I have the-Oi! Could you guys put being all lovey dovey on hold so you can seal that up?" Tenten came back in the room, waving the bandage around. Hinata let out a hearty giggle and took the bandage. "Thank you," She nodded her head as Tenten strolled out the room with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Shikamaru tiredly stumbled down the hall with Temari, their hands clasped together, they walked past a bathroom where Xin was perched on the edge of the sink and Gaara in front of her. "Did you get the spit off?" Temari shouted as Shikamaru continued to drag her away.

"I think he did," Xin called back to her, grinning. "There's still some near your mouth. Might wanna quit grinning," Gaara chuckled impishly. Xin let out a muffled squeal and then made a whining noise. "Stop fighting with Naruto and he won't spit on you," Gaara shrugged his broad shoulders and dropped his arms to his sides once he was finished cleaning her face up.

Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her off the sink and sat her down on the floor. "All done," He told her tonelessly. "Really? Kiss then?" Xin grinned and leaned into his chest, standing on the tips of her toes. Gaara frowned and looked off to the side thoughtfully.

"Maybe in an hour."

Xin's expression turned sour and she quickly leaned away from him with her hands on her hips. "You're not mad, are you?" Gaara scoffed at her sudden mood shift. "Why would I be mad?" Xin huffed, looking off to the side. Gaara pressed his hand to his forehead.

He should've just kissed her on the cheek or something. But since he went and said that, now he had a pissed off female on his hand. Xin turned her blank look at Gaara sharply, causing him to nearly flinch. But luckily he didn't.

"I wonder if Shikamaru has fucked Temari yet," Her face had taken on a bored expression and her voice came off in a breathy manner. Gaara visibly flinched at that. Oh, that was low of her. Sure, he knew Temari was a grown woman and she loved Shikamaru and she was going to do what she wanted.

But, she still was his sister.

Sure, he could've replied with something about Hinata and Naruto fucking. But c'mon, everyone knew Hinata was an honest to God virgin. "Yeah, think about that," Xin said with a jerk of her shoulder.

Flipping her braided hair over her shoulder, she pushed past him and sauntered out of the room. She was pissed off and it was quite obvious.

He just fucked himself over, didn't he?

Xin pouted childishly as she moved down the hall. Peeking into Sasuke's room quickly, her face heated up when she saw Sasuke and Sakura tangled with each other on the bed, his hand underneath her shirt and quite possibly, her bra.

She jetted from the room and quietly shut the door. "God, it's even worse the second time," She spat her tongue out and moved on. She continued down the hallway looking for a playmate. The house was eerily silent and that bothered her.

Opening Shikamaru's door, she saw him and Temari lying on the bed. They weren't doing anything X-Rated; they were just chilling on the bed. "Mariiiiiiiii! Shikaaaaaa!" Se whined, moving toward the bed lightning fast. Shikamaru cracked open his eye and grunted, notifying Xin that she at least had his attention.

"I'm alone," She pouted childishly. "Where's Gaara?" Temari mumbled through slow lips. "He doesn't want to be around me," Xin crossed her arms, poking her lip out even further. "That's not true," Temari sighed, placing her hand over her eyes.

"I asked him for a kiss after he was done cleaning my face and he said 'oh, maybe in an hour'. Maybe. _Maybe! _Maybe my ass!" Xin suddenly snapped, her muscles tightening. Shikamaru moved away from Temari and patted the space in between them.

"We get it; you're lonely, hop in and lay with us. Maybe you'll do us a favor and fall asleep," Shikamaru yawned while patting the space. Xin grinned and made a happy squealing sound. A minute later she flopped down in the middle of them.

"I feel like a Mother, do you see what you do to me?" Temari turned on her side and Xin cuddled into her back. "I love you Mari," The smaller girl grinned at her best friend. "Yeah, Yeah. Now go to sleep," Temari mumbled back, yawning.

Xin lived for these kind of moments.

* * *

The sleeping trio awoke hours later to Deidara and Naruto slamming the door open and marching in. "Xin's been here, yeah?" Deidara raised his eyebrow as she stared groggily up at him. "Dei-Dei, what the hell do you two want?" She yawned as Shikamaru grabbed her by her shoulder and used her to pull himself up.

"Why can't I ever get a decent amount of sleep in this house?" Temari groaned, burying her face into Xin's side. The Hyuuga casually glanced outside to see it was pitch black out. How long had they been sleeping? It was daylight when she hopped into the bed.

"Itachi decided we should play a drinking game to celebrate our last bit of unwatched freedom before Mom and the others get home," Naruto explained, bouncing in place. "What time is it?" Temari scratched at her head, rustling her messy pigtails.

"Going on midnight," Naruto answered, reaching forward to grab her. "Off your lazy butt so we can have some fun!" He commanded, yanking her out of bed. "You too, yeah!" Deidara grabbed Xin and tossed her over his shoulder. With a blank face, Shikamaru ambled after them, hands in his pockets.

Everyone was in the living room, all sitting behind the couch in a circle. Itachi was smirking widely holding two bottles, a bottle of Bacardi and a bottle of Grey Goose. "Oooh, my two favorites," Xin hummed as Deidara set her down in between Hinata and Sakura. "Yes, Xin, we all know you're a raging alcoholic," Sasuke waved Xin off, causing her to pout.

"You guys sure you wanna do this? You are underage and plus, Bacardi and Grey Goose happen to be very strong," Ayame looked around all the teens, frowning as she did so. "We'll be fine, Aya," Sakura smiled and Xin noticed a hickey on the crock of her neck but chose to stay quiet.

"Besides, after this when our parents come back and school starts, who knows when we can all be together and have uncensored fun?" Sasuke shrugged, slinging his arm around Sakura's waist. "You guys know how to play Never Have I, right?" Midori asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Chorused around the room as some crossed their legs, uncrossed their legs, stretched out on the floor. "Okay, well instead, if you've done whatever the person said they've never done, you have to take a drink of either," Itachi held up the two dark bottles, the liquids swishing inside at the movement.

When everyone agreed on that term, they all got started. "I'll go first," Itachi volunteered first seeing as how he was holding the bottles. "Uh, let's see. Never have I ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin," He spoke first.

Ayame reached for the Bacardi and took a swig of it, smiling shyly before passing it to Midori who also took a short swig of it. "Never have I caused someone to get stitches," She grinned and everyone's heads turned to stare at Naruto and Xin.

"Oh shut up!" They snapped together. Xin snatched the Bacardi and took a long drink of it before passing it to her partner in crime. After he took a shorter drink of it, Naruto mulled over something he hasn't done. "OH! Never have I ever fooled around in my cousin's bed," He grinned widely.

Xin's eye twitched along with Neji's and Hinata's as Itachi snatched the bottle of Bacardi from Naruto. "Dude! Whose bed did you fool around in!" Xin demanded as Itachi took a drink, smirking as he pulled the bottle away. "That's a secret."

"Oh My God."

"Never have I ever donated blood," Itachi ignored the Hyuuga trio's disgusted expression. "Stop bitchin' and get the fuck over it, you fuckin' pansies," Hidan barked, taking the bottle away to slurp some down. "Easy for you to say…" Neji grumbled in annoyance.

"What-the-fuck-ever! Never have I been fuckin' spanked," Hidan smirked, holding the bottle out for anyone to grab. Sasori resisted the urge to gape as Ayame shyly took the bottle once more. "Ooh, someone's actually a little sex kitten, MROW!" Xin and Temari grinned widely and made cat-like pawing motions with their hands.

"Who spanked you?" Sasori scowled at her as she smiled secretly. "That's a secret," Ayame hummed sweetly. "OOOOOH!" Xin and Naruto instigated childishly. "Uh, oh! Never have I ever caught my parents do it," Ayame smiled, holding the bottle out.

Hinata twitched and nervously reached for the bottle. "You saw Mom and Dad having sex?" Xin asked, blinking rapidly as Hinata took a timid sip from the bottle. "Unfortunately," The shy twin nodded her head as everyone gagged..

"U-Uh, never have I ever...bruised my butt bone," Hinata giggled at her confession. "I have! That hurts like hell!" Sakura admitted, taking the bottle and downing a medium sized gulp. "I have too," Neji took the bottle and drank the same amount.

"Never have I...shoplifted," He held out the bottle as Naruto snatched it from him and sheepishly drunk from it. "It was a dare! Teme dared me!" Naruto admitted once he saw Hinata's expression. "Don't drag me down with you," Sasuke glared at him.

Kakuzu took the bottle and slurped some down. "I didn't want to pay for the item because it was too expensive," He answered, noticing Temari's blank stare. "You are too cheap," She rolled her eyes. "Quiet Blondie," Was all he said.

"Never have I fallen out of a window," He said, holding the bottle to Xin's outstretched hand. She took a large gulp of it and sloppily wiped her mouth. "Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher," Xin hummed out pleasantly.

Itachi reached for the bottle and felt Midori's burning gaze on him. "When the hell was this?" Sasori raised his eyebrows as Kisame resisted the urge to snicker. "Ne, Kisame, you knew about this?" Xin caught the blue man's snicker.

"Yeah," Kisame rubbed the back of his head. "Last winter," Itachi mumbled, shrinking under Midori's stare. "With?" She asked rather calmly as Ayame placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Professor Mei Terumi..."

"Wow, yeah!" Deidara chuckled, secretly giving Itachi a high five. "I think I met her before," Hinata said thoughtfully. "Yeah, remember, she was at the college convention last year. She was the hot lady with auburn hair and light green eyes. She and Tsunade-Sama are good friends," Xin reminded her, thinking of the woman dressed up in all blue.

"She's really that hot?" Midori pouted, looking at Xin. "Well...er...not as hot as you," Tenten tried to reassure the older woman. "Riiiight," Midori sighed dejectedly. "OK! Moving on! Never have I ever...smoked in the bathroom of my high school," Itachi confessed, holding the bottle out.

Kakuzu took the bottle for a gulp, passed it to Hidan, who passed it to Sasori, who passed it to Gaara, who passed it to Shikamaru. "Never have I ever woke up drunk," He told them before handing it to Sasori. "Sasori, I didn't even know you had it in you to drink that much," Xin chuckled along with Naruto.

"Never have I been so drunk I couldn't remember where I lived."

They soon finished the bottle of Bacardi and continued on with the Grey Goose. Half-way done with the Goose, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru were bat-shit drunk. And by the time there was barely any Goose in the bottle, all the rest were shit-faced drunk.

"Omg, waaait. Sasoriiiiiiiiiiii. Did you know, I soooo wanted to fuck you when I was about 15 or 16?" Xin giggled between her sentence as she grabbed onto Sasori's arm. Sasori snorted out his own bout of laughter. "The messed up thing was I was actually attracted to you too," He struggled to put together.

Ok, sure, on usual terms, they were able to hold liquor. Unfortunately, combining two strong liquors such as Bacardi and Grey Goose kicked all their asses. Midori and Ayame fell all over themselves trying to get onto the couch.

"Neee, Naru-Chaaan. I've been waiting since we were 12 for you to notice me," Hinata slurred, clinging to Naruto's arm. "HOLY SHIT, HINA-CHAAAN. LOOK AT YOUR TITS!" Naruto shouted, poking her breasts.

"Dude, can I have a tuna-fish sandwich?" Kisame slurred out, swaying back and forth. "Do you realize, that...you're like, a FISH, man?" Itachi threw his hands about. "Kakuzu, d-do you think Lord Jashin loves me? I've done a lot of fuckin' sacrifices for him. He SHOULD love me, RIGHT!" Hidan spazzed out.

"Shh, the magical ponies are trying to tell me something," Kakuzu waved his hand in Hidan's face in an attempt to get him to shut the hell up. "Could I have more soy sauce for my kebab?" Deidara tugged the sleeve of Neji, who broke down in laughter with Sasuke.

"Neee, Sakura. We're hot, aren't we?" Tenten leaned into the pink haired girl. "Of course we are!" Sakura firmly nodded her head then regretted it a second later. "Well, hot girls make out, don't they?" Tenten questioned further.

"Of course they do!"

"Then shouldn't we?"

"Of course we should!"

"Shikamaru! How come you don't kiss me like that?" Temari leaned in close and pointed to Sakura and Tenten in a whiny manner. "PDA sucks. Where's a closet?" Shikamaru burped and proceeded to drag Temari behind him towards the nearest one.

"Goddammit, Ayame, hold still so I can draw a fuckin' flower on you!" Gaara snapped, scribbling on Ayame with a sharpie marker. Sure, he had started out drawing a flower but somewhere along the lines just decided to scribble on her.

….They'd be alright in the morning.

Hopefully.

It wasn't until three in the afternoon they all began to wake up, their heads hammering, the vision slightly blurred. "I feel like a freight train just hit me," Midori rubbed her aching head as she slowly sat up.

"...Where's my bra...?" Sakura noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra even though she was pretty sure she had one on the day before. "...Yo, Sakura? Why am I holding you bra? And why do I have smudges of lip gloss all over my face?" Tenten held up the pink bra and began rubbing at her face.

"OK! Who got marker-happy with my skin!" Ayame shouted, holding up her arm to show scribbles on it. "Stop screaming," Gaara groaned, slapping a hand over her mouth. "And you are not Xin, where the hell is the midget?" Gaara began to look around for his height-challenged girlfriend.

"Sasori! Get your hand off my ass!" Xin suddenly popped up from behind the couch, horror written on her face.. "Why's your tank top all messed up?" Ayame frowned just as Sasori rose slowly next to her, rubbing his head. "Well, this is awkward," Gaara grumbled, grabbing Xin and Sasori grabbing Ayame.

"What's in my mouth?" Kisame said slowly, realizing he had some food in his mouth. Itachi sniffed his breath and grimaced. "That's tuna fish, man," He said slowly. "Oh My God, I'm a cannibal," Kisame pressed his fingers to his forehead.

Hinata woke with a squeal and slapped whoever had their hand on her left breast. "OW! Hinata! What was that for!" Naruto woke with a start, holding his now red face. "Y-Your hand was on m-my c-chest," She began stumbling over her words.

"I feel like I spent the whole night laughing my ass off," Neji groaned, holding his aching sides. "Same here, dude," Sasuke nodded along with him. "Where's Shikamaru and Temari?" Gaara noticed his sister and her boyfriend were nowhere to be found as Xin got comfortable in his lap.

The closest closet door slammed open and the two spilled themselves out. Temari's tanned skin was covered in purple hickeys. "That's just...wrong," Gaara scowled, shaking his head.

"Jeez. What the hell did we do last night?" Midori rubbed her head as she tried her hardest to remember. "Yes! She doesn't remember shit from last night," Itachi quietly cheered with Kisame.

"OH! Mei Terumi, huh? Tell me about this Mei!" Midori suddenly demanded, turning towards Itachi. "Fuck," Itachi deflated dramatically.

"For the love of...Midori! You really shouldn't worry about what was in Itachi's past, no matter how fuck up it is. You're his present and future now. Besides, he's not asking you about your past, right?" Xin interrupted Midori and Itachi. She wasn't in the damn mood for arguing. Her head was killing her!

If Midori wanted to argue later when Xin's head wasn't pounding, that was just fine and dandy. But right now? At this moment, Midori needed to take her ass somewhere with all that.

Midori gave one last glare to Itachi that clearly stated that this wasn't over before turning away to amble upstairs to take a shower. "We all smell like liquor," Hinata whined, wiggling her nose in distaste.

"I need a shower..."

"I need a pain killer..."

"I need a toilet..."

"Ew..."

And that's how their afternoon started.

* * *

"Die, mothafucka, die!"

"Er...Xin?"

Xin paused her loud shouting to glance at Midori and Ayame before going back to what she was doing. "Yeah?" She grunted out, sounding like a caveman. "What exactly are you doing?" Ayame leaned over the back of the couch.

"Playing Pokemon," Xin grinned, waving her DS in their faces so they could see what she was playing. "Why are you shouting so violently at a kid's game?" Ayame titled her head to the side as Xin once again, went back to her game.

"Cause! I swear to Kami-Sama that the Elite Four always fuckin' cheat-GODDAMMIT, I swear if you use another hyper potion just when I'm about to kill you, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Don't you think you're a bit old to be playing Pokemon?" Midori frowned, twirling a lock of her hair around a thin finger. "NO! I have to be a POKEMON MASTAH!"

Ayame and Midori glanced at each other. What a weird teenager.

"Ne, Xin? Could you tell me the first time you met Sasori?" Ayame suddenly asked, hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to the younger woman. A grin spread across Xin's face before she snapped her DS shut and sat it down on her lap.

"I was like, eleven and he was sixteen. It was the first time I met Deidara and Sasori. I already knew Kisame by then. Anyway, Mom sent me to Itachi's house cause' I was acting up."

"I was sitting in the kitchen minding my damn business when they all came marching in there loud as shit, like normal guys, you know? Anyway, Sasori and Deidara were arguing about whose art style was better, being the loudest out of them all."

"Kisame noticed me first and says hi, which made Sasori and Deidara notice me sitting there. Deidara's eyes got really wide and screamed how cute I was or some weird shit. Itachi introduced us and Sasori said I have a weird name...the bastard."

_"Unxinnu? That's her name?"_

_"Yeah, but everyone except the adults call her Xin," Itachi explained, wrapping his arm around his younger cousin's neck. "Itachiiii. Get off me, would ja!" Xin scowled, pushing at his hand._

"_Why, does it bother ya, Xinny?" Itachi asked her, looking down at her with a grin. "HAI!" She spat in annoyance. He balled his hand into a fist and began giving her a noogie, messing up her hair. _

"_Ahhhh! Stop thaaaat!" _

"_Xin? That's such a weird name."  
_

_Itachi and Xin paused and a scowl broke out of Xin's face. "My name is not weird, you redheaded fucker!" She snapped hotly at him, ignoring Itachi. "Wow, she's got a dirty mouth for an eleven year old, yeah!" Deidara started to laugh quite loudly._

_Sasori scowled back and was about to shoot something back at her, when Deidara intercepted the on coming argument. "Ne, Xin-Chan? Which do you think is better? Art that is an explosion or art that lasts too long, hmm?"_

_"HA! IN YO FACE, YOU BITTER SCORPION, YEAH!" Deidara pointed a finger in Sasori's face, a second later he snatched Xin from Itachi's hold and hugged her to his chest. _

"_You are forever my favorite female, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, hugging her tighter to his chest, causing her to blush heavily. "Yeah, a female who will forever be off-limits," Itachi growled, snatching Xin back to his side. _

"_What am I, a magnet?"_

_"And WHY would anyone be interested in this pint-sized squirt, ever?" Sasori spat, flicking her forehead. "OI!" Xin slapped his hand away in anger. "You've obviously never met her Mother or any Hyuuga woman, huh?" Kisame grinned widely, snickering._

"_Are you saying that no matter what, this little heathen will be attractive when she gets older?" Sasori quirked an eyebrow as Xin growled at him. "Uh, HELLO? I'm sitting right here, I can hear you, you scorpion bastard!"  
_

"_Yep. It's in her blood. Like it's in my blood to be painfully sexy and have beautiful hair." Itachi smirked at his friends, slinging his arm back around Xin. "Sometimes I really wonder if you're a faggot or not..." Sasori ran his hands through his hair and childishly spat his tongue out at Xin. _

"_Bite me." Xin and Itachi snapped at the same time. _

"And that's how our hatred for one another began," Xin summed up, waving her hands about. "Wow. Kisame and Itachi predicted that you'd be hot in the future," Midori chuckled in a girly manner.

"Yeah, they were so right though. Weren't they?" Xin smiled widely, pointing to herself. "I suppose," Ayame shrugged, smirking. "You don't think I'm hot?" Xin pouted while Midori shook her head.

"I said no such thing."

"BITCH. I'M HOT. FEEL MY HOTNESS!"

"Oh My God, Xin!"

Midori watched as Xin tackled Ayame off the couch, yanked her shirt up high enough so that her lacy red bra-covered breasts were out and promptly began shoving her breasts into Ayame's face.

"Xin! I don't want your tits in my face!" Ayame whined, trying her best to twist away. "ADMIT I'M HOT FIRST!" Xin shouted, not letting Ayame get away. Ayame pushed at Xin and then suddenly paused.

"Wow, your skin is so soft, how do you get it like this?" Ayame blinked quizzically, rubbing Xin's stomach. "I moisturize, like RIGHT after I get out the shower. And I use baby lotion," Xin grinned, happy that someone noticed her soft skin.

"Wow, it's like, supple. Like a baby's ass," Ayame admitted in awe. "The term is a 'baby's bottom', not ass," Midori snorted, reclining back into the couch. "Either way, you get what I'm saying."

"Oi, ladies. What cha' doing this fine..."

Naruto paused once he caught sight of the scene. Xin was straddling Ayame, her shirt damn there off her body and her breasts dangerously close to Ayame's face while Ayame's hands were traveling up and down Xin's stomach.

"Uh..."

"Hey, Naruto," Midori nodded greetings as Xin and Ayame glanced at him. "Yo," Xin greeted him as she usually did. "Wassup," Ayame smiled, her voice sounding breathy as if she had been working up a sweat.

"Uh...GAARAAAA. SASORIIIII, GET IN HERE!" Naruto shouted, not taking his eyes off the two females. He could hear grumbling as the two apathetic redheads appeared at his sides.

"What?" They both snapped in unison. Naruto opened his mouth to comment on how the two were alike, but chose not to. "Look at your girlfriends! Would it be wrong if I told Ayame to rip Xin's pants off and Xin to rip Ayame's shirt off? Ooh, I bet if we add a little rubber pool and some mud, we could make some money off them!"

Sasori punched Naruto in his shoulder and then followed Gaara further in the living room so they could see what the problem was. Once they saw their girlfriends, they simply blinked.

"Hello," Midori waved leisurely to the two redheads. Ayame looked up at them first and motioned to them with her eyes to Xin. Xin, seeing her eyes, turned her head and spotted them as well.

"What?"

"Why're you on top of Ayame?" Sasori stared blankly at her. "I'm trying to make her admit I'm hot," Xin replied simply. "And why're are you rubbing Xin?" Gaara stared blankly at Ayame. "Cause her skin is like a baby's ass."

"Bottom."

"Shut up, Midori."

Gaara glanced at Naruto and punched him in his other shoulder. "DUDE!" Naruto complained, holding his shoulder. "Quit starin' at her chest," Gaara snapped in annoyance.

"Alright girls, I think this is making Gaara and Sasori uncomfortable and Naruto is starting to drool, so cut it out," Midori waved her hand, motioning to Naruto. Xin noticed with disgust that it did seem like Naruto was starting to drool.

Xin only sighed and rolled off Ayame. Xin crossed her legs and stretched her arms above her head. Midori smacked her forehead and sighed. "Xin?" She sighed, running her hand down her face.

"Hm?"

"Your shirt?"

Xin looked down at herself. She hadn't realized that she had given the males in the room the perfect view to her chest when she had sat up. Blushing hotly, she snatched her shirt down to cover her torso. "OI! Stop staring, would ja!"

The room was filled with silence for about twenty minutes when Hinata suddenly stepped into the room. "I called a house meeting," She announced to them. "About what?" Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You'll see," Hinata hummed just as the roommates began filtering into the living room. "What's this all about?" Itachi yawned, throwing himself down next to his green-eyed goddess.

Once everyone settled around the living room, Hinata smiled everyone at everyone. "Our parents will be home in two days. I think that maybe we should clean the house up a bit before they get here," Hinata suggested, looking around at everyone's expression.

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru complained, laying his head on Temari's shoulder. "Yes." Hinata nodded her head, a hard look adorning her usually peaceful expression.

"But..."

"I said Yes."

"But can't we.."  
"No."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"But how about..."

"No. Now, Gaara, Xin, you guys will be on kitchen duty. Itachi, Midori, Ayame, and Sasori, you guys got the living room. Shika and Temari, you guys do the downstairs bathroom, Sasuke and Sakura do the upstairs bathroom. Neji and Tenten, please do all the closets, Kakuzu, Kisame and Hidan, you got pool duty, Naruto and I will do the laundry," Hinata instructed, pointing to everyone.

Groans and complaints filtered the room while Hinata's eyes narrowed. **"Be Quiet." **Hinata ordered in an icy voice. The groans and complaints instantly ceased as she glanced around the room.

"This whole summer we've sat on our butts and and we're lazy. We've enjoyed our summer and now it's at the end, we should really clean up after ourselves. Who knows, what if our parents show up sooner than they're supposed to and Aunty Mikoto sees her house all messed up?"

"Hinata's right you guys," Ayame stood up, patting Sasori's thigh. Sasori slapped his forehead and sighed heavily. "Great, we've got another girl who wants to do all that's right," Kakuzu grumbled, scratching at his scalp.

"Let's get to it guys!" Ayame clapped her hands together to get everyone up. There were more grumbles as everyone slowly got up to do what they were told to do. "I better be getting something out of this," Xin grumbled as she led Gaara into the kitchen.

Hinata smiled sweetly and high fived Ayame.

They were a good team.

* * *

"Sasori, no, that's sloppy."

"Does it make a difference?" Sasori grumbled, straightening up. Ayame shoved him aside and began fixing the sloppy arrangement he had placed the pillows in. "Yes!" Ayame insisted, swatting at the hand that started crawling down her back.

Sasori snorted and collapsed onto the couch, yanking Ayame down next to him. "Sasori, we're supposed to be cleaning," Ayame sighed heavily as he began rubbing her side. "We're just taking a little break," He whispered into her ear.

Ayame felt Sasori planting butterfly kisses down from her ear to the corner of her lips. However, he skipped her lips and continued down her jaw, down her slender neck, to the top of her chest.

Ayame tried her hardest to keep a straight face. They were supposed to be working, goddammit! Not kissing! They were going to mess up the lovely arrangement Ayame had placed the pillows in.

When she felt his lips slowly cover her own, she decided one little break wouldn't hurt.

Her arms wrapped rather tightly around his neck, pulling his body closer to her's. A little smooch wasn't going to hurt anyone, right? And besides, it's not like they were in front of everyone, it was just Midori and Itachi in the room as well.

And they weren't even paying attention!

Midori frowned once she stopped hearing any movement in Sasori's and Ayame's direction. Turning around to order them to get back to word, she paused when she caught the two cuddling impossibly close on the couch.

Sighing heavily, she opened her mouth to scold them when Itachi playfully yanked on a lock of her green hair. "Ah! Itachi, what the hell?" She growled, turning to glare at him. "Just leave them alone," He sighed, wiping the TV's screen down.

"But what if Hinata comes in here and decides to eat their faces off when she sees they're not cleaning?" Midori frowned, picking up a photo frame and wiped it down. It was a picture of Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. She was jealous of Itachi's family. They were really close, she could tell. Closer than her family could ever hope to be.

"Better them than us."

Midori only huffed and continued with her cleaning. Fine, if they wanted Hinata to gnaw on their faces for a good twenty minutes, then go ahead! No skin off her back! Ayame better not run to her to use her as a shield from the deranged pixie.

Midori cringed when she heard one of them moan.

Greeeeeat.

Sasori was just pulling Ayame into his lap when something hard collided into the back of his head. He grunted and his forehead knocked against Ayame's. "Ow," Ayame whined, moving away to hold her forehead.

"What the hell?" Sasori grumbled, twisting around and looking down at the floor. Sitting idly on the floor was a light brown slightly used rolling pin. Sasori's face scrunched up in confusion. Where the hell did that come from?

Where else would a rolling pin come from? A kitchen of course! And who had kitchen duty? Sasori grumbled angrily as he peered into the direction of the kitchen with an annoyed look as Ayame still rubbed her forehead.

Xin was grinning impishly as she held his stare. She held up her hand and wriggled her fingers, waving sweetly at him. The evil little bitch. She hit him with a wooden rolling pin. A rolling pin. He wondered if he was bleeding. That shit hurt really bad.

What the hell was with her?

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of her shirt, obviously being Gaara. Xin pouted and looked off to the side before she was dragged back into the kitchen, waving wildly at Sasori and grinning once more before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sasori? What's the matter with you?"

"Your cousin is a bitch."

"..."

"Is that a rolling pin?"

* * *

"Oh Jesus, Mary, Joseph! I'm so freakin' tired!" Xin cried, stretching herself across the couch. "Leave some room for the rest of us," Gaara growled down at her. Xin pouted and sat up, once he was seated, she rested her head in his lap and her feet on Sasori's lap.

Sasori was too tired to shove her feet away. "It wasn't that bad," Hinata shook her head at her friend's laziness. "I smell like FILTH!" Xin growled, giving a weak glare to her pleasant sister. "But the house looks amazing!" Ayame beamed sweetly.

"Shut the hell up, Ayame," Tenten mumbled, rubbing her face. Ayame pouted and fixed her bun which had loosened during cleaning. "Ugh," Naruto rolled onto the floor and stretched out. "Xinny, come here and walk on my back," Naruto commanded her.

Xin frowned and sighed. "I could've sworn only Mikki-Chan called me that," Xin hummed, grinning widely when she recalled Naruto's younger cousin, Mitsuyame. Really, she couldn't understand how they got 'Mikki' from 'Mitsuyame.

Mitsuyame was Naruto's cousin from Minato's side of the family. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes and light skin. She was a little on the hyper side but was a really big sweetheart. She also had the biggest crush on Sasuke, but of course he didn't return the feelings. That would've made him like, a pedophile since she was five years younger than them.

"Come on. You're the only one who can crack my back!" Naruto kicked his legs like a little kid, causing Xin to frown. "You calling me fat, Uzumaki?" Xin snarled at him, looking down at him. Really, that did sound like an insult to her.

"No! Of course that's not what I meant!" Naruto replied quickly, his voice sounding whiny. "For the love of...just walk on the dobe's back," Sasuke grumbled, trying his best to get in a couple minutes of sleep.

Xin sighed heavily and weakly pushed herself up and stood up. "Lord give me strength," She mumbled as she stepped up onto Naruto's back. She wobbled and began to walk along his back in an unsteady manor as his back started making popping and cracking sounds under her weight.

They all watched tiredly as Xin wobbled around his back and Naruto groaned in satisfaction. Mai poked her head into the living room and smiled sweetly. "Dinner is ready!" She told them before ducking out. "YEEES!" Naruto suddenly cheered, placing his hands firmly on the floor.

"Wait, No, Naruto!"

He pushed himself up and Xin flew off of him. "God help me..." Xin groaned, landing on her back quite painfully. "Oops..." Naruto winced as Xin groaned again. "You...SUCK!" Xin growled painfully, rolling onto her side.

"Woman down! Woman down!"

"Xin, don't you think you're being over dramatic?"Kakuzu raised his eyebrows and smacked Hidan for laughing at the girl's pain. "You try being catapulted off a fast rate and thrown onto your back suddenly! It doesn't feel good!"

Xin staggered to her feet and rubbed her back. "This is what I get for cleaning and helping someone," Xin groaned loudly in pain. "Just come on, Xin. You're fine," Gaara grabbed her forearm and led her into the kitchen.

The dinner started off quiet at first but somewhere in the middle, Xin and Naruto began arguing about the last piece of teriyaki chicken, Sakura started to freak out about Suki coming near her, Hinata began whining about why her family wasn't normal, Hidan tried talking Sasuke in to letting him sacrifice Suki, Kakuzu began to pester Itachi about selling one of the expensive paintings, Tenten started to sharpen her butter knife for God's know what, Temari was scolding Shikamaru for falling asleep at the dinner table, Itachi brought up the fact that Kisame ate a tuna fish sandwich, Kisame nearly threw up because of this, Neji began threatening Gaara if the redhead ever thought about touching Xin, Gaara lied and said he's done way more than thinking of touching her, and Ayame and Midori simply carried on with their meal as if everyone was quiet and calm.

These kids were not alright.

* * *

Despite yesterday's commotions, it was quite calm the next day. Xin was sitting next to Gaara, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Hinata was sitting against Naruto, his arm around her waist, Sasuke and Sakura were laying on the floor, his arm across her back, Shikamaru was lounging in the La-Z boy with Temari seated on his lap, and Neji was sitting on the loveseat with Tenten sprawled over his lap.

"Neji, would you be mad if I had sex with Gaara?" Xin suddenly asked, quite innocently. Gaara started to choke on his spit, Xin began patting his back, and Neji's eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, everyone (save for Hinata) were snickering.

"Have you?" Neji growled, glowering at Gaara. "Why are you lookin' at me? She's the one who asked!" Gaara snapped at the Hyuuga, rubbing his throat. "I was just wondering. It's going to happen eventually," Xin hummed, intertwining her fingers with Gaara's.

"Why would you say that in front of him?" Gaara sighed, his free hand rubbing his face. "Cause," She answered simply, leaning up to press her lips to his neck. Neji growled demonically and his glare hardened.

"Oh come on, Hyuuga! I didn't tell her to do that," Gaara insisted, meeting his glare. "If you harm her, I can make your death look like an accident," Neji barred his teeth and Gaara sighed. "That goes for you too, Uzumaki."

Too bad his words didn't reach the blonde. With Neji distracted with threatening Gaara, Naruto thought it was high time he assaulted Hinata's lips. The shy girl's face had heated up terribly but she meeting his kisses with enough fierceness.

"Uzumaki!" Neji snapped, beaming at pillow at Naruto's head. "Ow! Oi!" Naruto backed away from Hinata and stared at his offender. "Keep your face away from her," Neji hissed, pointing at his cousin's innocent face.

"For Pete's Sake..." Tenten suddenly sat up and grabbed Neji's jaw. Taking him by surprise, she slammed her lips against his. "Get it, Nejiiiiii," Xin and Naruto grinned widely when Neji reacted, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her back, dipping his tongue into her cavern.

"Isn't that like, public indecency?" Xin grinned widely, nodding to the couple. "I see tongue!" Naruto exclaimed impishly. "Stop being perverted," Hinata buried her face into Naruto's chest, sighing at their immaturity.

"Oi, who was your first kiss, Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked, gaining the attention. The room instantly became deathly quiet as Sasuke stiffened. "Uh..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, who was it?" Sakura pressed on. "Uh, Sakura? Maybe it's best if you leave that alone," Temari suggested, leaning her head against Shikamaru's shoulder. Usually, she was one for laughing at everyone's pains and fights, but she didn't think Sakura would like Sasuke's answer no matter who it was.

"And don't try to lie and say it was me, Sasuke. You've had relationships before," Sakura pointed out to him. "I wouldn't really call them 'relationships', I'd call them one night stands," Xin grinned, muttering under her breath. Gaara smacked her upside her head and shushed her.

"Uh...it was..." Sasuke mumbled, his voice too low for any of them to hear the name. Although certain people, like Xin, Neji, and Naruto already knew the answer. "This won't end well," Naruto scratched at the back of his head.

"...Karin."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Saku?"

"..."

"Forehead?"

"..."

"Tiny-Tits?"

"..."

"Oh dear..." Hinata pressed her fingers to her lips as Tenten and Neji separated for air. "You two sure do have a lot of air supply..." Shikamaru chuckled, lazily nipping at Temari's neck. "I think Sakura died..." Neji pointed to their pink haired friend.

"You broke Sakura, you son of a bitch!" Xin pointed frantically at Sakura and then Sasuke. "She asked," Gaara shrugged his shoulders as Sakura shoved Sasuke's arm away. "Karin...? Of all the girls...Karin!" Sakura stood up and glowered down at him.

"Sakura, we were like, fourteen," Sasuke sighed, sitting up and crossing his legs underneath him. "It doesn't matter WHEN! You kissed that fat-thighs having ass bitch!" Sakura hissed angrily at him. Xin and Temari instantly broke out into laughter while Tenten tried her best to stifle her giggles.

"Sakura, please, just calm down," Hinata gave her a pleading look and Sakura felt her temper cool down in the slightest. With a man-like grunt, Sakura settled onto the other end of the couch Xin and Gaara were on.

"Who was your first kiss, Xin?" Gaara rattled Xin a little bit. Xin's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, could we not worry about that?" Xin awkwardly rubbed the side of her head. Hinata frowned, she was the only one who knew whose Xin's first kiss was.

"Just tell us who it was," Naruto pestered her as Xin bit her bottom lip. "Uh, it was...Sasori..." Xin rubbed the back of her head, ruffling her ponytail. Again, utter silence filled the room. "And when the hell did that happen?" Naruto blurted out, his eyes wide.

"When it was my fifteenth birthday..."

"WHAT!"

"A couple of days before our birthday, Itachi and his friends found out I never had my first kiss yet and they were giving me heat for it. You know, teasing me and asking who I wanted to kiss and all that," Xin began to explain to everyone. "Let's not forget Xin had a crush on Sasori at the time," Hinata reminded everyone helpfully.

"So...a couple hours after our birthday party..."

_Flashback _

_Xin rubbed the back of her neck as she settled herself on the stool in her kitchen. She looked down at her plate of chocolate cake with purple frosting. "It was nice," Xin hummed, shoving a forkful of cake into her mouth. _

_Just as she reached for another bite of cake, Sasori lumbered into the kitchen. For a moment, he paused and looked at her. A smirk broke out onto his face once he spotted the other birthday girl. "Hello there," He greeted her with a wave of his hand. _

"_Look man, it's my birthday so fuck off," Xin snapped at him around her fork. "I just wanted a piece of cake, Jeez," Sasori grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and sat down next to her. She looked at the twenty year old out of the corner of her eye as he silently cut a piece of cake. _

"_Is it really bad that I haven't had my first kiss yet?" Xin suddenly asked after a long pause, messing with her cake. Sasori glanced at her and felt a little bad for making fun of her so much for the past couple of days. _

"_Nah, not really. It's just you seem so comfortable with yourself and so overconfident. So when you admitted not kissing anyone before, it's surprising," Sasori shrugged, taking a bite of the cake, which tasted like fuckin' Heaven. _

"_I wish I could get it over with so everyone would fuck off," Xin snorted, stretching her hands above her head. "Isn't it a bit cold to be wearing a tube top?" Sasori raised his eyebrows at the younger girl. _

"_Bite me," Xin snorted once more. "I think that would make you uncomfortable," Sasori smirked, leaning towards her. "And it would probably piss Itachi off but...I won't tell him, if you don't," Sasori's eyes twinkled mischievously. _

"_Sasori, you're invading my personal space..." Xin eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't tell me what you wanted for your birthday," Sasori suddenly said, still leaning close to her. "Your presence is enough," Xin sarcastically huffed, rolling her eyes. _

_Sasori only rolled his eyes and placed his fork down. Plucking her fork from her hand, he placed it down on her plate. "S-Sasori!" Xin whined, throwing her body about. "Shut up," He grabbed her by her waist and twisted her body so she was facing him. _

"_What are you doing?" She sighed heavily, folding her legs. He cupped the back of her head and jerked her forward, slamming their lips together. Xin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates once it registered that Sasori was kissing her. _

_Her hands shook, but her left hand raised up to cup his cheek once she felt herself being yanked out of her seat and onto her feet. Seconds later, he pulled himself away to look at her burning red face. "Uh... She trailed off. _

"_And there's your first kiss," Sasori smirked at her blushing face. "Right..." Xin looked away and began to back away. Sasori snorted and shook his head. "Next time when someone kisses you, open your mouth," He suddenly told her. _

"_Ew! Why would I wanna open my mouth?" She spat her tongue out in disgust. "Because it feels good," Sasori shrugged indifferently. "Uh...think you can show me?" Xin raised her eyebrows without her usual confidence. _

_A smirk broke out onto his face once more. He patted his legs and nodded. This was wrong, because of their age and the fact that they hated each other AND she was off-limits due to her relationship with Itachi, but he was only helping her out. It was innocent. _

"_Kay," She mumbled, crawling into his lap and making herself comfortable. "It's simple, just open your mouth," He told her simply, looking down at her. "Okay," She nodded firmly. He nodded his head back to her and started to lean down towards her. _

_She felt the new familiar feeling of his lips against hers and she slowly wrapped her arm around his neck and started to move her lips after a moment. A shiver crawled its way down her back when she felt his tongue glide along her teeth, asking her for entrance. _

_She did what Sasori told her to do and slowly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to dart into her mouth. Xin squeaked when she felt his tongue brush against her tongue. His grip around her tightened once she slowly moved her tongue against Sasori's tongue. _

_Sasori started to move away, sucking on her bottom lip for a second before separating from her. "See?" Sasori raised his eyebrows at her slightly dazed look. Xin's face heated up once more as she pressed her fingers against her lips. _

_She was cute at the moment, he'd admit to himself. Seriously, if they weren't five years apart, he'd seriously would want to date her. Sasori was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar, he'd tell the truth if someone asked him if was attracted to her or not. _

_Except if Itachi would ask. If Itachi asked, he'd lie his ass off. Deny, Deny, Deny. _

_Because, Xin did have her cute moments, her sexy moments, her awesome moments, her silly moments, her hot moments, her sweet moments, her shy moments. _

_Too bad she was under aged and related to his freakishly overprotective friend. _

"_Thanks Sasori," Xin grinned up at him before sliding out of his lap. She jumped back into her seat and began eating her cake. He watched in interest as she finished her cake and wiped her mouth up. _

_Sliding out of her chair, she carried her plate and fork to the sink and dropped them in with a loud clatter. On her way out of the kitchen, she paused to look at Sasori with a sweet smile. "Thanks," She said again, leaning over to innocently kiss him on the lips before sauntering out of the kitchen. _

_Sasori smirked again. _

_End flashback _

"That was nice of him..." Sakura grumbled from her end on the couch. Gaara grunted out in irritation. "Gaara, c'mon, it was like two years ago," Xin rolled her eyes at his lack of words. "Yeah, and like two weeks ago," Gaara snapped at her.

"Two weeks ago?" Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow as Xin directed a glare at Gaara. "Uh..when we were playing hide n' seek...Sasori and I got confused and ended up kissing each other..." Xin trailed off sheepishly.

"Seriously, Xin?"

"LOOK, I thought he was Gaara and he thought I was Ayame! We have no feelings for one another at all!" Xin snapped angrily. Why the hell was everyone suspecting her of still having feelings for Sasori?

Sure, he was hot, but Gaara was way hotter. She was really over her stupid crush on him. "Could of fooled me," Gaara snorted. "Ugh!" Xin threw her hands up, jerked violently away from Gaara and stormed out of the living room.

"Looks like she's upset," Temari chuckled, twisting around so she could kiss Shikamaru on the lips. "What's with everyone and kissing today?" Sakura scowled, glancing at Temari and Shikamaru as Temari cupped her lazy bum's face.

"Gaara, maybe you should go after Xin?" Hinata looked into the direction her sister had stormed off into. "Maybe she'll run into Sasori and he'll give her some more tips on kissing," Gaara joked with a scowl on his face as she searched for Xin.

When he found her, she was talking to Sasori (no surprise there, he added sarcastically). Her hands were on her hips and his arms were folded across his chest. They were standing close enough so that Xin's hip was leaning into Sasori's side and Gaara did not appreciate that.

Sasori noticed Gaara approaching first. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. Xin glanced over her shoulder and sighed herself. "I didn't do a thing to her," Sasori held up his hands and walked away from her.

Xin huffed an annoyed sigh and stormed past Gaara. Gaara only rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen. As he moved into the kitchen, a water bottle nearly smashed into his face. Luckily for him, he dodged out of the way and it flew out of the kitchen.

"Idiot. That was supposed to hit you."

Gaara glared at the midget woman. Yeah, because he soooo wanted to be hit with a cold water bottle. Not. He only scowled at her while she violently set a bowl of green grapes down onto the island. Quietly (as quiet as she could get) she settled herself on the stool and began plucking grapes out of the bowl and into her mouth.

He watched her for a couple minutes before deciding to sit down next to her. She didn't comment on him sitting next to her, she simply glanced at him but when back to devouring the poor little grapes. "Are you just going to watch me eat the grapes?"

"Are you just going to let me watch you eat the grapes?"

"Oi, you're the one who is upset by this whole thing. I can't take back the words I never said," Xin sighed heavily, dropping her head down on her folded hands. "What?" Gaara stared quizzically down at her.

Usually, it was him confusing her with his words of wisdom and such. But obviously, she had turned the tables on him for now. He wasn't too sure, she might be speaking nonsense with her goal of just confusing him with butchered words.

"I can't take back the words I've never said." She repeated, more slowly. Gaara stared down at her with a blank expression as she stared up at him with the same expression. After thinking over her words for a few seconds, he opened his mouth to reply to her statement.

"You couldn't just of said you can't do anything about something that's in the past? Why couldn't you just say you can't do anything?" He grumbled, reaching over to twirl the end of her ponytail around on his finger.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Xin..." Gaara trailed off, giving her a scolding look. "I can't take back kissing Sasori. You've had your first kiss with some hussy and that doesn't bother me." She shrugged, eating another grape and shrugging her shoulders.

"Does she have to be called a hussy?"

"Are you implying that she isn't?"

"What if I told you that you were my first kiss?"

"Are you implying that I'm the hussy?"

"Are you implying that you are?"

"I'm implying that you're lying."

They shared a glaring contest but Xin broke it by sticking her tongue out at him. "Well, are you lying?" She asked, her words slightly messed up because her tongue was still sticking out of her mouth.

Gaara rolled his eyes and hit the bottom on her chin, causing her to bite on her tongue. "OW! Gaara! What the fuck, man?" She growled, her eyes watering in the slightest. Gaara simply shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Yeah, I was lying." He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned rudely. "I know you were. Especially since I seen you kiss that bitch ex-girlfriend of yours so many times," Xin scoffing, yanking her ponytail back from him.

"Michi was a nice girl." He defended his ex, much to Xin's annoyance. "_Was. _Keyword, sweetheart, _was_." She pointed out, wiggling a manicured nail in front of his face. "It was your fault. You kept fucking with her head," He counted back, shoving her finger away.

"She deserved it. What with the 'she's a slutty bitch whose out to get you, blah blah blah, shit shit shit'. The dumb whore," Xin scowled, mocking Michi. Gaara resisted the urge to laugh and instead shook his head.

"And besides, I didn't get all crazy jealous when you told me Ryuho was the first girl you did the nasty with," Xin shrugged, continuing to eat more of the grapes. Gaara stared down at her as if she gained her mind back and then lost it.

"Yeah, because unlike any other normal girlfriend, you went all homicidal on her."

"My reasons were justified."

"You hit her with a stool."

"She deserved it."

"To be hit with a stool?"

"Look, you can try to pick little arguments all day, you won't win. Wanna know why?" Xin turned to smirk widely up at him. "Er...not really," He rubbed the back of his neck, unsettled by her smirk.

"Well, I'm going to tell you ANYWAY, how bout' it!" Xin painfully poked his forehead. With a scowl, he swatted her finger away. "It's cause I'm A WOMAN. You can't beat us in arguments. We win all the time."

"But..."

"All the time."

"Not..."

"I said ALL the time."

"Xin would you just let me..."

"NO. I WIN. And that's that."

"Bitch."

"Sore loser. You can ask any woman you know. We win," Xin's smirk stretched into a lopsided grin. "It's cause all you woman are bat-shit crazy." Gaara rebuffed her, getting revenge by roughly poking her in the side.

She opened her mouth to shoot back a witty reply but was interrupted. "SWEET JESUS, XIIIIIN! GET IN HERE. I THINK ITACHI FINALLY LOST HIS MIIIIIND!" Ayame shrilly cried out, causing Xin to jump.

"What did you do now?" Gaara grumbled, leading her back into the living room. Everyone was shouting while it seemed like a dark aura that crackled lighting and had bursts of flames out of nowhere surrounded Itachi.

Itachi was glaring a death-like stare to Sasori, who seemed annoyed and slightly scared at the same time. Xin remained blank faced as she folded her arms across her chest. "This reminds me of a story Uncle Fugaku told me." She hummed disinterestedly, looking up at Gaara.

"How so?" Gaara inquired, staring back down at her. "Well, it just reminds me of a two ninjas fighting. I think they might of been fighting. One brother had a lighting technique, the other had a fire like technique, it kind of surrounded him, I think it was called Susanoo."

"I remember that story," Sasuke suddenly interjected. "The younger brother kicked the older brother's ass," He smirked just like an ass. Well...he was an asshole so it was quite fitting. Xin rolled her eyes and snorted. "No way," She pressed her hands on the back of the sofa and leaned over it, glaring at Sasuke.

"The older brother totally owned the younger brother," She disagreed, frowning at her cousin. "But the older brother died," Sasuke reminded her snidely. "Not at the younger brother's hands! Uncle said the older brother died of an illness and from straining his body. If he hadn't been sick, the younger brother would of completely had his ass handed him to him and I bet the way the Uchiha family is would different than what it is now!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke growled, glaring at her. "Let's face it Sasuke, the younger brother was a total ass. Running around with his fucked up reasons killing God knows who! He corrupted the family into cold assholes. The only non-assholes I know are Mikoto and Itachi, although he can have his moments. The Uchiha family could've been way kinder than they are now had the older brother lived and revived your clan."

"Who the hell is going to take a kind person seriously?"

"The fuck is wrong with being kind? You trying to say something?"

"Being kind won't get you a damn thing. You gotta do what the fuck you want."

"Just like the younger brother did? It nearly drove him insane doing what he wanted."

"People are always going to make bad choices."

"He didn't make a bad choice. He was off his rocker and made a fucking insane choice."

Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura were staring at the two bickering cousins with blank faces while everyone paid attention to Itachi. "Leave it to them to start arguing at the worst of times," Neji grumbled, massaging his temples.

"What's Itachi angry about anyway?" Gaara held on to the back of Xin's shirt, restraining her from jumping over to the couch and choking Sasuke. "Naruto let it slip that Xin and Sasori kissed," Sakura answered in monotone, sitting on Sasuke's back to stop him from throwing the coffee table at Xin. Xin discreetly reached over and slapped the bullshit out of Naruto. The blond let out a whine of pain and held his abused head.

"Oh..."

"Yeeeah."

"_Xin."_

Xin paused with her argument and looked off to the side only to freeze and squeal loudly. Itachi was damn there in her face, only mere inches away from her. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, wanting to back away.

She couldn't, seeing as how Gaara was stopping her from scurrying away. He was probably doing this shit on purpose. The bastard. She was pretty sure he was still quite annoyed at the whole kiss thing and this was his way of getting back at her.

By letting her die by the hands of her cousin.

What a loving boyfriend, no?

"_You know Sasori is much older than you." _

"...Yes."

_"You know he is one of my closest friends." _

"I'm aware..."

_"And you know you're my little cousin and I'm supposed to protect you."_

"I know..."

_"So, why the __**FUCK **__would you allow that scorpion bastard to come within your vicinity and deflower your lips!"  
_

Deflower? Is that what people said about first kisses? Deflowering their lips? That was so...weird. It was just odd and Xin wanted to laugh so hard at his words, but stifled it. If she let even the slightest giggle out, he'd probably throw her ass into the attic, cut off all the lights and lock her in there, knowing full well she'd freak the fuck out because of the small space.

Damn her claustrophobia.

Sasori wanted to tell Itachi to shut the fuck up and for him to stop calling him a scorpion bastard. That was a bit harsh. Okay, yes, he was from the sandy city Suna, and yes, his name meant scorpion but that didn't mean people had to go around calling him a scorpion bastard.

He had feelings too, dammit!

Xin began to squirm under Itachi's intense gaze and whimpered out uncomfortably. Midori frowned sullenly at the smaller woman. She felt bad for Sasori and Xin. They were about to be killed for something that happened two years ago.

Okay, yes, Sasori is older than Xin and could probably be accused of being a pedophile since he was at least twenty at the time, but it's not like they decided to have wild sex and became a couple afterwords.

Quite the opposite, the two were considered frienemies and were repulsed by the mere thought of kissing now. She could see the depressing lines forming on the back of Ayame's head and Gaara's sinister grin as he held Xin under Itachi's gaze.

"This is stupid." Midori finally said, placing her hands on her hips. "The kiss happened long ago, it's ancient history. The two can barely stand being in a room together. Sasori was just trying to be helpful, weird as that may be. And besides, he's with Ayame and she's with Gaara. Before our relationships, we've all had our first kiss. Xin's first kiss just so happened to be with Sasori."

"It's different, Mimi," Itachi sighed, using her nickname. "How?" She rolled her eyes as he turned his attention away from his cowering cousin. "It's against the rules," He grumbled in annoyance.

"What rules?" Midori raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "_The _rules. Your guy friend is never allowed to date your younger sister or cousin," He admitted to her, as if it was a known fact.

"But Shika is dating Temari...Gaara's sister."

"That's different," Gaara shrugged, placing Xin next to him. "How?" Midori gave him a confused stare. "She's my older sister. If she was my younger sister, it'd be out of the question. But she's older," He shrugged again during his explanation.

"And Neji? He doesn't seem bothered by Gaara dating Xin..."

"I'm disturbed and as soon as the witnesses are gone, I'm going to neuter him."

"O...kay?"

"And that, my friend, is why I'm never going to be alone when you're around."

"Watch your back, Sand Boy."

"But Xin's fucking retarded ass decided to kiss Sasori even though it's against the fuckin' rules!" Itachi growled, pointing an accusing finger in Xin's face. By now, Gaara had released the back of her shirt and she wrinkled her face and backed away from Itachi's finger.

It was suddenly quiet in the room as Itachi glared down at her. For a second, she glanced at Naruto and her eyes gleamed evilly. A goofy grin broke out on his face that no one really bothered to notice. The corners of of Xin's lip pulled up in a Mona Lisa Smile.

"Itachi...WHY DON'T YOU...LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xin suddenly screamed out, waving her arms around. "WOO!" Naruto screamed along with her, pumping both his fists into the air.

Everyone jumped out of their skin and stumbled away from the two as they began dancing together. "WHAT DO YOU SAY WHEN MOTHAFUCKAS KNOCKING ON YO DOOR TALKING ABOUT SOME DONATING SHIT!" Naruto screamed out. "YOU SAY WHY DON'T YOU...LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WOO!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE~!"

"AHHH!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YEEAH!"

"Uh...I guess we should..." Hinata began, staring wide eyed at them until Xin and Naruto interrupted again. "LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The two screamed once more. "WOO!" They continued to scream.

"Yeah...we should do that..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Riiight, remind me again why we were cursed to be related to her?" Sasuke scowled more at Xin than at Naruto. "Now, now, Sasuke. If it wasn't for our family, your family could be a piece of crap right now," Hinata smiled rather sweetly at the young Uchiha.

"If your ninja technique hadn't come from our ninja technique, your clan would've been the average ninja clan back then," Hinata further explained. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't understand why she is apart of this clan..."

"Oomph!" Sasuke suddenly grunted when Xin took it upon herself to throw her body onto his body. Her sudden added weight threw him to the floor. She slid her arm around his neck, getting his head into a headlock and curling her legs around one of his legs.

"You talkin' shit, Uchiha? You want an ass kicking?" Xin growled, tightening her grip around his neck. "Xin, get the fuck off me!" Sasuke snapped, his voice slightly muffled. "You can't beat me MOTHAFUCKA!" Xin grinned widely, laughing as she did so.

"Yeah?" Sasuke elbowed her in the face and Xin cried out, quickly rolling off of him and holding her face. "OW! My face!" She wailed in pain as Sasuke successfully pinned her down. "I can't beat you?" Sasuke smirked triumphantly down at her.

Xin glared dangerously at him before bashing her forehead into his. Sasuke grunted and moved away from her, slapping a hand to his bruised forehead. While he was distracted, Xin bluntly punched him in his face.

Just as Xin was scrambling to her feet to hide behind Gaara and Sasuke was staggering to his feet, glaring angry daggers at the Hyuuga, Midori's ring tone began to blare rather loudly in the room.

"_And Truth Be Told_

_I Miss You And _

_Truth Be Told I'm _

_Lying! _

_When You See My Face_

_Hope It Gives You Hell_

_Hope It Gives You Hell!"  
_

"Looks like my Dad is calling me," Midori grumbled, digging into her pants pocket to fish out her iPhone. "She doesn't like her Dad?" Ayame frowned, watching as Midori turned away. "He's an ass," Xin piped up, trying to climb onto Gaara's back.

"Xin chào Cha," Midori greeted in Vietnamese, her voice already sounding tired. "You wanna know where I am..." Midori peeked at Itachi and then at Xin. "I'm...at a friend's house..." Midori trailed off, glancing away.

"...The Uchiha Mansion..."

Everyone flinched when they heard Midori's Father shouting on the phone. Midori cringed and held the phone away from her ear. "Jeez, think he hates you guys?" Kisame asked sarcastically. "What the hell did we do to him?" Sasuke scowled at nothing in particular.

"It's a rivalry thing, little brother. Her family hates our family and the Hyuuga family. It's all about business. They don't really know us. All they know is that our family and the Hyuuga family was doing better and still doing better than her family," Itachi explained, watching Midori stare at her iPhone distastefully.

"Cha, please calm down. I'll be back in time for us to get back to Vietnam, don't worry. Okay? Okay. Bye Cha," Midori sighed heavily and ended the call. She pocketed her phone and turned back to look at everyone.

"So..."

"He seems nice," Sasori rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, a fuckin' ball of mothafuckin' sunshine," Hidan chuckled, eying Suki as she sauntered out of the room. He'd bet Jashin would enjoy a sacrifice from that demon cat.

"You're gonna go back to Vietnam?" Itachi suddenly asked, throwing the room back into an awkward silence. Midori bit her lip but turned on her heel and hurried away. "Smooth," Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, nice going," Temari scoffed, rubbing the back of her head. "You're an idiot," Xin sighed, getting to her feet, Hinata following behind. "I'll have to agree with my insane twin," Hinata nodded. "You're such a guy," Ayame shook her head. "Men..." Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"Wait, what did I do?" Itachi frowned in confusion as the woman marched out the living room to find Midori. "I don't really know..." Gaara shrugged, watching the woman leave the room without a second glance to either of them.

The brigade of woman found Midori in the guest room she had been occupying for the last couple weeks. Her face was buried into the pillow and her fingers were plunged into her green locks. The girls settled on the bed around the green woman.

Midori lifted her head and pouted. "I...uh...got some mascara on the pillow," She sniffled, handing Xin the pillow. "That's alright. I'm sure Mikoto's Mom can make another one..." Xin replied, taking the pillow. "If she ever comes back to life again.."

Hinata pinched Xin while Ayame began rubbing Midori's back. "I really don't want to go back," Midori complained loudly. "I don't want to take over! My family is awful. They don't care about anything but making money," Midori spat out angrily.

"Midori, I'm sure that isn't true," Tenten tried to reassure her. "But it is, Tenten!" Midori suddenly sprang up, shoving Ayame's hand from her back. Hinata and Xin remained quiet, both giving Midori identical looks.

"Perhaps..."

"You,"

"Need,"

"Therapy!"

"What are they doing?" Ayame and Midori frowned, staring at the twins as they took turns speaking. "Agreeing. Couples years back, their family took some therapy so now they're tighter than a fat kid in skinny jeans," Temari explained in monotone.

"Fat kid in skinny jeans? That's mean."

"Shut up Tenten, it's just an analogy."

"Your analogy is rather mean."

"You want me to smother you?"

"No, not at this moment."

"Then shut the hell up."

Midori chuckled. The twins were taking turns speaking, Temari and Tenten were speaking calmly about suffocating each other and Sakura was staring intently at the mascara stains on the pillows, muttering to herself.

Midori and Ayame laughed. These girls were so weird and the guys were no better. "And!" Xin suddenly shouted. "If you don't want to go get therapy like we did," Xin began to speak. "You can stay with us," Hinata continued speaking.

"Yeah. We're your family too!" Sakura suddenly grinned widely. "Forehead and the twins are right," Tenten nodded wisely. "We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Temari patted Midori's shoulder.

"That sounded so dirty, Temari!"

"Ey! Eat my butt, Xin."

"Eww! No way! I'm telling Shika!"

"That goes for you too, Ayame!" Temari shoved Xin by her face away and pointed at Ayame. A disgusted look crossed Ayame's face. "Er...you want me to eat your butt?" She spat her tongue out at the thought. "No! You're apart of this family too, like it or not!"

"You're stuck with us," Sakura and Tenten laughed. "If you think we're crazy now, wait till school starts. We'll create so much chaos it won't make sense," Xin grinned widely. "I'd hate to agree with that, but its true," Hinata smiled more sweetly.

"What time is it right now?" Midori suddenly asked, getting off the bed. "Going on five, why?" Ayame read from her phone. "I'm taking Itachi to tell my parents of our relationship right now," Midori replied, unzipping her bag and pulling out a lovely white Aodai.

"What's with the outfit?" Xin nodded to the clothing. "The women in our family always wears Aodai in front of their parents," Midori shrugged, stripping out of her clothes. "Nice butt," Xin chuckled while Ayame pinched her arm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hinata watched Midori getting ready. "I'm sure I'm sure. I need to do this. Wish me luck?" Midori turned to them with hopeful. The girls smiled and wished her luck.

Midori nodded and swept out of the room, yelling for Itachi to get his car keys and for someone to unlock the door. Once they heard the front door slam shut, their smiles melted. "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Ayame looked around the group of younger woman.

"Whether or not, it's her choice," Sakura answered Ayame.

Ayame only sighed.

* * *

Around seven o'clock, in the middle of the Super Smash Bros: Brawl tournament with Xin, Naruto, Deidara, and Ayame, the front door slowly opened. The game was paused and everyone listened as they heard two people shuffling their shoes off.

Itachi came into the room first, looking slightly grim. He quietly sat on the La-Z boy and sighed heavily. Midori followed in and sat on the armrest of the La-Z boy and said nothing when Itachi slowly snaked his arm around her waist.

"Well? What happened, hm?" Deidara asked loudly. Xin turned to glare at him and whacked him with her Wii controller. "Ow! Xin, that hurt! You bitch, yeah!" Deidara whined, holding his head where she so rudely hit him.

"I...I told my Mother and Father I was dating Itachi, whose from the Uchiha family, and that I've been staying in the Uchiha mansion with him, his brother, and three people from the Hyuuga family," Midori began to explain, not meeting any of their eyes.

"And?"

"They were not happy. Dad starting yelling a lot. And, well...he said he doesn't want to see me again if I decide to stay with Itachi," Midori continued, frowning sadly. The room was filled with an awkward sadness.

"At least I don't have to go back to Vietnam, right?" Midori smiled weakly while Itachi's frowned deepened. "Are you serious! That's some bullshit!" Xin suddenly shouted loudly. "Xin!" Hinata grabbed her sister by her wrist.

"No! That's bullshit! How are you gonna damn there disown your daughter because she's dating a guy whose apart of the family you're jealous of! Itachi didn't have shit to do with their rivalry! What the fuck is this, Romeo and Juliet!"

"Give me the hotel they're staying at! I'll beat some sense into them if I have to!" Xin grumbled, stomping towards the door. "Xin! Cut it out! It's fine!" Midori shouted, catching the shorter woman by the strap of her tank top.

"You can't be serious," Xin scowled at her. "I have enough money to stay at a hotel for a couple of nights. After that, I guess I could get a job," Midori shuddered at the thought of having a job. Even at the age of twenty, she's never actually had a job.

Spoiled rich bitch.

"Why can't you stay here with Itachi and our family?" Sasuke asked, looking at the green haired woman. "Because dipstick. When the summer ends, I have to go back to college and remember I have a dorm there?" Itachi sighed heavily, pulling on Midori so she fell into his lap.

Midori's phone suddenly began to blare an unfamiliar ring tone. Midori frowned in confusion and stared down at her iPhone. "It's my Mom," She announced to them and motioned for them to be silent.

"...Xin chào Mẹ...or should I call you Thien?" Midori asked, calling her Mother by her first name. "Xanh, I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did. I suppose you will not be leaving that boy?" Thien asked softly.

Midori flinched, not used to her Mother apologizing for anything. "That's correct, Mẹ. I'm in love with Itachi and if you and Cha cannot accept that, then its best you no longer consider me your daughter," Midori stated firmly.

"Well...if that's your choice. It's only fair to know you have a brother," Thien continued, her voice dripping with ice. "W-What? A brother?" Midori's eyes went wide. "Yes, a brother. He isn't your Father's son, which is why you never met him. He's my son from a previous marriage. Your Father and his parents decided that I should disown him since it would ruin our picture perfect family. I had to give him up when he was still a child," Thien explained.

"How old is he?"

"He's two years older than you. He should be twenty-two by now. He's rather wealthy by now, if I remember right. He's an animator or something along those lines. He and his wife live together in Japan with his wife's niece," Thien continued explaining.

"His name?" Midori bit her bottom lip. "Bao. His name is Bao. His wife is half Thai half Japanese. I believe her name is Mali. Her niece, if I'm not mistaken, I've never met her before, her name is Kina."

"Is that all you can tell me? Do you know where he lives exactly?"

Thien and Midori spoke a few more seconds before Midori ended the call and dropped her iPhone onto the coffee table. "Why did she call you Xanh?" Kakuzu asked after a long pause. "It means Green. The name Midori means Green. She's Vietnamese, so that's what she called me. My Dad is Japanese so he called me Midori," Midori shrugged carelessly.

"I have a brother who was also disowned. His name is Bao, he has a wife named Mali and a niece named Kina. They live...just a couple blocks from here. Perhaps I could stay with them until I figure out what to do?" Midori began talking to herself.

"We'll go see them tomorrow, okay?" Itachi leaned up to carefully kiss her cheek. "Yeah," Midori nodded her head firmly and smiled. "This isn't so bad. I mean, sure, now I don't really have anyone to call Mom and Dad and I don't have any sisters, but that's okay."

"Well, you can consider us cousins and Sakura as a sister. We're all going to be related some way or another," Hinata smiled good heartily at Midori. "How so?" Midori frowned while Xin grinned widely. Obviously she wanted to explain.

"Since I'll marry Gaara, Temari will be my sister, and that'll make Shika my brother, cause she'll marry him. Naruto will also be my brother since he's marrying Hinata. Neji marrying Tenten, makes her my cousin in law, but to the Hyuuga family, she'll be a sister since Neji is considered our brother. When Sasuke marries Sakura, she'll be our cousin and when Itachi marries you, you'll be our cousin as well and Sakura will be your sister. Itachi also thinks of Sasori as a brother, so if he marries Ayame, she'll be your sister and our cousin. The same goes for whoever is unlucky enough to marry Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Hidan."

"OI!"

"So, in the end, we'll be brothers and sisters and cousins to one another. Cool, huh?" Xin grinned, ignoring Kisame's Kakuzu's, Deidara's and Hidan's shouts of protest. "Wow," Midori and Ayame breathed, trying to think over everything Xin had said.

"See? Told you you'd have a family no matter what happened," Temari smirked knowingly. "I guess you're right," Midori laughed along with Ayame. "We're apart of one crazy family," Ayame grinned widely, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Right! Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto and I have to go back to kicking Ayame's and Deidara's ass!" Xin grabbed her remote and turned back to the TV. "Fuck yeah! We warming that ass!" Naruto snatched up his remote.

"Shut the fuck up, un!"

"In a second, me and Dei are going to start fucking you up!"

"Yeah, Okay!"

Midori could only laugh at her newly adopted cousins, brother, and sister ruthlessly beat the shit out of each other with their characters. "You don't want none of this!" Xin was shouting. "You don't know nothin' about this!" Naruto shouted along with her as they double teamed Deidara while Ayame flew off the screen and waited to come back.

"I got winner!" Itachi grinned widely. "Me too!" Midori decided to join in just for the hell of it. A loving boyfriend and several cousins, brothers, and sisters? Plus another brother, a sister and a niece to to add to that? Life didn't seem so bad when she had so many people surrounding her that she knew wouldn't leave her.

Midori really felt lucky.

* * *

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on the corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she'd like to stay awhile. And she will be loved, she will be loved," Xin sung, spotting Midori wrapped in Itachi's arms the next day on the couch.

"That song fits them, ne?" Xin hummed, sitting on the back of the couch. "The chorus, at least. The actual song is quite sad," Ayame replied to her, pointing at her briefly. "I didn't know you like Maroon 5," Midori pushed Itachi's arms away to stand up.

"I love Maroon 5!" Xin grinned, swinging her legs around and sliding down onto the couch next to sit next to Itachi. She pointed to to Ayame and Sasori with a wide smile. "Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again. I'm never gonna leave this bed."

"Except Ayame actually wants the relationship to still go on," Midori smiled widely as she looked into the nearest mirror and began messing with her makeup. "Midori, you don't got any reason to be putting makeup on," Ayame patted the back of Midori's thigh as she moved past the woman.

"I gotta look presentable when I meet my brother and his family. I can't look like some raggedy bitch claiming to be his sister," Midori huffed, motioning for Xin to hand her the tube of mascara that was sitting idly on the coffee table next to the rest of her makeup.

"I think seeing the green hair and red eyes you inherited from your Mother is enough proof to be related to him. Bet he has green hair or red eyes," Itachi snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh shut up," Midori grumbled, picking at the ends of her green bob.

"Seriously, how many people do you know with green hair?" Itachi ignored Midori's grumble, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Sakura has pink hair," Midori pouted, pointing to the eyeliner. "Sakura is a freak of nature," Xin snorted like Itachi, handing Midori's eyeliner to her.

"That's not nice, Xinny," Ayame chuckled at Xin's harsh words. "Oh please, that bitch knows I love her," Xin waved Ayame off. "You did not just wave me off," Ayame scoffed, playfully narrowing her eyes at Xin.

"Oh, I think I did."

"Get slapped."

"Someone's feisty today. Did somebody get a little_ something something_ last night?"

"Xin!"

"Ayame?"

"Don't say something like that," Ayame groaned childishly. "You'll give him ideas," She pointed accusingly at Sasori. A wide smirk broke out on Sasori's face, but he didn't say anything. "You girls are so immature," Midori chuckled, shaking her head. Ayame twisted her lips up and glared at Midori.

"Did _you_ get any last night?"

"Or...this morning, for that matter?"

"Xin!"

"...You heard that?"

_"Itachi!" _

"Called it," Xin grinned impishly, fist bumping Ayame. "You girls..." Midori grumbled, slapping Itachi on the back of his head. "Oi!" He sniffed, rubbing the back of his head. "I told you someone would hear," Midori pouted, running her fingers through her hair.

"Not my fault. You're the screamer."

"Itachi!"

"That's what I'm talking bout', bro," Sasori laughed, elbowing Itachi in the side. Midori only rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you two." She huffed, shaking her head. The room lapsed into a comfortable quietness.

"Oi, Xin?" Midori suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Xin's dazed face. "Hm?" She grunted out boyishly. She might be hanging out with the boys way too much. Grunting was not ladylike. "You think you could come with me to see my brother?" Midori nervously picked at a strand of her hair.

"I thought I would go," Itachi shoved at Xin's shoulder in a jealous fit. "Shut up, bitch. She picked me so stick that in your pipe and smoke it," Xin huffed, slapping his shoulder. "How do you know if I smoke anymore or not?"

"Do you?" Midori raised her green eyebrows. "I try not to," Itachi shrugged his shoulders looking away. "Pssh, this mothafucka used to get high as a kite every day. Sasori too, don't try to look away, Scorpion bastard," Xin nudged Sasori with her foot.

"Shut the fuck up," Sasori glared at Xin, glancing at Ayame. "I tried it once," Xin admitted, shrugging her small shoulders. "Yeah and she freaked the fuck out. I had to throw her over my shoulder, climb a tree, go through Hinata's bedroom and lock her in her room and tell her Mom and Dad she was coming down with a cold," Itachi recalled, laughing at the funny memory.

"Oh my God, don't tell them that," Xin whined, kicking her legs out. "Wow Xin, you must of really freaked the hell out if Itachi had to carry you through a window," Midori threw her head back and laughed. "I had to slap some tape over her mouth to shut her up too."

"That's why she's such a hard drinker, she can't take weed or anything like that so she substitutes it with drinking when she parties with us," Sasori told them as Xin jumped on top of Itachi and began strangling him in order to get him to stop telling them about her bad experiences.

Midori and Ayame were squealing with laughter by the time Xin got around to slapping the bullshit out of Sasori. "I'm getting dressed," Xin snapped, stomping out of the room. She paused and poked her head back into the living room. "Dress nicely!"

"Can I wear booty shorts?"

"What?...No!"

"A tube top?"

"No!"

"Mini-Skirt?"

"Dammit, no!"

"Ball shorts?"

"What part of nice don't you understand?" Midori growled, turning to glare at Xin. The younger woman pouted before scrambling up the stairs to get dressed. "What's the matter with her?" Midori sighed and shook her head as Itachi chuckled.

"Welcome to this crazy life. Get used to it."

Xin came skipping down the stairs, wearing white pants that stopped just below her knees and a nice lavender off the shoulder shirt. "You look nice," Midori nodded, looking Xin's outfit over. "Yeah? Flats or wedges?" Xin twirled the end of her ponytail as the two stood by the door.

"Flats, don't lie about your height," Midori grinned playfully, sliding into a pair of her own wedges. "Shut the hell up," Xin huffed, shoving a pair of white flats on her little feet. "Look at your little midget feet, you're so small. Like a little china doll," Midori giggled, swinging the front door open.

"We'll be back!" Xin called into back into the house before stepping outside. Midori led them down the pathway and into the waiting stretch limo with the Uchiha fan sign on the doors. "Nervous? You'll be okay," Xin crooned sweetly, patting Midori's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"Just hush..."

* * *

Her brother's mansion was big, but nothing compared to the Uchiha or Hyuuga compound. Midori shifted nervously as she stood in front of the front door next to Xin. She kept biting her lip and rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Midori?"

"Xin?"

"There's this thing that happens..."

"Yeah, what?"

"It's this new thing called knocking on the door."

"Shut up."

"..."

"..."

"So...um, you gonna knock or what?"

"In a minute."

They stood silently for a long time before Xin heaved a heavy sigh and dropped her shoulders. Not looking at Midori, she banged quite loudly on the door. "Xin!" Midori cried, yanking Xin's fist away from the door.

"What? You weren't knocking!" Xin hissed, turning to stand with hands on her hips. "You didn't have to beat the damn door up. Who the hell are you, the fucking cops?" Midori snapped back quite angrily.

The two went back and forth, hissing at each other like cats when the door suddenly opened. Standing there watching the two hiss was a woman that was Midori's height with straight long black hair and light pretty brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She suddenly asked kindly, smiling sweetly. Xin and Midori squealed loudly in shock before whipping back to turn to her. "Holy shit, she's actually gorgeous. Like, normal gorgeous. No bright colored hair or weird eyes," Xin whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Midori.

"Uh, I, uh...sorry to bother you this afternoon. But is your name Mali?" Midori asked, fumbling over her words. "Yes, that's me," Mali nodded her head and eyed the two woman. "That's a pretty name, Mali-San. My name is Hyuuga Xin and this is my friend Midori," Xin motioned to Midori, who suddenly couldn't find any words.

"Hyuuga? You're apart of the Hyuuga family?" Mali's eyes widened and Xin smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yes," Xin nodded, rubbing the back of her head. Mali only smiled widely and nodded. "Uh, you're husband is Bao, right? Is...Is he home?" Midori bit her bottom lip for the umpteenth time that day.

"He is," Mali nodded again. "Could we speak with him? You see, Midori has something to talk to him about," Xin motioned to Midori, who nodded in a vigorous manner. "I...I suppose that would be fine. Come in, please," Mali opened the door wider and stepped to the side so the two other women could come into the house and slip out of the shoes.

Mali gave a sweet smile and calmly led them to the living room. "You have a lovely home, Mali-San," Midori complimented sweetly as Mali motioned for them to sit down on the plush white couches. "Very lovely," Xin agreed with a nod of her head.

"Thank you. I spent three months decorating it to my liking," Mali stood by the archway of the living room. "You did a wonderful job. Are you an interior designer?" Midori decided to make idle chit chat with Mali while a small maid went off to fetch Bao.

Mali slowly sat down across from the two women, smiling as she did so. "As a matter of fact, I am," Mali answered, her smile stretching out in happiness. "What types of projects are you working on at the moment?" Xin asked, resisting the urge to spread out of the couch as if she was home.

"At the moment, I'm starting a fundraiser to help children in need in Thailand," Mali folded her legs and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "A fundraiser? Can I donate?" Xin leaned forward, a grin itching it's way onto her face.

"Is Hiashi-San going to be alright with that?" Midori asked, noticing Mali's eyes light up in happiness. "Of course he would be. Even if he wasn't, I'd sell my car if it meant giving kids in need the help they need. I'll ask my Dad for a check. I'll even ask my Uncle," Xin turned to look at Mali.

"Your Uncle? Whose that?" Mali could barely contain her happiness. With the money the Hyuuga could drop, the children in Thailand could eat for years and years. It was really generous of this young teenager to help.

"Uchiha Fugaku. He's not really my Uncle. He's more of a distant Uncle. The Uchiha and Hyuuga family are related in some weird ninja way. I bet Auntie could easily get him to donate. And with my parents and Uncle donating, I bet that would make the others donate too," Xin twirled the end of her ponytail.

"By others she means the Nara, Haruno, Uzumaki, Tenshi, and Sabaku families. She's pretty good friends with their kids," Midori filled Mali in, who looked quite surprised. "That's incredible," Mali breathed, she hadn't known the most powerful Japanese families were all buddy buddy with each other.

Before they could discuss any further, someone appeared at the door. He was probably around Itachi's height with dark green bedhead. His eyes were a darker shade of red than Midori's and he had tanned skin with a sprinkle of freckles across his face.

"He's adorable," Xin leaned over and whispered to Midori. Midori could only dumbly nod her head. "Li, who are these two women?" He asked, turning to look at Mali. "This is Midori-San and Hyuuga Xin-San. I'm sorry, Midori-San, I didn't get your last name," Mali nodded to Midori and Bao sat down next to her.

"Uh...it's Enji," Midori replied slowly. Bao's eyes flickered in realization but neither Mali or Midori seemed to notice. Xin, however, who was trained by her Grandmother to notice even the smallest details, caught that little flicker.

Midori climbed to her feet while Xin got more comfortable. "You see...I...uh..." Midori once again began tripping over his words. "Oi, Bao-San?" Xin waved her hand to get his attention, giving Midori a funny look.

"Yes, Xin-San?" He asked shyly, not used to being around a small girl with such a powerful gaze. "You an only child?" Xin raised her eyebrows leisurely. "Yes, I am," Bao nodded slowly, trying his best to keep eye contact with Xin.

Xin could be scary when she was dead serious.

"According to your Mother, no you're not."

"Excuse me?" Bao stared at the little woman, who looked disinterested. "Since Midori has been reduced to a stuttering simpleton, I'll explain until she relocates her brain. Your Mother, Thien had you with her first husband. He died and she remarried into the Enji family. Her second husband's family decided they wanted the picture perfect family and because you were another man's child, you had to go," Xin began to explain to Bao and Mali. "You followin'?"

The young couple glanced at each other and then slowly nodded. "Alright. Thien-San went on to have five daughters, I think, Midori here being the eldest of them all. Recently she began dating my cousin, Itachi, who because he is from a rival family, the Uchiha, her parents disowned her. She doesn't have any Yen to her name but Thien-San told her about you and now here we are. Did ya catch all of that?"

Bao and Mali blinked for the longest time and Midori finally seemed to shake her stupor away. "You told them in that blunt manner, didn't you?" Midori narrowed her eyes down at the little woman. Xin frowned back up at her. "I explained the situation to them!"

"Look, I'm sorry for suddenly bringing this on to you. I won't lie, I need help. I can't stay at Itachi's house even though they want me to. I don't have any money or job or a place. You don't owe me anything, but please, as your little sister, please help me," Midori spoke softly, pushing her hair from her face.

Mali twisted and picked at the hem of her shirt. "Uh, Xin-San? Why don't I introduce you to my niece, Kina? It'll give Bao and Midori-San some time to talk, yes?" Mali stood up and kindly lifted Xin to her feet. "I guess that'll be cool," Xin shrugged, following the taller woman.

"You have a very...relaxed way of speaking," Mali told Xin as they climbed the stairs. "Do I? I ain't never notice," Xin hummed Mali glanced at her. "That's a double negative," Mali told her as she led her further down the hall.

"Excuse me?"

"What you just said, 'ain't never'. That's a double negative. In the short twenty minutes I've known you, you don't seem very Hyuuga-like. If it hadn't been for your eyes, I wouldn't think you're apart of that family," Mali began to explain on to freeze mid-step and swing around to face Xin with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so disrespectful towards you, Xin-San! I was just observing. Please, forgive my rudeness," Mali squeaked out, scaring the living shit out of Xin. One minute this woman was all smiles, the next minute she was freaking the fuck out.

"Uh, Mali-San? Please come down. I don't feel disrespected. It's true, I do speak in a very relaxed manner and a lot of times, my sentences are butchered and just wrong. And it's weird cuz' I'm apart of such a pristine family, you'd think my speech was be damn there perfect. For the heads up, I kinda never do anything anyone tells me to do," Xin shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "It's just who I am."

Mali didn't really know what to say, so she simply kept walking to her niece's room. "It's only fair that I warn you, Kina is bisexual. You're a pretty girl and Kina will probably come onto you. Kina loves girls and money. You are pretty and you belong to Hyuuga clan. There's a chance she might rape you," Mali explained once they stopped outside of a door.

"Er...I have a boyfriend," Xin grimaced. Really, she didn't have a problem with gay people, she went two years of her life thinking Deidara and Sasori were gay loves and that Kisame harbored a crush on Itachi and none of that bothered her.

But when gay people tried to force their gayness on her? Oh no, Xin was not having that. Xin would have to smack the bitch if she did that. "I don't think that'll stop Kina..." Mali giggled nervously before swinging the door open, calling her niece's name.

The girl sitting on the bed was as dark as Bao with long forest green hair and lime colored eyes. She was wearing a stripped green and white belly shirt and short blue jeans. She was slowly painting her nails a dark green color.

The two young teenagers looked at each other at the same time and their eyes widened. "YOU!" Both girls screamed, pointing at each other. Mali jumped and grabbed onto the door knob as if she was about to fall over.

"Do you girls know each other?"

"SHE NEARLY RAN MY ASS OVER!"

"WHO TOLD YOUR DUMBASS TO BE IN THE STREET!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THE LIGHT WAS GREEN!"

"SO?"

"THE PEDESTRIANS ARE IN THEIR RIGHT TO WALK IF THE LIGHT IS GREEN!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE CROSSED FASTER!"

"ARE YOU SOME SORT OF GREEN PYSCHO BITCH?"

"Girls!" Mali shouted, waving her hands to get them to shut up. "Kina, you know I don't allow that kind of language in my house. Xin-San, I don't mean to be rude, but do not use foul language in my house. I do not appreciate it," Mali looked back and forth between them.

Kina shrank back a little under her Aunt's gaze but still held Xin's fierce gaze. Her Aunt Mali rarely ever got angry and spoke with such a bite. But Mali hated that type of language with a passion.

"I apologize, Mali-San. I had no right to come in here screaming and cursing in your home. It was very disrespectful. I apologize," Xin glared darkly at Kina but bowed to Mali to show she really was sorry.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mali. That was uncalled for," Kina also apologized, bowing her head. "Thank you," Mali smiled at the two girls. "Now please, play nice while I go speak with Bao and his newly found sister," Mali gave them warning looks and quickly spun around and moved down the hall.

Xin carefully stepped over to Kina's desk and lowered herself into the chair. The room lapsed into an awkward silence. To be honest, Xin wanted to pick up the green (seriously, the fuck was with this family and green?) laptop and chuck it at the bitch's head.

"Are those real?" Kina suddenly asked, going back to painting her nails. "Are what real?" Xin scratched at the back of head and then started to mess with her hair. "Your breasts," Kina simply replied, glancing at Xin for a second before focusing on her nails.

"Uh...yes?"

"Really? Cause your body is really small but you have huge tits and wide hips."

"...I noticed?"

"Can I massage them for you?"

"What...NO!"

Meanwhile downstairs Midori and Bao were sitting across from each other, discussing her situation. "Look sis," Bao began, not really noticing he had already started calling her 'sis'. But Midori and Mali noticed and Mali noticed the twinkle of happiness in Midori's red eyes.

"It's fine if you stay here. It might be a little awkward, but we are adults and we can make the best of this situation," Bao told her, not really bothered with her staying with his family. He was actually quite ecstatic that he had a little sister.

"I'll do my best to make sure this works. And don't worry, I won't be sitting on my butt doing nothing. I was planning on looking for a job. To be honest, I never had a job interview at all and I'm a bit nervous, but I'm willing to be independent," Midori admitted, trying her best not to pick at her hair.

"You're...You're not like other people who were raised in rich atmospheres. Those people, they would probably throwing temper tantrums and apologizing to their parents. Instead, you went for something you truly longed for, love, and you made a good choice out of a bad situation. I respect you for that," Mali gave a kind smile to Midori, who shyly smiled back.

"Itachi...I really love him. He's something else, you know? I mean, don't you just look at Bao and think: 'Man, I have to be so lucky to find someone like him'? And vice versa for you Bao? I feel like that with Itachi. And my parent's stubbornness isn't going to stop me from being happy. I've been miserable my whole life, I deserve just this, don't I?"

Mali looked teary-eyed by the time Midori was finished. "You can stay as long as you like," Mali squeaked out, sitting next to Midori. She was quite fond of her sister in law already. "When do you plan to move in?" Bao smiled at the sight of his wife and sister.

"I was hoping the day after tomorrow?" Midori asked hopefully. "That's perfect," Bao nodded, standing up. There was a sudden thump and what sounded like to be muffled screams coming from upstairs.

"What in the world was that?" Bao looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "Whatever it is, Xin has something to do with it," Midori sighed, following Bao and Mali up the stairs at a fast pace and to Kina's room.

Bao cautiously opened the door to see Kina lying on her back, Xin sitting on top of her with her pale hands wrapped around Kina's darker neck. One of Kina's hand had Xin's long ponytail wrapped around it and was harshly yanking on it while the other hand had balled into a fist and was furiously beating Xin's side.

"What are you two doing?" Bao demanded to know. Both girls paused at what they were doing to look up at three adults. "She tried to molest me!" Xin squealed, quickly scrambling off Kina. "She tried to choke me!" Kina fired back, pointing an offended finger at Xin.

"Maybe it's best if we head back to the Uchiha mansion now..." Midori slapped her hand over her face and slid it down her face. "I'm sorry about her, she's...Xin..." Midori didn't even know how to properly explain why the way Xin was.

She was just...Xin.

Midori reached over and grabbed Xin by the back of her shirt and hauled her off her butt. She pulled Xin close to her body and leaned her mouth towards the younger girl's ear. "I'm going to kill you when we get in the car," She whispered menacingly.

Xin only huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Kina, I've told you times and times again, you can't just go around doing the things you do to unwilling people," Bao sighed heavily, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"And you can't just choke people," Midori glared down at Xin, who simply avoided eye contact.

Oi, what time is it?" Xin tried her best to ignore Midori's death glare. That woman was scary as fuck when she wanted to be.

"It's around four now," Mali glanced at her cute wristwatch. "We should get back, my parents are coming back to get me and Hinata soon," Xin softly elbowed Midori in the side. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Midori nodded her head, her bob shaking along with her.

The two woman bid their goodbyes, Midori hugging Mali and Bao and Xin gave Kina the evil eye while Kina glared back at her and made a weird motion with her breasts. Xin flipped the green teenager off and stomped down towards the awaiting limo.

Xin and Midori scrambled into the mansion, Xin screaming her head off and Midori screeching profanities after her. "What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru groaned as Xin tripped and darted into the living room where everyone was.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEE!" Xin screeched, jumping into the closet. "Don't tell her where I am," She snapped in a hoarse whisper through the closed door. Midori stormed into the living room minutes later, murder intent in her eyes.

"Where the fuck is she?" The green monster hissed, looking around the room. It was quiet for the longest of times. "Well?" Midori barked, hands on her hips. "I think I just shitted myself..." Naruto whispered quietly, whimpering.

"WELL?"

"She's in the closet," Sasori answered blankly, pointing to Xin's hiding spot. Midori stomped over to the hiding place, the floor shaking under her forced steps. She ripped the door open and a girlish scream from Xin as Midori grabbed onto her and yanked her out of the closet.

"SASORI! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Xin yelled, being forced to floor by Midori. The taller woman sat on Xin's back, wrapped her arm around Xin's neck and pulled painfully on her foot with her other hand.

"OWWWW! MIDORIIIII! I CAN'T BREEATH!" Xin yowled painfully, beating at the floor with her hands in a sign of submission. "SHUT UP!" Midori barked at her, pulling harder at her foot and her neck.

"What in the world happened?" Ayame asked over Xin's and Midori's shouts. "She attacked my niece! SHE WAS_ CHOKING_ HER!" Midori growled, looking ready to bite the living shit out of the smaller Hyuuga.

"You _choked _her?" Hinata asked incredulously, her eyes widening. "It was self-defense!" Xin whined in her defense, desperately trying to claw away from Midori. "Midori, maybe you should get off of her? She's starting to turn different colors..." Itachi pointed to his cousin's face.

"QUIET UCHIHA, UNLESS YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!"

"..."

"I didn't even know she could change that color," Tenten said, eyebrows raising. Xin's face was turning to deep blue, to an odd yellow-orange color, to a pinkish-red color, to an eggplant purple color. "I didn't know she could change any color. She so damn pale," Kisame chuckled, watching in amazement as Midori attempted to kill his favorite crazy ass Hyuuga.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

Everyone's heads snapped to the archway of the living room to see their families stand there, looking quite confused. Karura held a sleeping Miyako in her arms and Shikaku had a weird tan going on.

"Dad...what happened with your skin color?" Shikamaru asked after a long pause. "You're idiot Father fell asleep while we were on the beach," Yoshino rolled her eyes as she leaned over to kiss Shikamaru on his forehead.

"Niiice..."

"Midori, dear, if you don't mind, I'd love very much to give my daughter a hug. Do you think you could stop trying to murder her long enough for me to do so?" Hinako asked sweetly, not bothering to ask why exactly her daughter was being beat the hell up and she didn't seem that concern for Xin's well being either.

"MOMMY!" Xin whined, shooting up and throwing her arms around her Mother. "Make the monster go awaaaaay," She wailed, frantically pointing in Midori's direction. "That's not very nice, Xinny," Hinako patted Xin's head.

"I know but she's..." Xin suddenly paused and stared at the necklace around her Mother's neck that she never saw before. "That a new necklace?" She raised her eyebrow and pointed at it. "Yes! Don't you like it?" Hinako beamed happily.

"Can you return it?"

"...No...?"

"...Then it's a very lovely necklace..."

"How was your last month of summer?" Mikoto asked loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Different answers erupted from the teenagers and young adults and Mikoto found herself smiling widely, she missed these delinquents.

"Everyone ready for school?" Hizashi asked good heartily. Groans of annoyance erupted from everyone. "Itachi, Sasori, Dei-Chan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame-Kun, no funny business this year. You hear me? If I have to come down to the University and bail you six out, I personally kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Mikoto's mood suddenly turned dark and she glared at the five males.

The five stiffened and frantically began nodding their heads in fear. Mikoto was a sweet, lovely woman. But when she lost her temper, she lost the fuck out of her temper. But no matter what they said, everyone know they'd get themselves into some kind of trouble.

"Aren't you all excited to be Seniors? It'll be the best year, I promise," Karura smiled, shifting the still sleeping Midori. "You get any calls from your other idiot son?" Temari asked her Mother, who instantly sighed.

Gaara glared at his sister, picking up a throw pillow, he slammed it roughly into her face. "Gaara!" Temari squealed, shoving his hand and pillow away from her face. "He's called, he said he should be coming home soon. He and Misa are having a hard time with each other," Karura said sadly.

"She's blaming all the shit on him," Shigure filled the teens in, a blank expression of his face. "Don't curse in front of them," Yuka glared at Shigure and dragged her fingers through Neji's hair. "They curse all the time. Ever hear the mouth your niece has?" Shigure chuckled, pointing at Xin, who smiled innocently.

"Everything will be fine," Sasuke shrugged disinterestedly, looking over at Sakura. She still hadn't forgiven him for kissing Karin. He thought the whole thing was plainly stupid but she obviously thought differently.

Females...

"Alright, we need to go summer shopping tomorrow and get everything together for these kids, so, Hinata, Unxinnu, let's go," Hiashi motioned for his twin daughters to follow him and his wife. The twins darted around the room, giving everyone hugs (discreetly kissing Naruto and Gaara) and bidding everyone goodbyes.

* * *

"WAAAAH! I haven't been home in so looong. Oooh, look, there's the expensive vase that I'm always most breaking," Xin pointed a the antique expensive vase she knocked into every so often.

"Be careful not to break it dear," Hinako patted Xin's head as she waltzed into the kitchen, Hiashi following. Hinata gave her a weird expression and shook her head. "What?" Xin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll see..."

The phone in the living room suddenly began to ring and Xin suddenly twitched. "I GOT ITTTTT!" Xin squealed so loudly Hinata's ears rang and she cringed. She watched as her sister took off at an impossibly fast speed.

Xin's hip bumped into the small table and the vase began to shake. Hinata shook her head as both she and Xin watched the vase fall to the floor and shatter into pieces. "Knew it," Hinata mumbled, folding her arms. "Holy shit..." Xin squeaked, staring down at the millions of pieces.

"Xin...Hinata...what was that?"

"...NOTHING!"

Xin picked up the pieces, threw them under the rug and darted up the marble staircase, dragging Hinata with her. She damn there kicked her door down and went in, slamming the door behind her sister.

"Mom is going to kill you."

Both girls jumped and looked towards Xin's bed. Sitting on the edge, reading a manga book was their little sister, Hanabi. "Hanabi! Didn't I tell you to keep the hell out of my room and stuff?" Xin growled, storming over to her bed and snatching the manga away from her sister.

"Well you had the _Franken Furan_ manga I was looking for," Hanabi scowled at her older sister. "By the way, Mom is going to kill you," Hanabi's scowl instantly turned into a conniving smirk. Xin scowled at her younger sister and smacked her with the manga book.

"Shut the hell up. It was an accident," Xin huffed, turning away from Hanabi as Hinata sat down next to the youngest sister. "You're an accident," Hanabi shot back at her sister. "And you're a disappointing failure," Xin smirked down at Hanabi.

Hinata had no idea how these two could stand being related.

"_But Darling, You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception"  
_

Hinata smiled sweetly and fished her phone out of the baggy pants she was wearing. "Yes, Naruto?" She hummed lovingly. "Hi beautiful, can you put me on speaker phone?" Naruto asked, quite happy to hear his beloved's voice once more.

"Sure," She pressed the speaker button and Xin shouted a hello as Hanabi clawed at her face to get the manga back. "Hey, Suigetsu is throwing a party. You girls are coming cause we're all going! Hina, put yo sneakers on, we GOIN' DANCING ALL NIGHT LOONG!" There was muffled snort in the background. "You sounded so gay just now. You faggot," Sasuke laughed as Naruto grumbled something. "I don't know..." Xin rubbed the back of her head as Hanabi chomped on her arm. "OWW!"

"It might be a bad idea..." Hinata began to say.

"HYUUGA UNXINNUUUU AND HYUUGA HINATAAAAAA! WHO BROKE MY VASE! THAT VASE WAS AN ANTIQUE! WHICH ONE OF YOU BROKE IT AND SWEPT IT UNDER THE DAMN RUG?"

"We'll be at the party..." Hinata sighed heavily. Damn, how the hell was she to blame for Xin breaking the damn vase. Her sister was such a damn troublemaker. But she'd never say that out loud, cause she was such a lady.

She looked over to see Xin frantically hitting Hanabi in the head with the manga again. Too bad her sister was such a heathen. How could they be related, twins no less. It was purely mind boggling.

"Xin, if we're going to this party, put something nice on, looks like we're going to climb out the window to get past Mom," Hinata pressed her hand to her forehead and began digging through Xin's wardrobe for something cute and appropriate to borrow for the night.

Xin threw her little sister into her bathroom and locked it before digging around for something sexy and inappropriate to wear as Hanabi banged and screamed on the door for Xin to open the door.

Just as Xin and Hinata were sitting on the ledge of the window sill, the bedroom door burst open and there stood an angry Hinako. "EXPAIN...where do you think you two are going?" Her face turned to an angry red color.

"Uh...Hanabi locked herself in my bathroom," Xin pointed to the bathroom door, Hanabi was still pounding on it. "Nani?" Hinako looked at the bathroom. Xin elbowed Hinata, her twin looked at her shyly and nodded.

At the same time, they began scaling down the side of the Hyuuga mansion. "GIRLS! GET BACK HERE! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Hinako shouted at her daughters. "LOVE YOU MOOOM! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL COME BACK ALIIIIVE!" Xin shouted, dropping to the ground with her sister and taking off to hijack one of their many cars.

They both dropped into the sleek black mustang. The both paused in what they were doing to look at each other. Smiling widely at one another, they grabbed onto each others hands. "Think tonight will be crazy?" Xin's smile widened into a lopsided grin.

Hinata could only laugh at her sister's silly question. When did they ever have a normal night instead of a crazy night? Wherever Xin went, craziness was sure to follow, especially since she had all her friends surrounding her at all times. "Of course it'll be crazy. When isn't it crazy?"

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to get into some kind of altercation?"

"Cause you know me soooooo well!"

"You're stupid. Just drive."

"Alright, HYUUGA HINATA AND XIN IS ON THE LOOSE. WE ENDING THE SUMMER WITH A BIG ASS BANG! WE DOING IT THE FUCK BIG, NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAAAAAARTED!"

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Wow. I finished it. I finished Tangled Up In Me! I can't belieeeeeve it! I started this fic when I was ending my year as a seventh grader and now I'm about to end being a sophomore in high school. Can you guys believe that?_

**Xin: It's been awhile.**

_TeeBeMe: This was started in 08' and it's being ended in '11. I feel so damn old. Now, I'm not really sure I ended this fic in a good way but I knew I had to end it with Xin shouting her head off...cause she's Xin._

**Xin: I'm awesome like that**

_TeeBeMe: I'm thinking of deleting all my old fics and rewriting them cause they're so sloppy and I cringe every time I read them at all my stupid mistakes. Senior Year will be out really soon, it's about sixteen pages long so far. This chapter was about 50 pages long, I'm really proud of myself, it's the longest I've written._

**Xin: I hope you'll guys read Senior Year.**

_TeeBeMe: I have plenty of ideas for it. Funny and serious ones that deals with all the characters. SO! I hope every stays long enough for me to get the first chapter up, it'll be up soon, I promised._

_**Both: THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND SO LONG!**_


End file.
